Daddy's Little Princess
by Sara1991
Summary: Trunks is a daddy! He just doesn't know it yet. What will he do when he finds out? Will he take responsibility or no? What will Bulma & Vegeta do? PLZ NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & THE CHARACTERS I CREATE!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks x Tandy

Vegeta x Bulma

Lily x Haruto

Paisley x Topaz

Sammy x Leriac

Sapphire x Tanzanite

Clover x Draco

Missy x Torres

Leaf

Goku x Chi-Chi

Gohan x Videl

Pan

Goten x Bulla

Piccolo

Krillin x 18

Marron

Yamcha

Tien

Master Roshi

* * *

 **Family Trees:**

 **Vegeta & Bulma** = Trunks, Bulla & Sammy (Adopted)

 **Trunks & Daisy** = Lily

 **Tandy & Dad** = Torres & Paisley

 **Aquamarine & Azurite** = Crystal Skya, Aqua, Topaz, Turquoise & Sapphire

 **Raditz & ?** = Bok, Choy & Haruto

 **Goku & Chi-Chi** = Gohan & Goten

 **Gohan & Videl** = Pan & Mushu

 **Mom & Dad** = Sammy (Later adopted by Bulma Vegeta)

 **Helu & Mr. Waterson** = Leriac (Adopted)

 **Flake & Mom** = Tanzanite

 **Shenron** =Draco, Clover, Leaf & Many others

 **Piccolo** = Draco, Clover & Leaf (All adopted)

 **Talia + Harvey** = Kip, Star, Nova & Missy

 **Krillin & 18** = Marron

* * *

It was late March when the gang was at Bulma's and Vegeta's for one of Bulma's famous barbeques.

Trunks had just graduated from a three year college and just turned twenty-one; so this party was for him.

"Congratulations Trunks!" Everyone cheered as they popped their streamers and poppers.

"Thank you everyone!" Trunks said happily.

"And thank you mom and dad for throwing this party!" Trunks and Bulla said happily.

"Oh no; don't thank me. This is all your mother; I didn't want all these people at my house." Vegeta huffed.

"Either way thanks!" Trunks said with a smile.

So the day went on like any other day…sorry party of Bulma's…until some guy in a suit showed up.

"May I help you? This is family and friends only." Bulma said walking up the man in suit; Vegeta and Trunks right behind her.

"Oh this won't take long…I'm hoping. I'm looking for a Trunks Briefs." The man said looking Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.

"I'm Trunks Briefs; what can I do for you?" Trunks asked as the rest of the gang walked over.

"Yes, well I hope so. Are you familiar with a girl by the name of Daisy Cota?" The man asked looking directly at Trunks.

"Yeah…what about her? We broke up years ago." Trunks answered.

"She's dead." The man said simply.

"What do you want with my Trunks; he didn't do it!" Bulma exclaimed becoming very defensive of her son.

"Oh no; I know he didn't do it…she died of an overdose. I'm here for a different reason. But maybe I should explain who I am first. My name Cost Peer and I'm with Child Protective Services." This man, Cost Peer said confusing Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"What do you want with my son?" Bulma asked becoming defensive again.

"You were asked to donate your DNA last week?" Cost asked.

Bulma was about to say something, but Trunks answered first.

"Yes, I was…but I wasn't told what for. Can you explain that?" Trunks asked seriously getting looks from his mom and dad.

"We needed a dad's DNA match to Daisy's daughter. And it just so happens that your DNA matches. Which one of you isn't human?" Cost asked.

"Why would ask that?" Trunks and Vegeta asked right away.

"Because the little girl has what looks like an ape tail." Cost answered.

"Yep…there's no doubt that the child is Trunks's…" Bulma sighed as she remembered Daisy while Trunks fell to his knees.

"You didn't know?" Cost asked looking at Trunks.

"No…she never told me." Trunks said sitting there.

"Trunks...how could you be so irresponsible? I really liked her; she was a really good friend to me! Is that why she left?" Bulla asked smacking him over the head; she was pissed off.

"Ow! Ow! Will you stop that! She left because I caught her cheating on me! She was a whore! God! And if it weren't for the fact that he said she had a tail I'd still wonder if the child was mine!" Trunks yelled pissed off.

"Mom, dad; do something!" Bulla yelled upset.

"So…she's what two?" Trunks asked looking at Cost.

"No, she's there. She just turned three on December 24. I have a picture if you're interested in seeing what she looks like." Cost said simply.

"Umm…sure why not." Trunks said looking at Cost.

"Ok." Trunks said pulling out a picture of a little girl with long light purple hair and blue eyes and a tail.

"Oh she's so cute…what's her name?" Bulma asked looking at Cost.

"I can't tell you that; I can only tell Trunks if he wants to know." Cost said honestly.

"What's her name?" Trunks asked right away.

"Her name is Lily; just Lily. She doesn't have a last name." Coast answered.

"Aww! Such a cute name for such a cute little girl! What are you planning?" Bulma asked looking at her son.

"What can I do?" Trunks asked looking at Cost.

"What do you want to do?" Cost asked Trunks.

"Can I keep her?" Trunks asked looking at Cost getting a smile from Bulma and causing Bulla to freak out.

"No! You can't let him keep her!" Bulla screamed.

"Actually, if he wants her, I can't stop him. All he has to do is sign the papers." Cost said simply.

"Trunks, please don't sign those papers! If you love me you won't sign those papers! Mom, dad, please don't let him sign the papers and bring her here! Just think; that's Daisy's kid you're talking about; you hated her! And there's not enough room here!" Bulla cried.

"Then we'll find somewhere else to live! I want my daughter; give me the papers!" Trunks shot back as he walked over to Cost.

"And what are you talking about Bulla; there's plenty of room here. Not to mention she's also Trunks's child…my grandbaby." Bulma said as Trunks signed the papers.

"What is wrong with you today girl?" Vegeta asked looking at his daughter.

"Ok you're all set." Cost said with a smile.

"When can I come get her?" Trunks asked looking at Cost.

"How can you be alright with this?! He was sixteen or seventeen when he got her pregnant and seventeen when she had the baby! Not to mention she was in her twenties! If Goten were to get me pregnant you would have a heart attack!" Bulla yelled causing a scene.

"Bulla that's enough now! One: you're only fourteen. You're lucky we're even letting you date Goten…not that we have much a choice, seeing as you two are connected mates. But you're only fourteen you shouldn't be having sex period! Two: she was in her twenties; that's the point! Did Trunks, make a mistake? Yes. But he's taking care of it and taking responsibly. Keep your attitude up and you'll be grounded and won't be able to see Goten for a very long time! Do I make myself clear?!" Vegeta exclaimed angrily.

"So when can I come get her? Hello? Where'd he go?" Trunks asked looking around.

"I don't know; he just left." Chi-Chi said looking around.

"Ehem…" Everyone heard Cost clear his throat as he came back holding something in his arms.

"Where the hell did you go?" Vegeta asked clearly annoyed.

"I had to go get Lily for Trunks. You still want her, correct?" Cost asked holding a child under a blanket; it was a bit chilly out yet.

"Yes, I want her." Trunks said making Bulla huff.

"Ok; here she is. Oh, just so you know; she's very shy. It's assumed that she was abused." Cost explained looking at a shocked group.

"Who abused her?" Trunks asked, trying to remain calm.

"Her mother and her mother's boyfriends. She has a few bruises here and there…and half of her tail is missing." Cost said removing the blanket from Lily's body while Bulla ran into the house; she couldn't believe that Daisy would do something like that.

When they seen her they were shocked; she was indeed missing half of her tail and she had some visible bruising on her neck and arms; they couldn't see her face because she had it buried in Cost's shoulder, half asleep.

She had long light purple hair tied up with large teal bows in pigtails that reached her mid back.

She was wearing a pink and teal skirt and shirt with pink leggings and black dress shoes

"Hey, time to wake up. It's time to meet your daddy." Cost said shaking Lily gently to fully wake her up.

"Mmm…" Lily moaned a little as she rubbed her eyes with her little hands.

"Good girl; here we go." Cost said setting her gently down on the ground in front of Trunks.

At first Lily just looked at Trunks before turning to look at Cost in confusion.

"It's ok; that's your daddy. Can you say hi?" Cost asked making Lily look at Trunks again.

"Go on; say hi daddy." Cost said giving Lily a little push towards Trunks.

"Hi daddy…" Violet said softly, looking down her feet.

"Awww! She's absolutely adorable!" Bulma cried out causing Lily to run into Trunks's leg.

"Well, I'll leave it to you. Have a good night. Bye Lily. And don't worry; he won't hurt you." Cost said heading out…


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…what's the plan now?" Vegeta asked looking from his wife to Trunks and to Lily.

"She sure is a cute little girl." Goku said with a smile.

"What are you going to do about her tail? Don't we have a full moon coming up soon?" Yamcha asked seriously.

"We'll just have to cut it off like the rest of us." Bulla said walking back outside.

"Bulla!" Bulma exclaimed in shock.

"What? Even with half a tail don't you think she'll still transform?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"Hasn't she already been through enough as it is?" Bulma asked right away.

"Hey look; there she is!" Some girl exclaimed looking over the fence along with another girl and some guy.

"Can we help you?" Bulma asked looking at the three who just entered her yard.

"Yeah; we're here for Lily. Sorry…that little girl; she's always getting away." The one lady said with a smile.

As soon as Lily seen the three she immediately hid behind Trunks's leg.

"Now come on Lily; we don't want to bother these nice people. Come one let's go home." The man said walking forward.

"Hey Sky, Raina!" Bulla exclaimed happily.

"Who is she and how does she know you?" The guy asked looking at the two girls.

"I don't know…" The one girl, Sky said looking at the guy.

"It's me Bulla; I was friends with Daisy! As it would turn out I'm Lily's aunt. Apparently, my brother here is Lily's father." Bulla said looking at the two.

"No…that's not possible. Our friend Trunks Briefs here is Lily's father." Raina said with a confident smile.

"Oh really? You're Trunks Briefs?" Yamcha asked as Vegeta walked up.

"Yep, that's me. Now, if I could have my daughter…" The imposter said with a smile.

"If you're Trunks let's see some ID. Or better yet, if you're Trunks why don't my wife and I know you?" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"What do you mean?" The imposter asked becoming annoyed.

"Shit…Curry, that's enough." Sky and Raina said at the same time.

"What the hell; you'll ruin everything." The imposter, Curry said annoyed.

"It's already ruined. I forgot that Daisy used to hang around with Trunks's little sister. That girl over there." Sky said annoyed.

"Yeah…forgot that she was just using the stupid girl for information on Trunks." Raina sighed.

"What?" Bulla asked hurt.

"Oh come on…you didn't really think that Daisy who is like twice your age would ever hang out with a child like yourself did you? She didn't even really like Trunks; she just wanted his money. And somehow she got him to have sex with her and then she ended up getting pregnant with that mistake. Now, if you'd just give us the girl we'll be on our way." Sky said pissed off.

"No." Trunks said simply as he picked Lily up.

"No?" The three asked looking at him shocked.

"I said no; you're not taking my daughter anywhere." Trunks said holding onto Lily protectively...something she'd never felt before in her short little life; so she clutched onto his shirt with her tiny hands.

"You listen here; you didn't even know about her until today! What gives you the right to say we can't have her? That's what Daisy would've wanted!" Sky and Raina yelled at the same time.

"Mom…take Lily inside." Trunks said handing…trying to hand Lily over to Bulma; but Lily wouldn't let go.

"Mmmm!" Lily cried not letting go of Trunks.

"Lily, it's ok; she's not going to hurt you. In fact she's your grandma and she's going to make sure you're safe." Trunks said to Lily as she held onto him.

After a few seconds Lily let go and let Bulma take her inside along with Bulla.

"Now you listen to me and listen well. You will stay the hell away from my daughter. Who/what gave me the right to her was child protective services after proving that I was her father. Assuming that you were Daisy's friends before she died, I'm guessing you helped Daisy abuse her and whatever else you did to her. So, even if I wasn't planning on keeping her I sure as hell wouldn't let you have her!" Trunks exclaimed pissed off.

He was so pissed that he was about to transform into a Super Saiyan. However, before he got the chance Cost came back along with some police officers.

"I thought I saw you three lurking around." Cost said looking at the three.

"Umm…sorry for the intrusion…bye!" The three yelled trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't." Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Goten said stopping them before they could get away; they then handed them to the cops.

"Sorry about them…I didn't think they'd show up here. Anyways, I figured I would drop off what little clothes and her one teddy bear before I got on the highway. She doesn't have very many clothes…in fact she only has what she's wearing now, a pair of pajamas and a dress…oh and a pair of shoes…but I don't believe. And then the teddy bear…I don't know where she got that from because Daisy's parents died years ago. Oh and I should probably mention that she's very shy and doesn't talk much. I mean you've probably noticed that she's really shy already. But anyways, I really have to go; I have other cases to deal with. Oh and here's my contact information; so don't hesitate to call if you need anything. Have a nice night." Cost said leaving again.

"Was that that Cost guy?" Bulma came out with Lily.

"Yeah." Trunks said as she handed him his daughter.

"Mmmm…" Lily made a noise as latched onto Trunks.

"Well, she certainly knows who her daddy is…" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"What did he want this time?" Bulma asked.

"He brought the cops because he seen those three; they took them to jail. And he also dropped off what little things she had…some clothes that probably don't fit and a teddy bear." Trunks said getting Lily's attention.

"This thing must be the thing she wants…" Vegeta said as he pulled a decent looking teddy bear out of the bag that Cost brought out and Lily started reaching for it.

"Come on Vegeta, give her the teddy bear." Bulma said looking at her husband while Trunks held onto Lily as she reached and reached for it.

"Yeah, yeah…here." Vegeta said handing her the teddy bear. Not only did she grab the teddy bear, but she also grabbed his fingers and held onto them.

"Oh…I think she likes you." Goku said with a smile.

"Of course she does; he's grandpa!" Bulma said with a smile as Lily watched Vegeta with great interest…tilting her head here and there.

"Aww! She's the cutest little thing ever! Just like our Bulla!" Bulma exclaimed happily causing Lily to let go of Vegeta and cling back to Trunks.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I can get a little excited. Hey, are you hungry? Come on Trunks; let's get her something to eat." Bulma said happily, leading Trunks to where the food was.

"Ok…what would you like to eat?" Bulla asked calmly; she felt bad for how she acted earlier and wanted to redeem herself.

However, once they got to the food and started offering it to her, Lily just hid her face in Trunks's shoulder and cried; she wasn't falling for this "trick."

"What's wrong? There's plenty of food; Bulma always makes a lot of it." Goku said standing there shocked…as did pretty much everyone else.

"Hold on…" Piccolo said walking over to Trunks and Lily.

"Let me see the girl. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt her…I just need to see her head. Oh, and you should probably sit down." Piccolo said simply looking at Trunks.

Trunks sat down as Piccolo instructed and somehow managed to gently pull Lily away from his shoulder just enough for Piccolo to place two of his fingers on her forehead and two on Trunks's.

After about fifteen minutes or so Piccolo and Trunks roughly pulled away from each other in severe shock.

"What's wrong? What happened? What did you do?" Bulma asked worried as Trunks sat there shaking in what looked like anger, Lily started crying uncontrollably and Piccolo fell to the ground in utter shock…


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone take Lily now!" Trunks exclaimed still shaking and seething.

"Ok…" Bulma said unsure as Vegeta took Lily and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down and fell asleep after another fifteen minutes.

"Can I hold her now?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"Yeah fine." Vegeta said handing Bulma the sleeping toddler.

Trunks had finally stopped shaking in anger, but now he was sitting inside with his head between his knees crying.

Piccolo was still sitting on the ground in shock; the others decided to let him be because they didn't know how he would react if they tried to touch him.

"I wonder what happened…" Chi-Chi sighed as they sat at a table watching as Lily slept in Bulma's arms.

"I don't know…but it couldn't have been any good. I mean Piccolo, who is normally very stoic, serious and unmoving, is still sitting in the middle of the yard shocked or something. And Trunks…is extremely upset…" Bulma said sighing.

"So much so that he's sitting in the house crying…" Vegeta said drinking something.

"What?!" Bulma asked shocked; she hadn't known her son was crying.

"You didn't know?" Vegeta asked somewhat shocked.

"No. What the hell happened?" Bulma asked becoming frustrated.

"Mmmm…Waaahh ahahaha!" Lily woke up crying.

Just then Trunks came out…

"I'll take her." He said calmly…or as calmly as he could be.

As soon as Bulma handed Lily to Trunks she latched onto him and calmed down; she had figured out who her daddy was and that he wasn't ever going to hurt her… ** _he_** was going to keep her safe.

"What?" Trunks asked when he caught everyone staring at him.

"Nothing…it's just you're really good at that…and you've never been a parent before." Yamcha said kind of shocked.

"Oh…" Trunks started.

"But it's a good thing; he's going to need to be if he's going to raise that little girl." Chi-Chi said looking at everyone.

"I think she knows who I am; I think she trusts me. Not to mention I did help with Bulla for a little bit." Trunks said as he held onto Lily's hand; she was calming him down a lot.

"Nonsense; you helped with Bulla a lot." Bulma said with a smile.

"How old is she?" Tien asked looking at the family.

"The suit said she was three, that she just turned three on December 24th." Trunks explained.

"It's so nice to have a baby around again." Chi-Chi said dropping hints to Gohan and Videl; Marron was now sixteen, Bulla was now fourteen and Pan was now twelve.

"Well…she's not exactly a baby; she's three as Trunks said. With that being said, boy did you dodge a bullet; you don't have to change any diapers." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Actually…it feels like she's still in diapers; granted that can't be too surprising can it?" Bulma asked.

"I wouldn't have minded changing her diapers had I known about her. I would've loved to do all that stuff with her." Trunks said simply.

"Mom…can Marron, Pan, Goten and I go shopping for a little while?" Bulla asked bored.

"Don't you want to stay here and hang out with your brother on his big day? You know, you'll have a celebration like this when you graduate and all that? And you know we still love you like we always have? Just because Lily's here now doesn't mean we don't love you any less. You know that right?" Bulma asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes mom I know all that; I'm just bored. And besides we know you guys; once Uncle Piccolo recovers you'll shoo us away anyways so you can talk about what's going on because you won't want us to hear…even though we're old enough. I love you and dad and Trunks and even Lily is warming up to me…but I'm bored." Bulla said honestly.

"Fine…but ask your father when he gets back out as well." Bulma said simply.

"Yay; thank you!" Bulla said hugging her mother.

"And Trunks…I'm sorry for I acted towards Lily earlier." Bulla said looking at Trunks.

"It's fine…I guess." Trunks sighed as he held Lily, whose stomach started to really growl.

"What's going on out here?" Vegeta asked coming out.

"Oh daddy! Can I go shopping with Marron, Pan and Goten?" Bulla asked looking at her dad.

"Is it ok with their parents? If it is, fine, you can go; but if they say no, then you can't go either…and you're certainly not going shopping alone with Goten." Vegeta said sternly crossing his arms as Piccolo came back to reality.

"Can they go?" Bulla asked Krillin, 18, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan and Videl.

"Yeah…but make sure Pan's back by 8:30." Videl said simply.

"Same goes for Goten." Chi-Chi said strictly.

"I guess same goes for Marron." 18 and Krillin said at the same time.

"Thank you!" All three girls shouted as Goten mumbled; he knew what he was going for…he was going to be the bag carrier.

"Would you like something to eat now?" Trunks asked when he felt and heard Lily's stomach growl again.

"Mmmm." Lily made a noise indicating she was hungry.

"What would you like?" Trunks asked taking her over to where the food was again.

She didn't know what anything was or even how to communicate so she just hid her face in his shoulder.

"You don't talk much do you?" Yamcha asked causing Vegeta to walk over and smack him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yamcha asked holding his head.

"Of course she doesn't talk much; she's a scared little child!" Vegeta exclaimed quietly.

"Hehehe…" Lily giggled a little getting everyone's attentions.

"What's funny?" Krillin asked confused.

"I'm not sure…" Trunks said looking at Lily.

"I think I know… What do all little kids think is the funniest thing ever?" Bulma asked walking over to Yamcha.

"I don't kno—Ow! What was that for?" Yamcha asked holding his head again causing Lily to giggle again.

"How can she think that's so funny if she was abused like that herself?" Yamcha asked still holding his head.

"Oh relax Yamcha; you're fine. Almost all little kids love when adults get hurt…but not really. She probably knows you're just fine; she seems like a smart little girl. And you have to admit; it's nice to hear her giggle…even if it's just a little bit." Bulma said simply looking at her grandchild.

"I guess…but why does it have to be me?" Yamcha asked annoyed.

"I can take care of that." 18 said smacking Krillin over the head causing Lily to giggle some more.

"Ow! You didn't have to go and do that!" Krillin exclaimed holding his head.

"Ok…that's enough of that. No offence or anything; I just need to get her to eat…" Trunks said looking at all the food.

"Right. Well what I used to do for you and Bulla was break some things into small pieces and stick it in your mouths. If you liked it you ate it…and if you didn't you'd spit it out and make a face." Bulma said smiling as she looked at Trunks.

"Ok. Umm…can you take Lily for a second?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Nope. You sit down and I'll make you a plate with everything on it." Bulma said with a smile making Trunks sit down.

He sat at a table with Lily on his lap waiting for his mother.

In the end both of his parents brought several plates of food.

"I don't think she'll eat all this…she is just a tiny little child…" Trunks said as he sat down broke off a piece of hotdog to let her try it.

"I wouldn't count on that…I was a small kid and I ate a lot." Vegeta said simply, crossing his arms.

"Same here!" Goku said with a big goofy smile.

"You both still do…and so do you Trunks." Bulma said sitting down while Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.

"But Bulla doesn't eat a whole lot." Goku said simply.

"Yeah…but Pan sure as hell does." Videl said looking at them.

"Well…I guess they are half Saiyan. Maybe since they are only half or however much they are it depends on how much they can eat.

"Hey…what's on her head?" Bulma asked noticing two little bumps protruding from her head.

"Cat ears…" Trunks sighed.

"What do you mean cat ears?" Everyone, but Piccolo asked in shock.

"Her mother was part cat…" Trunks said sighing.

"So she's not human at all then?" Tien asked shocked.

"I guess not…" Trunks said.

"Well wouldn't she at least be a little human seeing as both Trunks and Daisy were at least half human?" Yamcha asked looking at everyone.

"No…I don't believe so. The Saiyan and cat genes in her would probably be too strong and would probably cancel out any human that would've been in her. That's my theory anyways." Master Roshi said looking from Trunks to Yamcha.

"Well whatever she is; she's still family…and family is everything." Vegeta said simply as he watched Lily eat a hotdog, half a cheese burger with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles and ketchup and a little bit of corn. She didn't seem to like the chicken or the watermelon as she spit those out after a few seconds; she really didn't like the onions; she spit that out right away. Bulma had brought her some cherry flavored kool-aid and then she had a cupcake…and then she was full.

"Ok…should we get you into your pajamas?" Trunks asked lifting her up; she just smiled.

"I'm back!" Bulla yelled coming into the backyard.

"Bulla…what are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping; you've only been gone for about half an hour or so." Bulma said simply looking at her daughter, who was holding a bag.

"Yeah, well I figured she might need some things so I picked her up some things…" Bulla said handing Trunks a bag of stuff.

"What's all this?" Trunks asked shocked when he pulled out some pull ups, a pair of pajamas and a new outfit which consisted of a shirt with a matching skirt and some socks.

"Well…that guy said her clothes probably don't fit and I didn't know if she was still in diapers or not so I picked up those pull-up things…they're kind of like diapers…I think. Oh and a pair of pajamas…that's all I had enough for…that stuff was expensive." Bulla said looking at Trunks.

"I thought you were going for yourself. I mean thank you, but still..." Trunks said looking at the stuff in the bag; he then gave her a hug, being careful to mind Lily.

"You're welcome." Bulla said softly.

"Well we should go get you changed…and maybe a bath; you're smelly." Trunks said with a smile as he took Lily inside to get her changed and cleaned up.

However, before he did anything he came back out.

"Hey I thought you were going to get her taken care of…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"I am…I just need to find Bulla for a minute." Trunks said seriously.

"What did I do this time?" Bulla asked walking over.

"You bought Lily some clothes that fit…and some pull-ups. You did all that when you didn't have to. So…I want to repay you. No ifs ands or buts; I want you to take this and get yourself something nice." Trunks said handing her $100…which is fifty more then she had before.

"Thank you." Bulla said kind of shocked; she didn't think that getting Lily stuff she needed would get her extra money.

"Aww! My babies are getting along!" Bulma said embarrassing her children.

"Mom!" Trunks and Bulla cried out, red in the face causing Lily to giggle.

"Oh giggle now while you can…just wait until you're older." Trunks said carrying her inside; indicating that he and his parents would probably embarrass her when she got older.

"Bulla, here. Thanks for doing that; that was very responsible and mature of you. I talked to Chi-Chi, Videl and 18; we've agreed to give you girls and Goten until 9:00 tonight. So go have fun and make sure we don't regret this decision." Bulma said handing Bulla another $100.

"Thank you!" Bulla said happily as she hugged her mom before she and the others headed out.

On the way out Vegeta stopped them and gave her another $100 not realizing Bulma had given her another $100. But that's a later discussion.

"So…what happened earlier?" Bulma asked Piccolo when Vegeta came back.

"Hmmm?" Piccolo asked looking at Bulma.

"When you placed your fingers on Trunks's and Lily's forehead." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah…that. I looked into her mind to find out what happened to her and showed Trunks so he would know as well. As her father he has the right to know." Piccolo said simply.

"Ok…so what happened to her?" Bulma and Vegeta asked.

"You don't want to know that." Piccolo said simply.

"Oh yes I do." Bulma said standing up.

"No, you really don't." Piccolo said simply.

"Don't you tell me what I want to know or not. You tell me what happened to my granddaughter!" Bulma demanded as she went from sweet, nice and calm Bulma to mean and scary Bulma in a matter of seconds.

 **Inside:**

Trunks had just managed to get Lily's clothes off of her…which was no easy task considering they were too small and were really tight on her. In the end he ended up just cutting them off of her.

"Well…at least your diaper is clean…" Trunks sighed and then noticed she was trying to get on the toilet; he held her over it because she's tiny and would've fallen right in otherwise.

"So…you know how to use a toilet I see…that's good. Well, let's get you cleaned up and everything." Trunks said as he started the running the bath water.

"Mmmm…" Lili said making a noise as she tried to hide herself under her ripped clothes.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. And I'm not going to do what your mom let those other men do to you. Ok? I'm just going to get you cleaned. Please?" Trunks asked kneeling down to her height.

It took a few minutes but Trunks finally convinced Lily to let him give her a bath.

Trunks was able to get her hair and body cleaned easily; he had some issues with her face as soap kept getting in her eyes and I would always apologize…which is not something she's used to so she'd stop crying to look at him with a confused look on her face.

Now it was finally time to wash her private part.

"Do you want to wash that part by yourself?" Trunks asked and she looked at him before nodding her head.

"Ok stand up and give me your hands please. Thank you." Trunks said helping her sand up and started soaping her hands.

"Ok…now do your thing. I'll turn around; let me know when you're ready to sit back down." Trunks said turning around so that she could wash her area without feeling uncomfortable.

After a few minutes she hit the shower wall to let him know she was ready to sit back down.

"Ok then." Trunks said turning back around to help her sit down.

'How could they do that to her?' Trunks asked himself when he turned around to see that she was standing there covering herself as best she could.

He helped her sit back down and turned back around to let her finish cleaning herself.

"Are you ready to get out now?" Trunks asked when she was all cleaned; she nodded her head in response.

Trunks helped her up again and wrapped one of his old little towels from when he was a kid around her and picked her up and then set her on the ground; she was very confused right now…so confused that she started crying again.

"Oh don't cry; what's wrong?" Trunks asked after he pulled the plug from the tub.

"Wh-why yo-you no twuch me lwike de udders?" Lily cried confused. Even though she doesn't speak all that well Trunks understood her.

"Because I'm your daddy and daddies don't do that. And you're three; you shouldn't be touched like that until you're a lot older…like in your thirties." Trunks said looking at her.

"But all men do dat…mommy say so…" Lily said looking at her feet, tears falling freely down her face.

"Well…you're mommy was a bad lady and she was wrong." Trunks said simply; he wasn't going to sugarcoat her mother around her…not after what he learned.

"If your mommy had loved you she wouldn't have hurt you and she sure as hell wouldn't have let those other men hurt you either. But now you're with me and I promise I will never ever hurt you and I promise I will do my best to protect you. And not only me, but Grandma Bulla, Grandpa Vegeta and Auntie Bulla; they'll protect you and not hurt you. And I've got a lot of friends…they're all outside right now…they won't hurt you either; and they will protect you as well. Ok. And if somebody does hurt you again our family, my friends and I will hurt them back…or at least we'll make sure they can't hurt you ever again. Ok?" Trunks asked looking at Lily, who was still in tears.

"Otay…" Lily said softly looking up at Trunks; she still had tears were still falling down her face.

"Please don't cry. I bet you're so much prettier without the tears and with a happy smile. Can I get a smile, please?" Trunks asked carefully and gently wiping away her tears.

After a few minutes she gave him a small smile, but only for a few seconds.

"Well…I guess that's better than nothing." Trunks said looking at her before picking her up and placing her gently on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked when he seen her red face and wiggling around…although it didn't take him long to figure it out.

He quickly picked her up again, lifted the towel up and held her over the toilet again.

When she was done her let her wipe herself up, helped her wash her hands and set her back on the counter.

"Do you have to go again or are you good?" Trunks asked looking at her.

"Good…" Lily said softly.

"Good." Trunks said simply as he gave her quick kiss on the forehead.

"Now…let's see what Aunt Bulla got you…" Trunks said looking through the bag.

He pulled out the pull-ups first; they fit her perfectly…and they were pink.

Her pajamas were next; they were light blue frilly shorts with a matching shirt with rainbows on them. They were a little big on her; but they stayed on well enough.

"Will you let me brush your hair?" Trunks said setting her on the toilet seat, after shutting it.

She just sat there patiently as he brushed her hair…which was slightly longer down then when in pigtails.

She had a few snarls, but she was very well behaved for him while he brushed her out.

"There we go." Trunks said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Do you want to go back outside now? I think mom is going to set of some fireworks…" Trunks said and then thought about how she might not like them.

But Lily just gave a soft, small smile as she lifted her arms in the air and started clenching and unclenching her little hands.

So he picked her up and carried her outside…well he made it to the kitchen before he heard arguing coming from outside…coming from Piccolo and…his mother.

"I should've known… What's going on now?" Trunks asked himself while sighing.

"Ok, Lily is coming back out now…" Trunks said as he walked outside with Lily.

"Aww! Aren't those the cutest pajamas ever!?" Bulma squealed when she seen Lily.

"Haha…nice try… What's going on out here?" Trunks asked looking from between his mother and Piccolo.

"She wants to know what we saw when I looked inside of Lily's mind and showed it to you…" Piccolo said simply.

"Oh…mom you really don't want to know…" Trunks said simply.

"That's what I said." Piccolo huffed.

"Damnit…will everyone stop saying that? I want to know what happened to my granddaughter so I can try to help her!" Bulma demanded.

"Mom…please calm down; you're scaring Lily. I will tell you what happened, but I'm telling you you're going to wish I hadn't." Trunks said simply as he sat down.

"Try me." Bulma said simply.

"Ok…but I'm going to list them off…it's easier that way." Trunks sighed.

She beat her

She gave her bruises & welts the size of gulf balls

She let her boyfriend beat her

She let her boyfriend & his friends touch & kiss her all over

She let random men touch & kiss her all over

She locked her in a closet

She tortured her

She didn't to feed her much…maybe some bread & water here & there (if she was lucky)

She has her watch her as she eats a hot meal

She would hang her upside down or by her arms for long periods of time

She kept her in the same clothes for days on end

She smacked her so hard that she gave her a black and blue eye and split lip

She burned her hands on the stove tops

She nearly drowned her in a lake

She makes her sleep on the cold concrete floor in a room with broken windows

She's thrown her against walls & out windows

She's broken a few of her broken bones

She choked her…so hard that now she has to use an inhaler

And finally she forced her to take meth, crack, cocaine & other drugs

"So you can imagine how hard it was for me to give her a bath… But anyways, there you go; are you happy now? That's what happened to her. Or rather, that's all I seen happen to her." Trunks said to his very shocked mom, dad and friends.

"How could someone do that to a child?" Bulma cried; she was very upset right now.

"She's lucky she's dead right now…" Vegeta said angrily about ready to punch something.

"We told you, you didn't want to hear this…" Trunks said as he held Lily…who was begging to be put down.

"Ok, hold on. Just stay where we can see you." Trunks said setting her down.

She just went to the bag the Cost dropped off and grabbed her teddy bear and went to Bulma.

She tugged on her shorts to get her attention so Bulma picked her up.

"Hey ther-" Bulma started, but stopped when Lily placed her hand on her cheek. Once she did that a soft pink and blue light lit up around her hand and Bulma's cheek and quickly faded. Once it faded Bulma had stopped crying and seemed really calm.

"What was that?" Yamcha asked standing up right away.

"Heh." Tien said with a smile.

"What? What did she do?" Yamcha asked panicked; he was still hung up over Bulma.

"Relax; she didn't do anything bad. She has the ability to calm people down by touch. My people have only heard of certain species who can do it; but we've never met or seen anyone who was able to do it. Up until now I was always told that each and every one of those species was extinct. Not only that…those species generally have other unique abilities. And her being whatever half cat specie and Saiyan…she's going to be one unique and special child that many will come for." Tien explained looking at Lily worriedly.

"Well…I'm not going to let anyone take her." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"None of us will." Vegeta and Goku said with determination.

"And of course she's going to be unique and special; she's of my bloodline!" Vegeta said with a confident smile.

"Oh Vegeta…can we not do that right now? I mean look at her; she's such a little cutie; I don't think she'll end up being a fighter. You know what we're going to do tomorrow Trunks? We're going to take Lily shopping and get her new clothes and toys and her own bed and blankets and pillows and just about everything she needs and wants!" Bulma said absolutely doting on Lily.

"Well that's good…add a toilet her size to the list. It seems she knows how to use them…but the toilets here are a little too big for her." Trunks said simply.

"No need to go out and by a toilet for her; I still have Bulla's…and I know exactly where it is. I'll just dig it out tomorrow and clean it up and everything. And tomorrow we'll also clean out one of the spare rooms for her…unless you plan on moving out. You're not planning on moving out any time soon are you?" Bulma asked using a tone that said "you had better not be planning on moving out."

"Well I was hoping to stay until I got the hang of being a father…" Trunks said calmly. He knew better than to argue with his mother; he was no dummy…nor did he have death wish.

"Good. Now here take you daughter; I think she wants you." Bulma said as she handed him Lily.

About half an hour later…at about 8:48 or so Lily was out like a light, laying her head against Trunks's shoulder, rubbing her face against him constantly…and Bulla, Pan, Marron and Goten arrived back.

"Oh good; you're just in time for curfew." Bulma said with a smile.

"Aren't we doing fireworks?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"No…not tonight. It's been such a long day that I forgot to get everything around for them…and Lily just fell asleep." Bulma said calmly.

"It's ok…I guess. What's she doing?" Bulla asked looking at Lily as Trunks stood up.

"She's sleeping…probably trying to find a comfy spot. You and your brother used to do that all the time…well more your brother than you; you used to fuss until you passed out. And you both somehow end up half on the bed and half off." Bulma said smiling.

"Well…I'm going to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Trunks said as he went to hug his parents and Bulla.

"Ok; see you tomorrow." Everyone said as Trunks went inside.

"Well…since you don't have your own bed or anything, we'll just have to share…" Trunks said placing her in his bed all the way by the wall while he went to the bathroom to get changed into sleep pants and a shirt.

When he came back he leaned against his door and smiled; Lily was sprawled out on her back arms spread above her head, one leg straight out and the other bent up and inwards.

He carefully scooted her back over by the wall, covered her up with a blanket...after removing her tail and then in a got covered up under a separate blanket and fell asleep.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Well that was a hectic day…" Bulma sighed as she put stuff in the fridge.

"Yes…but it was a good day none the less; we got a very special grandchild." Vegeta said walking up behind Bulma and held onto her.

"Yes; I'm so happy we got her. I just wish he had her from birth…or at least a baby…she wouldn't have had to deal with all the stuff she dealt with." Bulma said sadly.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now. At least she's here now." Vegeta said calmly as he started to gently kiss and suck at her neck.

"Vegeta…I know how you feel about Goku; but he is our friend. And little Lily is so small and frail. I don't think she'll ever be a fighter…can't you just be happy that we have a grandchild?" Bulma asked softly as she leaned into Vegeta's embrace.

"Woman…I am happy that Lily's here and that she's in our lives and that she's even alive with what she went through…and those men had better hope I don't find out who they are. And by the way, I'm happy with Lily just the way she is for who she is." Vegeta said before kissing her gently.

"You've changed Vegeta; and I like it. I mean I love how you love competition as well…but when it comes to the kids…I love how you are now." Bulma said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he held onto her.

"Well then…I hope you like how I am when it comes to sex because woman…that's never going to change." Vegeta said pushing his hips into hers causing her to moan as he started kissing her neck again and pushing up on her breasts.

"Get a room." Bulla said walking past, somewhat ruining the mood as Vegeta set a very red Bulma down.

"Go to bed! Don't you have school tomorrow?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah; goodnight. Love you both." Bulla said walking to her room.

"Love you too." Bulma said with a smile while Vegeta fumed.

"Come on dear…let's go to bed; I bet I can get you going again." Bulma said with a smile as she took his hand and led him to their room for the night…after locking all the doors; they had a new little girl in the house after all...


	4. Chapter 4

The Next morning Bulma went to wake up Trunks like she normally did completely forgetting about Lily until she opened up Trunks's door.

She only remembered when she seen the two sleeping; Trunks was lying on his back, one leg and one arm off the bed while his other arm was up above his head and his other leg was straight down on the bed. Lily was sleeping the exact same way…except on her leg and arm weren't hanging off the bed; they were laying on Trunks's stomach.

"Bulma…what's wrong?" Vegeta asked looking at his wife just staring in Trunks's room in minor shock.

Vegeta had been up for a few hours training in the training room when he heard Bulma get up to do her normal routine.

"Nothing…I just momentarily forgot that Trunks had a daughter..." Bulma mumbled as she kept on looking.

"Oh…" Vegeta said looking at his wife.

"Didn't you forget about her?" Bulma asked looking at her husband.

"No; Saiyans don't forget these kinds of things. That, and she was up once or twice to use the bathroom; I heard her trying to open the bathroom door. Scared the crap out of the poor little thing…but I got her up on the toilet and all that and back into bed." Vegeta explained leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"She is one of the cutest little girls I've ever seen." Bulma said happily.

"Who is the other one?" Vegeta asked looking at his wife.

"Bulla and me of course." Bulma said with a smile.

"Well you've got one thing right; Bulla and Lily are the cutest little girls I've ever seen. You on the other hand…I've never seen as a little girl. But, you are certainly the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Vegeta said as he leaned down to kiss Bulma ever so gently, so passionately.

"Mmmm…I love you two very much and all that; but could you please make kissy face and all that elsewhere?" Trunks mumbled as he sat up…carefully removing Lily from him.

"Oh we're sorry; we didn't mean to wake you." Bulma said apologetically.

"Speak for yourself…" Vegeta mumbled, but was in a way joking.

"No…you didn't wake me so to speak; I was waking up as it was already." Trunks said rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I slept fine for the most part. I mean sure…I will admit it was a little strange waking up to use to the bathroom to find a little girl sleeping in my bed with me…a little girl that I couldn't remember at first. But it didn't take me long to remember who she was and all that." Trunks said simply as he gently placed his hand on Lily's stomach.

"Mmmm…Wahhh!" Lily yawned and stretched as she woke up; she then wiggled her way off of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Oohhh! Oohh! My turn! Can I help her use the bathroom this time?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"I helped her last night or earlier this morning when you were asleep." Vegeta said calmly.

"Yeah sure; I don't care." Trunks said causing Bulma to calmly…well as calmly as she could walk over to Lily and the bathroom.

"Hi Lily; can I help you use the bathroom this morning?" Bulma asked softly causing Lily to look up at her, very red in the face; she really had to go.

"Pe-pease!" Lily cried out, begging to use the bathroom.

"You're just too cute!" Bulma exclaimed picking her up and taking her into the bathroom.

They came back out after a few minutes and Lily went straight for Trunks's room.

"He's not in there…he went to the kitchen. That way." Vegeta said calmly as he walked out of his room, pointing towards the kitchen.

Lily then ran in the direction that Vegeta pointed to looking for Trunks

"Lily." Trunks called when he seen Lily turn towards the living room.

She turned around and went to the kitchen and as soon as she got there, Trunks appeared from just around the corner and scooped her up causing her to squeal a little and then started giggling when Trunks lifted up her shirt a little and started blowing on her stomach…making farting noises.

Trunks then placed her on the floor and started tickling her

"Hep! Hep gampa, gamma!" Lily cried out, giggling while reaching for Vegeta and Bulma as soon as she seen them.

"Oh no…they can't help you." Trunks said lifting her up and started blowing on her tummy again.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed out giggling causing the three of them to smile softly at her.

"Ok, ok…" Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked over to Trunks and Lily; Trunks knew what was about to happen. Bulma picked up Lily and then Vegeta put Trunks in a headlock.

"Ok…we're here to rescue the princess…" Vegeta said keeping Trunks trapped.

"Should we go wake up Auntie Bulla?" Bulma asked holding onto Lily as she started walking away from that scene.

"Ok Bulla, it's time to wake up. Oh my god Bulla, Goten; what in the world?!" Bulma asked shocked after opening her door only to slam it shut again.

"What? What's going on?!" Vegeta and Trunks asked right away running to where Bulma was.

"Trunks…why don't you get Lily dressed and ready and I'll make breakfast after a little bit. What? What's wrong?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I was going to take a shower… What's going on in there?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Apparently Goten spent the night…" Bulma sighed crossing her arms.

"Oh. Ohhh. Ok. Come on Lily; let's get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast." Trunks said taking Lily to get her dressed.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed pissed off.

"Trunks, you need to go home now! And go fast!" Bulla could be heard telling Goten to leave…and he did…right before Vegeta came busting through her door.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT MISRABLE, NO GOOD?!" Vegeta was so pissed off that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Daddy stop it, please! We didn't do anything I promise! Mom do something!" Bulla cried out.

"Bulla…what do you want me to do? I found you two naked in bed…Bulla, you're only fourteen." Bulma said as calmly as she could.

"Oh my god mom; I wasn't naked…I was in my bra and panties and he was wearing sleep pants!" Bulla yelled.

"But, why was he here in the first place? We certainly didn't give permission for him to spend the night. Oh, are you heading out now? Bulma asked looking as Trunks walked past with Lily.

"Yep." Trunks replied simply as he held Lily.

"Ok. Why don't you take your dad with you?" Bulma suggested.

"Where are they going?" Bulla asked right away.

"Right now, that's none of your concern. Vegeta, go with Trunks and Lily while I stay home with Bulla and talk with her. And then you can have a talk with her later once you've calmed down. And while you're out you can go and see Goku and Chi-Chi and let them know what's going on…or well maybe not you…I'll just call them…" Bulma said thinking about it for a minute.

"Go…" Bulma growled.

"Yes dear…" Vegeta mumbled as he went to get changed and what not while Trunk went to wait for him in the living with Lily.

"As for you; we'll talk later. For now get dressed and come out for breakfast in about fifteen minutes or so." Bulma said as she walked to the living room.

"Yes mother…" Bulla sighed shutting her door.

When Bulma got to the living room she found Trunks sitting on the couch bouncing Lily up and down on his knee.

"So…what's going to happen now?" Trunks asked holding onto Lily.

"I'm not sure…" Bulma sighed as she sat down.

"Well…I don't believe they had sex. If they had we would've heard them…no matter how deep of sleep we were in…" Trunks said while setting Lily on the couch and covered her ears so she couldn't hear this conversation.

"Yes, I know." Bulma sighed as Lily managed to pull away so she could sit on his knee again and bounce.

"She's so adorable; and that outfit Bulla picked out…" Bulma said looking at Lily.

The outfit was a blue skirt and shirt with a large lily-pad on each with a little frog sitting on them, surrounded by pink lilies. She also had little blue socks and little dress shoes.

"I will say Bulla did really good at picking out clothes and such for Lily. Her hair is pretty long isn't it?" Bulma asked as she got up and disappeared momentarily.

When she came back she had two red ribbons.

"Will you let me put your hair up?" Bulma asked softly as she knelt down in front of the couch.

Lily hesitated a few seconds, but looked up at Trunks before climbing onto the couch and sat facing away from Bulma.

"Ok Trunks, pay close attention so that you can do this for her until she's old enough to do it herself." Bulma said as she put Lily's hair up in pigtails, tying the ribbons into medium sized bows.

"Thanks mom; I really appreciate this. I know I screwed up and all…but I don't believe Lily is a mistake." Trunks said simply.

"You made a mistake, yes; but you're taking responsibility. And, your father and I never said we thought she was a mistake. If anything, she's a little miracle. It's certainly a miracle she's alive…And she's absolutely adorable, aren't you?" Bulma said as she finished putting Lily's hair and turned her back around.

Lily just smiled softly at Bulma…and then Vegeta came out.

"Ok…I'm ready now. Are you two ready? It's now or never. Whoa!" Vegeta said and then exclaimed when Lily climbed off the couch and ran to his leg.

"Looks like she's not only a daddy's girl; but it seems like she's also a grandpa's girl…" Bulla said walking out.

"See you two later; love you both..." Vegeta said picking Lily up and headed out with Trunks while Bulma and Bulla stayed back…


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait here for just a minute…" Vegeta said heading back into the house.

"It sure is warm out today…" Trunks said holding onto Lily who started fanning herself with her hands causing Trunks to chuckle at her.

Vegeta back out about fifteen minutes or so later…but this time he came out of the garage in the car.

"What'd you go inside for? You didn't yell at Bulla did you?" Trunks asked looking at his dad who stopped the car.

"No. It's too hot outside for her; I figured we drive. I went in to find the Bulla's old car seat." Vegeta said simply/annoyed.

"Oh…" Trunks said just looking at his dad; he then strapped her into her "new to her" car seat.

"So…where are we going?" Trunks asked looking at his father.

"We're going to that place your mother never lets us go to." Vegeta said simply as he drove, keeping his eyes on the road while Trunks kept looking in the mirror to make sure Lily was doing alright; she was actually dozing off. Lily is the type of child who sleeps when in a moving vehicle.

"You mean Zany's All You Can Eat Anytime?" Trunks asked looking at his father.

"Yep…your mother hates that place because apparently all the women waitresses flirt with me…" Vegeta explained as he stopped at a stop sign.

"I guess that makes since…" Trunks said making a face.

"I personally don't get it; I go for the good food with my family…not some slut or whatever. I don't even pay attention to those women and your mother knows it. I love you and your mother and her food is amazing and so much better…but every now and then again I would just like to go out and treat my family. Oh speaking of which, your mother is going to meet us at the mall. Oh hold on; now she's calling." Vegeta explained slightly annoyed as he pulled over to answer the phone. Normally he would just answer the phone…but he's not going to do that with Lily in the car.

Five Minutes Later:

"Grr…hold on…" Vegeta said annoyed as he turned the car around.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked confused.

"Now your mother and Bulla are coming with…" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Does that mean we're not going to that place?" Trunks asked as Vegeta sped home.

"No; we're still going there…apparently your mother heard everything I said and is all ecstatic and wants to spend the day together…along with everyone else…" Vegeta said very annoyed as he looked back at Lily, who was sound asleep, head dipped forward.

"I'm assuming the others are going to meet us there?" Trunks asked.

"Yep…you're mother's calling all of them." Vegeta said annoyed as he pulled back into their driveway where Bulma and Bulla were waiting.

"Daddy…" Bulla started as she stood by his window.

"Yes?" Vegeta asked trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry about having Goten spend the night without asking…and in my bed…" Bulla said softly; she really was sorry.

"It's not ok; but I forgive you. And no I won't forget; because if ever catch him in your bed again he's a dead man. Bulla…I love you…but you're only fourteen. And I don't like him…but I don't think I'd like any guy you were to be with. But you've got your life mate and…as much as I hate to admit it, you're growing up. But with all that being said you're still grounded and I will be taking that door off its hinges. For how long I don't know; your mother and I will have to discuss all that with you later. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta asked seriously, giving her that look while Trunks and Bulma switched Lily and her car seat from the car to the van.

"Yes daddy." Bulma said before he drove the car back into the garage and got out.

"Hopefully you'll have an easier time dating when you get a little older." Bulla said looking at her niece, who was now awake.

"Oh no…she's never going to date or have boyfriends, are you?" Trunks said holding onto Lily as he dipped her upside down causing her to giggle.

"You know you can't stop her; everyone has a life mate out there somewhere." Bulla said looking at Trunks while he flipped Lily back upside right.

"You know what; she's three. We'll deal with all that once she's older…a lot older." Trunks said looking from Bulla to Lily.

"If I had any say in any of that shit, you sure as hell wouldn't be dating at all." Vegeta said as they all got into the van.

Bulla just kept quite after that remark while looking at Lily. She just couldn't help it and started petting her ears…which as it would turn out, Lily absolutely loved; she'd get fussy when she'd stop.

That lasted a whole five minutes before Lily was passed out; head slumped forward until they got to the restaurant.

"No Yamcha?" Bulma asked looking around when she seen Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu and Dende.

"No…he said he had something he had to do." Krillin said simply.

"And what would that be?" Bulma and Chi-Chi asked becoming annoyed while crossing their arms across their chests.

"I don't know…he didn't say…" Krillin said panicking a little.

"Mmmm…" Lily made a noise when her stomach growled.

"Umm…can we do this at a different time? I think Lily's hungry." Trunks said looking at everyone.

"Oh right. Yes, let's go in." Bulma and Chi-Chi said changing their tones.

Once they were seated a waiter came up with some water and menus…after about ten minutes because there were so many of them.

"Do you all know what you'd like or do you need some time?" The waiter asked politely.

"We'd like some time please." Bulma and Chi-Chi replied back politely.

"Yes of course." The waiter said bowing; he was gay and he was in a relationship already so he wasn't hitting on any of them.

"Oh um excuse me." Bulma said standing up.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" The waiter asked politely.

"Could I get a booster seat for my granddaughter?" Bulma asked calmly as Lily kept slipping below the table.

"Oh of course; I'm so sorry about that; the person who seated you should've taken care of that. I'll be right back." The waiter said apologetically while bowing.

Not even a minute later did he come back with a seat.

"I'm sorry about that." The waiter said again handing Trunks the seat.

"No, its fine; thanks for bringing it." Bulma and Trunks said at the same time.

"I have another question." Trunks said once he got Lily settled.

"Yes?" The waiter asked calmly.

"You don't happen to have a menu with pictures? She can't read and she doesn't really speak…" Trunks said looking from Lily to the waiter.

"No sorry…but there is a kids menu in the back; that's only pictures." The waiter said politely while flipping to the back for him.

"Oh, thank you." Trunks said looking at the waiter.

"You're very welcome.

In the end they ordered three of every breakfast items for the adults, Marron, Bulla and Pan while Lily got pancakes, waffles, French toast, sausage, some scrambled eggs and a cinnamon roll.

For drinks Vegeta, Bulma, Videl and Gohan had coffee, Chi-Chi, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Dende had tea, Goku, Pan, Goten and Krillin had orange juice, 18, Marron and Tien had milk and Lily had orange juice…a lot of orange juice.

Lily surprised everyone by eating everything she had on her plate.

"Wow…compared to last night when she barely ate anything…" Trunks said kind of shocked.

She started to then rock and bounce around in her seat.

"What is she doing?" Dende asked confused.

"She has to use the bathroom; so far I've noticed that's the only time she gets antsy like that." Trunks said looking at her; he was very apprehensive about taking her to use the bathroom in a public place…he didn't want to get labeled as a pedophile.

"I'll take her." Bulma said getting up, seeing the look on his face.

"Thanks…" Trunks breathed handing Bulma Lily.

"No problem." Bulma said with a smile as she took Lily to the bathroom.

"So how was she?" Tien asked looking at Trunks.

"She was just fine; she slept just fine. She seems like she's settling and getting used to me, mom, dad and Bulla just fine. I mean, she's going at a slow pace…but that's understandable. She really likes dad; she's really not afraid of him. Actually, he's the only one asides from that she really warmed up to right away. She seems to love mom and Bulla as well…but she's a little weary around them for a few seconds at first; until she's spent a few minutes with them. She's working on it…at her own pace." Trunks explained.

"She's a cute little girl; she looks a lot like you actually. Daisy was blonde right?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah; blonde with brown eyes. And thanks by the way." Trunks said referring to the comment about her looking like him.

"You're welcome." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"I see you got rid of her tail…" Piccolo said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…I did last night once she was out cold.

"What did she do?" Gohan looking at Trunks.

"She didn't really seem to notice…" Trunks said simply as his mother and Lily came back; Lily looking like she was feeling a hell of a lot better.

"So now what?" Vegeta asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I think Lily wants to go to the park…" Bulla said in a bored tone of voice as she seen Lily looking out the window at the park.

"Do you want to go to the park before shopping?" Trunks asked calmly.

Lily just looked up at him and sat back down in her seat with head down; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Ok…come on; let's go to the park." Vegeta said picking Lily up by the back of her shirt and carried her out of the restaurant with Trunks, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Dende while the girls stayed behind; Vegeta paid the bill up front and he let Bulma and the others know.

"The look on her face…" 18 said with a smile.

"Her eyes got so big…" Bulla, Marron and Pan said at the same time.

"Yeah…but did you hear her giggling half way to the door?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Are you ok? I mean she seems like a little daddy's and grandpa's girl…" Chi-Chi said looking at Bulma.

"Oh no; I'm thrilled. Most kids her age are afraid of Vegeta. And Lily…she's afraid of just about everyone and everything. She just needs someone she can trust. And she loves me; she hugged me after she washed her hands." Bulma said with a smile.

"What are you going to do when they move out?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"Oh…they're not going to move out…not for awhile at least. Trunks, as good as he is with her, still needs help. I'm not saying he'll never move out; but it won't be for awhile." Bulma said with a smile.

"Ok…" Bulla said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, let's get going; we need to go shopping so that she has clothes and such. I'm going to leave a good tip; that's the best service I've had here." Bulma said with smile as she left a $40 tip followed by Chi-Chi and 18 also leaving a tip as well.

 **With Lily & The Guys:**

Once at the park Lily stood there not knowing what to do…or rather being too afraid to do anything for fear she might get beat.

"What would you like to play on first? Go on; it's ok. Go play for a little bit. We're all right here." Trunks said with a smile, trying to encourage her.

"How about the slides? Those are always fun!" Goku said excitedly making Lily fall on her butt out of shock because of how happy and loud he was. But she didn't cry; instead she started giggling because he was a big goofball.

So she trusted him to take her on the slide while Vegeta or Trunks would wait at the bottom to catch her.

There were a few slides she only went on once; one shocked her and made her hair go crazy; one was metal, so it was really hot and one was too big for her.

Trunks helped her with the monkey bars.

"They are a bunch of kids…" Chi-Chi sighed as they watched their husbands and sons playing with Lily.

The final thing Lily _just_ _HAD_ to do was swing on the swings; those were her favorite…even if she didn't get how to pump her little legs yet. But she was able to hang on while Trunks pushed her and Vegeta stood in front, ready to catch her if she were to let go and go flying off.

"Ok guys; it's time to go! We need to go shopping and get home; I have stuff I need to get done tonight!" Bulma called out.

"And you guys have house work and chores to do! And Goten…you're grounded for spending the night at Bulma's and Vegeta's without asking!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goku and Goten.

Just as they were about to leave Lily froze in fear.

"Lily?" Trunks asked when he noticed she wasn't moving.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Trunks asked kneeling next to her. And that's when Piccolo was right behind them, faster than a speeding bullet. Which is good thing considering that's what he had caught in his hand…a speeding bullet that was headed straight for Trunks's head.

And that's when they seen a group of very shocked men staring at them; one with the gun that shot at Trunks.

One of the men didn't really seem to care; his attention was directly on Lily and hers on him…in nothing but fear.

With how she froze and all the color that drained from her face and the fact that she wet herself, everyone deduced that these were the monsters that hurt her…


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you and what do you want?" Trunks asked calmly/annoyed looking at the men while he picked Lily up.

"Who we are is none of your concern. As for what we want; we want what belongs to us. Now hand her over and no one gets hurt." One of the men said causing the men to look at each other before smirking.

"Ok…here's the plan. There's…I count seven of them and there are thirteen of us who fight. Who doesn't want to fight humans and who wants to get the ones who don't fight away from here?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"I'll take mom, Videl and Pan home." Goten said simply.

"I'll take Bulma and Bulla home; I think dad should take Lily to Master Roshi's Island." Gohan said simply.

"I can do that." Goku said looking at Lily.

"Marron, can come with us until you get all this done with." Bulma said simply.

"Ok. Then it sounds like a plan. That still leaves the eight of us vs. them. Hey cueball; call your police buddies and get them here quickly." Vegeta said simply while looking at Krillin.

The only reason Krillin wasn't fussing about Vegeta calling him "cueball…" again is because of Lily.

"Hey! Did you forget about us over here? Give us the girl and no one gets hurt." The lead guy of the group yelled again.

"Good luck with that." Bulma and Chi-Chi said before Gohan and Goten teleported them, Videl, Marron, Bulla and Pan to their vehicles so they could go home.

"Ok Lily; you have to go with Uncle Goku for a little while. Don't worry; he'll take very good care of you. He's one of the people I would trust with my life. Get her away from here and keep her safe." Trunks said seriously, handing her over to Goku while kissing her forehead.

"Of course; I won't let you down!" Goku exclaimed as he shot up into the air, tightly holding onto Lily as he flew away.

"What the hell?! Shoot him!" The lead guy yelled sending his best shot off to shoot Goku down.

"I'll take care of him." Dende said as he went after the one guy.

 **With Goku & Lily:**

No matter how good of a shot the one guy was; the bullets would never reach Goku & Lily with how high he had gone.

Lily had started crying after she heard the gun shots.

"Don't worry Little Lily; everything will all be ok. Your grandpa, daddy and all our friends will take care of those guys." Goku said rolling over onto his back with her sitting on his stomach; he really didn't care that she had an accident. After all, he had dealt with Gohan, Goten and Pan all peeing, pooping, puking and spitting up on him before; this was really nothing. Plus he has clean clothes at Mater Roshi's; he always kept clothes there for whatever reason.

"Hmm…I wonder if they'd mind…" Goku said as he stopped in a town he was flying over.

He, with the help of some female store clerks, got Lily some new pull-ups; these ones were purple with little bunnies on them.

"Do you feel better with clean bottoms on now?" Goku asked when Lily came out of a single bathroom. Goku may be really nice and all; and she may trust him…but, she still doesn't want men seeing her.

She nodded her head in response to him.

"Good. Well, let's get going then." Goku said picking her up and carried her out and started flying to Master Roshi's again.

While flying over the water to Master Roshi's Goku let Lily touch the water; she even somehow managed to catch a small fish.

"HEY!" Master Roshi called, waving from right by the water; Bulma and Chi-Chi had called and filled him in.

"Hey Master Roshi; we ran into some trouble…" Goku started.

"Yes, I already know; both Bulma and Chi-Chi already called and told me everything. Said you were on your way with the child. Hmmm…what have you got there?" Master Roshi asked looking at Lily, noticing she was holding something between her hands.

"Fish." Lily simply said holding out her hands, showing them the little fish she had caught.

"Waaahh!" Master Roshi yelled as he ran into his house, scrambling around, looking for something.

When he came back he scooped a bunch of water into a decent sized container.

"Ok…put the fish in the water. If you don't; it'll die." Master Roshi said to Lily who quickly put the fish in the container; she didn't want the fish to die because of her.

"That's a little fish…" Goku said looking at it.

"I'll say…I didn't think the area around here had little fish; they usually get eaten by bigger fish." Master Roshi said looking as Lily looked at the fish in amazement.

"I suppose she could've picked it up awhile back. Once we got a little ways away from the mainland I flew with her below me…allowing her hands to hit the water." Goku said simply.

"Hey Roshi…did I hear Goku?" Turtle asked rolling over; he had recently been given a skateboard that Bulma had modified for him so that he could get around faster…but at his own pace.

"Yes, you did." Master Roshi said looking at his longtime friend.

"Oh Goku; it's so good to see you again. Hmm? Who is this?" Turtle asked noticing Lily.

"This is Lily; she's Trunks's daughter." Goku explained.

"Oh I see… Wait…what?! Trunks has a kid? But she looks like she's at least two? Is she from the future?" Turtle asked shocked.

"Nope; she's not from the future. He just found out about her yesterday; I'm surprised Master Roshi didn't say something." Goku said scratching his head while looking up at the sky.

"Oh…it must've slipped my old mind… Well anyways, how would you like to build some sandcastles? I can take your fish and put it inside so it'll be safe. What do you say? I have a lot of stuff you can play with inside…" Master Roshi said scaring Lily, who hid behind Goku's leg; he figured it out right away.

"Oh…right. Well…how 'bout I bring the stuff to you? I'll be right back." Master Roshi said heading inside.

Master Roshi had all these toys and such for when Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bulla and Pan were really little and would come out to play.

"So what about her mother?" Turtle asked once Master Roshi went inside.

"Umm…Lily, why don't you go play over there? Please stay where I can see you; stay away from the water please." Goku said sending Lily to play with some of shells and such over where he could see her; he was very afraid of what Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma…especially Bulma would do to him if anything happened to Lily.

"Soo…what's going on?" Turtle asked looking at Goku; so he explained to him everything that he had learned…shocking the old turtle.

After he was done explaining all that bullshit to Turtle, Goku went over to Lily and built sandcastles… Heh! More like sand fortresses with Lily; they were certainly taller than her. But she didn't care; she loved it as she giggled.

After sometime, when she got tired and it was time for nap time, Goku learned that she had a temper…

 **With The Others:**

Piccolo and Dende had placed a barrier up so as there would be no witnesses.

"Ok…you have one chance to tell us, where on hell's fuck did you take our god damn prize?!" The leader asked, pissed off.

"Your prize? She's not a prize; she's my daughter!" Trunks yelled losing all control right away and turned Super Saiyan.

Trust me when I say that was not the plan; but this guy just pissed Trunks off; he completely pushed him over the edge…as well as Vegeta.

They also weren't going to kill these men…so they had to keep some self control and not go past Super Saiyan one…which was no easy feat for Vegeta.

"What in the world? What the hell are you? I knew the little girl was a freak with those cat ears and ape tail…" The guy started, but quickly regretted it…

"My little girl is not a freak!" Trunks yelled punching him square in the face, knocking him into a tree.

"I'm guessing you've never heard of Saiyans…" Vegeta said as he watched his son defend his granddaughter's honor.

"Saiyans? Those good for nothing alien things that tried to destroy planet earth years and years ago? Those things in which now people accept into our world?" Another man said pissing Vegeta off…but he managed to keep his calm.

"Yes…that's us. And at least we, unlike scums like you; we can be civil and repent for what we have done. Can you?" Vegeta asked, referring to all that they did to Lily.

"We never murdered anyone!" One of the group members yelled.

"No; you just did worse…much worse. You tortured and molested and attempted to rape a child. Plus…if you tried with that little girl; you were probably successful with other little children weren't you?" Piccolo asked calmly…oh but on the inside he was seething.

"Ain't nothing wrong with that…plus that little girl only got away because her mother went and overdosed. We were supposed to have her all today and tomorrow and the day after…" One of the men said laughing mercilessly as did the others causing Trunks and Vegeta to see nothing but red.

"Oh boy…this is where Lily's ability would come in handy… Hey Krillin, did you get a hold of your police buddies?" Tien asked shaking his head while he and the others backed away.

"No not yet!" Krillin called back.

"Good; don't. This is not going to end well…" Tien said simply.

Piccolo and Dende just looked at each other before nodding and teleporting everyone to a desolate place where humans couldn't get to…where no one would hear these men scream…where no one would ever find their bodies…

Tien, Dende, Chiaotzu, Krillin and 18 stayed clear out of it…unless the men tried to beg them for help…then they beat the crap out of them and sent them back to Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo.

As much as they want to stop them and have police deal with them; they were also too afraid of those three right now. That, and even if these men were to serve time, they wouldn't change.

They cleared through these men rather quickly and they left the leader and his right-hand man for last; they wanted them to hear and see what was coming for them.

Oh and by the way, Trunks never killed anyone; he just severely beat them and let his father and Piccolo take care of the killings.

"Piccolo, you can have the right-hand man; leave the leader to us." Vegeta exclaimed looking at Piccolo.

For most of the kills, they were pretty quick and painless; shots through the head or heart.

These last two were not as simple or slow. Oh no; Piccolo hunted and stalked his guy for over half an hour before shooting some kind of beam through his stomach.

The guy then crawled painfully across the ground, trying to get away from Piccolo.

"Back off you alien freak!" The leader exclaimed shooting Piccolo in the shoulder.

Both men were shocked when they seen that it really didn't faze him; they were petrified when Piccolo just started laughing and just ripped his arm off at the shoulder, removing the bullet in the process.

"Don't worry about him; he'll be fine." Vegeta and Trunks said appearing out of nowhere; Piccolo then fired the kill shot by shooting that beam out of his mouth.

"Six down, one to go." Vegeta and Trunks said as the one guy started backing away and Piccolo went to join Krillin and the others.

Simply speaking, Trunks grabbed the guy by the shirt and threw him into a bolder…hard. Surprisingly, he only sustained a broken arm and wrist.

"Boy, you're getting soft; you only broke a few bones." Vegeta said eerily calm as the guy stood up.

"Just kill me already! I know I'm not getting out of here alive; so just kill me and get it over already!" The guy yelled furious.

"Why? Why do you do what you do to little children?" Trunks asked standing there.

"Why? Why not? They're so easy and can't fight back like adults or even teenagers can. For the most part they're easy to keep quiet as well… However, there are few that need more persuasion. Now, Daisy's little girl…to who I guess is your little girl as well…she's a cute little thing…and she was mine. And she was going to continue being mine as she got older. And once she got old enough I would've taken her virginity and all that…oh yeah; she's a cute little thing alri…" Trunks had heard enough and completely lost it; he changed into Super Saiyan three and completely annihilated or obliterated the guy.

There was literally nothing left of the guy as Trunks had ripped his arms and legs off; he had beat him well until after the guy was dead…completely making it impossible to identify the guy should someone find him… However, Trunks completely destroyed him; by the time he was done with him, the guy was nothing but a blood stain on some rocks.

At that point both Vegeta and Piccolo had to hold Trunks back; Piccolo was behind him, holding him under his arms, while standing his ground and Vegeta was holding onto his shoulders from the front talking to him

"Boy, that's enough; it's over! He's dead! He can't hurt her anymore! Trunks!" Vegeta yelled; then he got an idea.

"Piccolo let him go. I'll be fine; trust me!" Vegeta exclaimed looking at Piccolo.

Piccolo let Trunks go and that's when Vegeta, did what he normally doesn't do; he hugged Trunks; and instantly Trunks calmed down.

"…I'm sorry…" Trunks said eventually as he sunk down to his knees.

"Its fine…those men deserved it…especially that man. Family is one of the most important things to a Saiyan; and that man messed with our family. We can't let him get away with that; especially when the family member is a defenseless little child. Let's get home and get changed so that we can go get Lily and take her shopping." Vegeta said calmly getting Trunks to stand up.

"Umm…where are we anyways?" Krillin asked looking around as Piccolo and Dende destroyed the other bodies so that nothing was left of them either.

"Don't worry; we'll take you home." Dende said simply as he and Piccolo got ready and took them back home, to Vegeta's and Trunks's home…

 **An Hour Later:**

Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Bulla were just landing at Master Roshi's home when they seen a giant sandcastle, that was just half the size of Master Roshi's home.

"What on earth is that?" Vegeta asked looking at the sandcastle.

"That's a sandcastle that Goku built with Lily…well Lily started out with what she could reach and then she just ended up decorating what Goku finished building…with his help of course.

"Where is Lily anyways?" Trunks asked looking around.

"She just went down for a nap a little bit ago." Master Roshi said simply.

"Where's Goku?" Bulma asked looking around.

"I think he's in the castle… If I were you, I would highly recommend a daily nap; she gets a little fussy or cranky when she gets tired…" Master Roshi started.

"Yeah…most kids do; Trunks and Bulla both did…" Bulma said remembering nap time with her kids.

"Oh no…not like her. She's defiantly got Saiyan in her." Master Roshi said making a face.

"What happened?" Trunks and Bulma asked while Vegeta and Bulla stood there.

"You know, for a tiny, little, shy thing, she's actually really tough." Goku could be heard from the sandcastle.

"Goku…what happened to you?!" Bulma, Trunks and Bulla asked in shock when Goku came out of the castle.

"Is that a bite mark?" Bulma asked looking at Goku's arm.

"Yeah…before she went down for her nap she started getting upset so I figured I'd try to calm her down…and she ended up biting me. And then she started hitting me." Goku said causing Vegeta to fall on the ground laughing.

"That's my granddaughter!" Vegeta howled with laughter.

"Vegeta…" Bulma exclaimed looking at the bite on Goku's arm.

"It's not that bad, really…Master Roshi thinks it might be the cat in her. Or maybe a way to protect herself…" Goku said simply.

"Sowee…" Lily said softly from the front door, rubbing her eyes. She also had a few tears running down her cheeks; she felt bad for biting Goku.

"No, you don't have to be sorry; it's ok. It's my fault for trying to comfort you without knowing how you would react. Besides, it didn't really even hurt when you bit me." Goku said laughing a little. But he meant every word he said; it wasn't her fault.

"Goku…it's really not ok…" Bulma started out while looking from Goku to Lily.

"But I don't know how to punish her…she's already been tortured enough as is…" Bulma said looking at Lily.

"Lily…you can't bite our friends, ok? Tell you what; you're only allowed to bite bad men who are trying take or hurt you. This time it's ok…sort of; Uncle Goku didn't know what else to do. You apologized, so you're not in horrible trouble this time. But if you bite any of us again you'll need to be put on time out or something. Ok?" Trunks said kneeling in front of Lily.

"Otay… You twake cware of bad men?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes…we took care of the bad men. But you don't need to know about that. I'm interested in what you and Uncle did here at Master Roshi's." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"I got fish!" Lily cried happily.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"I gwet fish!" Lily said excitedly as she ran inside and then ran outside with the fish she had caught a few minutes later; Master Roshi had to go in with her to get the fish down from a shelf she couldn't reach.

"What is that?" Bulma asked looking at the little fish swimming around in the container.

"Fish!" Lily cried happily causing everyone to look at Goku.

"Oh, right when we get away from the mainland I held onto her as she ran her hands in the water; she had a blast. And somewhere along the line she caught the fish. Master Roshi put it in this container of water for her so the fish wouldn't die. Oh, and I bought her new pull-up things…" Goku said simply.

"Ok…" The group said in shock.

"Fish!" Lily cried again.

"Hey mom, dad; can she keep the fish?" Trunks asked looking from Lily and the fish to his parents.

"Sure…why not?" Vegeta and Bulma said looking at Lily.

"But you need to take care of it…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"NO! I twake cware of fish!" Lily cried nearly dropping her fish.

"Ok…" Bulma and Trunks said looking at her.

"But I'll have to buy it food…" Trunks said simply.

"Oh no, you don't; I have a good three or four months of fish food you can have for the fish. I can drop it off for you later if you want; she just fed it before her nap…" Master Roshi said simply.

"That'd be great…" Trunks and Bulma said still in shock.

"I can drop the food off in your yard if you want when I go home…" Goku offered instead of having Master Roshi go through the trouble.

"That'd be even better." Bulma said with a smile.

So what are you going to name your fish?" Goku asked looking at Lily.

Lily looked around…looking at everyone as they looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Fishy!" Lily cried happily shocking everyone, causing both Goku and Vegeta to just fall over in shock or something while Bulma and Bulla stood there laughing at them and Trunks sat there smiling at his daughter and her new fish, Fishy…


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are you ready to go shopping for some new clothes now?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

Lily just tilted her head to the side and looked at Trunks, not understanding.

"It's ok; we're going to get you some new things such as clothes, pajamas, socks and shoes that actually fit you. I think grandma wants to get you your very own bed, blankets and pillows." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"And don't forget plenty of stuffed animals, toys, puzzles, movies, music, nightlights in case she's afraid of the dark, coloring books, crayons, books and just all sorts of things." Bulma said happily.

"See? It's all good. Maybe we'll stop by a fast food place and get some lunch first…seeing as it's after noon." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Fishy?" Lily asked innocently.

"That's right…" Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta all said at the same time unsure.

"I can drop Fishy off as well if you'd like; I can put it all in the garage if you'd like." Goku offered.

"Sure. There we go. Uncle Goku is going to drop off Fishy and Fishy's food while we're out. And when we get home from our big day of shopping Fishy will be there waiting. Does that sound like a plan?" Trunks asked as Lily held onto that container with the fish inside of it for dear life.

"Otay…" Lily said softly as she looked at Goku, giving him Fishy.

"I'll take good care of Fishy; I promise." Goku said smiling softly at little Lily.

"Thanks so much for watching her for me…the both of you." Trunks said to both Goku and Master Roshi as he picked Lily up.

"It's no problem!" Goku said happily.

"She was no trouble at all. She, like all of you, is welcome here any time you or she wants." Master Roshi said as Vegeta took Bulma, Trunks took Lily and Bulla all flew off; Goku wasn't too far behind.

"See you around!" They all called back.

"I thought you were going straight to the house!" Bulma called over to Goku seeing that he had the fish and all the food.

"Well, I figured I'd go with you until you got to land!" Goku said with a smile.

"We're not paying for you to have lunch with us!" Vegeta exclaimed annoyed.

"Vegeta! Goku is nice enough to take Fishy and its food to the house for Lily; the least you could do is be nice!" Bulma yelled.

"Woman…you are so lucky Lily is here…or else…" Vegeta warned.

"Or else what?!" Bulma shot back.

"Mmmm! Wahhh!" Lily started crying; she didn't like it when people fought.

"Ohh, its ok Lily…grandma and grandpa are just playing around; he's not really going to do anything. Uncle Goku said you like to put your hands in the water. Would you like to do that again?" Trunks asked trying to calm Lily down; she just nodded her head.

"Damnit… We're sorry Lily!" Vegeta and Bulma cursed under their breaths before calling back to Lily.

After a few minutes, what had previously happened didn't matter anymore... Lily was laughing and having a good time running her hands in the water and having the feeling of the water hitting her face.

Asides from her giggling, the rest of the way was pretty much silent…well except for Goku who was talking up a storm about something or other.

"Fish!" Lily cried out as soon as they made it to land.

"Yes, Uncle Goku has Fishy." Bulma said with a smile.

"New fish!" Lily cried holding up her little hands to reveal that she had picked up another little fish; the same type as the last one.

"Ok…put it with Fishy." Vegeta said looking at Lily.

"I guess it was a good thing you came with after all." Bulma said as they watch Lily gently place the new fish in with Fishy.

"So what are you going to name this fish?" Goku asked kindly.

"Stripes." Lily said softly as she watched her fish; this fish had noticeable strips on it while Fishy didn't; Fishy had spots. But they were the same species of fish; just different breeds or whatever. (a.n.: I do not know a lot about fish…if you couldn't tell)

"Ok…if you ever bring her to Master Roshi's place again; don't let her play in the water the entire time or she'll catch more fish…" Vegeta said doing his best to edit himself around Lily.

What he really wanted to say was…

"If you ever bring her to that freaking hermit's shack again don't let her play in the damn water again because she's only going to come out with my fucking fish! And we really don't need any more fucking fish!"

"Very good staying calm Vegeta; I love you so much." Bulma said mocking him before giving him a kiss.

"Icky!" Lily cried out when she seen them kiss like that.

"She's got that right." Bulla said as she started laughing.

"Icky? I'll show you "Icky;" just you wait." Bulma said as she picked up Lily and started kissing her all over her cheeks causing her to spaz out in laughter.

After a few minutes Bulma set her back down and looked directly at Bulla, "and as for you…"

"Oh no. NO, no, no! Mom!" Bulla screeched as Bulma attacked her with cheek kisses as well.

"Your grandma's crazy." Vegeta said looking directly at Lily while standing next to Trunks.

"Yeah, but you love her." Goku and Trunks said simply.

"Yeah…that's because I dig tough, smart, crazy and fun chicks. And your mom checks all of those boxes." Vegeta said watching his wife and daughter.

"Hey woman; I think the child is hungry! And don't you have stuff you need to get done tonight? Shouldn't we get this shopping stuff done?" Vegeta asked looking at his wife seriously, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh that's right! We need to get going!" Bulma exclaimed, completely forgetting about all that.

"Before we all go our separate ways I need to say something." Goku said out of nowhere.

"Of course you do…" Vegeta grumbled.

"What is it?" Bulma asked politely while elbowing her husband in the side.

"You would think with her being part cat and all she'd hate the water like Lord Beerus…or that she'd want to eat the fish… But she seems to really like the water and the fish." Goku said looking at Trunks, Lily, Bulma and Vegeta.

"And didn't her mother nearly drown her in a lake?" Bulla asked calmly as Lily clung to Trunks and put her face in his shoulder.

"Well none of us are going to drown her; I'm certainly not going to. And I think she knows she can trust us. As for her being part cat; she's also part Saiyan. So with that being said she's not full cat and Saiyans love the water; we all love swimming and such. As for her not wanting to eat the fish and keeping them as pets…I'm not sure about." Trunks explained as he held Lily and gently rubbed her back.

"Good enough for me. I'll see you all later! I'll just drop all this off in your kitchen." Goku said teleporting away causing Vegeta to fall over.

"What's wrong dear?" Bulma asked calmly as Trunks and Bulla started floating, getting ready to go.

"I thought that idiot was going to put it all in the back shed or whatever…" Vegeta said slightly annoyed as he stood up and grabbed Bulma so that they could make it back to their vehicle.

"Well I'm sure with everything that was going on Goku didn't think about teleporting there." Bulma said simply.

"None of us did." Trunks said as they continued to fly.

They made it back to their car within fifteen minutes or so and Lily was becoming very cranky; she was hungry.

"Just a quick question." Bulla said as they stood there.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked looking at his daughter.

"Why didn't we just teleport to the car?" Bulla asked seriously.

"Do you know how to teleport?" Vegeta asked opening the van door.

"No." Bulla answered.

"Well there you go." Vegeta said simply.

"But you and Trunks do." Bulla said as they got in.

"Yes, we do. But I have your mother and Trunks has Lily; we can only hold onto one person at a time at this moment when teleporting to other locations. We're not those Namekians." Vegeta explained.

"And we don't really know what it would do to Lily; she's only three and so little. Come to think of it; I think she's smaller than most little girls her age." Bulma said looking in the mirror to look back at Lily.

"Not to mention young lady; you're grounded." Vegeta said driving.

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed smiling, pointing across Vegeta's face.

"What is it now woman?!" Vegeta asked annoyed as he tried to stay in his lane.

"There's Wac-A-Burger! We should stop there for lunch! Come on dear; Lily's hungry and there's a play center in there! And they serve all sorts of different sandwiches and such. And look, Lily seems excited about going." Bulma exclaimed happily; and Lily did seem like she really wanted to go.

"Fine…at least that moron isn't with…" Vegeta mumbled turning into Wac-A-Burger's parking lot.

"Can I go to Pan's or Marron's house?" Bulla asked somewhat embarrassed; she hated Wac-A-Burger; she wasn't a little kid anymore.

"No, you may not. You're grounded remember. Be thankful we're letting you come out with us now." Vegeta said as they got out of the car.

"Then can I go home?" Bulla asked, pleading.

"No…we're all spending time as a family. I don't trust you to go straight home. And if you're going to complain some more your mother and I can always extend your grounding. You can spend time with your family; it won't kill you." Vegeta said simply as he stood by her door, waiting.

"Mom?" Bulla asked, pleading with her.

"I agree with your father." Bulma said simply.

"Trunks, help me out; you got to stay home alone when you were my age didn't you?" Bulla asked, hoping her brother would understand.

"Bulla, I can't help you out with this one right now. Right now, my only concern is getting Lily fed. Then getting the shopping done so we can get home and get her things set up." Trunks said as he bounced Lily up and down.

"And besides, we normally trust you; but with what happened last night we can't. Trunks may have been a trouble maker, but he never had a girl spend the night without our permission…and he never spent the night at a girls'." Bulma explained.

"Then how did Lily come to be?" Bulla asked.

"We're not having this discussion right now. I'm going to go get Lily something to eat…with or without you." Trunks said heading in.

"Come on Bulla; we'll discuss this all later." Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.

"Fine…" Bulla complained, following them in.

"Welcome to Wac-A-Burger, how may I take your order?" A lady at the register asked with a smile.

"Yes; can we get eight regular quarter pound burgers with everything on them with two large fries and a large chocolate shake, two double cheese burgers with everything except onions with a medium fry and a tea, a fish sandwich with a medium fry a soda, six chicken sandwiches with two large fries and a large chocolate shake and two cheese burgers with everything except onions and mustard, a medium fry and a small vanilla shake?" Bulma asked looking at the lady.

"So you want eight regular quarter pound burgers with everything on them with two large fries and a large chocolate shake, two double cheese burgers with everything except onions with a medium fry and a tea, a fish sandwich with a medium fry a soda, six chicken sandwiches with two large fries and a large chocolate shake and two cheese burgers with everything except onions and mustard, a medium fry and a small vanilla shake? Does that all sound correct?" The lady asked, repeating what Bulma had asked for.

"Yes, that's all correct." Bulma answered back.

"Ok…is that for here or to go?" The lady asked calmly.

"For here." Bulma answered.

"Ok. Your total comes to $53.84; and it will out as soon as possible. Please find a table and here's your number: 43." The lady said handing Bulma one of those plastic number things.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Bulma said pleasantly.

"Thank you; you as well. Oh, and if you're planning on taking the little girl into the play area; please note that only one adult is allowed in the play area with said child. And shoes aren't allowed in there as well and the child must have socks. It's the bosses rule; I'm terribly sorry about all this." The lady explained and then explained the last part when Vegeta gave a look.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine; isn't it Vegeta?" Bulma asked giving him the death glare.

"Yes, it's fine." Vegeta mumbled as he went to find a spot.

"Sorry about him…" Bulma apologized; but in the back of her head she was agreeing with him.

"It's ok; we see this often." The lady said as they went to find a seat.

"So what are we going to do now?" Bulma asked as they looked for a good spot.

"Can we sit somewhere in the back?" Bulla asked; she didn't want to sit by a window and risk any of her friends seeing her at Wac-A-Burger with her parents, older brother and older brother's new kid.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with Bulla, but I think that would be a good idea; I don't think Lily wants to sit by a window as well." Trunks said as Lily hid her face in his shoulder.

"Ok; that's fine." Bulma said as they went to the back, which didn't have any windows.

"So…food's probably going to be awhile yet. Trunks, why don't you take Lily to the play area until then?" Bulma suggested.

"Ok. Lily, do you want to go play for awhile?" Trunks asked calmly.

Lily got super excited about that and kicked her shoes off right away.

"Whoa, slow down there. You need to wait for me." Trunks said removing his shoes before picking her up to take her to the play area.

"Trunks." Bulma said stopping him.

"Yeah?" Trunks asked right away.

"Get some pictures?" Bulma asked holding a camera.

"Yes of course." Trunks said taking the camera.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Lily played mainly in the ball-pit area with two slides; she didn't care about anything else. Oh no, she only wanted to play in the ball-pit. She would slide down the two slides that went to the ball-pit.

As per his mother's request, Trunks got plenty of pictures.

"Lily, time to get out; it's time to eat!" Trunks called looking at his daughter.

He had watched other parents call for their kids and there would be screaming from the kids because they didn't want to get out. Lily on the other hand got out right away and went straight to Trunks; she didn't want to get in trouble.

Even though she knows her daddy would never physically hurt her on purpose, somewhere deep inside her head was still afraid of getting beat or something.

When Trunks picked Lily up, he kind of smiled because he could hear the other parents…

"What the hell?"

"How did he get his child to behave so well?"

"I wish my child was that well behaved."

And so on and so on. But what none of them knew was that she was severely abused and probably has PTSD and is afraid of being hurt.

While eating, Lily shocked them all by eating not only her burgers and fries and drinking her shake; but she also ate one of Trunks's chicken sandwiches. What's so shocking about that is that she wouldn't eat the chicken last night; she spit it out after a few seconds.

After they were done Bulma took Lily to the bathroom and they all…minus Bulla of course…decided to stay a little longer so that Lily could play for a little bit more; this time Vegeta took her back.

 **With Bulla:**

Bulla had to use the bathroom when one of her friends from school walked in.

"Bulla, is that you?" A girl with blond hair asked walking up behind her as she was washing her hands.

"Nana…what are you doing here?" Bulla asked shocked.

"I got suckered into coming here with my family. I'm guessing so did you; I seen your brother and parents. Who's the little girl?" The girl, Nana asked looking at Bulla.

"Yeah, I'm here with the family. The little girl is Trunks's daughter; her name is Lily and she's three." Bulla explained.

"Daughter? I didn't know Trunks had a kid." Nana said shocked; she's had a crush on him for the last two or so years.

"Yeah; neither did we. We found out yesterday. Do you remember Daisy?" Bulla asked looking at Nana.

"Yeah…that slut that always stole Trunks away from us." Nana said seething.

"Yeah…well she's the mother. She had Lily for the first three years of her life and didn't tell Trunks. She was also severely abusive towards Lily. But you can't tell anyone about this; Trunks and my family will kill me if they find out I told you any of this." Bulla said simply.

"Your secret is safe with me. So…did you and Goten have sex yet? Did you have him spend the night at your house?" Nana asked looking at Bulla.

"Yes, he spent the night last night; but we didn't have sex. And then this morning my alarm never went off so my mom walked in and found us; so I'm grounded. For how long, I don't know. What about you and what's his face?" Bulla said simply and then asked.

"Ouch. I'm sorry. We started; but I guess I was being too loud because my dad came busting in thinking I was being attacked. But there's always next time." Nana explained.

"I'm sorry…and yeah…" Bulla said simply and then unsure.

"Not as sorry as either of you will be." Bulma and Nana's mom said walking into the bathroom, hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"MOM! What are you doing in here? Spying on me?" Bulla and Nana both exclaimed shocked.

"No; you said you simply had to come use the bathroom. That was ten minutes ago. It doesn't take ten minutes to pee or poop. You are soo lucky that I'm not like Nana's mom. Now go; march. Just wait until your father hears about this." Bulma said simply embarrassing her daughter while Nana's mom dragged her out into the main areas speaking in a loud clear voice how she failed as a mother because her fourteen year old was planning on having sex and almost did last night and was once again planning on it.

"He doesn't really have to know about this does he? I mean I didn't have sex with Goten last night." Bulla said just before they got to their table.

"Yes, he does; I don't keep stuff like this from him. But it's going to wait until later tonight. Now in." Bulma exclaimed once they got to the table.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked meaning with Nana.

"She was having sex with some guy and you can't tell your father this just yet because I want the rest of today to go smoothly; but apparently Bulla was planning on having Goten spend the night for awhile now. I don't know whether or not she's had sex yet or not; but she says she isn't. However, I don't know if I believe that; I can't trust her anymore with what I just learned." Bulma said upset.

"Mom, I promise you I've never had sex with Goten yet; he wants to wait until I'm at least sixteen! He's only spent the night a few times!" Bulla cried.

"A few nights?!" Bulma exclaimed shocked.

"You know what? No. I'll be right back. You stay there." Bulma said getting up.

She came back ten minutes later a little calmer…with Piccolo.

"What's Piccolo doing here?" Trunks and Bulla asked.

"He's here to get Bulla; he's going to watch her until we get done shopping. He'll bring her home later." Bulma explained as calmly as she could.

"But…" Bulla started.

"No buts Bulla. Now go." Bulma said strictly.

"Fine…if it makes you feel any better I'm sorry." Bulla said honestly.

"Thank you for that; but you're still going with Piccolo and you're still grounded." Bulma said sighing.

"Yes of course." Bulla said going with Piccolo.

 **With Vegeta & Lily:**

'I wonder what's taking them so long. Bulma said fifteen minutes to half an hour. It's been at least thirty-five minutes. I don't sense anything… Maybe they just wanted the child to have some fun for once in her life.' Vegeta thought to himself as he watched Lily play in the ball-pit; he couldn't help but smile gently at her…it was the other kids he didn't care for.

'God…when did I become so damn soft?' Vegeta asked himself.

About five minutes later Lily was out of the pit and ran straight to Vegeta's legs; a look of absolute fear across her face as she started crying.

"Granpa, I wan daddy!" Lily cried uncontrollably.

"Ok. Ok, come on; we'll go get your daddy. Calm down." Vegeta said as calmly as he could while looking around.

He didn't see anything or anyone suspicious; nor did he sense anything or anyone. Everything seemed perfectly fine.

'What is going on?' Vegeta asked as he walked out of the play area to his wife and son.

"What's going on?" Bulma and Trunks asked right away when Vegeta walked back there with an inconsolable Lily.

"I don't know; she just started freaking out saying she wants her daddy. So here you go. Where's Bulla?" Vegeta asked noticing Bulla wasn't there.

"With Piccolo; I'll explain it later. What happened in there?" Bulma asked again.

"I'm not sure; she just started freaking out. She was playing in the pit of balls just fine when all of the sudden she came running over to me with tears running down her face. I didn't see or sense anyone or anything out of the ordinary." Vegeta said looking around.

"Neither did I." Trunks said rocking Lily, who had stopped crying so loudly and was just crying silent tears; she also got the hiccups.

"Well, she's calming down now. We should probably get going; I'm probably not going to get what I needed done tonight anyways. But whatever; it is what it is. I'd rather spend time with my family anyways. I wish Bulla could've been here…but yeah. Let's get going." Bulma said with a smile.

 **Several Long Hours Later:**

Or as Vegeta would say…

 **Several Long Ass Hours Later:**

"How in the world did we end up coming home with three kittens and a puppy?" Vegeta asked as they entered their home with all the stuff they bought for Lily along with three kittens and a puppy.

"Because you just couldn't say no to her…and neither could we." Bulma said as Trunks carried Lily, who was sleeping inside and set her on the couch; he then covered her up.

"So which room are we sticking her in?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I was thinking the spare room next to yours. That way you can listen for her or she can get to you whenever she needs quickly." Bulma said simply.

"Ok; that works for me." Trunks said simply.

"Good. So I have a question for you." Bulma said simply looking at Trunks.

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked nervously; he had a sinking feeling he knew what it was already.

"Who was that girl you were talking to in the mall earlier?" Bulma asked the question that Trunks dreaded…


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean Tandy? She's nobody really; she's just a girl I went to school with...kind of; she's two years older than me. She's short and couldn't reach something; she asked for some help. That…and she had both seen and heard about Lily. I asked her how she had heard about Lily; she said that Nana told her. She also told that Lily was also Daisy's and that she was severely abused and whatnot. So I can't help but wonder how Nana found out…" Trunks explained sighing.

"Bulla…she must've told her when they were in the bathroom at Wac-A-Burger…" Bulma sighed in frustration.

"But anyways, Tandy asked how old Lily was and I told to which she replied that she also has a three year old; she has a little girl as well. But I guess she has a five year old boy as well. She asked that whenever Lily was ready if we'd wanna try to do a play date or whatever at a park or something. She and her fiancé are also getting ready to add to their family; she's pregnant. But anyways, I guess she's part of some group…sorry, the creator of a group of some play groups. Apparently she started the group after she broke up with the father of her first two children after she caught him cheating on her…with her best friend. So the group started as a group for single mothers…then went to single parents in general. And now, because she's engaged, it's open to anyone looking to get their children to interact with other children. It stars at age two and goes until they start early childhood or kindergarten. And I guess she even has it organized into age groups…like two year olds with two year olds, three year olds with three year olds and so on. But, that's not to say they can't all hang out with whoever they get along with. But, if memory serves me right, Tandy has always been a little OCD. Anyways, I told her I'd think about it." Trunks explained simply.

"That actually sounds like a good plan. It'd be good to get her out and socialized with other kids her age before she starts school so she can actually have friends." Bulma said making Vegeta groan in annoyance.

"What?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"Do you really think schools will accept a girl with cat ears? I'm not trying to be an ass or anything…I'm just thinking about it in a logical sense…" Vegeta said remaining level headed.

"Tandy said there's a school for special children like Lily; her children go there because their father was part dog or something like that." Trunks explained.

"Are most of the kids in that group different like Lily and her children?" Bulma and Vegeta both asked right away.

"I'm not sure…I didn't ask. But I do know I'll check the places out before hand." Trunks said calmly.

"Good; I'll go with you as well." Vegeta said calmly and then became irritated when the puppy started barking.

"Seriously…how did we end up coming home with three cats and a dog?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Actually, it's three kittens and a puppy." Trunks corrected and then put his hands up in defense remembering their long day shopping.

 **Flashback:**

They had just left Wac-A-Burger when they ran into Yamcha.

"Hey, what were you doing earlier that was so important you couldn't join us for breakfast this morning…after you told me you would be there? Everyone else made it." Bulma asked and then said very annoyed.

"I had family emergency." Yamcha said calmly.

"I thought you said your family was all dead." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Trunks, put Lily in the car…now." Vegeta said sternly; Lily didn't need to hear any of this…so Trunks listened to his father.

"I have a brother that needed help with something." Yamcha said becoming annoyed…but not nearly as much as Bulma.

"That you said was dead to you because he was nothing but a no good greedy snake in the grass." Bulma shot back reminding him.

"We made up awhile back." Yamcha said defending his actions.

"When awhile back? Because when Pan asked you about your family someone mentioned your brother and those were the exact words you chose to use…last week!" Bulma yelled becoming agitated.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" Yamcha asked, also becoming agitated…especially when Vegeta came up behind Bulma and held her in his arms.

"Because I invited you to breakfast and you said you'd be there! If you didn't want to be there, you should've just said so!" Bulma yelled becoming pissed.

"I wanted to be there until I found out everyone was going to be there! I thought it was going to be just the two of us!" Yamcha yelled causing confusion to spark across Bulma's eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked.

"Oh come on Bulma! Seriously! I love you! I still love you! I don't understand why you won't give me another chance! I'm so much better than that Saiyan oath behind you! I'm nice and I care more!" Yamcha yelled.

"Excuse me?! I thought we were done with all this; I thought you finally moved on like I had! I thought you finally realized that I really don't love you like that anymore; that I love Vegeta, who I have a family with! And he cares for me and the kids more than anything in this world!" Bulma yelled furious that Yamcha would even say something like that.

"Really? He cares more about you and your family? He cares more about you and your family over becoming stronger; becoming strong enough to defeat Goku…which he says on a daily basis might I add! If you would've just stayed with me we could've had a family together! If Trunks were mine there's no way he would've ever made that mistake!" Yamcha yelled furious, aiming that last comment at Lily.

"Hey! Leave Lily out of it! And if you must know…I think it was the last party you threw that Daisy and I got drunk, had sex in your spare room that I got her pregnant at!" Trunks yelled pissed off; he may not have known Lily for more than a day, but she was already his pride and joy.

"And why do you say that?" Yamcha asked looking at Trunks.

"Because it was the last time I really seen Daisy and the only time we had sex without a condom. Any other time I would've used a condom. So yes, I made a mistake that night; but Lily is certainly not a mistake! What has gotten into you, seriously?" Trunks asked looking at Yamcha; he used to look up to Yamcha a lot…and not because he was shorter than him…but because he was a good guy…a good friend.

"Nothing is going on that concerns any of you!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"Excuse us?! You're talking about how much you love my wife and that you could be so much better as a dad! And you called my granddaughter a mistake! How the hell doesn't any of that concern any us…especially Trunks?!" Vegeta asked pissed off, ready to beat the shit out of Yamcha.

"Daddy! Gampa! Gamma!" Lily cried out as someone was trying to kidnap her.

"Hey!" Trunks and Vegeta yelled pissed off; they thought they could turn their backs for a few while Lily sat in the vehicle.

"Give me back my daughter!" Trunks yelled as he and Vegeta took off after him while Bulma contacted the police.

Yamcha took this opportunity to take off.

"Daddy! Gampa!" Lily cried in a panic causing the man to stop what he was doing and panic.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" The man said cowering as he let Lily go.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked running over with a police officer.

"I'm sorry; I was paid by a man to get the girl. He said that she was his kidnapped daughter. I didn't know he was lying until the girl cried out for them. I swear!" The man exclaimed as police cuffed him.

"Is there a problem here?" Coast as showing up.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as Trunks cradled Lily to him.

"Bulma called me and explained what was going on. She then asked if I knew how many people were coming after Lily. I said no. My wife, kids and I were grocery shopping; now they're not happy with me. But this is an emergency, so they'll get over it…I hope." Coast said simply.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" The police officer asked trying to get Lily from Trunks.

"My name is Coast Peer and I'm with Child and Social Services. That little girl, Lily, is Trunks's daughter. I just gave him custody yesterday. So, there's no need to try to take her from him. If you need proof I have all the information in my information device here." Coast said pulling out a small device and turned it on and went to Lily's information.

"Ok; we just needed to make sure. You're free to go. But as for you…" The police officer said looking at the man.

"Wait! Mom, take Lily." Trunks exclaimed out of nowhere and then said as he handed Lily to his mother.

"What is it?" Bulma, Coast and the police officer asked confused.

"Who sent you? And if whoever sent you really sent you why wouldn't they just call the police if they suspected I had kidnapped "their" child? Why would they send a patsy to go get their child for them?" Trunks asked questioning the guy.

"I umm…" The guy started becoming nervous.

"He asked you a question!" Vegeta snapped becoming angry while Lily clung to Bulma and cried.

"It's ok; it's ok…" Bulma did her best to calm Lily down while rubbing her back.

"Hahaha…so, you've figured me out them. You really are smart. I will never tell you who sent me…other then he's my boss. And even if you put me away, he'll still get her; nothing will stop my boss from getting her. He and his buddies will have her. And the best part is you will never know who's coming for her because I'll never give any of them up." The man said pissing Trunks and Vegeta off.

"Ok that's enough; let's go. If you want, we can place protection detail around your home." The police officer said taking the man into custody.

"No, it's fine; we don't need that." Trunks sighed looking at his mom and Lily.

"We're not exactly human…I'm a Saiyan and he's at least half Saiyan." Vegeta said shocking the man in the police vehicle.

"WHAT?! Nobody said anything about dealing with non humans except for the girl! But she's nothing…" The man said freaked out.

"So they must not know…let them come; they try coming after my family they'll be dead men. And as I'm protecting my family, that's just fine. And don't worry about her; she'll be something some day; she's half Saiyan as well." Vegeta said evilly while looking at the very scared man, who had now pissed himself; he was so scared.

"Well…you all have a nice rest of the day now." The police officer said going to the driver's side of his vehicle.

"Yes, you as well." Bulma and Trunks said as he got in.

"Daddy…" Lily said softly, hoarse from crying.

"Come here. Let's get shopping before it gets dark." Trunks said taking Lily from Bulma as they started walking to the car.

'Before something else happens…' Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma all thought to themselves as not to freak Lily out.

They made it back to their van and started out for their first destination.

"Maybe we should rent a moving truck for the day so that we can get all of her things home today. There's one close by…" Bulma suggested while Trunks petted Lily's ears.

"Whatever you think is best; I just want Lily to be safe, happy and comfy." Trunks said simply as Lily sat there smiling in contentment; enjoying Trunks petting her ears and head.

"Sounds like a plan." Bulma said happily while Vegeta drove while she called ahead so she could secure a truck.

When they got to the moving truck place they ran into Tien.

"Oh hey guys; what brings you here?" Tien asked looking at Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Lily.

Vegeta was holding onto Lily, while she was using her abilities to calm him down.

"Whoa…what's going on?" Tien asked looking at them.

"Lily nearly got kidnapped by some guy. There are more men out there after her. But anyways, moving on…we're here to get a moving truck so that we can get all of her things to the house in one trip." Bulma explained while Vegeta had Lily wrap her legs around his waist while he dipped her down backwards; he was holding her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"She's defiantly part of this family; she has a strong grip." Vegeta said as Lily giggled a little as he repeatedly let her "fall" backwards and pulled her back up.

"Oh I see…" Tien said as he watched them.

"Hey, are you Bulma Briefs?" A tall man asked as he came out with some keys.

"Yes, that's me." Bulma said calmly.

"Ok, she's here; bring the truck out." The man said over a walky-talky.

 _"Will do."_ Someone answered back.

"Ok, please sign here saying that you understand that you are responsible for the truck you are receiving; that any damages it may receive while in your care, you will be charged for. You've stated you only need it for one night; so make sure you have it back here within twenty-four hours or you'll be charged a late fee." The man said handing Bulma a sheet of paper to sign.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked looking at Tien.

"I was returning a Truck." Tien replied.

"Oh, that's right; you just moved didn't you?" Trunks asked, completely forgetting that Tien has been moving this past week.

"Yep; just finished up earlier." Tien said with a smile.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Vegeta said pulling Lily up one last time after noticing that she was becoming dizzy and possibly light headed.

"So, who's driving the truck?" Bulma asked as Vegeta walked over to her as the one guy walked away with the signed papers, after giving Bulma a copy.

"I can drive if you want…if you all want to stay with Lily. besides, I think she'd like it if you were all with her; she might be calmer knowing all of you are with her instead of having one of you somewhere she can't see you." Tien offered and then explained.

"That'd be great." Vegeta said calmly.

"That's a great idea; thanks Tien. But, are you sure you have time?" Bulma asked looking at Tien.

"Of course I have time. All I have to do at my place is get it all set up now. Thanks to Krillin, Gohan and Goten and even Goku here and there, I've got all my stuff there. Now I just have to put it all together. Besides, best to have someone else to help keep an eye on things with Lily." Tien said simply.

"Thanks so much. We owe you. If you want, we can come help you organize, paint and such." Bulma offered, causing Vegeta to sneer a little.

"Thanks." Tien said as the truck came out.

"Uh…mom?" Trunks asked as he seen the truck.

"Yeah, what is it?" Bulma asked innocently as the truck stopped and the lady got out and handed Bulma the keys.

"Is this big of a truck all that necessary? I mean…we're just getting her things… Don't you think a smaller truck would suffice?" Trunks asked looking at the truck.

"Of course not; and I only got a medium sized truck. At least I didn't get a large or extra large truck." Bulma said crossing her arms, after handing Tien the keys.

"Fine…" Trunks sighed as they walked to the car.

 **First Stop: Furniture Store:**

"So…what kind of bed are you looking for?" Tien asked looking around.

"Well…she's short; and we were discussing on how she's a little shorter than most girls her age. So, she'll need something she can get in and out of easily." Bulma said looking around.

"Do they have a kids section here?" Trunks asked looking around, only seeing beds for adults and teens.

"Hello, may I help you?" A female employee asked kindly, seeing that they were lost.

"Yes, do you have kids section here?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Yes of course; please follow me." The lady said with a smile as she led the way.

After a few minutes they arrived at a small area for kids.

"I'm sorry for the selection; I know it's not very big. We don't get very many people in here looking for stuff for kids. But we do get a few…so the owner had to make a space for that. We mostly just get adults and such. But here you go. If you need me for anything I'll be right by the door." The lady said politely.

"Oh no, this should be just fine." Trunks said calmly; he didn't think Lily would be too picky when it came to picking out a bed.

The area was divided into two different areas; to the left was for girls and to the right was for boys.

"Oh, how about this one; it's cute." Bulma said looking at a pretty pink bed, to which Lily made a face at; she didn't like it.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They had looked at all the beds and dressers and Lily didn't like any of them. They had even let her go ahead a little, so long as they could see her, to let her find a bed she liked.

"Maybe you'll something at the bigger store down town; it caters to kids." The lady said apologetically once they made it back to the entry door.

"Dis one!" They heard Lily cry out happily from the right side of the store.

When they looked over at her, she was trying to climb up onto a baby blue bed with stars and moons all over the head and foot boards.

"Oh, but that's a bed for little boys… Wouldn't you rather have a pretty pink or princess type bed?" An older lady asked coming into the area with a smile.

"Yuck pink. Dis one." Lily said making faces as she got into the bed, causing Vegeta to outright laugh while Bulma and Trunks just lightly chuckled and Tien…well he was waiting by the front door; he felt a bit awkward looking for a bed for a child who doesn't belong to him.

"Well…if that's the one you want, then that's the one you shall have." Trunks said looking at his daughter.

"I wonder if she'll want a dresser from this side as well…" Bulma said looking at Lily. And she did; she wanted a dark blue dresser with the planets on it.

Again, the older woman tried to ask if Lily was sure…tried asking if she was sure she didn't want a pretty pink dresser.

"Yuck pink…" Lily once again replied making faces. She never once stuck her tongue out though; she was always told if she'd stuck her tongue out, it would be cut out. You know most parents or older siblings say that, but don't mean it. Well you know Lily's mom; she meant it, so Lily never stuck her tongue out.

"Fine…I give up." The woman said frustrated before walking away.

"What's with her?" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"She's just older; she grew up in an era where little girls were just that; little girls who liked dolls and pink not blues and stuff like that. Is that it?" The first lady said calmly and then asked.

"Do you sell desks?" Bulma asked looking at the lady.

"No, sorry. You want desks, trunks and stuff like that; you need to go next door." The lady explained.

"Ok. Well then I guess we're done here." Bulma said calmly looking at her husband and son while he picked up Lily.

"Ok then. Are you planning on taking these items home today or do you want them delivered?" The lady asked at the checkout area.

"We're planning on taking them home with us today." Bulma answered.

"Ok. Do you need any help getting them to your vehicle?" The lady asked politely.

"No, we've got that taken care of. Can we go get them now?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Yes, just so Vick the cards and they'll take you to the actual items." The lady answered politely.

"Ok…come on Tien, Trunks." Vegeta said as they followed Vick.

"Ok, your total comes to $353.32." The lady said after calculating everything.

So Bulma paid while Lily held onto her leg. Once that was taken care of, Bulma picked Lily up while they waited for the guys to come back down with the bed and dresser.

As they waited Bulma bounced Lily up and down on her hip while making noises, causing Lily to giggle a little.

"Hey, get the door please." Vegeta said as he, Trunks and Tien came up with the bed and dresser.

The lady couldn't believe just what she was seeing; she never seen just three men carrying that much before…not even their strongest man who worked there could carry things like that.

"Thanks for everything. Have a nice rest of your day." Bulma said as she held the door up while Lily hid behind her leg so she wouldn't be in the way.

"Uh-huh…" The lady said still in shock.

They then went next door and found a medium blue desk with a matching chair…and a step stool so she could get up on the chair. They also found two different chests like things to put her toys and such that they'll eventually get her to put in, two bookshelves, a small lamp for a nightlight and even a new potty training toilet so that she could go by herself.

 **Second Stop: The Mall: Clothes:**

"Ok, let's see…the clothes Bulla got her are lovely; but they're just a little too big. I think she needs one size smaller. Now, you guys can sit here while Grandma takes Lily to get clothes; she'll model for you as she tries them on." Bulma said happily as she had Trunks give her Lily.

"Come on Lily; Grandma's on a mission!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she took Lily to find her some new clothes.

Lily gave Trunks and Vegeta a look and all they could do was say "Sorry…"

 **Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

"Where on earth is that woman?" Vegeta asked annoyed looking at his watch.

"You know mom… You remember how grandma was when Bulla was Lily's age. Well now mom get's to be the grandma; she gets to spoil her grandchild. I think she feels bad or something that she didn't get to part of Lily's first three years of life. I know I feel like shit not being part of it. Not only that…with how Lily was severely abused, neglected, tortured, had nothing and all that; I think mom feels just awful and wants to make up for it all. And that's why I'm here as well." Trunks explained, sighing as he tried to remain calm.

"Right…but she's been gone for almost an hour already." Vegeta huffed.

"Ok; we're back!" Bulma exclaimed with a smile, a cart full of clothes and Lily…I think.

"Mom…where's Lily?" Trunks asked right away.

"Don't worry; she's here…somewhere. Oh, here she is." Bulma said as Lily popped up in the back of the cart…from under all those clothes.

"Come on Lily; time to try on your new clothes. Then you can show daddy, grandpa and Uncle Tien what they look like on you." Bulma said happily.

"Minus the underwear I hope." Trunks said seriously.

"But of course. You can't try on underwear in stores anyways. So I got a few sizes she can try on at home; she'll grow into what she's too small for eventually." Bulma said taking Lily and all the clothes into the changing area.

The first outfit that Bulma stuck Lily in was a pretty dress.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Bulma asked when she came out with Lily, who was frowning.

"She does not look happy." Vegeta said when they seen Lily.

"What's wrong baby?" Trunks asked looking at Lily, who looked between him, Vegeta and Bulma.

Now she looked like she was going to cry.

"I no like dwesses. No like dwesses at all. But…no want to upset gamma…" Lily said on the verge of tears.

"Oh sweetie…don't cry or be upset. If you don't like dresses, we won't get you any. But, you like skirts?" Bulma asked looking at Lily, trying to consol her.

"Ye-yes…wi-with shorts in dem." Lily said taking deep breaths, trying not to cry.

"Oh…you mean skorts. Oki-doki; I think I actually found some of those…" Bulma said looking through the cart.

 **An Hour & A Half Later:**

It took over an hour for Bulma to put back all he dresses she found and replace them with skirts and skorts and more shirts.

Well, that only took about fifteen minutes or so. The rest of the time was taken up by changing Lily into and out of her new outfits…which she was a lot more comfortable in than that dress.

In the end Lily got five pairs of shorts, three skirts, seven pairs of skorts, several pairs of pants, several shirts, two swimsuits, god only knows how much hair accessories, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of sandals, a pair of dress shoes and one single nice dress for parties or events or such.

 **Blankets & Such:**

When they took Lily into a store that sold only blankets and pillows she started crying; she wasn't upset, just confused as to why she was getting blankets and such.

Again, even though she knew they weren't going to hurt her and all that; she didn't think they were going to be so nice to her.

They started out with getting her, her comforter, sheets, pillow cases and two main pillows; they were all light blue with butterflies all over them.

Then it came to the extra blankets and pillows.

Boy, was she in heaven? She chose nothing but fuzzy plush blankets and pillows. One plain blue, one black, blue and purple, one cheetah print, one rainbow print and one with a kitty and puppy on it. She only got seven fuzzy pillows; each one was a color from the rainbow.

 **The Rest of Lily's Shopping:**

 **Books, Arts & Craft Stuff, Music & Toys:**

Now, Trunks, Bulma and Tien thought that her crying over being able to get blankets and pillows was a shock; they were extremely shocked when they took her to the kids store to get her all the fun stuff that a child would want.

Instead of just crying a little, Lily had a complete panic attack before they even left the car.

"Ok…we have two more stops; the final stop will be groceries. But for now…Lily, are you ready to get toys, stuffed animals, dolls and stuff?" Bulma asked smiling. She would've said movies, but she still had all those movies from when she was a kid and from when Trunks and Bulla were kids.

"For who?" Lily asked confused.

"For you." Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta said simply.

"Me?" Lily asked confused.

"Yep." Bulma said with a smile.

That smile, however, disappeared; as did everyone else's when she just started bawling.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he unhooked Lily from her car seat.

"I no gwet toys eber! I neber good to gwet toys! I no deserb toys!" Lily cried out, nearly screaming her little lungs out.

"Of course you deserve to get toys and such…" Trunks started.

"No I don't!" Lily cried.

"Ok, Lily it's time to calm down now; it's time to listen. Ok? You're not with her anymore; you're with us. And from what we've seen of you, you've been pretty much perfectly behaved. Even when you bit Uncle Goku…you apologized; you told him you were sorry. You're not a bad girl. And after all the stuff you've been through…you deserve to be treated like the good girl you are…like a princess. You're certainly my little princess." Trunks said sitting her on his lap and making her look at him while he talked to her.

"You're our princess as well." Vegeta said calmly…but inside he was seething with rage.

'That bitch is so lucky she's dead! And when those men show up for her…they'll be dead. I will make sure they all die a slow and painful death.' Vegeta thought angrily, evilly.

"You see? You have people who love you very much. And we're not the only ones; you've got all of our friends…Auntie Bulla, Uncle Tien, Uncle Goku, Auntie Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Uncle Piccolo, Uncle Krillin, 18, Marron and many more. So, when you're ready to calm down, we're going to go into the store and you can get some toys and many other things. Ok?" Trunks calmly explained while bringing Lily into a soft, gentle hug while looking at his parents with a concerned look; he wasn't a hundred percent sure on what to do, but smiled when his mother mouthed, "you did and are doing just fine."

"I'm going to step out and talk with Tien; explain what's going on and why we haven't gotten out yet." Vegeta said calmly.

In reality he was just pissed and needed to let off some steam and he didn't want Lily to see or hear him; she was already upset enough as it was.

 **With Vegeta & Tien:**

"What's going on?" Tien asked when he caught up to Vegeta after he walked up to the front of the truck and then flew up into the sky to yell and scream into the air; he didn't care who heard…as long as Lily didn't.

"That bitch has messed up that little girl's mind so much…" Vegeta exclaimed after he got done yelling.

"You mean her mother? What's going on?" Tien asked concerned.

"Lily's in the car freaking out because we're taking her to get toys and such. She doesn't believe she deserves toys or such because she's a "bad girl." That's bull shit; she's one of the most perfectly behaved girls I've ever seen. I'm not trying to say Bulla wasn't a good girl; because at Lily's age she was. She was until she stared dating…and even then, she's pretty good. but Lily…she's…she's…" Vegeta exclaimed and then got stumped with finding the right word.

"Different. Vegeta, calm down; Bulla's your daughter and you're always going to love her no matter what and no matter what she does. But Lily is your granddaughter. Your granddaughter who is tiny and who was severely abused. From my experience parents always treat their grandchildren differently than their children. Something to do with they don't have to punish them…unless their raising them. But Trunks seems to be doing really well and can raise her. But he has you and Bulma and even Bulla to help him with it. With Lily, you can just lay back and relax…well until it comes to protecting her. All that matters is that you love them all; they're your family." Tien explained calmly.

"You seem to know a lot about her ability. Why is it she can calm others down in the way she does, but not herself?" Vegeta asked looking at Tien.

"I'm not exactly sure on that…other then I just don't think that's how it works." Tien explained looking at Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…we'd better get back down there." Vegeta said as he calmed down.

"Feeling better?" Bulma asked when Vegeta and Tien landed.

"Yeah. What about her?" Vegeta asked when he seen Lily in Trunks's arms, still sniffling.

"She's calmed down enough to go into the store. She's been asking about you…about where you went. Asked, if you were mad at her. We told her you weren't; that you were just going to talk to Uncle Tien." Bulma explained calmly.

Vegeta just sighed in as he walked over to Trunks and Lily and put his arms out for Lily; Trunks handed her over right away.

"I'm not mad at you; you didn't do anything wrong. I just needed talk to Tien about something that was on my mind…something that was bothering me. But, it's nothing you need to worry about. So, how about we get you some toys and such?" Vegeta said looking at Lily as he held her out in front of her by her waist.

"K…" Lily said sniffling a little.

"Well then, let's go." Bulma said with a smile as Vegeta handed Lily back to Trunks.

However, once they got in the store they set Lily in the front of a cart and pushed her around.

"Where should we start first? Wha-mom, how many carts do you think we need?" Trunks asked when he seen that his mom not only had also got a cart, but also made Vegeta and Tien get carts as well.

"Well…one cart for toys and such, one cart for books, puzzles, coloring books, music stuff and other artsy stuff she may want, one cart for… Oh umm…he's right; Tien you can put your cart away…" Bulma said looking at Tien.

"What about the cart you have me pushing?" Vegeta asked slightly annoyed.

"Stuff for the fish and maybe extra stuff we may find. And we start with the books; toys and all that are last." Bulma said happily as she started ahead of everyone while Trunks and Vegeta just gave each other looks; Tien was headed up the back.

"Is there any types of books you like in particular?" Tien asked once they reached the books.

"I no can weed…" Lily said softly.

"It's ok; one of us will read to you at night." Trunks said calmly, looking at her.

So after a few minutes she picked out a few small children's books about all sorts of random stuff…and a few "Goosebumps" books by R.L. Stine. With the "Goosebumps" books, Lily ended up picking them out because she liked the look and feel of the covers.

The music area was next…

"Mom…she doesn't need an IPod or MP3 player; she's only three…" Trunks said looking at his mother in disbelief.

"Well how about a CD player at least?" Bulma asked looking at a cute blue CD player meant for kids.

"That's fine…" Trunks said looking at CDs.

They ended up finding her a few children's CDs with the classic songs from when they (Bulma, Trunks & Bulla) were kids.

Next they found the coloring books and arts & crafts where Bulma just kind of threw each and every kid appropriate coloring book in the cart along with god only knows how many crayons, colored pencils and markers.

Bulma wanted to get her paints, but figured she was still too small for those yet.

However, she did find plenty of glitter, glue, fuzzy little pom-poms, googly eyes, pipe cleaners, felt, other fabrics, yarn, play dough, clay, sidewalk chalk, Popsicle sticks, feathers, different types of papers and poster boards and many different fuzzy/felt posters for her to color. She wanted to get her beads, but both Trunks and Vegeta stopped her from that because Lily was much too small for those; and Bulma would never forgive herself if Lily ate one and started choking on it.

"I will never understand why they don't just put those books for coloring with all the other books. I mean, they are called books after all…" Vegeta grumbled as they walked through the store.

"Just because they're called books, doesn't mean they're the same thing. Books are something to read while coloring books are something to color in; so they are put into the arts & crafts section." Bulma explained in a matter of fact tone.

"Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!" Lily started to get fussy. One: she needed to use the bathroom; that was evident by how red her face was getting. Two: she just didn't want to be in that cart anymore.

"Ok; I'll take her to the bathroom; meet us in the toys and such." Bulma said picking up Lily and rushed her to the bathroom…where they barely just made it in time; Lily had started going as soon as her pull-up was down and everything.

"Oh Lily; you need to tell someone when you need to go… It doesn't matter where we are; most everywhere has a bathroom." Bulma said holding Lily over the toilet.

"Sowee…" Lily said as she finished up.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. And you're not in trouble. But now you know for next time." Bulma said as she got Lily redressed, situated and then wiped up the floor.

"Come on; let's get going. I'm sure the guys are waiting for us." Bulma said after helping Lily wash her hands.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Bulma asked when she opened the door to reveal the guys waiting.

"Well, I had to use the bathroom as did Trunks." Vegeta answered crossing his arms.

"Ok, well let's get going." Bulma said placing Lily back in the cart…well trying to place Lily in the cart. Every time she tried Lily would tuck her legs up and refuse to sit back down; she had been sitting too long and her butt was starting to hurt.

"It's fine; I'll carry her." Trunks said when he watched his mom struggle with Lily.

"Someone's getting tired." Vegeta said looking at Lily as she laid her head on Trunks's shoulder.

"It's ok Lily; I know it's been a long day. But we have two more stops…toys and groceries." Bulma said calmly as Trunks rubbed her back.

Once they got to the toys Lily became overwhelmed just by the sheer amount of stuff that was there.

"Go ahead; pick out what you want. Where did your father and Tien go?" Bulma said smiling and then asked Trunks when she noticed that Vegeta and Tien had disappeared.

"I'm not sure. Dad said he needed to go do something and took Tien with him. And yes, they took the spare cart with them." Trunks responded to his mother as he followed Lily.

"That's weird; usually he tells me when he's going to disappear like that…" Bulma said looking around.

"I don't know what to tell you. Oh, did you find something?" Trunks asked when Lily came up with a stuffed bear.

"Keep looking. Baby, I was serious when I said find everything that you want. Don't worry about the price; that's grown up business." Bulma said with a smile.

In the end Lily had found a butt-load of stuffed animals, beanie babies, a few dolls, some random toys, tea party supplies, fake food, a kitchen set and some other things; she had no interest whatsoever in puzzles.

There were other things it looked like she wanted, but she wanted the things she picked out more.

"You know, you can get the other things you wanted as well." Bulma said when Trunks picked up.

"I no wan you to spen too much…and I no wan become spoiled. Just wan to have some stuff; awwredy got enuff stuff." Lily said softly, very maturely.

"Awww! I love you sooo much!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she took Lily from Trunks and just hugged and squeezed the life out of her.

"What's going on over here?" Vegeta asked showing up with Tien, but without his cart.

"Where did you go? Where are Tien and the cart?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"Never mind any of that. What's going on over here?" Vegeta asked again.

"Lily's so mature! I told her that she could get whatever she wanted after she picked out a lot of things. But she said that she didn't want us to spend too much and that she already got enough stuff; she didn't want to become spoiled. She is such a sweet little girl!" Bulma exclaimed hugging Lily again before Trunks took her back.

"Ok, let's go check out now." Vegeta said calmly as they started walking; Vegeta pushed the cart for Bulma while Tien took the other cart for Trunks while he carried Lily.

"Ok I've got this. Why doesn't one of you take Lily outside or something to wait?" Bulma said as they waited in the checkout lane.

"I'll take her." Vegeta said looking at Trunks; he was in the same line that he was in before…but I'll get to that later.

"Ok. And Vegeta…if you do the claw machines…don't get all pissy if you don't win anything and break the machine like last time… Actually, Tien…please go with him and keep an eye on him." Bulma said looking at Vegeta.

"Ok…" Tien said as he followed Vegeta and Lily while Trunks stayed back to help Bulma.

"Do you want to try the claw machine?" Vegeta asked when they looked at the machines.

Lily just looked at the machine and then at Vegeta and Tien confused.

"You put money in this machine like this. Then you take a hold of this joy stick thing and guide it to whatever stuffed animal you want like this. And then finally when you have the claws over the toy like that, you push this red button like this to drop the claws to try to get the toy." Vegeta explained, showing Lily step by step how to use the machine. He by the way was holding her under his arm while he was demonstrating.

"Gahhh…that's not what I wanted though…" Vegeta said through gritted teeth when he pulled out a pink and purple stuffed cat.

"What were you going for?" Tien asked curiously.

"The brown monkey with the green mohawk hairstyle thing." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Kitty…" Lily said softly.

"Yeah, yeah…you can have this. Do you want to try and play a round before we head out?" Vegeta asked his very favorite granddaughter.

"Try pease." Lily said softly.

"Ok then." Vegeta said putting a dollar in the machine.

Lily then took a hold of the joystick while Vegeta held her up so she could see…and off she went.

Needless to say when she was done Vegeta and Tien were very shocked.

"I do good?" Lily asked looking at Vegeta and Tien confused; in one turn she had somehow managed to grab three stuffed animals at once…the stuffed monkey being one of them. The other two were a blue and green dog and a rainbow horse.

"You did great sweetie." Vegeta said calmly as he picked her and the stuffed animals up.

"We've just never seen anyone do anything like that before." Tien said still in shock.

"Well, let's go wait out by the van and truck." Vegeta said as they started walking out of the store.

 **The Puppy:**

"Pitty…" Lily said looking around outside; the sun had begun to set.

"Yes, very pretty." Tien said looking at the sky.

"One more stop…one more stop…" Vegeta said as he set Lily down to put the stuffed animals in the car before picking her up again.

Just then something caught Lily's eyes.

"Gampa?" Lily asked lightly hitting Vegeta's shoulder.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked looking at Lily who pointed to a dark alleyway across the street.

Vegeta had a hard time seeing what was going on; but he sure as hell could hear just fine. Someone was beating up a puppy.

"Gampa; they hurtin it! Gampa do someting…pease!" Lily cried out, tears starting to run down her face.

"Jeez…take her." Vegeta said handing Lily over to Tien as he went on a rescue mission.

It only took a few seconds for him to beat the culprits to a bloody pulp and rescue the puppy…who followed him across the street and to the others.

"Puppy!" Lily cried kicking her legs excitedly when she seen the puppy following Vegeta.

"What? Aww…come on! Really; you just had to follow me here?" Vegeta asked looking at the puppy.

"It says here that the puppy is a male miniature husky golden retriever mix, roughly five months old. It was bred in captivity, a puppy mill type of place where it was planned to be sold to a facility that runs inhuman tests of them. If found please return for a $150 reward. Also, you can tell he was abused." Tien said, reading off the information on the device he used to scan a chip that was pierced into the puppy's ear.

"Puppy sad." Lily said hugging the puppy around its neck.

The puppy just started licking her face, making her laugh with a huge smile; that's what Bulma and Trunks came out of the store.

"Who's dog?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"It apparently belongs to…" Tien said looking at his device, only to find the information was gone.

"Go Dog Mill…" Bulma said looking at the dog.

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"The tag on its ear; my parents and I have been trying to take them down for years. How did you get you get that puppy?" Bulma asked seriously.

"Lily heard the dog yelping before any of us did, asked what that was and begged me to help it. So…I did…and then it followed me over here" Vegeta explained as Bulma knelt down next to Lily.

"Well…I say…we keep it…" Bulma said as she removed the chip from the dog's ear; the chip was already loose, so it was pretty easy and painless to remove. She then placed the chip in her pocket…after destroying the tracking device on it…well after Vegeta destroyed the tracking device.

"Keep puppy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, we're going to keep the puppy." Bulma said with smile.

"Den put toys way so buy doggy food." Lily said softly looking at the puppy.

"No…don't worry about that; we have enough. Now, let's get you and the puppy in the car." Bulma said lifting Lily up and strapping her into her car seat.

"So what are we going to do about the animal when we go grocery shopping?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"I can stay out with the dog; I don't mind." Tien said calmly.

"Seriously?" Bulma asked looking at Tien.

"Yeah…I did all my food shopping yesterday. And I don't mind helping you all out; you've helped me out so much throughout the years. It's the least I can do." Tien said calmly.

"That'd be awesome!" Bulma exclaimed as the puppy jumped into the car with Lily.

"Well…that's Lily's dog…" Vegeta said as the puppy immediately lay right next to Lily with its head on her lap.

It took a little bit, but they got all the stuff into the moving van and were onto their next destination.

 **The Kittens & Grocery Shopping:**

So they were on their way to the grocery store when Lily started to worry them.

Oh, and Tien was behind them, following them to their destinations.

"Ow… Ow… Huh! OW! Wahhh!" Lily started screaming and crying while holding her arms and stomach while trashing her legs around.

"Lily, what's wrong? Dad, pull over!" Trunks yelled right away when Lily started spazing out and the puppy started howling. Surprisingly there was no one outside at the moment. So once Vegeta pulled over, Trunks unbuckled Lily right away so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore then she already was.

However, once that happened Lily's eyes started glowing and she somehow managed to open her door, (which was child locked) jumped out and took off running.

"Lily!" Trunks yelled getting out of the same side and started running after her.

"What's going on?" Tien asked confused stepping out of the truck.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Vegeta said as he started flying after Lily.

Bulma and Tien just looked at each other before running after them…after locking both of the vehicles.

When they all finally managed to catch up to Lily…who by the way is a lot faster then she looks…they all panicked as she collapsed and passed out in front of an empty park.

Her ears were pressed firmly to her head, tears running down her face.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here at this time a night? The park's closing in ten minutes." A big burly guy said along with his two buddies.

"We could ask you the same question." Vegeta said when he noticed that there were two dead cats and three kittens who looked like they were being abused.

"I don't think that's any of your damn business!" One of the men said pissed off pulling out a switchblade.

"What is it…abuse animals day? You do know that's illegal here, don't you?" Bulma asked as Trunks passed Lily to her.

"What's it to you?" The third man asked annoyed.

"Tell you what…we'll trade you the kittens for the little girl; she looks like she'd be a lot of fun." The first man said with a creepy smile pissing Vegeta and Trunks off as they went for the men, punching them square in the face before sending them to jail with the dead cats, some pictures Bulma took after the fact and boards saying what they had done.

Vegeta and Trunks held back because these men were extremely drunk and hadn't actually done anything to Lily; and they didn't believe they were part of the group who were after Lily. The only crimes they had comminuted were murder of two innocent cats and attempted murder of their kittens…and pissing the wrong people off.

When they had gotten back Lily was just coming to and the kittens were limping over to them…and that's when Trunks noticed it…

"She's connected to cats…more specifically, abused cats." Trunks said right away.

"What was that?" Everyone asked at once.

When she was in the car she was complaining that she was hurting while she was holding her stomach and arms and kicking her legs. Now look at those kittens; their legs are all hurt and it looks like they were kicked in the stomach or something like that. She's connected to cats. And if not cats or abused cats in general; she's connected to these kittens." Trunks explained.

"Well I guess we're taking these things home as well…" Vegeta sighed as he picked the kittens up.

"Do you need me to watch them while you're shopping as well?" Tien asked simply.

"Would you?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Yeah, I can do that." Tien replied simply.

"Kitties! Kitties!" Lily screamed as she came fully to, nearly falling out of Bulma's arms.

"Lily, relax; we saved the kitties and now they're coming home with us." Trunks said as they walked to their vehicles.

"Like puppy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, like the puppy…" Vegeta sighed.

"Give toys back…" Lily said softly.

"No. Now stop that. You're keeping all your stuff and the puppy and the kittens. Ok? I know what you had to go through before…but as we've all said multiple times already, it's different with us. You're safe and you're going to be treated fairly, kindly and with love…lots and lots of love. Got it?" Bulma asked once they reached their van.

"Yes…" Lily said softly.

"Good. Now, let's get going; we still have grocery shopping to do. And like with everything else, if you see something you like, just say something." Bulma said before placing Lily in the vehicle.

The puppy and the kittens sniffed each other for a little bit, but it seems that they're all going to get along just fine.

"Ok, Uncle Tien's going to watch the puppy and kittens for us while we go shopping." Trunks said as he removed Lily from the van and Tien took the animals.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Let's get this done and over with; I want to go home and relax." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Right." Bulma said as they walked into the store, put Lily in a cart and headed off.

They were in there for about an hour getting all they needed plus some extra things.

Bulma wanted to get this done and over with because they were in for some nasty weather in the next few days. And she wanted to get all her shopping done now before everyone else did…the day before like crazy people.

Bulma got her whine that she loved so much.

Vegeta got his special meat that he loves so much.

Trunks got his protein bars that only he likes.

Bulma got Bulla the cookies she loved…even though she's in trouble.

Lily wanted cupcakes, fruitloops and pastas with the white sauce because she doesn't like the red sauce. They had samples.

"Well that does it. Let's get home." Bulma said as she packed the car and got the animals back from Tien.

On the way home Lily completely zonked out; it had been a long day for her.

 **End Flashback:**

"So…where did you two disappear to?" Bulma asked Vegeta; Tien had left once they got everything in the house.

"Seriously woman…didn't you see the giant boxes with the outdoor play set and the giant toy house?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"No…I guess I didn't; I was too busy putting away groceries with Trunks while planning dinner." Bulma said annoyed.

Just then bright lights appeared in the backyard and some kind of space ship appeared.

"What in the world?" Trunks asked as they shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

"Hey." A familiar voice said opening the door; it was future Trunks…


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey." Future Trunks said smiling as he walked inside.

Bulma, Vegeta and even Trunks recognized Future trunks even though he looked incredibly different. He was older, had some more muscles, his hair was shoulder length and darker purple and he had a grayish-purple goatee.

"Hey, what are you doing back here?" Bulma asked as she hugged Future Trunks, who hugged her back.

"I came by to give you some important information. Oh, it seems I'm a little late…" Future Trunks said rubbing the back of his head when he seen all the stuff for Lily.

"Are you speaking of Lily?" Trunks asked leaning against the couch.

"Yes… When did you get her?" Future Trunks asked.

"Yesterday." Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla and Piccolo answered as Piccolo and Bulla arrived.

"Aww…so shopping day. So, dad doesn't know yet." Future Trunks said looking at Bulla.

"Know what? What the hell don't I know?" Vegeta asked becoming pissy.

"Oh nothing…it's really none of my business. But let me put your mind at ease…Bulla's telling the truth when she says she and Goten haven't had sex yet. In actuality, they don't have sex and lose their virginities until Bulla is seventeen. Like most Saiyans, you two aren't very quiet… So with that in mind…please, could you go elsewhere because that's in three years and Lily will only be six. I mean do you know how awkward it is to explain to my six year old daughter that Uncle Goten isn't hurting Auntie Bulla and then coming up with some creative way to explain to her what they're doing. And I mean coming up with some lie that she'll believe. Because trust me when I say, as slow as she is, she catches onto certain things pretty quickly…lies being one of them." Future Trunks explained.

"Well…I guess at least you were telling the truth about not having sex yet. But that doesn't excuse the fact that Goten's been spending the night here without us knowing or any permission from either us or his parents…mom." Bulma said calmly.

"WHAT?! That little bastard has been spending the night here…with you…in the same damn bed?" Vegeta asked becoming flustered; he would've popped if it hadn't been for one: Lily was sleeping on the couch and two: Trunks had spoken up.

"What do you mean as "slow" as she is?" Trunks asked looking at Future Trunks getting everyone's attentions.

"Oh that…well that's…she's currently three in your time and you just got her yesterday so she hasn't been to a doctor yet has she?" Future Trunks asked looking at Trunks.

"No, not yet…I still have to make an appointment. And then after I do I was thinking about taking Tandy up on her offer about putting Lily in that group to try to make friends…" Trunks explained calmly.

"Let me stop you right there. Don't take her to that play group." Future Trunks said all of the sudden.

"Why not?" Trunks and Bulma asked confused.

"It does not end well. The first day there she is severely bullied and picked on because of her ears. She gets pushed down, sand and woodchips kicked in her face. Tandy is a really nice girl and all, but she failed to mention that most of the kids in that group are normal humans who learn from their parents who aren't thrilled about difference races being on earth. Unfortunately there's nothing they can do. Tandy has a child around Lily's age; they become really good friends…once they start school. She finds out her two children were being talked about behind their backs, but their parents needed the group or whatever. She closed down the group and sold it to one of her friends. This was after the incident with Lily; she had to do some digging after that and whatnot." Future Trunks explained.

"What incident?" They all asked completely forgetting about the entire slow comment.

"The main reason she was bullied was because of her cat ears. Otherwise she looks like a normal little girl. she looks at all of you and sees you don't have cat ears like her; her mother had cut hers off and got surgery to get normal ears, so Lily never seen her mother with cat ears either. So…unfortunately Lily tries cutting her ears off with a razor blade she somehow manages to get her hands on; she also slices up her hands fingers pretty good as well." Future Trunks explained to a very shocked group of people.

"But I love her ears! I wish I had ears like her!" Bulla exclaimed very upset about all that.

"And she's only three…" Bulma said softly.

"Yeah…that's what we all said too. And it took _everyone_ to hold dad back from going to each one of those kids and beating the crap out of them and their parents. The school is just fine by the way; all the kids there are "different" like Lily. Tandy's daughter has dog ears. And from what I gather all these kids have been bullied at some point…but they all know that not all humans are bad as some of them have some human parents. Oh, and going back to the whole slow thing…it has a lot to do with what her mother did to her and her being born about a month and a half early…which is one of the reasons she so small. But you take her to the doctors and they run some tests on her and determine she had ADD and is on the autistic scale…around the middle they think." Future Trunks explained.

"How can they be so sure?" Bulma asked sitting down.

"Well they did all the tests, including sticking her in the giant machine. Something was wrong with her brain they said; they said for the most part it's healthy, but it's not I don't know…all there or something like that. that and she really don't talk or communicate much…which I think is a crock because she talks to me, mom, dad, sometimes Bulla, Uncle Goku and her friends. But I guess from what Tandy explains, her child is the same way as are her friends; they're all in special classes and whatnot. Mom asked if they were sure because Lily was so abused. And I said yeah, they were very sure…and even gave me all the paperwork. So we all learned all that we could so that we could help her as best as we could…except for a few people. But you'll figure that all out later. Grandma and Grandpa just absolutely adore her; they love being great grandparents. Aunt Tights…well she comes around; she's not quite sure why we took her in when she was three when it would probably just confuse her or whatever. Or why we kept her even after we found out she was "different." Pretty much everyone in the family was a genius and she probably wouldn't ever amount to anything. But like I said she comes around…eventually…after a few years. But we all love Lily just the same. Which reminds me…" Future Trunks explained and the said as he walked over to the couch.

"Which reminds you of what?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wow…it's been so long… She's so little…I forgot just how little she used to be." Future Trunks said marveling at Lily who was still sleeping, sprawled out on the couch; she was on her back with one of her legs off the couch and the other straight on the couch, one arm straight up on the back of the couch while the other one was straight out off the couch. Oh, and all three kittens were on her stomach.

"Hi Pachi…" Future Trunks said to the puppy sniffing his leg.

"Pachi?" Bulla asked confused.

"Yeah, it's what she named her puppy; and no, I don't know where she came up with it. The kittens she named S'mores, Butterscotch and Oranges…after her favorite treats." Trunks said calmly.

S'mores is a short haired female calico, Butterscotch is a short haired tanish colored female domestic tabby and Oranges is a short haired orange male tabby with light brown stripes.

"How old is she in your time?" Bulma asked right away.

"Sixteen…" Future Trunks answered, sighing, just looking at Little Lily.

"Wow…" Everyone said at once.

"I hate to ask this, but does she have a mate yet?" Trunks asked looking at Future Trunks.

"She does, but I can't say who…" Future Trunks said simply.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Piccolo answered crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh yeah…sorry. I came here to tell Trunks that he had a daughter…but that's already said and done with. But everyone should be here for this…I have a lot of different news." Future Trunks said seriously.

"Ok; I'll contact everyone then." Piccolo said simply as he sent out a transmission.

"But anyways, are you hungry? I'm about to make dinner…as soon as I get the groceries put away." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I'm coming." Vegeta grumbled as walked into the kitchen to help put things away.

"Sure…I could eat." Future Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy?" The gang heard Lily speak softly and then seen her as she stood there rubbing her eyes.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked while picking Lily up.

"Hungy…" Lily said softly.

"Do you want a cupcake?" Bulma asked pulling out one of Lily's cupcakes she picked out.

"Pease." Lily said reaching out for the cupcake.

"Daddy? Two daddies?" Lily asked confused when she seen Future Trunks and then looked back at who was holding her…it was also her daddy.

"Kind of…this is daddy from the future. Did you get me anything?" Bulla replied and then asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, I got you your cookies." Bulma said pulling them out.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for everything." Bulla said as Lily tilted her head side to side watching Future Trunks; she was very confused and didn't know what to think.

"We're here! Hey Future Trunks; how are you doing?" Goku was the first to ask when he walked in with Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan and Goten. Tien was right behind them with Chiaotzu, Krillin, 18 and Marron. Dende didn't show up because he had important stuff to do elsewhere. And Yamcha…well yeah…

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Wow…you look different…" Gohan said looking at Future Trunks.

"He looks like a total dad…" 18 said seriously.

Finally Master Roshi showed up.

"What's going on? I was busy doing my…exercises." Master Roshi said censoring himself. He was going to say something dirty until he seen Lily.

"Future Trunks is back and he has news." Bulma said calmly as she stuck a roast in the oven.

"So what's going on?" Goku asked looking Future Trunks.

"I came to tell you about the people who are coming after her." Future Trunks said simply looking at Bulma.

"Hey Lily, would you like to watch something on the TV?" Bulma asked kindly having Trunks hand her to him.

"Here, you can watch TV with your kitties and puppy." Bulma said setting Lily on the couch along with the kittens and puppy after she finished her cupcake; she then put some kids movie on that seemed to entertain Lily

"Ok…she's entertained." Bulma said as they all stood a few feet away, far enough away that she couldn't hear them, but close enough they could still keep an eye on her.

"They are all men; there was a lady or two, but they opted out when they found out what the men were planning. Needless to say they were killed. Anyways…but the looks of things here, you've already killed six of them?" Future Trunks asked looking around.

"Seven." Vegeta answered simply.

"Ok…and one is in jail. He, by the way doesn't last long; you'll hear on the news that the other inmates killed him for being part of a pedophile ring. But anyways, that leaves four more. They are all human; so they're taken care of pretty easily. Two of them aren't so bad and are taken to jail. The other two are horrible…just downright sick and depraved; they are the worst of the group. I'm almost sure one of them is the leader and the other is his second in command. As for the other two, I'm not sure…but I do know that none of them are a threat to any of you. Lily on the other hand…" Future Trunks explained.

"Do they kidnap or hurt her?" Bulma asked worried while Vegeta held onto her.

"They try…they shoot her with a tranquilizer dart, knocking her out while she's at a park with mom and Bulla…who were also knocked out. Mom really just wanted a girl's day; nobody could have seen that coming. I just thank god that Piccolo was there and isn't afraid of guns and isn't affected by tranquilizer darts; he saved all three of you that day. He also got a hold of me, dad and Goku. Dad and Piccolo took care of the leader and his right hand man while Goku and I took the other to jail and Gohan, Goten and Tien got Lily, mom and Bulla home." Future Trunks explained.

"Do you know who they are…I mean what their names are?" Goku asked curious.

"Real names, no; but I do know the nicknames they go by. The leader goes by "Grandmaster Daddy," and his right hand man goes by "Big Papa." The other two go by "Big Apple" and "Little Johnny." But, as for their real names, those I do not know…not that it matters to me…or that I even care. But I suppose it would be nice for you to know." Future Trunks said calmly.

"Yeah…is that all?" Vegeta asked right away.

"No, there's more. Goku, you have an older brother…Raditz…" Future Trunks said looking at Goku.

"Yeah…well I had a brother named Raditz. I sacrificed myself so that Piccolo could kill him because that's back when your father was evil and wanted to take over earth; Raditz was with them. Why? What brings that up?" Goku asked looking at Future Trunks.

"Well, he along with Nappa is back… Well, they came back…along with an army." Future Trunks said looking at everyone.

"Great…what do they want this time? And when can we expect them?" Vegeta asked annoyed…mainly remembering how annoying Nappa was.

"Well let's see…Lily's three…so…in about nine years. She's about twelve when they arrive. Oh, and Raditz has a son, who is just as strong as his father. But, he's also exactly like Lily; he's half Saiyan and half cat. Which according to them…the race that his son and Lily are called Nekodians. There aren't many of them out there. I guess their race has pretty much been wiped out. Daisy was the last full Nekodian out there before she died. And I guess…Nappa, he's been alive and back for years because he's my father-in-law…or going to be my father-in-law." Future Trunks said shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Bulma asked in shock.

"What do you mean Nappa is your future father-in-law?!" Vegeta asked spazing out.

"Well, he has a thirty year old son and a twenty-six year old daughter, who I've connected with and she connected with me…and I've marked her. But to be fair; when I met her, I had no clue who her father was at the time, as she never talked about her parents. Her mother died when she was young and her father…well they never got along until a little bit ago. Oh, and by the way…apparently dad and Nappa are best friends; and Nappa keeps saying something about you being a prison bitch…whatever that means. But Koi is just like Lily as well; she's half Saiyan and half Nekodian. Oh, and for some reason, somehow Gohan, Goten, Bulla and I are all now full Saiyans. We're not sure on how it happened, but we woke up one day and we were just full Saiyan instead of half. Mom and Chi-Chi are Saiyans as well." Future Trunks explained further shocking everyone in the room.

"But…that's where Lily comes in I guess. After we were all…turned? I guess that's a good way to put it… Anyways, after were all turned we got a visitor who explained it all to us; he said he'd appreciate it if one of us came by to tell you all because he was lazy and only wanted to explain it once and he went the wrong way or whatever. Lily is a key…a beacon if you will. They said it has something to do with the fact that Lily is part of the last full Nekodian with some kind of Saiyan blood in her. And because of that she possesses strong powers that allow her without knowing it to turn half Saiyans or Nekodians or anything half into a full-fledged whatever. The guy said he was very shocked to find out that she was able to turn two full humans into full Saiyans; he said her powers must be stronger then he anticipated which is why Raditz, his army and many others out there want and will come after her. And I guess, from what I understand, she really can't use her powers on command or many of them. She has other powers deep inside of her; but she can't access them. Raditz, however, thinks he can force them out of her and/or use her afterwards." Future Trunks explained pissing off Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and even Goku.

"Oh and on another note, everyone in this room and many others are now immortal. And just so you all know; no, that has nothing to do with Lily; she doesn't have that power. The man never explained how that one happened." Future Trunks finished explaining his news.

"Is that all?" Piccolo asked looking at Future Trunks.

"No…not that I know of." Future Trunks said honestly.

"Hey, where's Yamcha?" Krillin asked finally noticing he wasn't there. In fact, no one noticed he wasn't there until Krillin said something.

"That one I really don't know; we haven't really talked to him since he, mom and dad got into a really bad argument after he admitted that he still loved mom and that he said he could make a better father to me and Bulla if we were his…and he called Lily a mistake. And to me, there's no going back from that because I made a mistake, yes; but Lily is not a mistake. Now, I don't care if you all remain friends with him; but I can't. And Goku, I know you still talk to and hang out with him…as do your family and Tien. But as for me, mom, dad, Bulla and Lily…we don't. And no, he's never done anything to harm Lily in any ways; and he's helped a lot with our fights and battles with the enemies. But that's probably the only time we talk to him…is in battles so that we don't get killed." Trunks explained.

"Oh wow…" Everyone in the room said at once in shock.

"Yeah…So how is Lily doing now? In your time, I mean." Bulma asked and then clarified looking at Future Trunks.

"She's doing mmmm…ok now." Future Trunks said, sighing as he looked towards the living room; it looked like he was debating on something.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"Well…I guess if I tell you, maybe you could help this from happening…" Future Trunks said distantly.

"Hey! What's going on? What happened? We can all tell something's wrong!" Vegeta exclaimed, snapping his fingers in front of Future Trunks's face.

"Sorry…I just don't like talking about this. *Sigh…* but here it goes… One night Lily was out with two friends and one of their older sisters; they got lost somewhere and all four girls were raped. This was Lily, Tandy's daughter Paisley, and a girl named Missy and her older sister, Cottee. Lily, Paisley and Missy got away, but Cottee didn't; Cottee was murdered. And a few weeks later Missy committed suicide. Paisley was doing ok; she was able to talk about it all and get help. Lily on the other hand, because of her ADD and autism, didn't…and she ended up being hospitalized for awhile…" Future Trunks said looking down.

"How old were they?" Bulma asked softly; she was scared, but wanted to know. No, she needed to know.

"At the time Lily and Paisley were thirteen, Missy had just turned fourteen and Cottee was seventeen or eighteen." Future Trunks explained, thinking a little about the other two girls.

"How did any of that happen?" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"Missy assured all of us that her sister was very responsible and would make sure everyone got home safe and sound. And apparently Cottee's mom is friends with mom or something like that so mom called their mom and talked for awhile and said it would be fine. And normally everything would've been fine if the car hadn't broken down and they had to leave it at some shop and walk to the nearest wherever to which Cottee swore she knew exactly where to go. However, that is during the day and not late at night. I don't know… I just thank the heavens that Lily and Paisley are still alive and well. And with Lily, she has a mate who seems to be really good for her; he's a very protective and polite young man…" Future Trunks said calmly.

"And you can't tell us who her mate is?" Bulma asked softly.

"No sorry. For some reason, that's something I cannot explain about the future." Future Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy…hungy…" Lily said softly tugging on Trunks's pants leg.

"Oh Lily; I didn't hear you." Trunks said picking Lily up and set her on his lap.

"Ahhh! Oh no; my roast!" Bulma cried out, running around frantically to find her oven mitts to remove the roast from the oven.

However, when she pulled out she sighed in relief as the roast was just fine; it was overcooked or anything. Now all she had to do was make the mashed potatoes.

Normally that would've been done a little bit ago, but she just got so interested or whatever in what Future Trunks was explaining.

"Feetur Daddy…" Lily said pointing at Future Trunks.

"Yes…that's your daddy in the future." Goku said happily.

After a few minutes of Lily just looking back and forth between the two Trunks she reached her arms out for Future Trunks.

When Trunks handed her off to Future Trunks she stood up on his legs and touched his goatee; she was very interested in that. That, and his longer hair…to which her daddy didn't have.

"Oh…I've been meaning to ask…" Bulma started and both Trunks and Future Trunks just rolled their eyes at the same time.

"I met Koi when _my_ Lily was about seven. And then two years later we had our first child together. And no, Lily's not jealous or upset; she actually loves being a big sister. And yes, I've let Koi officially adopt Lily; they really seem to love each other. I don't care if we're meant to be or whatever; if she can't accept Lily, she can't be in my life. But she accepted her and Lily accepted her as well. And now in total we have three daughters and one son. It's Lily, Knickers, Rose and Violet; Rose and Violet are twins and are the youngest members of the family…well mine anyways. Bulla and Goten have two sons with another baby on the way." Future Trunks explained calmly as Lily kept playing with his goatee.

"How old are they all?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"Lily's sixteen, Knickers is seven, then Rose and Violet are four and then Bulla's kids are eight and four." Trunks explained to a very happy Bulma.

Just as Bulma was about to say something beeping could be heard.

"Oh…I guess I have to get going. I totally forgot mom set a timer for me to come back home…" Future Trunks said handing Lily back to Trunks.

"Stay safe little one." Trunks said placing a finger on her nose.

"Protect her best you can." Trunks said hugging Bulma, Bulla and even Vegeta and shook everyone else's hands before heading back to his own time…

* * *

Just for a little Clarification...when it comes to Nappa; I will be using the version of him from Dragon Ball Z Abridged stuff. if you don't know what that is, look it up on YouTube; it's great...


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that certainly was a fun learning experience…" Trunks sighed as he got Lily set up for dinner…a very late dinner.

"Yeah…but now we know to look out for that shit." Vegeta said seriously.

"So now what?" Goku asked confused.

"We do everything we can to protect her, to protect the rest of our families and to protect the planet." Vegeta said determined.

"So, the norm then?" Tien asked with a smile.

"Yes…the norm…" Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed annoyed.

"Well…we should be heading out now." Chi-Chi said as she stood up.

"Yeah, same here." The rest of the group, except for Piccolo said as they all stood up to leave.

"Ok. We'll see you around. Piccolo, would you like to stay for dinner?" Bulma said and then asked as she wrote down certain things they learned today.

"Sure…" Piccolo said as Lily smiled at him.

So…that night dinner was a little tense after learning what everyone had learned, but they tried to keep everything "normal" or whatever for Lily who didn't seem to like the roast because she would make faces when she took bites of it. But with that being said she did eat all of her roast that Bulma placed on her plate. She really loved the mashed potatoes and gravy, however; she had at least three bowels of that and two servings of green beans.

"Well…thanks for dinner; it was really great…" Piccolo said holding his stomach; that was the most he had eaten in a long time considering he eats and drinks mostly water and such…

"Wait…why don't you stay and help get Lily's stuff set up while I give her a bath? I'm sure Vegeta and Trunks wouldn't mind; I'm sure they'd very much appreciate it in fact." Bulma suggested with a smile as she held her hands out for Lily.

'So…that's why she invited him…' Vegeta and Trunks thought to themselves as Trunks handed Lily to his mother; he knew better then to argue with her.

'Why me…why do I always get roped into this kind of stuff?' Piccolo asked himself as he watched Lily.

"Fine…" Vegeta and Piccolo mumbled at the exact same time in the exact same tone of voice.

"Yay! Come on Lily; let's find one of your new jammies and get you all cleaned up. Bulla, would you like to help us or the guys?" Bulma said happily and then asked Bulla.

"Uhh…I think I'll help you…" Bulla said looking at her options; she really wanted to try to get back in her parent's good graces…starting with her mother.

 **With The Guys:**

"Sooo…how are we going to do this? Where's her bed and such?" Piccolo asked looking around.

"Uhhh…her bed and dresser and all the heavy things are still in the truck; mom said to just get her toys and such…" Trunks said looking around not knowing really what to do.

"Where did your mom say her room was going again?" Vegeta asked huffing as he crossed his arms across his chest while looking at Trunks.

"She said the room next to mine…" Trunks said calmly.

"Ok…well let's go check it out." Vegeta sighed so that they could get a good look before deciding where everything would go.

"How the hell is she supposed to expect us to do anything in here?!" Vegeta exclaimed incredibly shocked when he seen the room; Bulma had been using it as storage. There were multiple stacks of paper piled high in one corner, Kami only knows how many boxes full of shit and so much junk that they probably didn't need any more.

"I'll go ask…" Trunks sighed as he headed off to the bathroom.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Mom!" Trunks called through the bathroom door.

"Watch her; make sure she doesn't go under." Trunks heard Bulma say to Bulla.

"What is it; what's going on?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks as they looked back to see Lily splashing Bulla with soapy water.

"Well…that's defiantly different then last night… Maybe it's because she's surrounded by girls." Trunks said as he continued to watch Lily.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked confused.

"Oh sorry; she seems extremely happy and looks like she's having fun. Last night when I gave her a bath she was incredibly scared and shy. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you and Bulla are both girls instead of me, who is a guy; she is afraid of most guys seeing her naked. And hey…that works for me…especially when she gets older." Trunks said with a smile towards the end.

"Maybe… I'm sorry, but I bought her some bath toys so she wouldn't be bored and would be able to just sit and relax while in the tub…like most kids her age…I think… But anyways, what bring you here?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Oh right…dad wanted to know what you wanted to do with all the stuff in the spare room that's supposed to be Lily's… And that's fine; as long as she safe and having fun." Trunks explained looking at Bulma.

"Oh that's right; that was my storage room…I completely forgot all about all that." Bulma said absentmindedly causing Vegeta to fall over; he had just come around to see what was taking Trunks so long.

"Are you kidding me?! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Vegeta exclaimed very annoyed at this point.

"Oh…just throw all that stuff in the attic for now and I'll figure all that out later. Oh, I've called Chi-Chi and Videl; they've both agreed to send over Goku, Gohan and Goten to help out. And nooo…you won't be seeing Goten; you're going to stay and help me with Lily. And nooo…you're not allowed to kill, maim or send Goten to the hospital in any way, shape or form." Bulma said calmly to Bulla and then dead seriously to Vegeta.

"Yes…of course…" Vegeta and Bulla muttered at the same time as they both crossed their arms across their chests and looked in a different direction; Bulla however, was keeping a close eye on Lily as she splashed bubbles at her face.

"Now go; we've got this handled." Bulma said with a smile before shutting the door.

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he stood there at the bathroom door.

He didn't know what he was feeling exactly, but he didn't like that; that was for sure… He felt…left out somehow and he didn't understand it one bit.

"Welcome to the joys of being a father to a little girl…it only gets better and goes downhill at the same time from here. It's all uphill until she becomes a teenager and thinks she knows everything and gets a boyfriend…or her mate…" Vegeta said referring more to Bulla then Lily as he placed his hand on Trunks's shoulder.

"Dad…you did a great job with Bulla. And even though you two fight-often-and disagree on almost everything; she still loves you very much. And as much as she probably hates to admit it, she will always be your baby girl who will always need her no matter what she says." Trunks said calmly.

Just as Vegeta was going to say something to argue that, Goku and his sons were knocking at the door.

"Hello best buddy!" Goku said happily when Vegeta opened the door.

"Grrr…I'm not your best buddy… Just get in here already… You're here too?" Vegeta mumbled as Goku, Gohan, Goten and Tien walked into the house.

"Yes…I'm here. These three ran into me and explained what was going on and called Bulma to ask if I would be willing to help out. I was almost home too…but it's kind of hard to say no to Goku…and Bulma…" Tien said calmly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…I can't deny any of that…" Vegeta said as he, Goku and Tien walked over to Lily's soon to be room.

"Hey Trunks; how's it all going?" Gohan asked as he and Goten walked over to Trunks.

"It's going; mom and Bulla are giving Lily a bath and letting her play in the tub for awhile. And no, you cannot go in there with Lily in the tub. Not to mention I think Bulla's grounded…" Trunks said calmly.

"That's fine…I'm grounded too…" Goten sighed.

"Don't worry; at least you know it doesn't last forever from what future me explained…" Trunks said with a simple smile.

"Yeah…" Goten sighed.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked looking at Goten.

"I would say I'm sorry; but I'm not. I really do love Bulla. I just hope we can move past this all sometime and that you won't hate me anymore." Goten said as Gohan went to find his dad and the others to give the two space.

"What are you talking about; I don't hate you. I was a little shocked and I'll admit a bit annoyed when you and Bulla became connected at first. But, to be honest it's not something I didn't see coming; and I'm happy for the two of you. I'm just glad you two are happy together…and safe. And as long as you don't hurt her, I'll never hate you; you're one of my best friends. She is still my sister though and comes first." Trunks explained calmly after recovering from a little bit of shock.

"So…what's it like to be a dad?" Goten asked seriously.

"Don't you get any ideas; but I actually really love it…even though I've only had her for a day." Trunks said calmly, with a smile.

"That's good. And don't worry; I've already told Bulla I wanted her to be sixteen or so before we had sex of any sort." Goten said simply.

"Well…that's good to hear; but I really don't want to hear about yours and Bulla's sex lives…" Trunks said shaking his head.

"Will you two quit lollygagging and get in here already?!" Vegeta yelled from Lily's room after a few minutes before Goten could say anything except for "sorry."

"So…who are Raditz and Nappa?" Goten asked curiously.

"And why does Nappa call you a 'prison bitch?'" Trunks asked curiously.

"Because Nappa's an idiot! And…just you never mind!" Vegeta exclaimed becoming extremely flustered.

"We first met Raditz years and years ago when Gohan was just four years old (a.n.: please correct me if that's incorrect…because I really don't understand how the ages work…) and even kidnapped him. He was very strong…so strong that the only way to beat him was for me to sacrifice myself in order to keep Gohan, Chi-Chi, our friends and earth safe." Goku explained with a smile.

"That's back when your father was evil." Yamcha exclaimed walking into the room.

"But that's back in the past; Vegeta's a changed man with a big happy family!" Goku exclaimed happily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked pissed off…trying to keep his voice down.

"What's going on in here? Yamcha…what are you doing here? After what happened earlier…" Bulma started as she held Lily close to her.

Before Yamcha had gotten there, they had pretty much got everything up to the attic; there were just a few boxes left in a corner.

"Let's forget any of that ever happened. I want to apologize for what I said about Lily at least; she's not a mistake. I also want to make a proposition…" Yamcha said looking directly at Vegeta.

"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I want to fight you." Yamcha explained calmly.

"Excuse me?" Everyone in the room asked shocked or dumbfounded…I'm not really sure which one…maybe a combination of the both.

"I want to fight you for Bulma and the kids and you can go back to being a lonely old jackass." Yamcha explained.

"You want to challenge me to a fight for _my_ mate and _my_ family? You realize you're only a human and I'm Vegeta, now officially the king of all Saiyans. I realize you have some really good abilities, but they don't compete with any of my abilities." Vegeta said calmly as Lily was starting to pass out.

"Ok…well I'm going to put Lily to bed; she can just sleep with me again…along with the animals…where are the fish anyways?" Trunks asked looking around as he took Lily from Bulma.

"I put them in the bathroom." Goku said happily.

"Ok…well maybe they should stay in there until we can get them put in their new tank so that the cats can't eat them…" Bulma said calmly.

"Ok. Well, Lily you want to tell everyone goodnight?" Trunks asked as he held Lily up.

"Nigh-nigh…" Lily said softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Night sweetheart." Bulma said softly while Vegeta walked over, took her from Trunks and hugged her.

"Night baby girl." Vegeta said handing her back to Trunks.

"Night Lily." Bulla said heading to her room, sneaking a quick hug from Goten while no one was looking.

"Night." The others said as Trunks took Lily to his room for the night.

 **With Trunks & Lily:**

"Ok, let's get you to bed…" Trunks sighed as he walked over to his bed before setting her down.

"Are gampa and gamma mad?" Lily asked softly as Trunks made her lie down and covered her up.

"Not at you. And don't you worry; this really has nothing to do with you. This is just some more grownup stuff between grandma, grandpa and Mr. Yamcha. But it's nothing for you to worry about. Ok?" Trunks said looking at her.

"Ok…" Lily said softly as Trunks gently kissed her forehead.

"Good now go to sleep; we'll all see you in the morning." Trunks said standing up.

"Nigh-nigh…" Lily said softly as Trunks flipped on his desk lamp for her.

"Night sweet baby; love you." Trunks said softly as he stood by his door; she had already passed out for the night holding onto that old stuffed bear she arrived with.

Pachi was sleeping at the end of the bed with one of the kittens on him while the other two kittens slept above her head.

 **Back With Everyone Else:**

"How is she?" Bulma asked once Trunks came out of his room, after shutting the door.

"She's fine; she's asleep. She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow pretty much…after asking if you and dad were mad. I told her you guys weren't mad at her and that it was just grownup stuff that she shouldn't worry about. Are they really still going at it? Where'd they go?" Trunks asked when he seen they weren't in the hallway or in her room anymore.

"Bulla was going to bed as well so I told them to take this elsewhere…so they moved to the backyard…" Bulma sighed.

"Are you alight?" Trunks asked concerned as they sat down.

"I'm fine…just annoyed. I can't believe Yamcha is acting this way. I know we dated for a long time and I know we were off and on for a good while. And I knew he still had feelings then; but that last time we broke up I honestly thought he was finally over me…" Bulma sighed.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Trunks asked seriously.

"No…not in that way…well not in any way anymore. Not after today. I always loved him like a really good friend…or even a brother. But after a few breakups I just stopped loving him like I love your father; it's just so different. I guess from what your father says that was connecting is. Anyways, I guess I just gave up on loving him after so many breakups and just got back with him out of either pity or I didn't want to be alone or something like that. But anyways…I guess Yamcha just doesn't understand any of that and is now challenging Vegeta out in the backyard…" Bulma explained and then sighed in frustrated as she drank some tea.

"So…what does Yamcha absolutely want?" Trunks asked somewhat knowing the answer.

"Vegeta out of my life. He wants me, you, Bulla and Lily as his family. And as for your father…if…or rather…when he wins he says he's going to mark me as his so that no other guy can come near me in that way." Bulma explained.

"And you're not happy about that?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"If you had asked me that years ago, I would've said no. but now, I don't know…I guess I just trust your father and love him that much that I'm willing to let him…especially since we are now immortal or whatever…" Bulma sighed and then all of the sudden heard a loud bang come from outside…

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner...

Between being sick, depressed for whatever reason, crazy weather causing my arthritis to flair up I haven't really been on the computer too much lately.

That & I have other stories I'm working on as well.

So, I'll try to update quicker now.


	11. Chapter 11

"What in the world are they doing out there?" Bulma asked pissed off, looking out the sliding glass door.

"Daddy?" Lily asked coming out, holding her teddy bear by its arm in one hand while she rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"What's wrong baby?" Trunks asked picking Lily up.

"I hear lots of booms and bangs…and I hear da mean man's thoughts…" Lily said softly.

"Great; they woke the baby!" Bulma exclaimed annoyed.

"Mom, stop; not right now. Lily, what do you mean you can hear the mean man's thoughts? Who is the mean man; and what is he thinking?" Trunks asked getting Bulma's attention.

"Da mean man fum before…da mean man fum before da utter bad man try to take me…da man fum a wittle bit ago…" Lily said softly confusing Trunks and Bulma.

"Do you mean Yamcha?" Trunks asked holding onto Lily.

"Yes…da mean man Yamta…he berry mean…he do bad tings…" Lily said waving her arms around trying to get Trunks and Bulma to understand what she was saying; trying to get to understand just how urgent this was.

"What bad things?" Bulma and Trunks asked seriously.

"He talk to da deble…" Lily started, hoping they'd understand.

"Deble? Do you mean devil?" Trunks and Bulma asked looking at her.

"Yes! Da deble!" Lily cried kicking her legs and swinging her arms.

"Ok…what did he do with the devil?" Bulma asked worried as Trunks tried to hold Lily still; Lily was just spazing out.

"How does she have this much energy when she was just dead tired?" Bulla asked coming out after hearing all the commotion.

"Never mind that; what did Yamcha do with the devil?" Bulma asked taking Lily's hands in hers.

"He make deal to be stwonger…so he can beat gampa one and for all. He gabe deble his sowel… Da deble told Yamta dat with da power he gabe him dat he could beat gampa!" Lily cried still kicking her legs and swinging her arms; she was becoming very agitated.

"Why would Uncle Yamcha give the devil his soul? Why does he want to beat dad so bad?" Bulla asked confused.

"Because he wants me." Bulma said standing up and headed towards the door.

"Wait mom; what are you doing? Bulla, watch Lily." Trunks said handing Lily to a very confused Bulla.

"You're my niece and I love you very much…but stay out of my mind. You know…for a three year old you have a very serious stare…it's actually very creepy…" Bulla said as Lily and her locked eyes as she took her to the training room…one of the safest rooms in the house.

"Mom!" Trunks called getting her and everyone else's attentions.

"What are you doing out here?!" Vegeta asked annoyed as he and Yamcha stopped their fight momentarily.

"I am taking care of unfinished business! Now everyone needs to back off right now!" Bulma yelled pissed off scaring just about everyone in the yard.

"What's going on?" Goku asked confused.

"I think we're about to find out…" Tien and Piccolo said backing up.

"Yamcha, are you really that obsessed and stupid that you had to trade your soul to the devil?!" Bulma yelled pissed off.

"Wh-what? But how? That little brat; he said she was special…" Yamcha said meaning Lily.

"Did you offer Lily up to the devil as well?!" Bulma asked pissed off, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot on the ground.

"What? No? She's only a child! I think she's a mistake and should've either never happened or been put up for adoption to someone who could give her a good life; but I would never give her up to the devil!" Yamcha said pissing Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma off.

"Now you listen here; and you listen good! Trunks made a mistake, yes! But it was at _your_ place under _your_ supervision…or lack thereof! Because of that, do you really think you would make a good father? You can't even keep track of my kid! And Lily is not a mistake! And as for Trunks keeping her; that's his choice and him taking responsibility for what he did when her mother wouldn't! And really Yamcha, even if you were able to beat my husband because of some deal with the devil, do you really think that I would go with you?! Yamcha, I don't love you anymore; I love Vegeta and I will always choose him! Get that through your thick skull! Even with these powers you received from the devil…if you were to beat Vegeta I would never go with you. And if you were to kill Vegeta some reason, do you really think I would ever forgive and be with you? Fuck no! Vegeta is the only one for me!" Bulma yelled to a shocked and angered Yamcha.

"How could you say such things?! We had something; we had a connection at one point!" Yamcha yelled as he stepped in front of Bulma.

"Exactly we **_HAD_** something before! We **_HAD_** a connection at one point in time! Do you see the point here; do you see that the key word here is "HAD?" We no longer have what we had! And now, I can't even say we can be friends after this!" Bulma yelled back.

"Mmmm…Gahhh! This is your fault! All your fault you dirty, stinking, fucking ape!" Yamcha yelled as he went to attack Vegeta again.

"Bulma get back!" Goku yelled as an attack from Yamcha went flying at Bulma; Goku was able to get her to safety just in time…without getting himself killed as well.

"Where did you go you dirty ape?" Yamcha asked looking around.

"Right here!" Vegeta yelled smashing him to the ground with his fists.

"Son of a bitch!" Yamcha yelled getting back up and charged it Vegeta.

"It doesn't really seem like Yamcha's stronger then Vegeta…" Gohan said looking at the two go.

"No, it doesn't; at the very least it looks like they're evenly matched." Tien said looking onward.

"I can't believe he made a deal with the devil…" Bulma said sitting there.

"Is that all you've got?! I thought you said the devil made you strong enough to beat me!" Vegeta yelled as he and Yamcha continued to destroy the yard.

"You son of a bitch!" Yamcha yelled as he sent a beam of light shooting at Vegeta.

Vegeta had just barely dodged the attack and his arm and face was nicked because of it.

"Damnit…" Vegeta growled.

"You know…I wasn't going to kill you; but now you've left me with no choice. Even if I can't have Bulma!" Yamcha yelled as he managed to knock Vegeta to the ground and flew up into the air to fire an attack at him.

"Damnit…" Vegeta growled in frustration. He couldn't move; he wouldn't be able to dodge the attack.

"Gampa!" Lily cried, all of the sudden appearing out of nowhere.

"Lily?!" Everyone asked in shock as soon as they seen her; she had climbed on top of Vegeta and hugged him tight.

"Lily, what are yo…" Vegeta started and just managed to get his arms around her and closed his eyes tightly as a bright blinding light appeared.

"Lily!" "Vegeta!" "Dad!" Everyone yelled concerned or freaked out…except for Yamcha, who had fallen to the ground out of energy…


	12. Chapter 12

"What's going on?! Where is that light coming from?!" Everyone yelled as they shielded their eyes.

"I think it's coming from Yamcha's attack and…Lily!" Tien yelled as they waited.

After about a minute or so the light started fading until it was gone, revealing an unconscious Yamcha, Vegeta laying in a hole in the ground holding onto to Lily who was weakly trying to sit up before passing out.

"Oh my god!" Everyone yelled running over to the three.

"Lily! Dad!" Trunks and Bulla yelled running over to them.

"Lily, Vegeta; are you both alright?!" Bulma asked worried, especially when Lily passed out.

"She's alive; she just fell asleep…take your child." Vegeta said handing Lily to Trunks as Bulma and Goku helped Vegeta up.

"I'm sooo sorry! I don't know how she got out here! I sat in front of the door making sure she couldn't get out of the training room. One minute she was there and the other…she wasn't!" Bulla cried upset; she really was watching Lily. She was already grounded and in trouble for the whole Goten situation. Who knows what would happen to her if they didn't believe her?

"You should believe her; she's telling the truth. Lily's very rare and powerful. There you are, you little bugger; come on now…get out of this young man." An unknown voice said from behind everyone, standing over Yamcha.

"Just who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked pissed off as he stepped in front of Trunks, who was holding onto Lily for dear life.

"Relax…I'm not here for the girl or a fight; I'm just here for Jidù." The Mystery man said calmly as something came floating out of Yamcha's body and into some kind of container the guy had.

"And who or what is Jidù? And who are you?" Vegeta asked becoming agitated.

"Jidù is a jealousy spirit; it looks for people with hearts filled with jealousy and animosity and latches onto them, possessing them until they get what they want. Jidù got away under one of our new member's watch. Your friend here by the way is dead. But don't worry; he'll go to heaven because the devil is a very smart being; he knew your friend was possessed. Your friend meant no harm…but he does bare some kind of jealousy or resentment. And yes, Jidù can make someone stronger than they actually are. My name is Eden and I'm a spirit who works for both Kami and Akuma collecting spirits and such for them that may have escaped or whatnot." This guy, Eden explained calmly as he looked at the group.

"So…like the Grim Reaper?" Goku asked scratching his head confused.

"Yeah kind of… The original grim reaper quit and became a professor in teaching new spirits the/or his ways. Between they needed more reapers for certain tasks and to watch for the multiple people or any type of species who die at any given time or place…it was just too much for one single spirit. For all of you however, we shouldn't have to visit you too much…as long as you stay out of trouble. Yes, I know how you all become immortal in a sense… No, I'm not going to tell you. I will tell you that Lily is a very special girl. When the time is right, all you half Saiyans will become full because of her. That's actually really easy…the human DNA that you have in you simply gets erased and replaced. With that being said, no that your DNA is still of your human parent. You, who are not Saiyan and are human who will eventually become Saiyan…that's a little harder to explain… So hard that I don't know how it happens. All I know is it's because of Lily and that it all happens while she's asleep. The only one she cannot change is herself; she will forever be half Saiyan and half Nekodian. And she's one of the only one of her kind currently…but there will be more. And with that being said, she's also the only one with her kinds of powers; she's actually, without knowing it or really being able to access her powers, is the strongest of her kind. And to answer your next question, the only powers she can use and control are the power to make a person calm down by touch, talk to animals (mainly cats) and make small barriers that cover her and one other…at the moment. The powers that she can use, but can't control just yet are being able to read minds, float (not fly) and walk through walls. There are other powers, but she can't use them and probably never will be able to. The powers she does have however, if worked on or with, can become stronger; she will be able to control them one of these days. There are others out there who will come after her to try to force her to use them or forcibly bring them out without her consent. Well, I have to get going…so I'm gonna take your friend here and head out. Just remember, be careful with who you trust and that who think is an enemy might just become an ally…or even a friend…or family. Oh, and don't be too mad at Lily; she only loves her grandpa very much. She would've done the same for any one of you. With that being said, her barriers are currently small; but they are really strong. At this current moment, she can only cover herself and one other. Don't push or force her powers because it won't end well; her barriers will get bigger and stronger with training and practice…but she has to want it. You're all extremely lucky she's on your side; she could wipe you out easily if she weren't; or if someone else got a hold of her. So yes Vegeta, she could take Goku and his family down…but she won't; she's just got too big of a heart…like you. Goodbye." Eden said as he and Yamcha disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I have a big heart…" Vegeta muttered becoming frustrated.

"It means you're really a big softy at heart!" Bulma said happily as she hugged her husband happily causing him to groan in annoyance.

"What are we going to do about Yamcha? Do we bring him back or no?" Goku asked looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bring him back I suppose…but please understand that I don't know if we can ever be friends again…" Bulma said simply as Trunks rocked Lily in his arms.

"With how strong he said she could be I'm glad she's on our side." Gohan said calmly, watching as Trunks rocked her.

"Yeah…it seems that she's stronger than any of us; I wouldn't want to take her on in a fight." Goku said rubbing the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Vegeta, please don't start…" Bulma started when she seen a very familiar look on Vegeta's face.

"I'm just happy knowing that she's safe." Vegeta said calmly as he headed inside.

"Aww Veget…" Bulma started only to make a face.

"Woohoo! I knew it; I knew my grandchildren would be able to take on Kakarot's! But who knew she'd be able to take him and his kids on as well? Best day ever!" Vegeta exclaimed doing some kind of weird happy dance in his kitchen causing everyone except for Goku to fall over with sweat drops; Goku was just laughing.

"You know that means she's stronger then you right?" Tien asked bringing Vegeta back to reality.

"Who the hell cares? That's all I want from my offspring's offspring! Who cares if she's not going to be a fighter? Just knowing she could is all that matters to me!" Vegeta exclaimed happily.

"He really has changed…" Bulma said watching her husband do whatever it is that he's doing in the kitchen while Lily stretched and rolled in Trunks's arms…almost causing him to drop her.

"Well…I'm going to go put her back to bed. Bulla…" Trunks said and then looked at Bulla; she thought she was going to get yelled at.

"Yes?" Bulla asked softly.

"Thanks for looking out for Lily…I don't blame you for her getting out to protect dad. Not now, knowing she has certain abilities that we didn't know about before…" Trunks said sighing as he thought about just how he's going to be able to keep an eye on her when she can walk through walls…

"You're welcome. And I really am sorry; I should've done something…" Bulla started sadly.

"Don't be; you didn't know she could walk through walls as much as we did. You also did what you thought would be the way to keep her inside. She and dad are safe and alive; right now that's all that matters. From now on whenever you watch her, you'll know better…we all will." Trunks said walking to go inside.

"Wait you'd let me watch her again…on my own?" Bulla asked shocked.

"But of course; as much of a pain as you are, you're still my little sister and her aunt. And I trust you as much as I trust mom, dad and any of these guys…even Goten seeing as he's family as well." Trunks said with a smile causing Bulla to start crying out of pure happiness as she and Bulma hugged him in sheer happiness.

"Oh jeez…I wish I hadn't said anything…" Trunks mumbled as his mother and sister hugged the crap out of him.

"We love you too!" Goku, Gohan and Goten exclaimed ready to join in.

"Oh no; no, no, no…not you guys too. I'm going to put Lily to bed and then I'm going to go to bed myself; we have a long day ahead of us. We have to get Lily's room and everything set up and I'm sure there are other things she'll want to do…or well…mom will want to do with Lily…" Trunks said as he got away from his mom and Bulla before hurrying inside with Lily for the night.

"Night dad; see you tomorrow." Trunks said quickly, heading to his room.

"Night…" Vegeta said confused.

"He's sure showing responsibility a lot faster than I thought he would." Tien said looking onward.

"He's always wanted kids… Now as for you…I'll talk with your father and we'll see about maybe shortening your grounding. But, I make no promises." Bulma said calmly looking at Bulla.

"Ok. Thank you. I'm gonna go to bed now. Can I at least hug and maybe a little kiss Goten before bed?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"Fine; go ahead. But no more than five seconds for the kiss. And yes, I'll be counting." Bulma said seriously.

"Thank you!" Bulla exclaimed happily as she hugged Bulma before running into Goten's arms, giving him the biggest hug she could before giving him a three second kiss.

"Night Goten." Bulla said happily.

"Night Bulla." Goten said with a dopy smile before he, Gohan and his dad went home.

"I'll see you later." Tien said as he finally left to go home.

"Come on Piccolo; you can sleep in the guest room." Bulma said smiling as she walked inside, Piccolo slowly walking right behind her.

'How do I always get sucked into these things?' Piccolo asked himself as Bulma led him to the guest room.

"Now for you…" Vegeta said catching Bulma by surprise when he picked her up and carried her to their room.

"Vegeta…we can't…not right now; Lily's asleep." Bulma said softly with a smile; she thought he wanted sex.

"Relax…I'm too tired for sex right now. However, I'm not too tired to mark you as mine and mine alone. If anything we'll get them out of the house tomorrow for a little bit so we can make love. Now hold still; this might hurt a little." Vegeta said as he firmly pinned her to their bed before he started to gently nibble and suck at a spot between her neck and shoulder.

After a few seconds of gentleness, Vegeta bit and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh, marking her as his.

Bulma did her best not to scream out in pain; but she did arch her back a little.

"You're a lot stronger than some Saiyan women…I've heard stories before of them screaming and thrashing around because it hurt so bad. But not you; you only arched your back a little…even though you were in a lot of pain. I'm so glad that you're my wife and mate; you are the strongest women I know and love." Vegeta said rolling off of Bulma and onto the bed.

"I love you too, my monkey man. Now, let's go to bed. as Trunks said we have a lot to do…especially if we can get everything set up quickly." Bulma said cuddling up against Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah…love you, night." Vegeta said holding onto Bulma tightly.

"Night; love you more." Bulma said before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Trunks woke up and smiled and chuckled at his daughter a little.

Lily was sprawled all over the place; she had one arm over her forehead, one arm stretched out to the side, one leg straight down, one leg bent up inwards and she somehow had her body curled inwards like a cat.

Trunks couldn't help but wonder how she could be comfortable like that.

"Ok then…time to get up…" Trunks sighed as he got up.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned when he moved.

"Sorry…go back to sleep." Trunks said gently as he covered her up; the kittens cuddling up to her making sure she's comfy…after she completely rolled over onto her stomach.

"Come on Pachi; let's go potty." Trunks said calling Pachi out of the room.

"Morning Trunks; how are you? How is Lily?" Bulma asked excitedly as Vegeta sat there waiting for breakfast along with Piccolo and Tien.

"Tien?" Trunks asked confused.

"I figure I would come help out; I offered to take the truck back on my way out of town. I left my car at the moving truck place. That way your parents don't have to go through all the trouble." Tien said calmly.

"Ok, cool. How's your neck?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"I'm all good; thanks for your concern. Now it's official; I belong to your daddy. But anyways, how is Lily?" Bulma said happily and then asked again.

"Lily's all good; she's sleeping peacefully with the kittens." Trunks explained.

"Where's that daughter of yours?" Piccolo asked looking around.

"Bulla's getting ready to go on a trip she's been waiting to go on. Yes, she's grounded; but, I'm not going to take that away from her when she's planned on going to this for the past four months or so." Bulma said calmly.

"But after this she's back to being grounded in her room-to and from school only." Vegeta said strictly.

After a little bit they were shocked to hear screaming.

"Noo!" Lily screamed throughout the hallway.

"Lily, no; I have to go! I have to get ready!" Bulla screamed back.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked confused.

"NO! Don't go! Can't go! STAY! Aunty Bulla!" Lily screamed, tears just streaming down her face.

"What's going on back here?" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma asked as they immediately ran back there.

"I don't know…I was just getting ready to go when Lily ran over here and started freaking out." Bulla said as Trunks picked up Lily.

"I thought you were still sleeping; what happened?" Trunks asked trying to calm Lily down.

"No! No go!" Lily screamed.

"Lily…Bulla's been planning this for months now; we promised she could go." Bulma said as calmly as she could.

"NO!" Lily just completely shut down and wouldn't stop screaming; her face just turned bright red and she looked like she was losing breath.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Is everything ok in here?" Goten and Gohan asked walking in.

"We're not sure. Are you ready to go?" Bulla asked looking at Goten.

"Umm…yeah about that…" Goten started out.

"What's going on?" Bulla asked worried.

"I can't go…mom said because of that stunt I pulled by staying here over night without asking anybody I was grounded indefinitely. That includes going on this trip…" Goten said calmly…sadly.

"Seriously?" Bulla asked upset; her voice hit a pitch that made her father give her a look.

"Don go!" Lily continued to scream.

"Lily, you need to calm down; you need to breathe." Trunks said placing Lily's face in his shoulder.

"Nana can't go either…" Goten said calmly.

"What?! How do you know that?" Bulla asked confused and shocked.

"Her mother is parading her around town saying how she failed as a mother." Gohan said shaking his head.

"Awww…I bet you're glad that I'm your mother now and that we don't do any of that." Bulma said standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Fine…I'm not going then." Bulla said as she pouted and flopped herself on her bed and cried; Lily had started to slowly calm down…she did however have the hiccups.

"I'm sorry… I just figured it'd be better if I came over and told her in person rather than having her find out by me not being there." Goten said calmly.

"It's fine. Thanks; I prefer this method anyways. Would you like to stay and help get Lily's room set up?" Bulma asked calmly.

"I can't…I promised mom I'd get back home to study and whatnot; Gohan's here to make sure I do just this…" Goten sighed.

"Oh ok…well I guess we'll see you later then." Bulma said looking at Goten and Gohan.

"See you later. Bye Bulla; love you." Goten said calmly before heading out.

"Love you too." Bulla mumbled.

"Well…I have to be headed out as well. I'll see you later." Tien said as he quickly headed out; he had a really important meeting he had to be at in a few hours.

"Ok; see you later. Thanks for all the help." Bulma and Trunks called as Tien left; Vegeta just scoffed as Vegeta does.

 **Several Hours Later:**

Lily had passed out sometime after she had her meltdown…to which nobody still understands why she had it in the first place.

Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo and Bulma just finished putting Lily's room together after four hours.

"At least she didn't bit or scratch anyone this time…" Bulma sighed as she made lunch.

"But I don't understand why she freaked out like that in the first place. That was so much worse than that whole cat situation from last night." Trunks sighed.

"I can't help but wonder what caused it. Anyways, do you think Lily will like her room?" Bulma asked concerned.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Trunks said looking at his mother.

"Yeah, it's not pink." Vegeta said smiling.

They painted the room dark blue with yellow splatters to look like stars.

Her bed was in the far corner of the bed, under the window (which now had a lock on the inside of it).

Her dresser was next to her door along with both of the bookshelves.

Her desk was next to her bed with a chair and stool so she could get in and out of the chair.

Her toy chests were on the other side of the room, next to the closet along with all of her other toys.

A lamp and CD player sat on her desk while her books, coloring books and CDs sat on her bookshelves along with some coloring pencils, crayons and markers.

They had decided to leave all the major arts and crafts things in the kitchen/living room area.

They left the kitchen set she left in the kitchen so that Lily could feel involved in cooking with grandma.

They were sitting in the kitchen just talking after they finished putting the playhouse that Vegeta had gotten Lily together…

 **Flashback:**

"Now…how the hell is this supposed to fit here?!" Vegeta yelled holding up a piece of the house.

"Why did you have to get something so damn big…and with so many pieces in the first place?! Not to mention something so complicated?!" Piccolo yelled back holding another piece of the house.

"I got it for Lily so she would have something to do outside! And she's my granddaughter!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Awww…my man putting together a dollhouse…it's so sweet!" Bulma cooed happily.

"It would be put together if its holes weren't too damn small!" Vegeta yelled trying to push the peg into a hole.

"That's what she said…" Piccolo said sniggering as he also failed to place the proper pieces together.

Vegeta realized what he said after Piccolo said what he said…so his face was now ten shades of red.

"Gahhh! I hate this stupid thing!" Vegeta yelled shooting off random Ki-blasts into the air.

What should've taken them half hour or so, took over two hours because Vegeta and Piccolo insisted they could do it themselves.

"I win…" Bulma said calmly; she had gotten the thing together within twenty-five minutes.

"Damn woman…" Vegeta muttered as they all sat down.

 **End Flashback:**

"Hi honey, how are you feeling? What's wrong?" Bulma asked when Bulla walked into the kitchen and then asked concerned when she seen Bulla's face.

"Turn on the news…Nana just called and said turn to the news; it's all over the place." Bulla said in disbelief.

"What is? What's going on?" Bulma asked as she turned on the TV.

"We come back with this emergency broadcast…"

"Earlier today the local high school took a trip to the opening of the brand new amusement park."

"What was supposed to be a day filled with fun and excitement turned into tragedy as two rollercoaster's went off their rails and collided with one another killing ten students and an older couple."

"Also, when the rollercoaster's collided they ricocheted and crashed into a ferris-wheel. Luckily there were no fatalities; just a few severe injuries involving the ferris-wheel."

"Other attractions have been destroyed, but there have been minor to no injuries involved in the destruction of those."

"At the current, all attractions and the rest of the amusement park has been shut down and the remaining students are being checked out at a hospital before being sent home."

"As for why the attractions malfunctioned in the way that they did remain unknown.

"Please stay tuned for more information; we'll be keeping you updated as this story continues."

"What in the world?" Trunks asked in shock.

"If I would've went…that could've been me. It could've been Goten or even Nana…" Bulla said in shock as she sank to her knees.

"MY BABY!" Bulma cried hysterically, hugging Bulla in a death grip.

"It looks like your niece saved you. If you would've just ignored her and gone… I'm not trying to be that guy…but think about it; you had other friends who went there. A lot of the reason you didn't go was not just because Goten and this Nana girl weren't going; Lily wouldn't stop screaming and begging you not to go." Piccolo said calmly.

"That's right…" Trunks and Vegeta said calmly.

"Cupcake?" Lily asked softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lily!" Bulma yelled happily…startling Lily.

"Sowee! Sowee! I be good!" Lily cried thinking she was in trouble for asking for a cupcake.

"You're not in trouble; and I'll get you a cupcake in a minute or two. I just wanted to hug you and say thank you; you saved Bulla." Bulma said happily as she hugged a very confused Lily.

"Lily…why didn't you want Bulla going to the amusement park today?" Vegeta asked kneeling in front of Lily, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Bad tings gonna happen." Lily said softly.

"Bad things?" Trunks asked confused.

"Boom! Bad tings dat go boom!" Lily said throwing her arms all over to place to show what bad things were going to happen.

"How do you know this?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"I sawd it happen in sleep." Lily said softly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Trunks asked looking at her.

"No…just sometime…" Lily answered honestly, scared; she was becoming upset.

"Ok. That's enough…let's get your cupcake." Trunks said picking Lily up.

"Cupcake…" Lily repeated as she held onto Trunks.

"Do you want a chocolate or white cupcake?" Trunks asked when they went over to the kitchen.

"White…" Lily responded softly.

"Hmmm…" Vegeta sighed as they watched Trunks set Lily down at the table with the cupcake.

"What is it?" Bulma asked looking at her husband.

"I think we need to train her…" Vegeta started.

"Vegeta! You heard what that man said last night; she's not a fighter!" Bulma yelled shocking Lily.

"Don't mind them. So listen; I owe you one. You saved me…in a sense anyways. I want to thank you somehow. So anything you want…it's you and me…" Bulla said hugging Lily.

"I tink bout it…" Lily said softly.

"Of course." Bulla said with a smile.

"And relax woman…I'm not talking about training her to become a fighter. I'm talking about training her so that she can learn to control her powers so they can't control her and go out of control. Also, if she learns to control them there might be a chance that the enemies won't be able to use them against her or us." Vegeta said defending his actions.

"I agree with dad. Mom, he's right. And she's my daughter. With that being said, she won't be pushed too far. And I don't want to start training her today. Maybe in a few days. She can at least get used to things here first. And we have to come up with some rules…for training her and for her in general." Trunks said calmly.

"Fine…" Bulma sighed defeated.

"So…now that that's taken care of… What do you want to do today?" Trunks asked looking at Lily…


	14. Chapter 14

**A Week Later:**

It took a week, but Trunks finally got an appointment for Lily with a pediatrician that his mother recommended; Vegeta took them while Bulma had something to do with Bulla.

They just got checked in and sat down to wait.

Mai didn't know exactly what was going on, but she knew something was going on; she felt very uneasy.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly holding onto Trunks; she was scared and they could tell.

"Yes?" Trunks asked gently.

"Where we at?" Lily asked softly.

"We are at the doctors for an appointment for you." Trunks replied calmly.

"Do you no want me no more? You go give me someone else?" Lily asked softly, about ready to cry.

"No of course not; you're stuck with me, mom, dad and Aunty Bulla. We're just here to make sure you're healthy." Trunks said holding her close to him; she was his and nothing was going to change that.

"Why would you think we're going to get rid of you?" Vegeta asked as calmly as he could; he could only guess what she was going to say next…something to do with her mother.

"Mommy said bad little girls go here to be get rid of…nobody wants bad little girls so they go to the doctors to be get rid of forever. I-I do-don't wa-wan to be get rid of. I-I pom-pomise be good girl!" Lily cried uncontrollably.

"We're not going to get rid of you. Everyone needs to see a doctor at some point in their lives. Actually, people see doctors a lot… Doctors make sure that people…especially little girls like you are healthy." Vegeta said as calmly as he could. Both he and Trunks, however, were seething at what they just heard.

"Mommy neber went to doctors…" Lily said softly, clutching onto Trunks for dear life. In her mind, if she held on as tightly as she possibly could, she wouldn't be left behind or forgotten.

"Well…that's probably why…never mind…" Vegeta started, but stopped; he didn't think a three-year-old needed to hear that.

"Is dat why mommy died?" Lily asked softly.

"Maybe…" Vegeta sighed.

"Lily Briefs?" A male nurse called from the far side of the waiting room.

"Dad, are you coming with?" Trunks asked as he stood up…with Lily; she still wasn't letting go.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said standing up and followed along.

"Hello; I'm Zim." The nurse said kindly, but Lily just hid her face in Trunks's shoulder.

"She's shy and scared; this is her first trip to the doctors…" Trunks sighed.

"That's ok." Zim said politely as he led the way down a hall.

"Ok, let's start with her weight and height. I'll just need you to set her down right here." Zim said calmly.

"Ok Lily…you have to let go of me for a little bit. I promise you; grandpa and I aren't going to leave you." Trunks said calmly as he tried to put Lily down.

It took a few minutes, but Lily finally let go long enough to get her height and weight.

"I'm sorry about all this…" Trunks said once Lily finally let go.

"Oh no; don't be. We see this all the time with children who have been abused previously. You're doing just fine. Let's see…without the ears she's 2'10". And with the ears she's 3'0"." Zim said as he got Lily's height.

"Now it's time for her weight…if you could just place her on this scale?" Zim asked with a smile.

"Ok…here we go." Trunks said lifting Lily up and then setting her up on the scale.

"Ok…let's see… She is 29.5lbs." Zim said writing down her weight.

"Right this way; you will be in room 4B. Please have her seated in the chair next to the table." Zim said leading the way and then said once they got to the room.

Trunks sat in the chair next to the table with Lily on his lap while Vegeta sat next to him.

"Now…she's three? And she was born on…December 24th? Huh; on Christmas Eve?" Zim asked sitting down.

"That's correct." Trunks replied.

"Whose side of the family isn't human?" Zim asked looking at Trunks.

"Both. Her mother was some kind of cat species and I'm half Saiyan and half human." Trunks explained.

"Ok then. You just received her from social services a little bit ago? Can you tell me when?" Zim asked calmly.

"A week and three days ago." Trunks answered simply.

"Ok. And the case worker was Coast Peer?" Zim asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks answered calmly.

"Ok then. She's here for the works? Shots, catscan and other various tests to test for ADD and autism…and you want to test certain things on a list of foods and medications that Coast gave you a few days ago; is that correct?" Zim asked looking at Trunks.

"That's correct." Trunks replied.

"Ok good. Let's get her vitals and I'll explain some things real quick before the doctor comes in." Zim said taking her temperature, blood pressure and pulse.

"Ok. Her temperature was normal as was her blood pressure; but her pulse was a little fast…but that's probably because she's scared. For the most part she seems healthy… But with that being said, she is a little short and underweight for her age. I'm going to recommend that she put on some weight; there is nothing we can do for her height. The doctor will be in, in just a little bit. Have a nice day." Zim said with a smile as he got up and took his laptop with him.

"Well, he seemed nice." Trunks said Lily went back to clinging to him.

"Am I broked?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks and Vegeta.

"No…" Trunks started.

"But he sayd dat I'm too little…" Lily said confused.

"You are small for your age, yes; but you're not broke or anything like that. It just means you're special." Trunks said looking at Lily; that got her to smile, which made Trunks and Vegeta smile in relief.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello. You must be Lily; I'm Dr. Dell. Trunks, Vegeta, it's so good to see the both of you again. When Bulma told me what was going on I was very shocked." An elderly male doctor, Dr. Dell said with a smile as he sat where Zim had sat before.

"Yes; it's been awhile…and it's be a long week. But, it's been worth it." Trunks said holding onto Lily.

"So she's been severely abused? How sad and disappointing…but its good she has you for a father." Dr. Dell said with a smile.

"Even though I'm a teen father or whatever?" Trunks asked looking at Dr. Dell.

"You know…it's my belief that no child is a mistake. And it was clearly not a mistake that you had sex; sex is a normal part of life…even as a teen…especially as a teen. Maybe that's not how it should be; but most teens start having sex by sixteen and some even younger. Trunks…it may have been a mistake to have not used protection. But **_you_** are taking responsibility; and this little girl who is clinging to you right now is proof of that. And to me, that's all that matters; I'm not here to judge. Anyways, she's not had any of her shots at all correct? Oh wait…it says here that she's had most of them two months before being brought to you. Sorry about that…her papers were out of order. She does however need flu, tetanus, measles and a pneumococcal pneumonia shot. I would say she also needs a chicken pox shot; but she had those when she was two. Her grandmother on her mother's side brought her in." Dr. Dell said looking at the information he had.

"How do we go about seeing what she's allergic to?" Trunks asked right away.

"Oh, that's not necessary. It says here that Dr. Hess of social services already did all that about a week or so after they received her from her mother's home. She isn't really allergic to any types of medicines except for Zyrtec and Allegra-two types of allergy medications; so she'd have to be given Benadryl or something like that. However, when it comes to food…she has mild allergic reactions to pears, pineapples, coconuts; they cause rashes. It seems she has severe reactions to avocado and guacamole. And then she is deathly allergic to lobster and crab. However, she eats peaches, shrimp and prawns just fine…among other foods. You wanted testing done for ADD and autism though?" Dr. Dell asked looking at Trunks.

"Well that's all good to know. Can I get a list of all she's allergic to? And yes, I would like those tests done." Trunks asked and then replied simply.

"Oh of course; I'm sure it'll be awhile before you're used to everything. And I can do that for you. But first we should get everything we need done here done with first. So please, place her on the table and we'll get started." Dr. Dell said calmly.

Dr. Dell examined Lily very thoroughly; he looked in her eyes, her noise, at her throat, her lungs and her heart. And then it was time for her shots; she did really well with her flu shots…but everything after that became a screaming, kicking and hitting match.

All was forgiven after she got two red suckers and three stickers

After all the shots were given, Dr. Dell sent them to Dr. Ariel; a specialist in autism and ADD.

They spent three and a half hours with Dr. Ariel who did confirm that Lily's mind was different ant that she did indeed have both ADD and classic autism.

Dr. Ariel explained that the reason Lily really likes soft or fuzzy blankets and pillows is part of her autism.

Only time will tell; but Lily will struggle with learning, communicating with others and possibly speaking. But again, only time will tell; she is only three after all.

Dr. Ariel gave Trunks a few different books so that he and others could learn all that they could about these disorders.

"So now what would you like to do?" Trunks asked as they drove away from the hospital…but Lily didn't answer.

"We could go get grandma and Bulla and go out for dinner and ice cream." Vegeta suggested. But again, Lily didn't answer.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Trunks asked looking back at her; she looked absolutely defeated.

"Why is I alive?" Lily finally asked after a few minutes shocking the hell out of Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta just pulled over into an old empty parking lot.

"What do you mean why are you alive?" Vegeta asked becoming annoyed.

"Dad; calm down. But he's right; why are you asking that?" Trunks asked looking directly at Lily.

"I'll neber be perfect like you, grandma, Aunty Bulla, any of your friends. I always going be stupid…like mommy always says. Because my bwane is broked." Lily said and just started crying.

"Lily…you're already perfect just the way you are. I love you just the way you are as do grandma, grandpa, Aunt Bulla and everyone else. You're not stupid and your brain isn't broken; you're just different…and that's what makes you absolutely special. And just so you are aware; we all love your ears as well. Your mother was wrong. In fact, she was the stupid one with a broken brain. Lily, you had a horrible life before and you weren't loved by your mother…and you had horrible things happen to you. But that's all in the past. You now live with me, grandma, grandpa and Aunt Bulla and we all love you very much and we're all going to do everything we can to keep you safe and loved. Lily, I know we have only known each other for a little over a week, but I know I love you more than anything in this entire universe. You are my whole world." Trunks said once he climbed into the back seat with her, holding her to him as he said all this.

"And you're alive because you are strong; you're part of our bloodline." 'That bitch is so lucky she is fucking dead!' Vegeta said seriously, but thought to himself.

Lily, at this point had no clue what to do or how to control her emotions and just started bawling her eyes out, holding onto Trunks.

"How about you calm down and we get grandma and Bulla and we'll go out for dinner and ice cream." Vegeta suggested again; this time Lily responded by nodding her head. She couldn't speak; all she could do was hiccup and cry.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Hey, how'd it go? What's wrong?" Bulma asked when she seen Lily.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, get Bulla and let's go; we're going out to dinner and ice cream as a family." Vegeta said as he went into the garage.

"What is going on?!" Bulma asked demanding an answer.

"Lily is up to date on all her shots, she has ADD and classic autism…and she hates herself and thinks she stupid with a broken brain. Well…that's what she thought when we got out of the doctor's office. She asked why she was alive and then we had a long discussion before we got here. Well, we had to pull over…but we had a nice long talk. That's the short version and that's what you're going to have to be happy with for now because we got her calmed down enough to understand that she's perfect the way she is; I don't want her upset again. You'll get the full story later. I'm sorry, but she's more important right now." Trunks said seriously.

"Oh Trunks!" Bulma cried before hugging both Trunks and Lily while Vegeta went to get Bulla before they went out as a family for dinner and ice cream…


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Mention of pedophilia...not very descriptive, but it is strongly mentioned in this chapter. Read at your own risk...

* * *

It was about three weeks since Lily was officially diagnosed with ADD and autism.

For the most part she's a happy little girl; but every now and then she'll have bouts of depression.

"How are you doing today?" Bulma asked looking at Lily while she got ready to bake a cake.

"I good…" Lily said softly as she sat on the counter.

"Ok… I probably shouldn't have you sitting on the counter like this." Bulma sighed as she watched Lily, who was sliding back and forth on the counter…getting pretty close to the edge a few times.

"Gamma?" Lily asked softly as Bulma picked her up to set her on the floor.

"Yes; what is it?" Bulma asked softly and kindly as she held Lily close.

Trunks and Vegeta were training with Goku, Gohan, Goten, Tien and Piccolo at the location where they defeated Cell; Bulla was in bed sick.

"I break eggs?" Lily asked softly tucking her legs up and down.

"Of course you can! Hold on; let's go over to the table so you don't get hurt." Bulma said setting Lily on the ground; she ran to the table after that and pulled the chair out.

"Sowee! Sowee!" Lily cried scared of getting in trouble.

When Lily pulled the chair out she pulled a little too hard and lost control; she had more strength in her then they thought. The chair went flying into a wall and completely shattered.

"No. No, no, no…baby it's perfectly ok. It was an accident; you didn't mean to do that. It's perfectly ok; you didn't do it on purpose. I can always get new chairs. Ok? Just from now on, pull out the chairs slowly. I know where I can get more chairs like this. And who knows…maybe I'll find a whole new set. Everything's fine; there's no need to get upset over an accident. Now, let's get rid of those tears so that they don't get in the eggs." Bulma said with a smile, kneeling down in front of Lily who was just hyperventilating with tears running down her very red cheeks.

"I still break eggs?" Lily asked in that upset tone, having a hard time speaking as her chest heaved up and down.

"You can still break eggs. Come on; up we go. You be careful if you're going to stand on this chair. And no, do not stand on the table." Bulma said as she pulled out another chair and placed Lily on it…after wiping her tears away.

"Ok; you need to crack six eggs. Just be careful, don't hurt your fingers and try to make sure you don't get any shells in there. But if you do, it'll be ok; we'll just pick them right out." Bulma said happily as she smiled happily.

"K…" Lily said softly as Bulma handed her an egg to crack.

Lily did surprisingly well at gently cracking the eggs; she only got two little egg shells in the eggs…which Bulma pulled out.

"Very good. Ok…hmm?" Bulma said and then asked when she thought she saw something run across her window.

"What now gamma?" Lily asked as Bulma placed the bowl of eggs in the microwave.

"Shh…" Bulma said picking Lily up.

Just then the phone rang; it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Bulma asked walking towards Bulla's room.

 _"Yes, can I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Briefs?"_ The person on the other end of the phone asked.

"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?" Bulma asked as she held Lily.

 _"I'm calling about your daughter Bulla? Sorry, I'm the school nurse; you're daughter isn't feeling well; she's throwing up. Do you think you could come get her?"_ The person on the other end of the phone asked very professionally.

"Of course I can get her. I just need a few minutes to get ready and find a sitter for my grandchild." Bulma said calmly as she stood outside of Bulla's door. Bull got her door back two days ago when she first got sick that Lily wouldn't venture in there and get whatever Bulla has.

 _"Of course; we'll see you in a little bit then."_ The person said with what sounded like a smile.

"Yes of course." Bulma said simply as she opened her daughter's door and hung up.

"Mom! What the hell? Don't you knock?!" Bulla asked pissed off looking at her mom in shock.

"Well, I see someone's feeling better. And with your track history of late, your father and I do not have to knock. Now, get up and let's go; we're going to the panic room." Bulma said seriously.

Bulma and Vegeta had a panic room built into the house under the training room six years ago when Bulla was only eight and Trunks was fifteen because five houses had been robbed and three of the home owners murdered. Two of the houses had been some of Bulma's human friends.

The group that was responsible have been caught, arrested and thrown in prison.

"What's going on?" Bulla asked confused.

"Never mind that right now; get a move on it! And get the fish!" Bulma yelled getting Bulla's attention, getting her out of her bed.

After ten minutes they were situated in the panic room with all the animals before Bulma got on her emergency phone.

When she turned on the monitors they saw that there were four older men that none of them recognized entering the house.

 _"Shouldn't we wait for the sitter to come?" One of the men asked looking around._

 _"There's no sitter coming. That bitch obviously knows we're here for the girl." Another man said annoyed._

 _"She wouldn't have, had this idiot not called saying he was a school nurse." A third man said pissed._

 _"Never mind any of that! Just fine the girl! She has to be here somewhere! I know they haven't left yet." The fourth and final man said; he must've been the leader._

"I thought we were knocked out in a park somewhere when they tried to get Lily." Bulla said as she held onto Lily.

"Future Trunks warned us about that; so I've been avoiding taking Lily to park without Trunks or your father or any of the guys. So these guys had to find a different way to try to get to her. It's obvious they've been watching us to know who we are…but not enough to know what you, your brother and father are. That…or they're just stupid. Now hush while I call your father." Bulma said seriously.

 _"Yeah, what's wrong? Why are you using the emergency phone?"_ Vegeta asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Well…I've got Bulla, me and Lily in the panic room because I saw someone run past the window when Lily and I were about to make a cake. And then I went to make sure Bulla was ok when I got call. The person said they were a school nurse saying that Bulla was sick and throwing up and that I needed to come get her. And now I can see and hear people upstairs. It looks like there are four men…I think they are the men that Future Trunks was telling us about." Bulma explained right away.

 _"We'll be right there! Just stay where you are and leave the phone on_!" Vegeta exclaimed before he stopped talking to Bulma and got the others.

 **Back to the Pedophiles:**

 _"Where the hell could they be? She was just in the kitchen with that sweet little…" One of the men started to say, but was smacked over the head by one of the head men._

 _"What was that for?!" The man yelled holding his head._

 _"You may be one of our members; but you don't get to talk about the girl like that. She belongs to our boss and only our boss." The second in command said calmly._

 _"What the hell are we doing here then? What was the point of showing us those pictures and videos of her half naked and such? What was the point of getting us going?" One of the other two men asked pissed off._

 _"We needed the help and we figured that was the only way to get it. The brat's mother all of the sudden had a change of heart or something; she said someone else would be paying her big money for her. Well then, she went and overdosed on some bad drugs. Come to find out she was going to blackmail the girl's father into giving her a crap ton of money for the girl. I couldn't let that happen…but the government got the her first and now she's with her father." The leader said pissing Bulma off._

 _"So why don't you just demand a ransom?" One of the two men asked causing the second in command to laugh like crazy._

 _"I don't want money; I just want the girl! She has one of the cutest little bodies I've ever seen in my entire life. I really don't care how little she is; I will have my way with her once I get her. Her innocence will be mine. My second in command here will also have a turn with her…but I get mine first. Once I feel her usefulness is done…I will get rid of her." The boss said pissing off Bulma to the extreme while Bulla and Lily cried._

 _"What do you mean by get rid of her?" One of the men asked looking at him._

 _"Oh I don't know…I might kill her…or I might sell her from some good money. Girls like her make real good money." The man said evilly._

 _"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm leaving." One of the two men said pissed off._

 _"Why? You don't want the girl for sex; you just want to touch and play with her." The second in command said looking at the two._

 _"Because she's still too young for sex; she still got at least three or so years to go yet." The man said annoyed._

 _"What if we said there was still something in it for you two?" The boss asked._

 _"We're listening." The men said calmly._

 _"I'm not interested in anything older than eight. But these people have a fourteen year old daughter; her body is old enough and "developed" enough for you. We can just go to the school when we get my prize and pick her up; you can have her." The boss said simply._

 _"Deal." The two men said with smiles…at least it was something._

"Stay here and watch Lily! No going through walls!" Bulma exclaimed pissed off as she stood up.

"What are you doing?" Bulla asked scared as Lily held onto her for dear life.

"Never you mind." Bulma said as she left the panic room…making sure those men were nowhere near there so Lily and Bulla would remain safe.

"Hey!" Bulma exclaimed once she got to where the men were…shooting one of them with a taser.

"What in the hell?!" The men asked shocked as one of their own was on the ground twitching.

"Who the hell are you; and what did you do to our buddy?" One the men asked pissed off.

"Get out of my house!" Bulma growled pissed off.

"Oh…so you're the brat's grandmother." The boss said in that tone.

"So that would make her the mother of the brat's aunt." The second in command said calmly.

"Listen lady; just give us what we came for and nobody gets hurt." The boss said seriously.

"Get out of my house and you won't get hurt." Bulma said just as serious.

"What do you think you can do to us; we're not going to fall the taser again." The third man said seriously.

"She's referring to us." Vegeta said pissed off as he, Trunks and the others showed up.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The second in command asked shocked.

"None of your damn business. So I hear that you want not only granddaughter, but also my daughter? Do you really think I'm going to let you take either of them? Do you think my wife is going to let you take either of them? Or what of my son; do you think he's going to let him take his daughter or sister?" Vegeta asked dangerously as he stared at the men.

"Well…we're going to head out now. You two are on your own!" The one man exclaimed as he left out the kitchen door.

"I'll get him." Tien said calmly as he took off after the man while Goku took the other man who was unconscious.

"Ok…I am not going to ask again…give me the damn girl!" The boss said pulling out a gun.

"*Sigh…* we're not afraid of your guns. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but most of us aren't human." Vegeta said annoyed as he stood there.

"So what do you want to do now?" Piccolo asked eerily calm.

"I think we need to take these two and teach them a lesson." Vegeta said calmly.

"Right. Who's all going?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"Well those two. After what they said there's no redemption for them. I'm going; you threatened my grandchild, my child and my wife…the most important girls in my life. Trunks, you should stay here with Lily; she probably needs you. I think it's best if just you and I go seeing as we're the only ones with a killer instinct." Vegeta said looking at Piccolo.

"I agree. I'm assuming you want the boss?" Piccolo asked calmly as he grabbed a hold of the second in command.

"You're damn right." Vegeta said as he grabbed the boss.

"We'll be back after some time. See you around." Vegeta and Piccolo said disappearing with the (hopefully) final two pedophiles…


	16. Chapter 16

"Well…let's go get Lily, Bulla and the animals." Bulma said sighing as she and Trunks went to the panic room.

"It's ok Lily; everything's going to be ok." Bulla said rocking Lily back and forth a little as Lily just cried.

All of the sudden they heard the door to the panic room open and before they knew who was coming down Bulla threw a metal tray at them, grabbed Lily and tried running to a different area.

"Hey relax; it's just us." Trunks said as calmly as he could while catching the tray before it could hit him or Bulma.

"Oh thank god…the monitors went out and I didn't know what had happened. Is everything ok now?" Bulla asked looking at Trunks and Bulma.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running into Trunks's arms.

"Lily." Trunks said scooping her up into his arms and just held her as she cried.

"Everything's fine and will continue to be fine. Dad and Piccolo took the leader and his right hand man somewhere and are going to take care of them; that's all you need to know right now…I'm sure you'll be filled in later. Mom tased one of the lackeys, so Goku and Krillin took him to jail. And then the final guy took off so Tien went after him. Thanks for taking care of Lily by the way; I really appreciate it." Trunks said, looking at Bulla as he held Lily.

"You're welcome…even if I threw the tray at you two…" Bulla said embarrassed.

"Yeah…well, I'm actually happy you did that. You were doing your job in protecting and keeping Lily safe. And to me…that's all that matters." Trunks said calmly, happily.

"Daddy…daddy…" Lily said pulling on Trunks's arm, getting his attention.

"What is it?" Trunks asked curious.

"I heped gamma break eggs for cake." Lily said happily.

"Really now?" Trunks asked with a smile; he was happy Lily seemed very happy even though she just went through what she went though.

"Shit!" Bulma said right away.

"Gamma! Daddy; gamma said a bad word!" Lily exclaimed shocked; they had taught her that certain words are bad and shouldn't be said…especially around little children.

"Sorry about that…but I am allowed to swear. I'm an adult; but I promise to work on not swearing around you…all of us will. But I completely forgot about the eggs for the cake." Bulma sighed in annoyance.

"Are day still good?" Lily asked softly.

"I don't know; we'll have to go check." Bulma said simply.

"Can Pachi, S'mores, Butterscotch, Oranges, Fishy and Stripes come back up?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes of course. Bulla, can you get the fish? I've got two of the kittens…" Bulma said looking around.

"Lily has S'mores already; and I have Lily." Trunks said simply.

"Ok; let's go." Bulma said before they headed upstairs.

Once they got upstairs Bulma got to the kitchen she went straight for the microwave.

"Gamma, are eggs good?" Lily asked softly once Trunks set Lily down.

"What are we doing with the fish?" Bulla asked looking at her parents.

"Just set them down…I've got a new tank for the fish…finally. Speaking of which…I should probably go get that." Trunks said as he went to the garage.

"Gamma eggs?" Lily asked again.

"The eggs look just fine…but maybe we should crack some different eggs just in case." Bulma sighed.

The eggs may have looked fine; but there aren't cameras where the microwave is so she doesn't know if they didn't do anything to those eggs.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily. She didn't understand why or that they could be contaminated; she just wanted to crack more eggs.

"Wow; she seems so happy." Trunks said carrying in a fish tank and stuff for the tank. It was a nice change compared to the past few days…and even weeks.

"I get break more eggs!" Lily cried and then seen her daddy and what he had.

"Daddy…daddy! What you has?" Lily asked excitedly as she ran to him.

"Well…why don't you go help grandma and then I'll show you what I got, ok?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Otay!" Lily exclaimed happily as she ran over to the table.

"Up we go." Bulma said picking up Lily up and setting her in the chair again.

"Gamma, egg pease!" Lily said kicking her legs back and forth excitedly.

"Here you go; but remember, just one at a time. And?" Bulma asked before setting the bowl of eggs down.

"No egg shells in the bowl!" Lily said impatiently.

"Good girl." Bulma said with a smile as she watched Lily crack her first egg very carefully.

Trunks sat stood behind Lily.

"Can I help?" Trunks asked; he was just kidding though…but she didn't get that.

"Ok…" Lily said handing Trunks an egg.

"I'll just crack this one; you can crack the rest." Trunks said smiling.

"Otay." Lily said happily as she cracked a second egg.

"How are you feeling today?" Bulma asked looking at Bulla.

"I feel a lot better actually…certainly a lot better than a few days ago." Bulla said calmly as she watched Lily crack eggs.

"Good. Well, go lie down; you still need to get rest regardless. I'll bring you some soup later." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yay…soup…" Bulla said sarcastically as she walked to her room.

"Yep…she's feeling better…" Both Bulma and Trunks said sighing.

"But, it is better than her being mopey and miserable all the time." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"I agree with you there." Trunks said simply.

 **A Few Minutes Later:**

"Well…it looks like you need to teach your daddy how to properly crack eggs; he got shells in the eggs we need." Bulma said making fun of Trunks causing Lily turn and look at Trunks.

"Is otay daddy; I got little shells in them before…" Lily said with a smile as she rubbed Trunks's arm.

"Oh really now? Come here you!" Trunks exclaimed picking Lily up and started giving her raspberries, holding onto her tight enough that he wouldn't drop her, but not too tight that he would hurt her.

"DADDY!" Lily cried out in laughter as she squirmed around, kicking her little legs.

After a few minutes…when Lily was out of breath…Trunks finally set her down.

"Ok…are you ready to see what I got?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Ye-yes… But first I gots to go potty." Lily said out of breath before running to the bathroom; they set her toilet up awhile ago…so she's been able to go to the bathroom on her own.

"I can't believe they destroyed a chair…" Trunks said looking at the destroyed chair.

"They didn't…Lily did that by accident earlier." Bulma said calmly as she got everything else for the cake ready.

"Wh-what? What do you mean Lily destroyed the chair?" Trunks asked in shock.

Bulma just sighed before setting her things down and looked at Trunks.

"I had her sitting up on the counter; she seemed down so I told her I was going to make a cake and that I probably shouldn't have her sitting on the counter because she kept edging closer to the edge; I didn't want her falling and getting hurt. She must've seen someone make a cake before because she asked if she could crack the eggs…well actually she asked if she could break them…but you get the point. Anyways, I told her to go over to the table; it was safer and she wouldn't fall and hurt herself by accident. So she went over and pulled the chair out. She must've been super excited or something because she just whipped the chair backwards and smashed it into a wall. She freaked out and had a panic attack thinking I was going to be mad and she was going to be in trouble. I explained to her that because she didn't mean to, because it was an accident, it was all good. I can buy new chairs. She's just apparently stronger than any of us thought." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Apparently so…" Trunks sighed.

"You're not going to let her fight are you?" Bulma asked concerned.

"No…not until I can't stop her anyways. Once she's older I'm sure I won't be able to stop her if that's what she wants to do. So…with that being said I will train her a little hits and kicks… And that's mainly so if anything happens she'll know how to at least kind of defend herself." Trunks said sighing.

"Daddy! Gamma!" Lily called running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Lily?" Trunks and Bulma asked concerned.

"I ready now! I ready to see what daddy got!" Lily exclaimed happily causing Trunks and Bulma to fall over; they thought something was wrong with how she was running.

'I guess she's still a regular child after all as well…eager and curious for presents.' Bulma thought to herself.

"Ok…here you go." Trunks said placing a medium sized fish tank up on the table.

Lily stood at it very confused.

"What is it?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"It's a fish tank; it's a bigger place for Fishy and Stripes to live so that they have more room to swim instead of just a little container. I also go some things to decorate the tank with. How would you like to help me organize and decorate their tank?" Trunks asked, picking Lily up.

"Can I?" Lily asked innocently.

"Of course; it is for your fish…and it will be in your room." Trunks explained.

"Do Pachi and my kitties get their own tanks?" Lily asked causing Bulma and Trunks to laugh a little.

"No…dogs and cats don't need to living in tanks of water or just water in general like fish; they're too big and don't have gills." Bulma explained calmly as she continued to make her cake.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile as Trunks sat down at the table with Lily on his lap.

"Ok. Just let me get the colored rocks and sand in there first…" Trunks said as he opened a decent sized bag of fake colored rocks and sand and then dumped both into the tank.

"Ooohh…" Lily said in amazement; she had never seen pink, purple, blue or green rocks or sand before.

"Ok…so want do you want to put in there next?" Trunks asked as he let Lily look through everything.

"Dis…" Lily said as she went to grab the castle.

"Ok." Trunks said simply with a smile…until he saw his mother…with a video camera.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Trunks asked annoyed as he held Lily over the fish tank so she could place the castle.

"I'm making memories." Bulma said with a smile.

"I thought you were baking a cake…" Trunks sighed.

"It can wait." Bulma said with a smile.

"Daddy next?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yes, of course." Trunks said as he let Lily pick out two decent sized fake skulls; she placed them on either side of the castle.

By the time they were done decorating and all the water was in the tank with the fish and the lid closed tightly on top Lily had placed a lot fake greenery in there.

She may have gone a little overboard on the decorations, but they could still see the fish…kind of. But the fish seemed to really like it…so that's all that mattered.

"I think it's time for somebody's nap." Trunks said when Lily started to yawn and rub her eyes.

"I'll get her; you get the tank." Bulma said picking Lily up.

"Ok." Trunks said as he got the tank and carried it to her room; he placed it on her dresser while Bulma placed Lily in bed.

"Night sweetie; have a nice nap and I'll see you when you wake up. And when you wake, there'll be a nice big cake." Bulma said with a smile as she kissed Lily's forehead before heading out.

"Do you want to be tucked in?" Trunks asked standing next to her.

"No…jus little banket pease." Lily said yawning.

"Ok." Trunks said with a smile as he got her one of her soft blankets and covered her up before kissing her on her forehead as well.

"Night baby; see you when you wake up." Trunks said as he walked to her door and just cracked it.

During her nap times they had started asking her if she wanted to be covered up because there were days she didn't want to because she got too warm or something.

"I wonder how your father and Piccolo are doing…" Bulma sighed as she went back to prepping and putting together the cake…


	17. Chapter 17

I apologize in advance for this chapter...

I'm not very good at describing torture...even though I've seen enough horror films...

Warning: Even though I don't think it's my best work...it is supposed to be very violent...

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

 **With Vegeta & Piccolo:**

Piccolo had teleported the four of them to the same spot that they had taken that first group to the day after they had got Lily; a place where humans couldn't normally get to.

"So…you think its fun to rape babies do you?" Vegeta and Piccolo asked pissed off.

Even when the two of them were evil, they never would've ever thought to beat, molest, rape or anything along those lines to a child.

"What does it matter to you people?" The second in command asked looking at Vegeta and Piccolo, challenging them.

"It matters because babies are innocent and don't deserve any of that crap! What's even worse; you both are infected with AIDS or whatever…so you plan on infecting little children?" Piccolo asked pissed off.

"How…how do you know we have AIDS?" The second in command asked in shock.

"As you can tell, I'm not human…so I'll let you in on a little secret; I can smell it in your blood. So…Vegeta be careful as to not get any of their blood in your mouth, eyes or any cuts you may have…" Piccolo said calmly, but seriously, looking at Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I've come prepared. I may not be able to smell it like you can, but I figured as much…damn baby rapists… I don't have any cuts and I brought goggles and a face mask. I'm supposed to ask if you need any; Bulma sent me with extra pairs." Vegeta said throwing shit at Piccolo after getting himself prepared.

"What the hell are you freaks?" The boss asked calmly.

"My name is Piccolo and I'm a Namekian." Piccolo said calmly.

"My name is Vegeta and I'm a Saiyan…king of all Saiyans. And…I'm also Lily's grandfather and Bulla's dad; both of whom you wanted to kidnap and do whatever you pleased to them. Now, I understand you're both humans and all…but I'm really not going to let you go. And I'm certainly not going to go easy on you. You came after and threatened my family. So this is going to be slow and painful. I don't care what the Namekian does to you, but I do hope that it's just as slow and painful as what I do to you." Vegeta explained looking at the boss as Piccolo went after the second in command.

"What do you even care?! You don't seem like the nurturing type! What does one little brat matter so much when you'll probably get more of them in the future anyways?!" The boss asked pissed off.

"She's still my granddaughter, my family and my blood; and I will do everything in my power to protect her!" Vegeta yelled pissed off, becoming a Super Saiyan God. You don't mess with Vegeta's family and get away scot-free.

"What the hell are you?!" The two men asked pissing themselves.

"Your worst nightmare…" Vegeta said both annoyed and pissed off as he walked towards the two men.

"Well…I think it's time for us to take our leave. Bye!" The boss yelled as he pushed his second in command in front of him and took off running.

"What the hell dude?! Uh…ummm…hi…" The second in command asked pissed off and then said nervously as Piccolo stood in front of him.

"You'd better run. I'll give you a five minute head start. What are you waiting for? Run!" Piccolo exclaimed scaring the crap out of the guy as he struggled to get up and stumbled away, tripping over his own feet causing both Vegeta and Piccolo to laugh out loud.

"So…what do you think?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta as he went back to normal.

"I say we let them run for few hours. Do we have everything set up still or has it all been removed? Or is any of it still any good even?" Vegeta asked looking at Piccolo.

"It's all still here and all still good; it just all needs to be set up." Piccolo said calmly as they stood there watching the two run around like bumbling idiots.

You see…for the past week or so Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan and Goten have been setting up traps and such all around the area they were planning on taking the rapist who were coming after Lily and who knows actually how many other little girls.

They had randomly placed bear traps, trip wires, rope snares, acid, decent sized swinging rocks, knives, axes, daggers and other things that they could think of…(a.n.: I'm sorry…I don't know much about this subject…but I'm trying…it may not be the greatest…)

"Ahhh!" One of the men yelled in severe pain.

"Aww…it looks like one of them found one of the four bear traps…" Vegeta said calmly as he and Piccolo sat on a cliff watching the two while playing cards.

"Indeed…" Piccolo said looking at his cards.

They had been sitting on those cliffs for about two hours just watching.

It was agreed a long time ago that Trunks, Goku and his family would not be involved in the torture or killings…but they did help set things up.

For instance, Trunks set up the trip wire that set off the all of the knives and daggers that the second in command tripped.

Normally Goku, Gohan and Goten wouldn't condone the killing of humans, but they also couldn't condone child rape or anything along those lines; that was so much worse than murder.

"Wow…these two are better at dodging knives and daggers then I thought they would be…" Piccolo said as they watched the two men just barely dodge the knives.

"Damn…they just got nicked a little…" Vegeta said annoyed.

"Be patient Vegeta…I heard it's a virtue… If they manage to get past all of our traps, we'll take care of them later." Piccolo said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know…" Vegeta mumbled.

"You're not going to wait are you?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta sat there tapping his foot, very impatient before standing up…

"Fuck no, I'm not waiting. Those ugly mother fuckers were attempting to hurt my granddaughter and then decided to go after my Bulla as well!" Vegeta exclaimed before taking off.

"Oh boy…I guess it's time to go…" Piccolo sighed as he got up and flew off.

"Oh my god; they're coming!" The second in command yelled scared.

"I see that you fucking moron! But they're not going to get me; I'm going to get away!" The boss yelled as he picked up a knife and shoved it into his second in command's leg.

"Koke…how could you?" The second in command asked in shock and pain as he fell to the ground.

"Sorry Pepsee…you're just collateral damage! I don't actually need you; I never needed you! Goodbye Pepsee! You're taking one for the team! This is all for the cause!" Koke yelled as he ran away, leaving Pepsee to bleed out.

 **With Piccolo:**

"You take care of that bastard; I'm going after his leader!" Vegeta yelled as he flew after Koke.

Piccolo didn't say anything; instead he just landed in front of Pepsee once again. But this time instead of just trying to get away, Pepsee just lay there, bleeding out, ready to just die.

"Oh no…you're not going to die just yet." Piccolo said picking him up and flew him to a different area of wasteland.

When they got to where Piccolo wanted them to be he slammed Pepsee on a table and strapped him down before roughly pulling the knife out of his leg.

"This may hurt a little…" Piccolo said as he placed some burning stones on the wound to cauterize it.

As soon as the rocks were placed on Pepsee's leg he screamed out in pure agony…but Piccolo didn't really seem to care.

"Well…this should be fun; I haven't tortured anyone in a long time…" Piccolo said as he ran his sharp nails across Pepsee's arm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Pepsee asked as Piccolo continued to run his nails over his arms.

"Are you kidding me? Why am I doing this to you? You're a baby rapist; you don't deserve to live." Piccolo said looking at Pepsee.

"No…I mean why don't you just kill me already?" Pepsee asked again.

"Again…you're a baby rapist…you don't deserve to die right away. You deserve to be tortured and die a slow painful death. But don't worry; I won't be using the hot rocks on you anymore." Piccolo said calmly as he sliced open his left arm.

 **Four Hours Later:**

Piccolo had spent the last four hours just slowly and methodically slicing several of Pepsee's body parts. But he was careful as to not cut or knick any important vital veins.

"Jus-just kill me already…" Pepsee said weakly.

"Why would I do that?" Piccolo asked as he held up a clever, a bucket of liquid and a tube.

"What are you going to do with that?" Pepsee asked looking at the meat cleaver in Piccolo's hand.

"What does it matter to you? You'll hopefully be dead in a few minutes." Vegeta said coming in with Koke's dead body.

"Wow…there was no anger in that kill…" Piccolo said looking at Vegeta and Koke.

"He deserved everything he got…" Vegeta said simply throwing Koke's body against a wall and then on the floor.

"Ok. Well, I'll be done with him in a little bit…" Piccolo said sighing as he went back to Pepsee.

 **Earlier With Vegeta:**

"Why are you coming after me? You got who you wanted and needed! Stop coming after me!" Koke yelled as he continued to run, but not knowing where he was going or even paying attention to where he was going.

"No, I didn't get who I wanted! I want you and I want you dead! You came after my granddaughter and then my daughter as well! And from what I gather, you're the leader!" Vegeta yelled as he continued to fly after him.

"Help! Somebody help me!" Koke yelled panicked for the first time in his life.

"By all means…scream all you want; there's nobody who can help or even hear you. Who's going to help a baby rapist like you anyways?" Vegeta asked as he continued to chase Koke across the wasteland.

He chased him until Koke stepped in a rope snare and was flung upside down in a tree.

"How does it feel to be hung upside down? Did you do this to my granddaughter? Were you planning on doing this to my granddaughter? Eh…what does it matter?" Vegeta asked cutting Koke down; but caught him just before he landed on his head.

"Why did you catch me like this?" Koke asked as Vegeta set him down.

"Can't have you dying from a broken neck…that'd be too easy." Vegeta said simply.

"Hey…I've got an idea. Why don't we join up? That way you can keep your granddaughter and daughter, but my men and I can have some fun every now and then. I mean…it seems like we're very much alike…" Koke said as calmly as he could, his voice shaking from either fear or all the running or being whipped up into a tree upside down.

What he didn't realize was that he made the biggest mistake of what was left of his life by saying one of the stupidest things he could ever say.

"Ha! That'll never happen. I will never join you; and I will never let you have my daughter or granddaughter ever! One: I don't think my son would appreciate any of that. Two: I am nothing like you…even when I was evil I was nothing like you. So…Run…NOW!" Vegeta explained calmly and then yelled.

And then Koke did another stupid thing, he had found knife and tried to stab Vegeta with it; but Vegeta grabbed a hold of Koke's wrist and slowly and painfully twisted it until he dropped the knife and they both heard a snap.

"So what do you think will happen after you kill me? Someone will find my body and will do all that forensics stuff and figure out it was you. What then?" Koke asked thinking he had outsmarted Vegeta.

"Oh no…whatever will I do? Oh wait…I know… We'll start with I'm not human; I'm a Saiyan. Both my Namekian partner back there and I can get rid of evidence…and the bodies; there will be nothing left of you whatsoever. And…what makes you think we're even on earth anymore? And even if we are still on earth…what makes you think we would just take you two to somewhere where humans could get to? I'm not stupid; my…buddies and I have this all planned out and have had it planned out for weeks now. So…once again, run." Vegeta explained calmly before he threw some gasoline at Koke's feet and then threw a match at it.

Needless to say Koke's feet got a little hot before he was able to get away; he had to remove his shoes…so his hands got a little burnt as well.

As he was running, Koke tripped another trip wire; this one sent a large round rock rolling after him.

The only reason Koke was able to escape the rock (which Vegeta had planned anyways) was because he fell into a pit dug by Trunks, Gohan and Goten. The rock just barely covered the hole.

"Hey are you down there? Would you like something to drink? You've been running so much and so long today; it seems like you need a drink." Vegeta said removing the rock and throwing it elsewhere; he then poured a crap ton of water in the hole so that Koke would rise to the top making it so much easier for Vegeta to get a hold of him.

Granted, Vegeta, if he had to, would swim down there to get him. And Koke knew this, so he just let himself float to the top; he was tired and just starting to give up.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" Koke asked out of breath.

"I already told you; I'm a Saiyan." Vegeta said calmly.

"Never heard of you or your kind…but I'm guessing you're a race of dirty, good for nothing aliens… So just kill me already." Koke said as he tried to stand up.

"Oh don't you worry; I'm going to kill you. But, it's not going to be quick; and you're not going to like it." Vegeta said evilly as he paralyzed Koke, pulled down his pants and boxers, and (while wearing gloves) grabbed a hold of his penis and slowly cut it off allowing Koke to feel every second of it.

After Koke's appendage was completely severed from his body, Vegeta flipped him over and then shoved it up his ass.

All Vegeta could hear for miles were Koke's painful screams as he used some device that Bulma had made to pump Koke's own penis in and out of his ass.

Vegeta then leaned against a large boulder and waited until Koke's screams died down and then waited another few minutes until he died of blood loss or whatever.

Whatever; it didn't really matter to Vegeta. What did matter to him, however, was that his family was now safe from these men.

"Guess I should see how the Namekian is doing…" Vegeta sighed as he wrapped Koke's body in an old dirty blanket that Lily apparently used to sleep on way back before she got to them and then flew the two of them to where Piccolo was.

 **Current Time:**

"I can't believe you're not done with him yet…" Vegeta said as he removed his gloves; he decided to leave the face mask and goggles on until this other mother fucker was dead.

"I like to take my time. But…I suppose it's getting late." Piccolo said as he looked from Pepsee to Vegeta.

"Yeah…I would like to get home." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Would you like to help?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta.

"Sure, why not? You take care of what you want first though; this one belongs to you." Vegeta said simply.

"How gracious of you." Piccolo said as he took the meat cleaver and started cutting Pepsee's leg off starting at the ankle and headed up to his knee. He did the same thing with the other leg.

Next were the arms; he started by cutting the fingers off one by one before moving to the wrists, up to the elbow and finally at the shoulders.

"Don't look so relieved…" Vegeta said looking at Pepsee's face when he seen the look of relief.

Pepsee was relieved because he was going to die of blood loss…or so he thought. Once Piccolo started cutting off Pepsee's fingers Vegeta grabbed the hot rocks and started cauterizing his legs where Piccolo had previously cut to prolong his suffering.

"Whyyy?" Pepsee asked, crying in pain.

"We've already explained why…" Vegeta mumbled as he went up to his arm and cauterized that while Piccolo started cutting at the other arm.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Now what?" Piccolo asked looking from Vegeta to what was left of Pepsee.

"I think it's time to finish him off…" Vegeta said simply as he walked over to Pepsee who looked somewhat relieved…but at the same time he knew they weren't going to just shoot him in the head or heart.

Vegeta was getting sick, tired and bored of all this; he just wanted to get back home and hold his wife, daughter and granddaughter in his arms and shake his boy's hand.

'Gahhh…when did I become so damn soft?' Vegeta asked himself as he put the tube in Pepsee's mouth.

Once the tube was secure and they were sure he wasn't going to able to spit it out Piccolo started pouring some kind of acid down it down Pepsee's throat.

"Don't worry; it'll all be over in just a little bit." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

If Pepsee wasn't strapped down so securely…or if he had legs and arms he would be thrashing around like crazy. Well, he was, but because he had no arms or legs, he just looked like he was shaking violently as he thrashed his head around.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

"This is taking too long…" Vegeta said impatiently.

They had thought the acid they had obtained was fast acting. And yet this mother fucker was still alive…that was until Vegeta, who just wanted to get home stabbed him the heart and decapitated him for extra measures.

"Well…do you feel better now?" Piccolo asked somewhat shocked.

"Yeah…that's two less who are coming after my family." Vegeta said simply as Piccolo put the rest of Pepsee on top of Koke…along with his arms and legs.

Piccolo and Vegeta changed into new clean, non-bloodied clothes and threw them along with their face masks and goggles with the bodies before Piccolo got rid of the bodies by completely disintegrating them.

"Are you ready to head home now?" Piccolo asked sighing.

"Yeah." Vegeta sighed as they stood there.

"Should we clean up all the rest of the traps?" Piccolo asked looking around.

"No need. He set off most of them and whatever he didn't I threw into that hole just in case we need them again." Vegeta explained.

"Ok then; that's actually a good plan." Piccolo said kind of mocking Vegeta.

"Oh hardy har, har, har! I'm going home. I don't care what you do." Vegeta said before reaching out and shaking Piccolo's hand.

"Same. Have a good night." Piccolo said calmly, shaking Vegeta's hand.

"You too." Vegeta said simply before they both teleported home.

 **With The Family:**

"Oh you're home. How did it all go?" Bulma asked when she noticed Vegeta come through the door.

"Oh you know…it went fine; they're dead. What happened with the other two?" Vegeta asked standing there.

"They're in jail…but they probably won't last long once the other inmates find out they're pedophiles… That other guy from a few months ago was killed in jail only a week after he was put in there." Bulma explained as she made dinner.

"What are you making?" Vegeta asked curious.

"One of your favorites…steak, mashed potatoes and some kind of vegetable…I haven't decided yet." Bulma said smiling.

"Awesome! Well…I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned off and relax for a little bit. Where is everyone?" Vegeta asked looking around a quiet house.

"Well…Bulla is in her room catching up on her school work seeing as she'll be going back on Monday; and Trunks took Lily to the ER." Bulma explained calmly.

"What?! What happened?!" Vegeta asked immediately, forgetting about taking a shower.

"Well…after you and Piccolo left we brought Bulla, Lily and the animals back up from the panic room cracked more eggs and then she and Trunks decorated the new fish tank that Trunks bought for her fish. It's on her dresser; she did a really good job. Anyways, she went down for a nap after that and she was just fine. She woke up about two hours later with a small cough. As time ticked by the cough gradually got worse; it got to the point where she was coughing so much and so hard that she could breathe. So Trunks made the decision to take her to the ER. That was about half an hour ago… No, I haven't heard anything. It's 7:30 on a Friday night; they probably just got there about fifteen minutes ago…so they probably haven't gotten in yet with all the paperwork and everything. But, he promised to call as soon as he found something out." Bulma said calmly.

"Damnit!" Vegeta cursed out pissed off.

"I know dear…she's so little…and that cough… Anyways, no need to dwell on it right now…Trunks is taking care of everything. Go take your shower." Bulma said with a sad smile.

"Fine…but don't make the steaks yet. Make something simple…I don't think I can enjoy any that right now…" Vegeta said going to their bathroom.

"Ok." Bulma said as she put the steaks back in the freezer and found some kind of pasta instead.

'He really has changed…it makes me so happy.' Bulma thought to herself as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Vegeta had just gotten done in the bathroom and was walking into the living room when he heard Bulma talking on the phone.

"What's going on?" Bulla asked as she came out and stood next to her dad.

"I'm not sure…other then she's talking to your brother…" Vegeta said calmly…well as calmly as he could.

"Ok. Uh-huh. But she'll be ok? … Uh-huh? … When will she be coming home? … Oh? Ok… Is there anything I can do? … Ok. Well call me if you or she needs anything. … Ok. Love and see you both soon." Bulma said hanging up and then sighed.

"So…what's wrong with Lily?" Vegeta and Bulla both asked at the same time.

"She has the flu and severe pneumonia and has to stay in the hospital overnight…at least." Bulma sighed shocking both Vegeta and Bulla…


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean she has the flu and pneumonia? How the hell did she get either of them?" Vegeta asked looking directly at Bulma.

"Well…Trunks and I were sick two weeks ago and Bulla was sick this past week; and she had the flu. But don't worry sweetie; it's not your fault. It was bound to get around to her at some point. As for the pneumonia…I don't know how she got that because pneumonia isn't contagious; it's a bacteria. But it is what it is; and all we can do is pray she gets better. I can't believe this is happening to her; she's so little!" Bulma said breaking down, crying.

"Bulma…I'm sure she'll be fine…she may be little, but she's also strong; she's part of my bloodline. What happened to the kitchen chair?" Vegeta said trying to comfort Bulma and then asked when he noticed that the kitchen chair that Lily destroyed was outside next to the fire pit.

"Funny story…Lily did it by accident. We were going to make a cake and she wanted to crack the eggs; so I told her she had to sit at the table so she wouldn't fall off the counter and hurt herself. She went to the table and pulled the chair out so fast or whatever, that it got smashed to pieces when it hit the wall. She then got upset and thought she was in trouble, but I set her straight. What? What's so funny?" Bulma explained and then asked when Vegeta started laughing.

"Nothing. It's just that, I knew she was stronger then what we were told and that she could do more. I mean sure…we won't force her to fight or anything, but I knew she was strong. She is defiantly part of my bloodline. You know…if it weren't for how that woman treated her, I could see her having your personality." Vegeta said calmly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked turning red in the face.

"It means she'd be a tough little thing with an attitude and not this shy, scared little girl. She'd be able to hold her own; like her grandma. But, that doesn't change how much I love her now. And Bulla, even though you're a teenaged pain in my ass, I still love you just how you are." Vegeta explained simply…now wishing he hadn't.

"Awww! We love you too!" Bulma and Bulla both cooed as they hugged Vegeta.

As much as he complained about all this; deep down, Vegeta really did love all the love and hugs he received from his family…but only his family. Nobody else…especially Kakarot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; what's for dinner?" Vegeta asked trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm making rigatoni. I thought about spaghetti and meatballs…but I remembered that that's one of Lily's favorites…that and chicken Alfredo." Bulma said calmly.

Just then the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Bulma asked on the other end.

 _"Mom, its Trunks."_ Trunks said sounding defeated.

"Hey, what's going on? Hold on; your dad's home so I'm going to put you on speaker. Ok. Go ahead." Bulma said placing the phone on speaker.

 _"Could you do me a favor?"_ Trunks asked sighing.

"Sure what is it?" Bulma asked concerned.

 _"Could you either bring or have someone bring me Lily's favorite blanket-the rainbow one, the really fuzzy pillow with the butterfly and her favorite teddy bear-the one she came with?"_ Trunks asked as calmly as he could.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked right away, concerned.

 _"Well…you know they're keeping her. I just want her to be comfy; so I figured I would call and ask for a few of her favorite things…"_ Trunks sighed.

"Trunks…how long are they planning on keeping her?" Bulma asked seriously.

 _"*Sigh…* I'm not sure…two nights for sure. She's have an incredibly hard time breathing, keeping anything, including water down…so she's very dehydrated. And at the current moment, she has a fever of 102.5. They just got the IVs in to keep her hydrated…that was fun…"_ Trunks said sighing.

"I bet… Yeah, I'll have someone bring them to you. Your father and I would bring them to you, but I've yet to make dinner and I'm sure your father would like something to eat. Hold on…dear, what's going on?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta, who already had all of the things Lily wanted.

"Screw dinner; we'll grab something on the way." Vegeta said simply.

"Are you serious?" Bulma asked near tears.

"Yeah…I can tell you really don't have it in you to cook or do anything tonight; and that's fine. I would rather Lily be comfy then have you cook burnt food because you're just so worried. I let the dog out and back in; I've already fed the dog, the cats and the fish as well. So, come on, let's go." Vegeta said seriously.

 _"Umm…hello? Is anyone there? I need to know whose coming to bring everything so I can let the nurses and doctors know."_ Trunks said on the other line.

"Oh right. Sorry. Your father, sister and I will be there in a little bit." Bulma said calmly.

 _"Ok. See you soon. Thanks; you have no clue how much this means to me. So thanks for going out of your way."_ Trunks said calmly.

"Nonsense; it's perfectly fine. We'll be there as soon as we can." Bulma said smiling.

 _"Da-daddy…"_ They heard Lily cry out, very weak sounding.

 _"I have to go; see you soon. Love you all."_ Trunks said hanging up.

"Love you too; the both of you!" Bulma said just before he hung up; hoping he heard.

 **Thirty Minutes Later:**

It takes about roughly fifteen minutes by car to get to the hospital from their house; but they had to stop a fast food drive-thru on the way there so that they could get food and eat on the way.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A kind receptionist asked politely, with a smile.

"Yes, we're looking for our granddaughter, her niece, Lily Briefs; her father, Trunks Briefs brought her in. She came in with a nasty cough hat turned out to be a combination of the flue and severe pneumonia." Bulma said calmly as Vegeta paced and Bulla stood behind her.

"Aww yes; we were informed you were coming. Please have a seat and I'll have a nurse come get you." The receptionist said politely.

"Thank you." Bulma said with a smile.

"What's going on? Why can't we go back already?" Vegeta asked annoyed as they sat down.

"Do you know how big this place is? I'm pretty sure she's in the children's ward and I have no clue where that is. Vegeta, I've never brought Trunks or Bulla here when they were little; I always only ever took them to the clinic. Plus…this place is relatively new. And, to answer your next question, the clinic closes at six on Fridays. Not to mention, even if he had taken her to the clinic; they would've just sent her here anyways." Bulma explained Vegeta to huff in annoyance.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

"Lily Briefs's family?" A nurse called from the other end of the waiting room.

"Hello. I'm Nurse Sky; and I am one of Lily's nurses. Please follow me and I will take you to her room." The nurse said calmly once the three got up to her.

"Thank you." Bulma and Bulla said politely with smiles while Vegeta just stared at her.

"So, you're the grandparents and aunt? It's nice to meet you; Lily's been asking for you. Well…actually, she's been asking to go home…" Nurse Sky said with a smile as she looked back at Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla.

"Oh yes, I'm Bulma, this is my husband Vegeta and our daughter Bulla." Bulma said with a smile as they were led down a hall and down winding hallways.

"I bet…I wouldn't want to be stuck in a hospital either…" Vegeta mumbled.

"No…I don't suppose anyone would. I know for a fact that the only reason I want to be in the hospital is for work; I'm not a fan of being a patient either. Are you planning on staying overnight?" Nurse Sky asked calmly.

"Oh no…we're just dropping some things off for Lily so that she'll be comfortable." Bulma said simply.

"I didn't think more than one or two people could spend the night anyways…" Bulla said confused.

"That's how it used to be. But now, as long as it's just family and the legal guardian says it's ok, it's perfectly fine." Nurse Sky said as they made it to the children's ward.

"Ok; Lily's room is just down the way. In case you want to visit again you can come in on the east side of the hospital instead of the emergency entrance. Her room number is E.5B on the first floor. Oh, and just in case you're unsure, the "E" means "east side." Sorry…a lot of people had been confused and asking about what the "E" meant." Nurse Sky explained as they made it to Lily's room finally.

"Thank you for everything." Bulma said with a polite smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"You're very welcome." Nurse Sky said knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Trunks called from the other side of the door.

"Hello, you've got some visitors." Nurse Sky said letting Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla in.

"Oh Lily!" Bulma cried as they walked in and seen her connected to everything.

"I'll let you all be. I'll be back in after little bit to check up on everything. Or just press the red button if you need anything." Nurse Sky said politely as she left the room.

Once she closed the door, Nurse Sky thought she was safe to say what she wanted without anyone hearing; but Vegeta and Trunks heard.

 _"Whyyy… Why do I have to work in the children's ward? I hate kids…I would much rather be working with the elderly."_ She complained.

 _"Because you're new to this hospital; and rules state that each new nurse must work in every ward. And somehow, you've yet to work the children's ward. It's only a week; and you only have what? Three days left? You'll survive. You're at least behaving yourself right?"_ Another nurse asked calmly, annoyed.

 _"Yes…"_ Nurse Sky mumbled.

 _"How many kids you got tonight?"_ The other nurse asked.

 _"Two; a boy and a girl. The boy's an absolute brat; and his parents seem like rich snobs…so I see where he gets it from. The girl however…she's a sweet thing. She's not good with the needles; but what kid is? But she's a well behaved child…makes my job a little easier. And her father's a hunk. It's just too bad he has a kid. But I will give him credit; he seems very responsible."_ Nurse Sky said calmly.

 _"Aren't you in a relationship already?"_ The other nurse asked.

 _"Yeah; but I can still look. He looks and flirts with girls all the time. Besides, that guy is way too young for me…and he seems to really love his kid. Which is a good thing; but I'm just happy with my boyfriend and our dogs."_ Nurse Sky said; she sounded like she was smiling.

After a few minutes the two nurses walked away and could no longer be heard.

"How one earth can you let her near Lily?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks while confusing Bulma and Bulla, who couldn't hear the conversation they had heard.

"She's not a bad person…and hasn't done anything to hurt Lily. It's obvious that no, she doesn't like kids; but she's doing her job. So, just leave it alone, please." Trunks said pleading with his father while Lily slept…with the blankets kicked off.

"What's with all these…stuff?" Bulla asked confused.

"Umm…the IV in her hand is the one making sure that she's getting fluids to keep her hydrated. The one in her arm is the one that make sure she gets all the medications in her to help her hopefully feel better. That one has two different tubes connected to it because about twenty minutes ago she had an accident and peed herself; she's either too tired or weak to communicate. So the doctor decided she needed a catheter. The nurses tried to put it in while she was awake…well that didn't go well, so they sedated her. She has a face mask thing to help her breathe; a nurse comes in every three to four hours to help with that. She had had this thing up her nose, but after about fifteen minutes or so they had to remove it because it was making her throw up even worse than before. That's why she now has the face mask. And then the thing on her finger is just to make sure her heart is working properly." Trunks explained.

"Why isn't she covered up?" Bulma asked right away, somewhat scolding Trunks.

"That's why I called and asked for her blanket. Every time a nurse or I cover her up…like so. She kicked it off right away…like so. Even in her sleep. She says it's too itchy. So I asked a nurse if I could have someone bring one of her blankets in. She said that was fine; she could have anything to make her comfortable." Trunks explained.

"Mmmm…gamma, gampa, auntie Bulla?" Lily asked weakly as she kind of stirred awake.

"Shhh…don't talk right now. But yes, grandma, grandpa and auntie Bulla are here. And look what they brought you." Trunks said as Bulma placed her blanket over her, Vegeta placed the pillow next to her head and Bulla handed her, her teddy bear; Vegeta just hated that thing. He didn't know why, but he did.

About a week and a half ago Bulma, while Trunks had taken Lily out, had taken the teddy bear and examined it to make sure it was safe. And it was…there was actually a message inside from Daisy's dad.

 **Dearest Lily,**

 _Its grandpa,_

 _Your one and only._

 _I'm writing you to let you know that I loved you very much…even if your mother wouldn't let me see you._

 _I'm sure your grandmother would've loved you very much as well, but she was killed by…well that's not important._

 _We don't know who your father is or was; but we don't care. He doesn't matter…nor does his family._

 _You belong to this family and this family only._

 _This teddy bear that I am giving you has been in the family for generations; it used to be my grandpa's and then my dad's and then mine. And now, seeing as your mother probably won't be having anymore kids, I want you to have it._

 _And I would've given it to my son, but he died a few years back…_

 _I fixed it up nice to look almost new for you._

 _I hope you'll love it like I did._

 _One day we'll get you away from your mother and I'll protect you._

 _But anyways,_

 _One day, when you're older…_

 _When you find this letter,_

 _Please know that nobody loves you more than me; and nobody ever will._

 **Love,**

 **Your one and only Grandpa**

Bulma believes that's the reason Vegeta doesn't like that teddy bear. And to be fair…she didn't care for it either. But Trunks was right…it's a source of comfort to Lily; she needs it. And as long as it's not dangerous and has no tracking chip in it, she can keep it.

The one thing they all did agree on was that there was no way in hell that Lily was ever going to receive that letter. Maybe if it had been worded a hell of a lot differently…but with how the grandfather worded it…

Vegeta burned the damn thing and then literally pissed on its ashes…in the back yard…

After Trunks read that letter he did some research of his own and found Daisy's father; he was in a nursing home.

His name is Elm and he was diagnosed with schizophrenia, early onset dementia and testicular cancer; he was deemed unfit to raise Lily years ago…even before he wrote that letter when she was only four months old.

"So, did they say how long she would be stuck here?" Bulla asked curiously as they all sat down.

"No…it all depends on her…" Trunks sighed as he sat next to Lily.

"Da-daddy!" Lily cried out, very red in the face.

He took her little hand in his and then a nurse came in right away because both her medicine and saline bags ran out and started beeping.

"Ok…time exchange these I see." Nurse Sky said calmly as she removed the empty bags, disposed of them and then replaced them with new ones.

"It's also time to use the face mask. Ok breathe in; breathe out. Good. Again. Good. Again. Good girl. Now one more time please. Very good. Keep that up and you'll be out of here in no time." Nurse Sky said as she ran a thermometer across her forehead, and then checked her blood pressure and pulse; they were all still high.

"Ok, press the button if you need anything." Nurse Sky said heading out.

 **Five Days Later:**

It took four days for Lily to become well enough to leave the hospital.

She no longer had the flu, but still had pneumonia; it just wasn't as severe. Her fever had dropped down to 99.9 so doctors said it was safe for her to go home; just make sure she stays hydrated, gets plenty of rest and such. If her fever goes back up or she starts coughing so much that she can't breathe again bring her back in.

They wrote her a few different prescriptions that Bulma already picked up.

It was now about two in the afternoon and Trunks was getting ready to head out.

"Dad, are you going to be ok alone with Lily?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes, I'll be fine; I know how to take care of little kids. I did kind of take care of you and I know I took care of Bulla. We'll be just fine. She had her medications about two hours ago. If you're not back from the nursing home in four hours, give her the one and the other one gets taken again in six hours. I know what I'm doing." Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma had left to go to some scientist meeting that she's known about for about three months, Bulla was in school and Lily was asleep.

"Ok. Wait…why do you think I'm going to a nursing home?" Trunks asked confused.

"You're my son…I know when you're hiding something; you start acting weird and squirrely. So when I overheard you talking on the phone to the director of the nursing home place I just had to find out what was going on. Hey, that's what you get for using the home phone instead of your cell… Don't worry; I won't say anything to your mother. When you see him, give him a piece of your mind. Ask him what the hell he was thinking in writing something like that to a child." Vegeta said pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah; will do. See you later." Trunks said heading out.

"See you later…" Vegeta sighed as he sat on the couch with the baby monitor…


	19. Chapter 19

**With Trunks: **

**Trunks's P.O.V.: **

"Ok…here I go…" I sighed as I entered the nursing home.

"Hi, may I help you?" A lady at the front desk asked as soon as I entered.

"I certainly hope so… I'm looking for Elm Cota; is he here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Ummm…yes…he's here…" The lady said kind of shocked that I wanted to see him.

"I'm guessing he doesn't get many visitors?" I asked looking at her.

"Try, he doesn't get any visitors at all. His wife died years ago as did his son and daughter…not that his daughter cared anyways. He says he has a granddaughter somewhere; but she was kidnapped and nobody will help find her. But…I don't know about any of that…" The lady said calmly, not believing that he had a granddaughter.

"Actually…he does have a granddaughter; her name is Lily and she hasn't been kidnapped. Social services took her after they found her mother, Daisy dead from an overdose. I know all this because I'm Lily's father and I was recently given custody of her; I've had her about a month. She's actually the reason I need to talk to him." I said seriously.

"Oh wow…ok then… Umm…his room is down the hall, the right, straight down a little more and his room is the first door on the left; his name is on his door. He's probably in there…but he might be in the cafeteria or the visiting area…but I highly doubt that." The lady said babbling on.

"Ok; thank you." I said before heading the way she told me.

"You're welcome! And good luck…you're gonna need it…" She called back and then I heard her mumble.

 **Five Minutes Later: **

After five minutes of wandering the halls of this place I finally found Elm's room…and he was in there. He was just sitting in a chair looking sad and angry as he sat there watching some cooking show.

"Elm Cota?" I asked entering his room.

"Who wants to know?" He asked annoyed, looking up at me.

"My name is Trunks Briefs and I'm…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"You're my granddaughter's dad…aren't you? I can tell; she looks a lot like you…more than her mother. What do you want? I don't know where my granddaughter is…they took her from me. And even if I did know where she was, I certainly wouldn't tell you." He said annoyed, pissing me off.

"Lily is with me and my family where she is safe…and where **_she will still_**." I said firmly, standing my ground.

"So you're the one who kidnapped my baby?" Elm asked looking directly at me.

"No…I didn't kidnap her; social services brought me to her after Daisy was found dead because she overdosed on drugs. Lily is safe and that's all that should matter. My question, as well as my parents (her other grandparents) to you is… Why on earth would you write Lily a letter like that? Why would you tell her that she didn't have any other family out there asides from you when she has me, my parents, my sister, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles? Or why would you tell her that she belongs to you? Do you really think I'm that incapable of raising my own daughter? I may be a new father and don't know a whole lot about raising a child…especially one I only just recently met. But, with the help of my parents, I think I'm doing a good job. And she really seems to love me and my family. Or…do you think that if I got her you'd never see her? Do you think I would've kept her away from you?" I asked very annoyed right now.

"Of course you would've kept her away from me! My daughter never mentioned Lily to you and I knew if you ever found out about her you wouldn't want anything to do with Daisy's side of the family…except for Lily. Not to mention…you were nothing but a one night stand; I was sure you'd want nothing to do with her. She's mine and she should be with me!" He exclaimed.

"Where? Here? You're incapable of taking care of her! And listen to me very carefully; I would've never kept her from you! I would've brought her here to visit you once or twice a week so that you could get to know what a great girl she really is. But, now we found that letter, I can't trust you…so I won't bring her to visit. You lost your chance with that. I just wanted to come and figure out why you would write such a thing to a little girl…and to give you this." I said handing setting a picture of Lily on his bed.

"And just so you know…thanks to your daughter, Lily has been abused, physically, mentally, emotionally and sexually. Now…I think I've said all I wanted to say. I'm leaving now." I said as I headed to the door.

"What'd you do with that letter?" He asked calmly.

"My dad burned it. We didn't think it appropriate for her to read something like that." I said calmly, expecting him to freak out.

"Thank you. I realized some time after I wrote that I shoved it in the bear that it wasn't right…but she is my grandchild and I didn't want to lose her. You'll understand one day. Thank you for the picture. Goodbye." He said just as calm before turning back to the TV as I left.

 **Earlier: **

**With Vegeta & Lily: **

Lily was sleeping in her room while Vegeta sat in the living room watching MMA.

"Heh…I could take all those weaklings on with one tied behind my back…and blindfolded." Vegeta mumbled annoyed as he watched TV.

 **Half an Hour Later: **

After about half an hour, out of nowhere Lily came out coughing up a storm; she sounded like she was having some trouble breathing. It sounded awful. (If you've ever heard a child cough with that awful wheezing noise; you know what this sounds like.)

"Lily, when did you get up? Come here…" Vegeta said as he immediately got up and picked her up.

Lily didn't say anything; she just laid her head on his shoulder and cried and cried.

"Lily…calm down, it's ok. If you keep crying like that you're only going to have a harder time breathing…" Vegeta said trying to get her to calm down as he rubbed her back.

After a few minutes Vegeta thought of something that used to help him when he was little that he even did for Bulla; he took her to her room and set her on her bed.

"Ok, I need you to stay here for a few minutes; I will be right back. Just stay right there…Ok?" Vegeta said as he stood up and walked to her door.

Lily sat there coughing before nodding her head that she understood.

After about five minutes or so Vegeta came back in a pair of swim trunks…confusing Lily.

"Ok…hold on a few more minutes…" Vegeta said as he went into her closet.

When he came back out he was holding one of her swimsuits.

"Huhhh…I no…huhhh…wan go…huhhh…swim…" Lily wheezed, taking big breaths in between every few words.

"We're not going swimming. Now, just hold still for a minute." Vegeta said as he removed her pajamas and placed her in her swimsuit.

Once she was situated, Vegeta picked her up and carried her to the bathroom where he had started the shower on high so that it fill the bathroom with steam before getting Lily ready.

Once in the steam filled bathroom Vegeta sat down on the toilet while holding onto Lily.

"Ok Lily…just take deep breaths. Take in the steam; it'll help." Vegeta said calmly as he rubbed her back.

His mom used to do this for him when he was little; and he used to do this for Bulla when she was younger…steam is great for coughs and chest congestion.

Unlike when he and Bulla were younger though, he had him and Lily in a swimsuit because he knew how she was. Granted…when Bulla was little he also wore his swim trunks; and once she reached a certain age, Bulla was also in a swimsuit.

"Gampa…" Lily breathed out as lay against him.

"Shhh…just breath in the steam…" Vegeta cooed as he rubbed her back.

After a little over half an hour the water started running cold and the steam started dying off.

"Ok…let's get you dressed again. At least your cough has calmed down. See? You don't need a damn doctor to tell you how you can feel better…rest, fluids and all that is obvious…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Gampa…bad words…" Lily mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…*sigh…* I'm sorry." Vegeta kind of mumbled, but sincerely apologized.

"Gampa…hungy…" Lily said softly.

"Ok; let's get you dressed and then you can have the soup grandma made for you." Vegeta said with a smile; she hasn't really had an appetite in the last week.

 **Half an Hour Later: **

After Vegeta got Lily back into her pajamas, he set her in her booster seat, heated up her soup and something for himself and they ate together.

After they were done eating he placed Lily on the couch and put "The Little Mermaid" on for her while he sat in a chair.

"The Little Mermaid" was one of her favorite movies it seemed. That, "Beauty and the Beast," and anything "Scooby-Doo."

'At least she doesn't like fucking "Spongebob…" I hate that fucking sponge and his stupid starfish friend…' Vegeta thought to himself as he watched Lily.

"Gampa…" Lily said softly as she struggled to climb up by him.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked picking her up; he then allowed her to lay on him with her head on his shoulder.

As soon as her head hit his shoulder she was out like a light.

After a few minutes Vegeta sighed as he grabbed the phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Chi-Chi answered the phone.

"Yeah, hi…is that boy of yours home?" Vegeta asked referring to Goten.

 _"Yeah…I'll go get him. Please hold on."_ Chi-Chi said, setting the phone down.

 _"Hello?"_ Goten asked nervously after a few minutes.

"Listen carefully to what I have to say to you." Vegeta said seriously.

 _"Ye-yes, of course sir!"_ Goten exclaimed right away, very nervous. This was his future mate's father…and he was one of the scariest people he knew; his mother being the scariest.

"Relax…I'm not going to yell at you. I want you to come over…right now; I need to talk to you. And don't worry; I'm not going to kill or maim you. I just want to talk. And besides…I have Lily today. Do you understand me?" Vegeta asked as calmly as he could so as to not wake Lily.

 _"Yes sir."_ Goten said right away.

"Good. Then, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Vegeta said simply.

 _"Yes of course. See you soon. Bye for now."_ Goten said, still nervous as they both hung up.

 **Two Hours Later: **

Vegeta was still sitting in the chair with Lily sleeping peacefully on his chest when Bulla walked in from school.

"Hi daddy. Is she feeling any better? Goten? What are you doing here? Daddy, what did you do?" Bulla asked looking from Goten to Vegeta.

"I didn't do anything…" Vegeta started very annoyed.

"Uh-huh…" Bulla said not believing him.

"He really didn't do anything Bulla…we just talked." Goten said standing up.

"Oh no… Why? That's even worse than him beating you to a bloody pulp…" Bulla complained.

"Oh relax…I didn't do anything, I didn't threaten him and I didn't say anything embarrassing…I don't think. But if I did, I really don't care; you're my daughter and I get to do that. I just wanted to have a serious talk with him. And yes, it was about you. And if you don't calm down right now, I'll send him home and you won't see him for a long time." Vegeta said sternly.

"Fine…what's going on?" Bulla asked trying to sound not as bratty as Vegeta stood up and placed Lily on the couch.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned a little as she stretched and then curled back up before Vegeta covered her up.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear; I understand that you're growing up…but you are only fourteen years old. I am saying this because I do not want him spending the night here anymore…unless some kind of storm traps him and his family here. That being said, you two will not be sharing a room. Now with all that being said, you are growing up and you two are proper mates and whatnot…" Vegeta started…babbling uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you saying?" Bulla asked somewhat excitedly as Goten stood where he was standing, smiling like a big goof.

"I am saying…your mother and I talked…and we agreed to let you off grounding with the condition that you not only help around the house, but also with Lily. We also agreed to let you and Goten hang out more and go on dates…as long as one of us is with you…and no, you do not get to chose who goes with; that's up to us. We are doing it this way because _you_ are only fourteen. If you have a problem with that, then you can forget hanging out with Goten all alone period. Next subject…which I'm not too thrilled about… Your mother and I agreed that you and Goten could start…kissing…as long as it's only a few seconds and not full on make out sessions. There is defiantly no sex until you're a lot older… Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta explained everything before asking her…all the while shuddering as he told her it was ok for them to start kissing.

"Yes! Yes; of course I understand! You guys are the best parents ever! I love you so much!" Bulla yelled happily, nearly waking Lily.

"Shhh…you'll wake Lily! And…you say that now…" Vegeta shhhed Bulla and then said making a face.

"I'm sorry. But thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bulla exclaimed quietly as she hugged Vegeta.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just don't blow it." Vegeta sighed as he hugged his daughter, his baby girl.

"So…now what? How long can Goten stay? When is mom getting home and what's for dinner?" Bulla asked looking at her dad.

"Well…I'm assuming you have homework. Goten can stay and help you with that as long as you stay at the kitchen table. Your mother will be home either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. So for dinner, I'm just going to order some pizzas…and if Lily's even up for eating, your mother made her soup…which I do know how to reheat." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok. Well…I'd better be getting to studying." Bulla said with a smile.

"That's all you'd better be doing." Vegeta warned strictly.

"Yes daddy." Bulla said innocently as she and Goten went to sit at the kitchen table while Vegeta went back to his chair.

On his way to his chair, Vegeta picked up Lily and let her lay on him again.

 **Twenty Minutes Later: **

"Sorry I'm late. Between traffic and stopping to get Lily some soup, a new stuffed animal she'd been looking at and…" Trunks started, only to stop when he seen not only Lily sleeping peacefully on his father, but also Vegeta sleeping while holding onto Lily protectively.

"Hey. Dad just fell asleep about ten or so minutes ago; and Lily's been asleep for the past few hours from what I understand. Oohh…what smells so good?" Bulla asked looking at Trunks?

"Hey Trunks…" Goten said with a smile.

"Oh hey Goten." Trunks said looking at Bulla and Goten.

"You don't seem too surprised to see him…" Bulla said suspiciously.

"Why would I be? You two are dating and I know mom and dad are letting you two date now… And as for what smells good; I picked up dinner. I got dad a steak sandwich, fried chicken sandwich, cheesestix, potato wedges and mixed vegetables. I got a few fried chicken sandwiches for me and Goten along with many various different sides. I got you Shrimp Alfredo, breadstix and a salad from the Italian place you like. And I got Lily some mashed potatoes if she feels up to eating; she's probably really sick of soup by now…" Trunks sighed.

"Oh thank you so much! Wait…you knew that mom and dad were planning on letting us officially date now? Why didn't you tell me?" Bulla exclaimed quietly happily for the food and then asked annoyed.

"Mom and dad made me promise not to say anything; dad wanted to be the one to tell you. And as for me knowing about Goten being here now; he called me before he came here to talk to dad to ask me if I knew anything. I just told him it was important and I wasn't allowed to say. Oh, and mom won't be home until tomorrow; there was some accident on the freeway…" Trunks said as he set the food on the counter.

"Was your mother involved?" Vegeta asked right away, waking up when he felt Lily climbing off of him.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running to Trunks.

"Well you sound better." Trunks said, picking Lily up.

"And no…mom wasn't involved. She was getting ready to leave when she heard the news on the radio and then saw it on the TV. She's staying at a hotel with grandma and grandpa…who aren't thrilled that we didn't tell them Lily. I don't really know how they found out, but they know now; I guess they want to meet her. But anyways, mom said she'd call you later tonight when she knew I was home. Apparently she knew I was going to visit…an acquaintance in the nursing home as well." Trunks said as Lily held onto him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Who did you visit?" Bulla asked curiously.

"I'll explain it later." Trunks said seriously; he didn't want Lily knowing about her other grandpa…not yet at least; he would talk to his parents first and then decide what to do…

"Ok…" Bulla said looking at him suspiciously.

"Leave it alone." Vegeta said seriously, annoyed as he stuck his pinky in his ear and turned it around inside.

"Yes sir…" Bulla mumbled as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sure you'll find out later; you always do." Goten said with a smile causing Bulla to smile.

"So you brought home food?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. All I know is that there was some kind of accident on the freeway. You can come get what's yours. Would you like to try to eat some mashed potatoes?" Trunks asked Lily as he separated all the food.

"Otay." Lily said softly as she rubbed her eyes.

"She had some soup earlier; she asked for it after we sat in some steam to help her cough." Vegeta said calmly.

"That's good. You must be feeling at least a little better then. Let's try to eat and then we'll get your medication in you." Trunks said as he got his and Lily's food.

Lily didn't say anything; she just let Trunks set her in her booster seat.

Just as Vegeta was about to get his food…after Bulla and Goten, his phone rang; it was Bulma.

"Hey, are you alright?" Was the first thing that Vegeta asked as soon as he answered the phone.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Trunks must be home then?"_ Bulma asked on the other end.

"Yeah, he's home; he just got home. What's going on?" Vegeta asked again.

 _"There was a pileup on the freeway. Some guy was driving drunk and smashed into one car, sending it flying off the bridge that led into the town just before ours. And then the drunk driver came to a stop and the semi truck filled with pigs smashed into the drunk driver; all the pigs then got out of the trunk and started running around causing other cars to either crash into the semi truck, other cars, or the pigs or off the bridge itself. I don't know how many fatalities or injuries there are. All I know is that the freeway and the bridge is backed up and closed until further notice. I'm hoping to be home tomorrow, but I don't know. As much as I love my parents, I don't know how long I can be in the same room as them…"_ Bulma explained and then whispered the last part.

"Well…as long as you're ok. We're all good here. And we can always go out for food until you get back." Vegeta explained calmly.

 _"How are you and the kids? Is Lily doing alright? She has to take her meds soon."_ Bulma said panicking a little on the other end; Vegeta could hear it in her voice.

"I'm fine; the kids are fine; Lily's just fine. I know she has to take her meds soon; and I'm pretty sure so does Trunks. Right now she's eating mashed potatoes. I talked to Goten and I told Bulla about what we talked about; she's ecstatic…he's eating over for dinner. How are your parents anyways? Curious and nosy?" Vegeta asked making a face. As much as he…liked his in-laws; they annoyed the hell out of him.

 _"Oh…so Trunks filled you in on that too huh? Yeah, they want to meet Lily. One of Bulla's school friends' parents were here. Apparently their daughter had overheard Bulla and Nana talking and had to get in on that information; she then told her parents…who immediately found me and started asking questions. My parents just happened to show up right then and there and heard just about everything. They are not happy that we didn't tell them about Lily…but all will be forgiven when they get to meet her. And they want to meet her as soon as possible."_ Bulma said seriously.

"Of course they do… What does Trunks think about all that?" Vegeta asked seriously.

 _"We talked about it; he's agreed that they should be able to meet their great grandchild. Not to mention, according to Future Trunks they absolutely love her; it's my sister that has an issue for awhile…"_ Bulma said on the other end.

"Right…" Vegeta muttered.

 _"Oh, is that Vegeta? Is Lily there? Can I talk to her?"_ Vegeta heard Bulma's mother ask.

 _"Oh I have to go! I love you and I'll see you soon."_ Bulma said quickly hanging up.

"Love you too." Vegeta said as he hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Trunks asked as he ate his food while watching Lily; she had eaten about half of her potatoes and was starting to slow down.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You're mother explained everything; there was a pileup on the freeway by the bridge that leads into the town before this one…it was caused by a fucking drunk! Sorry…it just bothers me…" Vegeta explained pissed off, but then calmed down.

"It's ok; we understand." Trunks, Bulla and Goten said calmly; Lily was struggling to continue to eat.

"Baby, stop…it's ok; you don't have to eat anymore if you can't. Don't push yourself; you'll just make yourself sick. You're not going to get in trouble." Trunks said taking the potatoes away; he was going to give her a few minutes before giving her medication.

"Sowee…" Lily said softly.

"It's ok. Do you want to watch something on TV? I think "SpongeBob Squarepants" is on in a little bit." Trunks asked with a smile. He knew he'd get some kind of reaction out of her; she hated "SpongeBob."

"No; SpongeBob is stupid…" Lily said making faces.

"Ok…so what do you want to watch?" Trunks asked picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen to get her first set of medication; the second ones would come in two hours.

"Beaty and da Beast!" Lily cried happily.

"Well…you really are starting to feel better. That's so great!" Trunks said happily while everyone else smiled.

"But…you still have to take your medicine." Trunks said carrying her to the couch.

"No!" Lily cried trying to push away the liquid medicine that Trunks was trying to give her; she was defiantly feeling better.

"Lily…" Trunks sighed as he held the spoon of liquid.

"Sowee! I be good!" Lily cried as she sat up and opened up; she didn't like when Trunks sighed her name like that. Trunks knew that; it killed him to use that tactic on her…but he needed to get her to take her medicine somehow.

She wasn't actually in any trouble...no little kid likes to take medications...

Once Trunks got the medicine in her mouth and she closed it, she made a horrid face and tears just started pouring down her face; Vegeta then plugged her nose so that the taste wouldn't be that bad. (A.N.: I'd just like to say the method of plugging your nose to make the taste of nasty medications taste "better" doesn't actually work…)

After a few dramatic seconds the medication went down and Bulla brought Lily over a small cup of water.

"Tank you…" Lily said softly through tears.

"It wasn't that bad…" Vegeta said sticking his finger in the liquid and then stuck it in his mouth to show her that it's not bad. However, he had to turn around because he couldn't help making a face and sticking his tongue out in disgust as he went to the kitchen where he started muttering.

"What the hell are these doctors giving kids? That is some of the nastiest shit I've _ever_ put in my mouth." Vegeta mumbled before putting his face under the faucet to get that god awful taste out of his mouth causing Bulla to just outright start laughing while Trunks put on "Beauty and the Beast" for Lily…


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took me so long to update this...between writer's block & coming up with new ideas because of writers block & being pretty much sick the entire second half of the month & one visit to the ER I haven't really been able to write much...

But here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **A Month Later:**

It had been a month since Lily had been so sick and everything; she had been adjusting just fine and to everything. It was like she was a whole different child; she was actually really happy.

And now, Trunks was getting her ready to go meet her grandfather. Something he had thought about over and over and over before discussing it with his parents. Bulma was ok with it as long as Trunks kept a close eye on her. Vegeta on the other hand…was not ok with it until Bulma's aunt and parents came for a visit.

 **Flashback:**

 **Three Weeks Ago:**

It had been about a week since Lily had been sick and was finally well enough to have visitors.

"How do you think she'll react to meeting grandma and grandpa?" Bulla asked walking into the living room where everyone was waiting.

"I'm not sure…" Trunks said as he watched Lily; she was watching "The Little Mermaid" again.

"What are you wearing you lady? Your grandparents are coming over; go change. You know how they feel about that kind of outfit." Bulma said looking at Bulla who was wearing a tube top and mini skirt with thigh high boots.

"Mom…" Bulla started.

"Don't you start. Listen to your mother and go change or you won't be seeing Goten this weekend. Do I make myself clear? If we have to deal with your grandparents, so do you." Vegeta said gruffly.

For the most part he got along with Bulma's father; but when it comes to Panchy, he's becomes very annoyed and agitated.

"Fine…" Bulla mumbled as she went to change.

Bulma was wearing a dark blue church-like type of dress and Vegeta was wearing black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

Trunks was blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt and Lily was wearing a cute dark blue shirt with a matching skirt and shorts underneath.

When Bulla came out she was wearing a nice dark blue dress and light blue tights.

"Do we really have to dress like this; it's embarrassing." Bulla complained.

"Don't look at me; this is your mother's idea." Vegeta said as calmly as he could.

"It isn't that bad…and it's only for a day. After this you can wear whatever you want as long as it's decent… And then we can get a family picture." Bulma said calmly as Lily's ears twitched.

"What about Aunt Tights? How can it be a family picture without her? And uncle Tarble?" Bulla asked looking at her mom.

"Well…you heard what Future Trunks said about Aunt Tights. Not to mention we really haven't gotten along since the incident…which we will not bring up…especially around Lily or my parents. And as for Uncle Tarble; he's family yes…but not grandma's and grandpa's. They just want them and us in our new family picture. And then if Uncle Tarble comes to visit we'll get a family picture with him." Bulma explained.

"Car…" Lily said as her ears continued to twitch.

"She's right; grandma and grandpa are here. Oh…" Trunks said calmly and then worried.

"What?" Vegeta asked looking directly at Trunks.

"It looks like they're not alone…" Trunks started.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked eyeing Trunks up.

"They brought Aunt Tights with…" Trunks explained, picking Lily up.

"What? Are you freaking kidding me?! I told them I didn't want her here! Not only that, Lily probably wasn't ready for this many people just yet!" Bulma exclaimed annoyed.

"Gamma mad?" Lily asked softly.

"Not at you…" Trunks explained as he watched his grandparents and aunt start walking up to the house.

"Didn't Lily meet a lot more of us the first day she came to live with us? I mean you were having a huge party with everyone here." Bulla said reminding her mother.

"Shush! That was different; this is my sister we're talking about. Future Trunks said that she's not that understanding about Lily's autism and all that." Bulma said annoyed.

Just someone was knocking on the door.

"They're heeeree…" Bulla said in that creepy poltergeist tone of voice.

"Knock it off…" Bulma sighed as she started becoming frustrated.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" Trunks called before walking over to Bulma.

"Why don't you help grandma calm down a little? Mom, take her; you need to calm down." Trunks said handing Lily over to Bulma.

"Thanks…" Bulma sighed as she took Lily while Trunks went to the door.

"Hi! There's our boy!" Panchy said happily as she hugged Trunks before walking inside along with her husband and Tights.

"Oh look at you all! Bulma, I'm so glad you got everyone to match up." Panchy said with a smile.

Panchy was wearing a dark blue church-like dress with a floral design, a pearl necklace and dark blue high heeled shoes.

Dr. Briefs was wearing black lab pants, a blue shirt and a dark blue lab coat with black dress shoes.

Tights was wearing a short dark blue dress with dark blue knee high socks and dark blue high heels.

"So, is that our great granddaughter?" Dr. Briefs asked looking at Lily, who was hiding her face in Bulma's shoulder.

"Yes, this is Lily…" Bulma started.

"Lily…why is she named after a flower instead of something dignified like our names? Like Teddy or Kini or Corset or something like that?" Tights asked looking at the little girl.

"Her mother named her…Trunks didn't get a say as he didn't know about her until recently." Bulma said calmly.

"But he has her now; why not change her name? He can legally do that, you know." Tights said looking around.

"I think that Lily is a very pretty name. I also believe that she had been through enough in her short life already; I didn't and don't want to traumatize or confuse her anymore then she already is by changing her name. But I did legally have her last name changed to Briefs…even though she technically didn't have a last name to begin with…" Trunks explained stepping in.

"Aww I see…" Tights said dully.

"Can I hold her?" Panchy asked eagerly, holding out her arms.

"It's not up to me…" Bulma started.

"It's fine mom; I talked to Lily last night and this morning. She should be just fine." Trunks explained as he took Lily from his mother and to his grandma.

"She's just absolutely adorable! I can't believe you kept her from us this long!" Panchy said absolutely fawning over Lily.

"She looks a lot like our Trunks here." Dr. Briefs said with a smile as he looked at Lily.

"She does." Panchy said happily.

"What's with the cat ears?" Tights asked looking at Lily.

"Her mother was of a certain cat species; Lily inherited the cat ears." Bulma explained becoming annoyed.

"Isn't there a way to change that to look like the rest of us? I mean Saiyans have normal looking ears." Tights said folding her arms.

"Tights!" Panchy and Dr. Briefs exclaimed shocked.

"Seriously Tights; Lily already has confident issues with that. We love her just the way she is; we love her ears how they are." Bulma said now becoming pissed; so pissed that Trunks didn't know if Lily's abilities could even calm her down at this point.

"What? I'm just asking; it is a valid question." Tights said defending herself.

"No, it's not. It's not a valid question to ask to change how a little girl with self confidence, looks. She is perfect just the way she is!" Bulma exclaimed pissed off before heading to her room to cool off a little.

"I'll go talk to her…" 'Anything to get me away from these people…' Vegeta said and then thought to himself annoyed as he walked away.

"Ok…so where are we staying? I need to get my things set up for the weekend…" Tights sighed looking around.

"I'll show you…" Trunks sighed as Panchy handed him Lily.

'And I thought I was mean the first time I met Lily…' Bulla thought to herself.

"Ok…grandma, grandpa, this will be your room; and Aunt Tights, you're next to them." Trunks said showing them their rooms.

"Thank you Trunks." Panchy and Dr. Briefs said with smiles.

"Yeah thanks; you're such a great kid." Tights said entering her room before shutting the door.

"Don't listen to her. I'm sure you're a great father; you're at least taking responsibility." Dr. Briefs said as they along with Trunks put their stuff away.

"Thank you." Trunks said with a smile.

"And she really is absolutely adorable. And while we're not thrilled that you didn't tell us about Lily sooner, we understand; you're mother filled us in. She's such a sweet girl; and she didn't deserve any of that…no child does. Trunks; we can tell just by how happy and healthy she seems, you're doing a fantastic job. Yes, you're young and yes, you made a mistake; but you got a miracle in return." Panchy said smiling.

"Thank you." Trunks said again, this time with a big smile, trying to hold back his tears.

As ditzy as his grandma is or can be, she certainly is very wise as well.

 **Two Hours Later:**

The family pictures had been taken…several dozen of them. They had pictures of everyone taken, of just Panchy, Dr. Briefs, Tights and Bulma, of just Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulla, of just Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla and Lily, some of just Trunks and Lily, some of Lily and Bulla, some of Bulma, Vegeta and Lily and some of Panchy, Dr. Briefs and Lily.

Tights refused to take anymore pictures then she absolutely had to…so she was only in the full family pictures. She was now in her room talking to somebody on the phone…and Lily was just coming out of the bathroom when she overheard what Tights was saying.

"I'm ok I guess…"

…

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm only here because my parents made me. They want me to try to patch things up with my sister…like hell that's going to happen."

…

"Because my sister, like me is a bitch. And the last time we actually talked we got into a huge fight because she wants to be in control."

…

"I had this boyfriend; he was great and all…but all I wanted at the time was sex. Boy was he amazing. But anyways, for awhile there we weren't using protection because doctors told him he was completely sterile. Well as you can imagine, it was a huge shock to both of us when I became pregnant. Well, I don't want kids; I never wanted kids…so I got an abortion. Bulma found out and freaked out on me…so did my parents. But them I understand; they love being grandparents. Bulma on the other hand…she was all freaked out that a baby's life matters and the only time a woman should get an abortion is if its rape, incest or if there's some kind of medical problem that would do more harm to the mother of the fetus."

…

"We had a huge fight and we stopped talking. Sometimes I miss her yes, but then I remember how much she pissed me off…especially when she told my at the time boyfriend that I had the abortion. Apparently he wanted a child and was pissed that I took that choice away from him. We broke up and then he sued me. Apparently, where we live I have to get his permission as well…that's stupid. So yeah… And now Trunks has a kid. I'm so surprised Bulma and Vegeta are so happy to be grandparents. I mean you call Bulma old and she freaks out. And Vegeta…don't get me wrong he's a good guy and all, but he's not really the type to have the patience for kids…that aren't his. I mean he hated and wanted nothing to do with Trunks for the longest time. I personally think he's just trying to compensate for something with Bulla."

…

"I don't know; and I don't care. As cute as that child is; she's really nothing but a mistake. He didn't know about her until she was three and she comes from a mother who was drug addict. She has fucking cat ears for Christ sake! No one in the family has cat ears; she's stands out like a sore thumb! And they're the ugliest cat ears I've ever seen in my entire life! Oh, and come to find out; the brat has autism and other issues."

…

"It has everything to do with everything! Everybody in this family has some kind of degree. Well, except for Bulla; but she's still in high school. But, she'll get there. This child will never amount to anything. Generations of geniuses and Trunks is throwing it all away for some child he barely knows. I bet you he's only keeping out of sympathy or something like that; he feels bad or guilty. That has to be it because he's a smart kid. I mean, how can he be so stupid; he should've just let the state take her. And to top it all off; she carries this old ratty nasty thing around with her. It's disgusting! Mom and dad bought her a really nice new stuffed animal and she has all sorts of nice stuffed animals; but she carries around this old nasty thing…"

…

"Anyways, I have to go…it's dinner time. Bye." Tights said hanging up; she had no clue that Lily had heard everything she had said…not that she actually cared.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Lily, what's wrong? Why aren't you eating; you've barely touched your food. Are you not feeling well again? … Well, you're not warm or anything. What's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"No hungy…" Lily said softly.

"What are you talking about sweetie? You were just starving a little bit ago. You told me so before I asked you to go get everyone…" Bulma said calmly and then something started clicking as she looked at her sister. But she couldn't yell at her because she didn't have any proof and Lily very rarely talks already.

"Can you eat a little bit please?" Trunks asked calmly, pleading with her.

After a few minutes Lily had eaten at least half of what was on her plate before they let her go and watch some TV before it was time to take a bath and get ready for bed.

"I wonder what's going on…" Panchy said worried.

"Yes, I wonder. Did she come to get you Tights?" Bulma asked looking at her sister.

"Nope; Bulla sent me a text." Tights said calmly.

"She came to get us." Vegeta said looking at his Wife along with Trunks; Panchy, Bulma and Bulla made dinner while Dr. Briefs and Lily watched TV together.

"Hmm…" Bulma sighed; she knew her sister did something, but didn't know what.

Vegeta seen the look in his wife's eyes and then started thinking about Lily and how she just kept looking down during dinner.

'What did that bitch do this time?' Vegeta thought to himself while crossing his arms across his chest…

It was the middle of night…past two in the morning when Bulma got a phone call; she was just coming out of the bathroom.

'Who the hell is calling at the hour? It had better be an emergency' Bulma said to herself annoyed.

"Hello?" Bulma asked yawning, annoyed, answering the phone.

 _"Yes, is Trunks or Bulma there?"_ A voice said on the other end.

"Trunks is asleep as should I be. But I'm Bulma. Who is this?" Bulma asked annoyed.

 _"My name is Connie…I'm a friend of Tights…"_ The voice said calmly.

"Ok…what are you calling me for?" Bulma asked becoming suspicious.

 _"Well I just wanted to let you know about a conversation we had earlier."_ Connie explained before she continued to tell Bulma what Tights had told her earlier. Somewhere along the lines, Vegeta came out to see what was going on.

"That bitch… Sorry about all this…thank you for letting us know." Bulma said calmly; but on the inside she was seething.

"You're welcome. And I'm sorry. Bye." Connie said hanging up.

Vegeta was about ready to go and get Tights and throw her out on her ass; but Bulma stopped him.

"Vegeta wait; let her sleep for the night. She is still my sister…I'll take care of her tomorrow." Bulma said pissed off.

"Fine… But I can't promise anything if she says something stupid." Vegeta muttered.

"That's fine." Bulma replied as they climbed back into bed to go back to sleep…


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning around, say about nine, Bulma, Vegeta, Panchy and Trunks were in the kitchen talking while making breakfast while Dr. Briefs and Bulla were watching something on TV and Tights was just getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

"Wahhh!"

Bulma dropped a glass bowl of scrambled eggs when Lily's shrill scream was heard throughout the house.

"Lily?!" Trunks yelled running to her room.

"Stay here!" Vegeta warned Bulma and her parents strictly as he followed Trunks to Lily's room.

When they got there, they stood there in shock. Lily's room was a complete disaster; it looked like a tornado ripped through it…there were toys, books, puzzles and everything else everywhere, her bed and dresser were flipped over. The only thing that was still intact was the shelf that the fish were on. And in the middle of it all was Lily, standing there; it looked as if she was completely unscathed.

"What's going on?!" Bulma called from the hallway.

"You can come back if you want; it's safe…there's nobody here!" Vegeta called back in shock.

"Lily, what happened; are you ok?" Trunks asked concerned as he made his way over to his daughter, stepping over things as best as he could.

"What on earth happened in here?" Bulma asked as she, Bulla and her parents made their way to Lily's room.

"What's going on?" Tights asked walking over in nothing but a towel and a hair curler in hand.

"Gahh…put some damn clothes on!" Vegeta yelled pissed off.

"God, fine; I just came to see what the fuss was about. Who or what came and did all this?" Tights asked placing her free hand on her hip.

"Don't know…" Vegeta sighed as Trunks finally made it to Lily and picked her up…well tried to pick her up; Lily struggled against him.

"Maybe she did this…I mean she did break a chair. And yes, while that may have been an accident; this sure as hell wasn't. And who knows…maybe the chair wasn't an accident." Tights said heading back to the bathroom.

"Ok…that's enough now; come on." Trunks said as he managed to get a hold of Lily and carried her out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Nooo!" Lily screamed, trying to get back to her room.

"What is going on?" Trunks asked seriously, setting Lily down before setting down in front of her.

"I'm going to let the dog out." Dr. Briefs said when they heard the dog scratching frantically at the back door.

"Ok. Thanks dad." Bulma said sighing.

"Is gone!" Lily cried turning red in the face.

"What's gone?" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma asked Lily while Panchy and Bulla went to the kitchen to clean up the mess and remake the scrambled eggs.

"Izzy! Izzy's gone!" Lily screamed, crying out.

"Who's Izzy?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Izzy!" Lily continued to scream.

"Oh…" Trunks said in realization.

"That teddy bear she always carries…" Bulma sighed looking at Vegeta.

"Why are you looking at me?" Vegeta asked defensively.

"I'm not…well I am; but it's only because I'm explaining it to you. I know you didn't care for that thing; but you would never just take it from her without her knowledge." Bulma sighed as Lily stood there crying.

"Lily, it's ok; we'll find Izzy…" Trunks said trying and failing to calm Lily down.

"No we won't!" Lily screamed and then started crying again.

Just then Pachi came running through the house, Dr. Briefs waddling after him.

"Come on dog…drop that thing…" Dr. Briefs said out of breath.

"Dad, what's going on? Sit down." Bulma asked and then demanded her father sit down.

"I let the dog back in; he got something from the garbage and won't drop it." Dr. Briefs breathed out.

"Ok; just sit here. Pachi, come here! Good boy. Now, drop it!" Bulma exclaimed sternly, looking directly at Pachi.

Pachi dropped whatever it is that he found in the trash right away.

"Aww man… Trunks; can you please come here?!" Bulma called right away once she seen what Pachi had dropped; Vegeta was left in charge of Lily.

"What is it; what's wrong?" Trunks asked once he got to his mother.

"This…" Bulma said holding up the thing that Pachi had with a few paper towels.

"That's Lily's teddy bear…where did you find it? And why does it look and smell like that?" Trunks asked looking at the teddy bear in question.

"Pachi found it outside…in the trash; he brought it back in. Now, he's a dog…so I think it's safe to say he didn't take it out there…" Bulma started.

"So the question remains: who threw it out?" Trunks asked looking at the teddy bear.

"I'm not sure; but we can't give it to her like this…it needs to be cleaned first." Bulma said seriously.

"Will that thing survive the wash?" Tights asked walking out in a short red dress and red high heels.

"It'll be fine…so long as I put it on low. Trust me; I know what I'm doing. Is that my dress? When the hell did you go through my closet?" Bulma explained and then asked pissed off when she noticed what Tights was wearing.

"It is and this morning while you were in the shower. And hey, it looks better on me anyways. Why don't you just get rid of that thing anyways? You can get her better things; mom and dad brought her a nice brand new teddy bear in better condition. And you all bought her really nice stuffed animals; she doesn't need that thing." Tight said simply, getting a cup of coffee.

"I do believe it was from her other grandfather…" Trunks started, only to be interrupted by Tights.

"Even more reason to get rid of it. I mean if you want her to forget about that life…" Tights started.

"I don't want her to forget who she is…sure her mother maybe… But like it or not, she does have other family; and we, both sides of her family, need to acknowledge that. That's why, I've decided, whether anyone here likes it or not, I'm taking her to see her other grandfather. Then after that, she can decide if she wants to see him again. And so everyone is aware, I will be there with them the entire time. Now, to whoever threw out Izzy; please come clean and say something so that this can go faster." Trunks said seriously.

"That thing has a name? Oh my god…why is that thing so important? Fine, I threw the damn thing out! She should appreciate the things we give her over something she got from someone she doesn't even know!" Tights yelled pissed off.

"She came with it; it gives her comfort! And what's this I hear about you talking to someone who isn't family about how you think Lily is a mistake and that Trunks should've never taken her in? Or that she has the ugliest ears you've ever seen? Oh yeah, I talked to your friend…at quarter past two in the morning because she called! What were you thinking? And were you thinking to check to see if Lily was around to hear your conversation?! No, of course not; you were only thinking of yourself!" Bulma yelled pissed off.

"Oh, you think I'm only thinking of myself? Ha! I'm thinking about this entire family and its reputation! With the exception of Bulla, who is still in high school; we all have degrees! This child, who you barely know will never have that! She will never have any type of degree because of her illness!" Tights yelled, pissing off Vegeta, who had just gotten Lily to calm down.

"Do you mean her autism?" Trunks asked annoyed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, exactly." Tights breathed exasperated.

"So what's the problem?" Trunks asked just standing there.

"She's never going to amount to anything and will always be stupid as fuck!" Tights exclaimed trying to get Trunks to understand.

"Awww…ok; I get it. I get exactly how you feel. Well, actually I don't. I love Lily just the way she is…genius IQ or not. She is my daughter and nothing is going to change that. Nor will it change the fact that I love her no matter what. If you or anyone has a problem with that, you don't have to be part of her life…or mine." Trunks said seriously walking away and over to his dad and Lily.

"And by the way…I don't plan to go to college after high school; I don't want a fancy degree. And if I do go to college later on, it's going to be for fashion." Bulla said simply before going to her room.

"Lily, we found Izzy; but she needs…" Trunks started.

"He…" Lily said softly.

"Hmm?" Trunks asked confused.

"Izzy is a boy…" Lily said softly.

"Well ok then. He needs a special bath. Once that happens, you can have him back. Ok?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"K…" Lily said a little hoarsely.

"Now…what are we going to do about your room?" Trunks asked, placing Lily on his hip.

"I sowee…" Lily said looking down.

"It's ok… But, we're never going to do that again, are we?" Trunks asked sternly.

"No…" Lily said defeated.

"You also realize that because you did destroy your room, you have to go on timeout?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Dats fair…" Lily sighed as Trunks around.

"Oh no…I'm not putting her in the kitchen with you. I know you…you'd have too much fun…" Trunks sighed looking at his mother who wanted to put Lily in the corner of the kitchen while she cooked.

"I'll take her; she can watch me train until breakfast is done." Vegeta said seriously.

"Trunks…" Bulma said seriously.

"It'll be fine; I have to put her room back together anyways." Trunks said handing Lily to his father.

"And as for you; you can stay for breakfast…but after that I want you out of my house. Lily is very important to us…" Bulma started.

"But she'll never amount to anything!" Tights complained.

"She's smarter than you're giving her credit for…and I think she amounts to many things." A voice said from the backyard…


	22. Chapter 22

"Who the hell are you?" Tights asked looking at a strange looking teenage boy in the backyard; he had long greenish-blue hair tied in a low ponytail, yellow eyes and most notably were his brown cat ears and tail.

"Are you a Nekodian?" Bulma asked looking at the teen.

"Half." The boy answered calmly.

"Half? So what else are you?" Vegeta asked holding Lily away from the teen.

"Vegeta, please relax; I'm not going to hurt her…I can't hurt her. To answer your question…I'm like her; I am half Nekodian, half Saiyan. No, there aren't many of us out there, but there are a good few." The boy answered.

"When you say you can't hurt her…what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked curiously.

"What do you think I mean by that?" The boy asked.

"Haru…" A soft female voice said softly coming out of nowhere.

"Li-Lily?" Trunks asked in shock when they seen a teenage girl walk out from behind the boy, now known as Haru.

"Hi daddy…or rather younger daddy…I think…" Future Lily said with a soft smile.

"Is this the right place?" A group of teenagers asked from behind.

"Yeah!" Haru said simply.

"Would you all like to come in?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Yes please. Thank you Bulma!" Everyone said as they walked in; there were a lot of them.

"So, who are all of you?" Trunks asked looking at all the teens.

Lily's hair was now longer, no longer in pigtails, but she still had a single strand standing up on the top of her head, her black ears were more noticeable…and she had glasses.

"Right…these are my friends…and proper mate and his friends." Future Lily said as Little Lily fell asleep.

"Proper mate? Haru?" Bulma asked, knowing the answer.

"…Yes…" Future Lily said slowly.

"Aww! That's so sweet! I guess I won't actually get to know you until way later; but welcome to the family Haru!" Bulma exclaimed hugging Haru.

"Well…she's still the same in this time as she is in our time. And actually, my name is Haruto…" Haru, now known as Haruto said calmly trying to get out of Bulma's grip.

"Oh…but Lily…" Bulma started.

"Yeah…she's the only one that calls me that." Haruto said simply.

"Oh. That's so cute!" Bulma exclaimed hugging both Future Lily and Haruto.

"Who are your other friends? Wait, are you Paisley?" Bulma asked looking at a girl with long reddish-brown hair, straight down with some of it tied up to look like a bow, brown eyes and dog ears.

"Yes, that's me; I'm one of Lily's first friends! And I'm half human and half Doggo." Paisley said happily.

"That's so great! Who are the rest of you and when did you all meet our Lily?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"I'm Sammy, I met Lily the same day as Paisley…and I'm human." A girl with long hot pink hair, dull brown eyes, glasses and a black skull hat said simply.

"I'm Sapphire and I met Lily last when my people wanted to attack earth. I'm not exactly sure why…but they did. All except for me, a few of my sisters, my brother and my brother's best friend; we had one sister who was on their side. We're called Icesoulters by the way. It's actually thanks to Lily that our people except for a few of us went back to our home planet." A girl with blue skin, long blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a bun and blue eyes said happily.

"I'm Clover. Along with my colleagues over there, we are just called Dragonkins; we were created by Shenron for unknown purposes. Whatever our purpose, we have fulfilled them. Shenron said I was created to watch over Lily, Paisley and Sammy." A girl with long, straight green hair with weird horn like buns, green skin, black eyes and weird blue markings…one of them a mood said calmly.

"I'm Draco and this is Leaf; as Clover has explained we are Dragonkins that were created by Shenron. We are unaware of how many of us there are; but we know there are more than just us three. Leaf and my purpose is to join and assist Haruto in whatever it is he needs. Leaf here by the way, doesn't talk." A boy with green skin, the same markings Clover, black eyes and short green hair said calmly, also introducing a boy with the same green skin, markings and black eyes; but Leaf was wearing a green hat.

"My name is Topaz; I'm an Icesoulter and Sapphire's older brother. My buddy here and I left the Icesoulters many years ago and met Haruto and his family; we are Team Haruto all the way." A laid back boy with blue skin, blue eyes and blue hair with a ponytail that sticks straight up said calmly.

"My name is Tanzanite; I'm an Icesoulter, Topaz's, Haruto's, Draco's and Leaf's best friend. I am also Sapphire's mate." A boy with blue skin, blue eyes, one covered with a patch and blue spiky hair said calmly.

"Are you also Lily's friends?" Bulma asked looking at the guys.

"Yes. And as per Haruto's request, we protect her and the other girls." Tanzanite said calmly.

"What brings you here?" Trunks asked holding onto a sleeping Little Lily.

"Joy riding." Topaz said calmly.

"Shut up! No, we're here to get the girls away from what's going on right now. No, we can't say what's going on. It's nothing to be worried about; Vegeta just wants to beat the crap out of some guy who…yeah…Bulma told me to come along with to make sure she's ok." Haruto explained calmly.

"So…are you two having sex yet?" Tights asked right away causing Haruto to fall over and Future Lily to hide her face and get a nosebleed.

"Are you crazy? I knew you were a bitch, but I didn't think you were stupid as well. No, we haven't had sex yet!" Haruto exclaimed pissed off.

"I'm not ready yet…" Future Lily said softly, becoming upset.

"So then…who is she having sex with?" Tights asked pissing Haruto, Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma off while shocking Panchy and Dr. Briefs and upsetting Future Lily.

"Excuse me." Future Lily said softly as she ran into the bathroom and cried.

"Ok seriously?" Bulma asked becoming furious.

"Well…we'll be outside…" Paisley and Sammy said as they headed outside; they've seen Bulma angry before…and it's not a pretty site.

"Lily, can I come in?" Haruto asked knocking on the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you say something like that to her?!" Bulma asked pissed.

"She is part cat isn't she?" Tights asked seriously.

"Yeah; what of it?" Trunks and Vegeta asked.

"So she must go into heat…" Tights said simply.

"Well of course she goes into heat. Her going into heat is the reason she was almost raped one night! That guy needless to say regretted that quickly. But with that being said; whenever she goes into heat she locks herself up in her room and stays there from anywhere to five to seven days! She's not ready to lose her virginity yet! You're so lucky you're a human and a woman; because if you weren't I'd be beating on you right now! But I have a policy of not hurting humans unless they deserve it…and are men. The only exception I make for women are ones who are attacking earth or such! Lily is one of the sweetest girls I know! So do me a favor and just fuck off!" Haruto yelled pissed off shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that? And is that the type of guy you want for your daughter?" Tights asked Trunks.

"I agree with him. And when it comes to mates; in Saiyan tradition, that's who they are meant to be with." Trunks said calmly as he took Little Lily to his room for a very early nap.

"Proper mate's bonds in Nekodians tradition are a lot stronger than Saiyan tradition…but when you mix Saiyans and Nekodians, it becomes a bond that is completely unbreakable…" Haruto explained calmly.

"Tights, you need to get your shit and get out of my house…NOW!" Bulma exclaimed pissed off.

"Excuse me?!" Tights asked becoming pissed off as well.

"You heard me; get your shit and get out! Also, as a parting gift, keep the dress; I don't want that nasty thing back now!" Bulma shot back dead serious.

So after several minutes of arguing Tights finally left and Future Lily came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about my sister…" Bulma said to Future Lily.

"It's ok…I've heard stuff like that before." Future Lily said softly.

"But it's not ok…especially from family." Bulma said seriously.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Sammy asked from the door with everyone else.

"Yeah, you can all come back in." Bulma called back happily.

 **Current Time:**

So Future Lily and the others stayed for about three days before heading back…after getting a call from Future Trunks.

Bulma apologized to her parents, who also apologized back; they didn't know Tights would be like that. Both parties said it was just fine and that they would see each other again later.

Now it was the day that Trunks was going to take Lily to meet grandpa…her mom's dad…


	23. Chapter 23

"Daddy, where we at?" Lily asked as they stood in front of the nursing home her grandfather was living in; Lily was holding onto Trunks's hand just as he instructed her.

"We are here to see someone who lives here now." Trunks answered calmly.

"Who?" Lily asked tilting her head up.

"I'll tell you when we get in." Trunks said picking her up and carried her inside.

"Oh Mr. Briefs; what brings you back here?" The same receptionist from before asked shocked.

"Same reason as last time; except I brought Lily this time." Trunks answered honestly.

"Well, he's in the same room as he was last time. Do you remember how to get there?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"Yep; I'm good…thanks." Trunks said as he started heading to Elm's room.

"Daddy…what is dis place? Why people look sad?" Lily asked looking at all the lonely elderly people who were just dumped there and don't get any type of visits from family.

"This is a place where the elder or older people live because they can't take care of themselves." Trunks explained as best as he could.

"What bout there famwees?" Lily asked softly; her speech was getting a little better each day, but there were still words that she couldn't say properly.

"They don't want to take care of them or see them." Trunks said sighing at how sad that was.

"Why not?" Lily asked becoming confused and upset; her little brain couldn't grasp that concept.

"I'm not sure…I guess there are several different reasons. There's greed; that's probably one of the biggest reasons. Another reason could be fear or something along those lines. And the only other one I can think of is that they just can't watch their family members going through whatever it is they're going through. But for now…you shouldn't concern yourself with any of this; it's adult stuff. You just need to be a kid. Besides, we're here to see someone." Trunks said before knocking on Elm's door.

"Who's there?" Elm asked cranky like…and then he seen Lily and his demeanor changed to that of happiness.

"Gampa?" Lily asked shocked and confused looking from Trunks to Elm.

"Yes, your grandpa is here. But it's not because no one wants him or whatnot; he's just not well and can't take care of himself…or you. But…I thought maybe you might want to visit with him. If not, I'll take you home now." Trunks said, but was shocked when Lily hugged his legs (because that's all she could reach) and ran over to Elm and hugged him.

Elm scooped her up, hugged her and just cried tears of happiness.

"You brought her here? I thought with our last visit you wouldn't want her to have anything to do with me." Elm said through tears; Lily was his world and Trunks was starting to see that.

"Yeah well…as long as you don't try anything, I'll bring her to visit once or twice a week." Trunks said honestly.

"You'd really do that for me? But why?" Elm asked as Lily sat on his lap giggling as he bounced her lightly.

"Cause daddy wuvs me and is da bestest!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Because she seems happy. Because you are one of her grandfathers…and I believe as long as you're not going to hurt her or try to take her that she needs all the family she can get." Trunks answered.

"How long can you stay?" Elm asked looking at Trunks.

"For today…an hour. We'll see for other days." Trunks answered honestly; because truth be told he didn't know; it would depend on the day.

"Gampa…did you know dat there are people here who no have famwee to come visit dem?" Lily asked softly, sadly.

"Yes, I did know that…I was one of them. That was until your wonderful father brought you here my dear." Elm said happily as Trunks leaned against the door watching them.

 **An Hour & A Half Later:**

"Ok Lily, it's time to go now." Trunks sighed as he stood up; he had been sitting in a chair just watching Lily and Elm have a good time playing Go Fish.

"Ok. We'll come back again?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks.

"Yes, we'll come back in a few days." Trunks said simply.

"Can we play Candyland next time…all us?" Lily asked looking at Trunks and Elm.

"Sure." Trunks and Elm said at the same time.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily.

"Uh-oh…" Lily started after a few seconds.

"What is it?" Trunks asked right away.

"I has to go potty…" Lily said turning red.

"Well go ahead then; you don't need to ask." Trunks said as Lily ran to the bathroom.

"Dey has one my size!" Lily cried in amazement as she shut the door causing both Trunks and Elm to chuckle.

"You stayed longer than an hour…" Elm said looking at Trunks.

"You two were having fun…I didn't want to ruin it for you two. But, my family does have some type of plans. Sorry…my mom has some type of plans…she always does." Trunks sighed.

"That sounds like Lily's grandma…my wife Violet. She was always planning big parties and events like that." Elm sighed.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Trunks asked looking at Elm.

"She got sick…very sick and just couldn't get better. But don't worry; it's not hereditary; she got this while out camping. But, I'd rather not talk about that. You just take care of Lily; she's a very special girl." Elm said seriously.

"Yes, yes she is." Trunks said agreeing.

"Daddy hep!" Lily cried from the bathroom.

"What is it Lily; what's wrong?" Trunks asked walking into the bathroom.

"I can't weach to wash my hands." Lily said standing on her tiptoes trying desperately to reach the sink.

"Ok…up we go." Trunks said lifting her and turning on the water so she could wash her hands.

"Ok, we have to go now. Say goodbye and that you'll see him later." Trunks said as he let Lily go hug her grandfather.

"Bye-bye gampa. See you soon. Wuv you." Lily said hugging and kissing her grandpa on the cheek before going back to Trunks.

"Love you too angel." Elm said before they left.

 **Over An Hour Later:**

"What took you two so long?" Bulma asked as Trunks came walking through the door with Lily sleeping in his arms.

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Vegeta asked seriously, crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, he didn't do anything; they actually had a really good time. They played Go Fish until it was time to go. And yes, we stayed an extra half an hour. And then when it was time to go she had to go room to room to see each and every elderly person there and say hi; she wanted to make their day seeing as their families don't come to visit them. So yes, I'll be taking her back there to visit with Elm again." Trunks said seriously.

"Awww! That's our Lily for you; big and pure hearted to the end." Bulma said happily.

"So what are you planning today?" Trunks asked looking at his mom.

"Oh, I'm planning on going to Bucky Cats. (Chucky Cheeses.) She's never been there so I figured it would be fun." Bulma said with a smile.

"That actually does sound fun; I haven't been there in ages. You can't get in there unless you have a kid though, correct?" Trunks asked as Lily stretched and rolled over a little in her sleep.

"Yes, that's correct. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going! Bulla, come on; it's time to go!" Bulma called to her daughter.

"Awww; do I really have to go?!" Bulla whined, really not wanting to go.

"Do you want to see that boyfriend of yours this weekend?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"I mean, I love Bucky Cats; I just can't wait to go!" Bulla exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"That's my girl. Now let's go." Bulma said happily as they all went to the van…


	24. Chapter 24

**Three Months Later:**

Trunks had been taking Lily to go see her grandpa Elm for the past three months and she just loved it…and so did all the other residents; Lily would bring them flowers she picked or homemade cards. They were mainly scribbles on paper, but the residents didn't care; they loved them anyways.

Not only did Trunks take Lily to visit with Elm, but he got permission from the receptionist to take Elm out for lunch or ice cream sometimes…as long as they brought him back by a certain time.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is it time?" Lily asked excitedly as she jumped around Trunks, ready to go to see her grandpa in the nursing home; today they were going to go see a movie.

"Yes, in just a minute; I have to get ready too you know." Trunks said simply as Lily went to wait by the door.

She was waiting very patiently.

"Ok, let's head out." Trunks said calmly.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily.

"Trunks wait; you have a phone call. It sounds very important…" Bulma said holding up the phone.

"Ok…" Trunks said suspiciously as he walked over.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, waiting by the door.

"Just hold on please; I won't be long." Trunks said taking the phone from his mother.

"Hello, this isn't really a good time…" Trunks started when he answered the phone.

 _"Is this Trunks Briefs, father of Lily Briefs?"_ A voice on the other end asked.

"Yes; who is this?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

 _"This is Poppy with Sweet Meadows Retirement Home; I'm calling about Elm Cota. I understand that you had plans to take him out today, correct?"_ The person, Poppy, said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, that's correct. Is something wrong?" Trunks asked right away.

 _"Yes, actually. Mr. Cota passed away in his sleep last night."_ Poppy said seriously on the other end of the line.

"Oh…" Trunks said sadly, looking directly at Lily.

 _"I'm very sorry for your and Lily's loss sir. I understand he didn't have a lot of family or people who cared…and that the last few months had really made his days. So at least he didn't die unhappy. I don't know if that makes you feel any better or not. Anyways, he didn't have very many things; if you want I can send them to you"_ Poppy said on the other end.

"Yeah, you have my address; go ahead and send everything." Trunks said sighing.

 _"Oh, and everything for funeral arrangements have already been made and paid for. I guess he had all that planned out for years in advance…so you don't have to take care of anything. If you want I can also send you all the information for that as well."_ Poppy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, send that as well…" Trunks sighed; he now had to figure out how to tell Lily that her grandpa was gone…

 _"Well, I'm sorry for your and your daughter's loss once again. Please try to have a good day…"_ Poppy said hanging up.

"Yeah…you too." Trunks sighed hanging up.

"Trunks, what's going on?" Bulma asked as Vegeta walked over.

"You're going to be late." Vegeta said seriously.

"We're probably not going…" Trunks sighed.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks, concerned.

"Elm, Lily's grandpa, passed away in his sleep last night… And now I have to figure out how to tell Lily." Trunks said looking at a very excited looking girl, waiting by the door.

"Daddy, we go now?" Lily asked ready to go.

"No… Lily, I need to talk to you." Trunks said seriously as Lily slowly walked over to him.

"Did I do someting wong?" Lily asked softly, scared.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong; you're just fine." Trunks said lifting Lily up onto his lap.

"Den why we no go now?" Lily asked curiously.

"Lily, that was the nursing home your grandpa was living in…" Trunks started.

"Did he move?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks with big innocent eyes, making this ten times harder for him.

"No, not really. Lily, your grandpa passed away in his sleep last night." Trunks said to a very confused little girl.

"Pasted away? Where he go?" Lily asked confused.

"Lily, your grandpa…he died last night." Trunks explained, this time getting through to Lily.

"Like mommy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes…well no. Your mom had issues and yeah… Your grandpa was very old and sick and just passed away naturally in his sleep." Trunks explained.

"But why?" Lily asked becoming upset.

"It's just something that happens…" Trunks started.

"So you're gonna die too? And gamma and gampa?" Lily asked confused and hurt.

"Lily…" Trunks started only to be interrupted.

"But I don't wan you to die! Dat man before said we weren't ever gonna die! Why did gampa have to die?!" Lily started screaming and crying.

"Lily…your other grandpa…he was sick…and for some reason didn't get to be lucky like all of us. Lily, you know what that lady said to me over the phone?" Trunks asked picking Lily up again.

"What?" Lily asked softly, sniffling.

"That we made your grandpa's days by you going to see him…by you spending time with him. He might've not been able to get lucky enough because maybe he was too sick. Lily, what's most important is the fact that you got to spend time with him and make memories with him. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I guess… Is not fair!" Lily cried.

"I know it's not; I know. But everything will be ok…eventually." Trunks said as he rubbed her back.

"I don't wan you to die!" Lily cried uncontrollably.

"I'm not going to die on you; don't worry. I'm going to be around forever with you; and so will Grandma Bulma and Grandpa Vegeta and Aunt Bulla." Trunks said as he did his best to calm her down; he was rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth…but nothing seemed to be helping.

After about half an hour of her uncontrollably crying, Lily passed out due to lack of energy.

"What's going on? I thought you were supposed to take her to go see a movie with her other grandpa…" Bulla said as she walked in the door with Goten.

"Her grandpa passed away in his sleep last night." Bulma sighed as Trunks went to lay Lily in her bed.

"Oh Kami…I'm so sorry." Bulla said sincerely.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he came back out.

"So what now?" Bulla asked looking around.

"I'm not really sure…" Trunks sighed as he sat down.

 **One Week Later:**

The funeral for Elm was just as hard as telling Lily that he passed away. In fact, it was worse.

As they were burying the casket with Elm in it, Lily tried jumping in saying they couldn't bury him; he was going to wake up and spend time with her; they were going to see a movie about a talking cat, dog, bird and hamster.

After all that, Trunks took Lily home and spent the night with her promising that he wasn't going anywhere…and neither were Grandma Bulma, Grandpa Vegeta, Aunt Bulla, Pachi, her kittens, the fish, Uncle Goku, Uncle Goten and so on and so forth.

Instead of being afraid of getting in trouble, Lily was so afraid of losing all the people and pets she holds so dear to her heart…


	25. Chapter 25

**Three Months Later:**

Lily has been officially part of the family for five months now; and it's been three months since Elm passed away.

Vegeta was watching Lily today; he was laying on the couch resting while Lily played in the hallway.

Trunks had an appointment and couldn't take Lily with, Bulma had to go out of town with her mom for a mother daughter spa day and Bulla was on a date with Goten.

That left Vegeta to watch Lily. Granted he didn't mind; he loved spending time with Lily. She was his special little girl; his granddaughter. Of course Bulla was still his little girl, but she was getting older and hated when he called her that; Lily loved it.

It was getting close to nap time and Lily was walking over to the couch.

"Gampa…are you live?" Lily asked standing in front of Vegeta, poking his side, tears starting to stream down her rosy little cheeks.

"Yes, I'm alive; I'm not dying anytime soon…or at all thanks to you." Vegeta said picking Lily up and placed her on his stomach.

"But you weren't moving…" Lily cried.

"I was just resting. Now you listen to grandpa. I'm sorry that your other grandpa didn't get what we all had to become able to live forever. But I'm not ever going to leave you. And neither is grandma and daddy and Aunt Bulla and Uncle…Goten…" Vegeta said shuddering; he still wasn't the biggest fan of Goten, but he's coming around.

"What 'bout Umple Goku and Umple Picklo?" Lily asked causing Vegeta to knock his head back; he hated that she called them that…but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"Yes, they'll be around forever as well. And so will all the others. Now, lie down and take your nap; and I will be here when you wake up ok?" Vegeta asked looking at her.

"No." Lily said fighting sleep.

"No? What do you mean no?" Vegeta asked looking at Lily.

"I no wan you to die! And if I go sleep you won't be live when I get up!" Lily cried hysterically.

"Lily… What did I just say?" Vegeta asked seriously looking at Lily.

"Take nap." Lily said.

"No…before that." Vegeta said seriously.

"Ebyone lives foreber." Lily said softly.

"Very good. So that means?" Vegeta asked looking at Lily who just looked back at him.

"That means I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll even let you sleep on my chest and stomach again." Vegeta said as he was able to finally get her to lie down.

He was wearing a thin tank-top that day so she could hear his heartbeat perfectly…especially with her cat ears…which EVERYONE loves so very much.

After a few minutes Vegeta's heartbeat lulled Lily to sleep; and then a few minutes after that Vegeta fell asleep with his arms protectively around Lily.

 **Two Hours Later:**

Vegeta woke up to hear his wife and daughter giggling and taking pictures.

"What are you two doing?" Vegeta asked rubbing his eyes.

"Awww! He's awake! We're just taking pictures of such a sweet site! You and Lily, sleeping peacefully together on the couch. What happened to her sleeping in her bed?" Bulma asked as he lay there, trapped under Lily.

"She had one of her panic attacks or whatever. She was so afraid that if she fell asleep, she'd wake up and I'd be dead. Hey; do not take her. I told her I would be right here with her when she woke up. Do not touch." Vegeta said pushing Bulma's hand away.

"Awww! That's so sad…but at the same time so sweet!" Bulma said taking another picture.

"You are so lucky I'm stuck here…" Vegeta grumbled as he held onto Lily; he hated his picture taken.

"Mom will just love these." Bulma said heading back to the computer lab.

"Hey! Don't you dare…" Vegeta started.

"Bye daddy; I'll be in my room doing homework." Bulla said skipping to her room.

"Damnit…" Vegeta cursed.

"Hey dad." Trunks said walking into the house.

"How was your appointment?" Vegeta asked, not even looking up.

"It was ok; I got my flu, pneumonia and tetanus shots, my physical and all that. With how you're laying on the couch, I'm guessing she had another panic attack." Trunks said looking at his father as he sat in a chair.

"Yep." Vegeta said simply.

"All of us dying again?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yep." Vegeta replied simply yet again.

"Well…you were able to get her down for a nap… Were you able to explain to her yet again that we were all going to be fine?" Trunks asked leaning back in the chair while running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"You bet I did." Vegeta said sighing.

"Why weren't you able to take her to your appointment today if all you got was shots and a physical?" Bulla asked passing through as she went to get a snack.

"This was the second time I had to. I tried to go last week with her, but as soon as they tried to do everything she started freaking out. Then the next day she had an appointment; she has PTSD from what those asses did to her and from her grandfather dying recently." Trunks explained sighing.

"You can get PTSD from someone dying?" Bulla asked confused.

"Oh yeah…you can get PTSD from anything negative. It really depends on how traumatizing it was to the person. And with all that Lily's been through already on top of her grandpa dying… Right now she's too little to understand, but she will as time goes on." Bulma explained calmly.

"So what's for dinner?" Bulla asked changing the subject.

"Steak, potatoes and some type of vegetable. Maybe a salad; Lily likes salads." Bulma said looking through the fridge.

"Are we sure she's not part rabbit as well? I have never seen a kid her age consume as much vegetables as she does." Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned as she started waking up.

"Gampa?" Lily asked softly with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes; I'm alive. And daddy, grandma and Aunt Bulla are here and alive as well." Vegeta said causing Lily's eyes to snap open.

"Daddy?" Lily asked looking over to the chair where Trunks was.

"I'm here.

"Gamma?" Lily asked looking up over to the couch to see both Bulma and Bulla.

Poor little Lily didn't know how to react, so she just sat there crying; but these were happy tears as she climbed down from the couch and ran to Bulla, Bulma and then Trunks.

Daddy had to be last; he had to be the one to hold and rock her while she listened to his heart.

"Oh; the doctors also weighed and took her height that day. I knew I was forgetting something. She's still short for her age, but she's finally at her proper weight." Trunks said happily.

"That's so great!" Everyone said happily.

"Oh, and I stopped at the store on my way back from my appointment." Trunks said setting Lily down.

Lily knew what that meant; she became antsy as she started hopping from foot to foot while Trunks knelt down in front of her.

"Now, before I give you this; I need to hear you say it." Trunks said seriously.

Lily was confused.

"What's not going to happen to me, you, grandpa, grandma, Aunty Bulla and all the others?" Trunks asked.

"You're…not going to die?" Lily asked looking up with her big innocent eyes.

"That's right. Now say it not as a question." Trunks said calmly; he didn't want to upset her, but her doctor said she needed to say something like that just like that. However, the doctor doesn't know they're immortal; so she probably recommended something else.

"You're not going to die." Lily said after taking a deep breath.

"Who's not going to die?" Trunks asked one last time.

"You…grampa…gramma…Aunty Bulla…Umple Goten…Umple Goku…Umple Picklo…and all de udders." Lily said swaying back and forth with her arms behind her back.

"Very good. Lily, we all love you very much and we hate seeing you hurt, but this is something you need to understand. Ok?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes." Lily said softly, looking into Trunks's eyes; he had her full attention.

Trunks hugged her tightly before pulling out her present from behind his back.

"Your speech is also getting a lot better." Trunks said with a smile as he watched Lily open the box.

"Benny Bunny, Copper Cat and Dudley Dog!" Lily cried happily.

Benny Bunny, Copper Cat and Dudley Dog were three of Lily's favorite characters from some new children's show she watches and loves. Whatever it is its better than "The Little Mermaid," "Beauty and the Beast" and "Scooby Doo."

"What is that show she watches?" Bulla asked looking at the stuffed animals.

"Something about friends." Vegeta said simply.

"Anybuddy can be Fwends!" Lily corrected.

"Ok. Anybody can be Friends." Vegeta said mocking Lily a little.

"Thank you daddy!" Lily cried hugging Trunks again as she ran to put her new toys on her bed.

"So, which one is your favorite?" Vegeta asked when Lily came out with Copper Cat.

"Copper Cat, den Been Bunny and Dudley Dog. Eeee!" Lily answered and then squealed as Trunks picked her up from behind.

Forty-Five Minutes Later:

"Dinner's ready!" Bulma called as she got the table set.

"Can Copper Cat eat with us?" Lily asked softly carrying it around.

"What about Izzy?" Bulla asked looking at Lily; she normally always had Izzy.

"No; Copper Cat?" Lily asked holding onto the stuffed cat.

"That's fine sweetie." Bulma said as Trunks placed her in her booster seat.

So that night everyone had a nice dinner and then Lily had a nice bath before going to bed.

"How did that go?" Bulma asked when Trunks came out almost right away.

"She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow after giving me my kiss and hug and me giving her kiss and hug; she was out.

"She holding onto Izzy?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"No; she's holding onto the cat, rabbit and dog. But Izzy is on her pillow above her head." Trunks said seriously.

Bulma just sighed.

"I talked to her a little about it. She said she just really loved these three. She also really loves Izzy, but that was from her grandpa and if he sleeps on her pillow above her then he'll always be watching over her." Trunks said causing Bulma to cry.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed.

"What? It's just so sweet! And she's so little! How does she understand all that?" Bulma cried.

"I'm not sure. And I know; she's just so wise like her grandma." Trunks said causing Bulma to cry even more before hugging the life out of him.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed as he just gave in and let her hug him and sob into his shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Vegeta asked walking in on the scene.

"Mom's being emotional." Trunks as he mother hugged him even tighter.

"Something to do with Lily?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Yep." Trunks said simply as Bulma finally let him go.

"Where is she now?" Vegeta asked looking at the two.

"Sleeping in her bed." Trunks said simply.

"Oh really? She's not sleeping with you tonight?" Vegeta asked somewhat shocked; Lily had been either sleeping with Trunks or Vegeta and Bulma for the last three months since Elm died. She even freaked out so bad that the entire family slept out in the living room for a week straight.

"Yeah, I know. Don't jinx it; maybe she'll sleep straight through in her own bed." Trunks said seriously.

"Let's hope." Bulla said walking out from the bathroom and headed to her room for bed.

"Yeah…well night; I'm going to bed." Bulma said heading to her room.

"Hey wait; I think I'll join you." Vegeta said as they quickly went to their room.

"Ok…I'm going to bed." Bulla said as she quickly entered her room and shut the door.

"Me too." Trunks said heading to bed; but not before stopping by Lily's door.

"Sleep tight my sweet little princess." Trunks said, praying at her door before going to bed…


	26. Chapter 26

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly as she stood in front of Trunks's bed while he slept; it was after four in the morning.

"Lily…what's wrong?" Trunks asked walking up all the way; but when he looked over the side of the bed Lily was gone.

"Lily? Lily!" Trunks asked confused and then got up all of the sudden and ran to her room; she was gone and the animals were freaking out.

"Mom, dad!" Trunks called running to his parent's room.

"Trunks…what is? What's wrong?" Bulma asked half asleep as she and Vegeta sat up.

"Is Lily in here with you?" Trunks asked frantically.

"No, why? Isn't she in her bed?" Bulma asked immediately awake.

"No. I woke up because I thought she was at my bedside like she had been some nights. But when I was fully awake, she wasn't there; so I went to her room and she wasn't there either. And the cats and Pachi are freaking out." Trunks said panicked.

"Ok; let's go. Trunks, go get your sister." Bulma said as she and Vegeta got up and out of bed.

When Trunks got to Bulla's room to get her she too was gone.

"We've got a problem…" Trunks started as he parents made it out to the hallway.

"And what is that?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"That had better not be in there…" Vegeta warned sternly.

"He's not in there…but neither is Bulla; and her room is destroyed." Trunks said looking in her room.

"What?!" Bulma and Vegeta asked freaked out, looking in her room.

"Trunks, call Goku, Gohan and…call everyone!" Bulma said as she freaked out. Not only was her daughter missing, but so was Lily.

Half an Hour Later:

Everyone was over at the Briefs home within half an hour of being contacted.

"What's going on?" Chi-Chi asked concerned.

"I don't know; both the girls are missing." Bulma cried.

"Bulma, calm down; we'll find them. And we'll find them alive." Vegeta said determined as Trunks searched the backyard.

"Anything?" Bulma asked when Trunks came inside.

"Just one of Lily's shoes." Trunks said angered, holding up a bloodied shoe.

"Oh my god!" Bulma said falling to her knees.

"Daddy?" Lily asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Lily?" Trunks and Bulma asked confused.

But as soon as they said her name she disappeared just like that.

"What the hell was that?" Chi-Chi asked confused.

"She's projecting herself from wherever she is…but she's so little that she doesn't have the strength to do it for long, nor does she have the strength to show anything but herself." Piccolo explained looking at everyone.

"So Bulla could still be with her?" Goten asked looking at Piccolo.

"There's a possibility." Piccolo said calmly.

"But where are they? And who took them?" Bulma asked freaking out.

"That I do not know…but if we have something that can pick up scents, we might be able to find somebody." Piccolo said motioning to Pachi.

"Right…" Everyone said at once.

"Ok boy, sniff." Trunks said placing the shoe in front of Pachi.

Pachi sniffed the shoe for a good few minutes before howling and taking off towards the back door.

"Bulma, stay here with Chi-Chi and the kids; we'll find them and bring them back." Vegeta said as he and the others took off…


	27. Chapter 27

**With Bulla & Lily: 10:43PM**

"Where the hell am I?" Bulla asked herself looking around.

"Lily? Oh my god; Lily, are you alright?" Bulla asked running…well trying to run to Lily. However, she quickly she discovered she was chained to a wall.

"Oh, you're awake…that's kind of surprising; I was pretty sure I dosed you pretty well…" A mysterious man said looking at Bulla.

"Who the hell are you and where are we? And what did you do to Lily?!" Bulla screamed.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned, waking up.

"That's odd; even the brat's waking up. I was sure I gave her enough to knock out a small horse." The man said ignoring Bulla.

"Aunty Bulla?" Lily asked confused when she seen her chained to a wall.

"It's ok Lily; we're going to get out of this and you'll see your daddy again." Bulla said when she noticed Lily had started to cry.

"You're not going anywhere…except to the highest bidder. I'll be back with some bread and water. And then we'll do your hair all nice and pretty." The man said simply.

"Your sex trafficking us?!" Bulla asked shocked.

"I'm surprised you know what that is…but yes; that's what I'm doing." The man said laughing as he walked away, shutting the doors behind him.

"Ok Lily, hold on." Bulla said using all her strength to break her chains and then over to Lily to get her out of hers. However, with Lily, she just phased through it and then pulled Bulla's chain off of her.

"Have you been practicing with daddy and grandpa?" Bulla asked picking Lily up.

Lily just nodded her head.

"How the hell did he get in our house?" Bulla asked as she flew up to the top window with Lily half awake in her arms.

'I wonder if he realizes that we're not human. No, it doesn't matter; I have to get Lily home; she has a fever. What did he give us?' Bulla thought as she kicked out the window and escaped.

"Ahhh!" Bulla heard the man yell out enraged.

"Gotta keep moving. Where the hell are we; I don't know this area. Hold on Lily; we're going up." Bulla said as she flew up to hopefully be able to see where they were.

"Daddy…" Lily mumbled.

"Yes, I'm going to take you to your daddy." Bulla said as calmly as she could.

'It's probably best to stay in the air.' Bulla thought to herself when she seen the man and a few others running out of the building; they were looking everywhere except up.

"Daddy…" Lily mumbled again before passing out.

"Crap…" Bulla mumbled as she made her way out of wherever it is that she was.

She had been flying for hours now and the forest she was in just seemed to never end. She tried teleporting a few ties, but couldn't…and she still couldn't.

"Damnit! Daddy, Trunks…where are you?" Bulla asked truly scared for the first time in a long time.

After about another hour or so, she had finally seen the end of the forest.

"Finally…" Bulla sighed as she made her way towards the end.

Once she got to town she found the first person she could.

"Please…help us…" Bulla pleaded with a female stranger.

"Oh. Oh my god; what happened to you two? Come with me; I'll take you to the police." The lady said concerned as she helped Bulla and Lily into her car; she then took them straight to the police station.

Once there, Bulla explained everything as best as she could and gave them her home number before passing out.

"All right boys; this could be the break we were looking for. Let's head out. You, wait here until the EMTs arrive; and make sure you call the girls' parents." The chief of police said seriously as he and a bunch of his men took off.

 **With Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten & Piccolo:**

"Where do you think they are?" Goku asked after searching for over two hours; the sun was coming up.

"If we knew we'd have them by now!" Vegeta shot back pissed off.

"Dad stop! He's just asking a question!" Trunks yelled pissed off; his daughter was missing and he was blaming himself for this.

"We'll find them. Trunks, this isn't your fault; neither is it yours Vegeta. We'll find them and figure out what happened when we do." Gohan said trying to keep the peace.

"She scared…" Trunks said; he felt it.

Before anyone could say anything, Trunks's communicator went off.

"Hello?" Trunks asked as they all floated there.

 _"Trunks; its mom. Are you there?"_ Bulma asked on the other end.

"Yeah, we're here. What's going on?" Trunks asked concerned.

 _"I'm with Bulla and Lily."_ Bulma said seriously.

"What? Where were they?" Trunks and Vegeta asked at the same time.

 _"One city and two towns over. East. Apparently they were taken by sex traffickers. No, they didn't know Bulla or Lily; the guy who took them had just seen our family one day and decided to take them. If he had known them, he would've known they weren't human…or at least fully human. Most of the men have been arrested; two still haven't been found."_ Bulma said seriously.

"Where are you now?" Vegeta asked seriously; he didn't recognize the background.

 _"We're being transferred to a hospital near our home."_ Bulma explained clearly upset.

"Why? What's going on?" Trunks and Vegeta asked.

"Both Lily and Bulla are detoxing." Bulma explained.

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

 _"Yeah…the men gave Bulla and Lily way too much of whatever drug it is they gave them. Bulla did ok for a long ways; she flew several hours over that forest. Doctors say she should've dropped several times; they think that her will to keep Lily safe is what kept her going. She saved Lily. She's doing better than Lily is though; they're both in the same ambulance. There was no way I was being separated from either of my babies. Bulla should be out in a day or two…"_ Bulma said seriously.

"What about Lily?" Trunks asked panicked.

 _"It's up in the air…they don't know. They were able to stabilize her long enough to transfer her. But other than that I don't know…"_ Bulma said clearly upset.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the hospital." Trunks said seriously.

"Same here." Vegeta said very seriously.

"Can I come with?" Goten asked calmly.

"Yeah, come on…" Vegeta said gruffly. Right now he didn't care; he just wanted to see his girls.

 _"See you soon."_ Bulma said as they all hung up.

"We'll go look for the last two men." Piccolo said calmly.

"We'll let you know about all this when we figure it all out." Gohan said as he took off along with Piccolo.

"I'm sure Bulla and Lily will be ok; they're both really strong girls…just like their parents." Goku said with a sad smile as he took off.

Goku was normally the type of guy who wanted to believe that everyone is good; they just need time…but after all this…he wasn't too sure anymore.

 **At The Hospital:**

Trunks and Vegeta had made it to the hospital first and were waiting in the waiting room when Bulma walked in.

"Mom!" Trunks called as soon as he seen her.

"Where are they?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"They're being taken to their room now. I asked that they be put in the same room so that we could watch over them together. Actually…after a lot of arguing they finally agreed with me. I'm not having them separated…not after all they've been through." Bulma said seriously.

'What did she say or do to them to make them agree to something they didn't want to agree to? Boy, can she be scary at times…' Trunks, Vegeta and Goten thought to themselves while looking at her.

"Family of Bulla and Lily Briefs." A nurse called from the left side.

"How are they?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Well…as requested, they are in the same room. The older one, uh…Bulla, is conscious and talking. The little one, Lily is still unconscious, but is currently stable." The nurse said constantly looking at her papers.

"Can we see them?" Goten asked right away.

"Yes, of course; please follow me." The nurse said politely as she led them down several different hallways.

"Bulla! Lily!" Everyone exclaimed as they walked into the room; Trunks ran straight to Lily while the others went to Bulla.

"Mom, dad…Goten?" Bulla said and then asked in shock; she didn't think her dad would let him in her room.

"Hey." Goten said calmly.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta asked right away.

"I feel fine…a little thirty; but they're only giving me ice chips right now. And, it's not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but how did you get dad to allow you in my room?" Bulla answered her dad and then asked Goten.

"As much as I'm not thrilled about it, he's family. You two are proper mates and whatever…so he's family. Family should be allowed to see family." Vegeta said seriously, shocking everyone in the room.

"Aww…daddy! Thank you!" Bulla cried as she reached for a hug from Vegeta, who gladly hugged her.

"So, what happened exactly?" Trunks asked as he held Lily's hand.

"I don't know. I know I went to bed last night and then I woke up to hear something being knocked over in my room around nine thirtyish or so. When I woke up I tried to fight the person off, but he shot me with some type of needle type thing. And then I woke up later in some type of building. Lily was there… Lily! Is she ok? Last I knew she had a really nasty fever! I did my best to get her out of there!" Bulla exclaimed freaked out and concerned.

"Bulla, calm down; she's stable. She's right over there; see? The both of you were drugged; you went through withdrawals…Lily's still going through them. Her body is just still so little that it's taking her longer to heal up." Bulma said sadly.

"But she'll pull through; she's a fighter just like her daddy and grandpa." Goku said appearing out of nowhere along with Gohan and Piccolo.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Did you guys find the last two men?" Trunks asked not looking away from his daughter.

"The men were found yes; they had killed each other. All we know is there was some kind of dispute; they were arguing when we found them. One of them stabbed the one in the stomach and throat; then the other one…we don't know if it was intentional or kneejerk reaction; but he shot the other guy in the head. And then the guy with the knife in his throat pulled it out and bled to death." Gohan explained causing Bulla to throw up.

"But that still leaves one issue…" Piccolo started.

"And what is that?" Bulma asked looking at Piccolo.

"All the people online that they were going to sell Bulla and Lily to." Trunks said simply, squeezing Lily's hand even more.

"Oh…right." Bulma sighed in frustration.

"We'll just have to keep a closer eye on the girls and all the people they're around. And…we teach them how to fight." Vegeta said seriously.

"Agreed." Trunks said seriously, agreeing with his father.

"Daddy…" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Hey baby, I'm right here; I'm right here." Trunks said gently squeezing Lily's hand to let her know he was right there.

 **The Next Day:**

Bulla was released from the hospital as she was all healthy and good to go.

"Take her straight to your place…no stopping anywhere." Vegeta said seriously to Goten.

"Yes sir." Goten said nervously, but yet at the same time seriously; he was still slightly afraid of Vegeta…as he should be.

Chi-Chi had agreed to watch Bulla for Vegeta and Bulma while they were in the hospital with Lily.

Bulla didn't mind having a "babysitter;" she got to be with Goten after all.

"Be safe. We'll see you when we get home. Love you." Bulma said hugging her daughter.

"I love you too mom. Dad, Trunks; I love you both too. And of course Lily as well; please let her know when she wakes up." Bulla said looking at everyone before she left with Goten.

"Will do." Trunks said right before she left.

"She'll be fine Trunks; she's already done detoxing." Bulma said remembering what the nurse said very late last night.

"Yeah…now all she has to do is wake up…" Trunks said holding onto Lily's hand.

"I don't think he's let go of her hand except to use the bathroom…" Bulma said to Vegeta when they went out to get something to eat.

"No…he hasn't…" Vegeta sighed.

"She'll be ok, won't she? She'll wake up, right?" Bulma asked upset, as she started to cry into Vegeta's chest.

"She'll be fine; she has both mine and Trunks's blood running through her veins. She also has your blood in her as well; and you're one of the strongest girls I know. You, Bulla and now Lily; she'll pull through…I know she will." Vegeta said comforting his wife before going to get food.

None of them (Trunks, Vegeta & Bulma) slept last night…

 **Four & a Half Hours Later:**

"Daddy…" Lily mumbled as she started waking up.

"Lily?" Trunks asked looking at Lily causing Vegeta and Bulma to quickly wake up.

"Daddy?" Lily asked crying, fully awake now; she wanted him to hold her, but he couldn't…not with everything she was hooked up to.

"Gramma? Grampa?" Lily asked looking over to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hey baby." Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Where I at?" Lily asked softly, looking around.

"Hospital…" Trunks answered with a sigh; he was so relieved.

"Why? Is I sick?" Lily asked feeling her forehead causing Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma to both laugh and cry.

"You were. You were very sick…but now it seems like you're feeling better." Trunks said as he leaned down to hug his baby girl.

"Daddy…why so sad?" Lily asked softly, confused.

"I'm not sad; I'm happy. You had me soo worried." Trunks said as he continued to hug Lily.

"Why?" Lily asked confused; it's like she completely forgot what had happened the other night; and Trunks would like to keep it that way.

"Nothing; you were just so sick…" Trunks said pulling away.

"Can we go home now?" Lily asked softly; her speech was getting so much better every day.

"I don't know baby; we have to ask the doctors." Trunks said seriously.

"Otay…" Lily said softly.

In the end, Lily had to stay the night one more night… But it was all ok; she got to watch TV and eat all the ice cream and pasta she wanted…


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you ready to go to the beach?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

Lily didn't say anything; she just nodded her head.

It was the end of August and before school starts up again Bulma and Vegeta wanted to take the family to the beach for an end of the summer family trip.

Since the whole incident two weeks ago with Bulla and Lily being kidnapped and drugged Lily has stopped talking completely…and nobody knows why.

"Are you going to talk today?" Trunks asked concerned.

Lily just shrugged while she looked at Trunks.

"Oh I wish you would talk again; I miss your sweet voice." Trunks sighed as he picked Lily up to get her ready; Lily just laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I still love you. I will always love you; because you're my little princess." Trunks said holding onto her.

Once in her room, Trunks changed her into her swimsuit and the placed a long shirt on over that.

"Trunks, are you two ready yet?" Bulma called down the hall.

"Yeah; we'll be out in just a second!" Trunks called picking Lily and her weekend bag up; he stopped in his room on the way to pick up his weekend bag.

"Ok, we're ready." Trunks said seriously.

"She still not talking?" Bulma asked when she noticed Lily with her head on Trunks's shoulder looking pretty sad.

"Nope…but it's ok. One day at a time." Trunks said calmly as he juggled Lily and two bags.

"Here, let me help you there; I'll take Lily." Bulma said with a smile as she took Lily from Trunks leaving him to get the bags along with his father.

Once Lily was strapped in Bulma and Bulla got in while Vegeta and Trunks loaded up the back before they got in.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Bulma asked as she looked back at Trunks, Lily and Bulla.

"Yes." Trunks and Bulla answered at the same time while Lily nodded her head.

"Well, let's get going then." Vegeta said seriously as he started the vehicle up.

"Lily, are you ok?" Bulla asked softly.

Lily just nodded her head; she was sleepy.

"She's just tired." Trunks said as he began scratching and rubbing her ears; that usually helped her sleep when she was fighting it; Bulla helped. Because two hands scratching is better than one.

After about ten minutes Lily was completely passed out.

"She really fought it today…" Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Are you sure she's ok? She won't look at me." Bulla asked calmly.

"She feels bad that you were kidnapped and drugged; she thinks that it's her fault. That's probably why she's not talking as well…because of that night; it really messed with her autism and ADD. She'll be fine eventually." Trunks sighed; he really hoped that what he was saying was true and that she'd start feeling better soon.

"Trunks…it would help us believe you, if you believed what you were saying." Vegeta said seriously.

"I know…I just hope she'll start talking again soon; I miss her sweet, little voice." Trunks said seriously.

"I know…so do we." Bulma sighed as they drove to the beach.

Once there they checked into their hotel room…and Lily used the bathroom.

"Let's head down to the beach!" Bulla exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" They heard an all too familiar voice.

"No. No. No…" Vegeta mumbled and then turned around to see none other than Goku and his family; Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Pan.

"Hey; what are you doing here?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"I won a vacation for me and my family at a raffle at work." Chi-Chi said happily.

"What a coincidence." Bulma said with a smile.

"Right…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Yeah…well we had two choices; this and a resort on the other side of the state. (sorry, don't know what the areas are actually called.) Goten said he'd rather go to the beach; so I asked the others. They all said they didn't care; it would be nice to just spend time with the family." Chi-Chi explained.

"Oh did he now?" Vegeta asked while Goten tried to sneak away.

"Yeah well…I thought it would be fun." Goten said when Vegeta landed in front of him.

"Ok Vegeta that's enough. We can still spend time with the family. We can also spend a little time with them; but this is mainly family only." Bulma said seriously.

"I agree." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"Fine…" Vegeta mumbled.

"How is Little Lily doing today?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Lily, who was acting very shy.

"She's the same; still not talking since the incident." Trunks said calmly.

"Is she still staying in your room at night?" Gohan asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…which is fine…until she has a night terror. But, that's not her fault." Trunks said calmly.

"Night terrors? Are you having those as well?" Goten asked looking at Bulla.

"No…but I do have a nightmare every now and then." Bulla answered simply.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Bulma asked looking at her daughter.

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, it's happening less and less. Not to mention…I know you care about and love me too, more than anything. But Lily is so little and needs you all more than I do." Bulla said simply.

"Bulla…" Vegeta and Bulma started until Lily reached out for Bulla.

"Aunty scared?" Lily asked softly, confused saying her first words in two and a half weeks.

"I was; and yes, I have nightmares. But it's not your fault…" Bulla said seriously.

"Bulla berry brave. Thanks for save me." Lily said reaching for Bulla for a hug.

"Thank you…" Bulla said crying as she hugged Lily back.

"Awww! I have to get in on this!" Bulma cried hugging her daughter and granddaughter.

"Lily…are you gonna start talking again?" Trunks asked bending down to Lily.

"Little…" Lily said softly looking up at her daddy with big blue eyes.

"Well, I'll take it." Trunks said with a smile.

"Same here." Bulma said looking at the two.

"A little is better than nothing." Vegeta said while Bulla cried tears of happiness.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"I don't know how…" Lily said softly.

"It's ok; we won't leave you. One of us will always be with you at all times." Trunks said smiling, while holding onto Lily.

"Otay." Lily said with a smile.

Once they got Lily into the water she screeched and cried at how cold the water was…but eventually she got used to it and enjoyed it while clinging to someone.

"Would you like to sit in a floaty?" Bulma asked holding up one of those pool rings for her to sit in; it was in the shape of a penguin.

"Pease! Pease! Pease!" Lily exclaimed happily, reaching for it while Trunks held onto her.

"Ok, just place this over your head and then around your waist. Now just hold on and don't let go." Bulma sad as he placed the flotation device around her waist.

Once she was in the floaty, Lily was pushing and paddling by herself.

"She actually looks really happy." Bulma said happily.

"I know; it's nice." Trunks said happily as he watched Lily paddle around.

"It is." Bulma said while Bulla swam around with Goten and Vegeta went from glaring at them to watching Lily intently.

They swam around for about two hours before going out for an early dinner…just the family.

And then after dinner they joined everybody on the far end of the beach for a bonfire.

"Trunks?" Some girl asked walking over to Trunks.

"Tandy, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked shocked.

"I'm here with my family and friends. You?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Same." Trunks said as Lily came running up.

"Oh, is that Lily?" Tandy asked as Trunks picked her up.

"Yeah; this is my Lily." Trunks said with a smile.

"Tandy, who's this?" A man with long brown hair, brown eyes and gray dog ears asked calmly.

"Bruiser, this is my friend Trunks; he's the one I was telling you about. Trunks, this is my husband Bruiser. Oh, this is my oldest Torres. Torres, where is your sister?" Tandy asked looking at her son.

"I'm here mommy." A little girl with long curly reddish hair with red dog ears with a giant pink bow and brown eyes said running up.

"Trunks, this is my daughter Paisley and her friend Sammy; she likes hats… Her mother left her with me to go wherever. She's always wearing her dad's dog tag as a memory. My newborn is my parents at the moment." Tandy said introducing her daughter and a little girl with long bright/dark pink hair with a hat and brown eyes with glasses and dog tag.

"So, she's human?" Trunks asked looking at Sammy.

"Yes; she's one of the children that doesn't make fun of other children's differences; she looks past all that. She is actually very protective of Paisley. Oh, and she's a little tomboy." Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"Oh Trunks, who is this?" Bulma asked coming over.

"Oh right. Mom, this is Tandy and her family. Tandy, Bruiser, this is my mother Bulma. My dad Vegeta and younger sister, Bulla are over by the fire." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you officially." Bulma said shaking Tandy's hand.

"Same to you. Paisley, Sammy, this is my friend Trunks and his daughter Lily." Tandy said pushing the two little girls in front of her.

"Lily, these are Paisley and Sammy." Trunks said, setting Lily down in front of the two girls.

The three girls just stared at each other before smiling and started building sandcastles together.

"Aww; they're so cute together!" Bulma exclaimed happily snapping pictures as did Tandy.

While the girls were playing Trunks and Tandy exchanged addresses and phone numbers so that the girls could get together every now and then.

Both sides both agreed that it would be good for the girls to be able to be friends and see each other more often…


	29. Chapter 29

"Daddy! Daddy! Here yet?" Lily asked running to the living room; she was super excited because Paisley and Sammy were coming over to play.

It was now the middle of September and Kari, Paisley and Sammy have been best friends since that day at the beach; they spend every weekend together.

Last weekend they spent it at Paisley's house; they never spent it at Sammy's house. Everyone was sure that Sammy's mom hated kids…especially since on the first day of September she went to live with her grandparents. Next weekend however, they would be going to Sammy's new home.

"No, not yet; they've still got half an hour." Trunks said smiling at Lily.

"When is dat?" Lily asked confused.

"I can show you that. I have something for you." Bulma said pulling out one of those learning clock things.

"Clock?" Lily asked softly.

"Yep. Ok. So it is currently 12:30 and your friends will be here by 1:00; that is in half an hour. You see how the shorter line is on the twelve and the longer line is on the six? That means its 12:30. Now when the shorter line is on the one and the longer line is on the twelve, it means its 1:00. And that means…?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"Paisley and Sammy come over!" Lily cried excitedly.

"That's correct." Bulma said with a smile.

"Where did you find that thing? I didn't think they made those anymore. What are you even doing anyways?" Bulla asked walking out to where Trunks and Bulma were.

"I'm teaching her time; and I've had this since I was a kid. If the doctors are right and Lily is slightly slower than other kids her age, we might as well get ahead on teaching her. That way she can start school with her friends." Bulma said seriously.

"And not be held back?" Bulla asked looking at her mom.

"Exactly." Bulma said simply.

"What does Trunks think about all this? Don't you think he should have a say? And what of Lily; do you think she wants to start learning all this?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"Mom and I talked about this last week; I agreed with her in the fact that Lily isn't stupid and is capable of learning. We'll just start her out sooner than later. And then I talked to Lily the other night about it; she wants to learn as well. We'll just have to figure out how to make it fun for her. Tandy has the same issues with Paisley and she gave me some ideas to help Lily. No, I'm not sure with Sammy." Trunks said looking at Bulla.

"As long as you have it figured out…" Bulla said looking at Lily, who was just spinning the hands of the clock around and around.

"Lily." Trunks said kneeling down to Lily.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"Can you tell Aunt Bulla the alphabet?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"A. B. C. D… E … F… G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N… O… P… R… S. T. U… V…W. X. Y. Z." Lily said proud of herself.

It's clear she knows all but "Q." She gets some of them quickly and others are slower.

"Very good. But, you forgot Q again. But that's ok; you got all the other letters." Trunks said congratulating Lily with a warm smile.

"Can you tell her how to spell your name?" Trunks asked seriously.

"L.I.L.Y." Lily said quickly.

"Very good." Trunks said with a smile.

"How high can you count?" Vegeta asked coming in.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Umm…six?" Lily asked.

"Very good." Trunks said with a smile.

"That's better than most three year olds can do…" Bulla said somewhat shocked.

"That's funny you should say that. Lily, how old are you?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Thirty-three." Lily said with a smile causing everyone to chuckle a little.

"No…you're silly; you're three." Trunks said, picking Lily up, making her giggle.

"No I thirty-three. Hahahaha! Daddy!" Lily said determined that she was indeed thirty-three and then she started laughing when Trunks started tickling her.

"So you're older than me huh? I'm only twenty-one." Trunks said as he stopped tickling her for a minute or two.

"Yes." Lily said only to start laughing again and scrunching up her face when Trunks started tickling her again.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Huh! Lily, guess who's here…" Bulma said as she went to the door.

"Paisley and Sammy! Daddy down pease!" Lily cried trying to get down and out of Trunks's grasp.

"Ok." Trunks said with a smile as he set her down.

As soon as he put her down, Lily was by the door, jumping up and down; she certainly was a happy little girl.

"Lily!" Paisley and Sammy cried running into the house as soon as the door opened.

"Paisley, Sammy!" Lily cried as they ran to her room.

"Hello…bye; behave you two!" Tandy called from the door; but they were gone.

"Hi Tandy." Bulma said with a smile.

"I'll be back around five or six… Trunks said you'd feed them dinner; but I don't know what time that is." Tandy said looking at Bulma.

"We eat between six and seven. But yes, because Paisley and Sammy are over we'll eat around 4:30." Bulma said simply.

"Ok. Well I'll be here between five and six." Tandy said with a smile.

"Ok; see you then." Bulma and Trunks said with smiles…


	30. Chapter 30

"What you wan to do?" Lily asked looking at Paisley and Sammy while the cats slept and Pachi sat there watching them.

"Dolls?" Paisley asked looking through Lily's dolls.

"Sammy?" Lily asked looking at Lily.

"Ok. But I don't wan mine in a dwess…" Sammy said seriously…well as serious as a three year old can sound.

"Otay…I has a few." Lily said pulling out all of her dolls.

After about half an hour of playing Trunks came in.

"Would you girls like to go outside and play on the swings and such?" Trunks asked looking at the girls.

"Yeah!" All three girls exclaimed excitedly as they got up and put away all of Lily's dolls and toys.

"You girls are so well behaved." Trunks said as they all ran past him and waited by the screen door.

"What are we having for dinner tonight?" Vegeta asked as the girls stood there waiting.

"Well I was going to make spaghetti and meatballs." Bulma said getting Sammy's attention.

"Yay! I wuv scetti and meatballs!" Sammy exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Paisley and Lily exclaimed happily.

"Well there you go; spaghetti and meatballs it is. The children have spoken." Bulma said with a smile.

"You lib with your gramma and grampa too?" Sammy asked once they were outside.

"Yes and daddy and Aunty Bulla." Lily said as they played in the play house.

"You lucky to hab a daddy…" Sammy said sadly.

"But I no hab a mommy; she didn't wuv me…" Lily said softly.

"My mommy don't wuv me either. Dats why I lib with my gramma and grampa." Sammy said softly.

"So…Paisley is lucky den?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes." Sammy replied back.

"I sowee…" Paisley said softly.

"It otay; we no mad." Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah; we still has people who wuv us." Sammy said with a smile.

"And dats all dat matters." Lily, Paisley and Sammy all said together.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Bulma asked looking at her husband.

"Kid stuff…" Vegeta said reading a paper.

"I bet you they're smarter then we or anyone gives them credit for." Bulma said with a smile.

"Same here." Trunks said distantly.

"Trunks, is something wrong?" Bulma asked getting Vegeta's attention.

"Mom, dad; there's something coming out of the sky.

Just then a little green girl with strange blue markings landed in front of the girls.

"That's one of Lily's friends, right? She looks like one of the girls from the future." Bulma said looking out the window.

"Yeah, she's one of the girls that was here that day." Trunks said calmly.

"What was her name again?" Bulma asked completely drawing a blank.

"I don't know…I think she was named after a plant or something…" Vegeta said.

"Daddy…" Lily said coming inside with all the girls.

"Yes sweetie; who is your little friend there?" Trunks asked looking at the green girl in weird clothing; she was wearing a white and tan ancient looking dress with a tan cape and brown sandals.

"Dis is Clover." Lily said softly.

'Clover!' Everyone immediately thought to themselves; like a snap.

Just then Piccolo came teleporting in.

"Umple Picklo! Dis is my Umple Picklo! Dese are my fwends!" Lily exclaimed happily looking at Piccolo.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked looking at Piccolo.

"I thought I sensed Shenron…" Piccolo said looking around.

"That's me." Clover said perfectly.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"I'm Clover; Shenron sent me here to be friends with Lily and friends…to watch over them. For what reasons; I do not know. I just know I was sent here." Clover said perfectly.

"How old are you?" Bulla asked looking at Clover.

"I am one years old in the body of a three year old with the mind of a teenager. But, for them I will not speak like a teenager." Clover said shocking Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla and Piccolo while Lily, Paisley and Sammy stared in confusion.

"Can she stay and play too?" Lily asked looking at Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"Pease!" Paisley and Sammy begged.

"Yeah, that's fine." Trunks and Bulma said calmly.

"Where you lib?" Paisley asked looking at Clover.

"I live wherever…" Clover said confusing the girls.

"You hab no famwee?" Lily, Paisley and Sammy asked confused.

"Somewhere." Clover replied.

"She'll stay with me." Piccolo said simply.

"Yay! Den we be cousins!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Yay!" Clover said sincerely.

"Go play in your room until dinner please." Trunks said as it started raining.

"So…why are you taking her in?" Vegeta asked earning a smack to his head.

"She looks and acts like a young Namekian…with weird blue markings. Plus you heard what she said; she's one, trapped in the body of a three year old with the mind of a _teenager_. I can teach her what I've learned about earth so that she knows more about it. And I can teach her about how to be a toddler…I've seen enough to know how they act and such." Piccolo said calmly.

"Awww! You can't fool me piccolo; you want to be a father! Don't deny it!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Is that true?" Trunks asked looking at Piccolo, who was blushing.

"I'll be back in a few hours to pick her up." Piccolo said orbing out causing Bulma, Trunks and Bulla to laugh; Vegeta just didn't get it.

 **About an hour later at 4:05:**

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Bulma called.

Five seconds all four girls came running out.

"Will dare be nuff room?" Lily asked looking at the table.

"You and your friends are going to eat in front of the TV on the TV trays." Trunks said showing them to where they'd be eating.

"Weelee?" The girls asked confused.

"Yes; there's just not enough room at the table. Just try to make sure that you keep the food on the trays." Trunks said seriously.

"Yay! I wanna come here more! I neber get to eat in front of da TV." Paisley and Sammy said excitedly; Clover didn't quite understand.

After a few minutes Bulma and Bulla brought out the spaghetti and meatballs for the girls and set them on the trays.

"Tank you!" All four girls said at the same time; even Clover tried sounding like an actual child.

Although after about half an hour or so it became apparent she wasn't acting…and then a note appeared out of nowhere.

 **Dear Briefs Family & Piccolo,**

 **This is Shenron,**

 _The little girl I've sent is called Clover; she is what I call a "Dragonkin."_

 _She is not the only one of her kind; you will run into several of them. Not all of them are good; some are evil and you will have to fight them…and possibly even kill some. You of course know that there are others seeing as you've talked to future children._

 _With that being said, there are a few more good ones asides from them…but you do not consult with or see them a whole lot…only when needed. There are more evil than there are good._

 _Clover was sent with the mind of a teenager; she'll have told you that. but as time goes on she will gain the mind's age of the ones she hangs out with…so Lily, Paisley and Sammy._

 _So…she is going to need someone to look after her. I was going to have it be you guys, but it seems Piccolo has offered; which is just fine. I trust him._

 _So with all that being said, Clover will be a really good friend to girls and as they grow older she'll continue to be that friend and someone for the girls to train with…seeing as they all are fighters._

 _Yes, even Lily._

 **Well, with love,**

 **Shenron.**

"Well I guess that answers most of my questions about Clover." Bulma said looking at the girls.

"Yes…" Vegeta said calmly as he ate his food.

"At least she has friends; it's really more than I thought she would have. I'm so happy for her." Trunks said happily causing his mom to cry out of pure emotion.

"Gramma, are you otay? Why you sad?" Lily asked looking back over the couch.

"I'm not sad sweetie; I'm happy. But never you mind; it's grownup stuff." Bulma said with a smile.

"Otay. Can we has more food?" Lily asked looking at Bulma and Trunks.

"Did you all eat all your food already?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Yes!" All four girls said at once with smiles.

"And you all want more?" Bulma asked.

"Yes!" All four girls said again.

"Ok." Bulma said with a smile as she got their plates and filled them up.

In the end the girls had two plates of food and were once again playing; but this time in the living room while they waited for Tandy to come get Paisley and Sammy.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

"Paisley, Sammy, it's time to go!" Bulma called.

"Otay! Bye-bye!" All the girls said hugging each other.

"Hi!" Bulma and Tandy said at the same time.

"Did they have fun and are they ready to go?" Tandy asked with a smile.

"Oh, they had a blast. And they even made a new friend. This is Clover." Bulma said as the girls came out.

"Is she a Namekian?" Tandy asked looking at Clover.

"No; she's called a Dragonkin… Don't ask us; but she's a new friend." Bulma said with a smile.

"Well, I think we can all agree that them having friends are good." Tandy said with a smile.

"Yes." Trunks and Bulma said in agreement with Tandy.

Once Tandy left with Paisley and Sammy Piccolo showed up.

"So the other kids leave?" Piccolo asked looking around.

"You just missed them. Oh and this is for you from Shenron." Bulma said handing Piccolo the letter as Vegeta went to train.

Piccolo read over the letter and just smacked his head.

"Well…at least I have his approval." Piccolo sighed.

"Where's Lily?" Vegeta asked quickly coming down the hall.

"She's asleep already." Trunks said carrying out Clover and passed her over to Piccolo.

"Already? It's only six…" Vegeta said kind of shocked.

"She had a long day and ate a lot more than normal; she's probably just really tired." Bulma said calmly.

"Right…" Vegeta said as he went back to the training room.

"He really has changed…" Bulma said with a smile.

"He really cares for Lily doesn't he?" Piccolo asked as he held Clover.

"Yes, he does." Trunks and Bulma said with smiles.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out now." Piccolo said calmly.

"Ok; see you later." Bulma and Trunks said at the same time as Piccolo orbed away.

"I bet he melts as soon as Clover calls him dad or something…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…I agree." Trunks said with a smile.

"Lily is going to be up early…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Yup." Trunks said as helped clean up the kitchen.

"So…" Bulma started as she started dishes.

"So?" Trunks asked worried; he hated when his mom said so like that.

"We got to meet Lily's mate… When do you think we'll get to meet yours?" Bulma asked causing Trunks to drop the metal pan he was carrying.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed.

"What?" Bulma asked innocently.

"Let's not talk about that right now. We'll start with Lily is currently three, not sixteen; we don't need to be talking about her having a mate… And as for me; it'll happen when it happens. And I'm sure dad is so thrilled about it being Nappa's daughter…" Trunks said remembering when future himself talked to them.

"Yeah, you're right." Bulma said smiling; but she was secretly really happy for them.

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Trunks asked finally getting that pan over to the sink.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed embarrassed as they finished dishes.

"Just get used to it; your mom is going to do what she wants to do." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes, I know…" Trunks sighed as he went to take a shower…


	31. Chapter 31

I apologize in advance for the upcoming crappy fight scenes; I'm not really so good at those...

* * *

It was the middle of October when the Icesoulters attacked.

Trunks, Lily, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Pan, Piccolo, Clover, Paisley and Sammy were all at the park having a picnic when the sky turned dark and it started snowing.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked confused looking up at the sky.

"People of earth; feel the power of the Icesoulters! We are here to take over; and you will all bow to us!" A dark blue male with ice cold blue eyes and short blue hair exclaimed confidently.

"So these are the Icesoulters. Didn't future Lily have a friend who was one of these?" Vegeta asked simply.

"Yeah…I think her name was Sapphire…" Bulma said calmly.

"Did I do someting wong?" A little Icesoulter girl with long blue hair tied up in pigtails with buns and long bangs and ice blue eyes; she was with two other girls who looked exactly like her…just with slightly different hair styles.

"How do you know my sister's name? Do you know our names as well?" The oldest of the three asked defensively.

"It's a long story. But the short version…we have had people come from the future to warn us about this and that Sapphire becomes my daughter's friend and her friends as well. We also know you have a brother named Topaz." Trunks explained.

"Topaz is missing…" The middle aged sister said calmly.

"What are your names?" Bulma asked calmly.

"I'm Aqua and that Turquoise." The oldest girl, Aqua said calmly.

Aqua was tall with ice blue skin, bright blue eyes, long blue hair tied up in pigtails with buns and long bangs; she was wearing a black traditional Chinese looking dress.

Turquoise was average height with ice blue skin, bright blue eyes, long curly hair tied up in pigtails with buns and long bangs; she was wearing a blue traditional kimono.

Sapphire was also wearing a traditional Chinese dress, but hers was light blue.

"Our oldest sister, Skya is on our dad's and others' side." The middle girl, Turquoise said sadly.

"You don't wish to attack earth?" Piccolo asked looking at the little girls

"No; we don't like war or conflict. We tried to talk to our dad and the others; but we're too little. Sapphire's three, Turquoise is five and I'm eight; so we don't get listened to. Mom also does not get listened to and also does not wish to fight." Aqua explained.

"Ahhh!" All the girls screamed as ice attacks were sent their way.

"Traitors!" The man from before yelled pissed off.

"Goku, Gohan and Goten; can you get _all_ the girls to somewhere safe?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Yeah of course." The three said simply.

"Good. Do that and then get your asses back here and help us take these Icesoulters down!" Vegeta exclaimed as he, Trunks and Piccolo went to attack; they were met by Tien, Krillin, 18 and 17.

Goku took Lily, Paisley and Sammy while Goten got Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire and Gohan got his mom, Bulma, Bulla and Pan. They took them to Master Roshi's where Marron was already waiting.

"What is going on?" Marron asked confused.

"Earth is under attack. Bulla will introduce you to everyone. For now we have to go." Goku said as he, Gohan and Goten took off to go help with the fight.

For the most part, after all the Z-fighters arrived, most of the Icesoulters backed off; they didn't know Saiyans resided here on earth. Several of the Icesoulters that didn't back down were defeated easily; now there were five left plus the leader.

"We're not afraid of you! Besides, we're still fully energized while you have been fighting this entire time." The leader said full of himself.

By the way; they have been fighting these guys for a three days now.

Vegeta and Goku took on a the second in command, Snowball

Trunks and Goten took on a guy named Pebble

Gohan and Piccolo took on a guy named Plow

Tien and Krillin took on a guy named Scoop

17 and 18 took on a guy named Crystal

None of these guys were easy to take on whatsoever. Their leader was no easy task either; in fact he was no task at all.

Guess who was brought back using the dragon balls later on…

 **With Vegeta, Goku & Snowball:**

Snowball was Azurite's second in command and aside from Azurite, was the strongest of the group. He had the same ice blue skin as all the others, but his eyes were a different shade of blue; he had blue hair that stood up in a black bandana.

"You're the second in command? You look like a hippy to me!" Vegeta exclaimed as they continued to attack each other.

"Can't we all just get along?" Goku asked dodging attacks.

"No; we can't get along! You're our enemy and we're yours!" Snowball yelled firing out his ice crystals.

"But we don't have to be." Goku said calmly.

"What kind of name is Snowball? It sounds like you're going out to play in the snow and start a snowball fight instead of trying to viciously take over earth! Even your attacks are pathetic!" Vegeta yelled dogging attack after attack.

"Why you son of a bitch! But it doesn't matter; after I've taken care of you we'll take care of your women and children…especially the ones with the blue hair; my boss will love them." Snowball said referring to Bulma and Bulla; boy did that piss off Vegeta.

"Wahhh!" Vegeta yelled immediately turning into a Super Saiyan three along with Goku.

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Goku said as he got ready to fight.

"Will you shut up and just fight already?!" Vegeta asked shooting off his Gatling Gun.

"Right…Kamehameha!" Goku yelled attacking Snowball.

 **With Trunks, Goten & Pebble:**

Pebble had the ice blue skin, dark blue hair tied up into a tight bun and sunken blue eyes.

With this group Trunks and Goten had already changed into Super Saiyan two and going toe to toe with Pebble.

It was non verbal until Pebble said something and Trunks lost it.

"So the girl with the purple hair; she belong to you? She sure looks a lot like you before you change into a _Super Saiyan_ …" Pebble said, placing emphasis on Super Saiyan.

Trunks didn't say anything; he just continued to attack along with Goten.

"She sure is cute; her and the younger girl with blue hair. I think I'll take them and wait until the littler one is older and then have my way with her…with the both of them." Pebble said setting off both Trunks and Goten; he had no clue was coming.

Goten shot out the Kamehameha wave at Trunks's sword for a new combined attack called the Kamehameha sword wave.

Pebble was dead within seconds.

It wasn't Trunks's first kill…but he didn't prefer to kill unless he absolutely has to.

He wasn't planning on killing Pebble…neither of them were. But after what he said about Lily and Bulla; they kind of lost it.

They then went to help their dads fight Snowball.

 **With Gohan, Piccolo & Plow:**

Plow had the ice blue skin, light blue messy hair and ice blue eyes.

Much like Trunks and Goten, this group was just fighting as there was no need or time for words.

"Wahhh!" Piccolo yelled shooting a beam from his mouth.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled attacking Plow.

"Is that really the best that you have?" Plow asked, dodging each attack.

Eventually it was Piccolo who delivered the kill shot to Plow using the beam that he shoots out from his mouth. (I'm sorry, I can't exactly remember what it's called…~_~)

 **With Tien, Krillin & Scoop:**

Scoop also has the ice blue skin, sunken blue eyes, short, neat, darker blue hair and is always seen sucking on a lollipop.

Scoop was actually one of the weaker members of Azurite's top five, but he was giving Tien and Krillin some problems…

But Krillin wasn't just fighting Scoop; he was also fighting a nasty cold or the flu…he hadn't gone to the doctors to find out yet.

Krillin managed to get out a few Distructo disks and one Kamehameha before being struck down by one of Scoop's ice shards.

"Krillin!" Tien yelled at his fallen companion; this caught 18's attention as she came in and immediately took revenge on her husband with one of her own Distructo disks.

"I told that idiot not to fight today! I told him that we would be fine without him for once! Why? Why couldn't he have just listened?!" 18 yelled pissed off.

 **With 17, 18 took & Crystal:**

Crystal like all the others has ice blue skin; he also has blue eyes and messy blue hair. He is also Azurite's oldest slacker son.

17 and 18 were just toying with Crystal; they could've been him at least five different times already.

It wasn't until 17 was temporally frozen by Crystals ice powers that they just got fed up and really let loose on him.

Killing him set Azurite off.

Azurite had ice blue skin, cold blue eyes and dark blue hair that parted in the bangs.

"You killed my son and all but one of my men! You will all pay dearly!" Azurite yelled furious.

Vegeta had Snowball dead to rights when Azurite started yelling; Snowball was barely conscious, smashed into a hole in the ground.

"Stop!" A female Icesoulter yelled as soon as Azurite was about to attack.

"Stay out of this Aquamarine; they killed our son and my men!" Azurite yelled at a lady with ice blue skin, angry blue eyes and long flowing blue hair.

"And whose fault is that?! That's right; it's yours! I told you not to attack earth! Because of you Skya has become just like you, Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire are afraid of you, Crystal is dead and Topaz is missing! We didn't need to lose anybody! But because of your selfishness, we lost so much more than was needed! Now, I don't know about, but I'm leaving and I'm taking Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire! Skya wants to stay with you; so you need to take who's left of your men and go back home! Several others are also planning on staying here as well! Just go back home!" This lady yelled furious.

After a few minutes Azurite grumbled, grabbed Snowball and left with several of his other men.

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien and 17 just stood there shocked; they'd hate to be on her bad side. She reminded them all of a combination of Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18. 18 really liked this chick.

"I'm sorry about all of this…" The lady said calmly.

"It's not your fault." Trunks sighed.

"Thanks for stopping it." Goku said happily.

"Oh, I probably didn't stop it; I only delayed it. I'm sure he'll be back with a new army and Skya at his side as well… I'm Aquamarine; where are my daughters?" This lady, Aquamarine asked calmly.

"Can you fly?" Goku asked calmly.

"Yes." Aquamarine said calmly.

"Then please, follow us." Trunks said as they all started to fly to Master Roshi's.

 **At Master Roshi's:**

"Three days…how do you people deal with all of this?" Master Roshi asked as Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Clover, Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire sat there watching Tv.

"Come on Master Roshi; it's not that bad. At least they're well behaved." Bulma said smiling.

"And they're all so adorable!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily.

Pan was outside building sandcastles while Bulla and Marron were standing in front of the water taking pictures of each other.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"Dad!" Pan and Bulla called when Gohan and Vegeta landed with everyone else.

"Did my dad die again?" Marron asked looking at everyone when she didn't see Krillin.

"Yeah… We're so sorry; but we'll wish him back when we get those last two dragon balls." Goku said looking at Marron.

"Ok." Marron said; she was unfortunately used to this.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running into Trunks's arms.

"Hey there baby; how are you?" Trunks asked as he held Lily in his arms.

"Mom!" Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire cried running to Aquamarine.

"Daddy!" Cover yelled running to Piccolo making him fall to his knees in a sea of emotions.

"Come on Paisley, Sammy; I'll take you home to your families." Goku said as Paisley and Sammy walked over to him.

"See you later." Lily, Clover, Turquoise and Sapphire said waving to Paisley and Sammy.

"See you later!" Paisley and Sammy called back.

"Mommy, can we stay here on earth? Sapphire and Turquoise made new friends…well more Sapphire than anything…" Aqua said looking at her mother.

"Yes, we're going to stay here; we just have to figure things out and find a place…" Aquamarine said calmly.

"I can help you with that. Hi, I'm Bulma. I own another small house a few blocked away from me. You could stay there and rent it if you wanted. I'm sure all the girls would appreciate it." Bulma said looking at Aquamarine.

"Oh, that'd be great. But I don't have any currency for earth." Aquamarine said sadly.

"That's ok. You can stay there rent free until you find a job. But you do have to get a job…" Bulma said seriously.

"That's perfectly ok; I've always wanted a job." Aquamarine said with a smile.

"It's true; she has." Aqua said calmly.

"But daddy wouldn't let her because she's a woman." Turquoise said getting her input in.

"Well, here on earth women have jobs just like men…well kind of… It all really depends on what you can do." Bulma said looking at Aquamarine.

"That's fantastic. I'll just have to look around and see what I can do!" Aquamarine said determined.

"You know what…I think this is the start of a new friendship; Chi-Chi, 18 and I need more female friends." Bulma said causing Vegeta and Goku to fall over in utter shock or annoyance.

"I agree." Aquamarine said with a smile…


	32. Chapter 32

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly, tugging on Trunks's pant leg.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked picking her up.

"What's Hawoween?" Lily asked confused.

"Halloween is where kids, like you and many others get to dress up and go trick-or-treating." Trunks said kneeling down by her.

"What's twick-or-tweeting?" Lily asked.

"Trick-or-treating is when you get to go out, dressed up and get candy from people. It only happens once a year" Trunks said getting an earful from Lily.

"Candy?! Really?!" Lily screamed happily...

"Yep, candy." Bulma and Vegeta said coming out with a Halloween sucker.

"Is dat for me?" Lily asked holding her hands behind her back swaying back and forth, antsy.

"Only if you promise to be good." Trunks said simply.

"Otay!" Lily exclaimed jumping up and down now making them laugh a little.

"Ok, we're here." Bulla said coming in as Bulma gave Lily the sucker.

"Aunty!" Lily cried running to her, with her sucker and Mr. Bear.

"Hey Lily, how are you doing today?" Bulla asked picking her up.

"Good. Look what I has! I has a sucker!" Lily said holding up her sucker.

"I see, and where did you get that?" Bulla asked setting Lily down.

"Gramma and Grampa." Lily said with a smile on her face.

"I see." Bulla said looking at the little girl.

"Guess what." Lily said excitedly.

"What?" Bulla asked the excited little girl in front of her.

"I get to go twick-or-tweeting on hawoween." Lily said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really now?" Bulla asked putting her hands on her hips, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get candy!" Lily shouted throwing her arms up in the air.

"Is that right?" Bulma asked Lily as she stood there bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, wite daddy?" Lily asked innocently.

"But of course. I will take you." Trunks said simply.

"YAY!" Was all Lily said jumping up and down.

"Wait." Bulla said all of the sudden.

"What?" Lily asked curious.

"You can't go trick-or-treating." Bulla said looking at Trunks.

"Bulla's right, you really can't go." Trunks said looking at the now sad little Lily.

"Why not?" Lily asked close to tears.

"Well because you don't have a costume to wear." Trunks and Bulla said to the sad little girl.

"What's a costume?" Lily asked with tears.

"A costume is something little kids such as you wear so that they can get candy from people. You can only go trick-or-treating and get candy if you have a costume." Trunks said.

"Where do I get a costume?" Lily asked.

"Why at the store of course." Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go! Let's go! Pease! Can we daddy, can we? Pease!" Lily begged hopping from one foot to the other.

"Of course we can. That's what grandma is for. I'm going to take you in a little bit." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Lily cried running around the room and then to the doors.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen her this hyper before. Well except on her birthday party. She's come a long way hasn't she?" Vegeta asked as they watched the tiny girl run around.

"She really has. Not only in attitude, but with pronouncing things as well. She still has troubles with some words, but she's gotten a lot better." Trunks said simply.

"Come on you slowpokes! The costumes are going to get away! Come on!" Lily cried getting antsy.

"Wow…Where did that come from?" Bulla asked.

"I would assume the slowpokes' part is from TV." Trunks said smiling a bit, letting it go just this one time.

"Ok, let's go." Vegeta said as they walked over to Lily.

"Ok, come on princess." Trunks said picking up Lily while heading to the car.

"Yay! Costume! Costume!" Lily shouted waving her arms around while Trunks hooked her into her car seat.

"Thank you daddy." Lily said smiling.

"No problem princess." Trunks said lightly kissing Lily on the forehead.

"Ok, we're here." Vegeta said simply.

"Ok, well let's get going." Trunks said getting Lily out.

"Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, what is it?" Trunks asked.

"Can I get a new toy?" Lily asked.

"We'll see." Was all Trunks said.

"Otay…" Lily said as Trunks put her in a cart.

On the way into the store Lily saw some pumpkins and couldn't contain her excitement.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily cried out.

"What is it Lily?" Trunks asked surprised by her outburst.

"What are dose? What are dose?" Lily asked pointing at the pumpkins.

"Those are pumpkins young miss." A carts man said coming up to them.

"Pumpkins?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes. Pumpkins. You've never heard of pumpkins?" The carts man asked.

"Nu-uh." Lily said quietly, hiding her head in Trunks's shoulder.

"So how does she not know about pumpkins?" The guy asked.

"Long time of abuse from her mother, and mother's boyfriend, NOT Trunks." Vegeta explained.

"Aww I see…Well how would a free pumpkin sound…Well I'll pay for it I mean." The carts guy said simply; he understood because he was abused when he was little as well.

"Sure…If you're really sure." Trunks and Vegeta said simply.

"Of course, I insist." The said then added, "I'll have it ready for when you come out."

"Ok, see you in awhile." Trunks and Vegeta said pushing the cart into the store.

"So who was that?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"I don't know some human guy; but I don't sense anything dangerous about him… And even if he tried anything, he'd get his ass kicked." Vegeta said looking ahead.

"Precisely." Trunks said agreeing.

"Bulla?" Trunks asked.

"What?" Bulla asked quickly.

"What's up? You've been quiet since we got in here." Trunks said simply.

"Come to think of it, Trunks's right…You have been pretty quiet." Vegeta said in response.

"It's nothing, just thought I saw Nana." Bulla said simply.

"Well, who knows…or even cares? Not after what she did to you." Trunks said simply.

Nana posted on social media that Bulla is a slut that was selling herself and that she was lying about getting kidnapped for sex trafficking. And that Lily was going to turn out just like that.

"So what do you think she'd like?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. A witch maybe." Vegeta said.

"No, I think she'd like to be a cute little princess." Bulma said.

They had been arguing and looking around for about ten fifteen, minutes before Lily pointed to something she really liked.

"That one that one!" Lily cried.

"What do you want Lily?" Trunks asked.

"That one!" Lily cried pointing towards a Benny Bunny costume.

"That one? Really? Why would she want that one?" Bulma asked while she held up a princess costume.

"Benny Bunny and Friends is her favorite show mom…I think she'd rather be someone from that than a princess." Bulla said as they found a Benny Bunny costume in Lily's size.

"Yeah, but…" Bulma whined.

"Bulma…we have a daughter and we already raised her." Vegeta said holding onto her shoulders.

"I know…you're right; I just miss being able to dress up my little girl." Bulma said quietly.

"I know, so do I, but our little girl is no longer little. However, she'll always be our little girl. That's what you always say, right?" Vegeta asked looking at his wife.

"Hey mom, I know you're upset about the costume, so I was wondering if you wanted to babysit Lily for a night. Gohan's throwing a Halloween party. I was thinking because Lily is too young and the party isn't appropriate for her age, maybe you'd take her for a night?" Trunks asked.

"YES!" Bulma cried almost immediately.

"Well then it's settled." Trunks said simply.

"Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily?" Trunks asked.

"Can I get the new toy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Trunks said as they went to the toys.

So in the end Lily got her costume, three new toys thanks to Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta and the new pumpkin on the way out.

On the way back home Lily had fallen asleep.

"Guess it was time for a nap." Vegeta said simply as Lily twitched a little.

"I guess so…she always gets tired out from going to the stores." Trunks said looking back at his baby.

"She looks so peaceful." Bulla said moving some of Lily's bangs.

"Yeah." Was what Trunks and Vegeta sighed.

About ten minutes later they were back at home…

About an hour after they arrived home Lily woke up, hair all over the place…she's not exactly happy waker.

"Hey there sweetie; finally awake I see." Trunks said, but she just walked past with an "eh" and dragging Copper Cat on the floor by his leg.

"Ok then. Young missy, if you're going to have an attitude we're not going to carve the pumpkin we got today.

"But daddy! I wanna cut open the pumpkin! I WANNA CUT OPEN THE PUMPKIN!" Lily screamed throwing a major tantrum, stomping her feet and tears started flowing.

"Keep it up and not only are we not carving pumpkins, we won't go trick'r'treating." Trunks warned.

"But daddy! I want to go twick-or-tweeting!" Lily cried.

"Well then, we're only going to do any of that if you behave. Do you understand?" Trunks asked standing in front of her.

"I undersand." Lily said quietly, looking down, tears still falling from her face.

It took about ten minutes, but Lily eventually calmed down.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever seen her throw a tantrum like that at all." Bulla said hanging things up.

"You should've been here a few days ago. I had to wash Benny Bunny. Oh boy." Trunks said simply as Lily went to use a bathroom.

"Oh Trunks. If I remember correctly you used to throw major tantrums when you were younger. Not only that, some of them were worse then what we saw with Lily a few minutes ago." Vegeta said coming out with some pizza for everybody. Only cheese and sauce for Lily.

"Really now?" Bulla asked looking up, not believing that Trunks was capable of that.

"Oh yeah. I remember one in particular where it was so bad his dad threatened military school." Bulma said as Lily came out.

"All better now?" Trunks asked as Lily sat down.

"Yes." Lily sniffled.

"Ok then. Eat your pizza and drink your juice and then we can carve the pumpkin and then get ready for trick'r'treating." Trunks said as Lily started eating.

About ten or fifteen minutes later everybody was done eating and Vegeta was getting a knife and a few newspapers so that Trunks and Lily could cut up the pumpkin.

"Ok are you ready to cut the pumpkin up?" Trunks asked as Vegeta handed him the knife.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok then…What do you want it to look like?" Trunks asked as Bulma gave her a black sharpie marker.

"A kitty cat!" Lily called out.

"Ok, do you want to draw it or do you want me to do it?" Trunks asked.

"You!" Lily called.

"Ok then. Here we go." Trunks said as he started carving the pumpkin.

It took him about fifteen, twenty minutes to completely carve the pumpkin up into a cat.

"Ohhh, pretty." Lily marveled at the pumpkin.

"But it's not done yet." Trunks said simply.

"What now? What now?" Lily asked wiggling around.

"The best part of course." Bulma said watching Lily wiggle.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"You get to take out all the pumpkin guts. Here like this." Bulla said grabbing a handful of gunk and put it on the newspaper.

It took Lily a minute, but after that she grabbing pumpkin guts by the handfuls and throwing it on the newspaper. Lily kept going until the pumpkin was completely cleaned out.

"Ok Lily. It's cleaned out now. We can now put a candle in it now." Trunks said putting the candle in.

If you thought Lily thought the carving was just breathtaking you should see her face now that the pumpkin is lit up.

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked looking at Lily who was covered in pumpkin guts from head to toe pretty much.

"Yeah…" Lily said completely mesmerized.

"OK now, time to get cleaned up." Trunks said picking her up very carefully as to not get pumpkin guts all over him. That, however, didn't work out so well. Lily decided to hug him…after Bulla dropped guts on him.

So Trunks gave Lily a bath and got her all cleaned up and got her ready to go trick'r'treating. After, of course taking a shower himself.

 **Hour and half Later:**

"Lily, are you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"But of course daddy." Lily said hopping up and down.

"Ok, let's get going." Trunks said picking her up and met up with Tandy, Paisley, Sammy, Piccolo and Clover and they were also picking up Sapphire; Aqua and Turquoise didn't want to go…at least not with Sapphire and her little friends; so their mom was taking them.

"Oh Lily look at you! You're the cutest kid in town." Bulma said taking pictures of Lily.

"Tank you gramma!" Lily called.

"No problem and to start you off, here you go." Bulma said dropping a piece of candy into her bucket.

"Tank you!" Lily said smiling happily.

"Well you ready to go?" Trunks asked.

"Yes!" Lily cried running to the door.

"Looks like she's ready." Vegeta said as Lily jumped to get the doorknob.

"Yep, it does." Trunks said as the girls walked in.

"Look at you!" The girls cried out.

"Come on daddy! CANDY!" Lily cried not really caring about their adoring cries.

"Well, she's defiantly ready." Vegeta said simply.

"Well let's get going I guess." Trunks said taking Lily's hand.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Lily cried.

It had been about two hours since Trunks took Lily out Trick-Or-Treating and they had just gotten back.

Paisley was dressed up as a mouse, Sammy was dressed up as military person, Clover was dressed as a witch and Sapphire was dressed as a fairy.

"Did they have fun?" Vegeta asked when he saw them.

"Yeah, and they defiantly wore their selves down." Trunks said…also motioning that he needed help…she had passed out and he had to carry her and her buckets of candy…

"I thought she only had one bucket of candy. Where did the second one come from?" Vegeta asked as he took Lily off Trunks's shoulders.

"A lady was handing them out to little kids; it had some candies and stickers in it." Trunks said putting her candy in a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Ok, I guess it's time to wake her up so I can get her out of her costume and into her pajamas." Trunks said taking her to her room.

About fifteen minutes later Trunks got her ready and tucked into bed.

"Ok, she's in bed asleep; it should be pretty easy" Trunks said calmly as Bulma stood there.

"Oki doki." Bulma said as Trunks took off for Gohan's party…


	33. Chapter 33

It was the day before Trunks's birthday when they received an unexpected visitor…Future Lily-age sixteen.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Future Lily lightly knocked on the door.

"Lily!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"What?!" Trunks and Vegeta exclaimed shocked; Trunks dropped Lily off at Paisley's for the day.

"Oh…Future Lily…" They both sighed when they seen that it was an older version of Lily.

"Hi…can I come in?" Future Lily asked softly.

"Of course you can. You don't have to knock and stand out there in the cold; this is your home too." Bulma said happily as she let Lily in.

"What brings you back here?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Did you come for your past dad's birthday tomorrow?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Oh no…I didn't even know that this was that time; I just came to a random time. I don't really know how to use the time machine properly." Future Lily said causing everyone to fall over in shock.

"How do you plan to get back home?" Bulla asked coming out of her room after hearing all the commotion.

"Haru's waiting for me in the machine; he knows how to use it really well." Future Lily said with a smile.

"Haruto's out there? Why doesn't he come in?" Bulma asked softly.

"I told him I wouldn't be long…I just needed someone to talk to. Dad's away for the weekend with Koi and Knickers, Rose and Violet are at her sister's; she don't really like me so much. But Koi says she loves me so that's all that matters. Grandma is out of town for another science thing, Aunt Bulla has her own family to worry about; and grandpa…he's training again. So I figured I'd come back here…if that's ok?" Future Lily explained softly.

"That's just fine! And I'm sure once everyone is back you can talk to them as well. So what's on your mind? My god, you just turned into a beautiful young lady." Bulma said fawning over Future Lily.

"Thank you…" Future Lily said softly, turning red.

"Mom…you're embarrassing her…" Trunks sighed; he felt this conversation was really important to Future Lily and didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Well umm…it has to do with sex…" Future Lily started out softly, very embarrassed.

"Sex?" Vegeta asked very shocked.

"You want to talk to us about sex?" Bulma asked seriously.

"Yes…daddy always says I can come to any of you with anything. And I would've just gone to you guys in my time…but they're not home." Future Lily said softly.

"Does this have something to do with Haruto?" Trunks asked seriously.

"No…yes…I don't know…" Future Lily said struggling with what she wanted to say.

"Don't you think he should know about all of this? He is your mate after all." Vegeta said very seriously with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I don't know…I don't want him to get mad at me…" Future Lily said softly.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

This time it was Haruto.

"Haru…what are you doing here?" Future Lily asked shocked.

"Can I come in?" Haruto asked looking at Bulma and them.

"Of course." Bulma said letting him in.

"I felt like something was bothering you; you seem off today…more than usual. Actually for the past few days since your dad and them left. And when you wanted to come here…what's going on?" Haruto asked as calmly as he could; he knew just how fragile Lily was when it came to being yelled at.

"I don't know…" Future Lily said softly, looking down at her feet while she fiddled with her fingers; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Lily…we're all here for you. You came back her for a reason…" Haruto said after sighing and hugging her.

"Because they're not there in our time right now." Future Lily said softly.

"Ok…well we're all here now. What about sex is bothering you?" Bulla asked outright.

"Sex? What about sex? I thought you weren't ready." Haruto said shocked.

"I don't know… I want to with you…even when I'm not in heat; but I'm scared…" Future Lily admitted softly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Bulla asked confused.

"I just wanted someone to talk to about it…someone in the family." Future Lily said sadly.

"Why couldn't you come to me? What are you afraid of? Me leaving? I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to; we're connected and meant to be. I love you. You know this, don't you?" Haruto asked seriously.

"Yes, I know this. I just don't want you to be mad because I'm not a virgin…" Future Lily said sadly shocking Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla, but not Haruto.

"I know that; I beat the guy that did it as well. Some guy thinks he can touch my woman and get away with. Well, he's dead wrong." Haruto said seriously.

"I thought you said you didn't kill him…" Future Lily said looking up at Haruto.

"I didn't; I took him to jail. Someone killed him in there." Haruto said calmly.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked right away; although, he already knew the answer.

"Two years ago…my time…when I was fourteen I was raped by someone. And then again a year ago. I'm sorry…I'm not allowed to say who raped me the second time…" Future Lily said softly.

"And neither can I…" Haruto said pissed off.

"Ok…so we won't talk about that unless you want to. But what scares you about sex with Haruto? Oh come on you two…she's sixteen; you know it's going to happen whether you like it or not. Same with Bulla. At least it's with their proper mates as you say; it's with the ones they love and are meant to be with. And as long as they're being care to not be teen parents, there's nothing we can do." Bulma said seriously.

"I'm afraid of the pain. I'm afraid that because I was raped and am no longer a virgin that I won't feel like I can enjoy it like I'm supposed to…" Future Lily said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Can I take this?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks and Bulma while Vegeta fumed.

"Sure. Go ahead." Trunks and Bulma said seriously.

"Lily, I will never hurt you, EVER. I will never rape or force you into sex…EVER. I saw what that did to my mother before she was killed. And I was raised to never do that; that girls/women all have the right to say no. I will never touch you without your permission. And when you are one hundred percent ready, I will do my best to make you feel good…and if you don't we can stop. Rape and love making are two completely different types of sex. Rape being wrong and horrible while love making is special. No, I've never had sex myself, but I've heard plenty of stories. Just remember this; I love you and that will never change. Just as your family loves you." Haruto said making Future Lily cry tears of happiness as she hugged him.

"Haru…" Future Lily cried happily.

"So…did she really need to come back here for that?" Bulla asked looking at the two hugging.

"Hush! Why don't you go see Goten or something like that?" Bulma said looking at Bulla.

"Ok; thanks mom!" Bulla exclaimed running out the door before Vegeta could say anything.

"So…do you feel better now?" Trunks asked looking at Future Lily.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you for this…" Future Lily said calmly, rubbing her tears away.

"No, you're fine. You can come to us whenever you need or want; we'll always be here to listen no matter the time." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yeah; and I hope that my Lily from this time will be able to come to me with everything like this." Trunks said with a smile.

"Thank you." Future Lily said with a soft smile.

"Well…we'd better get back before our Bulma gets home…in like half an hour or so…" Haruto said calmly.

"Ok. Thanks again." Lily said with a smile before Bulma hugged the both of them.

"No problem." Bulma said hugging Lily and then Haruto.

"Any time." Trunks said hugging Lily.

"Yeah." Vegeta said simply as he hugged her as well.

Vegeta, Trunks and Haruto just shook hands.

"I'm so glad that she can come to us." Bulma said as Future Lily and Haruto left their time to go back to their own.

"Same here." Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Daddy!" Little Lily cried running up to Trunks.

"Lily, what are you doing back here so soon?" Trunks asked picking Lily up.

"I'm so sorry…but some kid pushed Paisley off the jungle gym so I have to rush her to the hospital to make sure nothing is broken. Thanks to Sammy, Lily didn't suffer the same fate. Sorry; I'd stay and talk, but I have to go. I just wanted to make sure Lily got inside ok. Bye." Tandy said in a hurry.

"Bye!" Everyone else called waving.

"So…did you have any fun?" Vegeta asked looking at Lily.

"Uh-huh…until dat mean boy pushed Paisley off da slide. He called us…filfy aliens with no busyness here. So Sammy pushed him off the slide and he called her a alien lover." Lily said slowly, trying to pronounce her words correctly.

"Well…that kid is a jerk. You have friends that are full aliens and half aliens and humans. You and Paisley are special little girls who love everyone who deserved to be loved. You even try to love the ones who don't. So, that kid is in the wrong. Did he get into any trouble?" Trunks asked looking Lily.

"Uh-huh…yeah. His mommy said she was very sorry to Paisley's mom and den yelled at him for what he did. Sammy didn't get in trouble. The lady said she was right." Lily said with a smile.

"Well good; it must be the dad that taught him that then…" Trunks sighed as he sat at the table.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked as Lily looked up at him.

"Why do people do mean tings to people like me and Paisley?" Lily asked softly; it broke Trunks's and Bulma's hearts.

"Because some people are just mean. Lily, right now you're too little to understand; I'll explain it to you when you're older. Ok?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Ok. Can I go play?" Lily asked softly.

"Yeah, go ahead. But in your room." Trunks said and then sighed.

"Ok. Tank you daddy; I wuv you." Lily said kissing Trunks on the cheek before she went to her room.

"Love you to baby girl." Trunks said with a smile.

"Good call not telling her yet." Bulma said seriously.

"Thanks." Trunks sighed as he sat there.

Truth was, other than saying because people are mean, Trunks has no clue as to why people are like that. Not only to people like Lily, but people of color, gay, lesbian, bi, transgender, people with disabilities, ECT; he just doesn't get it…


	34. Chapter 34

Trunks woke up to Lily standing next his bed, hair up in a pony-tail and in a beautiful dress with leggings.

"What time is it?" Trunks asked looking at his clock; it was 8:24.

"Good morning daddy; happy birfday." Lily said slowly and as best as he could.

"Good morning baby; thank you." Trunks said sitting up before picking her up and hugging her.

"Are you happy daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, very; this is my first of many birthdays with you. Of course I'm happy. Did grandma dress and get you ready?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Yep." Lily said happily.

"Do you want to be wearing a dress; I know you don't care for them." Trunks said calmly.

"I pick it out for your birfday. Don't you like it?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"No, I love it. I just know you don't care for dresses. You look very beautiful." Trunks said making Lily smile.

"Tank you daddy." Lily said softly.

"You're welcome. Now go so I can get dressed." Trunks said sending Lily out of his room.

"K." Lily said happily.

"Hi gramma." Lily said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Does he suspect anything?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"Huh?" Lily asked confused.

"Did he ask about a party or anything like that?" Bulma asked again remembering Lily was only three and didn't understand certain words.

"He asked 'bout my dress and said I look berry beatyfull." Lily said proud of herself.

"Yes, you do look very beautiful." Bulma said with a smile.

"I has my reward now?" Lily asked bouncing back and forth on her feet.

"Of course." Bulma said handing her a piece of candy.

"Candy for breakfast?" Trunks asked Lily as she sat on the couch eating her candy.

"No…" Lily said eating her chocolate.

"She ate; don't worry." Bulma said as she set out a plate for Trunks.

"So when is everyone going to get here?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"For the party you're throwing. Oh come on mom; I know you well enough by now. It was very clever using Lily to try to distract me. Promising her candy this early… So when is everyone going to be here?" Trunks asked again.

"Around noon or one. You could at least pretend to be surprised this year…" Bulma sighed.

"Sorry mom…I just know you well enough…" Trunks sighed.

"Yes…I know…" Bulma sighed.

"I told you he would figure it out right away." Vegeta said calmly as he came out.

"Hush!" Bulma exclaimed looking at her husband.

"Daddy?" Lily asked running over to her dad.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks asked.

"Happy birfday." Lily said handing him half of her chocolate bar; it was half melted and she had most of it all over her hands and face.

"Thank you Lily." Trunks said as he let her feed him.

"So…did you get any chocolate in your mouth? You got it everywhere else." Trunks said making her giggle as he set her on the counter.

Trunks wetted down a wash cloth and wiped her hands and face off, cleaning her up while Bulma and Vegeta watched.

"She is not a normal child…normal children fuss when someone tries to wash their face like that. Remember how Bulla used to be?" Vegeta asked watching Trunks and Lily.

"Yes…don't remind me. And you know why Lily is so well behaved; she didn't have a good childhood before finally getting to Trunks." Bulma said seriously, ready to cry just remembering how Lily was when first brought to them.

"Yes, I know…" Vegeta growled a little.

"Grampa, gramma; daddy's old today!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed, red in the face as he began to playfully chase Lily.

"Hehehehe!" Lily giggled as she ran around the house.

"She is such a happy little girl. Why couldn't we have had her at the begging? She would've never been hurt the way she was." Bulma said as tears started to freely flow.

"Because her mother was a dirty whore with no morals. Lily's here now; and that's all that matters. That and she's safe." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yeah…until she's older and is raped…" Bulma said sadly.

"Well…Trunks and I will try to figure that one out when the time comes." Vegeta said seriously.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Your guests are starting to arrive…" Vegeta said dully.

"Someone's early…" Bulma said shocked.

"I'll get it!" Trunks called going to the door.

"Oh, Tandy…" Trunks said opening the door.

"I know…I'm early; Paisley and Sammy couldn't wait to come over. You look surprised; didn't you know your mom invited us?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"No…I didn't. Is your husband here?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"No, he's sick. So I figured I'd bring the kids over so they don't get whatever he has. I hope you don't mind if I just drop these two off and go home to take care of him." Tandy said sadly; she would much rather be at the party.

"No, that's fine. If you want, they can just spend the night." Trunks said looking at Trunks.

"Oh my god; you're such a lifesaver! Thank you so much! I'll be back with a pair of pajamas." Tandy exclaimed thankful.

"Don't worry about it; all the girls about the same size. The girls can just wear some of Lily's pajamas and I'll wash their clothes over night." Trunks said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah." Trunks replied calmly.

"Thanks so much; I'll get the girls." Tandy said as she went back to the car.

"You know how to do laundry?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes; mom taught me awhile ago. And this is more for Lily than me." Trunks said seriously.

"Are you sure it's because you like Tandy?" Vegeta asked teasing Trunks.

"Tandy is a nice girl and all; but we all know she and I wouldn't be meant to be. My mate is someone named Koi. Plus Tandy is married; so even if I was interested, she's not." Trunks said simply.

"Leave him alone." Bulma said seriously.

"Lily!" Paisley and Sammy cried happily as they came running inside.

"Thanks again!" Tandy called.

"It's no problem." Trunks called back before she left.

"Hi Mr. Lily's dad and Mr. and Mrs. Lily's gramma and grampa." Paisley and Sammy said at the same time.

"Guess what Lily?" Paisley asked looking at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked looking at her friends.

"We're staying the night!" Sammy said happily.

"YAY!" All three girls cheered happily.

"Does dat mean Sapphire and Clover are staying the night too?" Lily asked looking up at her dad.

"I'm not sure; that's up to Uncle Piccolo and Sapphire's parents." Trunks said calmly.

"What about me?" Piccolo asked appearing with Clover.

"Paisley and Sammy are spending the night. So Lily was wondering if Clover could as well." Bulma said looking at Piccolo.

"That's fine I guess." Piccolo said as Clover went to join her friends.

"Go play in your room." Trunks said simply.

"Yay!" All four girls exclaimed happily.

"So, how's the surprise party going?" Piccolo asked looking at Bulma.

"It's not; he knows…" Bulma said annoyed.

"Sheesh…" Piccolo said looking at Bulma.

"I know…well, I'll go and let you get ready for the party." Piccolo said as he teleported away.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm calling Aquamarine to see if she wouldn't mind bring Sapphire over now and letting her spend the night with the girls." Trunks said calmly as he used the phone.

In the end Aquamarine brought the girls over and spent time with Bulma helping her set things up; Aquamarine, Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 have become really good friends.

 **Several Hours Later:**

"Happy Birthday Trunks!" Everyone said happily as they all ate the food that Bulma prepared.

"Thank you." Trunks said back.

"Why don't you give a speech?" Tien called out.

"Umm…" Trunks started.

"Oh come on! Speech! Speech! Speech!" Tien and all the others exclaimed clapping their hands.

"Ok. Ok. Ok… Where's Lily?" Trunks asked looking around.

When he found Lily she was playing with the others in her play house.

"Lily, I need to borrow you for a little bit." Trunks said picking Lily up.

"Ok daddy." Lily said with a smile.

"Ok…so you all want me to give a speech; well here it goes. Eight months ago we were having a party somewhat like this. We were celebrating a late birthday and my graduation from college. It was like any other day…until it wasn't and my life changed forever. Actually, had I known three years ago, my life would've changed then. But anyways, my life changed when a man from social services told me I was a father and brought me the greatest gift I could ever receive; he brought me my daughter, Lily. Now as you all know she was abused and was afraid of everything. But she's come a long way; she even has little friends…which I thought wouldn't happen for years. Doctors say that Lily is slower than most kids; but I think they're wrong. I think she's actually pretty smart for her age. I say screw what the doctors say and say she's perfect how she is. And I love her just how she is. She could be stuck in a wheelchair and I would still love her; I would love her no matter what. She is my world and nothing will ever change that. I know you all wanted me to say something about myself and such; but I just can't. Yes, this is my birthday and my party; but my daughter is my world and she's the one I need to bring to light because she is special to me and is the light of my life. I know I've said it multiple times and I probably sound like a broken record; but Lily is my entire world." Trunks said giving his speech.

Everyone just stared at him, but they all started cheering and clapping for him.

"Daddy, I wuv you too!" Lily said hugging and kissing Trunks on the cheek.

Trunks just hugged her and set her on the ground so she could go play with her friends.

"When you become so mature and responsible?" Bulma asked hugging her son.

"You did a great job raising him." Vegeta said looking at Bulma; he knew he wasn't around at first.

"You did a wonderful job as well. Yes, you weren't around a lot, but you still did a good job." Bulma said looking at her husband.

"Thank you…" Vegeta said calmly.

"You're welcome love." Bulma said hugging her husband.

"So who's ready for cake?!" Bulma asked after half an hour.

"YAY!" The children and Goku cheered happily.

"Ok come on Trunks; come blow out your candles and make a wish!" Bulma said happily.

Trunks really didn't want to; but he did. He did it for both his mom and Lily.

"Lily, do you want to help daddy open his presents?" Bulma asked bending down by Lily.

"Ok." Lily said with as smile as she ran over to Trunks.

Lily had a blast helping Trunks open his presents. She didn't care about what he got; she just had a blast ripping the wrapping paper.

In the end, Trunks got weights, training stuff, some new blankets, shirts, pants and weighted wrist and ankle bands.

"Lily, didn't you have something for daddy as well?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Yes. Be wite back!" Lily said excitedly, running inside.

When she came back she was carrying a badly wrapped box.

"Daddy, dis for you. I wapped it by myself." Lily said happily.

"Lily, thank you." Trunks said setting her on his lap

When Trunks opened the box he couldn't help but smile.

Lily's gift was a plaster heart mold of her hands next to his that says "Lily loves her daddy more than anything. There was also a picture of the two of them stuck to the side of it."

"Gramma heped me make it. Do you like it?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks, who had tears in his eyes.

"No, I don't like it; I love it. I love you." Trunks said kissing Lily on the cheek while hugging her.

This was Trunks's favorite gift out of everything; it meant more to him than anything.

"Happy birfday daddy!" Lily said happily.

"Thank you so much Lily." Trunks said hugging Lily.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"They're so adorable." Bulma said as she looked at the girls as she slept, cake coma on the floor of her room with Pachi and the cats.

"Yeah…I'm glad they had fun." Trunks said looking at the girls.

"Did you have a good time tonight? I know you don't like parties for yourself…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, I really loved this one this year." Trunks said with a smile.

"I'm so glad. And you liked all your presents?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Yeah…especially Lily's. Thanks for helping her make that. How did you get my handprints mixed in there?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"I melted your plaque with your handprints from when you were her age just a little and fused it with the new plaster with her handprints. Then I cut it just right to fit in a heart mold and plastered them together. And then she painted it and told me what she wanted written on it. She was very proud of it." Bulma said happily.

"Well I love it; it's my favorite gift of all time. I know I've said that several times when I was younger; but this time I mean it." Trunks said seriously.

"Well, you never know; you have many more birthdays to come with Lily. I'm sure she'll make you more presents in the future." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yeah…she has a birthday coming up as well." Trunks sighed.

"Yeah…on Christmas Eve." Bulma said calmly.

"Yeah, but her birthday will not be overshadowed by that; I'll make sure of it." Trunks said seriously.

"Good. That's good." Bulma said with a smile.

"Well, I'll help you clean up and then I'm going to bed." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. Thanks for all my help Trunks." Bulma said with a smile as they got to work…


	35. Chapter 35

"So what are we doing for Lily's birthday next week?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

It was late at night on a cold December night; Lily had just fallen asleep.

"I don't know…I was thinking of celebrating it a day or two early seeing as a lot of places will either be closed or really busy that day. Not to mention most people will be with their families…considering her birthday's on Christmas Eve." Trunks sighed.

"Yeah… So do you have any ideas?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I was thinking Bucky Cats; she really seemed to like that the last time." Trunks said calmly. And now that Krillin and Yamcha are back and back to normal we have a full house." Trunks said seriously.

"Yeah…" Bulma sighed.

"Come on…he apologized to all of us." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes…I know…I just can't forgive him for what he said and everything he did. He may have been possessed by that jealousy spirit thing…but everything he said he felt." Bulma said seriously.

"I know…that's why he's not coming. He sent her a gift…well two. One for her birthday; and the other one as an apology gift. I talk to him, asked if he wanted to come and just hang out with Goku and the others, but he declined." Trunks explained calmly.

"Well…his loss. I'm going to bed." Bulma said as she stood up.

"Ok. Mom, I'm sorry." Trunks said as he stood up; he too was going to bed.

"For what?" Bulma asked confused.

"For inviting him…or trying to." Trunks said calmly.

"It's fine…so long as he wouldn't have tried to talk to me." Bulma said with a smile.

"Right." Trunks said as they went their separate ways.

 **A Week Later:**

"Happy birthday Lily!" Everyone exclaimed happily in the birthday area of Bucky Cats.

Lily just smiled; she had no clue what to do. Her previous three birthdays had been bad; this was her first good birthday.

"Poor thing; she doesn't know what to do." Bulma said sadly looking at Lily.

"How about we eat some pizza; you can eat with your friends and then we'll have cake and open presents. Then you can go play on the slides and stuff and play the games." Trunks said calmly, kneeling down, next to Lily.

"Otay." Lily said softly; she also wasn't used to all this attention from this many people at once.

Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Clover and Sapphire all ate sausage pizza and a lot of breadstix.

The cake, which Bulma made was confetti with blue homemade icing; and it was five tiers high.

By the end of the cake eating Lily, Paisley, Sammy and Clover had very blue faces while Sapphire's face got brighter blue; all with frosting. But, its Lily's birthday so it was ok.

Lily missed all of the other girl's birthdays except for Clover's because she was recently created by Shenron; she was the youngest out of all of her friends.

"Are you ready for presents now?" Trunks as he wiped Lily's face and the other parents wiped the other girls' faces.

"Yes?" Lily asked confused.

Trunks got her a bunch of stuffed animals and some clothes.

Bulma got her a bunch of cute clothes and some toys.

Vegeta got her a new play house because her old once got a huge crack in it.

Bulla got her a new doll.

Goku and Chi-Chi got her a doll house.

Gohan, Videl & Pan got her some new dolls for her doll house.

Goten got her a stuffed animal.

Krillin, 18 and Marron got her some coloring books and markers

Tien and Chiaotzu got her a meditation/yoga set.

Master Roshi got her some new beach toys for when she comes to visit.

Tandy and Paisley got her a stickers and a stuffed animal.

Sammy and her grandparents knitted her a blanket and a handmade stuffed animal.

Piccolo and Clover got her tickets for her family and friends to a water park.

Aquamarine, Aqua, Turquoise and Sapphire got her some Barbie dolls.

Dende didn't know what she liked so he got her a gift card to a toy store Toys4All. That was on his second try because he first got her a gift card for Hot Stuff Toys…well imagine how he felt when he went to Tien and found out it was a sex shop…so Tien helped him out.

After all the presents all the girls immediately ran to the play area along with Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bulla and Tandy.

Tandy watched the kids play in the ball pit and on the slides while the others played skii ball, basketball and air hockey.

"Lily, can you please come here; I want to get a picture of you and Bucky the Cat." Bulma called happily.

Lily climbed out of the pit and walked over to the car where a statue of a black and white cat sat in the car.

Lily climbed in and got her picture taken; one alone and one with all the girls. Each girl got their pictures taken with Bucky the Cat.

"Bucky Cats will be closing in fifteen minutes! Make sure you have all of your belongings and children!" A voice over a loudspeaker said.

"Girls, it's time to go!" Trunks, Tandy, Piccolo and Aquamarine called.

"Awww!" All the girls except for Lily whined as they trudged over to their parents/guardians or in Sammy's case, ride.

"Ok." Lily said as she walked over to Trunks and Bulma.

Bulma picked Lily up while Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Tien helped get all of Lily's presents and leftover cake and loaded them into the van.

"Bye everyone; thanks for coming!" Trunks and Bulma said happily.

"Tanks for come…" Lily said yawning; she was getting very tired. It was almost seven at night; and they arrived there at three. Needless to say, she had a long day.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Everyone said happily as they all went their separate ways.

"Did you have fun today?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"Uh-huh…" Lily said yawning more and more.

"I'm glad." Trunks said smiling.

"So you're going to be four tomorrow…" Bulma said with a smile.

Trunks could only get Bucky Cats booked for the day before because all other days that week were booked with parties.

"She's so exhausted." Bulla said looking at Lily as she started dozing.

"I know. She started out so confused…" Vegeta sighed as he drove home in the snow.

"Yeah, but she opened up and had a blast." Bulma said happily.

"Thankfully." Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"Just think…Christmas is in just a day and a half…" Bulma said with a smile.

"Yeah…but I don't know how that's going to work; she's afraid of Santa…" Trunks sighed.

"What? Why?" Bulla asked shocked and confused.

"Apparently her mother used to tell her that Santa was a fat man in red who would break into houses and steal little kids toys and souls." Trunks sighed.

"Why is she such a bitch?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure…but let's change the subject…" Trunks sighed as he scratched Lily's ears.

Christmas came and went and Lily survived and had a great time.

But she still didn't trust this Santa person; she stares at pictures or ornaments of him and does that two finger thing indicating she's watching him…


	36. Chapter 36

I realized that the time skip was too much; so I've decided to rewrite this chapter. I also decided to rewrite how Lily & Haruto meet.

I will however post the original chapter separately & you can be the judge of which one you like more.

* * *

 **Three Months Later:**

It had now been a full year since Lily had come to live with Trunks and all that and the last three months have gone smoothly.

Trunks and Lily were at the park when she seen a boy with shoulder length greenish-blue hair and yellow eyes about the age of seven or eight; he really had Lily's attention.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it Lily?" Trunks asked confused.

"That boy!" Lily said pointing at the boy.

"What about him?" Trunks asked and then he seen it; he looked like a much younger version of Haruto.

"Haruto?" Trunks asked getting the boy's attention.

"Are you part of the Briefs family?" Haruto asked looking at the two.

"Yes…but how do you know this?" Trunks asked as Lily swayed back and forth excitedly.

"I had a dream about you and your family…mainly a girl named Lily." Haruto said seriously.

"Yes, that's us; I am Trunks and this is Lily." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm Haruto and I'm seven and a half." Haruto said calmly.

"I am Lily and I am four." Lily said happily.

Just then both children fell over as their breaths were taken away and their eyes sparkled.

'Even as young as they are, they're connecting now. They must really meant to be together.

"So, where are your parents?" Trunks asked curious.

"My dad is a Saiyan and he killed my mother who was half Nekodian and half human…after raping her to get me. I am half Saiyan and Nekodian." Haruto said seriously, shocking Trunks and confusing Lily.

"So…where are you living?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Here and there; I just got to earth from space." Haruto said calmly.

"Do you want a place to stay?" Trunks asked calmly.

"What do you mean? I am a stranger to you." Haruto said calmly.

"You are no stranger; you are Lily's mate. You two just connected; so you are family. So come on; we're heading home." Trunks said seriously.

"O-ok…" Haruto said shocked as he walked next to Lily.

"Haru, let's be friends!" Lily said happily.

"Ok…but my name is Haruto." Haruto said calmly.

"Yay; my friend Haru!" Lily said happily.

"I suppose…you're just going to call me Haru…" Haruto grumbled.

"That she is…" Trunks said with a smile.

"We're home!" Trunks called as they walked into the house.

"Welcome home. Oh, who is this?" Bulma asked when she seen Haruto.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked coming out of the training room.

"Mom, dad, this is Haruto…Lily's mate; they've connected. Haruto, these are my parents, Bulma and Vegeta. Oh, and I've invited Haruto to come live with us. He has no family and we have two extra rooms." Trunks explained calmly.

"O.K…" Bulma and Vegeta said shocked.

"Welcome to the family!" Bulma said happily.

"Who's this kid?" Bulla asked as she and Goten walked in through the front door.

"Bulla, Goten, this is Lily's mate, Haruto. Yes, they've connected. Haruto, this is my younger sister Bulla and her boyfriend/mate Goten. And he's going to be living with us. If anyone has a problem with that I can start searching for my own home." Trunks said introducing everyone…again.

"No! I mean…you can't move out yet… Haruto living here is just fine. I know you have to move out eventually, but not now." Bulma said right away.

"Why does he get to live here and not Goten?" Bulla asked demanding an answer.

"Lily, why don't you take Haruto to your room for awhile and play?" Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Otay! Come on Haru; you can meet Pachi and my kitties!" Lily exclaimed happily taking Haruto by the hand and taking him to her room.

"I invited him to live here because he has no one. He is half Saiyan and half Nekodian like Lily…a little different seeing as he has a cat's tail…but you get that point. His dad is a Saiyan and his mother was half Saiyan and half human; his father raped his mother to get him and then killed her later on. He must've been older because he remembers it all. He said he just arrived on earth from space a little while ago and has nowhere to stay. He's just seven and a half; he can't be living on the streets alone…let alone at all." Trunks said seriously.

"Oh my…if you would've said that right away I would've just said of course he can stay. That poor boy. I guess he and Lily have some things in common." Bulma said sadly.

"Yeah…they both have a shitty parent." Vegeta said simply.

"You're ok with all this? Why can't Goten move in?" Bulla asked complaining even more.

"Because…Goten has a family who loves him; and now so will Haruto." Bulma said as she started thinking of preparing his room. Plus, she just loved shopping.

"Oh Haruto…" Bulma called walking down to Lily's room.

"Haruto? What in the world?" Bulma asked walking into Lily's room.

"Shh…Haru's sleeping." Lily said shhhing Bulma with her finger up to her mouth.

"He must've been so exhausted." Bulma said looking at Haruto while he slept on Lily's giant stuffed animal on the floor.

"Yeah…" Lily said covering him up with a blanket.

"Come on Lily; let's let him sleep for awhile." Bulma said picking Lily up and carried her out to the living room.

"What's going on? Where's Haruto?" Trunks asked when Bulma brought Lily out.

"Haru's sleeping." Lily said with a big smile.

"Yeah, he fell asleep on her giant teddy bear on her floor. He must've been so exhausted; but he looks so peaceful." Bulma said smiling.

"I know that look… What have you got planned?" Trunks and Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"Nothing… Lily, what do you think Haruto would like? What do you think his favorite colors are?" Bulma asked Lily who looked like she was thinking really hard.

"I don't know…but Green or blue." Lily said with a smile.

Haruto ended up waking up two hours later at about two thirty.

"Good affernoon Haru!" Lily said happily.

"So it wasn't all a dream…" Haruto said looking around.

"Nope; not this time." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh you're awake; I'm so glad." Bulma said happily.

"Word of advice kid… Run." Vegeta said half seriously.

"Oh haha; you're so funny!" Bulma said smacking Vegeta over the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"God damnit woman; I was just kidding!" Vegeta exclaimed holding his head.

"Anyways…how would you like to go shopping for stuff for you new room? You know…a bed, dresser, desk, books, toys, ECT?" Bulma asked looking at Haruto.

"Oh umm…I guess…" Haruto started, but was interrupted by Bulma.

"Great! Let's go! Come on guys; we're gonna need your strength!" Bulma exclaimed happily as she grabbed Haruto and Lily and took them to the van.

Trunks and Vegeta just exchanged looks before sighing and going to the van.

On the way to the stores they stopped and picked up a small moving truck.

"Ok, here we are!" Bulma said happily.

"Welcome back! I recognize you guys from last year. Did she change her mind and want a pink princess bed?" The elderly lady from last year asked hopeful.

"Nope; we're here for him this time." Bulma said happily.

"Yuck…pink." Lily said like she said last year.

"Huhhh…everything's set up the same…you know where to find everything. Call if you need any help." The lady said as they all went to the back to find Haruto a bed.

"Do you see anything you like?" Trunks asked looking around.

"Yes; I like that one." Haruto said pointing to a bed with a headboard designed with planets and a green and blue patterned blanket. It was also a firm mattress; very different from Lily's soft mattress.

He also picked out a dark blue dresser with stars all over it with a matching dresser.

Next was the toy store where he only picked out a few different stuffed animals and model planes; he didn't seem too interested in toys. He did however, seem to really like books and puzzles; he got a lot of those.

And finally to Bulma's favorite part…clothes shopping.

"Hehehe…now it's your turn…" Lily said with a somewhat evil laugh while rubbing her hands together.

In the end Haruto went home with several pairs of shorts, shirts, pants, pajamas, a pair of tennis shoes, a pair of flip-flops and a pair of swim trunks.

Bulma also made Lily try on some new outfits she thought were so adorable.

"That's what you get for laughing at Haruto…" Trunks sighed as they walked out of the store with everything.

"I know…I sorry Haru…" Lily said softly, embarrassed by her actions.

"It's ok…I get why you did it." Haruto said calmly.

"Will Haruto be able to meet my friends?" Lily asked as they went home.

"Some time, yes." Trunks said calmly.

"Soon?" Lily asked.

"Maybe this weekend when your friends come over; it's our week to have them over." Trunks said calmly.

"Yay! You're going to love them! Ooh! Maybe Sapphire will bring her big brother! He was missing for a long time and now he's back!" Lily said happily.

"Yeah…" Haruto said quietly.

"Hmm." Lily giggled a little with a smile.

The rest of the way was silent as Lily and Haruto fell asleep in the car.

"We're home!" Bulma said waking up the children.

"Daddy?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"What is it princess?" Trunks asked getting some of Haruto's things.

"Can Haru spend the night in my room tonight?" Lily asked softly.

"Sure…if he wants to." Trunks sighed.

"What's going on?" Bulla asked as they came in tonight.

"Haru and I are having a sleepover!" Lily cried excitedly as she started laughing and dragging Haruto to her room.

"What the hell? Why does she get to have a boy sleep in her room?" Bulla asked pissed off; Goten left hours ago because they didn't trust they weren't going to do anything sexual.

"Because she's only four and he's only seven. Sex is the furthest thing from their minds…especially Lily's." Vegeta said seriously.

"And we'll leave her door open." Trunks said calmly.

"Haruto, do you want your room to be painted a certain color?" Bulma asked looking at Haruto as she passed Lily's room.

Lily's room was painted blue and purple.

"Dark blue with stars and planets?" Haruto asked calmly.

"I can do that." Bulma said with a smile; she liked a challenge.

She would empty the room tonight, and then paint it tomorrow and the place everything in there as soon as the paint dried. Until then he would be rooming with Lily.

"How do you feel about steaks?" Bulma asked looking at Haruto.

"I like mine a little pink in the middle." Haruto answered right away; he knew exactly what steak was…and he loved it.

"So…I know this is a huge adjustment; but how are you doing?" Bulma asked Haruto.

"I'm ok…a little nervous I guess." Haruto said honestly.

"Well, if you need anything; don't be afraid to ask." Bulma said with a smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Someone was frantically knocking on the door.

It was Yamcha; he just walked right in.

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"Does Trunks have another child?" Yamcha asked looking at Haruto.

"No; this is Haruto…" Bulma started.

"Kids, go play in Lily's room…now." Trunks said seriously; he felt like this was going to go badly.

Lily and Haruto went to her room and shut the door…

"So you just took in some random kid?" Yamcha asked sounding pissed off.

"What's it to you?" Vegeta asked standing up.

"How can you take in some random kid?" Yamcha asked pissed off.

"He's not a random kid; he's Lily's proper mate. And he has no other family." Trunks said calmly.

"So you're just taking on a charity case then?" Yamcha asked annoyed.

"No, we're taking in Lily's mate because that's what's best. I think he's going to be really good for Lily. If you haven't noticed; they're the same." Trunks said calmly.

"Who the hell cares?! If he's her mate, don't you tink they're going to start having sex?" Yamcha asked pissing off Trunks.

"One: they're four and seven; there's no way they're thinking about sex. Two: even if they were at that age, I trust them both." Trunks said seriously.

"How can you say that? Well…I suppose you can; you are a teen parent after all. You are prone to making mistakes." Yamcha said pissing off Vegeta and Bulma while Trunks stood there in shock. How the hell could he say something like that?

"That's it! Get out of our house right now!" Bulma yelled shocking Yamcha; he was sure he was going to win her heart tonight.

It was then that he realized that she had a strange mark on her neck.

"What did he do to you?" Yamcha asked looking at her neck.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked looking at Yamcha.

"Your neck; he did something to your neck!" Yamcha yelled looking at Vegeta.

"Of course he did; he marked me!" Bulma yelled frustrated.

"He what? You just let him mark you like that? How could you do that to me?" Yamcha asked pissed off.

"Oh my Kami! How many fucking times do we have to go over this?! I love Vegeta and my family! I don't love you anymore! End of story! Move on already! Yes he marked me! Yes I let him! I let him because I love him!" Bulma yelled causing Yamcha to run out of the house in furry; he broke a lamp and a family picture before actually leaving though.

"Well…that was fun…" Bulla sighed as she sat at the table.

"I better go check up on the kids…" Trunks sighed as he got up and went to Lily's room.

When he got there he looked all over; he couldn't find them.

It wasn't until he heard Lily crying that he found them in the closet.

Lily was a mess and Haruto was trying his best to comfort her; she had her head buried in his shoulder and was just crying while he rubbed her back.

"Lily, Haruto?" Trunks asked getting their attentions.

"Daddy!" Lily cried, pulling away from Haruto and throwing herself at Trunks.

Haruto understood; he was her father…

"Would you two like to finish eating?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"Yes…" Lily sniffled.

"Yes." Haruto said calmly before they went to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked when they got out there.

"I called Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten over tonight. I feel safer with them here with Yamcha the way that he is right now." Bulma said seriously.

"I can protect this family just fine." Vegeta said seriously as the kids ate.

"I know you can; I just don't want you killing Yamcha…no matter how much of an ass he is." Bulma said calmly.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" Haruto asked speaking up.

"You're just fine dear. Don't you ever worry about that. you were invited to live here and live here you shall." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok…" Haruto said not wanting to argue with this woman.

"Good. Now just eat your food and we'll get you ready for bed. And Bulla, if you keep your door open all night, Goten can spend the night with you. But, you must keep that door open all night." Bulma said seriously.

"OK! Thank you; you're the best parents ever!" Bulma exclaimed as she finished her food and then ran to her room to get ready.

"Mmmhmm…we'll see how long that one lasts…" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I wuv you grampa and gramma and daddy!" Lily said happily.

"We love you too. And Haruto as well." Bulma said happily as she hugged Lily…


	37. Chapter 37

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Bulma called from the kitchen; she seen from the window that it was Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Umple Goku! Aunty Chi-Chi! Umple Goten!" Lily cried happily running to the three to hug them.

"Hi Lily. So, you must be Haruto; Goten was telling us about him." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Hey there little dude." Goku said with a smile as Goten stood there with his face in his hands, embarrassed.

"Goten, you're here!" Bulla cried happily as she quickly attached herself to him.

"Come on Lily; you need to finish eating." Trunks said picking Lily up and placed her back in her spot at the table.

"What'd you guys have?" Goku asked sniffing the air.

"I made steaks." Bulma said with a smile.

"We went out to eat tonight; I didn't feel like cooking…and Goku still doesn't know how to use a stove…" Chi-Chi said annoyed while glaring at her husband.

"So…Haruto is going to be living with you huh?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Yep. But it's fine; Lily seems really happy. I'm hoping she'll open up more." Trunks said looking at the kids as they ate.

"He seems very sullen…" Chi-Chi said looking at Haruto.

"He's new to all of this; he's getting used to it all. He seems really relaxed around Lily." Trunks explained.

"Well…Bulma and Vegeta are together and he couldn't stand to be around Bulma at first…" Goku said remembering.

"But that was all in the past; now wasn't it Goku?" Bulma asked, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Gramma's becoming scary gramma. You better be careful Umple Goku." Lily said with a smile.

'This girl…she is so weird; and not so bright… But I really feel happy when I'm around her…and she is pretty cute. What is this feeling? I've never felt like this before…but then again, I'm only seven. But, I feel like I have to protect her. And I suppose we're meant to be together; we've connected and are meant to be mates. I know exactly what all that means; my father explained it all to me after he killed my mom.' Haruto thought to himself as he started to become upset.

"Awww! Don't be sad Haru!" Lily cried upset as she hugged Haru.

However, that hug didn't last long as they were both on the floor; Lily went to hug him and leaned over too far. So she fell and because she was hugging him, he also fell to the floor.

Somehow Haruto managed to turn his body so that he landed first and she landed on top of him.

"What happened?!" Bulma and Trunks asked concerned as they made their way over to the kitchen.

"I hugged him and we fell! He was becoming sad; I didn't want him to be sad…so I hugged him to make him feel better." Lily said softly, looking down; she didn't want to be in trouble as she and Haruto stood up.

"Are you both ok?" Bulma asked right away.

"Yes, I'm ok." Haruto said calmly.

"I'm ok; I landed on Haruto. He made his body go first." Lily said softly.

"Ok. Are you done eating?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Yes." Both Lily and Haruto answered at the same time.

"Ok. Go play before you have to get ready for bed." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm not in trouble?" Lily asked confused.

"Why would you be in trouble?" Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta asked confused.

"'Cause…I made us fall…" Lily said softly, sadly.

Trunks just sighed as he picked Lily up.

"You were just trying to help Haruto feel better; you just wanted to give him a hug. There's nothing wrong with that. Just next time…be more careful, ok?" Trunks asked as held Lily in his arms.

All of the sudden Piccolo showed up with Clover and two other male children that looked like Clover.

"Piccolo…who are they?" Goku and Bulma asked in shock while Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Goten and Bulla stared.

"Well apparently these are two others of Clover's kind; Shenron sent them to me. This one is Draco and this one is Leaf." Piccolo said calmly.

"Are you going to be able to handle three kids?" Bulma and Chi-Chi asked looking at Piccolo.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Apparently Draco is nine and Leaf is seven. All three are very helpful and Leaf doesn't seem to talk." Piccolo said calmly.

"So what brings you here?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Well, I figured I'd bring them to meet you all. Who's the boy and why are Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten here? By the way, Goten and Bulla are making out in the corner." Piccolo said, looking over in the corner.

"Hey! If you want to share a room with him tonight they'll be no making out like that!" Vegeta exclaimed annoyed.

"Dad!" Bulla exclaimed embarrassed; Goten just hid his face in embarrassment.

"Yay! New friends! Let's go play!" Lily said happily as she tried to drag Draco and Leaf; but they wouldn't budge.

"This is Lily's mate, Haruto; he's living with us now. He has no family of his own anymore…so yeah. But he's such a sweet boy." Bulma said once the kids were in Lily's room.

"He looks more like a cat, but acts more like a Saiyan…" Piccolo said looking down the hall.

"You noticed that too?" Vegeta asked looking at Piccolo.

"Yeah." Piccolo answered calmly.

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked seriously.

"Well…from what I know about Nekodians, they were a very peaceful race; they didn't like fighting unless they had to. That explains why Lily is able to calm people down just by touch; she doesn't like conflict." Piccolo explained calmly.

"And you know us Saiyans; we're a proud race who loves to fight and protect what's ours. Those children are both half and half; they both have different views on fighting. Lily's attitude is happy and nonviolent; she doesn't seem like much of a fighter. So she's got more of the Nekodian than Saiyan. While Haruto…I'm not going to say he's violent; because it's obvious that he's not. But he will fight to protect what's his. And now, Lily is his. Even if she belongs to Trunks biologically; they're mates and he will protect her. He's more Saiyan than Nekodian." Vegeta explained.

"But something tells me she's going to be a fighter when needed…" Trunks said calmly.

"Yeah…she ain't going to put up with anyone's shit. But…we'll have to teach her that." Vegeta said seriously.

"Right." Trunks said calmly.

"That one I actually agree with." Bulma said with a smile.

"Well…how are we going to set things up?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"Well…I'm guessing Bulla and Goten are going to share a room and then you and Goku can have the final spare room." Bulma said calmly.

"Hmmm…here comes the rain." Chi-Chi said as it started pouring rain.

"Are we supposed to get storms tonight? Like thunder and lightning?" Trunks asked confused.

"Yeah why?" Vegeta asked.

"We haven't had a big storm with Lily here…or Haruto. Do you think their ears are going to be more sensitive?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I don't know… I never thought of that." Bulma said calmly.

It's true, last year they didn't get any storms except for a few stray rain storms; it was a relatively dry year.

 **With The Kids:**

"So what are your names? I am Lily and this is my very special friend, Haru. Haru, this is one of my bestest friends, Clover." Lily said happily.

"Actually, my name is Haruto…please call me Haruto." Haruto said looking at everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; Clover's mentioned you a few times…but not you. So you must be relatively new. My name is Draco and this is my brother Leaf; he doesn't talk. We are also Clover's older brothers…if you will." Draco said introducing himself and his brother.

"Yes, I am new…" Haruto said calmly.

"You are her mate…" Draco said calmly.

"How do you know this?" Haruto asked looking at Draco.

"It's just something I can tell. You are very protective of her; I can see so in your eyes. Clover is also protective of Lily. We also see the future…well Leaf does; I talk to the people of the future through my dreams. You also have that ability. That ability is only given to a select few." Draco said calmly.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Lily asked Clover confused.

"Not a clue. Your speech is getting really good." Clover said smiling.

"Tank you; I be practice." Lily said proud of herself.

"Yes, I see." Clover said with a smile.

In the last few months, Clover has regained her memories of why she was sent to Lily by Shenron; she was sent to be a guide or protector along with her "brothers" and Haruto. She doesn't have future seeing abilities, but she always seems to know when Lily is in trouble.

She also knows that when she's older she will reproduce children with either Draco or Leaf…whichever one she does not bear children to will become sterile. She has no control over which one she is to bare children for; it is Shenron's decision.

All Dragonkins are created by Shenron, but are not biologically related…except for a select few such as Draco and Leaf; they came out together…but are two years apart in age.

That is how Shenron creates his Dragonkin; he created them all at the same time…one at a time; but sometimes in certain cases two will come out at the exact same time.

Only Shenron knows exactly how many Dragonkin he created. Is that a good thing…or a bad thing? Who knows?

"Whatever it is, it sounds important though…what they're talking about, I mean." Clover said looking at the boys.

"So what do you like to do?" Draco asked looking at Haruto.

"I like to read, do puzzles and hang out with Lily and her friends now." Haruto said calmly.

"I see… Well…it seems that you're the one we're meant to be friends with." Draco said calmly.

"And what does that mean?" Haruto asked confused.

"It means we're friends now…much like Lily and Clover are." Draco said seriously.

"Ok then." Haruto said looking at the two.

"So, Lily, what do you have to do?" Draco asked looking at Lily.

"I has books and puzzles and toys art stuff… Oh, but is too late for art stuff…" Lily said becoming nervous.

"Lily, it's ok; just calm down." Clover said calmly.

Just then the first string of lightning flashed across the sky; it was soon followed by a large booming thunder. Lily and Haruto freaked out…well Haruto was trying to be brave for Lily, but the thunder was much scarier.

"Ahhh!" Lily screamed, covering her ears while Haruto pressed his ears to his head.

"Ahhh!" All the kids screamed when they seen Yamcha at Lily's window, just knocking on it.

"What is going on in here?!" Bulma and Trunks asked as they went to Lily's room.

"Vegeta, get in here! Trunks, take the kids to the basement! Bulla, Goten, you get to the basement as well!" Bulma exclaimed as calmly as she could.

"What's going on?! Why you son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled as he immediately flew outside to attack Yamcha; he had had enough…


	38. Chapter 38

I'm sorry in advance to those who like Yamcha...

I don't hate him; I actually do have stories of him as a good guy. I just wanted to try making him a villain...

* * *

"Goku, Piccolo, please make sure he doesn't kill Yamcha. I may not like the guy anymore; but he doesn't deserve to die." Bulma said calmly before she and Chi-Chi went downstairs.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's ok; it's all going to be ok. You're all safe." Trunks said trying to sooth Lily, Haruto and Clover; Draco and Leaf just stood there.

"Trunks, do you need any help?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Future people are coming…" Draco said calmly.

"What? How do you know this?" Bulma and Chi-Chi asked confused.

"It's a special gift I have." Draco said calmly.

Sure enough, Future Trunks, Lily and Haruto walked through the basement door.

"What brings you guys here?" Bulma asked and then noticed all of their faces; Future Trunks looked serious, Future Lily looked scared and Future Haruto looked pissed.

"Lily, Haruto…why don't you go make a blanket fort for the younger kids?" Future Trunks said looking at "his" Lily and Haruto.

"Ok…" Lily said softly while Haruto went with her.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked once the little kids were far enough away.

"Keep Yamcha away from Lily." Future Trunks said seriously.

"We don't know if it was him or if he was possessed or whatever, but he molested Lily and has been for over a year." Trunks said pissed off.

"What?!" Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Bulla and Goten exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah…so now Haruto is on a warpath and Lily's upset and blaming herself…that's why we brought them here. I hope you don't mind…" Future Trunks said calmly.

"No, it's fine. I've said it before and I'll say it again; you are welcome here whenever you need." Bulma said calmly.

"A year?" Trunks asked sitting down in shock.

"Yeah…" Future Trunks said leaning against a wall.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Bulma asked.

"She won't say; Haruto walked in on them. This time, from what I understand he was trying to rape her. Yamcha admitted to it all as soon s he was caught. I got home to yelling, screaming and Lily crying. I think Yamcha highly underestimated Haruto, because Haruto beat the crap out of him. So I took Yamcha into jail, after looking into his eyes to see if he was possessed or something…I couldn't tell. I had Lily take a shower and get cleaned up and then I brought them here. And at this point, I don't care if Yamcha was possessed or not; I don't want him anywhere near Lily. Normally I wouldn't tell you something like this…but I got special permission because of how Lily is…a lot of this needs to be prevented. Haruto is living with you guys now, correct?" Future Trunks explained and then asked looking at Trunks and Bulma.

"Yes, he's living with us." Trunks answered.

"When Lily gets older and goes out to movies and such with friends, he should be with her as well. I have a feeling if that happens, she won't get raped." Future Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy…" Future Lily said sadly walking over with Haruto.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?" Future Trunks asked calmly.

"I'm sorry…to both of you…" Future Lily said softly.

"For what?" Future Trunks and Future Haruto asked confused.

"For being a failure and disappointment…" Future Lily said softly.

"You're not either…" Future Trunks said in shock.

"Yeah…why would you say that?" Future Haruto asked shocked, confused and hurt.

"For not saying anything about Mr. Yamcha…" Future Lily said sadly.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. But why didn't you tell us before?" Future Trunks and Future Haruto asked confused while Trunks, Bulma and Chi-Chi stood there; Bulla and Goten went to watch over the kids, who were all asleep in their blanket fort.

"Because…it was a secret; and I was always you don't tell secrets. He also said he would kill Pachi, my kitties and fish…and he would do much worse if I told. Or he'd make it seem like I was lying and make sure it so no one would believe me." Future Lily explained softly, tears in her eyes.

"So…this started a year ago, our time?" Future Trunks asked seriously.

"…" Future Lily just stood there ashamed.

"Lily?" Future Trunks asked seriously.

"I'm sorry…" Future Lily said sadly.

"When did it start?" Future Trunks asked seriously.

"I'm sorry…" Future Lily said looking at Trunks before answering Future Trunks.

"It started before we met Haruto…" Lily said softly, mumbling a little, looking down at her feet.

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"I'm going to kill him!" Trunks yelled running upstairs and outside.

"I'm sorry!" Future Lily cried, falling to her knees.

"No sweetie; don't be. This isn't your fault. Yamcha is just a sick individual." Bulma said trying to comfort Future Lily along with Future Trunks and Future Haruto.

 **With Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Yamcha & Trunks:**

"You son of a bitch; leave my family alone!" Vegeta yelled punching Yamcha in the face.

They were now in the backyard where spectators couldn't see them.

"There's one thing I can't help but wonder…" Piccolo said looking at Goku.

"What's that?" Goku asked as they watched to make sure Vegeta didn't kill Yamcha.

"Why was Yamcha looking in Lily's window in the first place?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"I don't know… Why was he?" Goku asked confused causing Piccolo to smack himself.

"They should be my family; not yours!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"One: you lost your chance even if you had one! Two: you don't have a chance because she's my mate and we've always meant to be!" Vegeta yelled as he had Yamcha pinned to the ground.

"That shit is just bullshit! But it's fine; I've moved on anyways! I've found someone else! I just have to wait a little while!" Yamcha shot back, confusing Vegeta.

"What the…? Then why the hell are you stalking my family for?!" Vegeta asked confused and pissed off.

"That's my business…" Yamcha said calmly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Trunks yelled coming out of nowhere and slammed Yamcha up against the fence, shocking Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo.

"Well hello Trunks; what brings you out here?" Yamcha asked calmly.

"You know why I'm out here you bastard! How dare you lay a finger on my Lily; she's only four for crying out loud!" Trunks yelled causing something to click in Vegeta's and Piccolo's heads; Goku was confused until Piccolo explained it to him.

"YOU'VE BEEN MOLESTING MY GRANDDAUGHTER?!" Vegeta asked transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"What are you talking about? I would never touch a four year old like that. I don't know what she's telling you." Yamcha said calmly.

"She's not telling us anything because you have her so afraid that you'll hurt her dog, cats and fish! Besides, my Lily didn't tell me anything; Future me and Future Lily did." Trunks said as calmly as he could…which was not very calm.

"Damn…I forgot about them… Actually, I didn't think they were able to say who was doing what like this… Fine, yes; I've been playing with Lily a little. But, she's only four; there's only so much I can do. When she's older though… I bet she'll look a lot like Bulma." Yamcha said causing Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku to become sick to their stomachs.

"You're doing this because you think she'll look like my wife?!" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"Just so you're aware…Lily has a mate already." Trunks said, throwing Yamcha to the ground.

"Are you possessed or high or something? What makes you think this is ok?" Trunks asked pissed off.

"She will be mine! She's so soft and innocent…but she won't be for too much longer; just a few more years." Yamcha said pissing everyone off.

"Ok that's enough!" A police officer said coming over to arrest Yamcha.

"I called them before anyone could kill anyone." Bulma said calmly before Trunks or Vegeta could ask anything.

"Come with us Mr. Yamcha." The police officer said seriously as he took him away.

"This isn't over; I'll be back!" Yamcha yelled; he wasn't possessed. There was no way with how lucid he was.

"Come on…let's get inside before you catch colds." Bulma said seriously.

"Trunks…now! Think of Lily; he's not worth going to jail over." Bulma said more forcibly and then calmly.

"Right…" Trunks said calmly as he and the others trudged inside; they each got changed and went down to the basement.

"Mom stop you?" Future Trunks asked when they all came downstairs.

"Yep." Trunks and Vegeta sighed.

"He'll get what's coming to him…" Piccolo sighed as they looked at Little Lily.

Both Little Lily and Haruto and Future Lily and Haruto were cuddled up together, sleeping.

"They all look so peaceful…" Bulma sighed.

"Well hopefully we stopped something…" Goku sighed as he sat next to his wife.

"Hopefully…" Everyone else sighed.

 **The Next Day:**

Future Lily and Future Haruto had all calmed down; so they, along with Future Trunks went home after hugging everyone.

Piccolo took Draco, Leaf and Clover home while Haruto helped Bulma and Vegeta remove stuff from what would be his room.

Goku and Chi-Chi went home while Goten and Bulla went out on a date.

"Lily, we need to talk." Trunks said seriously while he sat her on her bed and he knelt down in front of her.

"Am I in trouble?" Lily asked confused.

"No, you're not in trouble…but Yamcha is." Trunks said causing a flash of pain run across Lily's eyes; he knew right then that this was all true.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"I think you know why. Future me and his Lily and Haruto came back last night. He told me that Future Yamcha was hurting future you. And you know what she told me?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked softly.

"She said that Yamcha was hurting her for a lot longer than he told them; she said that he was hurting her before we met Haruto. Lily…" Trunks started only to stop when she started crying.

"I-I-I sowee daddy!" Lily cried getting Haruto's attention right away; he stood in the doorway with Vegeta and Bulma.

"Lily, you don't have to be sorry; this isn't your fault. Yamcha is just a very sick man. What he did to you…what all those other men did to you; it's wrong. Sick and wrong. However, you not saying anything is also wrong. When someone is hurting you like that or at all, you need to tell someone right away. I don't care if you tell me or grandma and grandpa or Aunt Bulla or Uncle Goten or even Haruto; you need to tell someone. Because that's wrong and needs to be reported. You will never get in trouble for telling someone what's going on when it comes to that or really anything wrong. And if you're afraid of Yamcha hurting you anymore or your pets…don't; he's going to jail and he won't ever be able to hurt you anymore. And even if he does get out; he won't be able to hurt you. So long as you tell someone what's going on, we'll all keep you safe. Do you understand?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I-I sowee daddy…" Lily said softly as she continued to cry.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. Come here." Trunks said pulling her into a hug.

Trunks sat with Lily in his arms; her just crying into his shoulder for about half an hour until she passed out from exhaustion.

"Do you want to watch over her until she wakes up?" Trunks asked Haruto, not even looking behind him as he tucked Lily into bed; he knew he was there…along with his parents.

"Can I?" Haruto asked calmly and confused.

"Yeah, that's fine. Just don't wake her; let her sleep." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said pulling her chair over to her bed and sat down.

Trunks then went to help Bulma and Vegeta paint his room as everything was removed.

"He seems like a good kid." Bulma said as they painted his room.

"Haruto?" Trunks asked as he and Vegeta worked as well.

"Yeah. I was watching Future Lily and Future Haruto; he seems very protective…and it doesn't seem like he was mad at her at all for that. Most would get mad if their partner hid something like that from them." Bulma explained calmly.

"I talked to Future me last night as well. He explained that he explained to Haruto that she's different…you know with her Autism and ADD. It took him about ten minutes to understand what those were; he's a very smart kid. He knows she's slower and doesn't understand certain things. What was happening to her was one of those things Future me and I believe she just didn't understand. Especially when someone or something she loves is being threatened." Trunks explained calmly.

"So he's three years older than her… So then he's also three years ahead of her in school then as well?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"That's what you would think; but no… According to Future me, he should be two years ahead of her because of the fact that he's not from here. The school system had him take a test, but because of when arrived and everything, he was held back a year…along with Leaf and Topaz. Those three are in the same classes together. The school thinks they're a cult or something…" Trunks said with a smile.

"Why do they think that?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Because, I guess in two years, they got down to the same grade as Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Clover and Sapphire." Trunks said remembering what he learned.

"How did they manage that one?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Well…I guess the first time some kids were picking on Lily and Paisley for their ears and Clover and Sapphire for the color of their skin. So the guys beat the crap out of those kids. That was towards the end of the year though. The second time, I'm not exactly sure…something about not doing on school work on purpose." Trunks explained as he started painting planets.

"And we in the future just allowed that?" Bulma asked shocked.

"I guess so. Lily was really happy to be in the same class as him. And I guess it's thanks to him that she passes her classes every year. No, he doesn't do the work for her; he I guess makes it so that she can understand the work. I guess school gets harder for her in fifth grade and she struggles a lot. That is until Haruto figures something out with her." Trunks explained calmly.

"Well…that's good…I guess." 'Right now Lily was going through so much; Haruto is good for her.' Bulma said with a smile and then thought to herself.

"Yeah…so I was actually just thinking about having them in the same grade right away. I know it may sound weird, but it may just be best that way." Trunks said seriously.

"I'd like that very much." Haruto said walking in.

"How's Lily?" Bulma asked right away.

"She's still sleeping; her dog is lying next to her and her cats are lying on top of her. But if Lily must do this school stuff, I'd like to be there with her in this thing called grades." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok. Well…from what I understand, you're a smart kid who picks up on things quickly. With that being said, study and learn all you want. But when I take you and Lily into take a certain test to find out where you are in the grade category; you need to test on her level. And if you can get pass that and be in her grade with you, you can't beat kids up for picking on her or you'll be held back and she'll be a year ahead of you. Do you understand what I am saying?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes, I understand. Oh, and I've already looked on this Ipad thing of Lily's on something called the internet; I've found out what Autism and ADD are. So you don't need to explain them to me. So, you can read our language?" Bulma asked looking at him.

"Yes." Haruto answered simply.

"Ok. Well you start studying for whatever, and in a few weeks I'll take you two to get tested and fitted for school." Trunks said finishing the planet he was on.

"Ok. Oh, and I love the room; it's really awesome. It reminds me of my time in space." Haruto said before going back to Lily.

"He's such a sweet boy." Bulma said calmly.

"Yeah…just wait until he beats someone up because they're hurting Lily." Vegeta said seriously.

"Don't worry about that; I'll talk to him over and over once we get closer to that." Trunks said calmly.

"Are you going to be able handling her starting school? I know I was a mess when you and Bulla started." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Mom… I'm sure it'll be hard, but she needs to be in school; she needs an education of some sort. I don't care if she goes to college, but she needs a high school education." Trunks said seriously.

"That's really good; I'm so proud of you!" Bulma said as she painted the walls with stars while Vegeta did the ceiling.

"Mom…" Trunks moaned embarrassed…


	39. Chapter 39

**Three Weeks Later:**

Trunks was in a meeting with the elementary school with the principal; Lily and Haruto took their pre-school exams to find where they were going to be.

"Well Mr. Briefs…both children have made it into kindergarten. However, the boy, Haruto…I think he's smart enough to be in first or second grade. However, we will be putting him in kindergarten just for the fact that he just recently got to earth from another planet. With that being said, unless you have a different opinion, he will be in kindergarten." The principal said calmly.

"Nope; I would actually very much like them in the same class." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Now normally, you realize that I wouldn't be able to make that happen. But I see that Lily is autistic and has ADD. I'm only guessing that Haruto is a comfort to her; and that's why you not only want him in the same class, but also in kindergarten all together." The principal said calmly.

"To them being in the same class, yes; he's a big comfort to her and I'm afraid she might have a panic attack the first day of school. So him being there would be good for her. As for him being in kindergarten instead of first or second grade? No." Trunks answered just as calm.

"Well ok then. They can both start here in September; we're glad to have both of them." The principal said reaching over to shake Trunks's hand.

"Thank you." Trunks said calmly.

"You're very welcome. Have a splendid day." The principal said as Trunks got up to leave.

"You as well." Trunks said leaving.

"So, how did it go?" Bulma asked when he got out to the car.

"Well, they're both going to be in kindergarten starting September 1st." Trunks said as he got in.

"Oh yay! You hear that you two; you're going to be starting school!" Bulma said excitedly; she had to start preparing for their first day.

"Mom…can I please take care of this? Lily is my daughter after all. And Haruto is going to be my son-in-law in the future…" Trunks said seriously.

"Yeah…ok. But I'm helping; no ifs and or buts." Bulma said seriously.

"Fine…but I'm taking them to their first day and walking them in…alone. You can come with, but you're staying in the car." Trunks said seriously.

"Fine…spoil all my fun…" Bulma said "sadly."

"Ok mom…that's enough." Trunks sighed as they made their way to the ice cream shop.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

After everything that happened with Yamcha and everyone finding out; Lily had become depressed and withdrawn again.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked looking in the mirror.

"Where we going?" Lily asked softly.

"To the ice cream shop." Trunks answered.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Because you two did a great job at your school tests; you two are going to be in kindergarten together." Trunks said with a smile; but that smile faded when he seen how sad Lily looked.

"Lily?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I'm tired…" Lily said simply.

"Don't you want ice cream?" Bulma asked looking back at Lily.

"No tank you." Lily said softly as she leaned back, ready to fall asleep.

"But about you Haruto; do you want ice cream?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Haruto said calmly as he reached over and started to scratch Lily's ears.

Once they got to the ice cream shop Trunks picked Lily up and Haruto got out and walked by himself.

When they got in Lily's ears perked up a little and she may have changed her mind and wanted a little ice cream.

Lily ended up getting a medium sized bowl of swirl (vanilla ice cream mixed with chocolate fudge) ice cream with a lot of sprinkles while Haruto got a medium sized bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

After they finished eating they all went home and Lily went straight for a nap

"I'm worried about Lily…" Trunks sighed as he and Bulma sat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, I know. She ate all her ice cream, but she's barely eating lunch or dinner. I mean, yes, she's eating; but not nearly as much as she should." Bulma sighed.

"Yes, I've noticed that as well." Trunks said seriously.

"Where's your father?" Bulma asked looking around.

"He's out with Goku and a few of the others training." Trunks said calmly.

While Trunks and Bulma were talking in the kitchen Haruto went into Lily's room.

"Lily? I know you're not asleep…" Haruto said looking at Lily as he walked towards her bed.

"Hi Haruto…" Lily mumbled.

"Why are you so sad?" Haruto asked as he climbed into bed with her.

"Why you tink dat?" Lily asked, mumbling into her pillow.

"Because you only call me Haruto when you're sad; you normally just call me Haru." Haruto said calmly as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

She didn't jump; she felt safe.

"Bad men always fine me…and do bad tings. I was too scared to say anyting when Mr. Yamcha was hurting me; he was going to hurt Pachi and my kitties and my fishies. And all da people before him…I was always too afraid to do anyting. I just don't want to live anymore… I don't want daddy and gramma and grampa and you to hurt or worry about me like dat…" Lily said very upset.

"But that's what we're going to do…whether someone is hurting you or not. Lily, you're my little girl; I'm always going to worry about you. Even if those men and Yamcha didn't do what they did, I would still worry about you. That's one of my jobs as your dad. Grandma and grandpa worried about me and Aunt Bulla all the time." Trunks said as he and Bulma came in after hearing Haruto and Lily talk.

"Lily…" Bulma said sadly; she had never heard Lily say something like that before.

"I sowee…" Lily said sadly, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes.

"Lily…you don't have to be sorry; I just want you to be happy. We all love you very much. And if you don't want us to worry so much; you have to be happy. If you keep saying stuff like you don't want to live, we're just going to worry about you even more. We love you and we're here for you. Please, don't shut us out; talk to us. Even Haruto…but you need to talk to someone. We'll listen; it doesn't matter what time it is. If you feel like this, we'll listen." Trunks said seriously as he sat on her bed.

"Daddy…" Lily cried as she threw herself at him and cried into his stomach…until he picked her up and she placed her face in his shoulder.

"Lily…" Trunks sighed as he rubbed her back.

Bulma just stood in the doorway crying.

"I'm home!" Vegeta called walking in the front door.

"Hey, is anybody home?! There you are. What's going on? What's wrong?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

Bulma pulled Vegeta aside and explained to him what was going on.

"I knew I should've killed that bastard when I had the chance…" Vegeta growled pissed off.

"Ok…have a nice nap." Trunks sighed as he left Lily's room, leaving the door open.

"How is she?" Vegeta asked looking at his son.

"Depressed…but she's starting to fall asleep." Trunks sighed.

"Where's Haruto?" Bulma asked looking around.

"He's in bed with Lily, just holding her protectively and comforting her." Trunks answered.

"You're ok with that?" Bulla asked walking in on the conversation.

"Yes, I am. Lily needs help that's not direct family; Haruto just happens to the one to help her. And he's doing a good job. And if it helps her to open up to us more I'm all for it. They're not having sex. Again, that's the furthest thing from their minds." Trunks said seriously annoyed; he's had this conversation with Bulla multiple times already.

"What are you going to do when sex is on their minds?" Bulla asked seriously.

"I'll deal with that when that time comes. But for now, they're just fine." Trunks said seriously.

"What do mom and dad have to say about that?" Bulla asked making a face; she thought she had gotten him there.

"Bulla…they don't have a say with that. I listen to their opinions and such, but when it comes to my daughter's welfare, I will do what I think is best. Just the same as I don't have a say with how their raising you. Which by the way, I support them one hundred percent; and I think they're doing a great job…just like they did with me. Lily is my daughter and is my responsibility. And while I appreciate their advice and such, what I decide goes. And I do go to both of them for advice or help with Lily. And going back to Haruto staying with Lily; I've already talked to mom and dad and they've agreed that as long as they're not having sex they can stay in the same bed every so often." Trunks said very annoyed by now.

"This just isn't fair! I'm fifteen and I can't share a room or bed with Goten!" Bulla complained.

"Bulla, we let you and Goten share a room every now and then…" Bulma started.

"Yeah…with the door open!" Bulla yelled.

"Yeah, and Lily's door stays open when he sleeps in there." Trunks said seriously.

"And maybe if you hadn't have snuck him in your room without our permission we'd have a different outlook on this." Vegeta said pissed off.

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" Bulla asked pissed off.

"You're damn right." Vegeta shot back.

"That's enough!" Bulma yelled, having enough.

"Bulla, go to your room; Vegeta, go train or something. You both just need to calm down before speaking to each other. And Bulla, Trunks is right; Lily is his daughter and he's in charge of her wellbeing. But he does come to us. And Trunks, take a walk or something; you're just as stressed as all of us." Bulma said seriously.

"What are you going to do?" Vegeta asked simply.

"I'm going to bake something." Bulma said calmly.

So everyone went their separate ways until they all relaxed and calmed down.

 **With Haruto & Lily:**

Lily had passed out a little bit ago and Haruto was soon on his way to slumber land.

"Lily…please be happy soon. Please start calling me "Haru" again." Haru said gently as he held her close to him.

 **Haruto's P.O.V.: Right Before Passing Out:**

She's mine and I won't let anyone ever hurt her like this ever again. I will make sure she's happy. Mark my words.

That Yamcha guy had better hope I never see him again…

Lily's mine…

I will help her family protect her…they're my family now as well…

Everything's starting to become fuzzy. But I can't fall asleep; I have to watch over Lily.

"Mmmm…" Lily made a noise when I pulled her closer to me.

And then nothing but black.

 **Normal P.O.V.:**

Haruto had passed out holding onto Lily like his life depended on it.


	40. Chapter 40

**May:**

The rest of March quickly while April went by painfully slow; Lily was very sick and hospitalized the second, third and half of the fourth week of April.

At first she was in the hospital Bulla's ex friend Nana brought over pot brownies and gave Lily three of them; she was in the hospital five days.

She was home for a day before being rushed to the emergency room for severe side pains; she had appendicitis. Her appendix actually burst so she had to have emergency surgery. She was in the hospital for another four days.

They sent her home soon after; but was back after two days with severe pneumonia; she was there for a week and four days. Five of those days she spent in a coma…freaking Haruto out; he never left her side once…and he never got sick.

Doctors aren't sure why any of this happened…with the exception of the pot brownies.

Despite all of this, Lily lived and is now a pretty happy and healthy girl again.

"Look at her go." Bulma said watching Lily run around with Paisley, Sammy, Clover and Sapphire while Haruto, Draco, Leaf and Topaz watched them.

"She's going to give me a heart attack with all these ups and downs." Trunks said watching his daughter.

"Well…at least she's doing better now. Last month was absolute hell." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I agree." Trunks sighed looking up at the sky.

"Tanzanite!" Haruto called when an Icesoulter appeared out of nowhere.

"Haruto, I've been looking all over for you." The blue skinned child, Tanzanite said walking over to Haruto.

"Sorry about that. I've been living here on earth." Haruto said calmly.

"Haru! Who's your friend?" Lily asked running over to Haruto.

"Lily, this is my friend Tanzanite; Tanzanite, this is my future mate, Lily. Her dad is over there with her grandma; they are Trunks and Bulma. And then these are our other friends, Paisley, Sammy, Clover, Sapphire, Draco, Leaf and Topaz; everyone, this is Tanzanite." Haruto said introducing everyone.

"It's very nice to meet you all…especially someone who can make Haruto melt." Tanzanite said with a smile.

"Tanzanite…" Haruto muttered embarrassed.

"What? It's the truth isn't it?" Tanzanite asked smiling, teasing Haruto a little.

"Shut up…" Haruto muttered annoyed.

"If you want me to stop, you know the rules." Tanzanite said backing up.

"I don't know why you insist on that; I always catch you." Haruto said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you thinks going on over there?" Bulma asked looking at the kids.

"That kid is friends with Haruto; and he just challenged him to something." Trunks said looking at Haruto and Tanzanite.

Just then Tanzanite took off and Haruto quickly followed.

"Lily, please come here for a second!" Trunks called Lily over to him and Bulma.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked looking up at Trunks.

"What's going on with those two?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Haru and his friend?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Tan-za-nite was picking on Haru 'bout something; and Haru told him to stop it. And Tan-za-nite told him if he want him to stop he knew what to do. And den Haru said he didn't know why 'cause he always catches him. And den dey took off." Lily explained saying Tanzanite's name slowly so she could say it properly.

"Ohh…ok." Trunks and Bulma said at the same time, understanding it now.

"Can I go play now?" Lily asked softly.

"Yeah go ahead; go have fun." Trunks said with a smile.

"So, Haruto and this Tanzanite must've been really good friends at one point." Bulma said looking at the kids.

"Yeah; but that's good. Just like Lily, he needs friends as well." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes, I agree. And that also means more friends for Lily." Bulma said with a smile.

"We only know that because of the future me." Trunks said simply.

"Yes I know…but it still makes me happy to think of her having friends." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes, I agree. This is all very good for her." Trunks said smiling, extremely happy for his daughter.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Did you catch Tan-za-nite Haru?" Lily asked excitedly when Haruto and Tanzanite returned.

"Yeah, I caught him. But, I will admit, he's gotten faster." Haruto said calmly as he walked over to Lily.

'He's so much happier now. He was so down and miserable before he met her. She's so good for him. And she; she's been through some traumatic stuff…I can tell. So he's good for her as well.' Tanzanite thought to himself as he watched Haruto and Lily interacting with each other; they were both smiling happily.

"Where are you staying?" Haruto asked looking at his friend.

"With my dad down the street from here. I seen you earlier; but I wasn't sure it was you. I never figured to see you here on earth. I'm also surprised to see other Icesoulters here. My dad and I were told they were going to war with earth to take it over. It's not something we agreed with so we left to move to earth." Tanzanite said calmly.

"Our people did, but most of them were defeated. Our mother took my sisters and me and we moved here. Topaz also lives with us; but he came here at a later time." Sapphire said catching Tanzanite's eyes.

Icesoulters find their mates a lot differently than Saiyans and Nekodians. Saiyans find their mates by looking into their eyes and having their breaths momentarily taken away and they're usually eight before that happens. Nekodians find their mates the same way as Saiyans, but they figure them out as young as two. Icesoulters find their mates by catching or locking eyes and having glimpses of them in the future. If they don't see anything; they aren't meant to be.

Lily and Haruto are both half Saiyan and half Nekodian; so it makes since that they would figure out who their meant to be with somewhere in between two and eight.

"I think we found who we're meant to be with…" Tanzanite said looking at Sapphire.

"It seems that way. But I'm staying on earth with my family and friends." Sapphire said with a soft smile.

"Same goes for me." Tanzanite said with a smile.

All of the sudden it started raining.

"Kids! Come on; let's get you all home before you get drenched!" Trunks and Bulma called at the same time.

All the kids gathered in the van except for Tanzanite who just walked home.

"He seems like a nice boy." Bulma said with a smile.

"Tanzanite?" Haruto asked calmly.

"Yeah…if that was his name." Bulma said as they dropped Sammy off first.

"Bye! See you next time!" Sammy said waving as she ran into her house.

"See you nex time!" Lily and Paisley called happily.

"Yeah, Tanzanite was my best friend for two years before we got separated due to the fact that his people were a bunch of jerks who didn't like my kind. Half Saiyan, half Nekodian. They didn't know which one to call me…so they shunned me." Haruto said calmly.

"Oh you poor thing; I'm so sorry." Bulma said sadly.

"It's ok… To be fair…I didn't there were more of my kind out there; I thought I was the only one. I was told the last full Nekodian died last year sometime. Dad was pissed off…" Haruto said seriously.

"Why didn't he use a toilet?" Lily and Paisley asked confused when they reached Paisley's house.

"That's not what that means. Pissed is actually a bad word; we try not to allow little kids to say that." Bulma said seriously as Paisley got out of the car to meet her mother at the door; they waved goodbye as the rain got harder.

"Sorry…" Haruto said not realizing that certain words were not to be said.

"It's fine. You obviously didn't know. Later on we'll all discuss words you're not to say. Lily knows some of them already; don't you Lily?" Trunks asked looking back at Lily who just smiled.

"Vegeta, Lily's grandpa, thinks it's funny and lets her swear when she's around him. Grandpa can be a very bad influence on her sometimes; but she loves him. She is a daddy's and grandpa's girl." Bulma said with a smile.

"But I wuv you too gramma." Lily said with a smile.

"Yes, I know. And I love you…and Haruto to." Bulma said causing Haruto to blush and look out his window.

"Uh! Are you feel ok? You're very red." Lily said feeling Haruto's forehead causing Bulma and Trunks to chuckle a little.

Sapphire and Topaz were the last to be dropped off; Piccolo would be picking up Draco, Leaf and Clover at the house when they got home.

"He's fine Lily; he's only blushing." Trunks explained calmly.

"Oh…" Lily said softly as Bulma continued to drive them home.

 **Ten Long Minutes Later:**

They finally made it home and everyone was soaked to the bone by the time they got inside.

"I'll run them a bath." Bulma said as she went to her room to get dressed.

"They're taking baths together now?" Bulla and Vegeta asked shocked.

"It's fine; mom's going to put bubbles in there. They're still young enough and they're both soaked through; we don't want either of them getting sick. Dad, can you remove their clothes and wrap them in towels please?" Trunks asked as he went to change.

"Yeah, sure…" Vegeta said getting up.

"You can't really be ok with _this_ ; can you?" Bulla asked looking at her dad.

"If Trunks says they'll be fine, they'll be fine. And he's right; they're not even thinking about sex yet. Please, I don't want to argue with you right now." Vegeta said as he grabbed towels and undressed them one at a time.

"What's sex?" Lily and Haruto asked confused…right when Bulma and Trunks walked out.

"Vegeta; watch what you say in front of the kids!" Bulma exclaimed as she ushered the kids into the bathroom.

"Is sex a bad word?" Lily asked once in the bathroom.

"Yes…so don't say it until you're much older. Trunks; please bring some clothes in for the kids!" Bulma said as she turned the water on and put the bubbles in and then called.

Bulma then had Lily take her towel off and placed her in the tub, followed by Haruto…and some toys.

Bulma sat on the toilet and watched as Lily and Haruto played in the tub until Trunks came and took over so she could go make dinner.

"Are you two having fun?" Trunks asked, looking at the two as they squirted water at each other.

"Yes!" They both answered with smiles.

"Good; I'm glad." Trunks said happily

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Daddy, I'm ready to get out now." Lily said raising her arms up.

"Ok. What about you Haruto; are you ready to get out as well?" Trunks asked as he lifted Lily out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Haruto said causing Lily to smile; that meant they could play before dinner was ready.

Once Lily was securely wrapped in a towel, Trunks went to get Haruto out. However, Haruto had already gotten out by himself.

"How you get out by yourself?" Lily asked amazed.

"He's tall enough." Trunks said as Haruto covered himself up.

"Ok, let's get you two dried off and into your pajamas." Trunks said as he set Lily on the toilet.

"No! I don't want da blower! (hair dryer)" Lily cried.

"Lily relax, I'm not going to use the blower on you tonight; I'm just going to towel dry you." Trunks said calmly.

Neither Lily nor Haruto liked the hair dryer; Lily usually ran screaming while Haruto would hiss at it.

Trunks and Bulma think that it has to do with the noise it makes that they don't like it; they don't like the vacuum cleaner either.

Once they were dressed, Trunks said they had fifteen minutes to play before dinner was going to be ready.

 **With Lily & Haruto:**

"What was your family like?" Lily asked as they colored in Lily's room.

They had decided since dinner was in fifteen minutes they would just color instead of playing with toys.

"I hate my dad; he's the reason my mom died. I loved my mom; she used to take care of me. I have an older brother, but he's also a jerk; he's on my dad's side. What about you? I don't see a mother except for your grandma…" Haruto said looking at Lily.

"My mommy hated me; she used to hurt me a lot and let bad men hurt me too. Den she died 'cause she put too many shots in her arm wrong. But then I got to meet my daddy and live with him and gramma and grampa and Aunty Bulla. I love dem all very much; they all love me very much too. They take care of me and don't hurt me. My daddy's da best; he's da bestest daddy dat I could ever ask for. And gramma and grampa; they're super nice as well. They buy me lots of stuff…but I don't care about dat; I love being with dem. And Aunty Bulla; she's da best aunty ever as well. She and Umple Goten. They're going to get married. I use to have nother grampa; but he died while ago… But I has dem and I don't ever want that to change or for dem to disappear. I love dem very much; and now I has you too. And I really love you too." Lily said not knowing Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla were listening by the wall by her door.

"She is just the sweetest little girl…" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

"Lily! I'm sorry I've been so mean to you lately!" Bulla was the first one to just burst into Lily's room and hug her.

"I don't undersand…you haven't be mean to me." Lily said confused.

"Either way I love you too!" Bulla said hugging Lily.

"We love you too!" Bulma said as she, Vegeta and Trunks all came and hugged her; they also hugged Haruto…well Vegeta just shook his hand.

'She loves me?' Haruto asked himself in shock.

"Come out for dinner you two." Trunks said as they all went to the kitchen.

"Wait." Haruto said gently grabbing Lily's arm and held her back.

"Haru?" Lily asked confused.

"I…I love you too." Haruto said trying to find his words.

"Aww!" Bulma said happily as she took a picture.

"Mom…leave them alone!" Trunks called back.

That night, dinner was extremely awkward; Bulma wouldn't stop cooing and embarrassing not only Haruto; but also Trunks and Bulla with old stories from when they were little.

 **Bedtime:**

"Daddy?" Lily asked as Trunks carried Lily to her room.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked as he walked to her room, Haruto next to him.

"Can Haru sleep with me tonight?" Lily asked softly; she was afraid of the storms that were raging outside.

"Yeah, that's fine." Trunks said as they made it to her room.

Lily laid by the wall while Haruto laid next to her on the outside.

"Goodnight you two; no staying up and playing or talking. Go to sleep or Haruto has to go to his room." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Night daddy." Lily said softly.

"Night baby. Night Haruto." Trunks said kissing Lily on the forehead while rubbing Haruto's head.

"Night Mr. Lily's dad." Haruto said calmly.

Trunks just smiled as he shut the light off and went to his room for the night…


	41. Chapter 41

"Haru!" Lily cried happily as she hugged him when she seen him; he had spent the week at Tanzanite's and Lily missed him.

"Hey." Haruto said happily hugging her back, lifting her up off the ground a little making her giggle.

"Did you have fun?" Bulma asked when they came back inside.

"Yeah; Tanzanite and I had a great time. We fought (trained) a little and played video games. He tried to outrun me; but couldn't. But, he is getting faster." Haruto explained.

"I'm get faster too!" Lily said happily.

"Oh yeah?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah." Lily said with a smile.

"Do you want to go out back and play?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Yeah!" Lily said happily.

"Yeah." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok; go have fun." Trunks said as the two ran to the door and outside.

"So here's how it's going to. If you can catch me, I'll do anything you want for a day. And if you can't you have to…sit and read with me." Haruto said seriously.

"Otay!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Trunks watched as Lily chased Haruto around.

After about five minutes Lily tripped and started crying.

"Lily, are you alright?" Haruto asked concerned as he knelt down in front of her.

"Yes…I got you." Lily said with a smile.

'Damnit…I've taught her too well. I can't believe I fell for that…' Haruto thought to himself as he sat there shocked.

"You're not supposed to use that trick on me; you're suppose to use it on others." Haruto said looking at her.

"Uh-oh…" Lily said getting up.

"You bet uh-oh…" Haruto said as he got up and started chasing her.

Unlike Haruto and Tanzanite, Lily had an advantage over them; she was short and could easily hide in things that they can't.

However, Haruto was usually always able to find her.

"And now I've got you!" Haruto exclaimed before he started tickling her.

"Ahhhahahaha!" Lily cried out in laughter as Haruto tickled her into submission.

All of the sudden it just started lightly raining.

"We'd better get inside before it starts pouring and we get soaked…and you get sick" Haruto said seriously.

"Otay." Lily said with a smile, deeply breathing.

"Here they come." Trunks said watching as Haruto and Lily came running inside.

"We've had a lot of rain this year while last year was very dry. I wonder if we'll have a lot of snow this year as well…" Bulma said looking out the window.

"I hope not…" Vegeta mumbled; he hated the snow.

"Oh come on Vegeta; I bet you Lily and Haruto would love the snow!" Bulma said excitedly; she just wanted to buy them cute outfits.

"Daddy…gramma's do dat weird ting with her eyes again." Lily said looking from Bulma to Trunks.

"I know baby…just go to your room and play for awhile." Trunks sighed looking at his mom.

"Can Haru come with?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course; if he wants to." Trunks said calmly.

"Do you want to play?" Lily asked smiling; Haruto couldn't resist her smile.

"Sure." Haruto said with a smile. Not to mention…he had to do what she said for the day.

"Haru?" Lily asked when they got to her room.

"Yes?" Haruto asked calmly.

"Will you teach me how to read? Daddy tried this week and I got a few words…but not a lot. And I want to read for Daddy instead of him reading for me at night." Lily said softly, looking directly at Haruto.

"Sure…I would love to." Haruto said smiling; next to Lily, he loved reading.

"Tank you." Lily said with a smile as she got her art stuff out; she wanted to color with Haruto today.

Lily drew and colored in some roses; she colored them blue, red, blue, purple, blue, yellow and blue. She loved blue roses; she always wishes she could see a real one.

Haruto drew…well tried to draw cats and dogs and such…he wasn't very good at drawing.

"You really like blue roses, don't you?" Haruto said looking at Lily.

"Yeah…but there really rare and can't be found anywhere near here…" Lily said sadly.

'I know where to find them…but I'd have to leave her again for at least another week… But…she really wants one…' Haruto thought to himself.

"Hmm…where you going?" Lily asked looking at Haruto.

"Just to the bathroom and then I need to make a call; I'll be back in a little bit." Haruto said with a smile.

"Ok." Lily said as she continued to draw her blue roses.

Whilst in the bathroom, Haruto made a quick call to Tanzanite.

 _"Hello? Haruto, what's up; did you forget something?"_ Tanzanite asked on the other end.

"No. I just had a question…well a few possibly." Haruto said seriously.

 _"What is it?"_ Tanzanite asked confused.

"Do you still know how to get to those blue roses we seen all that time ago?" Haruto asked seriously.

 _"Of course I do; why do you ask?"_ Tanzanite asked curiously.

"Lily keeps drawing blue roses; she really wants one. I was wondering if you wanted to go on an adventure like we used to." Haruto said calmly.

 _"You know it! When were you thinking?"_ Tanzanite asked excitedly.

"How long would it take to get there; do you know exactly?" Haruto asked calmly.

 _"Hmmm…from here on earth, using my ship would take three days to get there and three days back depending on traffic and all that."_ Tanzanite said calmly.

"Maybe over the weekend; I did just get back and I couldn't just up and leave Lily again right away." Haruto said seriously.

 _"Right. Do you think Draco, Leaf and Topaz would like to go as well? It would be fun, don't you think; to have a whole crew?"_ Tanzanite asked seriously.

"We'd have to ask. But how do we ask them without Topaz's mom and sisters and Piccolo finding out?" Haruto asked thinking.

"We'd love to go." Draco and Leaf said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey you two…" Haruto said like this was the norm.

"We'll go and we'll talk to Topaz that way everything is still kept secret." Draco said seriously.

 _"Cool. At least we for sure have Draco and Leaf."_ Tanzanite said happily.

"Yes…so we leave Friday." Haruto said seriously.

"Agreed." Tanzanite and Draco said in agreement as Leaf nodded.

"Well, I'd better get going; Lily's waiting for me." Haruto said seriously.

"Right. We'd better go as well so Piccolo doesn't become suspicious." Draco said before he and Leaf left.

 _"Bye. See you Friday."_ Tanzanite said before they hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Trunks asked when Haruto came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just talking to Tanzanite; I'm going back to his place Friday for another week. He wants to take me on some trip he's planning." Haruto said simply.

"Ok." Trunks said calmly.

"Sorry I took so long." Haruto said when he got back to Lily's room.

"Is otay." Lily said with a smile.

"So…I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away to Tanzanite's again this Friday for a guys' week.

"Awww…again?" Lily asked upset; it hurt his heart.

"I'm sorry; he wants to take me to a place we haven't been to in a long time." Haruto explained.

"Can't I come with?" Lily asked softly.

"Not this time…but I'm sure you'll see your other friends. Paisley, Sammy, Sapphire and Clover would miss you. Don't you have plans this weekend to go to the park again?" Haruto asked seriously.

"Yes…but I miss you when you go away." Lily said sadly.

"I miss you too…but this is important." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok…" Lily said looking down.

 **With Vegeta, Trunks & Bulma:**

"That kid is planning something…" Vegeta said coming into the kitchen with Trunks and Bulma.

"Hmm…what do you mean?" Bulma asked confused.

"He's talking about going away with that Tanzanite kid again." Vegeta said looking at Trunks and Bulma.

"Didn't he just get back?" Bulma asked confused.

"He's planning something for Lily…something secret. I overheard a little of what he and Tanzanite were talking about over the phone." Trunks said with a smile.

"Really? Do you know what?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"No; and you don't get to ask him either. Let it be a surprise for not only Lily, but for all of us as well." Trunks said seriously.

 **Friday:**

"I'll be back in a few days." Haruto said with a smile as he left the house.

"Otay…" Lily said sadly.

"Don't worry Lily; he'll be back. This gives us time to spend together just the two of us like we used to." Trunks said, picking Lily up causing her to smile.

"There's my girl." Trunks said with a smile.

 **With Haruto, Tanzanite, Draco, Leaf & Topaz:**

"How'd you get out without your mom freaking out or your sisters asking too many questions?" Tanzanite asked looking at Topaz.

"I said I was going camping with you." Topaz said simply.

"Camping?" Haruto asked looking at Topaz.

"Yep. Let's get going so we can get back in time." Topaz said as Tanzanite led them to his ship.

"So, how long is this trip again?" Topaz asked as they found a seat.

"Three days there and three back." Haruto and Tanzanite replied.

 **Three Days Later:**

They were about ten minutes away from where they needed to be and Haruto really wanted to punch Topaz in the face.

Here's how it all went after about three or four hours on the ship.

"Are we there yet?" Topaz asked.

"You're kidding right? We just left." Haruto said looking at Topaz.

"Oh right…" Topaz said rolling his eyes; he was going to have fun this trip at the expense of his friends.

"Are we there yet?" Topaz asked half an hour later.

That's how the entire trip went…Topaz asking if they were there yet every half an hour while they were awake.

Being asleep was the only time the others got any peace and quiet.

"Is that it?" Draco asked looking at a very blue looking place.

"Yes; everything here is blue." Tanzanite said calmly as he landed the ship.

"Hello and welcome to the blue star. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." A lady said kindly as they entered through a door.

"Yes, is flower picking still free?" Haruto asked calmly.

"They are until you reach ten of one type of flower. Say you pick roses or daisies; you may have ten each for free. After that they cost two blue coins." The lady said kindly.

"Ok thank you." The boys said as they entered the star.

"Just how many flowers are you planning on picking for Lily?" Topaz asked as they walked to the flowers area.

"Not ten…but a few. But I am going to pick all ten so that her friends can each have one. What about you Tanzanite; are you going to get Sapphire any flowers?" Haruto asked curious.

"Of course." Tanzanite said with a smile.

In the end, they were only there for twenty minutes and only Haruto and Tanzanite picked out ten blue roses.

"Oh hold on…" Haruto said calmly.

"What is it Haruto?" Draco asked looking at Haruto.

"How much are these?" Haruto asked looking at a blue star in an unbreakable glass jar.

"Those are twenty blue coins." The man at the star station said seriously.

"Ok…please hold on." Haruto said digging through his pockets.

"Haruto…do you know how expensive that is?" Tanzanite asked seriously.

"Twenty blue coins is equal to $10,000." Tanzanite explained wondering what Haruto was planning.

"Here you go." Haruto said handing the man twenty blue coins.

"Thank you for your business." The man said with a smile.

"What?" Haruto asked looking at the others.

"Where did you get all those blue coins? They're very rare…" Tanzanite said as they made their way back to his ship.

"I've saved all mine up from the last time we came to visit; I never spent anything back then. I never had a reason to spend them back then." Haruto said as they walked back onto the ship.

"Plus…my dad stole a lot of them a few years ago for whatever reason. So I stole them back and anonymously returned most of them; I kept some just in case I ever came back." Haruto explained once the door was completely shut behind him.

"You really looovee Lily don't you?" Topaz asked teasing Haruto.

"You know what? Shut up before I punch you in your face…" Haruto said already annoyed.

"Awww…so mean. I hope you're a lot nice to Lily." Topaz said still teasing Haruto, riling him up.

"Well…this is going to be a fun trip back…" Tanzanite sighed as Haruto set his things down and went to "attack" Topaz.

"Indeed." Draco agreed.

After fifteen minutes Haruto stopped and sat back down in his seat…until…

"Are we home yet?" Topaz asked smiling.

"Why you…" Haruto and Draco attacked Topaz while Leaf watched and Tanzanite just sighed and steered the ship.

 **Three Days Later:**

"Finally, we're home…" Haruto breathed as he walked off the ship.

"Dad, I'm home!" Tanzanite called when they walked into the house.

"Did you have a fun trip?" Tanzanite's dad asked with a smile.

"Your dad knew we took the ship?" Topaz asked shocked.

"Of course; who do you think set up the auto pilot? It runs on fingerprints…so I had to get his permission to use it. Plus, my dad and I are pretty close. As long as I'm not getting into trouble…on purpose; he doesn't care what I do." Tanzanite said seriously.

"So, how's my ship?" Tanzanite's father asked seriously.

"It's all good; I just filled up on gas half an hour before getting back here." Tanzanite said calmly.

"Good. Well, I suppose you're all ready to go home." Tanzanite's father said with a smile.

"Yes." Haruto and Topaz said calmly as Draco and Leaf just teleported back to Piccolo.

 **Five Days Ago:**

"Hey, have you seen Draco and Leaf? I asked Clover and she said she hadn't seen them since yesterday." Piccolo said as he teleported into Vegeta's and Bulma's kitchen.

"We haven't seen them in about a week and a half… Maybe they went with Haruto and Tanzanite on some boys' weekend." Bulma said calmly.

"Didn't Haruto already have one of those last week?" Piccolo asked looking at Trunks.

"He did, but Tanzanite had something planned. Really, Haruto planned something; he wants to do something for Lily. No, I don't know what it is, but I trust him. If I thought it was something dangerous, I don't think I'd let him go." Trunks said seriously.

"Where is Lily anyways?" Piccolo asked looking around.

"She's laying down for her nap." Trunks said calmly.

"Is she having episodes of depression?" Piccolo asked concerned.

"Every now and then; but she's been good lately. She's a little sad without Haruto here, but she knows he'll be back. But she'll get over that when I take her and her friends to the zoo tomorrow…granted the weather stays good. Otherwise we're stuck inside again." Trunks said simply.

"Well that's good." Piccolo said calmly.

"Hopefully Haruto doesn't have too many more boys' weekends…" Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"But he's a good kid." Bulma said with a smile.

"Yes, I know…" Vegeta sighed as he stood there.

 **The Next Day:**

It was actually quite nice out so Trunks took Lily, Paisley and Sammy to the zoo; Sapphire and Clover were both in bed with fevers.

"I wish Sapphire and Clover were here…" Lily said sadly.

"I know…but they're both sick. You know how it is to be sick; you need to sleep to get better." Trunks said seriously.

"I know…" Lily mumbled.

"Let's just go and have some fun. They wouldn't want you to not have fun just because they're sick." Trunks said seriously as he ushered the girls into the zoo.

The animals that they saw were monkeys, gorillas, apes, lions, tigers, bears/polar bears/ panda bears, birds, zebras, snakes, spiders, iguanas, jaguars, cheetahs, turtles, elk, deer, fish, elephants, giraffes, aardvarks, camels, kangaroos, leopards, hyenas, llamas, rhinoceros, wolves, hyenas, ostriches, goats, crocodiles, alligators, rabbits, penguins, seals, sea horses, otters, eels, stingrays, jellyfish, horses and then a bunch of other animals. (I don't know much about zoos.)

Lily's favorite animals were the big cats and the primates.

Paisleys favorite animals were the wolves and hyenas.

Sammy's favorite animals were the rabbits and snakes.

Each girl got a new stuffed animal and even convinced Trunks to get one for Sapphire and Clover. Same goes for those wax figures.

Lily got a cheetah stuffed animal, Paisley got a wolf stuffed animal, Sammy got a snake stuffed animal and they got Sapphire a penguin stuffed animal and Clover an alligator stuffed animal; they all got bear wax figures because that's all they had at that moment.

"Daddy, can we play at the park for a little while?" Lily asked making her eyes look big and innocent.

"Please Mr. Lily's dad!" Paisley and Sammy asked, also doing the big innocent eyes trick.

"Let's see…I have to have you two home in an hour and it takes ten minutes to get you there. You have twenty minutes." Trunks said seriously.

"Otay! Tank you!" The three girls yelled happily as they ran to the park.

Instead of playing for a full twenty minutes, they only played for ten because it started raining.

"Aww man!" Sammy complained as they ran to the car.

"Stupid rain!" Paisley complained while Lily stopped to wheeze a little.

"Ok girls, in the car. Where's Lily?" Trunks asked looking back; she was on her knees having a hard time catching her breath.

Trunks ran to get her, put her in the car, buckled them all in and took off.

He dropped Sammy off first and then Paisley and then took Lily to the emergency room.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

 _"What happened?"_ Bulma asked worriedly when Trunks called her to let her know what was going on; Trunks could hear Vegeta freaking out in the background.

"I'm not sure mom…we were leaving the park because it started raining. Sammy and Paisley got into the car and Lily was on her knees having a hard time catching her breath." Trunks said over the phone.

 _"How are the other two?"_ Bulma asked right away.

"They're fine. Mom, I have to go; the doctor's here. Don't worry; I'll keep you updated." Trunks said hanging up the phone.

"Mr. Briefs?" The doctor asked bringing Lily back in in a wheelchair.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Your daughter is just fine; she just overexerted herself. I'm not sure if you know this or not, but Lily has mild asthma. Now I say mild; but just because it's mild, doesn't mean it's not serious. I sent temporary inhaler at the pharmacy. If she takes it as prescribed it should last her a full month. Two puffs every six to eight hours. You'll have to make an appointment with her regular doctor for a permanent inhaler prescription." The doctor said to a shocked Trunks.

"Ok…thank you." Trunks said calmly.

"Well, you're free to go. Please take care." The doctor said heading out of the room.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he and Lily left.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They arrived home and were immediately bombarded by Bulma and Vegeta.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Bulma asked right away.

"She's fine; she just has asthma…" Trunks sighed as Lily ran to her room in tears.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked confused.

"She's going to be depressed for a few days I think. She thinks she broken again and that this is her fault. I tried explaining to her that it's not her fault; but she's not listening. I told her I love her all the same and so you two and Bulla and Goten and Haruto. But that only caused her to freak out even more…" Trunks sighed.

"This is all her mother's fault; you know that right?" Vegeta asked pissed off.

"Yes…I know…" Trunks sighed.

"Do you talk about her mother with her?" Bulma asked calmly.

"No…" Trunks said, but stopped when Lily came out.

"Why did my mommy not like me? Is it 'cause I'm broked?" Lily asked softly.

"Lily, you're not broke. Are you different? Yes. But your differences make you special. Your mom was just a bad person who didn't deserve you." Trunks said seriously.

"Will I ever get a good mommy like Paisley or Sapphire?" Lily asked breaking Trunks's, Bulma's and Vegeta's hearts.

"One day you might. But remember this; not everyone has a mommy and not everyone has a daddy. Your friends Sammy, she lives only with her grandma and grandpa. Draco, Leaf and Clover live with Piccolo. As long as you have someone who loves you, that's all you need. You have me, grandma, grandpa, Aunty Bulla, Uncle Goten, Haruto and many others." Trunks said causing Lily to cry and hug him.

 **Current Time:**

Haruto had given Tanzanite the roses to give to everyone else; the only one he actually wanted to give the roses and star in a jar to…was Lily.

"Welcome home." Trunks said as Haruto walked in.

"Thank you. You know that I went away to get something for Lily, don't you?" Haruto asked seriously.

"Yes." Trunks answered honestly.

"Figures…" Haruto said with a smile.

"Haru!" Lily cried happily, running to Haruto.

"Hey; remember what the doctor said? You have to take it easy from now on. She's got asthma. It's a disorder that makes her lungs weaker." Trunks explained.

"Oh…" Haruto said in shock.

That was until Lily was hugging him.

"I missed you." Lily said hugging Haruto.

"I missed you too. I got you something. Tanzanite took me to the blue star. That's a place in space where everything is blue. I wanted to go there to get you something very special." Haruto said seriously.

"What?" Lily asked with interest.

"Here you go…" Haruto said pulling out five blue roses and the blue star in the jar.

"Blue roses! They do exist!" Lily exclaimed happily; Trunks and Bulma were shocked to see blue roses.

"What's in the jar?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"It's a smaller blue star from around the actual blue star. It's in an unbreakable glass container." Haruto explained calmly.

"Aww!" Bulma cooed happily.

"Those things are expensive!" Vegeta exclaimed shocked.

"So I've heard…" Haruto said calmly.

"Tank you so much!" Lily cried happily hugging him even tighter.

"You're welcome. Oh and as long as those flowers are near the star they will not die." Haruto explained calmly.

"Really?" Lily asked in shock.

"Really." Haruto answered.

"That's so cool! Daddy I forever has blue roses!" Lily cried happily.

"Yes, I see." Trunks said happily; he knew how much she loved blue roses…everyone did.

"Here you go sweetie. Do they need to be in water?" Bulma asked getting a vase for the roses.

"No; but water will make the roses look brighter." Haruto explained.

"Ok." Bulma said happily as she filled the vase up with water and took it to Lily's room where she set it on her desk and placed the roses in it right next to the star…


	42. Chapter 42

**July:**

Ever since Haruto brought the blue roses and the star home for Lily, her health has been almost damn near perfect.

Vegeta and Bulma asked Haruto if it had something to do with the roses or star; he said he didn't know…but he was glad she was feeling better.

Trunks, Gohan and Goten had been training at King Kai's place for the last month.

When they get back Vegeta and Goku will go up for a month and train.

"It's been so quiet without Goten at home…" Chi-Chi sighed as Lily brought her some "tea" from her tea set. In reality it was just hot water.

"Thank you dear." Chi-Chi said with a smile as she sipped her "tea."

"How's Aunty Video?" Lily asked softly looking up at Chi-Chi.

"She's doing very well; thank you for asking." Chi-Chi said with a smile as Lily ran back to her room.

"She is so cute. How has she been doing without Trunks here?" Chi-Chi said happily and then asked worriedly.

"She's doing better than she was at first; she no longer cries herself to sleep. How far along is Videl anyways?" Bulma asked looking at Chi-Chi.

"Six months; she's having a boy this time." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"That's so great." Bulma said happily.

"Do you ever wish you had a grandson?" Chi-Chi asked curious.

"I don't know. I'll have one eventually. But for now, I'm just happy with Lily. And I know Trunks loves her more than anything; she is his world. And he's her world too; him and Haruto." Bulma said happily.

"Where is Haruto anyways? I haven't seen him once." Chi-Chi said looking around.

"He is talking with Vegeta and Goku…possibly training.

 **Flashback: A Month Ago:**

"Where we going daddy?" Lily asked when she seen Trunks with a duffel bag.

"I'm going to train with Uncle Goten and Uncle Gohan at King Kai's for awhile so we can become stronger." Trunks explained as Gohan and Goten were waiting outside for him.

"I go with too." Lily said happily.

"No, you got to stay here with grandma, grandpa and Aunt Bulla where it's safe." Trunks said seriously.

"No…I go with you!" Lily cried; now she was going to have a fit.

"Lily…you can't…" Trunks started.

"Why?!" Lily cried, nearly screaming.

"Because what we're doing isn't safe for you to be around right now; you're much too little." Trunks said seriously.

"No! You no go!" Lily cried, turning red in the face.

By now Haruto had come out to see what was going on; he had caught that Trunks was going away to train for awhile.

"Lily…I have to go. And you won't be here all alone; you have grandma, grandpa, Haruto and Aunt Bulla." Trunks said as calmly as he could; and then Lily threw herself at him and clung to him, crying, screaming and begging him not to go.

"Daddy! Don't goooo! Don't goooo! Pease stay; stay home!" Lily cried clinging to him.

"Lily…I have…" Trunks started again.

"NOOOO!" Lily screamed.

"Ok…that's enough of that." Vegeta said walking over to and taking Lily from Trunks.

"I'll be back in a month." Trunks said as he made his way to the door, Lily screaming the entire time.

"I think someone needs a nap…" Bulma sighed taking Lily from Vegeta.

"Nooo! Daddy! Daddy!" Lily just screamed and screamed; Bulma just ignored her as she took her to her room and set her on her bed.

"Now you stay right there and don't move until you're ready to calm down." Bulma said seriously as she shut Lily's door and stood by it.

"No Haruto; you need to let her be. She needs to just scream it out; she'll probably just scream until she passes out. She's not hurting…not physically anyways; she just wants her daddy." Bulma said calmly when Haruto went to see Lily.

"Mom sure is a lot stricter than dad when it comes to Lily." Bulla said walking by.

"Someone has to be." Bulma said seriously while Vegeta sat in the living room, resisting the urge to go to Lily.

After about half an hour Lily quieted down and was passed out on her floor with her stuffed animals, Pachi and her kittens.

"Is she going to be ok?" Haruto asked concerned.

"After awhile…" Bulma sighed as she looked at Lily.

So for the next week and a half Lily would cry herself to sleep, sleep for four hours before waking up and going to Trunks's room where she cried herself in his bed.

Freaked everyone out that first night as they had no clue where she was.

After a week in a half she stopped crying herself to sleep, but would still wake up after a few hours and go to Trunks's room.

So with the last two and a half weeks she's just been sleeping in Trunks's bed; Haruto would sometimes join her, but for the most part she slept in there alone.

The first two weeks she was very depressed and she tried eating a bar of soap. Don't really know what was going through her head at that moment; but now she's now allowed to be around soap alone when she becomes depressed.

After two weeks Haruto finally managed to get her out of her slump and be her cheerful self again.

 **Several Hours Earlier:**

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said happily as he stopped by; Chi-Chi would be by later after she helped Videl organize her house.

"God…what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I'm here to train; to become stronger so we can stop Raditz and his army." Goku said seriously.

"Wow…you're actually being serious. It's very unlike you…" Vegeta said kind of shocked.

"Hi Little Lily and Mr. Haruto!" Goku said happily when he seen Lily and Haruto.

"What about my father?" Haruto asked confusing Goku and Vegeta.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"You mentioned Raditz and his army; that's my father. Usually he has Nappa with him…but he's an idiot. So I don't know why dad keeps him around…" Haruto said calmly.

"Wait…Raditz is your father?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Unfortunately…" Haruto mumbled annoyed.

"You seem to really like him… Don't hold back; tell us how you really feel." Vegeta said looking at him.

"I'd rather not in front of Lily." Haruto said very seriously.

"Well then…come with us. Lily, I'm going to borrow Haruto for awhile." Vegeta said calmly.

"Are you goin' to bring him back?" Lily asked with big eyes.

"Yes, I'll bring him back when I'm done with him?" Vegeta promised.

"You're not goin' to hurt him, are you?" Lily asked, still big eyed.

"No, I'm not going to hurt him; we're just going to talk…about stuff you're too little to understand." Vegeta said and then quickly said when he seen the look on her face; she was going to ask if she could come with as well.

"Otay…" Lily mumbled as she went to see grandma.

 **With Vegeta, Haruto & Goku:**

"So…you're Raditz's kid? Is it just you?" Vegeta asked looking at Haruto.

"No…I have two older brothers on his side and one sister on my mother's side; but none of them talk to me. None of them trust me…which is fine by me." Haruto said calmly.

"Why don't they trust you?" Goku asked confused.

"My brothers don't trust me because dad raped my mother to have me and when I was five, my dad and brothers killed her right in front of me. Ever since then until I escaped and came to earth I ignored him and did everything opposite of what they wanted. So they believe I'm going to betray them…which I did. My sister doesn't trust and hates me because I'm half Saiyan and my dad and brothers killed our mother…so she thinks I'm going to do the same to her and many others. I've tried telling her I wasn't like that; but she isn't listening to me. Oh well…it is what it is… Now I have Lily and to me that's all that matters; she's all that matters." Haruto explained and then said very seriously.

"So…if you're betraying them like you say, you wouldn't mind telling me their weaknesses…" Vegeta said looking at Haruto very seriously.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. I'm sure you know that one of their weaknesses is their tails. But for some reason, dad's biggest weakness is his chest. I'm not sure why…but it's his biggest weakness. As far as I know…the last time I was there, he only had twelve or fifteen men. He could have more by now. Not all of them are Saiyans; some of them are just people/species that don't like you or earth and want to take it over." Haruto explained calmly.

"Well, that's just great; we have a slight advantage." Vegeta said happily.

"What if he gets more men?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta.

"That's why we train…train like our lives depend on it; because they do." Vegeta said seriously.

"Hey, can you fight?" Goku asked looking at Haruto.

"Yeah, I can fight. I was trained by my dad and Nappa for a little while. And then I was trained by the one who trained him and a few others. And of course I trained with Tanzanite and some of his people. They all taught me to protect what's most important to me." Haruto explained simply.

"Perfect." Vegeta said with a smile.

"What's most important to you?" Goku asked getting looking from both Haruto and Vegeta.

"Lily is who and what's most important to me." Haruto said seriously.

"That's awesome!" Goku said happily.

 **Present Time:**

"Haru, you're back…and in one piece." Lily said causing Bulma and Chi-Chi to spit out their tea they were drink and just start laughing.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Chi-Chi asked in shock.

"She defiantly knows her grandpa." Bulma said with a smile as they cleaned their mess.

"Why are we laughing?" Trunks asked coming in through the front door.

"Huh! Daddy!" Lily cried running into Trunks's awaiting arms.

"I missed you daddy!" Lily cried hugging Trunks tightly.

"I missed you too baby. What's so funny?" Trunks said holding Lily and then asked again.

"Just something she said." Bulma said with a smile.

"Oh really? And what did she say?" Trunks asked looking from Lily to his mother.

Now he was really interested; Lily was always the cutest littlest thing ever…not the funniest.

"Your dad and Goku took Haruto to talk about something or other and when he came back she said…" Bulma started.

"I said Haru, you're back…and in one piece." Lily said smiling.

Trunks had to set Lily down or he'd drop her because he too started laughing.

"I don't know what's so funny; I like this kid." Vegeta said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I guess we should be getting ready to go then. Oh, and we should start spending holidays together seeing as we're all family." Goku said happily.

"Uhhh…what does he mean by that?" Chi-Chi and Bulma asked at the same time, confused.

"Goku is my uncle; Raditz is my father…unfortunately. He's the only who killed my mother." Haruto explained sourly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Bulma said as she hugged Haruto.

"I sowee too." Lily said sadly, hugging Haruto.

"It's not any of your faults; but thank you." Haruto said hugging both Lily and Bulma; he had a new family…and they're all that matter to him…


	43. Chapter 43

**September:**

 **Lily's & Haruto's 1st Day of School:**

"Oohh…there they are!" Bulma exclaimed happily looking at Lily and Haruto.

Lily was wearing a blue and purple dress that went a little past her knees with blue shorts underneath and cute purple dress shoes.

Haruto was wearing a dark green camo shirt and blue jean shorts with a pair or black tennis shoes.

"Ok you two…I want pictures before you leave. So we'll start with the single pictures and then stand together so I can get some. And I want nice pictures, not some joke pictures." Bulma said seriously.

She ended up getting three nice pictures of just Lily and then just Haruto. And then when they were together she went off the handle and got Kami only knows how many pictures.

"Ok mom…we need to go or they're going to be late." Trunks said as he started pushing the kids to the door.

"Ok… Have a good first day!" Bulma called happily.

"Are you two excited to go to school?" Trunks asked as he drove them to school.

"Yeah!" Both children exclaimed happily.

It was an entirely different situation when they got to school.

Lily clung to Trunks's pant leg the entire way to the classroom.

"Hello and welcome to Kindergarten! I'm Mr. Waterson and I will be your teacher for the year." The teacher said happily; he was very gay.

"Daddy?" Lily asked nervously.

"It's ok Lily; I'll be back in a few hours." Trunks said kneeling down in front of her.

"No…I change my mind; I no want to go to school no more." Lily said becoming upset.

"Lily, you need to go to school. I promise I'll come back to pick you and Haruto up." Trunks said as calmly as he could; he could see exactly where this was going.

"Nooo!" Lily just started crying while Trunks did everything he could to calm down.

"Lily Briefs and Haruto?" Mr. Waterson asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes…" Trunks said as he picked Lily.

"Can I take her? It would be best if you just said your goodbyes and leave. Don't take that as…" Mr. Waterson started.

"No, I understand completely." Trunks said handing Lily to Mr. Waterson after kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you both after school." Trunks said heading out.

"Lily! Haruto! Sapphire! Topaz!" Paisley, Sammy, Clover, Tanzanite and Draco called happily while Leaf stood there with a smile.

"Paisley, Sammy, Clover, Tanzanite, Draco and Leaf!" Lily cried happily, running to her friends as Mr. Waterson set her down with a smile; Haruto just walked over.

 **Back Home:**

"How'd it go?" Bulma and Vegeta asked as soon as Trunks walked in the house.

"Lily didn't want to go; she started having a panic attack and saying how she didn't want to go. Eventually I had to just let her teacher take her." Trunks explained, sighing as he sat down.

"Do they have a male or female teacher?" Bulma asked right away.

"They have Mr. Waterson." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh, I know him; Bulma had him. He's such a nice man; and he's so good with kids. Not to mention, he's very gay and is married. They now have a son named Leriac; he's a Saiyan or half Saiyan who was abandoned by his parents. He's actually about Haruto's age…" Bulma said with a smile.

"So…first or second grade?" Trunks asked calmly.

"No…he's in kindergarten as well. Mr. Waterson's husband refused to let him go to school at first because he wanted as much time with him as possible. So he was held back…and then last year he had some learning issues so he was held back." Bulma explained.

"So…he's like Haruto then…in a way." Trunks said looking at his mother.

"In a way…I don't think that Leriac or whatever his name is likes to learn like Haruto does though." Bulma said calmly.

"Who knows…" Vegeta sighed as he went back to his training room; he just wanted to know how Lily and Haruto were.

 **Back At School:**

"Ok class, as I've said before I am Mr. Waterson and I will be your teacher this year. I would like to start by doing roll call. When I call your name please stand up. Do you all understand?" Mr. Waterson asked calmly.

"Yes!" The class answered all at once.

Storm Atta

Paisley Anita

Sammy Brewer

Lily Briefs

Missy Cassum

Sapphire Ice

Topaz Ice

Clover Kin

Draco Kin

Leaf Kin

Tanzanite Gem

Ichigo Lentil

Momo Maze

Coco Shay

Leriac Waterson

Haruto

Iggy

Neko

Zen

"Good; it seems that everyone is here. Ok, let me start out by saying that you will hear stuff around the halls and out at recess about this class being slow and probably hear other names being thrown out there. Let me say, that whatever they say is not true. You all are different, yes; but you are not stupid by any means. You are all special in your very own ways. Do not let what others say get to you, because you are very special and loved. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Waterson explained and then asked seriously.

"Yes!" The class replied at the same time.

You see, Mr. Waterson was a special education teacher; he was one of the four teachers who worked with special needs children.

 **8 Hours Later:**

As promised Trunks was right outside Mr. Waterson's classroom waiting for Lily and Haruto.

"Daddy!" Lily cried happily, running straight for Trunks while Haruto walked over.

"How'd it go?" Trunks asked when Mr. Waterson walked over.

"It went really well. Once she seen her friends she calmed down and all was peaches and cream. It took me a little while, but you're Bulla Briefs's older brother aren't you? So that would make you Bulma's and Vegeta's son, correct?" Mr. Waterson asked calmly.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks said calmly.

"It's nice to finally meet you; Bulla used to talk about you all the time. She would always say how she had the greatest bigger brother. Now Lily was talking about how much she loved her daddy. She also really loves Haruto and her friends." Mr. Waterson said with a smile.

"Which of her friends are in your class with her?" Trunks asked looking at Mr. Waterson.

"Well…she seems very fond of Paisley, Sammy, Sapphire, Clover and Missy. Haruto spends most of his time with Tanzanite, Topaz, Draco, Leaf and those ones even seemed to really get along with my son, Leriac." Mr. Waterson said calmly.

"Yeah…that sounds like all of their friends… Although Missy and Leriac are new; but that's a good thing." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes, it is. Oh, and Haruto spent a lot of time just watching her. Is that normal?" Mr. Waterson asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, actually. Do you know our race?" Trunks asked looking at Mr. Waterson.

"Well, I know you and most of your family are Saiyan race…much like my Leriac. I haven't figured out Lily and Haruto yet." Mr. Waterson admitted calmly.

"Lily and Haruto are both half Saiyan and Half Nekodian. You know what Saiyans are; Nekodians are a cat race. So that's where their ears and his tale come from. As far as we know they're the only two of their exact kind. We don't know for sure though; there could be more out there and they're might not be. Anyways, as you'll find out eventually with Leriac, all Saiyans and Nekodians have their proper mates. With Saiyans and Nekodians their eyes will sparkle and they will feel as if their breaths are taken away the first time they meet. Once that happens the guy will usually watch out and be severely protective of their mate at all times. Haruto and Lily are proper mates." Trunks explained calmly.

"That sounds like what happened to Leriac and Sammy earlier. I didn't know what was happening so I sent them to the nurse's office. But, aren't they a little young for all that?" Mr. Waterson asked shocked.

"No…not in our cultures. It doesn't mean they're going to go out and…you know. It just means that they've found who they're meant to be with for the rest of their lives. If what you say is true about Leriac and Sammy, nothing will keep him from her forever; he'll find ways to protect her at all costs." Trunks explained.

"Well, that's my boy." Mr. Waterson said with a smile.

"What about Leriac?" A man asked coming up behind everyone.

"Oh Helu. Trunks, this is my husband, Helu; Helu, this is one of the parents of my students, Trunks. I had his sister a few years ago when I first started. He was just explaining to me how Saiyan culture works. Oh right, sorry; Trunks is half Saiyan and his father is full Saiyan. Apparently our son has a soul mate picked out already. Is it ok to call them soul mates?" Mr. Waterson asked looking at Trunks.

"That's fine…my mom does." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" Lily asked softly while Haruto stood there.

"Right, mom, dad and Bulla are waiting to see how your first day went. Sammy, are you alright?" Trunks said calmly and then asked when they seen Sammy waiting.

"Yes…" Sammy said calmly.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked calmly as Leriac came out right away.

"My grandparents can't come get me today and Paisley already left." Sammy explained.

"Where are your grandparents?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Doctor's appointment." Sammy said calmly as she got ready to sit down.

"Do you want to come over to our place until you can get a hold of your grandparents?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Sure." Sammy said happily.

"Yay! Sammy's coming over!" Lily cried happily as Trunks set her down.

"Bye Leriac; see you tomorrow." Sammy said happily.

"See you tomorrow." Lily and Haruto said with smiles.

"See you all tomorrow." Leriac said calmly.

"So…you actually want to come back tomorrow? You must've actually made some friends. Or…is it that girl?" Mr. Waterson and Helu asked, teasing their son a little, making him turn red.

"Dads…" Leriac mumbled as he got ready to leave.

 **At Home:**

"We're home!" Trunks called when they all walked in.

"Welcome home! Hi Sammy; what a surprise…" Bulma said when she seen Sammy.

"Her grandparents are at a doctor's appointment; she didn't have anyone to pick her up or anything." Trunks explained calmly.

"Well, how was your first day of school? Lily first." Bulma said as she and Vegeta sat there.

"It was scary; but den I saw all my friends." Lily said happily.

"I liked it…" Haruto said calmly.

"I have Lily and the other girls and guys; that's all that matters to me." Sammy said calmly.

"Did you learn anything?" Vegeta asked interested.

"We learned everybody's names, how to count to ten, the aphabet and how to say some words right." Lily and Sammy said at the same time while Haruto stood there.

"That's so great." Bulma said with a smile.

"We also had nap time…but boys and girls were on separate sides of the room." Lily said happily at first and then eh.

"Who do you have for a teacher?" Bulla asked finally able to asked a question.

"Mr. Waterson." The three replied at the same time.

"Oh…I had him when I was your age." Bulla said remembering her kindergarten years.

"Daddy, can we go play?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, go ahead." Trunks said calmly as they all ran to Lily's room.

"That boy is going to be so bored this year…and possibly next year." Bulla said when they were sure they couldn't hear them.

"In the learning part yes; but he has friends to entertain him. I was surprised to learn that Draco was in their class as well; he's nine. But then I realized he's probably not there to learn; he's probably there to watch over the others." Trunks said calmly.

"Right. But, let's talk about Sammy for a minute." Bulma said seriously.

"Yes, let's. So you've noticed it too then?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Yes; and so has Tandy. She called me earlier; she said Sammy's grandparents are having a hard time getting around and forgetting things. I also found out they both have dementia and are both going into assistant living next week and Sammy's going into foster care…unless someone adopts her. Tandy would love to do that, but she doesn't have the room." Bulma said seriously, looking at Trunks.

"Ok…what is she going to do? She is one of Lily's best friends." Trunks said seriously.

"Well I was going to wait…but; Lily, Sammy and Haruto, please come here!" Bulma called.

"Yes? Is it time for Sammy to go home already?" Lily asked sadly.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you all about. Sammy, do you understand what's going on with your grandparent?" Bulma asked seriously causing Sammy to sigh sadly.

"They very sick and are going to live somewhere else that I can't go with. My daddy died a few years ago and my mom doesn't want me so I'm going to go away…" Sammy said about ready to cry which made Lily start crying; neither of them wanted to lose each other.

"No sweetie; you're not going to go anywhere. I've talked to your grandparents and such. They've sighed papers and such that will allow you to be adopted right away." Bulma explained calmly.

"Who's going to adopt me? Who wants me because nobody really wants me…" Sammy said sadly, wiping her tears away.

"I want you…" Lily said hugging Sammy, who hugged her back.

"We want you. My husband Vegeta and I both signed the papers and we're going to be your parents from now on; we're adopting you. Now, you don't have to call us mom and dad if you want. But no more o that Mr. and Mrs. stuff; you can just call us Bulma and Vegeta. And someone will take you to visit your grandparents whenever you want." Bulma said calmly, only to be shocked when both Lily and Sammy ran into her and hugged her, crying into her legs until she bent down to hug them.

"Wow…how did you dad to agree to that?" Trunks and Bulla asked in shock.

"Actually, it was his idea. So here's the plan; we're going to remodel the house a little and Lily's, Sammy's and Haruto's rooms will be in the basement. Their rooms up here will then become guest rooms again. But the basement needs to be redone so it's livable for them. Until then, Lily; you and Sammy will be sharing your room up here." Bulma said seriously.

"Yay!" Lily and Sammy exclaimed happily; it made Haruto so happy to see Lily so happy; his heart was melting.

"So…can I call you and Vegeta mommy and daddy?" Sammy asked looking at Bulma, causing her to become emotional.

"Of course." Bulma said happily with tears in her eyes.

"So we have a little sister then?" Bulla asked looking at her mother.

"Yep." Bulma said happily.

"Ok…" Bulla sighed.

"What?" Vegeta asked coming up behind everyone.

"Come on Sammy, let's go play." Lily said seriously.

"Yeah…the grownups are talking…" Sammy said just a serious.

"Hey, we're going to be sisters now!" Lily and Sammy said at the same time happily.

Haruto just smiled as he followed them.

"With the age differences and such it just would've made more since if Trunks adopted Sammy. I mean they already think they're sisters. How are you going to explain to them that Sammy's actually her aunt? Especially since they're the same age?" Bulla asked seriously.

"We're all immortal; even Future Trunks said Lily's five best friends and Haruto's five best friends are all immortal as well. So since we're immortal we've decided to have more kids. However, we've decided that would adopt immortal children. Well they'll age and then stop looking like they age at a certain age… But you get what I mean. We'll adopt up to two or three kids every few years just like Future Trunks said…starting with Sammy. And I know there's a large age difference between you, Trunks and Sammy, but this is how it's going to be. And who cares if they think they're sisters; let them. And Sammy's four months older than Lily. They don't have to be aunt and niece; they can be sisters. Now, no more arguing about it; this is happening whether you like it or not." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok…" Bulla sighed as she went to her room.

"What's with her lately?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Well…it's her time of the month and…well I'm not going to bring that up around you." Bulma said calmly as she went to make dinner.

Bulla was now almost sixteen and really wanted to have sex with Goten.

"Well, I think you made their day." Trunks said seriously.

"Are you not happy about this either?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"No, I'm thrilled. This is your choice and I think it's great. I would hate to see how Lily would be if she no longer got to see one of her best friends. Sammy being around has been good for Lily. And even I didn't agree, it's your choice and is one hundred percent up to you. And I like Sammy; she's a really good kid." Trunks said seriously, but with a smile.

"You are such a good son. And as much of an attitude she has, Bulla is a good daughter." Bulma said hugging her son.

"So when will she be moving in?" Trunks asked curious.

"Well I talked to her grandparents and said that we would take her after they got put in their new home; but they said take her as soon as possible. It's not that they don't love her; they just don't want her to see them like that. So she'll be moving in tonight. Goku and a few others have already gone to her house to get her stuff." Bulma sighed.

"So how long is the adoption process?" Trunks asked confused.

"It's done. Sammy's mom signed over her rights when Sammy went to live with her grandparents. They are her father's parents by the way. Her mother's parents died years ago I guess. Anyways, since her mother signed over her rights her grandparents became her legal guardian so they just signed the proper papers and such. Otherwise it's a long process and we wouldn't have Sammy unless we fostered her; and we don't have license to foster…" Bulma said as she prepared dinner; it was meatloaf and mashed potatoes tonight.

"Well you're doing a fantastic thing." Trunks said with a smile as he went to his room…


	44. Chapter 44

It had been four months since school started and since Bulma and Vegeta adopted Sammy and the renovations to the house were finally done.

Bulma's parents had moved into town so that they could spend more time with their family.

However, both Vegeta and Bulma were sick of her parents as they had been staying with them the past three months while renovations were being done…one month late.

The renovations were supposed to start a week after Sammy moved in. It was also supposed to be just the basement. However, Bulma decided they needed more space; and instead of moving, she decided to just make their house bigger. They made a second basement for shelter and storage while the other was expanded and turned into a six bedroom apartment like home for Trunks and his family with a bathroom. So now Trunks will never move out…or so Bulma hopes.

They also expanded the upstairs to enlarge the kitchen, dining room, living room and training room; they also added two more bedrooms and a bathroom.

Oh and they also made the house fire proof…

Trunks had the biggest room…next to the stairs so that none of the kids could sneak out.

Haruto's room was next to Trunks's and Lily was in the room between Haruto and Sammy.

And then there were two extra rooms for whatever…~_~

Oh Lily and all the other girls were now five and Haruto just turned eight on January fifth.

It was now five days after his birthday and Bulma was going crazy because he didn't want a party. All he wanted was a quiet dinner and time with the family.

Well the dinner was nice…but it was anything but quiet.

Hey, what do you thinks going to happen when you have not only Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Lily, Haruto and Sammy; but also Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan and Gohan's and Videl's new son Mushu?

Do you think you're going to have a peaceful and quiet dinner? Hell no.

Even though it wasn't what he wanted, Haruto opened up and had a blast.

 **Flashback:**

"Uncle Goku! Aunty Chi-Chi! Uncle Goten!" Lily cried happily as Goku, Chi-Chi and Goten walked in.

"Hi Lily." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Little Lily!" Goku said picking Lily up and throwing her up in the air making her giggle.

Goten went right to Bulla and kissed her; the two of them finally had sex on Christmas day. How they were able to get away for an hour was beyond anyone, but they did…best Christmas ever for them. Oh…and Lily walked in on them; she was very confused…so she screamed.

Yeah…that didn't end very well. But it is what it is.

"How are Videl, Gohan and Pan doing?" Bulma asked coming out of the kitchen.

"They're great; they'll be here after little bit." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Are they going to bring the baby or are they leaving him with Hercule?" Bulma asked curious.

"They're bringing Mushu with this time; Hercule is away for a few weeks." Chi-Chi explained calmly.

"I just wonder how Lily will do… Speaking of which…how is Pan doing with being a big sister?" Bulma asked watching as Goku threw her up in the air and caught her.

Bulma wasn't the only one watching; Haruto was watching them like a hawk.

She's happy that she's not always being watched; but she's not too happy about having a new baby in the house. I guess he keeps her up at night as well." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Speak of the devil; that was Gohan, Videl, Pan and Mushu.

"Hi!" Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl exclaimed happily while the men just waved.

"How's the baby?" Bulma asked looking at Videl.

"He's sleeping right now…which is amazing to say the least; he doesn't like to sleep at night. Thanks for inviting all of us." Videl said softly with a smile.

"Baby?" Lily and Sammy asked softly, but curiously, walking over to Gohan.

"Yes. Oh that's right; you haven't met him yet. Girls, Haruto, this is Mushu. But, make sure you don't wake him; he fell asleep awhile ago." Videl said softly as Gohan set Mushu down.

"So little…" Lily and Sammy said in amazement.

"How old is he now?" Bulma asked looking at Videl.

"Three months yesterday." Videl said as Lily and Sammy looked at Mushu in amazement; they didn't realize a person could be that small.

"Yucky…" Lily and Sammy said pulling away when they smelt something bad.

"Oh…smells like it's time to change his diaper. May I use your bathroom?" Videl asked looking at Bulma.

"Yeah go ahead; it's just down the hall." Bulma said with a smile.

"Where are your parents?" Chi-Chi asked looking around.

"They went away with some friends for the weekend. They went gambling…" Bulma said annoyed.

"Oh… When can you go back to your house?" Goku asked looking at Bulma.

"I keep asking the same question." Vegeta said annoyed.

"In the next few days; the contactors called and said they were almost done. I have a feeling that we're going to have to change the locks and check the house to make sure there aren't any spy cameras. Lily's been having nightmares…and we told to be aware and pay attention. She keeps saying that men are watching her and Sammy…so Trunks, Vegeta and Haruto have been on high alert." Bulma said as the girls went to play.

"Oh did you hear about Yamcha?" Chi-Chi asked as Videl came out with Mushu.

"No, what about Yamcha?" Bulma asked annoyed as Vegeta stood by her side.

"He was severely beaten in prison because the other inmates found out what he did to Lily." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"Serves him right." Bulma said calmly.

"They should've killed him." Trunks said coldly.

"That's what I should've done…" Vegeta said even colder.

"They tried; he's been put in protective custody…but we'll see how long that'll last. Most people in jails/prisons don't like pedophiles." Gohan said as he watched Pan interact with Lily, Sammy and Haruto.

"What are you doing Lily?" Trunks asked as Lily gave Haruto a hug…third hug in the last half an hour.

"Birthday hugs! He gets eight of them." Lily said happily.

"Birthday hugs? I've never heard of those." Bulma said looking at Lily.

"There better then birthday spankings…" Lily said looking at Vegeta.

At her last birthday Vegeta had given her five light birthday spankings like he did with Trunks (once he was a certain age) and Bulla.

"I agree; hugs are much nicer." Bulma said with a smile

"Hey, birthday spankings are your tradition…I'm just following them…" Vegeta said annoyed.

"I know dear." Bulma said with a smile.

"Nooo!" Lily and Sammy cried running away from Pan.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bulma and Videl asked looking at the girls.

"I don't want the ghost of Van Ghoul to eat our souls!" Lily and Sammy cried, hiding behind Trunks and Vegeta.

"Pan! What did I tell you about telling scary stories?" Videl asked strictly when Haruto came out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Haruto asked looking at Lily and Sammy.

"Nothing, Pan's just telling scary stories." Trunks said calmly.

"Which I specifically told her not to do. Pan, they're just little girls; you can't tell them that kind of stuff. Enjoy your night while you can; because when we get home, you're grounded." Videl said seriously while Gohan stood by her side.

"Oh come on; I was just having some fun!" Pan complained.

"Pan…they're just little girls; they don't find the same things that you do as fun. You have to remember that you're so much older than they are." Videl said seriously.

"Fine…I'm sorry I scared you with scary stories…" Pan mumbled as she went to sit down.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

"Food's ready!" Bulma called happily.

"Isn't Mushu going to eat?" Sammy asked as Bulma passed around the steak, potatoes, salad and drinks.

"No; he ate earlier." Videl said with a smile.

"Ohh…" Sammy and Lily said, finding that answer to be satisfying.

"So what kind of party is this? This isn't like you." Goku said confused; he was so used to Bulma throwing huge parties and such.

"Haruto just wanted something small; and I'm respecting his wishes." Bulma said seriously.

"I wish she'd do that with other things…" Vegeta mumbled.

"I heard that…" Bulma growled.

"Anyways…how is school going for you three?" Chi-Chi asked, changing the subject.

"School is really fun." Lily and Sammy said happily.

"Yeah…it is. And we've all made some new friends." Haruto said simply.

"I'm so glad you guys are liking school; not many children do." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Enjoy it while you can…" Bulla said calmly.

"Yeah; just wait until you get older." Pan said quietly.

"Girls; don't scare them. Don't you worry; yes, it'll get harder as you get older. But I'm sure you'll all do just fine." Bulma said seriously.

"And once you get into high school, there are all sorts of fun classes you can take." Videl said remembering her high school years.

Then, all of the sudden, out of nowhere…it happened; Goku accidently flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes at Bulma.

"Gokuuu…" Bulma growled frustrated.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to!" Goku exclaimed placing his hands in the air.

Just then Vegeta fired a spoon full of mashed potatoes back at Goku.

Now, because grandpa did it, Lily figured it'd be ok if she did it; so she threw her potatoes at Haruto and Trunks, laughing.

When Haruto saw how much fun Lily was having, Haruto opened up and started throwing food as well.

And that's how food ended up everywhere.

After the food fight and after everyone was covered in food Chi-Chi, Videl, Lily and Sammy helped Bulma clean up the kitchen and dining room. Well…Lily and Sammy helped out as best as they could…them being so little and all.

"Let's not tell Leriac about this…" Sammy said as she, Lily and Haruto sat in the tub together.

"Happy birthday! Five." Lily said happily as she hugged Haruto happily causing him to blush like crazy.

"What's going on in there?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Lily's giving hugs again and Haruto's blushing." Trunks said calmly.

"She really loves giving hugs doesn't she?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Especially Haruto…" Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

"He is her mate after all." Trunks said simply.

"Yeah…I suppose." Vegeta sighed.

"Ok you three; time to get out." Trunks said coming back in.

"Otay daddy!" Lily said with a smile.

Once they were dressed Lily gave Haruto his sixth hug.

"Ok…we're going to head out now." Gohan and Videl said calmly as they got Mushu ready.

"Ok. Thanks for coming." Bulma said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming." Haruto said calmly.

"You're welcome. And happy birthday." Gohan and Videl said before they left.

"We're going to head out as well." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"Happy birthday Haruto." Goku said with a huge smile.

"Thank you." Haruto said and then was shocked when Lily came up from behind him, hugging him after jumping on him.

"Seven!" Lily cried happily.

After a few seconds of shock Haruto came out of it and smiled happily.

When it was time for bed, Lily, Sammy and Haruto all slept on the pullout couch in the living room; Lily slept in-between the two…hugging Haruto all night as they slept. That was hug number eight.

 **End Flashback:**

"Daddy!" Lily called running through the house.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked, picking Lily up.

"Future daddy is here." Lily said while Haruto and Sammy stood behind them.

"Hmmm? Come in." Trunks said letting Future Trunks in.

"What brings you here?" Trunks asked confused.

"Changes…" Future Trunks said calmly.

"Is this something the children should hear?" Trunks asked looking at Lily, Sammy and Haruto.

"They should probably go play or something." Future Trunks said calmly.

"I'll call Piccolo." Trunks said as he went to a communication device.

However there was a knock at the door; it was Mr. Waterson and his son Leriac.

"I'm sorry; Leriac was just wondering if he could come hang out. Actually he was begging us. Is now a bad time?" Mr. Waterson asked calmly.

"No, he can come in for awhile." Trunks said calmly.

"Thanks; I'll be back two hours?" Mr. Waterson asked looking at Trunks.

"That's fine; he's welcome to stay as long as you want." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok; thank you again. Behave for Trunks!" Mr. Waterson called before heading out.

"I'm so confused. Why are there two of you?" Leriac asked looking at Future Trunks.

"They're our future selves. Change of plans. Girls, Haruto; take Leriac downstairs and play. I will come get you when it's time for Leriac to go home. But before you do go; are any of you hungry?" Trunks asked seriously.

"No." The children all said at the same time as they went downstairs.

Once he made sure they were downstairs and not eavesdropping, Trunks turned back to Future Trunks.

"What do you mean changes?" Future Trunks asked calmly.

"Because we came to you and changed some things having to do with Lily. Basically what I'm saying she was never raped. She has Haruto and other friends who protect her; and she never goes out to movies alone or in just small groups of two or three. But I meddled and a price must be paid for that. Which, for me, is fine; I'd rather have Lily be safe and pay a price then her being raped…nearly twice. Of course, I couldn't change everything; she was still molested…by Yamcha of all people. Anyways, moving on…the change involves us…" Future Trunks explained.

"We're home! Oh Future Trunks; it's so good to see you!" Bulma said happily as she went to him and hugged him right away.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked seriously; he seen the seriousness in both Trunks's and Future Trunks's faces.

"We're just discussing changes because I meddled in preventing Lily from getting raped." Future Trunks explained.

"What changes?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Mainly between myself and Koi." Future Trunks started.

"Ok…" Bulma started.

"It never happens; she dies before we even have a chance of meeting. No, I don't know how. But even if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be allowed to say anything." Future Trunks explained causing Bulma to sit down in shock.

"So…we only have Lily?" Bulma asked looking at Future Trunks.

"That's correct." Future Trunks replied.

"Trunks…aren't you going to say anything?" Bulma asked looking at her son.

"Honestly…it's kind of a relief. I'm sorry about Koi dying and I would've loved to meet her. And I know you say I would've loved them all; but I'm happy with just having Lily…especially if she can avoid being raped as she gets older. Now, as horrible as this may sound, I don't have to divide my love or time for Lily; she can continue being my entire world. I know you wanted a grandson, but…" Trunks started.

"She has two grandsons on Bulla's and Goten's side; she also has a granddaughter from Bulla and Goten as well. And Sammy has kids way in the future as well." Future Trunks explained calmly.

"Oh; ok…" Bulma said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you and your sisters." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"And I am happy. You have no clue as to how happy I am. I have you and dad and Bulla and now Lily, Sammy and even Haruto. I'm sure Lily and Haruto will have kids in the future as well; so I'm sure I'll have grandkids. I am the happiest I've ever been." Trunks said calmly, reassuring his mom.

"Trunks…" Bulma said crying as she hugged her son.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly coming up from the basement.

"What's wrong baby?" Trunks asked concerned; Lily looked like she was crying.

"There's something wrong with Haru and Leriac." Lily said, tears just streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? Show me." Trunks said as he let Lily lead him downstairs followed by Bulma, Vegeta and Future Trunks.

As soon as they got down there, they noticed right away that Haruto and Leriac had a glow around them.

"Oh sweetie…there's nothing wrong with Haruto or Leriac; they're just going through a normal change." Trunks said calmly; Haruto and Leriac were about to transform into Super Saiyans for the first time.

"At their age…there must be something coming." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes…" Trunks and Future Trunks said, agreeing with Vegeta.

"Crap…I have to get going." Future Trunks said seriously as he ran upstairs and out the door to his time machine.

They would've asked him what the hurry was; but he was already gone.

"That was weird; he never leaves that fast." Bulma said in shock.

Just then Haruto changed into a Super Saiyan first, followed shortly by Leriac.

However, their transformation only lasted a few seconds before they went back to normal.

"What was that?" Leriac asked confused.

"I think we transformed into Super Saiyans…" Haruto said looking at his hands.

"That's exactly what you did. Super Saiyans are stronger versions of Saiyans. Only certain Saiyans have that ability; and you two are two of them. It means that you'll be able to protect your mates, family and friends better." Vegeta explained seriously.

"Cool…" Leriac said amazed; he had never heard of Super Saiyans before.

Haruto on the other hand couldn't stop staring at his hands.

"Haru…are you otay?" Lily asked softly as she stood next to him.

Haruto just stood there for a few minutes before he did something he'd never done before; he gave Lily a hug. Sure, he had normally hugged Lily back when she hugged him; but he had never just outright hugged her first.

Lily, needless to say was in shock; she just started crying as she hugged him back.

They stood there in that embrace for a good few minutes before Haruto pulled away first with a blush on his face.

"Daddy…Haru hugged me first." Lily said happily as she hugged her daddy.

"I seen that. Are you happy about that?" Trunks asked bending down in front of her.

"Yes." Lily said happily. She didn't know if he'd ever hug her first like that again so she was going to cherish that moment forever.

"Would you like it if he did that more often?" Bulma asked not only getting Haruto to blush more, but also Lily; this was the first time she ever blushed out of embarrassment. She was not normally an easy child to embarrass…or she wasn't. Only time will tell.

Lily, by the way for some reason couldn't answer Bulma; she just ended up nodding her head, which made Haruto get a bloody nose.

"Oh you poor things." Bulma said with a smile as she plugged Haruto's nose up with some tissues.

"Hahaha; Haruto's embarrassed!" Leriac exclaimed, teasing Haruto.

"Shut up! Just you wait; it'll all come back to you someday!" Haruto shot back.

Haruto and Leriac, as Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta recently found out, were a lot smarter than they had thought; they could both be in fourth or fifth grade by now with how smart they actually were.

Haruto was only going to school because of Lily while Leriac was only going to school because of Sammy…and both his dads were making him.

"So…what do you four want to do now? You have about an hour before one of your dads come to get you." Trunks said looking at Leriac.

"I'm hungry daddy." Lily finally managed to say something.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Sammy said with a smile.

Of course the boys were hungry; they're stomachs were growling. They were just too embarrassed to say anything.

"Ok, let's go get you some lunch; it is about that time." Trunks said as he picked Lily up and carried her upstairs.

"Corndogs and mac and cheese?" Lily asked looking up at her daddy

"No chicken nuggets and mac and cheese!" Sammy cried as she ran upstairs.

"How about I make both?" Trunks asked looking at the girls before they started a fight or something.

"Otay!" Lily and Sammy exclaimed happily; they rarely ever fought.

While they sat there eating Trunks just kept an eye on Lily; she really was his world…his one and only.

Trunks really was relieved that it was just going to be him and Lily. Because even though his parents adopted Sammy and Lily had Haruto; he and Lily still had their special daddy/daughter time that was just the two of them…


	45. Chapter 45

Trunks was sitting on the couch when he just happened to look out the window to see Lily, Sammy, Paisley, Sapphire and Clover running up the sidewalk…unaccompanied; he had dropped Lily and Sammy off only two hours ago.

"Girl, what are you doing here; you're supposed to be at Paisley's. What on earth happened to your faces?!" Trunks asked panicked immediately getting Bulma's and Vegeta's attentions.

The entire left side of Lily's face was bright red and she had a cut on her chin, Sammy had a really long cut on her right cheek, Sapphire had a bruise under her right eye and Paisley looked like she had it the worst of them all; she had a bruise under left eye and cheek, her right cheek was red and she had a split lip. Clover would've had something if she didn't heal as soon as she got a cut or something. All the girls were out of breath crying; Paisley lived six blocks away.

"I'm sooo sorry!" Paisley just burst out crying.

"Mom needs help!" Torres yelled just running in through the door, looking directly at Trunks.

 **Flashback:**

"Hi Trunks, Lily and Sammy." Tandy said greeting them happily at the door.

"Hey, how are you today? Thanks for having the girls today." Trunks said with a smile.

Normally this was Sammy and her grandparent's weekend…but yeah; Trunks had next weekend.

"Oh it's no problem; we love Lily and Sammy. Paisley, Clover and Sapphire are already in Paisley's room; head on up." Tandy said with a smile.

"Thank you! See you later daddy!" "Trunks!" Lily and Sammy called running inside.

"They really are sweet girls." Tandy said with a smile. Then all of the sudden she fell against her door, feeling like she had her breath knocked out of her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just been a little under the weather this week. I'm not contagious, I promise. I'm just getting over it is all." Tandy said with a smile.

"Ok; if you're sure." Trunks said concerned.

"I'm sure. The girls are in Paisley's room and I can just sit and relax until they want food. And I'm sure I can get Torres to help me." Tandy said with a smile that made Trunks melt.

"Ok, I'll see you around." Trunks said heading to his car to go home.

"What are we going to play today?" Sammy asked looking around.

"Paisley, are you ok? You has a big bruise on your face." Lily said looking at Paisley.

"Oh yes, I'm ok. I was just naughty and Bruiser got a little mad at me." Paisley said softly.

"What could you have done that was so bad that he bruised you like that?" Clover asked curious.

"I woke him up. But that was a few days ago. And he apologized, said he'll never do it again and got me this new dollhouse." Paisley said smiling sadly.

'That sounds familiar…' Lily thought to herself as she touched her face.

"He does it a lot doesn't he? Does your mom know?" Sammy asked seriously.

"Can we just play?" Paisley asked looking at everyone sadly.

"Otay." Lily said softly as she got dolls for everyone.

"Lily…didn't you go through this?" Sammy asked Lily quietly.

"She has to want to tell somebody…" Lily said sadly; she knew all too well what Paisley was going through. Differences circumstances of course; but she still knew.

"Will she?" Sammy asked seriously.

"I don't know…" Lily said sadly before they just went to play.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Paisley, please…you need to tell someone." Sammy said seriously; she just couldn't hold back anymore.

"I don't want mommy to be mad at or hate me…" Paisley said softly.

"Your mommy won't hate you." Lily said softly.

"He's hurting you too?" Torres asked angrily as he walked into Paisley's room.

"Too?" Paisley asked confused.

"Come on." Torres said seriously as he took Paisley's hand and took her down to their mom; the girls following slowly behind.

"What is it?" Tandy asked looking at her children; that was when Torres pulled up his shirt to show his mom his back and sides.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Tandy asked alarmed.

"Same that happened to Paisley's face; Bruiser's been hitting us." Torres said seriously.

"Please don't hate us." Paisley said sadly, hiding behind her brother.

"Who said I would hate you?" Tandy asked standing up.

"…Bruiser…" Paisley said slowly and softly, looking down.

"Torres, Paisley…I'm so sorry… I didn't know he was hurting you two as well." Tandy said shocking her kids, showing them her bruises.

"Is he the reason Bubby is dead?" Torres asked seriously.

"No…that was an accident." Tandy said sadly.

Tandy's youngest son, Bub or Bubby died in the middle of the night, six months ago; he had rolled over onto his stomach and suffocated. Doctors also say that he could've also had SIDS.

Tandy, Torres and Paisley became depressed for some time after that; Tandy was the worst of the family.

But they all decided to move on with their lives and honor Bubby's memories.

Bruiser on the other hand…he's always been an abusive ass; but he became worse after that.

That conversation was quickly dropped.

"When did he start beating you?" Tandy asked seriously.

"You first…" Torres said seriously.

"Two years ago. No you; this isn't about me, it's about you two." Tandy said seriously.

"Right after Bubby died." Torres answered.

"Paisley?" Tandy asked sadly.

"I don't know…when he got me Meeper." Paisley said referring to her hamster.

"So…two months… That's six and two months too long. You should've told me the moment he started. But…I guess I'm no better…" Tandy sighed frustrated.

It wasn't ok; but her getting beat is far less worse than the fact that her kids were now brought into all this.

She was going to call Trunks to come get the kids when Bruiser walked into the house.

"I'm home! Sorry, I got out a little early today; I wanted to surprise you. What are they doing here; we had them two weekends ago…" Bruiser came in happy until he seen Lily, Sammy, Clover and Sapphire.

"It's our week because Sammy was adopted by Bulma and Vegeta. Kids, go play…now." Tandy said seriously causing all the kids to go up to Paisley's room.

"Then shouldn't they have them?" Bruiser asked, raising his voice a little.

"They had them last weekend. I took over Sammy's grandparents' weekend after they went into a nursing home. We talked about it remember? Now, I want to talk about something else." Tandy said very seriously.

"And what would that be?" Bruiser asked, mocking her.

"How dare you lay a hand on my kids?" Tandy asked very seriously and very pissed off.

"Excuse me?" Bruiser asked pissed off; pissed at the assumption.

"I saw the bruises; and they told me so. And now it makes since you buy them things more often then you used to. Don't you dare even think about lying to me." Tandy said standing there in front of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Those little bastards…" Bruiser growled pissed off.

"So it's true. Their father may have been an ass; but at least he never laid a finger on them or me. Bruiser, that's it; we're done." Tandy said seriously.

"Where will you go? You certainly can't stay here; this is my house. You have no one." Bruiser said seriously.

"We'll go live with my parents if we have to." Tandy said seriously…even if she didn't get along with her parents; it was safer there then here.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere unless I say so." Bruiser said as he grabbed Tandy by her throat and started choking her.

"Mommy!" Paisley cried as she ran to try to help her; she ended up getting thrown into the stairs.

"Paisley!" Torres and the girls cried running to her.

"This is all your faults!" Bruiser exclaimed going after the girls; he slapped Lily and Sammy hard that he cut their faces with his ring that he wore, Clover got thrown into a wall and Sapphire got smacked as well.

Torres went into a fit of rage as he got a few good punches in on his face; he also kicked him in the balls.

"Girls, get out of here! Torres, take them to Lily's and Sammy's; get Trunks!" Tandy yelled at the kids. For some reason Trunks was the first person she thought of.

End Flashback:

Trunks was beyond pissed as he flew out of the house, Vegeta right behind him while Bulma stayed home to watch the kids.

 **With Trunks, Vegeta & Tandy:**

Once Trunks and Vegeta got to Tandy's they immediately attacked Bruiser, who was on top of Tandy, chocking her.

If they had been a few minutes later, Tandy would be dead.

"You stay away from her! And don't you dare ever touch my daughter ever again!" Trunks yelled punching the crap out of Bruiser while Vegeta got Tandy up and out of the house.

"Keep it up; I'll have the cops on your ass faster than you can spit on me! And Tandy won't say anything." Bruiser said cockily before being knocked out.

"I'm sorry Trunks…" Tandy said sadly; because she stayed with him, _all_ the girls got hurt and Torres.

"It's not your fault. Just do me a favor and turn his ass in. What's the plan now?" Trunks asked out of breath as he walked over to her.

"I guess we move in with my parents…" Tandy said reluctantly.

"No…you can all stay with us." Trunks said calmly before he reached over and grabbed Tandy, kissing her very passionately.

"Trunks…" Tandy said in shock when he pulled away.

"Crap. Tandy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…" Trunks started, only to be stopped by her kissing him.

"Well…I guess she's your true mate." Vegeta said when he seen their eyes light up.

"Hmmm? Oh…I guess that makes since…" Trunks and Tandy said at the same time.

"I've always had feelings for you…but always thought it was wrong because you're two years younger than me." Tandy admitted sadly.

"Fuck if I care…I've always had a crush on you." Trunks admitted kissing her again.

'Well, Bulma's going to be happy; she's wanted this since those two met…' Vegeta thought to himself.

"So, you really don't mind us staying with you?" Tandy asked looking more at Vegeta than Trunks.

"It's fine; and Bulma loves you." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok." Tandy said softly.

They stayed there for about fifteen minutes waiting for the police to show up; they stopped to talk to the girls and Torres first before coming to talk to Tandy, Trunks and Vegeta.

Trunks admitted to beating the crap out of Bruiser; but that comes from beating his daughter and sister and his daughters other friends.

They didn't mention that they just started a relationship; that might not look good after Trunks beat the crap out of Tandy's husband.

Immediately after the police they started packing up Tandy's, Torres's and Paisley's stuff; and with the help of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Tien and Piccolo, they got everything to the house in a few hours.

While the guys were doing that, Bulma and Chi-Chi took Tandy to start filing for divorce while Bulla and Pan watched all twelve kids.

Haruto wanted to help beat the crap out of Bruiser, but stayed back to comfort Lily and her friends…but mainly Lily.

Somehow Leriac, Draco, Tanzanite, Leaf and Topaz all found out what happened and were there, helping with the girls. Well…we all know how Draco and Leaf found out; through Piccolo.

Now that everyone was there everyone had someone to comfort.

Haruto was comforting Lily

Torres and Topaz were comforting Paisley

Leriac was comforting Sammy

Draco and Leaf were comforting Clover

Tanzanite was comforting Sapphire

"We're back!" Trunks and Tandy called walking in with Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten and Piccolo. Gohan had to go back home and help Videl while Tien just had to go home; he had to get ready for a blind date that Krillin set him up on.

Chi-Chi took Pan home while Piccolo took Draco, Leaf and Clover.

Aquamarine came to get Paisley, Topaz and Tanzanite.

Leriac reluctantly left with his fathers, but said he'd be back.

If it weren't for Vegeta staying upstairs to do whatever, Bulla would've had Goten in her room with the door closed.

"Daddy!" "Mommy!" Lily and Paisley cried running to their parents while Torres walked up to them.

"So what are we going to do? Where are we going to stay?" Torres asked looking at his mom.

"We're going to be staying here with Trunks and his family; his family is all good with it." Tandy said calmly.

"Because you and Trunks are in love? Don't try to hide it; we can all see it. Don't worry; I won't try to sabotage this. I happen to really like Trunks; he's a good guy." Torres said embarrassing both his mother and Trunks.

You have to remember Torres is part dog; both he and Paisley can sense that kind of stuff in people.

"So are we going to be sisters now?" Lily, Paisley and Sammy all asked at the same time.

"I suppose so." Trunks and Tandy said at the same time; they were meant to be, so…yeah.

"Yay! Oh, and Torres is going to be your big brother now too!" Paisley said happily.

"Great…" Torres said sarcastically.

"Let me show you all where you will be living from now on." Trunks said as he led them down to the basement apartment.

"Wow…this is so nice." Tandy and Torres said in shock.

"But, is there enough room for everyone?" Tandy asked in shock.

"There should be; there are six rooms total plus a living area and bathroom. Unfortunately there's no kitchen so we'll all have to eat upstairs with mom, dad and Bulla. Sorry about that…" Trunks said worried that would be a deal breaker.

"That's fine; it actually sounds great. So where will everyone stay?" Tandy said happily and then asked confused.

"Well…you and I can share my room; it's a master and I just had a bathroom installed. Lily, Sammy and Haruto have their own rooms…so that leaves two left over. There's just enough for Paisley and Torres to have their own rooms…so long as you want to share a room with me." Trunks said looking at Tandy.

"I would love that." Tandy said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Oh…so as much as I love you…I hope you don't want any more kids; there's not a lot of room down here after everyone gets settled. Plus, I had a vasectomy last week…" Trunks admitted sheepishly, worried she wanted more kids; but he didn't want anymore.

"Oh thank Kami. Sorry, I'm glad you said that. I had my tubes tied after Bubby passed away; I just don't want any more kids either. I love my Torres and Paisley very much. I also love Little Lily and Sammy." Tandy said with a smile.

"Yeah, your kids are great as well. I think we'll make a great family." Trunks said kissing Tandy.

"I agree." Tandy said kissing him back.

"Awww!" Bulma cooed happily.

"Yucky!" Lily, Paisley and Sammy all exclaimed at the same time.

"We'll show you Yucky." Trunks, Tandy and Bulma said as they went after their kids with hugs and kisses making them squeal and laugh while Torres and Haruto stood there watching…


	46. Chapter 46

**May:**

"Have a good day at school." Trunks and Tandy said as they dropped Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Haruto and Torres off.

"Bye-bye!" The children called as they walked into the school; Torres was to help Haruto get them all to class.

It had been two months since Tandy, Torres and Paisley moved in with Trunks and his family. It's been a big adjustment, but everyone was settling down at home; and Tandy and Bruiser officially became divorced a few days ago.

Bruiser got the car and the house…but that was it. For some stupid reason he wanted the kids; but they're not his and they don't have his last name…so that didn't happen.

Torres and Haruto have actually become really good friends and hang out often, watching over the girls. Torres often hangs out with Tanzanite, Draco, Leaf, Topaz and Leriac as well; he keeps a very close eye on Topaz because apparently Topaz and Paisley are meant to be.

Lily, Paisley and Sammy just love being sisters and everything; every Friday and Saturday they have sleepovers and end up sharing a room. Of course Sapphire, Clover and now Missy come around as well.

Missy is one of the girls' new friends from school; they are very close. She has orange hair, dull brown eyes, is human and is a compete girly-girl who changes her hair style on a daily basis.

One would think she and Sammy wouldn't get along and would butt heads considering Sammy is a tomboy. But no, they get along really. Just because she's a girly-girl, Missy doesn't try to overly push people into being girly-girls like her; she actually admires Sammy.

Bulma absolutely loves this situation; she's so happy for her baby boy.

Vegeta is just happy that his family is safe, healthy and happy.

Bulla's extremely happy; she got Trunks's old room. And as long as she doesn't have to share her room; she's ecstatic…unless it were to be Goten. But, she got to move into Trunks's old room.

Now, having no choice, Trunks filled Tandy in on what was going on in the future and whatnot. She shocked him by saying it didn't matter as long as she was with him and they were all going to be safe.

They were also told that Tandy and her kids, much like the rest of Lily's friends and family were all immortal unless killed as well; Tandy cried with how happy she was. That meant she and Trunks would be together forever; they would forever be a family.

"So…what would you like to do now? All the kids are in school, dad is training with Goku, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin to become stronger and mom's out shopping." Trunks said looking at Tandy as they got home.

"Shouldn't you be training as well?" Tandy asked confused.

"No; I trained last night; and I'll train again tonight…after the kids are asleep. As long as I train every day, it doesn't matter when. Besides, I'm going to train with Gohan and Goten tonight. So for now, I want to spend time with you…unless you have plans." Trunks said looking at Tandy.

"No, I don't have any plans." Tandy said calmly.

 **~~~~~Warning: Lemon~~~~~**

"So…what would you like to do?" Trunks asked pulling Tandy to him.

"Well…I know what you want to do. And to answer your question; I'm horny too." Tandy said when she felt his length pressing against her thigh.

"I'm so glad. But…had you not wanted to, I would've been fine as well." Trunks said picking her up and carried her to their room.

Once in there, he placed her up against the door and started to hungrily kiss her.

"Trunks…" Tandy moaned out, feeling him push against her.

Trunks didn't say anything; he just removed his shirt and hers while she removed his pants and her skirt.

"I love you so much." Tandy said as she wrapped her legs around Trunks's waist.

"I love you too." Trunks said dry humping her against the door.

"Mmmm…" Tandy moaned out, enjoying Trunks and what he was doing to her.

"Tandy…will you let me mark you?" Trunks asked pushing against her.

"I'd like that…I thought you'd never ask." Tandy said seriously as she looked into his eyes.

"Right here…or do you want to lay in bed?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"In bed." Tandy answered calmly.

Once Tandy said that, Trunks carried her to their bed and placed her down on it. He then let her get situated before climbing on top of her.

"I'm not going to lie to you…this is going to hurt." Trunks said seriously, looking into Tandy's eyes.

"It's ok; I want this." Tandy said as she held onto Trunks's shoulders.

Trunks just smiled at her as he bent his head down and started kissing to find a spot.

Once Trunks found the perfect spot, he started to gently nibble before sinking his fangs in.

Once she felt his fangs in her shoulder, Tandy grabbed a hold of Trunks, arched her back and held back her screams.

Trunks held his position and fangs in her shoulder for about five minutes before removing them while licking up the blood that leaked out from his mark.

"So I'm yours now; nobody can have me except for you?" Tandy asked breathing deeply.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't scream…" Trunks said looking at her.

"Same here…but I'm glad I belong to you." Tandy said happily.

"Same here. Now…let's see what I can do to take our aches away." Trunks said as he reached back and removed her bra.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met." Trunks said staring at her hickey covered breasts.

"You say that every time." Tandy said with a smile.

"I mean it." Trunks said calmly as he started slowly fondling her breasts, rubbing them up, down and around.

"Trunks…" Tandy sighed when she felt him pinching her nipples.

"Do you like this?" Trunks asked, teasing her a little.

"You know I do." Tandy breathed out.

After a few minutes Trunks bent down and started blowing on her wet tits which drove her crazy.

"Trunks, please…don't tease me…" Tandy begged as he continued to just blow on her tits, smiling the entire time.

After a few minutes of "torture," Trunks bent down and finally started kissing licking, sucking and lightly nipping at her left breast.

While his mouth was concentrating on her left breast, his right hand was still fondling her right breasts and his left hand started to travel to her hips; he used his finger to draw random little shapes all over her hips.

After a few minutes he switched everything around; his mouth was now on her right breast while his left hand pinched her tit and his right fingers drew on her hips.

"Trunks…" Tandy moaned out, feeling nothing but pleasure at that very moment.

Even though she was feeling pleasure and wanted to continue that, Tandy flipped Trunks over so she was now on top, sitting on his stomach.

"Now it's your turn. Lay there and be a good boy while I take care of you." Tandy said seriously as she leaned down and kissed him.

Trunks never in his wildest imaginations would've ever thought he'd like a girl to be in control when it came to sex.

While she was kissing him she was teasing him by slowly moving her hips lower and lower onto him.

She giggled a little when she heard Trunks gasp a little when she started biting at his nipples.

"Is my man excited?" Tandy asked cheekily.

"You know it…" Trunks breathed as he pushed her body down, so that she was sitting on his pelvis.

"Trunks…" Tandy growled as she began rocking her hips against him, making him harder.

"You're such a naughty, naughty girl." Trunks said as he held her hips.

"You have no idea just how naughty I can be." Tandy said with a smile as she started rocking her hips faster.

"Oh really now?" Trunks asked as he bucked his hips up towards her.

"Really. But we'll need to save that for a weekend when it's just the two of us." Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"Oh really now?" Trunks asked interested.

"Let's just say, the kids shouldn't be around for any of that…especially Lily. And it probably should only happen once every few months; we can get a little sore for awhile afterwards." Tandy said as she ground her hips into his; she was turning the both of them on with what she was saying.

He got the gist of what she was saying; she was into bondage and all that; stuff that she had hidden deep in her closet back before she moved in said that.

"Well…we'll just have to send the kids away for a weekend then, won't we?" Trunks asked as he sat up.

"Yes; we will." Tandy said as they started moving together.

When they both came, Trunks flipped them back over so he was on top; he then pulled her panties down.

"Are you ready for my finger?" Trunks asked looking up at her, smiling.

"Please Trunks…" Tandy begged as he traced and teased her pussy.

After he heard her beg, Trunks slowly pushed two of his fingers up in her.

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out in pleasure when she felt his fingers pushing and curling inside of her.

"Damnit Tandy… Do you know what you do to me?" Trunks asked ask he began to kiss and suck at her breasts.

"No, what do I do?" Tandy teased as she started rubbing his cock through his boxers.

"You drive me absolutely crazy." Ryou said as he continued to kiss and play.

"You have the same affects on me. Mmmm!" Tandy panted out and then moaned when he curled his fingers again; he also took his thumb and started rubbing her clit with it.

"Someone's getting close… Come on Tandy; cum for me." Trunks said curling his fingers even more.

"Tru-Trunks!" Tandy cried out as she came from his fingers.

"Good girl…" Trunks said pulling his fingers out and licked one of them clean; the other one he let her slowly lick and suck clean…turning them both on even more.

"Damnit Trunks." Tandy breathed before pushing him to the bed so that she could be in control; she pulled his boxers off and threw them elsewhere.

Once his cock was free from its confinements, it sprung up and nearly hit her in the face.

"You're really big today." Tandy said as she grabbed his cock and started pumping him up and down.

"Tandy…" Trunks growled when he not only felt her rubbing him, but she also started to lick his tip.

"Yes master?" Tandy asked, teasing him a little.

"Damnit Tandy…" Trunks growled pushing her head down on him so that she was deep throating him. She didn't seem to mind though; she just started bobbing her head up and down on her own.

'He wants to play rough huh? I can do that.' Tandy thought to herself as she started sucking him off even harder while rubbing his shaft with one hand and playing with his balls with the other.

"Ohh…Tandy!" Trunks yelled as he shot his load down her throat.

"How was that?" Tandy asked looking up at Trunks.

"Really good…but not as good as you're going to feel when I'm done with you." Trunks said pushing her to the bed.

"Now…let's see what Tandy likes." Trunks said as he kissed her before moving down to her neck, to where he marked her, making her shiver. He then moved down to her breasts, kissing each of them before moving down more.

When he got to her stomach he tongued her belly-button for a little bit, teasing her before continued to move down south.

Once he got to her pussy, he teased her by just kissing the top of it for a few minutes.

"Trunks…" Tandy growled out, making him chuckle as he continued to tease her.

"Have patience my love." Trunks said as he moved down some more; he then just started licking her lips, causing Tandy to knock her head back and go crazy.

"Please! Please Trunks!" Tandy begged as she reached down to push his head down.

"Well…since you asked so nicely." Trunks said shoving his tongue deep within her.

"Trunks!" Tandy screamed, arching her back when she not only felt his tongue deep in her, but also his finger rubbing her clit and nub.

She came screaming for him a few minutes later.

"How was that?" Trunks asked leaning over her while she panted.

"Amazing…" Tandy breathed out.

"I'm glad…so are you ready?" Trunks asked placing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Tandy breathed out.

"I have a very important question for you." Trunks said calmly.

"And what's that?" Tandy asked looking up at him.

"Are you a virgin?" Trunks asked joking with her.

"Oh yeah… I'm totally a virgin." Tandy said sarcastically before pulling him down to kiss him passionately.

While kissing, he pushed right in causing her to moan out into his mouth.

"Trunks…you're so big inside of me; I can feel it all the way inside of my stomach today… You must've really needed me." Tandy breathed out with a smile.

"You have no idea. You're so tight today…" Trunks grunted as he started pushing in an out of her.

"Trunks…please go faster." Tandy begged out.

At her request, Trunks started speeding up; he also started going harder.

"Oh Trunks…" Tandy moaned as she held onto him.

Unlike Iris and Bruiser, Trunks and Tandy could keep up with each other.

"Trunks…" Tandy moaned as she came.

"Ok…your turn." Tandy said flipping them over so she was on top.

"Let's see what you've got." Trunks said looking at her.

"I'll make you regret those words." Tandy said with a smile as she started rocking her hips back and forth at a fast pace.

After a few minutes she started bouncing up and down on him, making Trunks grunt and groan.

Once Tandy thought that she was in control, Trunks grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her to show her who was really "boss."

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out, cumming all over him before falling forwards.

"Can you continue?" Trunks asked rubbing her back; he was still hard inside of her.

"Of course. I mean…you still have to take me from behind." Tandy said climbing off of him and getting on her hands and knees.

"I love you so much…" Trunks said as he got positioned.

"Oh my Kami; Trunks!" Tandy screamed as soon as he started taking her.

This was one of their favorite positions; he got deeper and she just felt nothing except for bliss.

"Tandy…your pussy feels so good like this…" Trunks grunted out as he held her hips.

"Not as good as your cock feels deep inside of me…" Tandy panted.

"We'll see about that." Trunks said as he started going harder until she came.

He was getting close; they could both feel it with how much his cock was quivering.

He pulled out, flipped her over and pushed right back in.

"Tandy, I'm going to cum soon. Can I cum inside of you?" Trunks asked pushing in and out of her.

"Yes; please cum inside. I want to feel your essence inside of me. OH!" Tandy cried as she came hard.

"Tandy…" Trunks grunted and groaned as he came deep inside of her.

"I forgot to ask if you were on any type of birth control…" Trunks said smiling as he lay on top of her, still leaking cum into her.

"You didn't have a condom?" Tandy asked, joking back with him.

 **~~~~~End Lemon~~~~~**

After a few minutes Trunks rolled off of her and laid next to her, pulling her to him so that she could lay her head on his shoulder while she covered them up.

"I love you so much." Trunks said kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too." Tandy said happily as she hugged him.

"However, there is one girl I love so much more." Trunks said getting Tandy's attention.

"I feel the same way; my kids come first as well." Tandy said, knowing he was talking about Lily.

"That brings me to my next subject…I do have a few important things to ask you." Trunks said being serious.

"Oh and what would that be?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Will you marry me? I have a ring…but it's in my pants pocket. I was going to ask you earlier, but then this happened. So I figured this could wait until after. Yes, Lily is the most important girl of my life; but you're a very close second." Trunks asked holding onto Tandy.

"Trunks…I would love to marry you! Yes; yes I'll marry you. But, I'm not having any more kids." Tandy said seriously.

"I'm so glad. And no; I don't want any more kids either. I love the ones we have. That brings me to my next question. I've already talked to Lily about this; she's really hoping you say yes. She was also hoping you'd say yes to marrying me. But anyways…would you want to legally adopt Lily as your own?" Trunks asked seriously causing Tandy to sit up and look directly at him.

"Are you sure about?" Tandy asked seriously.

"Yes, I am; I have never been more sure in my entire life… Well, except for when I decided to keep Lily. But you get what I'm saying.

"Trunks… Yes, I would love to adopt Lily as my own; she is one of the sweetest little girls I've ever met. I didn't know you were going to ask me to marry you, but I talked to Torres and Paisley about the same thing. Trunks, would you legally adopt them?" Tandy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes. If we're going to be a family, it only makes since. And their father isn't in the picture; he signed away his rights before he moved out of the country with his new girlfriend." Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"Then it's settled; you'll adopt Lily and I'll adopt Torres and Paisley. And they're ok with this?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"Yeah; they want a father who's around and won't beat them." Tandy said somewhat sadly.

"And Lily needs a mother; she wants a mother badly." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm so happy; we're going to be a really family." Tandy said happily.

"Yes, we are." Trunks said happily.

"Now the question is…who will be the flower girl when we get married?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Why not both of them?" Trunks suggested.

"That's a great idea; they can each have a side." Tandy said happily.

"And the ring bearer?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks; he knew she was talking about Torres and Haruto.

"We could have them both; I don't care. Torres can bring your ring and Haruto can bring mine or vice versa. I mean we should ultimately ask them all if they want this." Trunks said calmly as he held onto Tandy.

"Yes, I agree. Where do you come up with these ideas?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"I like to think of all the kids…" Trunks said happily.

"What about Sammy? Wouldn't she like to be a flower girl?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Can you say that without laughing? That girl hates wearing dresses more than Lily; she even said she wouldn't ever be caught dead in one." Trunks said remembering when Bulma tried to get her to wear a pretty dress.

"That's true. At least Lily will wear a dress; and Paisley loves dresses. But we should still find something for Sammy." Tandy said calmly.

"Yes, I agree." Trunks said with a smile.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Well…we'd better get cleaned up and get the place cleaned before we have to get the kids." Trunks said as he sat up.

"Yes…" Tandy said as she got out of bed.

After they got cleaned in a nice hot shower, Trunks and Tandy worked on cleaning their apartment like home.

"Trunks…do you ever think about moving out and finding your own place?" Tandy asked once they finished cleaning.

"It was a thought…" Trunks sighed.

"But?" Tandy asked curiously.

"The girls; Lily, Paisley and Sammy are all like sisters. I mean so are Sapphire and Clover and even their new friend Missy; but these three live together and are really close. I wouldn't want to separate them until they are older and can comprehend it all. Why do you ask; do you want to move out?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy; he would if she wanted.

"No, I don't want to move out. I was just asking on behalf of one of my ex friends. You remember Katie?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…she was your annoyingly nosey friend who just had to know everything." Trunks said making faces.

"Yeah, that's her. Well, we're not friends anymore. She got Lance, Torres's and Paisley's sperm donor drunk and had sex with him right after Torres was born. Me, being stupid forgave him…but I dropped her right then and there. Anyways, I saw her shortly after you got Lily; she was shocked to find out that you were living at home with your parents. Not so much that you having a kid; she said she knew that was going to happen. But she should talk; she's had five abortions since she was seventeen. She finally had a kid and kept it. But anyways, not that it was any of my business, but I couldn't help but wonder why you were still living at home after awhile. I understand your parents were helping you at first. But after that…but I get it now. You and your family are close. And that's one of the things about your family that I love so much. I can't stand my family; my parents are too controlling and my brothers do whatever they say no matter what. Did you know that when I got pregnant with both Torres and Paisley, they wanted…no they demanded that I get an abortion or they'd kick me out? I didn't want that, so I just left, got a job and moved in with their father. I haven't looked back or spoken to them since…and I don't plan to. I love Torres and Paisley more than anything; and I couldn't imagine my life without them." Tandy said a bit sadly.

"Hey…come here. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. And no matter what, you will always have my family; they love you like crazy." Trunks said holding her.

"Thank you." Tandy said hugging him back.

"So…when do you want to get married?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"Well…we'll have to plan everything and all that." Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"Trust me when I say…when mom finds out she'll have the whole thing planned in a few weeks." Trunks said thinking about what his mother was capable of.

"She'll let us pick what we want right?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"She'll listen to what you want; me, she'll ignore." Trunks said smiling.

"Well…I guess maybe by the end of summer before they start school again." Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"I'd like that. But I'd get married to you whenever; I'm just happy to be with you." Trunks said smiling.

"It's so hard to believe they'll be graduating kindergarten next month and then moving onto first grade in a few months. Just wait until they're teenagers." Tandy said making Trunks flinch.

"I don't want to think about that…I don't want to think about Lily and Haruto having sex just yet… I like him and I know he'll take care of her…but no…" Trunks said panicking.

"We can always have talks with them…" Tandy started.

"Oh trust me, I will. But…once they reach a certain age, because of their Nekodian genes, she'll go into heat and neither of them will be able to control how they feel. It's inevitable that they'll probably start having sex between the time she's fourteen or fifteen…" Trunks sighed.

"So he'll be seventeen or eighteen then?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Yep; but I know he'll take care of her. And I believe age is just a number. But I don't want to talk or think about that anymore right now." Trunks said sitting there.

"Ok…I guess I'll have to worry about the Doggo in Torres and Paisley as well… Ok. Yep. How long do we have before we have to get them?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Two hours…" Trunks sighed.

"Do you want to watch "Nightmare on Kale Ave?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Sure." Trunks said smiling; he loved horror movies.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Daddy!" "Mommy!" Lily and Paisley yelled running to Trunks and Tandy, Haruto, Sammy and Torres walking slowly behind them.

"How was your day?" Trunks and Tandy asked at the same time.

"Horrible…" They all answered at the same time.

"Why, what happened?" They asked at the same time.

"Oh good; Mr. Briefs and Ms. Sands…" The principal said walking over.

"What seems to be the problem?" Trunks asked noticing a look in his eyes.

"Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Haruto and Torres have all been suspended for the rest of the week." The principal said calmly.

"For what?" Trunks and Tandy asked at the same time, shocked.

"Fighting." The principal said calmly, shocking Trunks and Tandy.

"What?!" The two yelled.

"Trunks, Tandy…" Mr. Waterson said walking over.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked picking Lily up.

"Lily and Paisley punched some kids in the face. And then Sammy, Haruto and Leriac Waterson got involved and started hitting the kids as well. And then Torres just left his classroom and also started pulling kids away, but ended up getting hit, so he started hitting kids as well.

"The older kids were picking on us because of our ears…" Lily and Paisley said at the same time.

"Daddy said never to hit someone unless they hit you first." Lily said softly.

"Its self defense…" Paisley said adding to what Lily said.

"So why are they getting suspended? What about the kids who were picking on them? And more importantly why the hell weren't we called?" Tandy asked pissed off while Lily hid her face in Trunks's shoulder.

"There they are." Some kid said pointing at everyone.

"Why aren't they being expelled? Why are they only being suspended? Why are their kind even allowed here?" The mother asked enraged while the father tried to calm her down.

"I was going to ask why your kids beating on my daughters and picking on their ears and such in the first place? But I guess I get why you unintelligent twit!" Tandy exclaimed pissed off.

"Ok…Ms. Sands, you need to calm down." The principal said trying to defuse the situation.

"No. You know what? Screw you; I'm pulling my kids out of this school after this year ends. I'll home school them if I have to. I'll be out in the car." Tandy said as calmly as she could as she took Torres, Paisley and Sammy to the car.

"Daddy…I don't want to come back here…" Lily said sadly.

"It's ok baby; you don't have to. Come on Haruto." Trunks said as he took left with Haruto right behind him.

He looked back at Mr. Waterson; he knew this wasn't his fault. He also had a feeling he would be pulling Leriac and quitting that job.

They drove home in silence.

"How was school? What's going on?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta were sitting outside; they just got home.

So Trunks and Tandy explained to them what happened after sending the kids inside.

"That's horrible. So Lily's not going back to school period?" Bulma asked curiously.

"No…I'm not sending her somewhere where she's going to be hurt. I'll figure something out." Trunks sighed.

"Figure this out; they don't need school. It's a waste of time…" Vegeta said annoyed.

"I can teach them…" Bulma offered.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Yeah, why not? I have all the proper training and degrees." Bulma said seriously.

"I know a place you can use." Mr. Waterson said coming up the walk.

 **An Hour Later:**

So they all talked for an hour and it was decided that Mr. Waterson, Bulma and two others would teach the children who were being bullied for being different at a special school of their own.

Trunks and Tandy also told everyone that they were planning on getting married in August and that Trunks would be adopting Torres and Paisley and that Tandy would be adopting Lily. Everyone was ecstatic; Bulma decided they needed a party to celebrate everything they had learned today…

* * *

For the characters I forgot to mention:

Tandy is a short girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes; she is also half fairy and half human making Torres and Paisley half Doggo and half fairy.

Torres is tall for being part fairy; he gets his size from his father. He has dark brown hair and yellow eyes. He, like is sister Paisley is half Doggo and half fair.


	47. Chapter 47

**July:**

It was only a month and a few weeks before Trunks and Tandy would be getting married.

"Daddy?" "Mommy?" Lily and Paisley asked as they and Torres went up to them while Haruto and Sammy stood in the background.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks and Tandy asked looking at the three.

"When are you getting married?" Lily and Paisley asked softly.

"At the end of next month. Why do you ask?" Trunks and Tandy answered and asked.

"So we're not sisters and brother yet?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course you are. Just because we're not married yet; doesn't make you not family. We are all family." Tandy said gently.

"Who said otherwise?" Trunks asked confused causing the girls to look back at Torres.

"Torres!" Tandy exclaimed shocked.

"What? I was always told that you had to be married to be a family. That's what you always said when you were with _him_ … He always said now we're a family once you were married." Torres said referring to Bruiser.

"Oh Torres…but I never did. I think I only said that after Bubby was born because I never felt comfortable with Bruiser…but I was stupid and stayed with him. But Trunks is the one I'm meant to be with…that we're meant to be with. Him and Lily; they _are_ our family now. And they will take care of us like we'll take care of them." Tandy said looking at Torres and Paisley.

"And believe it or not, you're mother is not stupid; she was just lost, much like me. But, if we had never been with our previous…people, we would've never had you. And to us, you three are most important. And like Tandy said, they are our family now." Trunks said calmly looking at all three kids.

"Tandy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, what is it Lily?" Tandy asked softly.

"Can I call you mommy or do I have to wait?" Lily asked softly.

"No, you don't have to wait; you can call me whatever you'd like." Tandy said softly, tears in her eyes.

"But I want to call you mommy…" Lily said softly.

"Then you can call me mommy." Tandy said with a smile.

"If she can call mommy mommy, can I call you daddy?" Paisley asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Trunks said calmly.

"Yay!" Lily and Paisley cried happily hugging Trunks and Tandy before running.

"You don't have to call me dad if you don't want to; you can call me whatever you want." Trunks said looking at a confused Torres.

"I don't know what to think or do…" Torres said confused.

"Torres, look at me. Trunks and I love you very much. I know you've never had a father like figure to look up to…but now you've got Trunks. You can go to him for whatever. And like he said, you don't have to call him dad; no one is pushing you into anything you don't want to do. I know the girls are happy and want this…but do you not want us to get married?" Tandy asked looking at her son.

"What? No; I want you to get married. I really like Trunks…I just didn't realize we were family already. I just always thought a person had to be married for that." Torres said simply.

"No… When you find that special person…the person you're meant to be with. Everything changes. You just know. Trunks is my person; we're meant to be. And since we're meant to be, we're a family; we all a family. Trunks, me, you, Paisley and Lily; we're family now." Tandy said calmly, looking into Torres's eyes.

"Ok." Torres said happily as he walked away.

"Give him time…he'll come around." Tandy sighed looking at Trunks.

"It's perfectly fine; he can have all the time he needs." Trunks said with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Tandy said kissing Trunks.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you; you're so kind and caring." Trunks said kissing her back.

"Hello girls and Haruto." Bulma said as Lily, Paisley and Sammy came running by; Haruto was just walking closely behind.

"Hi" "Gramma!" "Mommy!" "Mrs. Bulma." Lily, Paisley, Sammy and Haruto all said as they went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked walking by Bulma, noticing her tears.

"Nothing. The girls and Haruto ran by. Haruto still calls me Mrs. Bulma; but the girls…Lily and Paisley called me grandma and Sammy called me mommy." Bulma said happily as Trunks and Tandy came by.

"That's ok. Lily is now calling Tandy mommy." Trunks said with a smile.

"And Paisley is calling Trunks daddy." Tandy said happily.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Today is one of the best days ever!" Bulma said happy for Trunks and Tandy as she hugged the crap out of them.

"What about Torres?" Vegeta asked; he had seen him walk outside and he's been on the swings ever since.

"He's a little confused, but he's happy for us. I don't think he knows what to call Trunks other than his name. So we're going to give him his space with that and let him figure it out on his own." Tandy said calmly.

"That's great too." Bulma said happily.

"Yeah…" Tandy and Trunks sighed.

"Are you two getting excited? The big day's coming up soon." Bulma said happily.

"Yes, very." Trunks and Tandy said with big smiles.

"So…how is this all working out with flower girls, ring bearers and such?" Bulma asked knowing exactly that this isn't going to be a traditional wedding.

"Both Lily and Paisley will be flower girls. Torres and Haruto will bring the rings; Torres bringing his mom mine and Haruto bringing me Tandy's. Sammy will hold the bouquet for Tandy until it's time to hand it to her. Gohan and Goten will both be my best man…so best men. Piccolo and Tien will be my groomsmen. And then Tandy has her maid of honor and bridesmaids." Trunks said not knowing who Tandy picked out.

"My maid of honor is my best friend Stormy and then my bridesmaids will be my friends, Panda, Collie and Luna." Tandy said happily.

"Do you know who will be officiating the wedding?" Bulma asked looking at the happy couple.

"We were thinking Master Roshi…" Trunks and Tandy said at the same time.

"Ok then. Where did you want the wedding?" Bulma asked looking at the two; she was planning the wedding for them…taking in most of their ideas.

"The beach in the evening as the sun is setting. You know; the one where we had the bonfire. Tandy took care of reserving that spot about…" Trunks explained forgetting when she reserved the spot.

"Last month." Tandy said finishing for Trunks.

"That's so great!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

"What if it rains?" Vegeta asked, eating an apple.

"We have awnings." Trunks replied calmly.

"Also there are shelters at the beach that I've also reserved just in case." Tandy said with a smile.

"See Vegeta; they're on top of it all." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok…let's go downstairs. Trust me when I say this; you don't want to see or hear what's about to happen here… Crap, get Torres first." Trunks said ushering Tandy to get her son and get downstairs as his parents were about to have sex…

 **The Big Day:**

Tandy, Lily, Paisley, Sammy and her friends were in a RV that Bulma rented getting ready while Trunks, Haruto, Torres and the guys were getting ready in a different RV.

Over the last month and a half Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Haruto and Torres practiced to get their jobs at the wedding just right; they all wanted this to be perfect.

The day was perfect out; the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There wasn't a dark cloud in the sky.

Lily, Paisley and Sammy were wearing very pretty matching light blue dresses with ribbons in their hair and on their dresses with matching shoes and big blue bows on the back.

Lily had her hair up in a nice, simple long ponytail.

Paisley had her hair up in pigtails with multiple buns tied into them.

Sammy had her hair up in long, low, curly pigtails with a single braid in the bangs.

When Tandy came out of her dressing room she was wearing a long, slim baby blue strapless dress with a lighter blue shawl over her shoulders and a light blue veil over her head. The front of her dress was decorated in stitched in flowers and some beads. Her hair was up in a very tight bun.

"Very pretty…" Lily, Paisley and Sammy said in amazement.

"Thank you. You three look very beautiful as well." Tandy said looking at the girls.

"Thank you." Lily and Paisley said happily.

"Thanks…" Sammy mumbled with a smile; she was forced into wearing a dress and bows. Don't get her wrong, she was happy for them and all; she just hated wearing dresses.

Haruto and Torres were wearing almost matching suits except for Haruto had a red tie and Torres had a black one.

Haruto's hair, they took out of its ponytail and brushed it out; it still looks a little messy.

Torres had short hair so they just brushed his out nicely.

Trunks was wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes; his hair was down like normal, just brushed better.

"Hey in there, it's time to get going." Bulma and Vegeta said to Tandy and Trunks at the same time in their respective RVs.

"Ok." The two of them said at the same time.

"Come on girls, you're up first." Bulma said getting Lily, Paisley and Sammy while Trunks came out with Haruto and Torres.

Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo and Tien were all already up there waiting patiently as first the bridesmaids walked down followed by the maid of honor and then Sammy with the bouquet.

When Lily, Paisley, Haruto and Torres walked down everyone cooed happily, making them all blush as Lily and Paisley dropped their rose petals slowly, like instructed during practice. They were just the cutest things anyone had seen.

Everyone stood up after everyone was up front for Tandy, who had just walked in.

'Wow…she's so beautiful…' Trunks thought to himself.

"We are gathered here in the presence of God, family and friends to unite Trunks Briefs and Tandy Anita in holy matrimony. … Let us pray." Mater Roshi started his speech and then had everyone bow their heads and pray.

"You may all be seated." He said after a few minutes before continuing.

…

"Do you Trunks Briefs take Tandy Anita to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer?" Master Roshi asked looking at Trunks.

"I do." Trunks said causing Tandy and his mother to cry.

"And do you Tandy Anita take Trunks Briefs to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer?" Master Roshi asked looking at Tandy.

"I do." Tandy said with a smile.

"Well then, by the power invested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Master Roshi said with a smile as Trunks and Tandy kissed.

The wedding ceremony took about half an hour and then the after party started.

Trunks and Tandy had their first dance to Savage Garden's _I Knew I Loved You_.

Trunks and Bulma and Tandy and Vegeta danced to Josh Groban's _You Raise Me Up_.

Trunks danced with Lily to Heartland's _I Loved Her First_.

Trunks danced with Paisley and Tandy danced with Torres to Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me.

Everyone danced to the _Cha Cha Slide_ , _Cupid Shuffle_ and the _Macarena_ and many other songs.

Even though it was Trunks's and Tandy's wedding, the children stole the show when it came to Aerosmith's _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_.

Lily and Haruto, Paisley and Topaz, Sammy and Leriac, Draco and Clover, Sapphire and Tanzanite and Torres and Missy were all slow dancing; they learned from watching the adults; Leaf was sleeping in a corner.

Bulla and Goten were nowhere to be found. It didn't take Vegeta or Chi-Chi long to find them making love in a sea shed.

"You are so lucky it's your brother's wedding…" Vegeta mumbled as he turned around so they could get dressed.

"And you…really at your best friend's wedding?" Chi-Chi asked facing away from not only Goten and Bulla, but also Vegeta.

After all that was done and over with, they all went back to the party where the little kids had pretty much all fallen asleep.

Bulma had gotten so many pictures that night…of everything except her daughter and Goten making love.

 **Later That Night:**

"Ok you two, have fun. Don't worry about the kids; Vegeta and I got them." Bulma said as she held onto Torres; Vegeta had Lily, Sammy and Paisley.

"Ok; thank you." Trunks and Tandy said as they left for their honey moon.

"Well come on dear; let's put the kids to bed." Bulma said as they carried the kids inside…


	48. Chapter 48

**Five Days Later:**

"We're home!" Trunks called as he and Tandy walked in through the front door.

"Welcome back. How was your honeymoon; did you have fun?" Bulma asked making faces.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed embarrassed.

"Where are the kids?" Tandy asked; it sounded quiet.

"Oh, Piccolo took all the kids for the day…" Bulma said calmly.

"By choice?" Trunks asked kind of shocked.

"No; he lost a bet to me. Your mother and I needed time together and so I bet the Namekian I could beat him in an arm wrestling contest; I beat him three times." Vegeta said proud of himself.

"Dad…" Trunks sighed with his head hung.

"How long has he had them for?" Tandy asked curious.

"Two hours more than he should have…" Bulma sighed.

"I'll go find them…" Trunks sighed.

"Can I go with?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Of course." Trunks said with a smile as she climbed onto his back; he knew exactly where Piccolo was…and you could only get there by teleporting.

"I just hope he's sane…" Trunks sighed right before teleporting.

 **On Namek:**

When Trunks and Tandy arrived on Namek they found all the kids running around happily.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Lily cried running to Trunks; she was the first to notice them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Paisley cried happily, running to them as well.

"Hey you two; where's your brother?" Tandy asked as Lily hugged Trunks and Paisley hugged Tandy.

"You mean Mr. Grumpy-pants? He's hiding in one of the houses." Paisley and Lily said at the same time.

"Why is he grumpy?" Tandy asked as they set Lily and Paisley down.

"I don't know…" Lily said softly.

"Something about a video game…" Paisley said simply.

"Of course…" Tandy mumbled.

"Hey…how was your honeymoon?" Piccolo asked walking over.

"It was nice. How are you doing?" Trunks asked looking at Piccolo.

"I'm just fine…even though I got roped into watching _all_ the kids. But they've all been good. And I think if it weren't for Draco, Leaf, Clover, Haruto, Tanzanite, Leriac and Topaz I might've gone insane…especially with Missy and Torres; they kept them all in line…well sort of…" Piccolo explained.

"What was wrong with those two?" Trunks and Tandy asked confused.

"Missy is a good kid, but she was the most hyper out of all of them. And no offence, but all Torres did was complain about having to come here because he was in the middle of some game. So he's been in my place sulking." Piccolo explained.

"Hello." Haruto said calmly.

"Hi Haruto. Can you three go get all the others; we're going to go home in a little bit." Trunks said to Lily, Paisley and Haruto.

"Yes, of course." Lily and Paisley said happily while Haruto followed them.

"Can you bring us our son?" Tandy asked seriously.

"Of course." Piccolo said going into his house.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

"Finally; you're home…" Torres said, but stopped when he seen their faces.

"Torres…what did I say if you were to complain about going somewhere?" Tandy asked seriously.

"I was in the middle of a level!" Torres exclaimed.

"I don't care. If someone tells you that you have to go somewhere, you listen; no ifs ands or buts. When we get home you will turn your system off; and you will not play it for a week." Tandy said seriously.

"But I'm in the middle of a level!" Torres complained.

"I don't care. You've been very disrespectful of Mr. Piccolo. You start by complaining because you have to get off the system. And then you complain the entire time you're here. You could've and should've been outside along with your sisters and the others playing. Now one more complaint from you and you won't have your system for a month. Do I make myself clear?" Tandy asked seriously, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Trunks, can't you help me out here?" Torres asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm sorry buddy…I agree with your mother. When I was your age, I was outside more than I was on video games…" Trunks said calmly, looking at Torres.

"Fine… I'm sorry." Torres mumbled and then sincerely said.

"Thank you. Now when we get home, you can finish your level or whatever it is and then you unplug it and I get it for a week." Tandy said calmly.

"Thank you!" Torres said happily as he stood there.

"Otay; we found everyone!" Lily and Paisley said happily.

"Let's see…"

Lily

Paisley

Sammy

Sapphire

Clover

Missy

Torres

Haruto

Tanzanite

Leriac

Draco

Leaf

Topaz

"That's everyone." Trunks and Tandy said at the same time.

"Ok…so are you ready to head home then?" Piccolo asked calmly.

"Yes!" Everyone said at that same time.

"Ok. Everyone say their goodbyes for now; Draco, Leaf and Clover are staying here." Trunks, Tandy and Piccolo said at the same time.

"Ok…" All the children mumbled before saying their goodbyes and hugs.

"Did you all have fun?" Bulma asked happily when they all got back.

"Yes." They all answered while Piccolo teleported back home.

"Good; I'm glad. Missy, Leriac, Topaz, Sapphire and Tanzanite, your parents are on their way now." Bulma said simply.

"Awww…" The girls complained.

"It's time for them to go home; you played all day. And you'll see each other when you start school." Bulma said calmly.

"Ok…" They all said looking at each other.

"Daddy…I don't want to go back to that school." Lily said softly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's ok Lily; you're not going back to that school. You and your friends will be going to a school created by grandma, Mr. Waterson and a few other teachers. No one is going to make fun of or hurt you anymore." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

"Who's all going to be in this school?" Torres asked before he went to finish his level.

"You, Paisley, Lily, Sammy, Haruto, Sapphire, Clover, Missy, Draco, Leaf, Tanzanite, Topaz and Leriac and possibly a few others; also, everyone will be in their respective grades. So, boys, you will all be in third grade and girls, you will be in first grade." Bulma explained simply.

"Don't worry Haruto, Leriac; Lily and Sammy will be just fine. And you'll be in the same building." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok…" Haruto and Leriac mumbled.

"I'll talk to your teacher and during breaks and such I'll get him to allow you to go check up on them." Trunks explained.

"Ok." Haruto and Leriac said looking at Lily and Sammy.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

Everyone had left and Torres was finishing up on his game while Lily, Paisley and Sammy were sitting with Trunks and Tandy talking about their days without them…


	49. Chapter 49

So it was back to school:

Bulma was both the science and math teachers for all grades

Trunks and Gohan were the physical education teachers; Trunks for the girls and Gohan for the boys

Mr. Waterson was the 3rd grade homeroom teacher

Mrs. Henderson was the 3rd grade homeroom teacher for special needs children

Mr. Waterson's husband, Mr. Waterson was the 1st grade homeroom teacher for special needs children

Ms. Ulma was the 1st grade homeroom teacher

Chi-Chi was the cooking teacher and one of the lunch ladies

Tandy was the art teacher and one the other lunch ladies

Aquamarine was the music teacher and the final lunch lady

There were 4th & 5th graders as well; they were taught by Mrs. Crysta (4th) and Mrs. Sten (5th)

Vegeta and Piccolo taught self defense classes to those who wanted them and got their parents' permission

Everyone (the adults) were surprised to see just how many children had been bullied because of physical or mental differences.

"I can't believe that so many children have been bullied. I figured we'd have a few extra children; but nothing like this." Bulma said looking as families started flooding in.

Most of the families were non-human with physical features; and most of them had learning disabilities.

There were humans coming in with learning disabilities and some humans who were abused mercilessly for no real reason at all.

"Well, I guess we should all get to our rooms." Tandy said with a smile.

"Yes, we should." Trunks said as they all went their separate ways.

 **1st Grade Mr. Waterson's Class:**

"Hello class; my name is Mr. Waterson and I will be your teacher this year. I'm going to start with roll call. So when your name called, please raise your hand. Do you all understand?" Mr. Waterson asked looking at everyone.

"Yes Mr. Waterson!" His class called in response.

Storm Atta

Lily Briefs

Paisley Briefs

Sammy Briefs

Missy Cassum

Sapphire Ice

Clover Kin

Ichigo Lentil

Momo Maze

Lenny Niko

Harvey Ollie

Kristoff Stuber

Ray Topper

"That seems to be everyone." Mr. Waterson said happily.

"So today we will be getting to know one another…" Mr. Waterson started.

 **3rd Grade Mr. Waterson's Class:**

"Hello class; I am Mr. Waterson and I will be your third grade teacher this year. Some of you may recognize me as your kindergarten teacher from way back when you were in my class a few years ago or just last year for some of you. You are here because you went through normally or because you were in kindergarten last year, but were supposed to be in higher grades…or you were able to skip a grade. So now, let's go over roll call; you all know how I do it. Stand up when you hear your name called off." Mr. Waterson said looking around his classroom.

"Yes Mr. Waterson!" The class called.

Naru Attica

Chloe Brown

Draco Kin

Leaf Kin

Tanzanite Gem

Mika Hale

Nica Hale

Rica Hale

Leriac Waterson

Haruto

Iggy

Neko

Zen

"That seems to be everyone. Well, I'm certainly glad you're all in my class this year. I think most of you know one another; but just in case, we're all going to get to know each other. So Naru, we'll start with you." Mr. Waterson said calmly looking at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

 **End of the Day:**

So, the day went smoothly; there was no bullying and no one got hurt. And both Haruto and Leriac somehow made it through the day without checking on Lily and Sammy multiple times. Both Mr. Waterson's and Mr. Waterson's classes had art, music and physical education together.

All the boys are in Vegeta's and Piccolo's self defense class with a few older girls.


	50. Chapter 50

"How is Lily doing?" Bulma asked when Trunks came upstairs.

"She's still sick; but she is lot better than she was just a few days ago. Haruto refuses to leave her side…so he'll probably end up sick next. Unless he has a super immune system and doesn't get sick often." Trunks said calmly.

"There's something about that boy…" Vegeta said walking inside.

"Aside from him being Raditz's son?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"I don't care whose kid he is; he's a good kid. And he's been nothing but good to Lily; I also believe he's good for her. He's not a bad kid." Trunks said seriously.

"We're not saying that; we're just saying there's something about him. We know he's a good kid." Bulma said, defending herself and Vegeta.

"Do you want to know Haruto and Lily?" An invisible voice asked out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" Vegeta and Trunks asked defensively as they looked around.

All of the sudden one of the deaths showed up.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"It's not what I want; it's what you want." Death said calmly.

"And what is that?" Trunks asked as Vegeta stood in front of Bulma.

"Information about Haruto and Lily." Death said calmly.

"What about them?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"They've both lived many times before…in a way. Both Haruto and Lily are reincarnations. Granted, they are also their own people; they were reborn to different mothers each time. This is their fifth and final time at being reincarnated. And I say that because they have been given immortality; they can't even be killed…unlike all of you who are immortal unless killed. I'm not sure as to why those two are like that, but they are. Their first life was fifty thousand years ago; he was a prince and she was simple peasant girl he fell in love. He took her as his bride and she was happy to go with him. He was a Saiyan even back then; she was human. They were killed when one of Haruto's enemies attacked them. I do not know what their names were back then, but they were not Haruto and Lily. Their next life was twenty five thousand years ago; they were both simple peasant Saiyans. They were killed by one of Frieza's ancestors. Next was five thousand years ago; they were just children when they died. She was very sick and died of illness and he was killed by an enemy. Finally, their last five was only five hundred years ago. His name was Haru and he was a full Saiyan; her name was Liliana…but he called her Lili and she was full Nekodian. She calls him Haru now; that's why; his name was once just Haru. No, they don't remember any of their past lives; but they retain certain things. He's always been super smart of super protective of her and he never got sick very often. She's never been really smart and has always been super supportive of Haruto and gets sick every now and then. It has been set in stone that these two are always meant to be…since their first lifetime; and no matter their species. They've proven time after time that you can love another no matter what you are. So while they don't remember their past lives; they feel that strong connection. That's why he feels he needs to be by her side at all times. Even though she's powerful this time around; she's still pretty weak. That's why she's an easy target. Raditz also knows of all this; that's why he wants her. He'd be able to force her true powers to come out…which would really hurt her. And because Haruto is his son, he thinks he'll be able to control her even more. However, he has no clue where Haruto is right now; he has no clue that he's with you." Death said explaining everything to a very shocked Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma and Tandy who had recently come upstairs.

"So…they're royalty?" Tandy asked confused.

"Haruto was; he no longer is…not until he marks Lily…which will be at a young age. No I can't tell you when. And Lily was never royalty…not until she was born to Trunks, who is prince of all Saiyans because his father is now King of all Saiyans. And by the way, there are many more full blooded Saiyans out there. Some of them are peaceful like you and some of them are not, much like Raditz." Death explained.

"So they don't have to marry for him to become part of the family?" Bulma asked looking at Death.

"No; he just has to mark Lily as his. Oh and before I go; after tonight you who are half Saiyans will become full and you who are humans that are connected to Saiyans will become full Saiyans as well. The only ones who will not change are Lily and Haruto; they will remain half Saiyan and half Nekodian. Tandy and her family will become half Saiyan and half Doggo." Death explained calmly before disappearing.

"So…that was interesting…" Trunks said while Vegeta just stood there in utter shock.

"Trunks…" Sammy said coming upstairs.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Lily's asking for you." Sammy said seriously.

"Ok; thanks Sammy." Trunks said as he got what he came upstairs for and went back downstairs along with Tandy and followed by Sammy.

"I think it's time we have Sammy move upstairs…" Bulma said calmly.

"Yes, I agree…but how do you think the girls will handle it?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"I don't know…but all but Lily are six; Lily will be six in just a few weeks. They should understand it by now; don't you think?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta.

"I'm not sure. But we should talk to Trunks and Tandy about it as well." Vegeta said honestly.

"Yes, you're right." Bulma said calmly.

 **Downstairs:**

"Lily, how are you feeling?" Trunks asked coming into her room with a wet rag for her forehead; all of theirs were in the wash.

"My head hurts…" Lily mumbled.

"How your tummy feeling?" Trunks asked feeling her forehead; she wasn't warm anymore.

"It's otay; it don't hurt so much anymore." Lily said softly; Haruto was sleeping on his knees with his arms and head on her bed.

"Well that's good; it means you're starting to get better." Trunks said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked placing the rag on her forehead.

"When I'm better can we go get ice cream at the new ice cream place like you promised before I got sick?" Lily asked softly; she was fading into sleep fast.

"Yes, of course; when you're better." Trunks said with a smile as he moved the rag a little to gently kiss her forehead.

"I love you daddy." Lily said before she passed out.

"I love you too baby." Trunks said with a smile.

"How are they?" Tandy asked when Trunks came out of Lily's room.

"Lily just passed out; but she's starting to feel better. She asked for ice cream at the new ice cream place down town. And Haruto's sleeping on his knees with his head on her bed." Trunks said calmly with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad; Paisley's getting better as well." Tandy said with a smile.

"That's so great. What's up?" Trunks asked just as his parents came downstairs.

"We just wanted to talk to you about Sammy." Bulma said seriously.

"You want her to move upstairs into Bulla's old room." Trunks said looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

"How'd you…?" Bulma asked in shock.

"Well, it's kind of obvious…" Trunks sighed.

"Right. Well, we think it's the right time. The girls are six years old now and we did adopt Sammy; it's only right she's upstairs with us." Bulma said seriously.

"Yes, we agree." Trunks and Tandy said at the same time.

"Wait, you do?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Of course; she's your daughter. And it's not like they won't be able to see each other. And then we can use that room for when the girls have sleepovers or a study." Tandy said calmly.

"Sure, they may not be happy about it; but this is how it should be." Trunks said seriously.

"We're so glad you agree with us." Bulma said relieved.

"Well you're right; it's about time." Trunks said calmly.

"Hi mommy and daddy." Sammy said walking out of her room; she got over her fever and cold yesterday.

"Hi baby. So…we need to talk." Bulma said seriously.

"About what?" Sammy asked confused.

"We all think it's time for you to upstairs with us." Vegeta said calmly.

"What about Lily and Paisley?" Sammy asked confused.

"They'll still live down here with their parents; you need to be upstairs with us." Bulma said seriously.

"So…you do want me upstairs?" Sammy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course; why wouldn't we?" Bulma and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"Because…I'm just suppose to stay out of your way and live in the basement." Sammy said sadly.

"No baby…you get to live upstairs with us; we're your parents and we love you. It's just how it's supposed to be. Just like Torres, Paisley and Lily should be with their parents. And you'll still see each other every day. I mean you all live in the same house." Bulma said with a smile.

"I love you!" Sammy cried as she hugged both Bulma and Vegeta

"I love you two as well." Sammy said as she hugged Trunks and Tandy.

"And we all love you as well." Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Tandy all said hugging her back…


	51. Chapter 51

"Happy birthday Lily!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

"Thank you!" Lily exclaimed back happily.

Not only was celebrating her birthday with family and friends; but they were also celebrating Christmas together.

Bulma had rented a cabin in the mountains in October for family and friends for Lily's birthday and Christmas.

Lily was now six and Haruto was eight…but he would be nine next month.

Lily had just finished opening her presents when something outside caught her attention; it actually had her in a trance. She dropped what she was doing and just went after whatever it was that had her attention.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

Haruto was the first to notice that Lily was missing.

"Have you seen Lily anywhere?" Haruto asked going up to Trunks and Tandy.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked right away.

"I looked in her room and the bathroom; she's not anywhere." Haruto said urgently.

"I'm sure she's ok. Paisley, what's wrong?" Tandy asked when she seen Paisley run up out of breath.

"Lily…there's something wrong with her." Paisley said out of breath.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked right away.

"Her eyes are different. She seen a light and just started following it; she wasn't herself." Paisley said panicked.

Haruto just took off, following Lily's footprints.

"Come on guys!" Vegeta and Trunks yelled; they were going to follow Lily's and Haruto's footprints. However, as soon as they got out there, there were no footprints to follow; they had been covered by a new blanket of snow.

"How is that even possible? The snow wasn't coming down this hard just a second ago." Bulma said looking at the snow.

"This ain't normal snow…normal snow wouldn't cover up their footprints this quickly." Vegeta said seriously.

Just then several snow monsters appeared.

"Bulma get back inside; take Chi-Chi, Videl, 18, the girls and the kids downstairs; we'll take care of this! And then we'll find Lily and Haruto and bring them back!" Vegeta yelled as he, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien went to fight.

"Get off our land!" The biggest snow demon yelled throwing a large ball of snow at everyone.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

 **With Haruto & Lily:**

It took him a good fifteen minutes or so, but Haruto eventually seen Lily; she was in the arms of what looked like a lady made of snow.

"So…you've come for her, have you? That doesn't surprise me; you've always come for her." The lady spoke, looking towards Haruto as she held Lily.

"Give her back!" Haruto yelled, standing his ground.

"Such a pretty little girl… Soon, she shall be mine." The lady spoke, moving hair out of Lily's face.

"Who are you?! What do you want with Lily?!" Haruto asked, demanding an answer as he moved closer.

He, however, didn't want to make the lady snap and hurt Lily.

"So you don't remember then… I suppose you are just a child. Back then you were an adult…a prince…that she stole from me." The lady spoke once again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Haruto asked again, this time really pissed off.

"Haru…" Lily said weakly.

"This girl is always getting in my way…" The lady said incasing Lily in an ice crystal.

"What did you do?!" Haruto asked in shock, eyes wide as he looked at a frozen Lily.

"Haruto…if you really love this girl; you have about five minutes to save her. You have to free her from this crystal. But be warned, if you carelessly just smash the crystal to pieces, you'll also smash her to pieces. How will you get her out when you can't smash it because if you try to melt it, you'll get nowhere with how cold it is." The lady said before turning to snow and vanishing.

"Lily!" Haruto yelled running to her.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. But don't you worry; I'll get you out of there. I promise." Haruto said seriously as he promised her.

'How do I get her out without smashing her to pieces or being able to melt it?' Haruto asked himself.

 **About Five Minutes Later:**

Haruto was beating himself up; he couldn't figure out how to get her out.

He tried tapping on the crystal, but it started to crack at the top, so he stopped.

He tried using his heat powers, but as quickly as it melted, it refroze.

He even tried dragging it back to the cabin so he could get help; but every time he got her a few feet, the crystal would go back to where it was originally.

"Lily…I'm so sorry…" Haruto said, crying; he had failed. He had failed not only her, but her family and friends and himself.

Just as the lady started reforming Haruto hugged the crystal around what would be Lily's waist and kissed what would be her cheek.

After he did all that, the crystal started to crack and ended up shattering, releasing Lily from her encasing.

"Well…it seems you really do love the girl. However, you're much too young to actually be kissing on the lips, you still feel so strongly for her…just like you did fifty thousand years ago." The lady said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Haruto asked confused.

"Never you mind that. After a few minutes you'll forget this conversation will have ever happened. You will just think this was a dream." The lady said waving her hands over Haruto and Lily…

 **With The Others:**

One would think that with every Gatling Gun, Kamehameha Wave, Distructo Disk and Solar Flares that went at the snow monsters, they would be destroyed. But no; they just keep regenerating, using the snow on the ground.

"Get off our land!" The snow monsters kept repeating over and over again.

"Damnit!" Vegeta cursed as each and every one of his attacks failed.

"How are we supposed to beat these things?!" Goku asked as he landed in the snow.

"Why do they keep saying this is their land?" Tien asked looking around.

"Come my pets; it is time to leave. We have been beaten once again." A female voice said calmly.

"Who's there?" Krillin asked looking around.

"Snow queen?" Piccolo asked in a joking kind of way when a lady made of snow appeared.

"That's no concern of to you. I think these belong to you." The lady said as an orb popped in front of everyone, revealing Lily and Haruto.

"After tonight you won't remember any of this." The lady said one again waving her hands over everyone.

 **The Next Morning:**

Everyone woke up the next morning everyone woke up feeling like the temperature dropped fifteen or twenty degrees.

"Daddy, I'm cold…" Lily complained as she walked over to Trunks.

"I know baby; we all are." Trunks said picking Lily up while Tandy picked Paisley up.

"The thermostat is broke…" Bulma mumbled annoyed before calling the owner; she was not happy. She was promised everything in this cabin worked and ran perfectly.

"Maybe we should go; the kids can't handle this. In fact, the only ones who can handle this are Aquamarine and her kids and Flake and Tanzanite…" Tandy said calmly.

"She's right…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Ok…I'm sorry everyone." Bulma said sincerely; she wanted this to be perfect.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." Everyone said at the same time as they went to pack everything up and get out of there.

As they were leaving, Lily laid her head on Haruto's shoulder, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush; he hugged her back.

Trunks watched as Lily and Haruto held each other all the way home…


	52. Chapter 52

**March:**

Winter had come and gone and the day that Lily first arrived is fast approaching; Lily will have officially been a part of the family for three years. And of course, Bulma being Bulma is of course throwing a party to celebrate it.

"Lily, is something wrong?" Trunks asked walking into Lily's room.

"No…I'm just tired." Lily said softly.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't have a fever. Did you not sleep last night?" Trunks asked looking at her.

"Not really, no." Lily said softly.

"Why not?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I couldn't…I kept have a bad dream about a bad man coming." Lily said softly, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes; she didn't want to be in trouble.

"Do you know who this bad man is?" Trunks asked calmly.

"No…but he had long red hair and mean red eyes." Lily said softly.

"Do you know what he wants?" Trunks asked gently.

"Any and all Nekodians dead…" Lily said as she started to cry.

"Oh baby, don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." Trunks said as he picked Lily up and rocked her while rubbing her back.

"I won't let anything happen to you either." Haruto said very determined.

All Lily could do was cry and sniffle.

After about ten minutes, Lily passed out. Trunks, instead of waking her decided to just let her sleep; he placed her in her bed.

"Are you going to watch over her?" Trunks asked Haruto calmly, tucking Lily in, not even bothering to look up.

"Yes." Haruto said determined.

"Ok, I'll be back after awhile to check up on her." Trunks said heading out and upstairs.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly.

 **Upstairs:**

"Where's Lily?" Bulma asked right away.

"Sleeping; she was having nightmares about a man with long red hair and red eyes who wants all Nekodians to die. So she didn't sleep very well last night." Trunks explained calmly.

"Why didn't she come to you and Tandy?" Bulma asked curious.

"I'm not sure; she was too upset to try to ask any more questions; so I just comforted her as best as I could." Trunks answered.

"Is Haruto with her?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks seriously.

"Yes; he's watching over her." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. He can at least protect her." Vegeta said looking around.

"What do you know?" Bulma asked looking at Vegeta along with Trunks.

"I know who she's talking about. His name is Fireball; he's from Mars. He hates all races but his own and Saiyans; he's terrified of Saiyans because we're a superior race. Seeing as Haruto has transformed into a Super Saiyan, he's able to fight him off, should he come." Vegeta explained calmly.

"But regardless, they're immortal right? And what of Torres and Paisley; will he come after them?" Tandy asked worried for _all_ of her children.

"Yes, they are immortal; but he can severely hurt them. As for the others, I'm not sure…but probably." Vegeta said freaking Tandy out.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure they're all safe." Trunks promised Tandy.

"Ok…" Tandy said still worried.

"When is this party of yours?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"The day after tomorrow; should I cancel until he's defeated." Bulma asked worried.

"No; we'll bring him right to us." Vegeta said calmly.

"Right. But as a plan Tandy, you get all the kids inside and down to the basement; they'll be safe there." Trunks said agreeing and then came up with a plan to keep the children and Tandy safe.

"Ok." Tandy and Bulma said right away.

 **Downstairs:**

Haruto was watching Lily, playing with her bangs when he noticed she was starting to twitch; she was starting a nightmare.

"Lily…it's ok; it's gonna be ok. I'm right here; I will always be here for you." Haruto said holding onto and gently squeezing her hand to let her know he was there.

However, it didn't seem to help like it normally does.

"Mmmm…" Lily moaned out, ready to scream out.

Haruto did the only thing he could think of; he climbed into bed with her and held her in his arms.

That seemed to do the trick as she instinctively laid her head on his shoulders and took deep breaths; she was essentially breathing in Haruto's scent.

"Haru…" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes; I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Haruto said calmly as he kissed her forehead.

True they were young, but they knew exactly what love was and felt like.

After about fifteen minutes Trunks came back down to check up on Lily.

"Hi." Haruto said, keeping his eyes on Lily.

"Hi? What's going on?" Trunks asked looking at the two.

"Lily started having a nightmare; I wanted her to sleep some more so I climbed into bed with her because I know it helps. I tried squeezing her hand first; but that didn't help." Haruto said honestly.

"Ok… So, I know it would make Lily super happy; but how would you feel about sleeping with her until this is all taken care of?" Trunks asked looking directly at Haruto.

"So, someone is coming?" Haruto asked looking up at Trunks.

"Yes." Trunks answered calmly.

"Then I will stay with and protect her." Haruto said; Lily was his number one priority.

"Ok then. But you do need to sleep as well." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes of course; I'm no good to her exhausted." Haruto said seriously.

"Do you know why she's has these dreams?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

Seeing as Haruto was Raditz's son and Raditz is obsessed with getting Lily; Trunks thought Haruto would know more.

"She's a dream seer. It means that certain dreams of her will come true at some point. Even weird ones that seem like they wouldn't or shouldn't come true; they shouldn't be dismissed. They normally start when the seer is about three; four for a late bloomer." Haruto explained calmly.

"So…she sees the future in her dreams?" Trunks asked kind of shocked.

"That's correct." Haruto answered.

"Can you do that?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"No; I'm not a dream seer. My abilities are fighting; hers are not. Lily is more of a mental and emotional fighter; she can predict, heal and protect. I'm sure she can fight a little, but I doubt it's anything your dad, you, me or your friends. But, if I were you I would probably teach her some things. And you never know; I might be wrong and she could be a great fighter. I'm not psychic so I don't technically know these things; it's just a feeling I have." Haruto explained calmly.

"You're right; you don't know. But it also seems like you don't know yourself all that well either; you might have some psychic abilities." Trunks said with a smile.

"Maybe…" Haruto sighed.

"Your dad put you down a lot didn't he? Goku told me a little about the time they met and my dad told me a lot about him." Trunks said looking at Haruto.

"Yes…my dad would always call me useless and all that. I used to always think that I would hate Lily; it was her fault my dad hated me. He wanted her; he was obsessed with her. She was all powerful or whatever because her mother was the last full Nekodian out there before she died; and you were her father. You are the offspring of Vegeta…even though you were half Saiyan. But now you're full Saiyan…sorry. But then I met her and my views completely changed. I never expected that I would connect with the person I was so jealous of. She is the most important person to me…and I can't explain it." Haruto explained, not taking his eyes off of Lily.

"That's what connecting does. It's also what being a parent does. Before I got Lily I did expect to be a parent for another few years; I didn't think I was ready. But then I got Lily and everything changed. And then I thought it would just be her and me…until I met up with Tandy again; and then we connected, got married and blended our families. Also, there's you; you're family as well." Trunks said calmly as he sat next to the bed.

"You don't hate me or want me out of your daughter's life because I hated her?" Haruto asked looking up at Trunks.

"No. You're just a child. And when you met Lily you had been so brainwashed or whatever into believing that she was put on a pedestal by your father who you needed some kind of love from. But you knew from an early age that your father wasn't a good man. You said you knew what he did to your mom. He's not a real man; he's a coward. Only cowards kill people who they don't need any more. You are part of this family now and always will. I would say if you ever hurt my daughter, you'd be a dead man; but I know you're incapable of hurting her on purpose. So you're always welcome here." Trunks said causing Haruto to become emotional.

"And it is ok to cry every now and then; it doesn't make you weak." Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy…" Lily mumbled in her sleep.

"You'll always be her number one." Haruto said looking at Trunks.

"I will until you two are older; then you will be." Trunks said with a smile.

"If you say so…" Haruto said with a smile.

"She's got such a big heart." Trunks and Haruto said at the same time.

"Well…I'm going to head upstairs. Just come up with her whenever she wakes up." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly as Trunks headed upstairs.

"I love you Lily." Haruto said softly once he heard the upstairs door open and shut.

"I love Haru…" Lily said cuddling closer to Haruto.

Haruto just held onto her even tighter as he breathed in her scent.

"She is mine and I will protect her at all costs." Haruto said calmly before he too fell asleep for a little while.

 **A Week Later:**

A week had gone by and Fireball never showed up; the party went great…except for the news that Yamcha had escaped from prison.

Anyways, Lily, Paisley and Sammy were playing in the yard while Haruto, Leriac and Torres watched over them.

Tandy and Bulma were inside preparing dinner while Trunks and Vegeta helped set things up for dinner.

Everything was good until…

"WAHHHH!" Lily, Paisley and Sammy all screamed in terror…


	53. Chapter 53

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Trunks and Vegeta asked, running into the backyard where the girls were; Haruto, Torres and Leriac were ready to fight.

When the dust cleared there was a dead body in a hole.

"Bulma, Tandy get the kids!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the man in the hole; it was Fireball…

"Girls, boys…come on…" Bulma and Tandy said ushering the children inside.

"Who could've done this?" Trunks asked as he looked at the body.

"Raditz did this; he left his calling card." Vegeta said looking at a small carving of RZ and a bird on Fireball's arm.

"He's coming…already?" Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

"He is…but not for a few more years; he's not strong enough yet. The carving isn't very deep. I'm sure we'll see more bodies with these carvings on them. The deeper the carving, the stronger he is." Vegeta said seriously.

"Well then we're going to have a problem…" Trunks sighed in frustration.

"You have no idea…" Vegeta sighed.

"What do we do about this guy?" Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

"I'll take it… I'll take it to the one place. Just watch these three." Piccolo said appearing with Draco, Leaf and Clover; he was referring to the place where they tortured and killed the pedophiles.

"Ok…" Trunks and Vegeta said calmly as he took Fireball.

"Clover!" Lily, Paisley and Sammy cried when Clover, Draco and Leaf walked inside.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked looking at the girls.

"Uh-huh…" The girls said at the same time, shaken up.

"What happened?" Clover asked looking at the girls.

"I don't know…" Sammy said softly.

"Something fell from the sky." Paisley said looking at Clover.

Lily couldn't say anything; she seen the body…and she was petrified.

"Lily…" Haruto said pulling Lily into an embrace.

"Ok… How would you all like to bake a cake; you can each crack two eggs." Bulma said looking at the girls.

"Ok." The girls said walking over the kitchen while the boys watched.

"A body fell?" Draco whispered to Haruto, Leriac and Torres.

"Yeah…but I don't know who it was…" Leriac said calmly.

"I didn't see it." Torres said calmly.

"It was the guy Lily seen in her dreams…" Haruto said shaking as Trunks and Vegeta came in.

"Hey. What's going on in here?" Trunks and Vegeta asked coming in.

"The girls are helping Bulma make a cake." Tandy said calmly as she sat at the table.

"Is something wrong Haruto?" Trunks asked as he and Vegeta walked over to him.

"That's my dad's work isn't it?" Haruto asked looking at them.

"Yes, it is." Vegeta said calmly.

"I knew it…" Haruto mumbled.

"Haru?" Lily asked concerned.

"It's ok Lily." Haruto said with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Lily said softly.

"For what?" Haruto asked confused.

"For your daddy being a bad man." Lily said simply.

"How do you know that?" Haruto asked in shock.

"You talk in your sleep sometimes; I heard you talking about him… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have listened…but I wanted to help you like you help me." Lily said looking at Haruto, who just sighed before hugging her.

"It's ok; you don't have to apologize." Haruto said as he hugged her close to him; he really hadn't wanted her to know about his father. He just wanted to keep her safe from that part of his life.

Even though she knew about his father, he was going to do his best to protect her and keep her from knowing anything else; he'd make sure she'd fall asleep first at night.

"So…how's the egg cracking going?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Good. I didn't get any shells in there." Lily said with a happy smile.

"Ok kids, would you like to lick the bowl?" Bulma asked bringing the bowl to the table.

"Come on Haru." Lily said happily, dragging him to the table where all the kids except for Torres, Draco, Leaf and Clover licked the bowl clean. Well…they didn't lick the bowl; they used their fingers.

 **Bedtime:**

"Can Haru sleep with again tonight?" Lily asked looking at Trunks and Tandy.

"Last night." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. Thank you. Love you." Lily said hugging Trunks and Tandy before hugging Paisley; they already hugged Sammy as she is now upstairs.

"You know that one more night thing will keep going on, don't you?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I know…but there's not a lot I can do; they're meant to be. And so long as they're not having sex, I'm all good." Trunks said with a smile.

"You're so funny. Just wait until she gets to that age." Tandy said making Trunks's smile fade.

"Don't remind me…" Trunks said as Lily ran past with Haruto.

"Do you know when Nekodians go into heat? Doggos usually start between twelve and fourteen. And while it doesn't mean they're ready for sex…it just means that they're starting their menstrual cycles and growing up." Tandy explained.

"Actually…I don't know. I only knew Daisy and she never talked about it or being a Nekodian in general." Trunks said honestly.

"I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." Tandy said not looking forward to it…neither was Trunks.

"Night daddy. Night mommy." Lily and Paisley said as they went to their rooms and went to bed.

"Night babies. Night Torres. Night Haruto." Trunks and Tandy said with smiles.

"So the kids are going to bed." Trunks said in a sexy tone.

"I know. You know what that means don't you?" Tandy asked in as just as sexy tone.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Trunks and Tandy were passed out in bed.

"Night Haru; love you." Lily said cuddling close to Haruto.

"Night Lily; love you too." 'And I will do everything to protect you.' Haruto said and then thought to himself as he held her close.

 **Four Hours Later:**

Lily woke up to Haruto thrashing around in his sleep…or so she thought.

"Haru? Haru, are you ok? Wake up; Haru wake up!" Lily cried; she didn't know what was going on…and she didn't know what to do.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running to Trunks's and Tandy's room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Lily cried climbing into their bed.

"What? Lily? What's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Haru! There's something wrong with Haru! He's hurting! Someone's hurting Haru!" Lily cried.

Trunks didn't say anything; it was just Lily's urgency that made him get up and go straight to her room.

When he got there, he noticed that Haruto was choking; Lily was just crying in the doorway.

Trunks just acted, he pulled out his energy sword and sliced the thing in half.

However, instead of blood and guts and everything, it just vanished.

"Haru!" Lily cried running to Haruto as he did his best to regain his breath.

"Are you alright?" Trunks as Tandy brought him a cup of water.

"Ye-yeah…I'm ok. How's Lily?" Haruto asked right away after drinking water.

"She's just fine. You're lucky she woke up and came to get me." Trunks said seriously.

"What was that; it looked like a shadow." Haruto said finally able to breathe properly.

"You don't know? I thought it was something your dad sent…" Trunks said looking at Haruto.

"No…he uses weapons and power blasts…" Haruto said as Lily latched onto him and cried.

"It's ok Lily; I'm ok." Haruto said as he rubbed her back.

"But you were being hurt!" Lily cried.

"What's going on in here?" Paisley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Did someting happen?" Torres asked standing next to Paisley.

"Everything's ok now; just go back to bed." Trunks said calmly.

"Wait…maybe we should all sleep together tonight." Tandy said seriously.

"Would that make you all feel better?" Trunks asked looking at everyone.

"Very much so." Tandy said seriously.

"Yes." Lily and Paisley said at the same time, scared.

"Sure." Haruto said holding onto Lily; she saves him just as much as he saves her.

"I guess…" Torres mumbled as he went to get his things.

"Where will we sleep?" Lily asked curiously.

"Living room. Get your things and meet us in there." Trunks said as he and Tandy went to get their things…

* * *

The next chapter will be a time jump. I'm not sure how far yet, but it will be a time jump. The only thing I do know is it won't go past three years...


	54. Chapter 54

**One Year Later:**

It had been a year since Raditz made it known he was coming by sending the body of Fireball directly to Vegeta.

There have been no more bodies, but he has left notes making it clear that he knew about Lily and was coming for her.

That's not the only thing; in the last year Haruto and Lily have been attacked multiple times by these unknown shadows. Haruto gets attacked more than Lily; but it became extremely personal to Trunks and Vegeta when Lily was attacked the first time. Torres, Paisley and Sammy were never attacked, not once.

After a year they've finally come up with a plan to try to catch the son of a bitch who's doing this.

"Night daddy." Lily said nervously as she and Haruto went to bed.

"Night baby." Trunks said hugging her and Haruto before they left.

Trunks and Tandy would be up in the living room while Vegeta and Bulma would be watching upstairs and Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Tien would be watching the perimeter of the house…but they would be using the new cloaking technique they just learned. They figured out that if they'd watch the outside of the house, whoever was attacking Lily and Haruto wouldn't show up.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Daddy!" Lily screamed as Haruto was once again being attacked.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" When Trunks and Tandy got to the room, Lily was leaning over her bed apologizing constantly to Haruto, who was lightly gasping for air.

"What happened?" Trunks and Tandy asked confused.

"He was being attacked…I pushed him out of bed." Lily said sadly.

"But it worked…" Haruto said standing up as the shadow thing disappeared.

Trunks and Tandy just stood there in shock before going back out to the living room to laugh.

"Daddy?" Lily asked confused as she came out of her room with Haruto.

"It's nothing baby." Trunks lied as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Haruto got it right away; they were laughing at the fact that she pushed him out of bed.

All of the sudden they heard Vegeta yelling through the vents.

"You son of a bitch; I knew I should've killed you instead of letting them take you to jail!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yamcha?" Trunks asked confused as he ran up the stairs.

"Stay down here!" Trunks yelled to Tandy, Lily and Haruto.

"What's going on?" Paisley asked half asleep.

"Did they catch the guy?" Torres asked fully awake.

"I'm not sure; just go back to bed…all of you." Tandy said looking at all four kids.

"Ok mommy." Paisley and Lily said as they went to bed.

"Ok…" Torres and Haruto said reluctantly; they wanted to know what was going on.

 **Upstairs:**

"What are you doing back here?" Trunks asked pissed off; he couldn't get images of him touching Lily out of his head.

"I came back for my prize. Do you like my new technique? I learned about it before you sent me to prison; but I crafted my practice while there. So thank you. But it seems that I'm not yet strong enough; the brat's still alive and near my prize." Yamcha said pissing everyone off.

"She's not a prize! She's my daughter; and she's with her proper mate!" Trunks yelled ready to beat the crap out of him.

"Proper mate? She's like five or something like that… You're selling your daughter off already? Some dad you are…" Yamcha said pissing Trunks and Vegeta off.

"I'm not going to even bother telling you how old she really is. But in her cultures it's normal to find your proper mate at a young age!" Vegeta yelled furious.

"Whatever, I'm here for my prize; and nothing going to stop me." Yamcha said seriously.

"Can I kill him now?" Vegeta asked seething, looking at Bulma for permission.

"Do whatever you like; he's not even an acquaintance of mine." Bulma said pissed off before going to bed.

Goku, Gohan and Goten all went home; they couldn't watch this.

Tien just shook his head at Yamcha before also leaving; he couldn't believe just how much Yamcha had changed since coming back after being possessed.

"Hey Piccolo; send us to that place. Trunks, you stay here with your family." Vegeta said seriously; Piccolo knew exactly what he meant.

After the three of them were gone, Trunks went downstairs.

"Did they catch who was doing it?" Tandy asked concerned.

"Yeah; it was Yamcha." Trunks answered stressed.

"Yamcha, your old friend that turned out to be a pedophile?" Tandy asked confused.

"Yeah…he was after Lily again." Trunks said pissed off.

"I'm so sorry." Tandy said sincerely.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. And it's not your fault; he's just a sick man." Trunks said as he sat down.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Tandy asked, rubbing Trunks's shoulders.

"Well, he's too strong to go back to prison; he'll just attack the guards and escape again. So dad and Piccolo are taking him to a place where humans can't get to and they're going to kill him. Back when, I would've objected to him killing him, but after all that Yamcha did to Lily and him coming back and calling her his prize…I just don't care anymore. Lily, Paisley, Torres and Haruto are the most important people in my life. No offence…" Trunks explained and then apologized.

"None taken; Torres, Paisley, Lily and even Haruto are the most important people in my life. And it's ok; he deserves to die after all you've told me about him." Tandy said calmly.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed…" Trunks sighed; but first he stopped in Torres's and Paisley's room before going to Lily.

Lily was on her back, sprawled all over the place while Haruto was on his side, holding her around her stomach; both of them sound asleep.

"Oh Lily…what would I do if anything ever happened to you?" Trunks asked as he walked over to them.

He placed his hand on Haruto's back in a comforting way while he leaned down and gently kissed Lily on the forehead.

 **With Vegeta, Piccolo & Yamcha:**

Even though Yamcha was stronger, he was nowhere near as strong as Vegeta or Piccolo; he doesn't even come close.

"I'll let you have the honors." Piccolo said as he stayed back.

"Thanks." Vegeta said as he took off after Yamcha.

"Your shadow things can't hurt me." Vegeta said cutting off one of Yamcha's arms.

"You son of a bitch…if you would've just left…or never even showed up…Bulma would've been mine." Yamcha said holding his bleeding stump.

"She would've never been yours; she doesn't love you anymore. Even if I didn't stay or whatever, she would've moved on to be with someone else you dumbass." Vegeta said kicking him in stomach, sending him flying into a boulder.

"You don't know that…" Yamcha said weakly.

"You're absolutely right; I don't know that. But it's just something I figured would happen. And besides, she is my wife and we love each other, whether you like it or not." Vegeta said simply.

"Fuck you." Yamcha said as he stood up.

"No thank you. Even if I was gay I can't stand men who attack little children because they can't have what they want." Vegeta said pissed off.

"If I couldn't have Bulma I was going to have that brat." Yamcha said laughing.

That was the last straw for Vegeta; this was his family this prick was talking about.

Vegeta lopped off Yamcha's head and then took him to Piccolo to be completely incinerated.

"That was quick…" Piccolo said as he made it so Yamcha no longer existed.

"He pissed me off to the point of no return. I wanted to play with and torture him some…but he said the wrong things. I just couldn't take it anymore." Vegeta said honestly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta.

"Yeah…take me home." Vegeta said very plainly.

Once home, Vegeta took a shower and then climbed into bed with his wife, who he assumed was sound asleep.

"Is he going to come back?" Bulma asked when Vegeta put his arm around her waist.

"No…not unless someone wishes him back. It's one less asshole coming after Lily." Vegeta said seriously.

"Thank you…for keeping our family safe." Bulma said with a smile.

"Any time." Vegeta said before they fell asleep for the night…


	55. Chapter 55

It had been two weeks since Vegeta killed Yamcha and things seemed to be heading towards being normal again…except for the looming threat of Raditz coming.

At the rate of his messages, they figured Raditz and his men would be there way before Lily was twelve years of age.

"Haru…are you going away again?" Lily asked looking at Haruto as he put a jacket on.

"He'll be back; I'm taking him to his first doctor's appointment. In reality, it should've been done a few years ago." Trunks said calmly.

Lily was seven and Haruto was ten. They have stopped going to school seeing as Raditz sent some of his men down a week ago and they destroyed the building that Trunks and them built up to be the school.

Some of the other students went to different schools, but Lily, Paisley, Sammy, Clover and Sapphire refused to go to another school and Haruto and Leriac refused to go to a school without Lily and Sammy…

So Bulma and Tandy have started home schooling the kids at their home; Bulma teaches math and science while Tandy teaches English and history.

Draco, Leaf, Tanzanite and Topaz all refuse to step foot in a regular school; they don't really like home schooling either…but they haven't really got a choice.

Torres had decided that he wanted to go back to regular school and be with his friends.

Missy was originally supposed to go back to regular school, but she threw such a fit that her parents finally allowed her to go to home school with Tandy.

So for classes it's an hour and a half of math, science, English and history. They have twenty minutes of play between each class except for between science and math which is lunch and then a half an hour play time.

Play time is held outside as long as weather permits it. If it's raining, too cold or too hot, play time is inside.

"We'll be back after a little bit." Trunks said taking Haruto to the doctors.

"Ok." Lily said as she stood in the window watching as Trunks took Haruto to the clinic.

"Don't worry; Haruto's tough." Vegeta said as he picked Lily up.

"Grandpa!" Lily screeched out in laughter as he ticked and gave her raspberries.

"As much as you love playing with Lily, she needs to come to class." Tandy and Bulma said seriously.

"Fine…" Vegeta mumbled setting Lily down.

"See you later grandpa." Lily said as she headed to class.

 **With Trunks & Haruto:**

"Lily doesn't like the doctors… Why is that?" Haruto asked looking out the car window.

"She doesn't like shots…and her biological mother filled her head with lies." Trunks explained.

"She doesn't like to talk about her mother; she says she was a bad lady who did bad things to her." Haruto said looking at Trunks.

"Yes. Unfortunately I didn't know Lily until she was three when Coast Peer brought her to me…" Trunks said calmly getting Haruto's attention right away.

"Coast Peer? He dresses in fancy suits, a hat and such?" Haruto asked in shock.

"Yeah why?" Trunks asked concerned; what was going on? He knew Lily was his; he had an extra DNA test done later on…it proved that they were father and daughter.

"He's a rare alien hunter. He came after me; that's one of the reasons I ended up on Earth. He's very dangerous…to certain types of aliens. If he gave you Lily with no problem whatsoever, it means he doesn't know she's Nekodian. Because if he knew; he'd be after her like a male dog on a female dog in heat." Haruto said very seriously.

"I guess we'll have to keep an eye out for him. There's not a lot we can do about him considering he works for the government. But I will let mom and dad know." Trunks said as he continued to drive.

"Ok…" Haruto said deeply breathing.

"Haruto, breathe; you and Lily will be just fine. One way or another." Trunks said as they pulled into the clinic.

"What is a shot?" Haruto asked curious.

"It's a needle with medication in it. It helps your body heal." Trunks explained as they made their way into the clinic.

"Mr. Briefs; it's so good to see you again." A receptionist said politely.

"How does she know you?" Haruto asked on edge.

"She's the one I usually see when I bring Lily here. Hi; I have Haruto here for a checkup." Trunks said calmly as Haruto looked around.

Trunks got Haruto registered and checked in; they were now waiting to be called back.

"Everything's going to be alright." Trunks said trying to reassure Haruto.

"I'm ok…" Haruto said nervously.

'Something's really got him on edge…I'll have to check Lily out when we get home… Something's not right.' Trunks thought to himself.

"Haruto?" Nurse Zim called from one end.

"Hello. Step over so we can get his height and weight." Zim said calmly.

"With the ears Haruto is 4'7" and without the ears he is 4'4". And he is approximately 69.5lbs. That's pretty good if you ask me. Please follow me; we'll be in room B3." Zim said leading them into a room.

"Now I'll get your vitals. Tell me Trunks, do he and Lily get along well?" Zim asked politely.

"They get along very well; they're best friends." Trunks said calmly.

"I see. Well he doesn't have a fever and his pulse and blood pressure are a little high. Someone's nervous. Is this your first checkup here on earth?" Zim asked looking at Haruto.

"Yes sir." Haruto choked out.

"Well don't you worry about anything; I'm sure you'll do just fine. Seeing as we have no records of him anywhere, he'll need all of his shots…unless you can verify that he has had them already." Zim said looking at Trunks.

"I can't, unfortunately." Trunks said looking at Zim.

"Well ok then. Dr. Dell will be in in just a little bit. And I'll be back to give the shots." Zim said heading out.

"Haruto, you need to calm down or you're going to be admitted into the hospital for high blood pressure." Trunks said seriously.

"Sorry…" Haruto said as he tried to calm down.

"It's fine. Would it make you feel better if I called mom and dad now to let them know what's going on?" Trunks asked calmly.

"No…I'd like it if you'd wait until we're done here…" Haruto said a little scared; he had never been to a doctor in his home planet or anywhere in space before.

"Ok. Dr. Dell is a really good doctor as well; he was my and Bulla's doctor when we were yours and Lily's ages." Trunks said as he patted Haruto on the head.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello." Dr. Dell said coming in.

"Hello." Trunks and Haruto said calmly.

So they talked about everything they needed to talk about and then Zim came in and gave Haruto his shots…to which Haruto examined very closely after they left.

"Anything in there?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"No…I don't feel or sense anything odd. Just some type of liquid…" Haruto said rubbing his arms.

"That's all the medication they gave you. When you get home you'll want to relax and maybe take a nap." Trunks said calmly.

"But I have to protect Lily." Haruto said very seriously, looking at Trunks.

"Haruto…my dad and I can protect Lily just fine; we did it before you came along. Don't get me wrong, we love having you here; but you don't have to protect her by yourself. Maybe that's how you're used to everything, but here you have friends who will help you." Trunks said seriously, making Haruto think.

"You're right…I'm sorry." Haruto said looking down.

"Don't be. You remind me of my dad; he always thought he could do it by himself as well. Eventually, he kind of learned how to let others help; that he couldn't do it by himself…but he's still very stubborn about it. All I ask, when it comes to Lily, don't be like my dad; let others help." Trunks said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ok." Haruto said with a genuine smile.

"Haru!" Lily cried happily as she ran out to meet him.

"Hey Lily." Haruto said with a smile as he hugged her.

"How was your pointment?" Lily asked still not getting certain words.

"It was fine; I got a few shots." Haruto said calmly.

"Did they hurt?" Lily asked concerned.

"No; they were just fine." Haruto said calmly.

"Well, let's get inside; it looks like it's going to rain." Trunks said ushering to the two inside; it was currently play time.

"Hey, you're just in time for lunch. How'd it all go?" Bulma asked as she and Tandy came out of the kitchen with lunch.

"It went just fine. But I need to talk to you and dad; Tandy would you like to join us?" Trunks asked as the Bulma called for the kids for lunch.

"Sure. What's going on?" Tandy asked curiously and concerned.

"Not in front of the children." Trunks said very seriously.

"Ok kids; eat your food and then stay inside for play time." Bulma said seriously.

"We'll be right back." Tandy said calmly.

 **With Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta & Tandy:**

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked as soon as Trunks, Bulma and Tandy walked in.

"We might have a problem." Trunks said seriously.

"What about?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Do you remember the man who brought Lily to me?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yeah…his name was Coast something…" Bulma said thinking.

"Peer, Coast Peer." Trunks said calmly.

"What about him?" Tandy asked confused.

"I mentioned him to Haruto after he asked about Lily's biological mother. All he asked was if it was true about her because Lily doesn't like talking about her. I said yes it was all true. And then when I mentioned Coast, Haruto freaked out. As it would turn out Coast is a rare alien hunter; he hunts rare aliens such as Lily's and Haruto's." Trunks explained.

"Oh my…what about Torres, Paisley and me?" Tandy asked scared.

"I don't know…how rare is your kind?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"I'm not sure…" Tandy said honestly.

"Either way, we'll protect the children and you." Vegeta said seriously.

"He's right; you and the children will be protected." Trunks said hugging Tandy.

"We'd better get out there; someone has to be watching them." Tandy said all paranoid now.

"Yes, we should all head back." Trunks said as he, Bulma, Tandy and Vegeta all headed out to the kitchen where all children were accounted for.

"Lily, are you done eating?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Yes daddy." Lily said with a smile.

"Ok. Well, I need to talk to you alone." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said confused as she followed him to the bathroom.

"Do you remember Coast Peer? He was the man who brought you to me when you were just three years old." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"No…" Lily said softly; she was confused.

"Ok…this is going to sound odd…but I need you take off your clothes." Trunks said to Lily.

"…Ok…" Lily said slowly and softly as she removed her dress while Trunks looked at the ceiling.

"You can leave your underwear on; that's fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. Daddy, what are you doing?" Lily asked as Trunks looked Lily up and down until he seen something on her side; it was small, but it was there.

"Ok, come on." Trunks said picking Lily up and took her out into the hall.

"Mom! Can you come here please?!" Trunks called urgently getting his mom and dad to him right away.

"What's wrong?" Bulma and Vegeta asked right away…especially when they seen Lily in her underwear only.

"I need to use the lab…now." Trunks said urgently.

"Ok…" Bulma said confused.

"Ok Lily; lay on this side please." Trunk said as he grabbed a magnifying glass.

"I knew it…" Trunks said before he went to grab tweezers while Bulma looked into the magnifying glass.

"What is that?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Daddy?" Lily asked scared.

"There's something in your side; I need to remove it." Trunks said seriously.

"I want Haru…" Lily said very scared.

"I'll go get him." Vegeta said calmly.

"Hey boy…Lily needs you for something." Vegeta said calmly, trying not to scare the others.

"Ok." Haruto said as he immediately went with Vegeta.

"What's going on?" Haruto asked when he seen Lily.

"There's something in her side that I need to remove; she wants you for comfort." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said as he climbed in next to her.

"Haru…" Lily said softly before she started crying; Trunks was really digging to get whatever it was that was in her side.

After a few minutes he got it out and placed a bandaid on Lily's side.

"I'm sorry baby; but it had to be done." Trunks said as he helped Lily get dressed again.

"What is that?" Lily asked looking at a very small chip like thing.

"It's a recording/tracking device." Bulma said looking at it.

"Why is there a recording/tracking device in my daughter? And why didn't I see it before?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"It probably just came to surface. And it's dead. It looks like it's been dead for a long while as well." Bulma said as she placed it in her computer…the computer with nothing important on it just in case.

Trunks took Lily and Haruto downstairs so they could take a nap after all they've been through that day while Bulma tried to figure things out…


	56. Chapter 56

**Several Hours Later:**

Because of recent events, classes were cut down to half an hour instead of an hour and a half. The kids just played until their parents came to get them.

It was now late at night and Bulma was still going over the chip that was found in Lily.

"Have you figured anything else out?" Trunks asked coming into the room.

"Not really, no. Do you think Haruto has a chip in him as well?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm not sure; but he's pretty sure he doesn't." Trunks said calmly.

"Do you think you could get him and see if he'll let us check?" Bulma asked seriously.

"Yeah, I can do that." Trunks said as he left the room.

Lily and Haruto had just finished eating; they were allowed to watch TV seeing as everyone had their own things going on; they also got to eat mini corndogs and French fries.

"Haruto, can mom borrow you for a minute?" Trunks asked coming over to them.

"Can I go with?" Lily asked innocently.

"Sure." Trunks said calmly.

'I keep telling myself that that innocent stuff she does isn't going to work…but it always does.' Trunks thought to himself as Haruto and Lily walked over hand-in-hand.

"Ok, I brought him…and Lily." Trunks said picking Lily up.

"What do you need me for?" Haruto asked confused.

"Could you please lay in this bed for me? It's perfectly safe; I just want to see if there's a chip in you as well." Bulma said simply.

"Of course he has a chip in him; he has several. We had chips for a snack earlier." Lily said happily.

"Not that kind of chip. It's hard to explain to you right now; I'll explain it to you when you're older if I have to." Trunks said seriously.

"You mean like that thing those people in the masks put inside my tummy?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"You remember that?" Trunks and Bulma asked right away.

"A little…I just remember feeling funny and everything was moving in the air. The doctor lady put the chip inside of my tummy…and then she said a lot of bad words." Lily explained as Haruto got into the bed.

"Can I go with Haruto?" Lily asked looking at Trunks and Bulma.

"Not this time…" Bulma and Trunks said at the same.

"Oh…ok." Lily said as Trunks held her.

"Why don't you tell us more of what you can remember about the people in the masks?" Trunks said setting Lily down.

"One of them said that I was going to go live with my daddy. He's a Saiyan and they're very common; they're not worth anything. This little girl is at least half Saiyan…she's just a half breed so she ain't worth anything either; nobody wants half breeds. And then something about the device is busted anyways." Lily explained as she started crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Because I'm a half breed and ain't worth nothing; I'm useless." Lily cried.

"No…you're not useless. And you're worth everything to a lot of people including me, grandma, grandpa, Bulla, Haruto and many others. We all love you very much. Besides…if you were worth "something" as they put it, I wouldn't have you and you probably would've never met Haruto." Trunks said calmly as he hugged Lily.

"Daddy…" Lily said hugging Trunks and then Haruto as soon as he was able to get down.

"Anything?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Nope, nothing." Bulma sighed as she went back to Lily's chip.

"Hmm…" Bulma said noticing something.

"What is it?" Trunks asked interested along with Haruto while Lily stood there confused.

"There's some kind of writing on here. It'll take some time, but I'll be able to read this later on." Bulma said as she started scrubbing it with a toothbrush.

"Come on you two; let's get you ready for bed." Trunks said picking Lily up while Haruto walked on.

"Is everything ok?" Tandy asked coming in from grocery shopping with Paisley; Torres was at a friend's for the night.

"I don't know…I'm about to get these two ready for bed. They can take baths or showers tomorrow." Trunks said a bit stressed.

"Would you like me to take Paisley while I'm at it?" Trunks asked after a few seconds.

"That would be nice; thanks." Tandy said as she started putting groceries in the kitchen.

"Come on Paisley." Trunks said picking her up as well.

"I had a chip in me…but they removed it." Lily said looking at Paisley.

"Let's not talk about that…" Trunks said calmly; he didn't want to raise his voice at her because they were just kids and they didn't understand what was going on.

"Ok. Sorry daddy." Lily said softly as she hugged him.

"It's ok; it's just not something we need to talk about." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok daddy." Lily said with a smile as she and Paisley leaned their heads on his shoulders; they were both very tired.

Once downstairs Trunks had them all get their pajamas on and brush their little fangs.

"Guess what." Paisley said happily as they all ran out of the bathroom.

"What?" Trunks asked looking at a very excited looking Paisley.

"I lost a tooth." Paisley said showing Trunks her tooth. He remembered when they lost their first tooth.

 **Flashback: Three Weeks Ago:**

"Ahhh! Daddy! Mommy!" Lily and Paisley screamed, running over to Trunks and Paisley.

"What is it girls? What's wrong?" Trunks and Tandy asked concerned.

"We're broken and falling apart!" The girls cried panicked causing Haruto to come out confused.

"Why do you say that?" Tandy asked confused; she and Trunks were starting to calm down a little…it didn't seem there was any danger.

"Our tooths fell out and we can't get them back in!" Lily and Paisley cried showing them their teeth.

"Oh girls…you're just fine; this is normal." Tandy said sighing in relief.

"Normal?" Lily and Paisley asked confused looking at each other.

"Yes, normal. Those are your baby teeth. They fall out and are replaced by adult teeth…" Tandy said confusing the girls.

"But…we're not adults yet." Paisley said looking at her mother.

"Right…but teeth are different. Once your baby teeth fall out your adult teeth are all you have left. So if your adult teeth fall out they're gone forever; that's when you want to worry. But these baby teeth, they're supposed to fall out. Tell you a little secret?" Tandy explained and then asked.

"Ok." Lily and Paisley said at the same time.

"When I was younger than you…about six I think, I lost my first tooth…but when we couldn't find it, we discovered that I had eaten it." Tandy explained.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah, how?" Paisley asked just as confused.

"We were having corn on the cob that day and I guess I just didn't notice when my tooth came out and ate it." Tandy said calmly.

"Yuck…" Lily and Paisley said at the same time.

"So what do they do now?" Haruto asked confused.

"They put their teeth under their pillows and the tooth fairy will come, take them and leave them a dollar." Trunks explained calmly.

"A whole dollar?!" Lily and Paisley asked in shock.

"Yep." Trunks and Tandy said calmly.

The girls then looked at each other before running to their rooms to urgently put their teeth under their pillows.

"But you have to go to sleep or she won't show up." Tandy said calmly.

"Ok; night!" The girls called from their beds while Haruto walked to his bed.

The next morning the girls woke up screaming in happiness; their teeth had been replaced with a dollar each.

 **End Flashback:**

Now, Haruto and Lily shared a room, but they each had their own beds; it was Bulma's idea. That way Haruto could still listen for Lily, but they could each have their own beds back.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"There you are!" Bulma said happily.

"Did you figure something out?" Vegeta asked now that it was ten at night; she had been working on this since eleven in the afternoon.

"Yes. The name on the chip is "Night Sky Landers Organization" and they specialize in the capture and selling of rare aliens to the highest bidders. Oh, they look so scared; and most of them just look like children…" Bulma said sadly as she looked at video footage of several different rare aliens.

Vegeta just sighed and hugged his wife.

"We have to do something…" Bulma said seriously.

"And we will." Vegeta said, promising his wife.

"But what can we do; we don't even know where this place is." Bulma said realizing that.

"Lily might know where it is…" Trunks said coming into the room with Tandy.

"You're not going to take her back there?" Bulma asked horrified.

"No…I figured we'd just drive around for a little while and if she seen a place that looked familiar she could let us know and we could go there a different time." Trunks said seriously.

"Oh…ok." Bulma sighed in relief.

"I would never take Lily or even Haruto there again." Trunks said seriously.

"So what do we do now?" Bulma asked.

"We come up with a plan." Trunks said seriously…


	57. Chapter 57

"Lily, would you like to go for a ride?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"You want to know where that place is don't you?" Lily asked calmly.

"Yes, I do. Do you know where it is?" Trunks asked calmly.

"No…but I remember how to get there." Lily said calmly.

"Well…if we get Haruto, would you show me and grandpa?" Trunks asked calmly.

"I guess so…" Lily said as she twitched.

"Lily, are you ok? We're not going to leave you there; I would never leave you there." Trunks said seriously.

"I know…" Lily said with a little sigh.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Bulma asked worried as Haruto came up with Tandy.

"Right now, it's all we have." Trunks and Vegeta said seriously.

"Don't you stop that car with her and Haruto in it." Bulma warned seriously.

"Mom, don't worry; we're just going to go driving." Trunks said seriously.

"Can we go?" Paisley and Sammy asked right away.

"No." Bulma and Tandy said at the same time.

"Why?" The girls complained.

"What Trunks and Daddy/Grandpa are doing is very dangerous." Bulma said seriously.

"Then why are Lily and Haruto going?" Sammy asked looking at Bulma.

"Because she's going to show us a place that she was held before; it's holding innocent aliens that need help. Lily is the only one who knows where it is. And wherever Lily goes, Haruto goes…especially if it's dangerous. But, I tell you what; when we're done with what we're done with, we'll come back and get you guys and take you out for ice cream or something. Ok?" Trunks said looking at Paisley and Sammy.

"Ok…" Paisley and Sammy muttered.

"But you have to be good." Tandy said seriously.

"Ok…" Paisley and Sammy muttered again before heading downstairs.

"Come on Lily, Haruto…" Trunks sighed as he led the kids to the car along with Vegeta.

"Be careful and safe." Bulma and Tandy said looking at their husbands, daughter/granddaughter and future son/grandson-in-law.

"For now, Lily's going to sit up front on my lap." Trunks said looking at Haruto.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly as they all got in.

 **An Hour & A Half Later:**

"There! That's the place I came out of!" Lily exclaimed after an hour and a half.

The building she pointed to was a large, creepy, grayish building. It was on a highway; so Vegeta just followed the traffic until he was able to find a different way home.

"I need to use the bathroom." Lily said out of nowhere.

"So do I." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok…just hold on." Vegeta said looking for a place.

After about five minutes Vegeta pulled into a gas station.

"Bathrooms?" Trunks asked as he and Vegeta walked in with Lily and Haruto.

"You need to purchase something to use the bathroom here." The man at the counter said seriously.

"That's fine; we'll get candy bars on the way out." Trunks said calmly.

"They're in the back." The man said calmly before disappearing into the back.

Boy, it's a good thing that Vegeta has excellent hearing; Trunks started listening when he got to the candy section with the kids.

 _"Hello?" A man on the other end of the line asked._

 _"It's Paco." The man from the counter said simply._

 _"Yes, I know; what do you want?" The man on the other end asked annoyed._

 _"Two men brought in two little alien children to use the bathroom. One of the men has short spiky black hair and black eyes while the other has shortish grayish-violet hair and blue eyes." Paco said calmly._

 _"Is one of the children a little girl with cat ears, blue eyes and long violet hair?" The man on the other end asked seriously._

 _"Yes, how do you know that?" Paco asked shocked._

 _"Because her name is Lily Briefs and the men with her are her father, Trunks and grandfather. I dropped her off a few years ago. Don't piss the men off, they're Saiyans. And while Saiyans are no longer rare and we don't need them, they are strong as hell…too strong for us to handle. The little girl is half Saiyan and half cat; she's nothing too special. What about the other child?" The voice on the other end, now known to be Coast Peer asked._

 _"Yes, it's a boy; he has cat ears and a tail, long bluish-green hair and yellow eyes." Paco said calmly._

 _"That sounds like Haruto Hasu. I'm going to hack into your surveillance system so I can see. Stay on the phone." Coast said seriously._

 _"Yes of course; it looks like they're in the candy section." Paco said simply._

 _"Yes…I see. That is indeed Haruto Hasu." Coast said calmly._

 _"Who is Haruto Hasu; what is he?" Paco asked confused._

 _"Half Saiyan and half Nekodian. Very rare." Coast said simply._

 _"Could the girl, Lily be half Saiyan and half Nekodian as well? I meant they have the same type of ears._

 _"I suppose it's possible…I never thought about that. But when we tested her DNA she was more Saiyan; she had an ape tail. Now she has no tail…" Coast said unsure._

 _"Should I take them?" Paco asked._

 _"No; don't make any sudden movements. I'll be right there; keep them there." Coast said seriously._

 _"Yes sir." Paco said determined._

 _"See you soon." Coast said calmly._

 _"Yes sir." Paco said as they hung up._

"So, would you like something to eat asides from candy?" Paco asked coming out into the open again.

"No thank you. But Paco, I would like you to tell your boss or whoever Coast is to you to fuck off and leave my family alone." Vegeta said seriously.

"Wh-what?" Paco asked stunned.

"Here's the money for the candy; keep the change." Trunks said picking Lily up.

"And if you haven't figured it out, we heard you and Coast word for word. We're not going to let you take or even touch Lily or Haruto." Vegeta said dead serious, scaring the crap out of Paco.

"And just so you know, I've called the cops and told them what was going on; that you and Coast were planning on kidnapping my daughter and her friend." Trunks said also dead serious.

Just then Coast showed up.

"Ahh Mr. Briefs; what brings you all the way out here?" Coast asked looking at Lily and Haruto.

"Stay with Haruto. Well I would like to say that we were just passing through; but that would be a lie. So, I want to know why there was a tracking chip in my daughter. Or why do you have a bunch of aliens trapped?" Trunks asked looking at Coast.

"So you know that, do you? Its only rare aliens and I sell them to the highest bidders. I do not care about your daughter whether she's part Nekodian or not; I just want Haruto. Let me have him and I'll let you go." Coast said calmly.

"No!" Lily cried out as she held onto Haruto tightly.

"Stay out of this Lily…if you know what's good for you." Coast threatened.

"Don't threaten my kid." Trunks said seriously.

"Wahhh!" Lily screamed as Paco grabbed her.

"Don't touch her!" Haruto yelled immediately changing into Super Saiyan; he punch Paco so hard, he went flying into a wall.

"What the hell?" Coast asked shocked.

"This is a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said seriously.

"That's not possible; he's only half." Coast said backing away.

"We knew half Saiyans who were half human who could transform into Super Saiyans. It doesn't matter how much Saiyan you are, you can transform into a Super Saiyan as long as you have Saiyan blood running through your veins." Vegeta explained pissed off.

"Coast Peer and Paco Taco, you're both under arrest for attempted kidnapping; and the admission of illegally holding and selling rare or any type of aliens in general." A police officer said cuffing Coast; his partner had some issues catching Paco. But thanks to Haruto, he was also cuffed and taken into custody.

"So what's going to happen to the aliens they have?" Trunks asked as he held Lily; she had her head in his shoulder and was falling asleep, intently watching Haruto, who was standing next to Trunks.

"Well, we're going to figure out how to release them; and from there they can choose to live here on earth or go back to wherever it is they came from." The officer said after taking Trunks's, Vegeta's, Haruto's and Lily's statements.

"Ok." Trunks sighed as he adjusted Lily a little.

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked becoming impatient.

"Yes, you may go. Have a nice night." The officer said calmly.

"You too." Trunks said as they went out to the car.

"Piccolo, are you watching them?" Trunks asked once they got into their car; Lily was passed out and Haruto was holding his hand.

 _"Yes; I'll keep an eye out and let you know. I've dropped Draco, Leaf, Clover and June off."_ Piccolo said calmly.

"June?" Trunks asked confused.

 _"Bulma will explain it to you."_ Piccolo said in a bored tone.

"Ok. Talk to you later; we have to get the kids home." Trunks said calmly.

 _"Ok. Talk later."_ Piccolo said simply.

 _"Where the hell are you?!"_ Bulma asked pissed off when Trunks and Vegeta answered her.

"We're just coming home now." Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time.

 _"That doesn't answer my damn question!"_ Bulma yelled.

"We're at a gas station down the road from that place where the aliens are being held. It's an over an hour and a half away from home. I'm guessing this entire area is fill with people after rare aliens. Relax, we're fine; the police have arrested Coast and the guy at the gas station. I'm not giving the kids any of this candy…I have no clue what's in it." Trunks said looking at Vegeta.

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Bulma asked seriously.

"The guy said we had to buy something in order for the kids to use the bathroom." Vegeta said annoyed.

 _"So you're coming home?"_ Tandy asked on the other end.

"Yes, we're heading home. But I think we're going to stop and get a tub or two of ice cream…" Trunks sighed.

 _"That would be what's best."_ Bulma and Tandy said at the same time.

 _"And bring that candy home; I'll test it. See if it's safe or not."_ Bulma said calmly.

"Ok; will do. See you in about two hours." Trunks said calmly.

 _"Ok…see you in two hours."_ Bulma and Tandy said calmly as they all hung up.

 **An Hour & Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

"We're back!" Trunks called as he entered the house with Vegeta, Lily and Haruto.

"Welcome back!" Tandy and Bulma said hugging all of them.

"You'll get used to this…" Trunks said when he noticed Haruto.

"So, who's June?" Vegeta asked after a minute.

"Oh right. Girls, please come here!" Bulma called.

"Everyone, this is June; she is a Dragonkin that Piccolo found one day, hurt and alone. He took her in and she's become part of their family." Bulma said happily.

June was a Dragonkin, so she had the green skin, green hair, black eyes and blue markings. But unlike her sister, Clover, June seemed like a girly-girl with long green hair tied up in single ponytail with a fancy bun and she wore a nice dress.

"It's nice to meet you. You must be Lily and Haruto. And you must be her grandpa and dad, Vegeta and Trunks." June said politely.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks said with a smile.

"So what's going on with the rare aliens if Coast and this Paco guy were arrested?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

"Piccolo's watching them; he'll let us know when he knows something." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Bulma said with a sigh of relief.

"Daddy, can we have ice cream now?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"Of course." Trunks said as she and the others sat at the new table; it now fit everyone and then some.

Five Hours Later:

The kids had all eaten, taken a shower and are now all in bed.

"I wonder what's going on…" Bulma sighed as she, Trunks, Tandy and Vegeta sat at the table.

Just then, all of the sudden, Piccolo appeared out of nowhere.

"So, what's going on?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I had to call in Goku, Gohan, Goten and Tien… The police couldn't get into the building and when they tried, the people inside shot at them. All the aliens have been freed and several had been arrested. But I would keep an eye open because I'm sure others will come for all of us… But they're all human, so they should be easy to get." Piccolo explained.

"Well, that's good I guess." Trunks sighed.

"Yeah…" Tandy sighed as she went downstairs to go to bed; she was very stressed today.

"I'm going to bed as well." Trunks said calmly; he always knew how to calm her down.

"Ok, good night." Bulma said as Trunks went downstairs; he found Tandy by the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked concerned.

"No. I was really worried about Lily and Haruto…and you and even your dad tonight." Tandy said seriously.

"I'm sorry…but I warned you that this is kind of how our lives are before we got married." Trunks said seriously as he pushed gently against the wall.

"I know… Trunks?" Tandy sighed taking in Trunks's scent.

"Yes?" Trunks asked as he kissed her neck gently.

"Can we please make love?" Tandy asked, not being able to take it much longer.

"Of course." Trunks said as he leaned down to kiss her, while placing his hand on her thigh; he gently squeezed her thigh, making her squeak into his mouth.

"Mmmm…Trunks…" Tandy moaned out, pushing away from him.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Can we do this in a bed please? I'm not really comfortable doing it against the wall where the kids could walk out and see us." Tandy said seriously.

"That's perfectly fine by me. Hold onto me." Trunks said as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Once in his room, Trunks gently laid her on his bed before climbing on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes." Tandy answered right away.

"Ok." Trunks said pulling off his shirt while Tandy undid the zipper on his pants.

"Well…this just isn't fair." Trunks said once he was just in his boxers while Tandy looked up at him shyly.

"What do you mean?" Tandy asked shyly.

"Well, you're fully clothed and I'm sitting her only in my boxers. I think we need to take care of that." Trunks said as Tandy sat up.

Once she was completely up, Trunks lifted her shirt up over her head.

"No bra today?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy's bare breasts.

"Now you're being shy? I don't think so." Trunks said as he pushed her back to the bed and started fondling her breasts while kissing her.

Tandy was moaning softly into Trunks's mouth while Trunks started pinching her already erect rosy nipples.

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out when she felt his lips moving down her neck and to her chest.

Once they reached her left breast, Tandy threw her head back; she had never felt anything like this before.

After a few seconds, Trunks was sucking and biting at her nipple causing Tandy to completely spaz out.

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out as she used her hands to push his head down on her breast some more.

Trunks reluctantly pulled away for a minute or two to completely remove Tandy's skirt and panties all at once; he then went to sucking and biting at her right breast…mainly her nipple.

While his mouth worked her right breast, one of his hands worked on the left breast while his free hand traveled down her body.

"Mmmm…Trunks!" Tandy cried out when his hand just cupped her pussy and started rubbing it up and down.

Again, Trunks didn't say anything; he just kept doing what he was doing.

A few minutes ticked by and Trunks finally slowly stuck a finger inside of her tight crevice.

"Mmmm…" Tandy moaned as she arched her back off the bed.

After a few seconds though, she started relaxing as his finger went deeper inside, reaching as far as it could possibly go.

Once he was sure that she was used to his one finger, Trunks added a second finger, stretching her out even more; he even curled his fingers within her.

When he would curl and uncurl his fingers Tandy would moan out like no other as she trashed her head from side to side.

"Trunks…I'm cumming…" Tandy moaned out as she started arching her body.

"Good girl; go ahead and cum for me." Trunks said as he started pushing his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace.

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out as she came all over his fingers.

After a few seconds Trunks pulled his fingers out and tasted one.

"You taste amazing. Here, taste yourself." Trunks said as he stuck his finger in front of her lips; she licked her juices of his finger and then licked her lips.

"See?" Trunks asked before sealing her mouth with his; he then started traveling down her body, slowly. He was going so slow that it was driving Tandy crazy.

"Trunks please; please…" Tandy begged and pleaded; but Trunks was just ignoring as he start licking stomach.

After a few seconds he was traveling south again.

Once he got to his prize Tandy started to protest; he held her hips still and ignored her hands trying to push him away.

"No Trunks; not there. That's dirty; I haven't had time to clean it yet. Trunks!" Tandy protested until she felt his tongue slowly enter and explore.

Once he was sure she was done protesting and just enjoying, Trunks stuck his tongue as far inside of her as he could.

"Mmmm…Trunks! Trunks!" Tandy cried out as she felt pleasure she's never felt before.

Eventually her pleasure started to build up and she started to once again feel hot and heavy.

"Trunksss!" Tandy cried out when she came into his awaiting mouth; and Trunks, not wanting to waist of any of Tandy's delicious juices, licked her clean.

"Tandy…you taste so good. But now, it's my turn." Trunks said seriously as he stood up and pulled his boxers down.

Tandy just smile as she sat there.

"No, you need to get out of bed and sit on your knees." Trunks said as he helped her get out of bed. He then placed her so that her back was facing the door; Trunks sat on his bed.

Tandy started to slowly and gently pump Trunks's cock.

"Oh Tandy…a little harder and faster please…" Trunks pleaded with Tandy; and Tandy complied with what Trunks wanted.

"Oh Tandy…" Trunks groaned out as she started pumping him harder and faster.

"Tandy…" Trunks moaned as he came, shooting his load all in her hands; a little even got on her face.

"Now what Master Trunks?" Tandy asked innocently.

"Blow me." Trunks commanded with his head tilted back.

Tandy did a she was told and placed her lips on his aching cock; she started lightly kissing his cock all over the place.

When Trunks got bored of her light kisses he pushed her head down a little and had her place his cock in her mouth.

"Ass up baby." Trunks commanded as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking him off.

While she was giving his blow job, her ass was wiggling back and forth before Trunks grabbed her ass.

Both Trunks and Tandy were moaning like crazy as Tandy sucked him and he grabbed and played with her asshole, sticking his finger in there.

After just a few more seconds Trunks came in Tandy's mouth and his hands went on her head and kept her still as he made her swallow his entire load.

When she was finally able to pull away, Trunks pulled her back into bed and made her lie down; he then got on top of her, placed his hard, aching cock between her breasts and started titty-fucking her.

Each time the tip of his cock would go up, Tandy would quickly lick it.

This went on until he came all over her breasts and face.

Trunks then pulled away and got situated on top of Tandy.

"Are you ready my love?" Trunks asked as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

"Yes master, I'm ready." Tandy said causing Trunks to smile before slowly pushing in her.

"Trunks!" Tandy screamed out when he thrust into her.

Trunks began to trust wildly in and out of her.

"Trunks!" Tandy cried out as she came.

After a few minutes Trunks pulled out and forced Tandy onto her hands and knees before pushing into her pussy that way.

"Oh Trunks, you're so big; I can feel it in my stomach!" Tandy cried out in bliss as Trunks continued to thrust his cock in and out of her, grabbing her hips the entire time.

After a few minutes, Tandy's knees started hurting, so Trunks pushed Tandy onto her stomach.

"Trunksss!" Tandy screamed having another orgasm.

Once again, Trunks pulled out, turned her on her side, lifted her leg up and took her sideways until she came again.

He was now reaching his end…so he felt like he needed to be on top again.

Once Tandy was on her back, Trunks gently pushed back in and started to gently love her.

"Trunks…I love you so much." Tandy said softly as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." Trunks said as he pushed in and out a little faster.

"Oh Trunks…" Tandy cried as she grabbed a hold of him and held on.

He kept thrusting and thrusting until he felt her walls start to clench around him like a vice grip; he then started pounding her.

"Trunks…I'm going to cum again! You're going to make me cum!" Tandy cried out, spazing out.

"Yes; go ahead and cum. Cum for me. I'm going to fill you up really soon." Trunks said seriously in the heat of the moment as he continued to push.

"TRUUNKS!" Tandy screamed, arching her back, digging her fingers in his shoulders and curling her toes as she reached her climax.

"Ohh Tandy! TANDY!" Trunks yelled reaching his climax as well.

And as promised he filled her to the brim with his cum; it all leaked out when he pulled out.

"I love you." Trunks said as he pulled Tandy to him, holding her close.

"I love you too Trunks." Tandy said softly as she laid her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked looking at them.

"Lily, what are you doing in here?" Trunks and Tandy asked immediately covering up, embarrassed.

"Nothing…" Trunks said calmly as he felt around for his boxers.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" Tandy asked concerned.

"We heard screaming; we were just wondering if you were ok or being hurt." Lily said softly.

"We?" Trunks and Tandy asked shocked, confused and afraid of her answer.

"Yeah…me and Paisley." Lily said as Paisley came into the room.

"Is he hurting you mommy?" Paisley asked confused.

"My daddy would never hurt anybody unless they deserved it!" Lily shot instantly, defending Trunks.

"No, daddy wasn't hurting me. Lily's right; he would never hurt me. We were just having special adult time." Tandy said seriously.

"They were having sex." Torres said plainly as he walked in.

"Torres!" Tandy shot as Trunks fell back in bed, red in the face.

"Daddy, are you sick?" Lily asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Trunks said calmly.

"What's sex?" Lily and Paisley asked confused.

"Nothing for you need to know about right now; we'll tell you when you're older. For now, go back to bed. And you; tell them nothing." Trunks and Tandy said seriously at the same time.

"Ok…" The three said as they went back to their rooms to go to bed…


	58. Chapter 58

**The Next Morning:**

"Good morning." Bulma greeted happily when Lily, Haruto, Paisley and Torres came upstairs.

"Oh…it's going to be." Torres said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma and Vegeta asked as they and Sammy sat down at the table.

"What's sex?" Lily and Paisley just came out and asked right away causing Bulma and Vegeta to just stare at them in shock while Torres started laughing.

"What brings this up?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Mom and dad woke them up last night… They walked in on them…" Torres said laughing hysterically.

"What's going on up here?" Trunks and Tandy asked as they walked upstairs for breakfast.

"We heard you got some visitors last night." Vegeta said looking at Trunks and Tandy, causing them to blush furiously.

"Torres…" Tandy said glaring at Torres.

"Sorry…" Torres apologized, but didn't mean it.

"Eat and get ready for school." Tandy said seriously.

"Yes mother…" Torres said defeated.

 **Several Hours Later:**

The day went on as normal; school went just fine and now the kids were doing whatever it is that they were doing.

"How was school?" Tandy asked as Torres and Trunks walked in through the front door.

"I don't want to talk about it." Torres said walking to the basement door.

"Torres, come here." Tandy demanded right away.

"What's going on?" Tandy asked again.

"Nothing." Torres said right away.

"He had detention for fighting today. But…I don't know what about." Trunks said calmly.

"Torres…you had better start explaining. And then I'm going to call that school and figure out why they didn't tell me about any of this…" Tandy said very seriously and very pissed off.

"I was defending my sisters, Haruto and Sammy." Torres said simply.

"What about your sisters and Sammy?" Tandy asked.

"The guy I beat up was saying how the girls and Haruto and the rest of their friends were freaks. How stupid can that Haruto be? He was seven or whatever and was in kindergarten and now he's homeschooled with his slut of a girlfriend. I tried talking to them first, telling them to back off and then he said something and shoved me; so I shoved him back. Then he punched me so I punched him back; and then it just went from there. I understand that they're young, but Lily and Haruto aren't doing anything except hugging. So I lost my cool. She may not be biologically, but Lily is my sister as well. And he said Paisley was going to be just as much of a slut as Lily because she's a dog. And even though Sammy's not my sister, she's kind of like it; he said that she was only adopted out of pity and that nobody actually loves her. Her mother hated her so she got shipped off to her grandparents who lost it and went crazy before being adopted out of pity. So I lost it. Those are my sisters. And don't worry, he got in more trouble than I did; he could suspended. The worse part of it all was I thought this kid was my friend." Torres explained calmly…well as calmly as he could; he was getting upset so he was repeating himself from time to time.

"Well then…good for you." Trunks, Tandy, Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.

"I'd like to join the home school team now." Torres said seriously.

"Of course; all you have to do is say something." Tandy said hugging her son.

"Torres; we knew you cared!" Lily, Paisley and Sammy exclaimed hugging Torres.

"Gahh…get off of me!" Torres exclaimed turning red from embarrassment.

"Haruto, get in there." Bulma said pulling out her camera; she got several pictures of all the kids together.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Haruto, are you ok?" Trunks asked noticing Haruto sitting out on the swings by himself.

"Is it really ok for me to be here if others are saying shit about Lily? She's not a slut. I know exactly what that is; my dad introduced Bock and Choy to a lot of them when I was still living with them. They always called my mom and sister sluts; and they weren't sluts either. Lily is the furthest thing from a slut. How can someone say that about her? She's as innocent as a kitten." Haruto ranted; Trunks just let him as he sat on a swing.

"Because certain kids are mean; and the ones who are like that usually learn from their parents. Your mother; she must've taught you morals because you're nothing like your father from the stories I've heard from my dad, Goku and you. Even though he's killed your mother and taught you his ways, you're a good kid who cares for Lily very much. And if I didn't think you belonged here, I wouldn't have you here. I really like you and think you're really good for Lily. Ever since meeting you, she's opened up like I never thought she would. True, she has friends, but even with them she never opened up like she has with you. You are the most important person in her life." Trunks said seriously.

"No, I think you're the most important person in her life; you decided to keep her and have kept her safe from many, many dangers…way more than I have." Haruto said simply.

"Maybe so…but that's now. And while she's open up for me, it only happened so much more since you've moved in. And as she gets older, you're going to be the one she wants to go to for most things. Sure she'll come to me for certain things; you're the one she gave her heart to. So I would say we're both equally important to her; she needs to both of us. So that means you as well." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly with a smile.

"And don't you ever let anyone else tell you you don't belong; you belong just as much as anyone else in this house." Trunks said seriously.

"Thank you." Haruto said as he put his hand out to shake Trunks's.

"Come here; you're family, so you get hugs." Trunks said pulling Haruto into a hug…


	59. Chapter 59

**Two Years Later:**

Not a lot has happened in the last two years; it's basically been school and everyone hanging out and having a good time.

However, the one thing that did happen happened last week; Lily had a complete and total meltdown, declared she no longer wanted to go to school and is now resting in the hospital.

Lily and the girls are now nine or ten while Torres, Haruto, Tanzanite, Topaz and Leaf are twelve and Draco is fourteen.

 **Flashback:**

"Ok girls; today we're going to be continuing on with our fractions." Bulma said with a smile.

"No…" Lily mumbled.

"What was that?" Bulma asked kind of shocked; Lily was always well behaved.

"I said no!" Lily yelled before getting up and running into the bathroom, locking herself in.

"Paisley, go find Haruto; I'm going to go find Trunks." Bulma said completely in shock.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs." Paisley said getting up.

Tandy was teaching English outside in the backyard today.

"Paisley, is something wrong?" Tandy asked looking at Paisley concerned; she had just seen Bulma running to the basement.

"I was told to get Haruto; something's wrong with Lily." Paisley said softly.

"Ok. Haruto, you can go." Tandy said right away.

"Do you know what's going on?" Haruto asked right away.

"No. Grandma said what we were learning today and Lily said no and locked herself in the bathroom." Paisley said simply.

"That doesn't sound like Lily…" Haruto said immediately going inside.

"Paisley, go back to class and wait for Mrs. Briefs." Tandy said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said calmly.

 **With Trunks & Bulma:**

"Mom, what are you doing down here? Don't you have a class to teach?" Trunks asked slightly annoyed; he was getting ready to masturbate.

"It's Lily…" Bulma started.

"What about Lily?" Trunks asked right away.

"There's something wrong with her. I told the class that we were going to be continuing on with fractions and she said no. I wasn't quite sure I was hearing right because Lily is such a good student normally. So asked what and she said "I said no" and ran to and locked herself in the bathroom. I don't know what's gotten into her." Bulma said very concerned.

"Did you get Haruto?" Trunks asked calmly.

"I sent Paisley to get him while I got you." Bulma said as Trunks got up.

"Ok…I'll go see what's up." Trunks sighed concerned as he got up to head upstairs.

When they got up to the bathroom, Haruto was standing there hitting the door.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked running to the door.

"I don't know; she's not making any since…" Haruto said concerned.

"Bust the door down…" Vegeta said walking over.

"I can't; she has one of her barriers up… Even the strongest guy would break his arms trying to break her barriers…" Haruto said calmly. And he was right; her barriers had gotten really, really strong and big.

"Lily, baby; what's going on?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I'm not going back to school; I'm done! I'm not going to regular school or home school!" Lily yelled.

"Mom, keep the kids in the class and don't let them out. Tandy, same to you; keep them away from the bathroom. I have a really bad feeling." Trunks said calmly…or as calmly as he could.

Bulma and Tandy just nodded as they went back to their classes.

"Lily, why don't you want to go back to class?" Haruto asked calmly.

"Haru-Haru…wouldn't you like to know…" Lily said.

"Haru-Haru? Oh no…" Haruto said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Only one person calls me Haru-Haru like that. My brother Choy is controlling Lily somehow. He's either got his puppet strings up on her or he's completely possessed her." Haruto explained.

"Lily, can you hear me? It's daddy!" Trunks called.

"Back off old man; she's under my control now! I don't see why my old man wants her so bad; she's nothing." Choy said through Lily.

"Let her go!" Haruto yelled, ready to cry; he was nowhere near as strong as Choy and Lily's powers combined.

"Haruto…talk to Lily." Trunks said seriously.

"Lily, its daddy; you can beat him; just listen to my voice!" Trunks called through the door.

"Lily, please; it's Haruto. I love you! Remember? I love you!" Haruto called through the door, shocking Vegeta.

"Ahhhh!"

After a few seconds the barrier was gone and Lily could be heard screaming.

Once they heard her scream Trunks and Haruto knocked the door in.

"Lily, stay strong; you can beat him." Trunks said slowly.

Lily was standing on the toilet with a razor blade held tightly in her hand; she was shaking as she tried to push Choy away from her.

"It's too late." Choy said as he made Lily slice part of her ear and her wrist; he was going to make her slit her throat, but she pushed him away before that could happen.

"Daddy? Haru?" Lily asked very confused before passing out, falling off the toilet; bleeding profusely.

Trunks caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Trunks yelled as he did his best to stop the bleeding.

"They'll never make it in time; hold still and hold onto Lily tightly." Haruto said seriously as he grabbed Trunks's arm and teleported them to a hospital.

They took Lily back and Trunks and Haruto explained what happened; they were seen by family doctor, Dr. Hashita.

 **End Flashback:**

"Haruto; you need to stop beating yourself up. There's nothing either of us could do; she was possessed. But if it weren't for us she'd be dead right now." Trunks explained calmly to Haruto as he held Lily's hand; she was in a coma.

"How so?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"If we hadn't talked to her like we were, I don't think she would've had the strength to push him away like that. You telling her you loved her made all the difference." Trunks said seriously.

"Thanks…but I think she's stronger then we give her credit for." Haruto said calmly.

"Yes, I agree; but I also believe you helped her more then you're giving yourself credit for." Trunks said looking at Haruto.

"Thank you." Haruto said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Trunks said softly.

"Do you really think she wants to quit school?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"Because even though she was possessed, most say what's on their minds…or are forced to say what's on their minds…" Trunks said calmly.

"Oh…I didn't know that. My brother always said that he could only take over people with weak minds." Haruto explained.

"Daddy? Haru?" Lily asked confused and groggily as she started slowly waking up.

"Lily!" Trunks and Haruto exclaimed happily.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Lily asked confused as she tried sitting up.

"No, don't sit; just lay back. You're in the hospital. Don't you remember what happened?" Trunks asked confused.

"Most people don't remember when my brother possesses them…if they're lucky enough to survive." Haruto explained.

"My ear and wrist hurt. What happened?" Lily asked still confused.

"You were possessed by my brother and he made you do some bad things." Haruto said sadly.

"Oh… Don't be sad; it wasn't your fault." Lily said shocking Haruto.

'How can she be so forgiving…even though we are meant to be…' Haruto thought to himself confused.

"What did he make me do?" Lily asked looking at her wrist.

"He made you cut yourself; your ear and your wrist…" Trunks said sadly.

"I'm sorry…so sorry." Lily said as she started crying.

"It's not your fault; it's my brother's fault!" Haruto exclaimed as he held her hand.

"He's right; it's not your fault and it's not Haruto's fault; it's his brother's fault. Now we have to figure out a way to protect you from being possessed." Trunks sighed looking at Lily.

"There's only one way to keep me from getting possessed…" Lily said softly.

"And what would that be?" Trunks and Haruto asked right away; they'd do anything to protect her.

"Haru would have to mark me as his…" Lily said softly shocking both Trunks and Haruto…


	60. Chapter 60

"Are you sure?" Haruto asked shocked, looking at Trunks.

"Yes…I had a dream… Someone said that if Haruto doesn't mark me as his soon something bad will happen to me." Lily said softly.

"Do you know what that something bad is?" Trunks asked looking at his daughter.

"No…they just said it was really bad. I'm sorry daddy." Lily said sadly.

"This isn't your fault." Trunks sighed.

"So can Haru?" Lily asked softly.

"Can he what?" Trunks asked confused.

"Can Haru mark me as his?" Lily asked softly.

"You're asking permission?" Trunks asked shocked.

"Yes; you're my daddy. That means I have to ask you." Lily said softly.

"Lily… To be honest I don't want him to mark you yet; you're both still too young. But…but I know that it's to protect you from something like this ever happening again. So when we get you home, we'll give you your space. But no sex." Trunks said calmly.

"Ewww…no." Lily said making a face.

Last year Trunks and Tandy finally sat Lily, Paisley and Haruto down and told them about sex and what it was.

Haruto seemed like he understood and knew that it was on top of the do not dos with Lily.

Lily and Paisley also seemed to get it…but they reacted way different than Haruto did; they started gagging, making faces and saying how that's yucky…which to Trunks and Tandy, was a good thing.

"Someday you won't say that." Trunks said sighing.

"Daddy, I love you. And I love you too Haru." Lily said softly with smiles.

"We love you too." Trunks and Haruto said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked holding Lily's hand.

"When we get home, after Haru marks me and I start feeling better can we do something together…just you and me like we used to?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course we can; we can do anything you'd like. But, are you sure you don't want Haruto to come with?" Trunks asked looking at her. In truth he was so happy to hear her ask that.

"I'm sure; just you and me. Haru and I can do lots of other stuff together just the two of us." Lily said softly.

"And what would that be?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Talking, playing games, he teaches me how to read, watch movies and hang out with our friends…separately and together." Lily said softly, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked right away.

"My chest hurts and it feels really hard to breathe." Lily admitted.

"Ok…hold on." Trunks said pushing the red button.

A seconds later a nurse came in and started checking on Lily; she was having an asthma attack.

After about fifteen minutes later they calmed her down and Lily was once again sleeping.

Now it was just Trunks and Haruto.

"I won't mark her if you absolutely don't want me to." Haruto said seriously.

"I want her to be protected; and if you have to mark her to do so…then so be it. Just be careful with her. I'm assuming you know what kind of process it is?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"A painful one. I know; I've heard stories." Haruto sighed as he answered Trunks.

"Yes, very. And after you do mark her you have to protect her…more then you already do; you have to really protect her. You also have to be there for her. If you ever have to go away for a few days…like to hang out with your friends, make sure she knows. And most importantly…no sex until you're both much older." Trunks said very seriously.

"Of course…and of course not. What do you want to know…about Nekodians?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"Do you know when females go into heat?" Trunks asked right away.

"Not really. All I know is it depends on the girl and her body. I used to watch my mom go into heat when I was little; dad said he was making her feel better. But I know what that meant. At that point, I didn't; but I do now. Anyways, when she'd go into heat she said it hurt…a lot; and she tried avoiding men all together." Haruto explained.

"I see…" Trunks sighed.

"I know someone who knows all about Nekodians. But I suppose that's because he's a Nekodian himself." Haruto said simply.

"I didn't think there were any full Nekodians left." Trunks said shocked.

"He's an elder; and he's not alive. But if you're willing to travel to his shrine, he'll answer your questions. I used to go see him often with my mom. I never heard the questions she asked because she made me stay out in the main area. But I know how to get there; I can take you and Lily one day. He always requires that you bring the one you're asking about with." Haruto explained calmly.

"That'd be great; we'll figure out a day when we want to go." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly.

"What's going on?" Tandy, Bulma and Vegeta asked as they entered the room.

"Where are Torres and Paisley?" Trunks asked looking around.

"At home; Torres is watching Paisley and Sammy. How is Lily; has she woken up?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"She woke up awhile earlier; we talked a little. She had an asthma attack and she's been asleep since. I tried calling you to let you know while they were working on her, but nobody answered." Trunks said seriously.

"Sorry. Did you figure out if she really wants to quit school or not?" Bulma asked sitting down.

"No…but we did figure out that the only way to keep her safe from being possessed again is for Haruto to mark her. She asked me if it was ok and I said it was because it'll keep her safe. Also, she asked if she and I could do something together just the two of us like we used to." Trunks said happily.

"At their ages?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Yes…if it keeps her safe. I just made sure they understand that there'll be no sex. And Tandy, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this…but she needs to be protected." Trunks said seriously.

"No, it's ok; you're right. We did agree that when it came to their safety, we would do anything that was needed. But next time, we make a decision together." Tandy said with a smile.

"Agreed." Trunks said happily.

 **Two Hours Later:**

Lily finally woke up again.

"Hi daddy, mommy, Haru, grandma and grandpa." Lily said a bit hazily.

"Hey baby." Everyone but Haruto said calmly, Haruto held her hand.

"Lily, can I ask you a question?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"What is it?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Do you really not want to go to school of any kind anymore?" Bulma asked seriously.

"…No, I don't; I'm not smart enough." Lily said slowly as to not hurt Bulma's feelings.

"Of course you are…" Bulma started.

"No, I'm not. I'm not getting anything; none of it makes since. None of it…well none of it except for story writing." Lily said sadly.

"Why haven't you told me about this?" Bulma asked right away.

"Because…you always say you can all do it, no matter what! You just have to concentrate. Well, I've tried concentrating. And I've even asked the others for help; I just don't understand any of it and I don't want to do it anymore… I'm just going to be stupid forever." Lily said upset.

"Hey! You listen here and you listen well; you're not stupid. But…if you don't want to continue with school of any sort; fine, I won't make you. But you said you liked writing? You will continue to write something every day, no matter who tells you what and when… As long as that's ok with your dad." Tandy said getting ahead of herself.

"What can you do in math?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Adding, subtracting and multiplication." Lily answered softly.

"What you mom said is fine; but I'm adding a sheet of at least adding, subtracting, multiplication and division. If you have a problem with that, then you can stay in home school." Trunks said seriously.

"I can agree to that." Tandy said seriously.

"So can I…" Bulma sighed.

"Ok…" Lily said softly, agreeing to their terms.

"Wait…what about Tandy and the others? They're gonna want to do this as well…" Tandy said seriously.

"We'll figure something out." Trunks and Bulma said at the same time.

"I'm sure Missy will be forced into regular school. As for the others…it's up to their parents." Trunks said calmly.

"School is a waste of time anyways…" Vegeta mumbled.

"We all know what you think." Bulma said looking at Vegeta.

 **Four Days Later:**

Lily was in the hospital for about a week before she was let out.

"Welcome home Lily!" Bulma said happily as Lily walked in through the front door.

"Thank you grandma." Lily said softly as she and Haruto headed downstairs.

"She can't wait long enough to give us hugs?" Bulma asked upset.

"She's tired. And she just wants to get it over with. We had a long talk last night about marking and again this morning. I explained to her how it was a painful process and all that; so she's a little scared. But I told her I trust Haruto to take care of her." Trunks said seriously.

"She's still so young." Bulma said sadly.

"Yes, I know…but this'll keep her safe." Trunks said seriously.

"Where are Tandy, Torres, Paisley and Sammy?" Vegeta asked looking around.

"Tandy took them to the park for awhile to give Lily and Haruto space." Trunks said seriously.

After about fifteen minutes they heard Lily's screams.

"My poor Lily…" Bulma said as Vegeta held her back from just running downstairs; Trunks went outside to sit on the swings so he wouldn't have to hear it.

 **With Lily & Haruto:**

"Haru…will you try to be gentle?" Lily asked as she lay down in her bed.

"You know I can't make that kind of promise…" Haruto sighed as he sat next to her.

"I know…I figured I'd just ask." Lily said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haruto asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lily said as she took a deep breath and removed her shirt.

Haruto just looked at her shoulder area as he climbed on top of her.

"Take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can." Haruto said simply as he found a spot in between her neck and shoulder.

Lily did as she was told and held her breath.

However, as soon as he bit down she arched her body up to him let go of that breath and just started screaming and crying.

Haruto didn't like that one bit; he hated hearing her scream and cry.

After a few minutes Haruto was finally able to pull away and lick her new mark clear of blood.

"Lily…I'm sorry." Haruto said as he held her close to him.

"Thank you…" Lily breathed out before falling asleep in his arms.

After a few minutes Haruto pulled away and placed her shirt back on her and covered her up.

"Now my brother won't be able to possess you ever again." Haruto said before kissing her forehead…


	61. Chapter 61

It had been a three days since Haruto had marked Lily as his own and everything seemed to be peaceful.

Today Trunks and Lily were going to spend the day together just the two of them; he was taking her to an amusement park.

"We're heading out now!" Trunks called from the front door as he and Lily stood there.

"Ok, have fun!" Bulma called back from the kitchen; she was baking with Sammy and Paisley while Tandy was in bed sick. Torres and Haruto were taking care of Tandy while the others were out; it kept Haruto's mind off of Lily.

"How's your neck feeling?" Trunks asked once they got in the car; the mark was a little irritated, but not too bad.

"It hurts a little, but it's ok." Lily said honestly.

"Let me see. You've been keeping it clean like mom showed you?" Trunks asked looking at it.

"Yes." Lily answered.

"Ok…I'll be right back. Don't touch anything." Trunks said getting out of the car.

Lily had finally been allowed to sit in the front seat alone.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Bulma asked when Trunks came back inside.

"Is Lily ok?" Haruto asked right away.

"Yeah, she's fine; I just have to clean her shoulder a little more. Her mark's a little red today." Trunks said grabbing some rubbing alcohol and swabs.

"Ok…" Bulma and Haruto said as Trunks left the house once again.

"Don't worry Haruto; Trunks will make sure she's safe." Bulma said looking at Haruto.

"Yes, I know. But I still worry about her…" Haruto said seriously as he took a wet rag down to Tandy.

"That poor boy…" Bulma sighed.

"Who are you talking about this time?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"Haruto…I think they marked too soon. He's very paranoid…" Bulma said concerned.

"They're fine. It's not like he's over protected and he won't let her out anywhere. This is how it's supposed to be." Vegeta said as Bulla walked in.

"What's wrong dear?" Bulma asked looking at Bulla.

"We need to talk." Bulla said calmly.

"Uh-oh…" Bulma said as they all sat down.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked looking at his daughter.

"Well…you know me and Gohan have been active…" Bulla started.

"Ahhh…I don't want to hear that…" Vegeta complained.

"Vegeta, knock it off. Go on dear." Bulma said looking at Bulla.

"Well last time he marked me…but you knew that. What you don't know is that we forgot to use protection." Bulla said softly.

"Are you pregnant?" Bulma asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes…and the doctor said I was about two months along." Bulla said softly.

"Ahhh! Congratulations!" Bulma said happily as she hugged her daughter.

Bulla was now twenty and living on her own with Goten.

"Thank you. Daddy?" Bulla asked looking at Vegeta.

"Well…at least you're not a teen mom. Congratulations." Vegeta said sincerely.

"Congratulations!" Sammy and Paisley said at the same time.

"Congratulations Bulla." Trunks said bringing the alcohol back inside.

"Thank you. How's Lily doing?" Bulla asked looking at Trunks.

"She's good. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to take her to an amusement park." Trunks said as he once again left.

"Congrats." Haruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Haruto. And I'm sorry how I acted to you when you first moved in. And to you to Sammy; I'm sorry I wasn't nicer." Bulla said, apologizing sincerely.

"It's ok; we get it." Sammy and Haruto said at the same time.

"Oh, Topaz is here Paisley." Bulla said with a smile.

"Ooohhh!" Sammy said making fun of Paisley.

"Shut up…" Paisley said embarrassed.

Two days ago, Topaz and Paisley connected as did Clover and Draco and Torres and Missy. It's like they were just waiting for Haruto to mark Lily or something like that.

"Leriac's here as well." Bulla said with a smile.

"Ooohhh!" Paisley went just like Sammy did to her.

"Hush!" Sammy said even more embarrassed than Paisley

 **With Trunks & Lily:**

"So, where are we going?" Lily asked looking at her dad.

"It's a surprise." Trunks said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Ok. I miss this." Lily said with a smile; she was really happy to be spending time with her dad, just the two of them.

"I miss this as well. But life gets in the way sometimes." Trunks said calmly.

"Yeah…" Lily sighed as they kept going.

"So…your Aunty Bulla's pregnant; she's going to have a baby." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"That's so great!" Lily said happily.

"I know; I'm happy for her." Trunks said happily.

"Me too! Now I won't be the baby anymore." Lily said happily.

"You'll always be my baby." Trunks said with a smile.

"Daddy…" Lily said embarrassed…but only a little.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"How much longer?" Lily asked slouching in her seat.

Lately Lily has hated long car rides…and nobody knows why.

"A few more minutes." Trunks answered calmly; he worried a great deal about Lily.

"Are you sure you didn't want Haruto to come?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"I'm sure." Lily said as she looked out her window.

"Huh?! Are we going to this place?!" Lily asked excitedly when she seen the amusement park signs.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said with a smile.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily; she loved amusement parks.

Once they parked Lily couldn't get out of the car fast enough; she actually ended up falling on her face.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Yep, I'm ok…" Lily said rubbing her face.

Lily was not the most agile person in her family…despite being part cat.

"Trunks?" A voice asked coming out of the park.

"Aunt Tights? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked as Lily held onto him.

"I love amusement parks. You still have your daughter I see…" Tights said looking at Lily.

"Yes, I still do and I always will." Trunks said determined.

"What is that on her neck?" Tights asked curious.

"Haruto marked her to keep her safe." Trunks said seriously as he held onto Lily.

"I see… Well…it seems like you're doing a good job with her; keep up the good work. I may not understand your choices to keep her, but it's your choice and I support you. And if your mother ever lets me back, I'll be nicer to Lilith." Tights said calmly.

"It's actually Lily." Trunks said looking at Tights.

"Right…Lily. Well anyways, I should be heading out. See ya 'round." Tights said heading out.

"Yep, see you around." Trunks said as he took Lily into the park.

"How many?" A ticket lady asked politely.

"Two. One adult and one child." Trunks said as he stood at the window.

"How old is the child?" The lady asked looking at Lily; she guessed seven or eight; Lily was short for her age.

"Nine." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok then." The lady said somewhat shocked as she got their wristbands for them.

"Ok, here's the deal; we do the rides first and then food and then the games." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Trunks asked concerned; Fishy and Stripes were killed and yeah. The cats got up and somehow knocked over the fish tank; Trunks think they had some kind of help. But they were all out grocery shopping and the cats aren't big enough to knock over that tank.

"I'm ok; they were good fish. But they're in a better place…in the cat's stomachs." Lily said knowing what he was talking about.

Lily wasn't possessed, but her cat genes were starting to act up and she's not really much for fish anymore…unless she's eating them. But Fishy and Stripes were her pets so she did cry for over an hour.

"Can we go on that?" Lily asked pointing to the Merry-Go-Round.

"Of course." Trunks said as he took Lily over there.

After the Merry-Go-Round they went on the Tilt-A-Whirl…which it's a good thing they hadn't eaten yet; Lily threw up a little.

They did the bumper cars, the swings that go up in the air, tea cups, the Merry-Go-Round again, slides, go carts and the Ferris wheel; she absolutely refused to ride any roller coasts… Which for most she couldn't anyways; she was too short. She wouldn't even go on the small ones; she had bad feelings about them.

"Daddy, I'm hungry…" Lily said after they were done on the Merry-Go-Round for like the fifth time.

"Ok, let's go find something to eat." Trunks said calmly.

"I want a chili cheese dog, chili cheese fries, a red slushy and a funnel cake please." Lily said as they started walking.

"Ok." Trunks said as they went to the food tents.

"Ok…so we'll get regular food first and then dessert, ok?" Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

Lily got her chili cheese dog, fries and a red slushy while Trunks got a corn dog with chili cheese fries and a soda.

"Is something wrong?" Trunks asked noticing her sad face.

"I wish that Haruto could come here some time; I'm sure he would've loved it.

"He could've come with." Trunks started.

"I know…but I really just want a day with just you and me." Lily said honestly.

"Ok; I'm glad for that." 'Pretty soon she won't want that, so I better enjoy it while I can.' Trunks said with a smile and then thought while looking at her.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm happy to be spending time with you as well." Trunks said with a smile.

"Can we have funnel cake now?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"We?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah. Funnel cakes are huge; I can't finish them on my own!" Lily said laughing a little with a big smile.

"Of course; come on." Trunks said with a smile. He wasn't going to leave her anywhere alone here; he had read stories of kids getting snatched at these kinds of things…so he was keeping her with him at all times.

When they got the funnel cake it was indeed huge; Lily barely made a dent in it before Trunks finished it.

"Let's go." Lily said taking Trunks's hand and dragged him over to the games; she wanted to start with the dart balloon game.

"$5.00 for three darts or $10.00 for nine darts." The man at the stand said looking at Trunks.

Trunks gave him $20 for eighteen darts. Lily only three four darts revealing that she sucked at this game; so Trunks threw the rest of the darts.

She could've picked out a large stuffed animal, but instead she picked out four smaller ones; one for her, Paisley, Sammy and Haruto.

She won four balloons at the duck fishing game.

Trunks won her a large stuffed animal at the shooting game.

She won nine more stuffed animals at other various games for all of her friends.

"Daddy, I'm ready to go now." Lily said becoming antsy.

"But we still have a few hours left…" Trunks said, but then saw how her demeanor had changed; something was going to happen and she didn't want to be there.

"Ok, let's go somewhere else." Trunks said calmly leading her out of the park and to the car.

However, as soon as they left, one of the roller coasters that some of the park managers were checking went off the rails and smashed into the ground…right where Lily and Trunks were standing.

If they had stayed there to play just one more game they would've been crushed and either severely injured or dead.

Luckily no one else was hurt or killed.

They were forced to sit and wait in the car for two hours before park officials let anyone leave.

 **Flashback:**

"Well, thanks for getting us out of there." Trunks said to Lily as they sat there waiting.

"You're welcome. So what do we do now?" Lily asked as they sat in their car.

"I'm not sure…I have cards; we can play…go fish or old maid." Trunks said pulling out spare card sets he left in the car.

"Mmm…go fish." Lily said happily.

"So…you and Haruto are getting closer…" Trunks said as he shuffled the deck.

"Yes." Lily said with a smile.

"Are you kissing yet?" Trunks asked looking at her, causing her face to turn red; he loved finally being able to embarrass her.

"Daddy, no! Not in that way! He kisses my forehead, but that's it!" Lily exclaimed, babbling very embarrassed.

"Hahaha…I'm glad." Trunks said as he dealt the cards.

"Are you going to cry daddy?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"No. As long as you're happy and safe, I'm happy." Trunks said calmly.

"Well as long as you're safe, I'm happy too." Lily said as they started their game.

They played two rounds before Lily took a nap; she woke up just in time to leave.

"You'll always be my little girl." Trunks sighed as he watched Lily sleep before playing solitaire.

 **End Flashback:**

"I'm sorry Lily…" Trunks sighed.

"For what?" Lily asked as they started driving home.

"I was going to take you out somewhere else and we got stuck in the car.

"It's ok; we got to sit here and really talk." Lily said happily.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

"You're home! We saw what happened on the news! Why didn't you answer your phone?!" Bulma and Tandy asked right away, bombarding Trunks as Haruto ran right to Lily and hugged her.

"My phone died…and I couldn't find its charger." Trunks sighed as he pulled his dead phone out of his pocket.

"Did you have any fun at all?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"Yes, a lot of fun. I got a lot of stuffed animals. I got one for Paisley and Sammy and Clover and Sapphire and Missy and Topaz and Leriac and Draco and Leaf and Tanzanite and Torres and Haruto." Lily said happily as she handed Paisley, Sammy and Haruto their prizes; the others would wait until she seen them next…


	62. Chapter 62

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Daddy, where are we going?" Lily asked as she rubbed her eyes and waited for Haruto to get out of the bathroom; it was early morning.

"We're going to go figure some things out." Trunks said calmly.

"What things?" Lily asked confused.

"Some things about you and your kind." Trunks said as calmly as he could; he didn't really know how to explain it to her.

As she got older, it became apparent just how much slower she was to others her age…except her friends; they were just like her in that category. So as far as anyone knows, to Lily she's normal; and that's how they'd like to keep it.

"Ok…" Lily said yawning.

"Ok, I'm ready." Haruto said coming out dressed up in a safari outfit.

"What are you wearing?" Lily asked confused; she and Trunks were wearing normal clothes.

"Torres… He said this is what people wore on adventures…" Haruto said annoyed.

"So that's not required." Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"No, you can wear whatever you wanted; you could go naked for all the elder cares." Haruto said calmly.

"Well…we're not going to do that." Trunks said calmly while Lily giggled a little.

"Can I come with too?" Paisley asked wide awake.

"You have to ask your mother about that." Trunks said seriously.

Lately it'd had been tense between Trunks and Tandy…but nobody knew why…

Turns out Tandy was pregnant and neither of them knew how considering she had her tubes tied and he had a vasectomy. And she really wasn't happy about any of this; she was planning on getting an abortion…so the kids don't know anything.

Trunks isn't happy about this decision…especially since Lily has been begging for a little brother or sister; she's sick of being the baby.

Most nights it has also come down to her saying that Torres and Paisley are her kids and Lily is his…

Also it seems as if marks are fading for some reason.

"Mommy, can I go with dad, Lily and Haruto?" Paisley asked innocently.

"No baby, you can stay here with me and your brother. I would actually like to talk to Trunks." Tandy said seriously as he mark completely disappeared.

"Haruto, take Lily upstairs and wait for me." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said as he and Lily went upstairs, Lily very worried about something; she could feel something was wrong.

"So…you want a divorce? What's wrong?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you very much…" Tandy started.

"But?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy; he had a bad feeling he wasn't going to like this answer.

"I love Lily as well, but I also can't stand her…and neither can Torres or Paisley." Tandy said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked taken aback.

"I think it's because she's part cat and we're part dog. And you spend so much more time with Lily over Torres and Paisley. I don't care if the girls are still friends, but I can't live in the same house as her anymore. But I really do love you… We could make this work…" Tandy started.

"What? If I got rid of Lily?" Trunks asked becoming pissed off.

"You could give her to one of your friends. Tien wants kids; and Piccolo has Clover and then, they could all live together happily and you could visit her whenever you wanted." Tandy said seriously.

"What of Haruto?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"Yeah, that's another issue. How can you just let your daughter live with her supposed mate?" Tandy asked annoying Trunks.

"I have to go; I have some stuff to figure out." Trunks said seriously as he was about to leave their room.

"Will you at least think about it?" Tandy asked looking at Trunks.

"No; Lily is my everything and that's how it will stay. And so is that baby you're carrying." Trunks said seriously.

"I'm not carrying anything; I had the abortion yesterday. Neither of us wanted anymore kids anyways…" Tandy said looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…but don't you think that this was some kind of sign?" Trunks asked looking at Tandy.

"Yeah…that something went wrong with one of our surgeries and I ended up pregnant." Tandy said annoyed.

"You're pregnant?" Torres asked as was eavesdropping.

"Torres…no, I'm not." Tandy said calmly.

"But you just said… Oh my Kami…you got an abortion? How could you? You said all life was precious and that you'd never do that sin." Torres said running to his room.

"Great…" Tandy mumbled pissed off.

"I have to go…" Trunks said seriously.

"Fine, but we won't be here when you get back; I've already found a house. And I want a divorce." Tandy said seriously.

"Yeah? So do I." Trunks said calmly as he left up the stairs.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes; she, Haruto, Vegeta and Bulma had heard everything.

"It's ok Lily…everything will be ok." Trunks said as he picked Lily up.

Lily may be nine, but she was about the size and weight of a seven year old.

"Hello." Tien said walking through the door.

"What are you doing here? Not that we're not happy to see you or anything." Trunks said a bit shocked.

"I wanted to meet these elders of theirs. I too have a few questions for them." Tien said calmly.

"Ok." Trunks said calmly with a smile.

"Is something going on?" Tien asked sensing something.

"Just personal family stuff." Trunks said as they started heading out.

"I think I'll stay home…" Bulma said calmly; she was going to make sure Tandy didn't steal anything; she had mentioned really like some stuff.

"Do you want me to stay back as well?" Vegeta asked curious; but he really wanted to go.

"No, I'll be fine." Bulma said calmly.

"I'll be here." Piccolo said appearing out of nowhere.

"Ok." Vegeta and Trunks said as they headed out.

"Can we take vehicles or do we need to fly?" Trunks asked calmly.

"We can take vehicle to a certain point; but after that we need to climb or fly." Haruto said calmly.

Haruto had learned how to fly weeks ago; but Lily still needed to be held.

"Then, we'll just fly the entire way there?" Trunks asked looking at everyone.

"That sounds like a plan." Tien said; he liked a challenge.

"Daddy…" Lily said rubbing her eyes.

"I know, you're still tired." Trunks said placing Lily on his back.

Up they went.

"Tien, can you make sure Lily doesn't fall off the side closer to you and dad on your side?" Trunks asked as Lily lay on his back, falling asleep.

"Sure." Tien said with a smile.

"You're damn right I'll watch for her." Vegeta said seriously; Lily was his favorite grandbaby…until this new kid of Bulla's and Goten's comes.

"Then let's go; Haruto lead the way." Trunks said calmly as they flew off.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"We're here." Haruto said as they landed at the bottom of a mountain.

"So how far up is it?" Vegeta asked looking up as Lily held onto Trunks; she had woken up about fifteen minutes ago…and she amazingly never fell off of Trunks.

"About half way up. The living can't survive all the way at the top; the air is too thin. It's about a five hour climb." Haruto explained.

"How long of a flight?" Vegeta asked.

"An hour I think." Haruto replied.

"Yep, we're flying." Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

"Well, let's head up." Tien said happily as Haruto took the lead.

"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked as he and Trunks flew side by side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lily's all that matters to me. If she can't grasp that, then she's not the right one for me. And I feel like there's nobody out there for me. Just me and Lily and that's all that matters." Trunks said with a smile.

Both Trunks and Tandy had been unhappy for the last few months; they haven't even had sex…not even rough fucking.

"How do you feel about Haruto?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"I really like him; he's been nothing but good for Lily. And he's marked her. I know I know…I marked Tandy…but I think that we just wanted something that was really unattainable; we rushed into things too fast. Lily and Haruto are taking things slow…very slow. And that's how it's going to stay; right Lily?" Trunks asked as Lily held on as tightly as she could.

Wind had picked up and was whipping around.

"Right." Lily said softly.

"How much further Haruto?" Trunks asked as the wind continued to get stronger.

"Not much further; we're almost there!" Haruto called back.

After about another fifteen minutes they made it to a hold in the side of the cave; they went in and it was like a mansion in there.

"Welcome to Nekodian Paradise; how may we help you? Oh, Haruto…and you brought friends. Oh shit…it's you guys. I mean I've been expecting you; but not this soon…" A voice belonging to an elder said calmly.

"Umm…Elder Lunar, this is my mate, Lily, her dad, Trunks, her grandpa, Vegeta and their family friend, Tien. Everyone, this is Elder Lunar." Haruto said introducing everyone.

"You do not need to introduce them to me; I know who they are. But thank you for introducing me to them." Elder Lunar said calmly.

Elder Lunar was tall Nekodian with many cat features and a halo, seeing as he was dead and on earth…so they think. Truth be told, they don't really know where they are.

"So ask your questions." Elder Lunar said calmly.

"At what age do Nekodian females start going into heat?" Trunks asked right away.

"Nekodian females start developing between twelve and thirteen; Lily will start developing at thirteen and a half. Normal Nekodian females start going into heat between twelve and thirteen as well; Lily won't go into heat for another year after she develops. Lily, like most half Nekodian females don't go into heat until later on. And just so you know, she won't start having sex until she turns fifteen. How she's able to hold off until is beyond me considering being in heat is very hard to handle…even for half breeds. It's especially hard when your mate is of the same species. And she goes into heat once a month, like a normal Nekodian." Elder Lunar explained calmly.

"How do you know so much about Lily?" Tien asked curious.

"She's Nekodian. Even if she's only half, she's still got Nekodian. And as long as someone is even the slightest Nekodian, I know about them." Elder Lunar explained simply.

"What's a what if machine?" Lily asked confused.

"You're the one who likes to read and write…I keep forgetting that. Most Nekodians hate reading and writing; we're not very good at learning. And Haruto…he's very good at learning. So that must be the Saiyan in you two. The what if machine is basically that. You look into the large mirror like thing at the top after asking it a question that starts with "What If" and it shows you. You may all try it before you if you'd like.

"Why is Lily so special; why do people come after her searching for her powers that she can't even unlock herself?" Vegeta asked.

"Nekodians, although a peaceful race, are also one of the strongest out there next to Saiyans and Namekians. She contains a lot of power in her little body being born from the last full Nekodian that was previously alive who had a child. Lily's powers are best to lay dormant. If they come out, they come out…but it could kill her in the process because she's only half. I would actually like to put an extra protection spell on her if you'd allow me. I fear that when she is captured, he'll draw them out. They must not be drawn out; she could destroy planets. Not like Beerus, but something similar." Elder Lunar said all of the suddenly afraid.

"Do it. Lily, please come here." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"Elder Lunar is going to make sure your powers can't hurt you, ok?" Trunks asked seriously as he knelt in front of her, holding onto Lily's shoulders.

"Ok. Can you make my powers go bye-bye completely?" Lily asked looking up at Elder Lunar.

"No…just the dangerous ones. You do not like having powers?" Elder Lunar asked.

"No…if I didn't have powers, people wouldn't come after me." Lily said softly, sadly.

"That could be true I suppose. But unfortunately because of what you are and where you come from, you'll always have powers. And trust me little one, your powers will come in handy to you and Haruto one day. One day, you'll save Haruto." Elder Lunar said making Lily smile.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

"Lie down right here, in this circle." Elder Lunar explained as he drew a circle for her; he knew it helped her instead of trying to confuse her.

After a few minutes, Elder Lunar did what he needed and put both a containment and protection spell on Lily.

"Any other questions?" Elder Lunar asked as Haruto helped Lily up.

"Don't get me wrong because I absolutely love Haruto for Lily, but why did they connect so soon?" Trunks asked looking at Elder Lunar.

"Because they're half Nekodian and half Saiyan; their DNA makes it so. Also, he protects her; she needs that…especially in the future. And you and Haruto work together quite often. And just so you are aware, Haruto is her one and only true mate. Doggos and Saiyans don't mix well. Sometimes it works, but most of the time it doesn't. And Doggos and Nekodians never mix well after some time. They work well as friends when they're really little, but as they get older, they tend to go their separate ways. I'm not saying all Doggos are bad. Don't get me wrong; sometimes it works…I've seen it. But your Lily and Paisley do not work out. Paisley will start hanging out with a new crowd and start to bully Lily. I don't know why, but she does. But many other Nekodians throughout history have been friends with Doggos; and I had such high hopes for Lily and Paisley. Oh well…" Elder Lunar sighed sincerely.

"Is the power to touch a person to calm down normally something you have or no?" Tien asked curiously.

"Yes… Like I said before, we're a peaceful race; we like to keep people calm. Lily has the uncanny ability to be able to calm someone down just by being near them." Elder Lunar explained.

"Can I ask the what if machine a question now?" Lily asked softly.

"Go ahead. And yes, you can ask it more than one question." Elder Lunar said calmly to Lily.

"Ok." Lily said with a deep sigh as she went over to the machine.

"What if I had never met daddy?" Lily asked the machine.

The video footage was of Lily severally beaten, raped at a very young age and drugged up before being dumped, dead on the side of the road like she was trash.

"Daddy!" Lily cried as she ran to Trunks and cried; she was very happy that she was given a second chance. And she didn't ask a second question; she couldn't even remember what that question was.

"Shh…it's ok; you're with me now." Trunks cooed as he did his best to comfort Lily, who was just crying.

"I love you daddy." Lily said after a little while.

"I love you two baby." Trunks said holding her.

"Why would she ask that?" Tien asked confused.

"Every child in her position would be curious about that. In a way it's a good thing because it makes the child or person realize how much they truly love or hate the person they're living with. In a way it's bad because it hurts." Elder Lunar explained calmly.

"I have a question…" Trunks said handing Lily to Vegeta.

"I love you grandpa." Lily said softly.

"I love you two." Vegeta said holding onto Lily.

"What if I had gotten Lily as a baby?" Trunks asked seriously getting Lily's attention right away.

The video footage showed Trunks getting Lily at about two months old after being taking away from her mother because she was unfit and her parents were also unfit.

A DNA test was performed right in front of Trunks before he got Lily. But the DNA came back positive; so he got Lily then and there.

It showed her growing up normally…well whatever you consider normal in Trunks's family.

She was never abused.

She was never molested.

She was never neglected.

It showed her talking and never shutting up; her autism was still very prevalent, so it made her very shy around a lot of people and in public.

It showed her going to school throughout all of her years.

She still meets Haruto at four and seven and he still marks her at nine and twelve.

It just shows her having a good life.

"Wow…" Vegeta said looking at the video.

"I know…" Trunks sighed as he took Lily back.

"I'm still glad to have her now though…alive, happy and healthy." Trunks said seriously.

"Good for you." Elder Lunar said with a smile.

"Well, we should probably head out." Trunks said satisfied with all he's learned.

"Ok. Thanks for coming. Oh, and they'll be gone by the time you get back." Elder Lunar said referring to Tandy, Torres and Paisley.

"Ok; thanks." Trunks sighed as he and the others left.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tien asked as they flew home.

"Yeah; I'm actually very happy. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I think I'm just happier when it's just me, Lily and Haruto and the rest of my family." Trunks said honestly.

 **Four Hours Later:**

"Oh you're home…Tandy just left with Torres and Paisley like ten minutes ago." Bulma said calmly.

"Did she take anything that wasn't hers?" Vegeta asked right away.

"No; just her things. I stood down there and watched her and her kids like a hawk along with Piccolo, Draco, Leaf, Clover and June." Bulma said calmly.

"Paisley tried to take some of Lily's things, but Clover, June and Sammy kept an eye on her for that." Piccolo said calmly.

"Paisley also told me that I had to choose her over Lily; so I chose Lily over her. I don't like being forced into choosing." Sammy said seriously.

"That girl isn't going to have very many friends." Bulma said seriously.

"She'll have some." Trunks sighed.

"I suppose…" Bulma sighed before sitting down.

"Oh, Tandy left you a note." Bulma said handing Trunks a large envelope.

Inside was a letter and signed divorce papers.

 **Dear Trunks,**

 _I found the divorce papers you had in my dresser that you already filled out._

 _I signed them; we're no longer married._

 _Please don't have anything to do with me or my kids anymore._

 _I don't even want Lily and Paisley to be friends anymore._

 _You wanted it to be over?_

 _Well, it's over._

 _Goodbye._

 **Tandy & Kids**

Trunks read the letter once and the lit it on fire; he then went to the court house to give them the divorce papers; Tandy didn't want anything of his.

"Is daddy coming home soon?" Lily asked looking at Bulma.

"I'm sure he'll be home after a little bit; he just had some business to take care of." Bulma said putting dinner in front of Lily and Haruto.

"He's not mad at me is he?" Lily asked softly.

"No. Why would he be mad at you?" Bulma asked sitting next to Lily.

"Because I asked the "what if" machine what if I never met daddy." Lily said looking at Bulma.

"Lily, your daddy loves you very much." Bulma said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked coming in.

"I'm sorry I asked the machine that question." Lily said, tears just pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh Lily, it's ok; it's normal to wonder that. I got you something. I actually got Haruto something as well." Trunks said calmly.

"What?" Lily and Haruto asked confused.

"Thank you!" Lily cried happily as Trunks handed her and Haruto 3DSs and each a game.

"Thank you…" Haruto said a bit confused.

The game Haruto got was a physics game while Lily's was puzzles.

"You're both very welcome." Trunks said with a smile.

"But I'm happy with you as my daddy." Lily said hugging Trunks.

"I'm happy being your daddy." Trunks said hugging Lily back.

"Aww!" Bulma cooed as she snapped a photo and then got in on the hug, pulling both Haruto and Vegeta in along with her…


	63. Chapter 63

It had been two months since Tandy and her kids moved away…and Trunks Lily and Haruto were doing just fine without her. Tandy however, had to move back in with her parents as she lost her home.

Missy moved into the same neighborhood to be near Torres, but she still talks to Lily.

Topaz moved in with Tandy and her family so he could be with Sapphire at all times; he no longer talks to Haruto.

Also, Haruto had been missing for three weeks and Lily has been very depressed without him.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"I love you." Lily said softly.

"I love you too. What do you need?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Can I go pick flowers in the field?" Lily asked softly.

"You should let her go; she'll be fine." Vegeta said calmly.

"We can call Sammy and Sapphire and they can meet her there." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok. But be careful." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Do you think Haruto will come home soon?" Lily asked sadly.

"I don't know." Trunks said honestly.

"Do you think he hates me now?" Lily asked sadly.

"No, of course not; he probably just needed some time to himself…" Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little while…" Lily said as she headed out.

"Time to himself? That boy would rather be by Lily at all times." Bulma said to Vegeta once Lily was outside with the door closed.

"I needed to tell her something." Vegeta said annoyed.

"Dad's right; we don't even know what to tell her truthfully." Trunks said calmly as he sat down.

"I know…but still…" Bulma sighed.

"I know…we're all worried." Trunks sighed.

Right now Lily was running, tears flying behind her to a field of flowers to pick flowers because it was the only thing that helped her calm down right now.

The moment Lily got there she got a bad feeling…but for some reason she ignored it and started picking flowers.

After a few minutes that bad feeling came back and she seen an image of Haruto.

'Go home…' It said.

Lily listened; she got up and was going to run back home.

However, when she turned around there was a man she didn't recognize standing there; he had long, spiky black hair that reached his ankle, black eyes, an ape tale and he was dressed in armor. It was Raditz…but she didn't know that.

"Where are you going little girl?" Raditz asked stepping towards her.

'Tell him the Truth…you have to go home.' The image of Haruto said seriously.

"Umm…I've got to get home." Lily said as calmly as she could; she was trying to show him that she wasn't scared…which was failing miserably.

"Hey dad, is this the girl?" A much older boy in his early twenties with long black hair and black eyes and was dressed the same as the other guy asked looking at Raditz.

"Yes Bock, this is Lily Briefs, granddaughter to Vegeta. She's also the daughter or that Daisy…the last original Nekodian…who is now dead. So this girl is half Nekodian and half Saiyan. She can give us all the power we need to beat Vegeta and his group." Raditz said happily, laughing maniacally along with his son, Bock.

While they were laughing, Lily started running away. She made it to the end of the field when Raditz came and smacked her on the back of her neck, knocking her out cold.

"I know you girls are there; let Vegeta know that I have his granddaughter." Raditz said taking Lily away; Bock following them.

 **With Sapphire & Sammy:**

"So where are we going?" Sapphire asked looking at Sammy.

"We're going to meet Lily in the flower fields." Sammy said calmly.

"Lily's been going there a lot lately." Sapphire said confused.

"Yes; she said she's been having dreams calling her there. And she misses Haruto terribly." Sammy said.

"There she is!" Sapphire said excitedly.

"Wait! There's someone there with her." Sammy said holding her back.

"Who is that?" Sapphire asked confused.

"I don't know…but Lily looks scared. Now she's running; they're bad men." Sammy said as she tried to encourage Lily to run faster.

"Oh no Lily!" Sapphire and Sammy exclaimed as quietly as they could when Raditz hit, knocking her out.

"I know you girls are there; let Vegeta know that I have his granddaughter." Raditz said taking Lily away; Bock following them.

"What are we going to do?" Sapphire asked freaking out.

"We're going to get dad and the others now." Sammy said seriously.

"But that's what he wants." Sapphire said worried.

"Wake up and smell the roses! What choice do we have? We certainly can't do anything; we need the others. Neither you nor I or Clover or June can control our powers yet. We need to get dad and the others or we might never see Lily again!" Sammy exclaimed smacking some sense into Sapphire.

"You're right; let's go." Sapphire said as they started running to get help.

They ran two miles all the way to the house and Trunks opened the door right away.

"Oh hey girls; Lily's not here right now." Trunks said calmly.

"We know! The man took her at the field of flowers!" The girls yelled at the same time, clearly upset.

"What? What man?" Trunks asked right away.

"The man; he had long, spiky black hair that reached his ankles and black eyes!" Sapphire said out of breath.

"And an ape tale…and an older son." Sammy said also out of breath.

"Raditz?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"I thought you said he would warn you first!" Bulma exclaimed pissed off while Trunks stood there shocked.

"Did they say where he was taking her?" Vegeta asked looking at the girls.

"No…he just said to tell you that he took your granddaughter." The girls said at the same time, still out of breath.

"Girls, come inside; get some water." Bulma said inviting the girls in before glaring daggers at her husband.

"Get my granddaughter back…" Bulma growled at Vegeta.

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **With Lily:**

"Dad, she's been marked by someone already." Another boy around fifteen said looking at Lily annoyed.

"Yes Choy; we see that. But who could've marked her so young?" Bock. asked annoyed.

"I don't know… Wake up!" Raditz yelled at an unconscious Lily, who was tied up and gagged.

"Mmmm…" Lily cried scared, trying to back away; her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together.

"Now that I have your attention…STOP CRYING!" Raditz yelled pissed off; he only scared Lily more.

"Do you want me to try?" Bock asked looking at his father.

"Or me?" Choy asked looking at his father.

"No. Now, I'm going to remove your gag; and when I do you're not going to scream are you?" Raditz asked looking at Lily; she shook her head no.

"Good." Raditz said removing the gag.

He waited a few minutes after; all Lily did was cry.

"Good girl… Now, here's what I want from you; you're going to give me what want. I want you to release all your powers to destroy your family…because well; we're your new family." Raditz said seriously.

"Are you crazy?" Lily asked softly.

"I've been told that, yes." Raditz answered honestly.

"I'm not going to help you; I'm on the side of good." Lily said through bravely through tears…that was until Raditz, Bock and Choy started yelling at her.

"You will do as I say!" Raditz yelled.

"N-no…" Lily stuttered out, tears just rushing down her cheeks.

"Gahh…you're useless. But you'll come around. You'll get hungry and thirsty." Raditz said eerily calm as he tied Lily, arms up to a pole and re-gagged her

"When you're ready to cooperate, then I'll untie and feed you. Haruto; get your ass in here!" Raditz yelled pissed off while Lily closed her eyes and cried.

'Haruto?' Lily asked herself, a glint of happiness.

"Yes, what is it?" Haruto asked coming in; he looked annoyed.

"Watch the girl." Raditz said seriously.

"You can manage that, can't you little brother?" Bock and Choy asked, mocking Haruto.

"Yes, I can do that." Haruto said looking directly at Bock.

It was like Haruto didn't remember Lily; he looked at her with dull eyes.

"Good. Well, I'm going to get something to eat and then head to bed; Bock get some food and rest as well.

"Good lord…kidnapping?" Haruto asked looking at Lily after his dad and brothers were out of the room.

"Hey." Haruto said walking over to Lily, kneeling next to her; she did nothing but silently cry, sniffling here and there; he really didn't recognize her.

"What did they do to you?" Lily asked through tears.

"What are you talking about? Hmmm?" Haruto asked and then noticed her mark and then something around her neck.

"What is this?" Haruto asked gently pulling a dog tag like necklace from around her neck.

 **It read:**

My name is Lily Briefs

I am nine years old

I have Autism & ADD

I sometimes get lost

My dad is Trunks Briefs

My grandparents are Vegeta & Bulma Briefs

I live at _

Our phone number is 328-****

Something inside of Haruto clicked, but he couldn't figure out what so he just kept talking.

"Oh, so you're the girl they want. But, I guess I knew that already. So, you're half Saiyan and half Nekodian? Open your eyes." Haruto said looking at Lily, who kept her eyes tightly closed.

"So…you're half Nekodian; you like this…particularly right here." Haruto said screeching Lily's ear, closest to her head; she couldn't help it and started lightly purring.

"I'm not going to hurt you; you can open your eyes. If you open your eyes, you'll see you're not the only one of your kind; I'm like you." Haruto tried again.

He waited a few minutes and she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"See? You're just like me? I can say that because I'm older than you by three years." Haruto said calmly.

Then it happened; they looked into each other's eyes and their breaths were taken away after each of their eyes sparkled for each other.

"Haru…" Lily said sadly; and that was it…it all came flooding back to Haruto; he regained his memories…but he wouldn't at like it.

"Hey! What are you doing over there with her?!" Bock asked pushing Haruto out of the way.

"You really are a cute little thing, aren't you? I don't care if you're marked; my dad can take care of that later." Bock said placing his hand on her thigh and squeeze a little.

"Mmmm…" Lily cried out, trying to pull away from him; she was scared. Nothing like this has happened to her since she was three.

"Get away from her!" Haruto yelled pissed off, knocking Bock away from Lily; he had changed into a Super Saiyan…so Bock transformed into a Super Saiyan as well.

"What's going on in here?!" Raditz asked pissed off, bursting into the room along with Choy.

"You stay away from her!" Haruto yelled again.

"He's acting all crazy like! He attacked me after I decided to toy with the girl a little!" Bock yelled, ready to attack Haruto back.

"NO! No, no, no! Don't attack your brother! I know what's going on here." Raditz said calmly, with a smile.

"What's going on?" Bock asked confused.

"First off…Haruto calm down. Don't worry; nobody's going to touch your mate. Haruto and Lily connected; they are mates…he's the one who marked her already; he just doesn't remember. Bock, you can't touch his girl. Which is good for us. Now, girl; you and Haruto are meant to be…which means you have to do exactly what he says. So you will unleash your powers and destroy your family." Raditz said seriously; Lily just shook her head no.

"Oh yes you will; you have no choice. Haruto, stay here and convince your mate what to do. I'm going to bed. Bock, Choy, go to bed and leave them alone. Actually, Bock…you go now." Raditz warned seriously and then said, demanding Bock leave the room first.

After a few minutes Haruto calmed down and transformed back to normal.

"I'm sorry about them…" Haruto said calmly as he sat next to Lily.

"Mmmm…mmmm…" Lily made noises as she tried to speak.

"Oh sorry…here." Haruto said removing her gag.

"Haru?" Lily asked confused.

"Yeah…those are my dad and brothers; they found me a few weeks ago and brought me here. I guess they must've wiped my memories because I couldn't remember you or your family." Haruto explained calmly.

"I-I'm sorry." Lily said sadly.

"It's not your fault… And I'm the one who should be so sorry for being so weak." Haruto sighed.

"You're not weak…anyone can lose their memories. I want to go home Haru." Lily explained and then started crying.

"Hmmm…" Haruto sighed as he sat there.

 **Four Hours Later:**

Lily was starting to fall asleep when Haruto cut her restraints and placed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Lily asked softly, dazed and confused.

"Shhh… Just keep quiet and I'll get us home." Haruto said seriously.

"Thank you Haru…" Lily said before completely falling to sleep.

'That's one way to do it I guess… How can she sleep like this? I get she's part cat; but so am I. And I can't sleep like this…' Haruto thought to himself.

About ten minutes later he nearly dropped Lily, waking her up immediately.

"Ahhh…god damnit!" Haruto exclaimed holding his arm.

"What's going on? Haru, your arm; you're hurt." Lily said concerned when she seen blood flowing freely.

"I'm fine…but you're going to have to run on your own." Haruto grunted.

"I knew you were nothing but a traitor!" Bock yelled shooting off a Gatling Gun; this time he missed as Lily inadvertently created a barrier.

"Come on; we need to get to the pods!" Haruto exclaimed grabbing her arm and dragged her down a hall.

They just barely got to the pods when Bock, Choy and Raditz started catching up.

"We only have time for one pod. You go and go back to your family." Haruto said ready to face the consequences.

However, just before the pod closed and took her back to earth, Lily pulled Haruto into the pod with her; it was going to be a very cramped ride to earth.

"What'd you do?" Haruto asked as the pod was released and sent to earth.

"I wasn't leaving without you; not again. You've done so much for me; let me do something for you." Lily said as she healed his arm a little.

"You have healing powers?" Haruto asked looking at his arm.

"Sometimes…" Lily said softly.

"You can't control your powers, can you?" Haruto asked looking at her.

It was clear that not all his memories were back; but the most important ones were…the ones of Lily and him.

"No…they come and go when they want. My daddy and grandpa and you try to help me, but nothing seems to work. The only ones I can fully control are making people calmer and talking to animals. I can float, but cannot fly. I can walk through walls, read minds, but don't want to, healing and create barriers. But I can't seem to control any of them…" Lily said sadly.

"It means you're not concentrating hard enough. When you want them to work you have to completely clear your mind. If you have too much…or even just a little on your mind, they won't work." Haruto explained.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked looking at Haruto.

"I have the same problem. Now, go to sleep; it's going to be a few hours before we get there. And when we do get there you're going to need all your energy to get you home." Haruto said seriously.

"Ok…" Lily said as she fell asleep almost right away.

'She is so weird…but she's cute…and my mate. I know who she is, but at the same time I do. She doesn't seem very bright…but what do I know? I have no clue what the hell autism or ADD are other than…nope I don't know. Hey wait…why the hell does she keep calling me Haru? Hopefully my memories come back completely soon.' Haruto thought to himself before falling asleep himself.

 **Several Hours Later:**

Haruto and Lily woke up to a giant crash on earth that startled them.

"We're on earth now." Haruto said calmly when the pod opened.

"Yes…but I don't recognize the area…" Lily said honestly.

"Lily wait…I've got my memories back." Haruto said calmly.

"That's so great; I'm so happy!" Lily cried happily.

"Then why are you crying?" Haruto asked confused.

"Because I'm so happy. Can I hug you?" Lily asked standing there crying.

"Sure…I've missed your hugs." Haruto said, but quickly regretted it when she glomped him and they both fell to the ground, her hugging him like crazy.

"Lily, I have a very important question to ask you." Haruto said seriously.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, but I don't know if you're ready." Haruto babbled on.

"What is it?" Lily asked softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Haruto asked right out, looking at directly at Lily causing her to blush.

"Sure." Lily said softly as she closed her eyes.

'She is too damn cute. I don't know how I could've ever forgotten her; but I do know I'll never do it again.' Haruto said to himself before gently kissing her for a few seconds.

"Haru…" Lily said blushing like crazy when he pulled away.

"Thank you." Haruto said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Lily said, her mind a little fuzzy.

"Look, there's a person…give me your tag." Haruto said calmly.

Lily gave him her information tag and he took it to the lady he seen.

"Do you know where this is; my friend over there and I are very lost." Haruto said looking at the lady.

"Yes, this is the next town over; you'll want to take a bus or train to get there." The lady said politely.

"Ok. Thank you." Haruto said before heading back to Lily.

"What'd she say?" Lily asked confused.

"She said we'll need to take a train or bus to the next town over." Haruto said calmly.

"Oh…ok…" Lily said softly.

"Let's go." Haruto said taking Lily's hand leading her to a train station…all the bus stations either just left or were closed.

After a two hour on a train Lily knew where she was.

 **With Everybody:**

"Where could she possibly be?" Trunks asked pacing around the house.

"I don't know…I just hope she's ok. I remember the last time we met Raditz; he was really strong. Who knows how strong he is now?" Bulma asked worried.

"I can't believe I didn't see this coming." Vegeta said completely down on himself.

"It's not your fault; it's just obvious that he's changed and you don't know him anymore." Bulma said calmly.

"Lily! And Haruto!" Sammy yelled looking out the big window.

"What? Oh my Kami!" Trunks exclaimed as he got up and ran to the door.

"Lily! Haruto" Trunks called running up to Lily right away and hugging her, followed by Haruto; Bulma and Vegeta right behind him.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked looking at Lily; she looked dirty and beat up.

"I'm ok…but Haru's not…" Lily said pointing to Haruto.

"What happened to you?" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma asked shocked looking at Haruto.

"He got hurt saving me… The man said that I had to go against all of you. He also kidnapped Haruto and made him forget all of us. I don't really understand why he would do that. Then his older brothers said he was a traitor…" Lily said as she started crying again.

"Ok. It's ok. Come on you two, both of you in the house. We'll look at your wounds." Trunks said ushering Lily and Haruto in the house…


	64. Chapter 64

I apologize in advance for the fucked up fight scene; I suck at fight scenes...but I did the best that _**I**_ could do...

* * *

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Do you care if we kill your father or brothers?" Vegeta asked right away.

"No…I don't. They killed my mother, wiped my memories and hurt Lily; I don't care what happens to them." Haruto said seriously as he and Lily held onto each other; Bulma had finished cleaning their wounds and bandaging them up.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly, not letting go of Haruto.

"Yes…Haruto can stay with you…for as long as you two need." Trunks said calmly.

"In the same bed?" Lily asked softly.

"Yeah, I suppose…as long as you tell me what happened between the two of you…" Trunks said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Did you two do something?" Trunks asked again causing them both to blush.

"How does he know that?" Haruto asked himself…or so he thought.

"Because I'm her father; I know when something is different." Trunks said calmly.

"Don't be mad at him, please…" Lily said, begging her dad.

"Depends on what he did." Trunks said seriously.

"He just kissed me or a few seconds ok!" Lily yelled and then became very quiet and embarrassed.

"That's all?" Trunks asked looking at Lily in shock; she's never had an outburst like that before.

"Yes…and it was just one and for less than three seconds…" Lily said softly, remembering.

"Well that's just fine…" Trunks said sighing in relief. To be honest he thought that Raditz made them do something much worse…especially after the stories his dad had told him awhile ago.

"I'm sorry for blowing up daddy…" Lily said embarrassed.

"It's ok; it's allowed to happen every now and then." Trunks said hugging his daughter.

"Are either of you two hungry? Lily, what's wrong?" Bulma asked concerned.

"H-h-he's here…" Lily said pointing out the window.

"Mom, take the kids downstairs and call the others." Trunks said as he and Vegeta stood there.

"Right. Come on Sammy." Bulma said as she got her and Lily; Haruto refused to go with.

"Haru?" Lily asked concerned.

"It's ok; he'll be fine. Now come on. It's a good thing you're so light." Bulma said picking Lily up and taking her and Sammy downstairs.

"You sure you want to stay here?" Trunks and Vegeta asked looking at Haruto.

"I want the girl!" Raditz yelled from outside.

"Well you can't have her!" Haruto yelled back.

"Why you little traitor!" Raditz yelled furious.

"See…we told you he was a traitor!" Bock and Choy exclaimed annoyed.

"Shut up!" Raditz yelled.

Just then he was shocked to see that Vegeta, Trunks and Haruto all turned into Super Saiyans.

"What's wrong Raditz; can't transform into a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked looking at Raditz.

"I thought that was just a myth! And how can they turn; they're only half breeds!" Raditz yelled shocked.

"Actually, thanks to Lily, Trunks and the rest of our "half breed" family are full Saiyans…along with our women. Haruto and Lily are the only ones who are half Saiyan and half Nekodian. And it looks like as long as Saiyan blood runs through their veins, they can transform.

"Daddy?" Lily asked softly and confused from behind Trunks.

"Baby go ba—ak…" Trunks said in shock when he seen Lily; she too had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled landing behind Raditz, along with Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Pan, Krillin and Tien.

"Kakarot…and sons? You, I remember; you were a whiny little shit. I also remember you, Namekian." Raditz said looking at everyone.

"You should…I mean I did kill you after all." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Is that Lily?" Goku asked looking at a female Super Saiyan.

"How many Super Saiyans do you know who have cat ears you idiot?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Be careful." Haruto warned as he stood in front of Lily.

"I will." Lily said softly, but then immediately passed out when she went back to normal.

"It's too much for her…" Trunks said as Krillin came in.

"I'll take her back downstairs and be right up." Krillin said seriously.

"Thanks." Trunks and Haruto said at the same time while Vegeta kept his eyes locked on Raditz; this guy threatened his family.

"Retreat! We can't take them on like this!" Raditz yelled.

"No! Rare Thorn Rose Beret!" Haruto yelled pissed off as he sent an attack at Choy, killing him almost instantly.

Rare Thorn Rose Beret is an attack where a bunch of red and blue roses with thorns fly at an opponent and wrap around them. The attack can either kill or severely damage someone depending on how tightly and where it's wrapped around.

"Choy!" Raditz and Bock yelled in shock and anger, causing both of them to transform into Super Saiyans.

"Good. Now we'll have a real fight." Vegeta said cockily.

"How could you?! He was your brother!" Raditz yelled furious.

"And you raped and killed my mother!" Haruto yelled just as furious.

"Your mother was nothing but a slut who opened her legs for anyone or anything with a penis!" Raditz yelled infuriating Haruto even more.

"Haruto go downstairs and protect Lily and the others now. You got your revenge on one; let us get the other two." Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

"Fine…" Haruto said going back to normal and headed downstairs.

"Let's see if you can take us on." Vegeta said looking at Raditz as Goku, Gohan, Goten and Pan all transformed into Super Saiyans; they would save stronger transformations if needed.

 **Downstairs:**

"How is she doing?" Haruto asked right away; Lily was sleeping on the couch.

"She's passed out…but I'm sure she'll be fine. I don't think she was meant to be a fighter." Bulma said as she placed a wet rag on Lily's forehead.

"What's going on up there?" Sammy asked concerned.

"I killed my brother Choy…and then they sent me down here saying I got revenge on one of them; let them have revenge now." Haruto said calmly.

"Good. You should be watching over Lily anyways." Bulma said seriously.

"Right." Haruto said calmly.

"Mmmm…Haru? Daddy! Grandpa!" Lily exclaimed sitting up quickly.

"They'll be fine; they're super strong." Haruto said calmly.

Just then Trunks came downstairs.

"What happened? Did you win?" Bulma asked right away.

"No…Raditz and his son ran away; dad, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin took off after him. They told me and Goten to stay back so that we could watch over our families; Goten went back to Bulla right away." Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy!" Lily cried running into Trunks's arms.

"Hi baby…" Trunks said calmly.

"Is there a dead body in my yard?" Bulma asked after a few minutes.

"Cool…" Sammy said in amazement.

"No; Raditz and his son took him." Trunks said simply.

"Awww…" Sammy complained.

"Awww? You mean good…" Bulma said sighing.

"She's such a tomboy…" Trunks said looking at Sammy.

"I know…" Bulma sighed with a smile.

 **With Vegeta & The Others:**

"Get back here!" Vegeta yelled as he, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin chased after Raditz and Bock.

"You go; I'll take care of these guys!" Bock yelled pissed off; that was his younger brother they killed.

"Go; avenge your brother!" Raditz yelled as he continued to take off.

"Kakarot, you and I will go after Raditz; the rest of them will take care of this ass." Vegeta said completely ignoring Bock.

"Hey get back here!" Bock yelled as Vegeta and Goku just passed him up.

"Trust me; you'll have a tough enough time fighting us." Piccolo said appearing right behind Bock; he kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into a boulder.

"You'll regret that!" Bock yelled sending out an attack.

"Dodge!" Piccolo and Gohan yelled as they and Tien dodged the attack; Krillin however, was not fast enough and was killed by the attack.

"Krillin no!" Tien yelled at his fallen friend.

"That's what he gets for not dodging…" Piccolo said simply as he went to attack Bock with a solar flare.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he attacked Bock; Tien used his Dodon Ray.

"Gahhh!" Bock yelled as he lost an arm; he was able to dodge all attacks except for Tien's.

"This isn't over!" Bock yelled as he used his only arm to pull out a flame thrower.

"Remember to dodge!" Piccolo yelled as he dodged the attack sending out a Special Beam Cannon as did Tien and Gohan sent out another Kamehameha wave.

All attacks hit and Bock was killed. However, Tien was also hit with the flame thrower attack; his left arm was now severely burned and he was in a lot of pain.

 **With Vegeta, Goku & Raditz:**

"Nooo…Bock!" Raditz yelled when he seen that his oldest and favorite son was just killed.

"Guess that just leaves you." Vegeta said as he appeared behind Raditz.

As soon as Vegeta went to kick him, Raditz dodged and shot him with his Begone attack; Vegeta dodged it just in time.

"Do you need any help?" Piccolo and Gohan asked showing up.

"Where are Krillin and Tien?" Goku asked concerned.

"Well…Krillin's dead and Tien was severely burned so he went to get his arm looked at." Gohan said calmly.

"Ok…" Goku said shocked.

"Awww…did one of your little friends get killed? What a shame…" Raditz said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just fuck off and die?!" Vegeta asked shooting off his Gatling Gun.

"Oh Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta…I know you and your pathetic attacks." Raditz said as he fired off Ki blast after Ki blast.

"Hey, I bet you ain't ever seen anything like this." Vegeta said as he and Goku started a fusion dance.

"What the hell?!" Raditz asked as Vegeta and Goku fused into Gogeta.

"We have become one; we have become Gogeta!" Gogeta said as floated in front of a freaked out Raditz.

"What kind of freaky shit is this?" Raditz asked backing up.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled, attacking Raditz and killing him.

After they were sure he was dead, Vegeta and Goku defused and became their own person again.

"I think we might've gone a little too far that time." Goku said looking at Raditz's mangled body.

"I don't think we went far enough; this sick bastard came after my family…my granddaughter. What would you have done if he had come after Pan or Mushu?" Vegeta asked seriously, looking at Goku.

"I suppose you're right…" Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"I know I am. Now let's go home." Vegeta said calmly as he took off.

 **Half an Hour Later:**

"Someone's coming…" Lily said as they heard the basement door open.

"Stay quiet." Bulma whispered as she got a crowbar.

"Right." Lily and Sammy whispered back as Haruto got ready to fight.

"Relax it's just us." Trunks said as Vegeta caught the crowbar.

"Daddy! Grandpa!" Lily cried running up to them.

"Baby girl." Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time as they hugged her back.

"Are you both ok?" Lily asked looking at them.

"A little banged up; but we're ok. Now, why don't get ready for bed; just get your pajamas on. I'm taking a bath tonight." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Lily said as she ran to her room while Haruto walked over to them.

"Bock and dad?" Haruto asked looking at them.

"Both dead." Trunks said calmly while Vegeta said seriously.

"Good." Haruto said calmly as he went to change.

"He is going to break down later." Bulma said looking at Haruto's door.

"Yep." Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Well, at least he has Lily." Bulma said as she headed for the stairs along with Sammy.

"Yep." Trunks and Vegeta said as they went their separate ways.

"Ok daddy, I'm ready for bed." Lily said happily.

"Ok. Come on; I'll tuck you in." Trunks said simply.

"Ok. Haru, you'll come to my room when you're done right?" Lily asked through his door.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a few minutes." Haruto said calmly through the door.

"Ok." Lily said before going to her room.

"Ok…you don't have to go to bed right away; but you do need to stay in bed." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok daddy." Lily said with a smile.

"Night princess." Trunks said kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy; have a nice bath." Lily said with a smile.

"Don't you worry; I will." Trunks said heading out, leaving her door open.

 **Five Minutes Later:**

Haruto finally made it to Lily's room and climbed into bed with her.

"Haru…is ok to be sad." Lily said looking at Haruto.

"I'm not sad." Haruto said calmly.

"Yes you are. You can't hide it from me." Lily said sitting up.

"Lily, I'm fine…really." Haruto said simply, but then got shocked when Lily crawled up on top of him, sat down on his waist, grabbed him by his shirt and started shaking him.

"What are you doing?" Haruto asked shocked.

"Shaking the crazy out of you! Is ok to be sad; even though your dad was a bad man. He was still a part of you." Lily said softly.

"But I don't want to be a part of him." Haruto said becoming upset.

"That's it; is ok to cry." Lily said as she leaned down and hugged him.

To most it would like they were having sex with how she wiggled around, but she was only comforting him.

"Thank you Lily." Haruto said as he flipped them over so they were laying on their sides again.

"Haru?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes, what is it?" Haruto asked moving hair of Lily's face.

"Will you kiss me again?" Lily asked softly.

Haruto just smiled as he softly kissed her for a few seconds before they both fell asleep holding each other's hands.

Neither of them were aware that Trunks hadn't started his bath yet; he had to go to his room to get some clean clothes and soap.

He heard Lily ask for her second kiss…it kind of hurt; but at the same time he knew she was growing up and that she and Haruto were meant to be and that he would take care of Lily…


	65. Chapter 65

**June:**

It was now June and Lily had a very important question to ask Trunks.

"Daddy, what's camping?" Lily asked Trunks during dinner causing both him and Vegeta to choke on what they were eating and spit it out.

"You haven't taken her camping?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"I didn't think she'd be interested." Trunks said seriously.

"I like camping; I haven't been camping in years." Sammy said calmly.

"So what is it?" Lily asked confused.

"It's where you go out into the wilderness and camp. Generally there's a fire and you sleep out in a tent or under the stars." Trunks explained calmly.

"Where do you go to the bathroom?" Lily asked confused.

"Outside in the woods." Vegeta said simply.

"Or most campsites have outhouses." Bulma said seriously, smacking Vegeta over his head.

"Really nice ones have bathrooms." Bulla said coming for a visit; she was about ready to pop any day now.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked getting Bulla a chair.

"We just came to visit before I got to my checkup." Bulla said standing there.

"When are you due?" Bulma asked looking at Bulla.

"Two weeks…but he feels like he's ready now." Bulla said with a smile.

"Well then you'd better get going. If you're feeling that way; it's probably true." Bulma said seriously, looking at Bulla.

"Right. Well, I'll call you when I know something." Bulla said happily as she and Goten left to go to the doctors.

"Well, let's get ready. This baby's coming soon." Bulma said seriously as they finished eating.

"Lily, why are you asking about camping?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"The man on the TV said something about it." Lily said softly.

"Oh…" Trunks sighed.

"Can we go some time?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"If you really want to…" Trunks said kind of shocked.

"I want to. Can Haru come with if we do?" Lily said softly and then asked.

"Of course. But you have to promise not to wander off." Trunks said seriously.

"I promise." Lily said with a smile.

"We'll have to buy them all new outfits!" Bulma said happily as she got her to go bag and placed it by the door.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

"Hello?" Bulma asked answering the phone.

 _"Mom, its Bulla."_ Bulla said on the other end, deeply breathing.

"Are you in labor?" Bulma asked calmly.

 _"Yes; will you come?"_ Bulla asked scared.

"Of course, we'll all be there. But if you want I'll come back with you and Goten alone." Bulma said calmly.

 _"I'd like that."_ Bulla said with a smile.

"Ok; I'll see you soon." Bulma said before hanging up.

"Come on; let's go." Bulma said calmly.

"Bulla in Labor?" Trunks asked as he and Vegeta stood up.

"Yep…I called it." Bulma said as she got her bag.

So everyone piled up in the van and got going.

 **Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

Vegeta, Trunks, Lily, Haruto and Sammy had been waiting in the waiting for about fifteen minutes now while Bulma went back to help Bulla and Goten…well Bulla; Goten passed out ten minutes in.

"Daddy, that lady keeps staring at you." Lily said looking at a lady with long black hair.

"Mai?" Trunks asked looking at the lady Lily was talking about.

"So that is you, Trunks?" Mai asked walking over.

"Yeah, it's me." Trunks said calmly.

"I didn't recognize you with kids. You have three?" Mai asked kind of shocked.

"No, just one…in a sense. This is my daughter Lily, her mate Haruto and my adopted sister, Sammy. Bulla's having her first kid now. What brings you here?" Trunks said calmly and then asked.

"Pilaf…he messed up on some fire thing and I got burned; I just finished up with the doctor and was about to head home." Mai said calmly.

"You're still with that asshole?" Trunks asked looking at Mai; Pilaf was why they broke up because Mai couldn't seem to stay away from Pilaf.

"Daddy…you said a bad word in public…" Lily said simply.

"Right sorry." Trunks said pulling out his wallet; he gave Lily, Sammy and Haruto each a dollar.

"What's that all about?" Mai asked with a smile.

"I try not to swear in public around Lily…but if I do, depending on the word, they get between a dollar and five. Ten for the F-bomb." Trunks said calmly.

"That's pretty cool. Do you plan on having any more kids with your wife or girlfriend or whatever? And to answer your question, no; I finally decided to quit him." Mai asked looking at Trunks and then answered his question.

"I'm single. And no, I don't plan to have any more kids; I've already had a vasectomy.

"Aww…I see." Mai said looking at Trunks.

"Daddy's taking me camping and Haruto camping some time." Lily said looking at Mai.

"That sounds like fun; your daddy loves camping." Mai said with a smile.

"But he never goes…is it because of me?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"No…I haven't been camping in years…even before you came around." Trunks said seriously.

"Oh…ok." Lily said softly.

"Well, I should get going; it was nice to see you again." Mai said before heading out.

"You too." Trunks said as he watched her go.

"Daddy…you should've asked her out." Lily said causing Trunks to choke on his own spit.

"Baby…" Trunks started only to be interrupted by Bulma.

"He's here. Come meet your grandson, nephew and cousin." Bulma said with a smile.

When they got to the room Bulla was holding a tiny baby boy in her arms.

"What's his name?" Lily asked curiously.

"We've decided to name Vegeto after both our dads." Bulla said with a smile.

"He's so small." Lily and Sammy said at the same time.

"He is. Would you like to hold him?" Bulla asked Lily with a smile.

"Can I?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Bulla said calmly.

"But sit down first." Trunks said calmly; Lily tended to be very jittery when standing still.

"Lily sat in a chair and Bulma took Vegeto from Bulla and handed him to Lily; she did very well holding him.

Vegeto looked directly at Lily while she held him; he seemed interested in her.

Bulma got several pictures of the two of them; and then it was Sammy's turn…Vegeto just started wailing when she held him, so Bulma gave him back to Bulla.

"Oh Haruto, would you like to hold him?" Bulla asked after a little while.

"Sure." Haruto said calmly; he was allowed to stand with him. Much like with Lily, Vegeto seemed very interested in Haruto…it might've been their ears…


	66. Chapter 66

**August:**

Today was the day that Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma were taking the kids camping…or in Bulma's case…Glamping.

"Are you all ready to go?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks, Lily, Sammy and Haruto.

"Yeah!" Lily, Sammy and Haruto exclaimed happily while Trunks and Vegeta smiled; they've been wanting to go camping for forever now.

"How is Gobull doing?" Lily and Sammy asked at the same time.

"He's doing really well. Getting bigger every day." Bulma said happily; she visited Gobull everyday while the other only visited every now and then. Bulla's been very stressed and doesn't want anyone else there at that moment.

"Where are we going?" Sammy asked curious.

"Out into the woods. That's where camping is the best." Vegeta said seriously.

"What about bears?" Lily asked scared.

"I'll protect you from any bears we may see." Haruto said causing Lily to smile.

"We all will." Trunks said calmly.

"Plus we're going to an area where there are no bears." Vegeta said calmly; he wouldn't do that to them. He would however, have some fun with them…

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Ok, we're here! It's time to glamp!" Bulma announced happily.

"Daddy, what's glamp mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Glamorous camping." Trunks answered honestly.

"Not real camping." Vegeta said snorting.

"What's real camping?" Lily asked confused.

"You'll figure it out later." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

"Do you want to help set up the tent?" Trunks asked looking at the kids.

"Yeah!" Haruto and Sammy exclaimed happily.

"I don't know how." Lily said sadly.

"It's ok, we'll teach you." Trunks said while Bulma popped one her capsules and out came a tiny house.

"Grandma…that's cheating." Lily said softly.

"Ha! Even she gets it." Vegeta said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Shhh! Fine…I'll do your regular camping." Bulma said putting her capsule away.

"It's only two days and a half days…" Trunks said calmly.

"Only…" Bulma mumbled as she unpacked the van.

Once camp was set up there were two large tens…one for Trunks, Lily and Haruto and the other was for Vegeta, Bulma and Sammy.

Lily watched as Vegeta, Trunks and Haruto put the first tent up and then she, Bulma and Sammy…with Haruto's help, got the second tent up.

"Daddy…what are we supposed to sleep on?" Lily asked confused.

"Sleeping bags. I bought you and Haruto brand new ones the other day remember; you picked out a pretty blue one and Haruto picked out a black one. You also packed a lot of pillows; so you'll have them." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Oh yeah…" Lily said as she Bulma and Vegeta handed stood in the background listening.

"Haruto, why don't you take Lily and Sammy and go show them the lake." Trunks said looking at Haruto.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly as he took Lily's hand while Lily took Sammy's.

"Ok, what's going on?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"She has short term memory problems. No, it's not dementia or anything close to that; but she's forgetting simple little things. Doctors think it has to do with her autism; but they're not a hundred percent sure. They want to put her on a medication, but I'm not sure because it'll make her sleep more often." Trunks said worried.

"Aren't there other medications she could take?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"There are…" Trunks started.

"But they interfere with her other medications. Am I correct in saying that?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah; we've actually tried the others. That was the week last month that she was kept at the hospital for study. Two of them make her angry; she punched a hole in a wall. It's not funny dad. One of them she's like a complete zombie; she had no energy whatsoever. She's mildly allergic to one and the other one she's deathly allergic to. The only one left is the one that makes her more tired. Doctors say to keep her active; but she's not really an active child." Trunks said calmly.

"Is this memory problem the reason she often gets lost?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Yes, exactly." Trunks answered.

"What kind of stuff does she forget?" Vegeta asked.

"Just small little things…like where she puts something, certain things she'll repeat herself, where she is when she goes out, stuff that I've recently bought her." Trunks answered.

"Is that all?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Yes." Trunks answered.

"Then screw medications. She forgets little things; no big deal. She goes out some place, someone goes with her. If it gets worse then put her on some of that crap. But until then…if that ever happens, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine after some time anyways." Vegeta said simply.

"Your father's right. Until it gets worse, if it does, live in the now. She's already on too many pills as is; don't force her to be on anymore than she already is. Besides, does she even remember to take her pills?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I remind her to take them in the mornings and Haruto reminds her at bed time." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…so she does take them…but they don't seem to help…unless she's writing. Boy, does that girl like to write. And she writes a lot and really well." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I know. I've read some of her stuff." Trunks said with a smile.

"But only the stuff that's finished." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes…otherwise she's very self conscious. Not even Haruto gets to read her unfinished stuff." Trunks said seriously.

"There you go! Why don't you have her write down what she does on a daily basis? Like every hour. That ways she can keep track of what she does." Bulma suggested.

"I'd have to ask and see if that's something she'd be interested in." Trunks said seriously.

"Ahhh!" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma immediately ran down to the lake where he heard Lily and Sammy scream.

"What's wrong?!" Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma asked right away.

"Pachi!" Lily cried happily.

"I thought we left him with Goku and Chi-Chi…" Trunks said in disbelief.

"He must've snuck out and into the van somehow." Bulma said calmly.

"Well, he's here with us now; I guess he's staying." Vegeta said smugly.

"I guess so…" Trunks and Bulma said looking at Pachi, who looked like he was in trouble.

"Thank you daddy!" Lily cried happily.

"For what?" Trunks asked confused.

"For letting Pachi come with after all." Lily said happily.

"You're welcome. Haruto, please take Lily and Pachi back to the campsite; we'll be up soon after." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…" Haruto said confused, but took Lily and Pachi up.

"Sammy…what did you do? I have my cell phone one me; Chi-Chi would've called and told me that Pachi was missing. She knows how much that dog means to Lily." Bulma said seriously.

"Exactly. Pachi means a lot to Lily; and the cats couldn't come with. She needed Pachi for comfort. So…I snuck him into the back of the van." Sammy admitted.

"After we told her no and that he would be staying with Aunt Chi-Chi and Uncle Goku…" Bulma sighed annoyed.

"Sorry…" Sammy mumbled.

"Don't be…it's done and over with. It's just fine." Trunks said calmly as he turned and walked back to the campsite; he really wasn't mad.

"Daddy will Pachi be able to sleep with us in the tent or no?" Lily asked as she pulled Pachi's bed out of the back of the trunk along with some of his toys, his food and water bowls, a few zip lock baggies of his food and water bottles with his name written on them.

"We'll see…and the water bottles are for us, not Pachi; he can have lake water." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Ok." Lily said happily.

"Are we going to go swimming in the lake?" Haruto asked interested.

"That's what it's for, yes." Trunks said as Vegeta, Bulma and Sammy walked up.

"But…I don't know how to swim." Lily said softly.

"Don't worry; I'll teach you." Trunks said seriously.

"Mmm…ok." Lily said unsure.

"You'll be just fine. Why don't you go get your swimsuit on and we'll work on it." Trunks said with a smile.

"Ok." Lily said as she went to change along with Sammy and Bulma; Haruto waited as he would change when Trunks and Vegeta went to change.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"You all look great!" Bulma said looking at Lily, Sammy and Haruto.

Lily was wearing a cute blue two piece swimsuit with frogs for designs.

Haruto was wearing plain blue swim trunks.

Sammy was wearing swim trunk with a tank top; she refuses to wear any of that girly stuff.

Trunks was wearing a plain pair of blue and white swim trunks while Vegeta wore black swim trunks.

Bulma was wearing a sexy black bikini that just covered everything; it really turned Vegeta on.

"Trunks can you watch the girls and Haruto on your own?" Vegeta asked standing behind Bulma, his boner poking her in her back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trunks said calmly; he knew what they were about to do…so did Haruto. The girls on the other hand were completely obvious.

"Thanks." Vegeta and Bulma said before going to their tent for sexy time.

"Is grandma not feeling well?" Lily asked confused.

"I thought she was fine; she was going to go swimming…" Sammy said looking at Lily.

"They'll be down in a little bit. For now, let's just go swimming." Trunks said as they went to the lake.

Sammy and Haruto were swimming around like no tomorrow while Trunks tried to teach Lily how to swim; she just wasn't getting it.

'It can't be because of the cat in her; Haruto's swimming just fine. And she doesn't seem to mind the water." Trunks thought to himself as Lily sank into the water.

"Daddy, it's hopeless." Lily said as she held onto Trunks.

"No, it's not; it just takes awhile. Haruto, can you come here please?" Trunks called for Haruto.

"Sure, what is it?" Haruto asked once he reached them while Trunks watched for Sammy.

"How did you learn to swim?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"It was the one good thing my dad taught me when I was about three… He just kind of threw me in and I was forced to learn on my own." Haruto explained calmly.

"Well…I'm certainly not doing that with Lily…" Trunks sighed.

"Oh no…of course not." Haruto said right away, freaked out.

"You could teach her how I learned." Sammy said calmly as she swam over.

"And how was that?" Trunks and Haruto asked looking at Sammy.

"My grandparents would take me to a shallow spot where my the water only reached my waist when I would stand; and then they would have me swim back and forth between them. It was hard and took me awhile, but I learned how to swim within a day." Sammy said calmly.

"Do you want to try that?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Sure…" Lily said looking at Trunks.

"How's it going down here?" Vegeta and Bulma asked looking at everyone.

"Are you feeling better?" Lily asked looking at Vegeta and Bulma.

"Yes, very. Thanks for asking. My stomach was just hurting a little." Bulma said looking at Lily.

"Oh, ok. Grandma…" Lily said looking at Bulma's face.

"Yes, what is it?" Bulma asked walking over.

"You have something by your mouth." Lily said looking at leftover cum.

"Oh, thank you. That's just some medicine that I must've missed." Bulma said embarrassed as she wiped the cum off her face and licked it up.

"Ok. Will I need medicine like that?" Lily asked looking at Trunks, making a face.

"No; that's a type of medicine only for adults…and only adults." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily and Sammy said confused, but they were going to leave it alone.

"So what's going on over here?" Bulma asked again.

"We're trying to teach Lily how to swim." Trunks said seriously.

"Oh sounds like fun. How's it going?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Not very well." Trunks admitted honestly.

"Ok, let's see what we can do." Vegeta said right away.

 **Four Hours Later:**

It took a little while, but they eventually taught Lily how to swim…a little.

They were now sitting around a camp fire eating dinner…fish that Vegeta, Trunks, Haruto, Lily and Sammy caught themselves.

Did you all have fun today?" Trunks asked looking at Lily, Haruto and Sammy.

"Yeah." Lily, Haruto and Sammy said at the same time happily.

"Would you like to make s'mores now?" Bulma asked with a smile as she pulled out graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows.

"Yeah!" Lily and Sammy exclaimed excitedly; Haruto had no clue what s'mores were…


	67. Chapter 67

That night Lily slept cuddled up close to Trunks; she had heard wolves howling and got scared.

The next day was a whole new story; it was dull and gray out.

"I think it's time to head home." Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked confused.

"We're about to get some nasty weather; and it's supposed to last for a few days." Bulma explained.

"Ok." Trunks said simply as Lily held onto him.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Something's coming…" Lily said softly, scared.

"Let's get you home." Trunks said looking from her to the sky.

After about half an hour they had taken down camp and got everything packed in the car; Vegeta and Bulma sat the in the front while Lily, Haruto, Sammy and Pachi sat in the middle and Trunks sat in the back.

Ten minutes into the ride home it started raining…and hard.

Another five minutes later and the lightning and thunder started and that's when Lily started panicking.

"It's here!" Lily cried out, shaking in fear.

"Lily, its ok…" Trunks said as he reached up to try to pet her ears.

"No; it's here!" Lily cried and cried.

By now Haruto was used to the storms and could handle them. He didn't particularly like them; but he managed. He had to for Lily.

"Everything's going to be ok." Trunks tried again as he looked at Haruto.

"Lily, it's ok; I'm here. Your dad's here. Your grandma, grandpa and Sammy are all here. We're on our way home where you can crawl in your own bed and relax. But for now we are in this very safe van; we're all safe. Your grandma knows how to get us home safe and sound." Haruto said calmly making her lean back far enough that Trunks could rub her ears until she fell asleep.

"Well…she certainly doesn't like storms." Bulma sighed as she continued to drive.

"No, she does not." Trunks said calmly.

"I would say I wonder why that is, but I can only guess it has something to do that mother of hers…" Vegeta grumbled.

"That may be…but it also has a lot to our ears sensitivity." Haruto said calmly.

"I guess that makes since." Bulma said looking ahead.

"I wish I had cat ears like you and Lily." Sammy said calmly.

"No you don't…trust me. Yes, you have better hearing, but that also means high pitched painful noises. And you get all the people who bully you because of your ears. That's why we left that school…well one of the reasons." Haruto said calmly.

"Right…but they're still cool." Sammy said looking at Haruto.

"I suppose." Haruto sighed.

"I wonder how Leriac is doing…" Sammy sighed.

"I'm sure he's thinking of you too." Haruto said picking on Sammy.

"Shut up…" Sammy said embarrassed.

 **Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

It took longer to get home because of the weather, but once they did get home Trunks carried Lily in right away, Haruto and Pachi right behind him as Vegeta, Bulma and Sammy got the stuff from the van.

"Mom, Bulla, Goten and the baby are here." Sammy said as she was the first one in.

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked shocked, but happy.

"Well…we forgot you were camping; we came to visit. But also the storm; Vegeto doesn't like it. And I know because of Lily and Haruto, you soundproofed the house so that the thunder couldn't be heard. We figured we'd bring him here…as long as that's ok with you." Bulla explained looking at her mother.

"Of course it's ok; you're always welcome here." Bulma said as the wind picked up and started whipping around.

"Haruto, is everything ok?" Bulma asked when Haruto came up.

"I don't know…Trunks just sent me up and told me to tell you to come downstairs; he heard something on the weather.

"Oh…ok. We'd better get down there and fast." Bulma said as she ushered everyone downstairs.

 **With Trunks, Lily & Haruto:**

Trunks had just turned the TV on and saw something he didn't like; he just placed Lily on the couch because in this weather he didn't want her alone…even though she was asleep.

"Folks, this is a bad one; get you and your family to the basement or lowest part of your house for safety. West City is in a Tornado Warning." The guy on the news said seriously.

"Haruto, can you go upstairs and get everyone down here please?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"Yeah, sure; I can do that." Haruto said as he headed upstairs.

"Lily…I think it's time we moved out and got our own place. You, me and Haruto. A big enough place that if you have kids young I can help you." Trunks said calmly…more to himself than her.

"Ok, we're down here; what's going on?" Bulma and Bulla asked seriously.

"Tornado warning." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh my…" Bulma said in shock.

"What are we going to do now?" Sammy asked scared.

"We're going to sit still and wait out the storm." Bulma said calmly as they all gathered in the living area.

"Mom, dad…we need to talk." Trunks said seriously.

"What is it?" Bulma asked when they went over by the stairs.

"I think it's time." Trunks said seriously; Bulma and Vegeta immediately knew what he meant.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked sadly; she couldn't stop him if this was what he wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've actually already found a place; I put an offer on it." Trunks said seriously.

"Well…congratulations." Bulma said sadly.

"Mom…" Trunks started.

"Yes?" Bulma asked sadly; she wouldn't see Lily as much anymore.

"It's only four houses away." Trunks said seriously causing his mother to look at him.

"Really?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Really. I wouldn't take Lily far away from you two; I know how much she means to you and you mean to her. I just think it's time for us to move out. And like you've helped me, I'll help her when she and Haruto start having kids. And we all know that'll probably happen young." Trunks sighed annoyed, but he knew it was bound to happen; and at least he likes Haruto.

"Well as long as you and Lily are happy. That's all that matters to me." Bulma said seriously.

"Same here; and you're always welcome back you. You and Bulla both…and even Goten…" Vegeta said, cringing at what he had just said.

"Awww! My monkey man!" Bulma exclaimed hugging and kissing Vegeta.

"Ok…I'm done." Trunks said heading back to the living area.

 **Several Hours Later:**

The tornado warning was finally over; the worst that they got was massive winds, rain and large sized hail.

"Daddy, is it over?" Lily asked holding onto Haruto.

"Yes, it's over." Trunks said calmly as they all went upstairs.

They had all survived the storm as a family…


	68. Chapter 68

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Ok…Lily, Haruto; could you two please come here?!" Trunks called from the living room.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked coming out of her room while Haruto came out of his room.

Lily and Haruto decided that they would start giving each other space to do whatever it is they liked. Lily was really into writing stories and was really good at it; she also really likes arts and crafts. Haruto was really into model planes and boats; he also liked writing music. He likes to sing, but only for Lily.

It also gave Lily and Trunks more time to spend together just the two of them; and Haruto and Vegeta also used some of that time to train together.

"Lily, are you alright?" Trunks asked as Lily bumped into the end of the couch…again.

It's not the only thing she's bumped into; she bumps into everything.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lily said softly.

"Ok…well, we'll discuss that first. Lily and Haruto…you both have eye doctor appointments this coming Wednesday. What that means is that you are going to have your eyes checked to make sure they're doing ok and how much you can see." Trunks explained calmly.

"Ok." Lily and Haruto said at the same time.

"What else are we going to talk about?" Lily asked curious.

"We're going to be moving next week." Trunks said confusing Lily.

"Moving?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes, into a different house." Trunks explained calmly.

"What's wrong with this house?" Lily asked becoming upset.

"There's nothing wrong with this house; it's just time for you, me and Haruto to move out of grandma's and grandpa's house and into our own…like Aunt Bulla and Uncle Goten." Trunks explained.

"But I don't wanna move out of here! I wanna stay here with grandma and grandpa and Sammy!" Lily screamed.

"Lily, you need to calm down; you're going to hurt yourself." Trunks said calmly.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA MOVE! I WANNA STAY HERE!" Lily screamed and cried before running to her room and slammed the door.

"What's going on down here? Is Lily ok? We heard her screaming." Bulma and Vegeta said as they quickly came downstairs.

"I just told them that we're moving…Lily didn't take it well." Trunks explained.

"I didn't think it would; children with autism have a hard time with change." Bulma said calmly.

"I don't wanna leave grandma and grandpa; I'll never see them like we never see Bulla anymore!" Lily cried.

"Oh…now I get it…" Trunks sighed as did Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulla and Goten moved about half an hour away and barely come to visit.

"Lily, we're not moving away like Aunt Bulla and Goten; we're only moving four houses away. You'll still be able to see grandma, grandpa and Sammy. This way we can have our own space." Trunks said calmly.

"No! It won't be the same!" Lily cried.

"It's understandable; she pretty much grew up here." Bulma said sadly; this may be her fault for not letting him move out a few years ago when he first wanted to.

"This is all she knows." Vegeta said calmly.

"I know…" Trunks sighed.

"Lily, this could be a good thing…" Haruto tried knocking on her door.

"No it's not! Who's side are you on anyways?!" Lily cried shocking Haruto, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"Ok. Lily open up right now!" Trunks said, raising his voice a little, standing at her door.

"Yes daddy?" Lily asked scared; he never raises his voice at her.

"Now that's enough. I don't like raising my voice at you, but you've left me no choice. You want to scream and raise your voice; I'm going to raise mine. Do not get mad at Haruto for this; it's not his fault. This is my decision. You need to apologize to Haruto…when I'm done. We are moving just four houses down the street. You can see grandma and grandpa and Sammy everyday and we'll eat here every Friday if you want. I understand that this may be scary for you, but it's a good thing. Grandma and grandpa need their basement back for whatever. We need our own space. And when you move out on your own…" Trunks started, but was interrupted.

"But I don't want to move out on my own; I want to stay with you!" Lily cried.

"That's fine…but I'm not sure Haruto wants that as well." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm good as long as I'm with Lily." Haruto said seriously.

"Well ok then. Lily, you can't get mad or upset at everything you don't like. I promise you that we won't be like Aunt Bulla and just disappear. Now you need to apologize to Haruto." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm sorry Haruto. I'm sorry daddy." Lily said softly, tears running down her face.

"It's ok; I understand." Haruto said calmly.

"I understand as well…but we can't just throw a fit whenever something doesn't go your way. Do I make myself clear?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes daddy." Lily said softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"Ok. Come here. I love you." Trunks said hugging Lily.

"I love you to daddy." Lily said hugging him back.

"Can I take a nap?" Lily asked softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah, go ahead." Trunks said as he watched Lily slowly walk to her room.

"The poor thing…" Bulma sighed while Haruto walked into Lily's room after she asked for him.

"Trunks did the right thing. If he hadn't, she would've walked all over him the rest of their lives…even if she isn't aware of it." Vegeta said seriously.

"I don't like having to be like that…but she really gave me no choice." Trunks said as he listened to Lily cry.

"She'll be fine." Vegeta said calmly.

"I still feel bad for her…" Bulma sighed as she started heading upstairs.

Truth be told, Bulma didn't want them to move either.

"Are you still upset about them moving?" Vegeta asked when they were upstairs.

"Of course I am." Bulma said seriously.

"You had to have known this day was coming." Vegeta said looking at his wife.

"I know…" Bulma sighed.

"Just think…asides from Sammy, it'll just be us." Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

"Yeah…" Bulma sighed as she and Vegeta went to their room; Sammy was at a friend's house.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"Daddy…" Lily said softly as she walked over to him looking guilty.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked right away.

"I'm sorry for how I was before…" Lily said softly.

"Why don't you want to move?" Trunks asked seriously, looking at Lily.

"I don't want to leave grandma and grandpa." Lily said softly.

"What about Sammy?" Trunks asked as he had Lily sit down.

"She used to live not with us before; she can come over to play…" Lily said softly.

"Well, the same thing goes for grandma and grandpa; they can come visit anytime; and we can visit them anytime. I think you're afraid of change; it scares you, doesn't it?" Trunks asked pulling Lily close to him.

"Yes…" Lily admitted slowly.

"What about it scares you?" Trunks asked calmly.

"I don't know…" Lily said softy.

"Well, you don't need to be scared; Haruto and I will be there with you." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok…" Lily said softly.

"So what do you want to do now?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lily asked as Haruto came out of Lily's room.

"Sure." Trunks said with a smile.

 **Wednesday:**

Trunks had just gotten Lily and Haruto to the eye doctor and Lily just got done.

"Mr. Briefs." The doctor called Trunks back.

"How did they do?" Trunks asked as he sat down.

"Well Haruto did great; his eyes are perfect. Lily did fine until it was time to dilate her eyes; she was a little fussy and stubborn with that until Haruto stepped in to help. But that's all fine; we're used to all that. Most kids don't like their eyes dilated. Anyways, moving on to why you are here… Lily's left eye is just fine; there were no problems with that. Her right eye on the other hand…she is partially blind in it. But we can take care of that with a special kind of glasses. Don't worry; they're not going to be big bulky things; they'll look like normal glasses now a days. Hers might be round or square, but they won't take up her entire face." The doctor explained calmly.

"Ok. But they'll make it so she can see out of both eyes?" Trunks asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes; she'll be able to see just fine. But…until the order can get in, she'll have to live life being partially blind. Just go out front and they'll get set up with her glasses." The doctor said with a smile while handing him Lily's prescription.

"Ok. Come on kids." Trunks said, calling Lily and Haruto over.

"Yes daddy." Lily said softly.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly.

"Hello, may I help you?" A receptionist asked right away.

"Yes, she needs glasses." Trunks said handing her Lily's prescription.

"Ok; just have a seat." The receptionist said while she got up to get some glasses for Lily to try on.

After a minute she came back with a few different glasses.

"Ok sweetie, just try these on and tell me which ones you can see out of the best." The receptionist said kindly.

"Ok." Lily said as she began trying glasses.

 **Five Pairs of Glasses Later:**

Lily ended up picking a pair of round, black rimmed glasses.

"Ok…these come in black, gray, brown and red. What color would you like?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"Red please." Lily said softly.

"Ok. Red it is. These will here within two weeks." The receptionist said while writing everything down.

"Ok. Have a nice day." Trunks said as he guided half blinded Lily and Haruto out to the car; they were both wearing special sun glasses because of their eyes being dilated.

Once they got home, Bulma was right there to start asking questions.

"Soo…how are they?" Bulma asked right away while Vegeta stood there.

"Haruto's eyes are perfect while Lily is partially blind in her right eye; she needs glasses." Trunks explained calmly.

"Aww!" Bulma said hugging Lily.

"Now we can be alike!" Sammy said happily.

"Yeah." Lily said happily; she had almost forgotten that Sammy wore glasses as well.

 **A Week Later:**

It was only a week after their appointment that Trunks got a call saying Lily's glasses were in.

It was the same receptionist.

"Ok Lily, how do these feel?" The receptionist asked as Lily put the glasses on.

"Good." Lily answered softly.

"Please look down. Do they stay on your face just fine?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"They slide a little… I'm sorry…" Lily admitted softly and then apologized.

"It's ok; I'll fix that for you. Just wait a second." The lady said as she did something to the handles (I wear glasses & I don't know what they're called-the pieces that go behind your ears) of the glasses.

"Now try." The receptionist said calmly, kindly.

"They don't slide anymore." Lily said softly.

"Good. Well, these are what you use to clean them with. And that's about it." The receptionist said handing Trunks the cleaning spray and cloth.

"Thank you." Trunks and Lily said at the same.

"You're very welcome and have a nice day." The receptionist said kindly.

"You too." Trunks said as he and Lily left.

"How do they feel?" Trunks asked as they left the building.

"Good…but a little weird." Lily said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know…its weird having something over my eyes all the time." Lily said calmly.

"Yeah…I suppose just like the new house, it'll take some time to get used to." Trunks said calmly; they would be moving into their new house Friday. It was supposed to be Monday, but there were some issues with the house itself… The previous owners had yet to move everything out and were begging for just a few more days; they were given until Friday.

"I suppose so…" Lily sighed as they got into the car to head home…


	69. Chapter 69

"Ok, this is your new room." Trunks said to Lily as she looked at an empty room; it was painted blue and purple.

The previous owners had gotten all of their things out of there late Wednesday night so Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Chi-Chi were there yesterday, painting all day long.

"Haruto, your room is next to Lily's." Trunks said showing Haruto his new room; it was painted black and blue.

"Where's your room?" Lily asked looking at Trunks. Mine is down across the hall from you and Haruto. Don't worry; I'm right here. Lily, you need to calm down; everything's just fine." Trunks said when Lily started having a panic attack.

"Watch out." Vegeta said coming in with Lily's and Haruto's new beds.

"Where's my bed?" Lily asked confused.

"At grandma's and grandpa's. They're there just in case you wish to spend the night on Fridays or Saturdays." Trunks said as he rubbed Lily's back; this just was not getting any easier for her.

"And your new beds are queen size." Bulma said coming in with a box of Lily's things.

They had all agreed to get Lily's things in the house first so that she could sit in her room and soak everything up.

"Bulla, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked when she seen Bulla with the baby.

"Vegeto wanted to see you." Bulla said with a smile.

"Bulla, I told you last night that I was helping your brother move into his new house. As much as I love you and Vegeto…" Bulma started.

"But Vegeto wanted to see you; we came all this way." Bulla stated.

"You wouldn't have to come all this way if you lived closer." Bulma said seriously.

"Fine, we'll go see Goku and Chi-Chi." Bulla huffed.

"They're helping us move things as well." Bulma said calmly.

"Why? Why is everything still about Lily? Don't get me wrong, I love her and everything; but I have a new baby now." Bulla said looking at Bulma.

"Yes, and you're doing a great job. And not everything is about Lily." Bulma stated.

"Then why are they moving out? This house is better for her, is it not?" Bulla asked annoyed.

"Actually, this is something I wanted; Lily really doesn't want to move. And yes, with carpet instead of tile, this house is better for Lily. But she doesn't want to leave grandma, grandpa and Sammy like you did. I know that's not what you intended; but that's how Lily sees it." Trunks said seriously.

"But that is how I intended it." Bulla said out of the blue shocking everyone.

"Crap…" Bulla said after realizing what she said.

"So…am I that bad of a father?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"No, you're great. It's just…I had to get away from you; you two are so over protective. And if I tried to raise my child around you, you'd take over completely. You did with Lily. And look at how that turned out. I love Trunks and Lily, but they should've moved out when Lily turned four or five. And now it's so much harder for her because she lived in that house for so long. As soon as we found out she was autistic and has ADD you should've moved out sooner than later. Lily needs stability…" Bulla said seriously; she looked up a lot about autism and ADD lately.

"Bulla…Lily is our first grandchild and is autistic with ADD; she needs a lot of care. She was three when Trunks got her; he wasn't ready for a new baby, let alone a three year old with autism. There's no way he could do it alone." Bulma said seriously.

"At first, no. But he's really good with Lily…and Haruto. He's done really good with Lily since he's had her. You should've just let him move out and do things on his own because you knew this day was coming. Lily, despite having autism and ADD and whatever else she has is a great kid; and Trunks is a great day. But if you would've let them move out years ago, this transition would've been so much easier." Bulla said seriously.

"She's right…" Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time.

"I don't care; she was my grandbaby! She needs me just as I need her in my life." Bulma cried out.

"Good grief mom…we live down the road from you." Trunks sighed.

"But this house wasn't available when she was four or five; you would've moved far away." Bulma said frantically.

"No I wouldn't have…" Trunks sighed.

"Daddy?" Lily asked coming to where everyone else was.

"Yes, what is it baby?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Can we buy different blankets for my bed? Maybe one with butterflies or fairies on them?" Lily asked softly.

"Sure." Trunks said kind of shocked.

"And grandma…everything will be ok…one way or another." Lily said using her calming powers on Bulma.

"That's not fair you know…" Bulma sighed looking at Lily.

"And Aunty Bulla…thank you." Lily said hugging her before going to her room.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked confused; this was the girl who was just having a panic attack because she didn't want to be there; she wanted to go back to Bulma's and Vegeta's.

"I don't know…Haruto, did you say something to her?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"No…" Haruto said just as shocked.

"She can be so…mature sometimes…" Bulla said very shocked.

"Well, let's go get the rest of our things before she changes her mind and has another panic attack." Trunks said heading out.

However, when he got back Lily was laying in her new bed in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and taking deep shallow breaths.

"Lily, please…you need to relax…" Trunks said as he sat on her bed next to her.

"Daddy…" Lily breathed out, crying.

"It's ok baby." Trunks said rubbing her back as she laid her head on his leg while she used her hands to clench and unclench at his knee (much like a cat making biscuits).

'I really should've done this years ago…' Trunks thought to himself as he gently rubbed her head until she slowly fell to sleep.

"What's going on in here? Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Just another panic attack; but she'll be ok…one way or another." Trunks sighed.

"I'm sorry about this; we should've let you move out when you wanted to." Vegeta said calmly.

"It's ok; it's just as much my fault. I should've put my foot down more firmly. Where's mom?" Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

"At home, crying. She really doesn't want this… But if it makes any difference, I'm proud of you." Vegeta said seriously.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he gently and slowly moved Lily so he could get up.

"You're welcome. I brought her dresser and desk… Haruto's setting up his room." Vegeta said as he put her dresser in a corner and her desk next to her door.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he went to get the rest of her things.

It was late at night before they got everything in the new house and all set up; they were eating pizza that night.

Eventually Bulma calmed down and accepted that they moved out…so long as she got to see Lily every day. That was perfectly fine; Lily wanted the same thing.

Lily and Haruto were both in bed sound asleep while Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks sat in the kitchen talking.

"So how is Lily doing now that everything's set up?" Bulma asked looking around.

"A little better; she's still not a hundred percent there…but we'll get there. A few more days maybe." Trunks sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"But you'll get there. At least she's sleeping peacefully…in her own bed." Bulma said calmly.

"Yes, I agree to that." Trunks said while Vegeta sat there with his eyes closed.

"Come one dear, let's go home." Bulma said standing up.

"Ok." Vegeta sighed as he stood up; he was just ready for bed.

"Night dear." Bulma said as they left.

"Night mom, dad." Trunks said as they left.

That night, Trunks found himself dreaming of Mai…again…


	70. Chapter 70

**One Month Later:**

Trunks, Lily and Haruto had been living in their own house for a month now and Lily was finally used to it.

Lily and Haruto visit Bulma, Vegeta and Sammy every other day-Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays; they spend the night on Fridays and come home late Saturday.

Trunks usually visits on Fridays and spends the night as well.

Today, Lily was sick and she was fighting sleep.

"Come on Lily, it's time to sleep." Trunks said calmly; it was about two in the afternoon.

"Daddy no! I have to visit grandma, grandpa and Sammy today!" Lily cried out.

"Lily, you're sick; you need to sleep. If you go visit them, you'll make them sick too. Do you want that?" Trunks asked seriously.

"No…" Lily mumbled.

"Do you want to visit them again sooner than later?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes…" Lily mumbled as she started coughing.

"Then go to sleep so you can feel better." Trunks said seriously.

"Fine…" Lily mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto, who was also coughing.

"I'm ok…I'm about to go to sleep." Haruto said calmly.

"Sleep with me, please." Lily begged, coughing.

"Yeah, go ahead." Trunks said calmly; they were both sick anyways.

"Ok…thanks." Haruto said as he went to over to Lily.

"Thank you daddy." Lily said softly as Haruto climbed into Lily's bed.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…" Lily mumbled before getting comfy, cuddled with Haruto.

"Night." Trunks said calmly before leaving her room, leaving the door cracked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming." Trunks called as he went over to the door.

"Is everything ok? Lily isn't over." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Lily and Haruto are both sick; I'm keeping them home until they're better. The more they sleep, the faster they'll feel better. I don't really want them out of the house right now." Trunks said looking at his parents seriously.

"Good for you." Vegeta said calmly.

"But it's nothing too serious?" Bulma asked concerned.

"For now…but we all know Lily's history; almost every time she's been sick she becomes so dehydrated that she needs to be in the hospital." Trunks sighed.

"Right…" Bulma and Vegeta sighed.

"Where's Sammy?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Taking an entrance exam for school next year. We've decided to sign her back up. I think that you should put Lily and Haruto in school as well. We found a special school only for students like Sammy and Lily who need special attention." Bulma explained.

"Ok…so what about Haruto; he's really smart and doesn't need special attention." Trunks said seriously, looking at his mother.

"Actually he does. Sorry…" Bulma said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Trunks asked sitting upright.

"I just talked to the principal about Lily and Haruto and gave him their transcripts. Because of his attitude and protective nature of Lily, he'd be allowed to go to that school as well. He can also repeat years until she gets up to his grade. I know that sounds weird and all…but Vegeta and Piccolo went through the school and checked everything out; there was nothing wrong with the place or any of the teachers…except one who was a convicted pedophile. But don't worry; he was fired and arrested for breaking parole. They allow certain kids to repeat grades when the child is severely protective of another. They have a few there now; Leriac is going to be there as well." Bulma said happily.

"You failed to mention that you had Lily and Haruto take that entrance exam last week…" Vegeta mumbled.

"You did what?! Why didn't you ask me about this first?!" Trunks asked becoming annoyed and angry.

"Well…we didn't think you'd be willing…" Bulma said calmly.

"Leave me out of this; I think school is a waste of time." Vegeta said seriously.

"They both made it in; and Haruto is only a year ahead of her…so he'd only be held back once. Come on Trunks; you know this would be good for them. They both need school and you know it." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"But I'm her parent, not you. You should've come to me about this because I doubt either of them are going to want to go back to school after their last experiences." Trunks said looking at his mother.

"But as you said, you're the parent; they aren't. You need to put your foot down and send them back to school. Here, this is the school's information. And here are their results. Look them all over and then decide." Bulma said before she and Vegeta left for home…


	71. Chapter 71

**Two Days Later:**

"Hi daddy." Lily said happily as she walked over to Trunks; she was finally felling better and she never went to the hospital.

"Hi baby." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked confused and concerned.

"No, not really. Can you get Haruto please?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Ok." Lily said going off to get Haruto while Trunks sat there sighing in annoyance.

"Haru…daddy wants us." Lily said softly.

"Yes?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"Do you two realize you took entrance exams for school?" Trunks asked seriously, looking at the two in front of him.

"No…" Lily said confused.

"When was this?" Haruto asked just as confused.

"Grandma gave you both packets of papers…" Trunks started.

"Ohhh!" Lily and Haruto said at the same time, now understanding.

"Why would she do that?" Lily asked, still confused.

"Because she loves you very much and just wants you to have an education; and I agree with her. So starting next year you'll be going back to school. I don't want to hear any arguing from either of you." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…" Lily said softly.

"Ok." Haruto said calmly.

"And we'll just try it; if it doesn't work out, we'll figure something out." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily and Haruto said at the same time.

"Lily, Sammy will be there." Trunks said calmly.

"What about Paisley?" Lily asked nervously.

"I don't know…but if she does, you have Sammy and Haruto; they'll make sure you're ok. And just remember, if you do see Paisley again…what do you say?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"That I'm special and nobody can take that away from me." Lily said repeating what her dad told her the last time they seen Paisley.

"Exactly." Trunks said with a smile.

Paisley indeed did start hanging out with a new group of other Doggos and now hates anything cats.

When Tandy had brought Torres, Paisley and her new boyfriend to the same park that Trunks had brought Lily and Haruto, things didn't go too well. Paisley got a mouth on her and was swearing at Lily and then pushed her down and kept pushing her down until Tandy came over and stopped her. Tandy apologized for what just happened; she didn't raise Paisley to be like that. She was really, really sorry and said that Paisley would be grounded; but Trunks didn't know if he believed her or not.

"Can we go do something today?" Lily asked softly.

"Like what?" Trunks asked while Haruto stood there.

"I don't know…the zoo maybe." Lily said unsure of what she wanted to do.

"How about the aquarium?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"I've never been to an aquarium before." Lily said looking at Trunks.

"I know. Have you been to an aquarium before?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"Once. It's a place with a lot of fish and such, correct?" Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks said looking back at Haruto.

"That's where I landed when I got to earth." Haruto answered.

"Oh." Trunks said calmly.

"It's ok; I'd actually like to see it all over." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok; well give me a few minutes to find everything I need and we'll head out." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Lily and Haruto said happily.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They were in the car and on their way to the aquarium.

Once there, Lily and Haruto couldn't help but stare in amazement at all the tanks they were seeing. They saw dozens and dozens of fish, dolphins and penguins.

Lily loved the penguins and dolphins; they went to both shows and watched as they did all sorts of tricks for audiences.

The best part of the aquarium was that none of the animals were abused and were happy; Lily could tell that they were very happy in their living conditions. She even talked to the dolphins and penguins…but she had an easier time understanding the penguins than the dolphins.

It was the opposite with Haruto; he could understand the dolphins more than the penguins.

"You can get one stuffed animal." Trunks said looking at Lily in the gift shop.

"Ok…" Lily said as she looked at the penguin and dolphin stuffed animals.

In the end Lily picked out a large stuffed penguin and Haruto picked out a medium sized stuffed whale.

"Did you two have fun?" Trunks asked looking at Lily and Haruto.

"Yeah." Both Lily and Haruto said happily.

"Do you want to go home or to the park?" Trunks asked looking back at them

"Home…I'm tired." Lily said yawning.

"Ok." Trunks said calmly as he drove home.

* * *

Next chapter will be another time jump.


	72. Chapter 72

**Two & A Half Years Later:**

Lily just turned twelve in December and Haruto just turned fifteen three days ago; so it was now January 8th.

They were also in school together and were both doing really well; they were in the 6th grade together. She was in her first year of it and he was in his third year of it.

As it would turn out, Lily and Haruto really love school. Haruto has been in three different classes, so he has learned so many different things because each teacher taught different things.

Next to Lily, Haruto loves learning new things.

"Daddy, I'm cold." Lily said softly.

"Is your window open?" Trunks asked looking at Lily; for some her window keeps opening at night.

"No; it didn't open last night." Lily said softly.

"Ok…you're going to be staying with Haruto tonight; we're going to figure out what's going on one way or another." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Lily said softly; she was starting to become scared of what's going on…that and she wanted to spend the night with Haruto again.

"Don't worry; everything will be ok. Haruto and I won't let anything happen to you." Trunks said seriously.

"I know." Lily said with a smile.

"So what's new at school? We haven't really talked about school in a few days." Trunks said looking at Lily and Haruto.

"I really like it; Sammy and I are partners in a class project for history. And Haru and I are partners in math. Science we're learning about space. We're learning about geography and we're learning about Edgar Alan Poe in English." Lily explained.

"She pretty much explained it all; except I'm partners with Leriac and are partners in history project." Haruto explained.

"Do either of you have any new friends?" Trunks asked looking at the two.

"No…just Sammy, Sapphire, Clover, June and Missy; she's no longer friends with Paisley…but I don't know why; I didn't ask. I didn't think it was any of my business." Lily said calmly; as slow as she was, Lily was becoming very mature.

"And what about you?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"I'm just friends with Tanzanite, Leriac, Draco and Leaf. I guess Torres and Missy broke up as well; she caught him cheating on her with some girl from where they're living now when she went to visit him. Other than that, I have Lily." Haruto said calmly.

"Haru…" Lily cried out in embarrassment.

"You two…" Trunks sighed as he stood up with a smile on his face.

"Daddy…are you thinking about that pretty lady with the long black hair and blue eyes?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"No baby; we were once a couple, but not anymore. She joined up with an enemy again. But, you don't have to worry about any of that." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy…I want you to be happy too." Lily said softly as she walked over to Trunks.

"I am happy; I have you and you have Haruto and that's all I need." Trunks said sincerely.

"But daddy…don't you want a girlfriend?" Lily asked in only a way a twelve year old could.

"Sometimes…but I'm just happy having you." Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy…" Lily said embarrassed.

"I'll be alright. Now go play." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Lily said going to her room along with Haruto.

"Is something wrong?" Haruto asked concerned.

"Daddy needs a girlfriend." Lily said seriously.

"But he doesn't want a girlfriend." Haruto said looking at Lily, wondering what she was planning.

"That's what every single lonely person says… But really, he wants someone to love and love us just the same. We just gots to find his mate." Lily said happily.

"But you know we can't do that; it just has to happen…like it did with Tandy. And you saw how that ended." Haruto said seriously.

"But I want daddy to be happy." Lily said becoming upset; so Haruto sat down in front of her before speaking.

"I think your dad is happy. You're the only one he cares about…" Haruto started.

"He cares about you too." Lily said looking at Haruto.

"Not like you; but yes, he cares about me as well. But when it comes to love; he only loves you. You're the only one he cares about, worries about and makes sure is safe. You are your dad's world. All he wants is for you to be happy, safe and healthy. If he wants a girlfriend, he'll get one…or they'll find each other when the time is just right. Like us." Haruto said seriously causing Lily to smile happily.

"Thank you Haru; I love you too." Lily said with a large smile as she hugged him.

"Ahhh!" Lily screamed when her window flew open and a bunch of snow and ice flew in at them.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned as he ran in her room.

"The window flew open again." Haruto said holding Lily.

"Take Lily out into the living room, now." Trunks said as calmly as he could.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked scared.

"I'm going to figure out what's going on. Now go." Trunks said, raising his voice a little.

"Yes daddy; be safe." Lily said as she and Haruto went to the living room.

So Trunks searched the room top to bottom; he didn't sense anything negative. Come to think of it; he never did.

Anyways, he went to shut her window…and that's when he seen it…

"Daddy, are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly when Trunks came out with a smile on his face.

"What was it?" Haruto asked right away.

"The latch on her window was broken; it was rusted and finally busted. That's why her window has been blowing up at night; the wind has been really strong these last few nights." Trunks explained calmly.

"Oh…so nothing bad?" Lily and Haruto asked looking at Trunks.

"Nothing bad." Trunks said kneeling in front of Lily.

"Thank you daddy; I love you." Lily said hugging her dad.

"You're welcome; I love you too. But now…I have to go out and get a new latch for your window so that it stops blowing open. Are you two going to be here alone for about an hour or so?" Trunks asked looking at Lily and Haruto.

"But isn't the store just fifteen minutes away?" Lily asked confused.

"Normally. But with all the snow and ice, it'll take me longer. Plus I have to find the item I need; and then I need to get dad or mom because I have no clue how to fix it. Why do you see something bad happening if I leave?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"No…I was just wondering. But you'll still be careful?" Lily asked softly.

"But of course." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said softly while Haruto stood behind her.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok. I'll be back after a little bit." Trunks said as he got his boots, jacket, hat and gloves on; he was then out the door, in his car and down the road.

"Don't worry; your dad will be just fine." Haruto said calmly.

"I know…" Lily said softly.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Haruto said reading her body language.

"Because being alone with you makes my heart feel weird." Lily said seriously.

"Really now?" Haruto asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"Mmmhmm…" Lily said nervously.

"What would you like to do?" Haruto asked calmly; he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.

"Can we kiss…like those people in that one movie…except with all of our clothes on?" Lily asked kind of babbling.

On Lily's tenth birthday Trunks had rented what he thought was _Tangled_ and _Frozen_ for Lily because she wanted to see them.

Well the movies that they had were called _Tangled_ and _Frozen_ …but they weren't the friendly Disney movies. Oh no…they were hard core porn. Needless to say Lily and the girls screamed in complete and absolute fear and confusion while Haruto and the guys tilted their heads in interest.

From then on Haruto has discovered porn and watches it when Lily is asleep or not home. But, he's not addicted to it…not like Torres and Topaz…who they don't see any more…but see posts online.

Speaking of Paisley and Topaz…they've started having sex; Paisley went into heat very early and Topaz couldn't control himself. They became addicted and Paisley became pregnant…three times. All three times she had an abortion; she is now on the pill.

Trunks is considering putting Lily on the pill when she's older. He loves her and knows that she'll start having sex at fifteen; but he doesn't want her to be pregnant so young.

"You really want to do that?" Haruto asked shocked.

"Just kissing…" Lily said blushing.

"Ok…" Haruto said unsure as she led him to his room; her room was too cold.

Once in his room, Haruto lifted Lily up into his bed and then climbed in himself.

"You're sure you want this?" Haruto asked again.

"Yes." Lily said softly, nervously.

"Ok…how about now?" Haruto asked when he pushed her to his bed and climbed over her.

"I trust you." Lily said softly.

Haruto did say anything after that; he just leaned down and gently kissed her.

Gentle kisses became a little more heated as she slowly licked his lips asking for entrance. But that's as far as it went.

Lily fell asleep after a few minutes of just kissing and Haruto just smile at her as he got out of bed, covered her up and sat in a chair by his computer doing his homework; he had to do a paper on space.

Trunks got home after an hour and a half along with Bulma and Vegeta; they fixed up the window and then stayed and talked until Lily got up.

After Lily got up Bulma and Vegeta talked to her about school and whatnot.

They were about to leave and go home when the power went out due to the snow storm; nobody was going anywhere…


	73. Chapter 73

"Trunks, are you ok?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks, who was half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Trunks said as he sat at the table; Lily and Haruto were in school.

"What's going on with you as of late?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm just having troubles sleeping; I keep having dreams." Trunks sighed.

"About what?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Lily." Trunks said simply.

"What about Lily? Do you think it's a premonition?" Bulma asked worried.

"No…it's just about what it would've been like if I would've gotten her as a baby. It starts out great and then she becomes a horror…" Trunks said remembering the dreams he's been having for the past few days.

 **Trunks's Dream:**

It was mid February and Trunks was only eighteen; he was at his parents' house hanging out with Goten and Gohan when a man in a suit came up to them.

"May we help you with something?" Bulma asked stopping the man before he got to Trunks.

"Yes; my name is Coast Peer and I'm looking for a Trunks Briefs." The man, Coast, said looking at Bulma.

"I'm Trunks Briefs." Trunks said walking over.

"I'm Coast Peer and I'm with social/child protective services. I have who, I believe is your daughter in my car with the AC going. I was just wondering if I might get DNA from you to make sure. Her mother is Daisy Cota; Lily was taken away from her because she's on drugs and her parents are incapable of caring for the child." Coast said calmly.

"Sure…" Trunks said confused.

"Ok…just hold still." Coast said as he took Trunks's hand, pricked his finger and squeezed out enough blood to go against Lily's.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

They finally got results…

"It's positive; you are Lily's father. What would you like to do?" Coast asked looking at Trunks.

"How old is she?" Trunks asked seriously.

"She is two months old." Coast said calmly.

"Can I take her?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Of course. You just need to sign the proper papers." Coast said pulling out the papers.

"Ok; I'll be right back." Coast said before disappearing; he came back after about five minutes holding a tiny baby with a little tuff of purple hair, blue eyes, tiny cat ears and an ape tail.

"Ok, this is your baby." Coast said handing Trunks baby Lily.

"Be careful Trunks." Bulma said, hovering over them.

"I know how to hold a baby mom." Trunks said as he got a hold of Lily.

"She's so adorable." Bulma said softly as to not scare Lily.

"She's defiantly Saiyan…" Vegeta said looking at the ape tail.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." Trunks said looking into his baby's eyes.

"You didn't know about her?" Coast asked confused.

"No; I didn't even know Daisy was pregnant.

"Who's the baby?" Bulla asked coming out.

"Her name is Lily; and she's mine. Apparently her mother is Daisy Cota; she never told me she was pregnant…and she's on drugs." Trunks said calmly.

"No; that's not possible. Daisy's not on drugs; I know her too well." Bulla said seriously, standing her ground.

"Well I'm sorry dear; but she is on drugs… That's why Lily was taken away from her." Coast said seriously.

"You're a liar." Bulla just exclaimed.

"Bulla Briefs!" Bulma exclaimed in shock.

"Go to your room!" Vegeta exclaimed angry.

"Where's my baby?!" A lady blondish-brown hair, dark blue eyes and butchered up cat ears asked slurring.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Coast asked looking at Daisy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my child?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"Because I need to get her high." Daisy stupidly said out loud.

"Daisy…I'm going to have to take you to jail…" Coast said calmly.

"Fuck you; I ain't going back to jail!" Daisy yelled at Coast before spitting on him.

"Daisy, you need to calm down." Coast said calmly.

"Fuck you!" Daisy yelled again.

"Someone needs to get Lily out of here." Coast said seriously.

"Right. Mom, can you take Lily inside?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Of course." Bulma said taking Lily from Trunks and then took her inside.

"Give me back that thing!" Daisy yelled referring to Lily.

"That thing is a baby; and that baby is my daughter! And I know we broke up on bad terms and all; but I can't believe you didn't tell me had a baby, let alone that you were even pregnant with my baby." Trunks said pissed off.

"At least I didn't get an abortion…" Daisy said in an immature way.

"That doesn't matter! You should've told me! And if you would've gotten an abortion I couldn't do anything to stop you considering I didn't even know you were pregnant in the first place. You moved away months ago!" Trunks yelled furious while Coast made a phone call.

"Even if you did know, it's my choice; you have no say!" Daisy yelled back.

"Yes, I do! Here in West City, it's up to both parents what happens to the child. You would know that if you actually stuck around!" Trunks yelled.

"Enough! That child is my son's and he will be taking care of it from now on! Get off my property before I make you!" Vegeta yelled having enough; Daisy was actually afraid of him.

Shortly after he yelled that, the police showed up.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh, Mr. Peer; what brings you here?" One of the officers asked looking at Coast.

"I actually called you guys here. I just gave Trunks custody of his daughter after removing her from her mother because she was unfit to take care of her. This is the mother, Daisy; she's a drug addict and wanted to get her child high. That's the only reason she wanted to keep her." Coast explained calmly.

"No…I want to sell her for sex as well." Daisy said before realizing that she said that out loud.

"Ok then. Come with us Ms. Daisy." The officer said cuffing Daisy and took her away.

"Well…I'm sorry about her and all that…" Coast said calmly.

"It's fine…I suppose; I have my daughter and that's all that matters." Trunks said calmly.

"That's a good way to look at it." Coast said calmly, with a smile.

All of the sudden they heard a shrill crying sound coming closer.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"I'm not sure. I checked her diaper; she's not dirty. She might be hungry. Does she have any food?" Bulma asked looking at Coast.

"Yeah; she has some formula in her diaper bag. She has enough formula for about a week along with diapers, wipes and some clothes. You will have to get the rest of the stuff yourself." Coast said calmly.

"Ok." Trunks said just as calm as he took Lily; as soon as he took her, Lily stopped crying and calmed down.

"Aww; all she wanted was her daddy." Bulma cooed happily.

"Well, I' going to head out; have a pleasant rest of your lives together." Coast said before leaving.

Once he was gone Bulma gave Trunks the look of "how could you be so stupid?"

"I'm sorry…it must've happened at Yamcha's party. That was the last time we had sex." Trunks said rocking Lily in his arms.

"So Trunks isn't so perfect?" Bulla asked looking at Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta.

"We never said he was perfect." Bulma said looking at Bulla.

"Besides, he's taking responsibility." Vegeta said seriously, looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I'm taking responsibility for my mistakes…but Lily is not a mistake." Trunks said seriously.

"Of course not." Bulma and Bulla said looking at Lily.

Trunks removed her tail late that night, once he was sure she was asleep.

 **Ten Months Later: Dreamland:**

By the time Lily was about ten months old, Trunks was so grateful for sleep; for the first eight months she didn't sleep straight though the night.

Trunks didn't realize just how much he took sleep for granted until he got Lily.

Thank Kami for Bulma and Vegeta being there to help him and letting him stay instead of throwing him out to figure it out on his own.

Everybody had found out about Lily very quickly, including Bulma's parents and sister.

It was not only Christmas Eve, but it was also Lily's first birthday; Bulma was throwing the party…so naturally everyone was there.

"Is she walking yet?" Chi-Chi asked looking at Lily.

"Not yet; but she stands up on her own." Trunks said calmly.

"So when are you moving out?" Yamcha asked looking at Trunks.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked seriously.

"Thanks Yamcha…" Trunks mumbled.

"What's he talking about?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"I bought a house two blocks away; and Lily and I are moving in March." Trunks said calmly.

"Excuse me?!" Bulma asked in shock while Vegeta just stood there.

"I'm sorry mom…but it's time. I have my own daughter now; it's time I live on my own…with Lily. And hey, at least it's not hours away; we'll come visit often…and you can come visit us." Trunks said calmly.

"I get Trunks's room!" Bulla called raising her hand right away.

"No one is getting his room; that's his room and it will stay that way." Bulma said dead serious.

"But…what the point if he's not going to be living here anymore?!" Bulla asked protesting.

"Don't argue with your mother. You know how it'll end." Vegeta said looking at his daughter.

"Fine…" Bulla mumbled, annoyed.

"So…you'll bring her to visit?" Bulma asked upset.

"You know I will." Trunks said reassuring his mom.

By now Lily had short hair that could be put up into a little ponytail on top of her head; it makes her look like Cindy Lou Who from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ …which they would be watching tomorrow.

"Is she talking yet?" 18 asked walking over.

"She says "dada" and "num num." But other than those she just makes noises." Trunks said rocking Lily.

"She's so cute." Chi-Chi said looking at Lily.

"I know right?" Bulma asked looking at Lily.

"Is it time for cake?" Goku asked eagerly.

"Oh, I suppose so. Then it'll be time for presents." Bulma said happily.

"Did she have her pictures taken yet?" Videl asked curious.

"Not yet…I'm having a hard time finding a place…" Trunks sighed as he put Lily in her highchair; she had her own little cake coming.

"If you want, I can give you the name of the guy who we took Pan to." Videl said calmly.

"Oh that'd be great." Trunks said causing Bulma to smile.

"Can I come with for that?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Yeah, that's fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Yay!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

"Hehehe! Yay!" Lily giggled mimicking Bulma.

"She's learned a new word." Bulma said happily.

"Just wait until she learns words like "no" and stuff like that." Videl said remembering Pan when she learned "no."

"I know…I'm dreading that phase." Trunks said sighing as he looked at Lily; she was a happy little girl.

"Ok everyone, gather 'round and let's sing happy birthday." Bulma said happily.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Lily! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang happily to a little girl who couldn't stop wiggling around; she really wanted that cake.

Once that cake was in front of Lily, she grabbed a fist full and shoved it in her mouth; she then threw it on the floor before smashing her face directly into the cake causing everyone to just burst out laughing.

"She's defiantly part Saiyan." Vegeta said calmly.

"Defiantly." Bulma and Trunks said as they watched Lily repeatedly face-plant the cake until she was hitting her head on the tray of her highchair.

"Ok…that's enough." Trunks said holding her head up against the back of her highchair, her face covered in cake.

She fussed when Trunks tried to clean her face off; but he got her face cleaned…it was then time for presents.

For the most part she just got clothes, stuffed animals, blankets, a ball pit with balls and a learning chair.

 **March:**

March hit and Trunks was moving his and most of Lily's things into the new house; some of her things had to stay with grandma and grandpa.

 **5 Years Later:**

Lily, in Trunks's dream was now six years old and her best friend was Haruto…who lives with them; they met a year ago.

The last five years Lily has been nothing but an angel; so sweet and caring.

She rarely ever said no, unless it involved foods she absolutely didn't like.

Now at six, she uses "no" like crazy.

She absolutely refuses to go to school. They tried but she just ended up screaming her head off until the teacher would send her to the office, who would call Trunks, who would then come get her and Haruto.

Wherever Lily would go, Haruto was sure to follow.

"Lily, can you come here and help Haruto?" Trunks asked calling Lily to help Haruto clean the living room.

"No." Lily said simply.

"Excuse me?" Trunks asked seriously and sternly.

"Yes sir." Lily said immediately going to help clean the living room.

"That's what I thought." Trunks sighed.

By the time Lily was twelve she had developed a very bad attitude; she and Haruto even started having sex…

 **End Dreamland:**

"Well…that would be the norm for girls her age; Bulla was horrible. Granted she wasn't having sex yet. I think that's you freaking out because she's twelve now and that Elder guy said that she would start at late fourteen to mid fifteen. Trunks, Lily is a good girl. And as much as I hate to say this, maybe not getting her until she was three was a blessing. But either way, had you gotten her as a baby, you're a great father. And that's just a dream you had…partially good and partially not so good. But, I believe even had you gotten her as a baby, she would not turn out like that. Lily is a great girl." Bulma said, saying what was on her mind.

"Yeah…and if she did start having sex at that age, we'd have to kick her and Haruto's butts." Vegeta said very seriously.

"Your father…big tough guy…" Bulma sighed.

"What? I would." Vegeta said seriously, defending what he was saying.

"Daddy, we're home. Grandma? Grandpa?" Lily called panicked and then asked confused.

"What are you doing home so early? What happened?" Trunks asked looking at Lily and then Haruto.

"Linking Leggings came to school with a gun and started shooting." Lily said a little shaken up.

"What?!" Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta all asked panicked.

"Yeah…" Lily said softly as she sank down to the ground.

"He's not even from our school; he goes to a regular school." Haruto said seriously, pissed off.

"Ok…Lily, why don't you go take a bath and relax. Haruto, you go with dad and train for a little while; get your frustration out." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes daddy." Lily said as she stood up and with Bulma's help made it to the bathroom; but first she hugged Haruto. Haruto then went with Vegeta to get his frustrations out…


	74. Chapter 74

"How is she?" Trunks asked as soon as Bulma came out of the bathroom.

"She seems a bit shaken up." Bulma sighed as she sat down.

"Did Vegeta and Haruto leave already?" Bulma asked looking around.

"Yeah, they just left a few minutes before you came out." Trunks sighed.

"Are you ok?" Bulma asked concerned.

"No wonder she didn't want to go to school today. I thought it was because she didn't want to do her test; but maybe she was trying to tell me something." Trunks sighed as he sat there.

"Don't beat yourself up; we all know she's not very good at test taking…and she has tried getting out of school on test days before. And we all also know that it's not her fault that she's not very good at tests; she studies her butt off. Something about tests just throw her off." Bulma said calmly.

"I know…it worries me about when it comes to finals in high school." Trunks said calmly.

"Yeah…" Bulma sighed.

"Well…I'm going to check up on her." Trunks said standing up.

"Ok…I'll be right here." Bulma said with a soft smile.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Lily, are you ok in there?" Trunks asked through the door.

"I'm ok…" Lily called back dully.

"Can I come in?" Trunks asked standing there.

"Please." Lily said softly.

Trunks took a deep breath before walking in; Lily was taking a bubble bath and had the curtain pulled over so that only her head was visible to Trunks. Not that that mattered a whole lot; Trunks had seen Lily naked a few times. Once she got comfortable with everyone (Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta & Bulla) she would just pull her clothes off and run around the house naked; she knew they weren't going to do anything naughty to her.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Trunks asked kneeling down next to the tub.

"I don't know… Why do people hate me, Haruto and others like us so much that someone would come shoot the school?" Lily asked confused.

"I don't know baby; I don't know. But what I do know, is that I'm so sorry." Trunks said seriously.

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

"For sending you to school." Trunks replied.

"But why would you be sorry about that?" Lily asked, still confused.

"Because this morning you were just trying to warn me…" Trunks said looking at Lily.

"No I wasn't; I just didn't want to take the test. But right now I'd rather be taking that stupid test." Lily said upset.

"You didn't know about the shooting?" Trunks asked confused.

"I had a dream about it…but that's all I thought it was; I just thought it was a dream." Lily said looking at her dad.

"You can't tell the difference between your dreams and visions?" Trunks asked concerned.

"No…not unless someone gets hurt." Lily said upset.

"Did anyone get hurt today?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"No; the teachers kept us all locked in our rooms or bathrooms and someone tackled the guy with the gun. I'm sorry; I don't know his name…but Haruto does." Lily said about to cry.

"Lily…don't cry; everything's ok now. You and Haruto and all the other students are home safe and sound now. You're safe." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"I-I don't wanna go back to school anymore…" Lily said crying.

"I know…but you have to; you know this. Is the school giving students time off?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"The rest of this week and next week." Lily said softly.

"Ok then. You'll stay home then and go back to school when it's time. You are my child and you are stronger then you give yourself credit." Trunks said seriously.

"Daddy…" Lily cried happily.

"I love you baby girl." Trunks said with a smile.

"I love you too daddy." Lily said happily.

"Ok, you just relax and take your bath; grandma and I will be in the kitchen or living room when you get out." Trunks said before gently kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok." Lily said softly.

Once he got to the door he turned to look back at Lily, "so…you and Haruto; are you two having sex?" Trunks asked causing Lily to turn bright red; they had just started learning about sexual education in school.

"Daddy no!" Lily cried embarrassed as she sunk under the water even more causing Trunks to chuckle a little; he knew they weren't having sex yet.

"What did you say to her?" Bulma asked seriously.

"I just embarrassed her by asking if she was having sex yet; it gets her mind off of the shooting." Trunks said seriously.

"Is she having sex yet?" Bulma asked concerned.

"No, she's not having sex yet; Haruto has way more self control." Trunks said calmly.

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked confused.

 **Flashback: A Month Ago:**

"So, what would you like to do today?" Haruto asked as they sat in Lily's room.

"Can we kiss again?" Lily asked right away; she really liked kissing.

"Sure." Haruto said with a smile as he pulled her to him; he was sitting in her chair.

There were kissing when Lily all of the sudden stopped.

"What's wrong?" Haruto asked concerned.

"There's something hard pressing against me…" Lily said softly.

"Shit…sorry; I have to go." Haruto said immediately lifting her off of him and then running to his room.

"Haru?" Lily asked confused as she ran to his room.

"Haru!" Lily called ready to cry.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked walking over to Lily.

"I don't know…Haru and I were kissing when I felt something hard pressing against me and he ran away." Lily said upset.

"Oh Lily, it's ok; what he did was good." Trunks said seriously as he knelt in front of her.

"What do you mean; I don't understand." Lily said looking at Trunks.

"You'll learn about it when you start learning about it in health class later on. But what I'll tell you is that he's just trying to protect you; he doesn't want to hurt you. Can you live with that for now? He will be out after a little bit feeling much better; after he takes care of some business. Ok?" Trunks said looking at her.

"Ok." Lily said as she went back to her room.

 **End Flashback:**

"Wow…" Bulma said in shock.

"Yep." Trunks said simply as they sat there continuing to talk.

 **With Vegeta & Haruto:**

"Use that rose attack of yours on this mannequin." Vegeta directed simply, but seriously.

Haruto and Vegeta had been training for a little bit now; but not on each other; Bulma and Vegeta had bought Kami only knows how many realistic mannequins.

"Rare Thorn Rose Beret!" Haruto yelled tearing the mannequin to shreds.

"Ok, that's a great attack, but you need to learn some more. One attack is useless in battle." Vegeta said seriously.

"Well I know Distructo Disk and an ice attack that Tanzanite taught me." Haruto said calmly.

"Ok…use your ice attack first; show me." Vegeta said seriously as he set up a mannequin.

"Ok." Haruto said getting ready.

Haruto took a deep breath before taking his stance…

"Ice…Crystal…Barrage!" Haruto yelled forming a bunch of ice crystals and sending them all flying towards the mannequin…completely destroying it…also placing small holes in the wall.

"Well…that's a good attack." Vegeta said kind of shocked.

"Thank you." Haruto said calmly.

"Now show me your Distructo Disk." Vegeta demanded.

"Right. Here it comes!" Haruto yelled throwing his Distructo Disk.

"Not bad." Vegeta said calmly.

By the end of training, Haruto was able to make his Distructo Disk and Vegeta had taught him the Galick Gun.

"So…I hear you have self control when it comes to sexual urges for Lily." Vegeta said calmly after Haruto was all calm; but now Haruto was very red in the face.

"Ye-yes sir." Haruto stuttered out embarrassed.

"Relax; it's all fine. You would only have to worry if you couldn't control your urges." Vegeta said very seriously.

"Yes of course. I know she's not even close to being ready for that. I don't want to hurt her. No matter how long it takes I'm going to wait until she's one hundred percent ready." Haruto said seriously.

"Well, that's good. If she thinks she's ready and you do stuff, she'll end up regretting it." Vegeta said calmly as they went to get something to eat.

"Yes, I know…and I don't want that…" Haruto was going to say something else, but he didn't want to make Vegeta to be mad at him. He looked up to both Trunks and Vegeta a great deal…but he never really had a real father figure.

"So…after we eat, I'll take you home." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok." Haruto said with a smile.

By the time Haruto and Vegeta got back to Trunks's, Lily's and Haruto's house, Lily had just gotten out of the tub. She was walking to her room in just a towel. Needless to say, they both got a nosebleed before running to their rooms.

"Those two…" Bulma sighed with a smile while looking at Trunks.

"Don't look at me like that…" Trunks said shaking his head…


	75. Chapter 75

**Summer:**

"So what's the plan for summer?" Bulma asked as Lily and Haruto walked in.

"How was your last day of school for the year? Trunks asked looking at Lily and Haruto.

"It was fun; all we did was play games." Lily said happily.

"It was kind of boring…" Haruto answered honestly.

"Well…I suppose you're older than most of the kids in your class, aren't you?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Me, Leriac, Tanzanite, Draco and Leaf; there is another guy our age…but he's kind of an ass." Haruto said calmly.

"Haru…" Lily sighed.

"Sorry…but he is." Haruto said again.

"He is very mean…but he said he was held back because he refuses to do the work. I heard the teachers say they were just going to pass him on next year so they don't have to deal with him anymore." Lily said softly.

"That's kind of mean…but I guess if he's not doing the work." Bulma said, not really knowing what to say.

"But he shouldn't get a pass just because he doesn't want to do the work." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes, I agree… So what are we doing for summer?" Bulma asked excitedly.

"I'm taking Lily and Haruto on a cruise for a month. And then when we got back I was thinking, as a family we could go to a resort for a few days to a week." Trunks said looking at Bulma.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked as Lily and Haruto went to their rooms; Lily for a nap and Haruto for alone time.

"That Elder Lunar came by last night…" Trunks sighed.

"What about him?" Vegeta asked right away, speaking up for the first time since his wife started talking.

"Well…Lily started her period two nights ago…he came by to tell me some things with her is going to change quicker. She might start going into heat at thirteen instead of fourteen…or even shortly after she develops. And she might start having sex earlier than fifteen…but that's the cat in her. But the elder also said he wasn't for sure anymore; Lily's different and her future with hormones and such changes so often." Trunks sighed.

"Oh wow…what are you going to do?" Bulma asked seriously, looking at Trunks.

"Nothing. There's nothing I can do. She's part cat; she'll go into heat when her body is ready for that. She's nearly thirteen and with how they're kissing already, it probably won't be long until they start playing around. I'm just happy she doesn't hate me like normal preteens and teenagers hate their parents. I'm glad to even have her as my daughter. I know she's growing up and there's nothing I can do. The only thing I can do for her is put her on birth control after she goes into heat the first time. She's expressed to me a few times that she's not ready for sex. And Haruto has said that he'll leave the house if he has to when she's in heat because he knows she's not ready as well." Trunks explained calmly.

"So…how did her first period go?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Not very well…" Trunks said remembering two days ago.

 **Flashback:**

Trunks, Lily and Haruto were playing Clue when Lily said she needed to use the bathroom.

"So…are you ready for school to be over?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"Oh yes; and I know Lily's ready for summer as well." Haruto said calmly.

Trunks was going to say something, but they immediately stood up and ran to the bathroom instead.

"Wahhh!" Lily screamed from inside of the bathroom.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Trunks asked panicked.

"I'm dying!" Lily cried as she opened the door.

"What do you mean you're dying?" Haruto asked worried.

"Look!" Lily exclaimed showing Trunks and Haruto her blood soaked panties.

"Oh Lily…you're not dying; that's normal." Trunks said calmly.

"What do you mean this is normal?! Does this look normal to you?!" Lily screamed, having a panic attack.

"It's called a period; it means you're growing up. Did you learn about periods in health class?" Trunks asked confused as he sat Lily down on the toilet. He then dug under the sink and pulled out a pad.

"No; what is it?" Lily asked while Haruto stood in the hall; the smell made him a bit nauseous.

"A period is something you'll get every month for the rest of your life…unless you end up pregnant. It's also called menstruation and it's the female's body's way of flushing out blood that isn't needed. Man, I hope you learn about this in class next year. Or I'll have you ask grandma; she knows more about this stuff than I do…but I promise I'm doing the best that I can." Trunks said looking at Lily.

"What about men; do they get periods as well?" Lily asked confused.

"No…we don't." Trunks said calmly.

"Well that's just bullshit!" Lily cried out.

"Well…it certainly explains your cramps and moodiness…" Trunks sighed before showing her how to use pads; he had learned from his mother so that he could show Lily.

"This goddamn thing feels like a stupid diaper!" Lily complained as soon as she got a new pair of panties on with the pad in it.

"I'm sorry…" Trunks sighed.

"Daddy, this is bullshit!" Lily cried out again.

"I know…" Trunks sighed as they went back to the kitchen…Lily glaring at Trunks and Haruto the entire time.

"Why can't you get periods too?" Lily asked as she laid her head on the table.

"Sorry…" Haruto said unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry; she'll calm down after a few days." Trunks said getting a panicked look from Haruto.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Trunks said trying to sound optimistic.

"Bullshit…" Lily mumbled as she started eating the puppy chow in front of her.

 **End Flashback:**

"So needless to say, her favorite word these last two days has been bullshit. School wasn't really happy with that; they called me to let me know what was going on so I explained to them what was going on. Someone was able to explain it all to her way better than I ever was." Trunks said calmly.

"Hahahahahaha!" Vegeta just burst out laughing.

"Vegeta…well, just give it a few days and everything will go back to normal." Bulma said reassuring Trunks.

"I know…but her attitude…" Trunks sighed.

"I know… Remember when Bulla first got her period?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks causing Vegeta to stop laughing.

"Don't remind me…" Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time remembering.

"I hope Lily doesn't ever get that bad…" Trunks sighed out.

"Same here." Vegeta sighed.

"How is Bulla anyways?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

"We don't know; she calls every now and then…but that's it. If it weren't for Goten, we probably wouldn't even get to see Vegeto." Bulma said sadly.

"Is something going on?" Trunks asked concerned.

"All I know is that Bulla's pregnant and is having a hard time with it." Bulma said calmly.

"How old is Vegeto now?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"Umm…he's a little over two years old I do believe." Bulma said calmly.

"Wow…so he must be getting big. Last time Lily and I saw him he was only six or seven months old." Trunks said in shock.

"I know. Goten says she's suffering with postpartum depression." Bulma said calmly as Vegeta stood by a window.

"Wow…I'm sorry." Trunks said sincerely.

"So are we…and she's pregnant again." Vegeta said annoyed.

"We'll love this baby just as much as Lily and Vegeto." Bulma said seriously.

"I bet you will." Trunks said with a smile.

"How far along is she now?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"Three months." Bulma said calmly.

"So they don't know what she's having then?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"No. But we should be heading out. Have fun on your cruise whenever you go." Bulma said calmly.

"I'm hoping. Have a good night." Trunks said with a smile as he hugged Bulma and Vegeta goodbye…


	76. Chapter 76

"At least she's calming down." Haruto said as they drove to the cruise ship.

"Don't worry; they're not crazy forever." Trunks said with a smile.

Lily was sleeping.

"I know…but she's still been…very unlike herself." Haruto said looking from Trunks to Lily.

"Yes, that's one of the symptoms of menstruating." Trunks said calmly.

"And that's going to happen once a month?" Haruto asked scared.

"Yes." Trunks replied with a sigh.

"Are we there yet?" Lily asked as she slowly woke up.

"Just about." Trunks said with a smile.

"Ok." Lily said softly.

"How are you feeling today?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Better, thank you." Lily said softly.

"I'm so glad; I don't like it when you're not feeling well." Haruto said calmly.

"Same here. I'm sorry for how I've been acting; I don't know what came over me." Lily said sadly, looking down.

"It's not your fault; its hormones…and unfortunately it'll happen every month." Trunks explained calmly.

"So I'm going to be some kind of monster every month?" Lily asked horrified.

"Don't worry about it; you and we'll be just fine. It's normal and natural." Trunks explained calmly.

"But I don't want it to be." Lily said softly.

"I know baby…but there's nothing that can be done…not until you're a little older. And I will explain it then." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…" Lily said defeated.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"We're here!" Trunks called happily.

"Yay!" Lily cried happily as Haruto smiled gently at her; the Lily he knew and loved.

"I love you daddy. I love you Haruto." Lily said happily.

"I love you too." Both Haruto and Trunks said at the same time.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Lily asked curiously.

"We're going to be going on a two week cruise. It was supposed to be a month…but there are supposed to be storms or whatever after two weeks. So we're going to be on the cruise and then we'll come home, spend two weeks doing whatever and then we'll go on our family vacation with grandma, grandpa and Sammy for a week." Trunks explained calmly.

"Where are we going for that?" Lily asked as the parked.

"To a resort. But I'm that's all I'm going to say about that; the rest of it's a surprise." Trunks said with a smile.

"Ok." Lily said with a smile.

"Hello and welcome to Wonder Cruises where you'll feel nothing but relaxed and have nothing but fun." A greeter said as Trunks, Lily and Haruto walked up.

"Thank you." Trunks, Lily and Haruto said as they walked past.

"This is so big…" Haruto said in amazement as they looked around.

"Let's go find our room." Trunks said calmly as he led the way.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"What are you three doing home?" Bulma and Vegeta asked looking at the three; they were checking in on Pachi for them.

"Lily got extremely sea sick and started throwing up profusely. And that was before the ship even started moving." Trunks explained as Haruto took Lily to her room to lay down.

"How is she doing?" Trunks asked as Haruto came out.

"She's asleep; she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She says she's sorry for ruining the trip." Haruto said calmly.

"She didn't ruin anything; she just couldn't handle it and that's fine." Trunks said as they turned on the TV.

 _"Sad news as there were over fifty casualties when terrorists blew up a cruise ship. The cruise was Wonder Cruises United. Few of the invited guests were not there and three of the guests had to leave as one of the group had severe sea sickness. There was an officer there that escorted them off the ship fifteen minutes before the ship exploded. The officer tried to save others, but it was too late. We do not know if the terrorists are dead or if they escaped, but we will let you know more when we know more. Until then, have a good night."_ A news lady said before Trunks turned off the TV.

"That's the third time Lily's saved someone because of being sick. She must've sensed something wrong…even if she didn't see it in a dream." Vegeta said calmly as Bulma freaked out and hugged Trunks and Haruto.

"Don't wake Lily; just let her sleep for now." Trunks said when he seen Bulma walking to Lily's room.

"Ok…" Bulma mumbled.

"Mom, dad, did you see the news? Trunks, Haruto, you're ok. Wait, what about Lily; is she ok?" Sammy asked running into the house.

"Yeah, we're just fine; Lily's sleeping." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes, we seen the news. So now what are you going to do this summer? You had so many plans." Bulma said concerned.

"I'll figure something out. In four weeks we have the resort to go to as a family. Before that I'm not sure…but I'll get something around. Maybe we'll do a water park or something." Trunks said calmly.


	77. Chapter 77

"So are you ready to go to the resort and spa?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"Yeah. Haru?" Lily asked looking at Haruto.

"Of course." Haruto said with a smile.

"Are you sure these little lumps on my chest are ok?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes, I'm sure; you're maturing. All women have breasts at some point in their lives. Sometimes they're bigger and sometimes they're smaller; it all depends on the girl/women and their genetics…" Trunks explained as best as he could.

"Ok…well I hope mine are smaller." Lily said seriously.

"Well now that you say that you'll have bigger ones." Goku said walking in; he was house and animal sitting for them while they're gone.

"Shut up you idiot!" Vegeta exclaimed smacking Goku over the head.

"Don't worry sweetie; you'll be perfect just the way you are." Bulma said seriously.

"What do you think Haru; you watch a lot of porn… Do you like bigger or smaller boobs?" Lily asked embarrassing the crap out of Haruto.

"I like you just the way you are. I also like whatever makes you happy." Haruto said trying to think of the right things to say without upsetting her and Trunks and Vegeta wanting to kill him.

'Good answer…' Trunks, Vegeta and Trunks all thought to themselves.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Sammy asked walking in with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, we're ready." Lily said and then looked at Sammy confused.

"Before we go, can you help me with something?" Sammy asked looking at Lily.

"Sure…" Lily said confused.

"Come with me. No boys or mom allowed! This is just me and Lily!" Sammy exclaimed, red in the face as she dragged Lily to her room.

"What's going on?" Lily asked looking at Sammy.

"I need help with something." Sammy said seriously.

"I know that, but wha-?" Lily asked confused and then turned red when Sammy just pulled her shirt off; her boobs were already slightly bigger than Lily's.

"I know they say men like bigger boobs, but I hate these things. Anyways, I seen in a movie that I could duct tape them down. That's what I need your help with." Sammy said holding up duct tape.

"Ok…will you help me with mine then?" Lily asked confused.

"Of course." Sammy said happily.

"Ok, let's do this." Lily said determined.

So…Lily and Sammy managed to get a few rounds of duct tape around Sammy's breasts when Bulma walked in.

"Wahhh!" Both girls screamed embarrassed.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Bulma asked shocked.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked running in only to run back out when he seen what was going on.

"Mom!" Sammy yelled very embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked again, this time a bit calmer.

"I hate these things; they're huge!" Sammy yelled very embarrassed as she stood there with duct tape around her breasts; and Lily standing there holding the duct tape that was still attached to Sammy.

"They're not even that big yet…" Bulma said only to mentally slap herself.

"Yet?! What do you mean yet?! These things are going to get bigger?!" Sammy screamed while Lily stood there not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku stood in the living room confused as fuck.

"What did you see in there?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta.

"None of your damn business…" Vegeta breathed.

"Lily, could you please let go of the duct tape?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Uh-huh…" Lily said embarrassed, dropping the tape at Sammy's side.

"Now girls, breasts are a normal part of a woman's body; and how big they get all depends on genetics…or surgeries…" Bulma said looking at the girls.

"But, I already hate these stupid things though…" Sammy said annoyed.

"I don't know what to think of mine…" Lily said confused.

"I know girls…right now is a confusing time for you two…but it'll all get easier, I promise." Bulma said calmly.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Sammy yelled as she grabbed her shirt.

"Uh-uh; we have to get that tape off of you. And watch your language. You're so lucky you're on your period…" Bulma said embarrassing Sammy as she pulled duct tape off of Sammy.

"Mom!" Sammy cried out embarrassed covering her face with her hands.

"Now hold still." Bulma said as she ripped the duct tape off.

"Oww!" Sammy cried as the duct tape finally started coming off.

"Well, what do you think was going to happen?" Bulma asked seriously.

"That this was never going to come off…like ever." Sammy said putting her shirt back on.

"Well, of course it's going to come off at some point…" Bulma sighed.

"Well then I would've had Lily or one of the others help me wrap myself up again…especially if they get bigger." Sammy said annoyed.

"That won't work forever…" Bulma sighed as she hugged her daughter…


	78. Chapter 78

They finally made it to the resort at about three in the afternoon.

"Hello and welcome to Homebound Resorts; how may I help you?" A check-in lad asked politely.

"Yes, I have reservations under the name Briefs." Trunks said calmly.

"Let me see…Ah yes; Trunks?" The lady asked looking up at Trunks who had his ID ready.

"Yes, that's me." Trunks said handing her his ID.

"There are six of you?" The lady asked looking at her screen.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks replied.

"Ok; you have a master suit. The room has five beds; two kings and three twins. Here are your key cards and you're on the first floor in the back; the room number is 55A.

"Thank you." Trunks said taking the key cards; have gave one to his parents.

"Daddy, this is a very nice place." Lily said looking around.

"Yes, it is." Trunks said as the made their way to their room.

Once they got to their room Lily's and Sammy's jaws hit the floor.

"This is a room? This is more like a small apartment…" Sammy said looking around.

"It has everything except a kitchen…" Haruto said looking around.

"Looks like our old home…just bigger." Lily said looking around.

"Yes." Trunks said as everyone when to their beds; Vegeta and Bulma and Trunks got the king sized bed while the kids got the twins.

"Trunks, this is so nice. I'll have to find a way to top this…" Bulma said happily.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed; but he wasn't going to argue.

"Why must you top everything?" Vegeta asked as they unpacked stuff.

"Because that's who I am. But please Trunks, understand that I'm not trying to overshadow you in anyway; I just like showing off." Bulma said seriously.

"Yes, I know…and it's ok." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy, how long are we staying here?" Lily asked looking around.

"Five days." Trunks responded.

"Cool." Sammy said as they sat down.

"Can we go swimming?" Haruto asked looking out the window at a beach.

"After a little while. Let's get settled and everything first. And then you all need to eat something." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Haruto said understanding.

"Where are we going to eat?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"We're going to an early dinner at an Italian restaurant like you've wanted to do for a long time." Trunks said really exciting Lily; she's wanted to go to an Italian restaurant for years now.

After about fifteen minutes everyone got settled and then they got dressed in really nice clothes…even Sammy was forced to wear a dress.

"I hope you're happy…" Sammy said glaring at Lil; she didn't like wearing a dress.

"I am." Lily said happily as they walked into restaurant.

"How many?" A greeter asked once Trunks and them got inside.

"Six." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. Please follow me." The greeter said leading them to their table.

"Ok…your waiter/waitress will be with you in just a moment." The greeter said before leaving.

"Thank you." Everyone said at the same time.

"Hello, I'm Joy and I will be your waitress this evening." A lady with blue and purple hair said walking over.

"Hello." Everyone said with smiles.

"Can I get you drinks?" Joy asked looking everyone.

"I would like a red wine." Bulma said calmly.

"Do you have beer?" Vegeta asked looking at Joy.

"Yes." Joy answered.

"I'd like a beer then please." Vegeta said calmly.

"I'd like an orange juice." Trunks said simply.

"Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie please?" Lily asked softly.

"I would like a mango smoothie." Haruto said calmly.

"Can I get a raspberry smoothie?" Sammy asked looking at the menu.

"Ok; I'll be back with your drinks." Joy said as she disappeared into the back.

"Ok, figure out what you want." Trunks said calmly.

"Can we get these appetizers?" Lily asked looking at the appetizer page.

"If you want." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok, red wine, beer, orange juice, strawberry banana smoothie, mango smoothie and raspberry smoothie. Do you know what you want to eat or do you need more time?" Joy asked setting each drink down.

"We're ready. I would like a large Shrimp Scampi." Trunks said calmly.

"I would like an extra large supreme pizza." Vegeta said simply.

"Can I get a meat lovers lasagna?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Medium Chicken Broccoli Alfredo?" Lily asked softly.

"Large Shrimp Alfredo?" Haruto asked calmly.

"Can I get a medium Tortellini?" Sammy asked calmly.

"We would also like four orders of mozzarella sticks." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. I'll be back after just a little bit." Joy said with a smile.

"Are you having fun so far?" Trunks asked looking Lily, Haruto and Sammy.

"Yes." Lily and Haruto said at the same time.

"I'd be having more fun if I weren't wearing a dress." Sammy grumbled making Trunks chuckle a little.

"It's only for a few hours; you'll live." Bulma said seriously, giving Sammy the look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sammy mumbled.

"So…are you and Haruto having sex yet?" Bulma asked causing Lily, Haruto and Trunks to choke on their drinks while Sammy was crying because she was laughing so hard; Vegeta was just sitting there with his hands over his face.

"No!" Lil cried out embarrassed while Trunks and Haruto continued to choke on their drinks.

"I was just asking." Bulma said as the mozzarella sticks came.

"Thank you." Everyone said happily.

 **One Hour Later:**

The group was now leaving the restaurant and heading back to the resort when it started raining.

"Aww man…" The kid complained as it started down pouring; it meant no swimming that night.

"You'll be ok; we still have four days left." Bulma said calmly

"Ok." The kids mumbled as they drove along.

By the time they made it back to the resort it started storming and Lily had to be carried inside because she was so petrified; Haruto had his ears covered tightly.

"Ok Lily, it's going to be ok; everything's going to be ok. We're inside and in our room." Trunks said, setting Lily down on her bed.

"Where are Sammy and grandpa?" Lily asked shakily.

"Outside watching the storm. But don't worry; they're just fine." Bulma said calmly looking at Lily.

"Ok…" Lily said very unsure.

"Haruto, can you come watch Lily for a little bit? I have to go do something." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Haruto said walking over.

"I'll come with you." Bulma said when Trunks gave her a look.

 **With Trunks & Bulma:**

"What's going on?" Bulma asked seriously.

"They need some alone time…she needs a distraction." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…so what are they going to do…have sex?" Bulma asked right away.

"What? No! Mom…why does your mind go to sex right away all the time with them?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"Because she was molested several times as a child. Studies say that children who were molested at a young age will either lock it away and then act out or just lock it away. She's locked it away; she doesn't talk about it much…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"We talk about it every night along with Haruto. She knows she can come to me anytime she needs to. I told her to talk about stuff that's bothering her with anyone of us; we talk. She tells me about her urges and how they scare her. No, she hasn't gone into heat yet, but she's reaching thirteen in a few months. If she doesn't start before then I'm sure she'll start somewhere when she's thirteen. Mom, you can relax; we talk. And I've talked to Haruto as well; he's very well aware that she's too young to be having sex yet. I told him if they played, that they need to be careful. And when she goes into heat they'll need to be very careful. And you know what he said? He said if he has to he'll go stay with Tanzanite; they've already come up with a plan for that." Trunks explained to a very shocked Bulma.

"Well…it seems you have everything planned out." Bulma said becoming uptight.

"Mom…don't do this; Lily is my daughter. And you know damn well that I come to you when I need you." Trunks said seriously.

"I know…she's just so young." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"I know…" Trunks sighed as they ran into Vegeta and Sammy.

 **With Haruto & Lily:**

"You need to sleep." Haruto said as Lily clung to him, digging her fingers into his shirt.

"I can't…" Lily mumbled into his chest.

"Come here." Haruto said pulling Lily to him by her hips; he then started kissing her.

Haruto knew that a heavy makeout session normally puts her to sleep; he just needed to make sure to keep her mouth sealed just enough to where she could breathe, but at the same time feel like she needed air.

Lily just clung to Haruto as he forced her onto her back and gently climbed on top of her; he held her hips the entire time.

After about ten minutes, not only was Lily passed out, but so was Haruto.

"Awww…they're so sweet!" Bulma said snapping a picture of the two.

Lily was lying on her back with one hand over her chest and the other was holding onto Haruto's hand.

Haruto was lying on his side, facing Lily, holding her hand with one hand while his other arm was round her stomach, holding her protectively.

Trunks went over to them and covered them up with the spare blanket from Haruto's bed.

"Why can't I sleep with Leriac like that?" Sammy asked right away.

"Because I say so." Vegeta and Bulma said at the same time.

"But… Fine…" Sammy mumbled as she went over to the window to watch the storms.

"Sammy, you're one hundred percent human; you should be happy about that. Lily and Haruto are part Nekodian…which is a cat hybrid; they really have no choice…no matter how much they may fight it." Bulma explained.

"But they do fight it…they said it's very hard to do though." Sammy said looking at Bulma before looking at Lily and Haruto.

"The only reason either of them are able to fight it…even just a little is because of the Saiyan in them. Be thankful you don't have to go through that pain at such a young age." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok…I wish there was something I could do for them." Sammy said sadly.

"We all do dear; we all do." Bulma sighed as she held her daughter…


	79. Chapter 79

**Day 5:**

They had been in the resort for almost a full five days and now they were swimming one last time before they left to go home; they've already packed up the car.

"How are you doing?" Trunks asked looking at Lily as she swam.

"Good." Lily said happily.

"I'm glad." Trunks said happily.

Sammy was on the diving board and Haruto was bobbing in and out of the water.

 **Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Ok girls and Haruto; it's time to go!" Trunks called seriously.

"Aww man!" Sammy complained.

"Yes daddy!" Lily called back.

Haruto didn't say anything and just got out.

"Daddy, can we come back here next year?" Lily asked once they started walking out to the car.

"We'll see." Trunks said with a smile; he was just happy she had fun.

"So…I know it's not as fancy as a resort, but how would you feel about a barbeque at our place to end the summer in a few weeks?" Bulma asked looking at the kids.

"That sounds like fun." Lily, Haruto and Sammy said at the same time.

"Will there be a lot of food?" Haruto asked curiously; he really likes to eat.

"But of course." Bulma said happily.

"Mom always makes a lot of food." Trunks said calmly.

"And it's always good." Lily said with a smile.

"Ok you two; in the car." Bulma said tearing up.

"Mom…are you really going to start crying?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Shhh… Can Sammy spend some time at your place?" Bulma asked right away.

"Sure…" Trunks said knowing exactly what they wanted to do.

"Thanks." Bulma said gratefully.

"You know, we're not little kids anymore; we know what you mean by that. You can just say that you wanna fuck." Sammy said causing Vegeta to spit out his coffee.

"Sammy; watch your language!" Bulma exclaimed shocked while Vegeta couldn't help it and started laughing.

"So…what does fuck actually mean?" Lily asked confused.

"It's another term for sex." Sammy explained simply.

"Ok…that's enough of that. Let's just go home." Bulma said very embarrassed and frustrated…in more ways than one.

 **Two Hours Later:**

"Ok Sammy, please try not to swear anymore." Trunks said as they entered their house.

"Ok…" Sammy said as she and Lily went into Lily's room and shut the door.

"Damnit all to hell; I think they got bigger…" Sammy said pulling up her shirt to reveal her breasts.

"Grandma said we're going to need training bras soon…" Lily said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I know; that's what she told me as well. I don't wear one and I can already tell they're going to be hell." Sammy said calmly.

Lily had gotten very used to Sammy swearing all the time; Sammy also even got Lily swearing a little…but not much and not around the adults.

If it weren't for Sammy's protectiveness and such, Haruto would think she's a bad influence on Lily; but she's very protective and does fun things with Lily aside from swearing.

"Do you really hate your boobs that much?" Lily asked confused.

"They're terrible." Sammy said right away.

"Do you think Haruto will like mine when we get a little older?" Lily asked looking at Sammy.

"Why not now?" Sammy asked confused.

"Because we're too young…" Lily said looking at Sammy.

"He's fifteen; he's probably already got sex on the brain. Hold on a second." Sammy said before leaving the room.

"Yo Haruto; come here for a second!" Sammy called before dragging Haruto to Lily's room and once again shut the door.

"What's going on?" Haruto asked confused.

"Do you like Lily's boobs?" Sammy asked out of nowhere causing both Lily and Haruto to blush.

"Wh-what?" Haruto asked at a loss for words.

"You know her boobs; these!" Sammy exclaimed pulling Lily's shirt up to reveal her breasts.

"Wahhh!" Lily cried out embarrassed as she quickly pulled her shirt down and furiously blushed and got a nose bleed; as did Haruto.

"What's going on in here?! Is everything ok?" Trunks asked bursting into the room.

"Nothing daddy…" Lily lied as she stood up straight.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked again.

"I just asked if Haruto liked Lily's boobs." Sammy said plainly.

"Then she pulled my shirt up…" Lily said sheepishly.

"Ok…everyone in the living room…now." Trunks said as calmly as he could.

"Ok…" The three said trudging out to the living room.

"First off, everyone keep their hands to themselves unless you're given permission. Secondly, stop talking about who likes boobs and such; you're all much too young…and impressionable. And finally, it all completely normal; they're going to get bigger…even if it's a lot or just a little; they're going to get bigger. For now, just sit here and watch TV." Trunks said not really knowing exactly how to handle this situation…


	80. Chapter 80

**November:**

 **Trunks's Birthday:**

"What are you doing?" Haruto asked rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm making dad breakfast in bed for his birthday. Yours is over there if you want some." Lily said as she cooked four eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Haruto asked, teasing Lily a little.

"Shut up…I know how to cook a little…" Lily said softly as to not wake Trunks as she stuck her tongue out at Haruto.

"I know…I just love your pouty face. And those aren't done yet; they're still runny." Haruto said referring to the eggs with a smile as he came up behind her.

"Thank you." Lily said as Haruto helped make breakfast for Trunks.

"You're welcome." Haruto said as he watched her cook; he wasn't going to distract her.

"Did you get him a present?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Yep…but I made it for him. I don't have any money to buy him something nice." Lily said as she flipped a pancake.

"What did you spend your money on this time?" Haruto asked knowing her all too well.

"Taco Hut tacos…" Lily said bashfully.

"I should've known…" Haruto sighed with a smile; she loved her some Taco Hut.

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Ok, all done. Will you help me carry it to his room?" Lily asked softly.

"Of course." Haruto said with a smile as he grabbed the heavy tray of food while Lily carried the freshly squeezed orange juice.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Daddy, can we come in?" Lily asked softly as she and Haruto stood there.

"Yeah, come in!" Trunks called right away.

"Happy birthday daddy." Lily said coming in followed by Haruto.

"Thank you. What's all this?" Trunks asked looking at the tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for your birthday." Lily said happily.

"Who made the food?" Trunks asked teasing Lily a little.

"I did…Haru helped though." Lily said looking from Trunks and Haruto.

"Well thank you. Did you two eat?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I ate earlier." Lily said with a smile.

"I ate while helping Lily." Haruto said simply.

"Well as long as you two ate." Trunks said calmly.

"Well if you'll excuse me; I have to go get dishes done." Lily said as she climbed out of Trunks's bed.

"Oh, you're going to dishes? It must be my birthday." Trunks said with a smile.

"Daddy!" Lily whined as she stuck her tongue out; he was always teasing her about her helping around the house…she recently decided to start doing dishes about two weeks ago while Haruto vacuumed and swept the floors.

"So…do you need any help with those?" Haruto asked standing behind Lily.

"Nope…I got it." Lily said with a smile; she knew what was about to happen.

He waited until she turned the faucet off, picked her up, spun around so that she was facing him and started kissing her gently; this was their morning routine.

"Better late than never." Haruto said with a smile.

"I'm sorry…but it is dad's special day." Lily said with a smile.

"I know…that's why I forgive you." Haruto said with a smile; he loved teasing her.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Lily said with a smile before going back to dishes while Haruto went to get dressed.

"That was a very good breakfast." Trunks said coming out with his dishes.

"Thank you." Lily said as Trunks gave her his dishes.

"Do you want me to finish those up?" Trunks asked as Haruto came out of the room.

"No, I got it…Ouch…" Lily said and then exclaimed as she cut her hand on a broken glass.

"Are you ok?" Trunks and Haruto asked right away as they went over to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Lily said as Trunks took her hand.

"No, you're not; you need to go to the ER; this is really bad. Haruto, get a towel please." Trunks said looking at Lily's hand, which was gushing blood.

Once Lily seen her hand she passed out; she doesn't handle seeing her own blood too well.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"How may I help you? What happened to her?" A receptionist at the ER asked right away.

"She cut her hand on some glass while doing dishes." Trunks replied right away.

"A doctor will be right with you." The receptionist said right away.

Not even five seconds later, a nurse came out and had them come back right away.

"Daddy?" Lily asked a bit hazily.

"It's ok, we're at the doctors; your hand will be fixed up real soon." Trunks said as he set her on the bed.

"Let's see. Hmm…well, let's remove the glass shards from your hand and go from there." The doctor said kindly as he placed her hand on a bedside table and started removing the glass shards.

After about five minutes the doctor wrapped her hand in some kind of bandage and put pressure on it.

"You're going to need stitches…we just have to get the bleeding to stop a little." The doctor said as he kept pressure on her hand; she flinched in pain.

"I'm finishing dishes when we get home." Trunks said seriously.

"But it's your birthday." Lily protested.

"I don't care; you already hurt yourself…I'm sure the doctor will want you to rest your hand." Trunks said seriously.

"He's right." The doctor said as he checked on the bleeding status.

"Ok…time for stitches." The doctor said as a nurse came in to help.

"At least it's not your right hand." Haruto said nervously; hospitals made him nervous.

"Thank you for being here with me Haru. You too daddy." Lily said softly; she was trying to keep Haruto calm and Trunks knew that.

"You're welcome." Trunks and Haruto said at the same time.

 **Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Ok, you're free to go. Just be careful from now on." The doctor said after stitching and bandaging up her hand.

"Thank you; and I will." Lily said as they got up to leave.

"Can we go to grandma's and grandpa's; I left my present for you there." Lily said softly.

"Are they throwing a party again?" Trunks asked looking at Lily.

"I don't know." Lily said honestly.

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he drove out of the parking lot; he was sure his mother was once again using Lily to try to distract him from knowing about a party.

When they got to his parents, there was no one there except his parents.

"Hello?" Trunks called through the house.

"Hi. What happened to your hand?" Bulma said and the asked as soon as she seen Lily's hand.

"I cut it on a broken glass while doing the dishes. I didn't even know there was a broken glass in there…But I'm ok." Lily said honestly.

"Ok. So what brings you here?" Bulma asked as Vegeta and Sammy came out.

"I forgot my present for dad here the other night." Lily said simply.

"Oh, I dropped it off at your house just last night. Yeah, I put it in the hall closet." Bulma said calmly.

"Ok…" Lily said a bit suspiciously.

"Well then we'd better be going home." Trunks said calmly, looking at his mother.

"Ok, we'll be by after a little bit." Bulma said shocking Trunks.

"Ok." Trunks said as they headed out.

"Are you sure she's not throwing a party?" Trunks asked Lily and Haruto once they were in the car.

"I don't know." Lily said honestly.

"She wanted to; but she also said you always know, so it's no fun. I think she said something about a dinner to some fancy restaurant." Haruto explained as he drove off.

"That's even worse…" Trunks sighed; his mom always told the people it was his birthday and they would sing to him…

Once they got to their house Trunks walked in with Lily first with Haruto right behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled jumping out of nowhere scaring the crap out of Lily; she took her pole that Goku had given her and smacked him over the head with it. This of course caused Vegeta to burst out laughing.

"Ow!" Goku exclaimed holding his head.

"Well…Lily and Haruto certainly didn't know about this…" Trunks sighed as Haruto transformed into a Super Saiyan; Trunks was genially surprised this time.

"Of course they didn't. If either one of them knew; you'd find out somehow." Bulma said taking a picture of the three of them.

"Sorry Uncle Goku…" Lily said putting her pole away.

"It's ok; you've got a really good swing on you." Goku said rubbing his head.

"She is so my grandchild." Vegeta said happily.

"Hey." Goten and Bulla said happily; Bulla was very pregnant with her second child.

"Hey. Hi Vegeto." Trunks said with a smile.

"Hi Uncle Trunks." Vegeta said with a smile.

 **Three Hours Later:**

"It was finally time for Trunks to open Lily's birthday present; it nearly made Trunks cry.

"Do you like it daddy?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"I love it; you always make the best presents." Trunks said happily.

"Where did you even get these pictures?" Trunks asked looking at baby pictures of Lily.

"I found them in a box that Grandpa Elm left me." Lily said softly.

Lily made Trunks a connecting, fold up photo albums with nineteen homemade picture frames. Each frame had ages on them from baby's first picture all the way up to eighteen years old. Baby's first picture, first birthday and second birthday were pictures of just her. But from age three up to twelve were pictures of her and Trunks.

"Soon, you'll be able to add me and you when I turn thirteen." Lily said looking at Trunks.

"Lily…" Trunks said becoming emotional as he hugged his daughter, his world close to him.

Haruto, like so many others had gotten Trunks weights and clothes, which he appreciated; but Lily's gift meant so much more. She made him something every year and each year he always got more emotional.

"She did that all by herself this year as well; I didn't help at all." Bulma said with a smile.

"That's because she wouldn't let you help; she wanted to do it one hundred percent by herself." Vegeta said seriously.

"This is the best birthday present ever. And they fold up?" Trunks asked looking at her gift.

"Mmmhmm. Sorry it's not bigger." Lily said softly.

"Nonsense; I can take it with me wherever I go." Trunks said happily.

"Except for in a fight, right?" Lily asked looking at Trunks

"Except for in a fight." Trunks said hugging Lily.

"I love you daddy." Lily said happily.

"I love you too Lily." Trunks said hugging her again…


	81. Chapter 81

**Two Years Later:**

Lily was now fifteen years old and she's only gone into heat three times in her past three months.

Elder Lunar was right about one thing; Lily was a late bloomer…and her being in heat was horrible.

 **Flashback:**

 **Three Months Ago:**

Lily was still only fourteen years old and she would soon be getting her period; it was around that time.

Right now Lily was asleep and Trunks was watching TV when Haruto came out with two duffel bags.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked curious. Haruto was now seventeen; so Trunks didn't need to ask out of concern.

"I'm going to Tanzanite's for a week…" Haruto sighed.

"What about Lily?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"I told her; but she may not remember. She's in heat; I can't stay here and take advantage of her. So I'm going to stay with Tanzanite until she comes out of heat…then she'll most likely be on her period. But at least I can handle being around her." Haruto said honestly.

"Thanks for telling me; I'll let her know if she doesn't remember. And thanks for this." Trunks said calmly; he knew they were going to have sex soon, but he was glad Haruto was mature enough to leave so he wouldn't hurt his daughter.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a week." Haruto said as he left.

 **The Next Morning:**

"Mmmm!" Lily moaned out in pain as she woke up.

"Morning baby. What's wrong?" Trunks asked calmly as he watched Lily look around confused.

"Where's Haru?" Lily asked looking at Trunks.

"You're in heat, so he went to Tanzanite's." Trunks said calmly.

"What? You sent him away?! How could you?!" Lily screamed having a panic attack.

"No…he went on his own free will." Trunks said walking over to Lily.

"Does he not like me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Daddy? Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he like me anymore? Oww. What's wrong with me? It hurts! I hurts so bad." Lily cried crumbling to the floor.

"Lily!" Trunks yelled running to her right away.

"Daddy…" Lily cried in pain.

"Oh Lily…I know; it hurts. But that's why Haruto left; he didn't want to hurt you. You're in heat; you two would've had sex whether you were truly ready or not. He doesn't want to hurt you in that way. You didn't do anything wrong. And he'll be back; I promise." Trunks said holding his daughter.

She was in heat; Trunks could smell it on her…but he it didn't affect him like it did Haruto and other men.

"Daddy…I don't wanna go to school today…" Lily said softly.

"Don't worry; you don't have to. You won't be going to school at all this week." Trunks said seriously as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

Once he got Lily situated and made sure she was comfy enough to leave, Trunks called the school and explained what was going on; they were very understanding; they also didn't want any rape or unwanted pregnancies.

"Daddy!" Lily cried out in pain.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Haru…I want Haru!" Lily cried.

"I know baby, but you can't be around him right now." Trunks said calmly.

"But…" Lily started and then passed out.

That's pretty much how the next three days went… Then Sammy came over with a present for Lily.

"Lily, Sammy's here." Trunks said as Lily lay in her bed, curled up in a ball.

"Ok…" Lily said softly.

"Hi Lily; how are you feeling today?" Sammy asked as Trunks let them alone.

"Terrible. How is Haruto; does he miss me?" Lily asked desperately.

"He's miserable; he misses you like crazy." Sammy said as she sat on the end of Lily's bed.

"I'm glad…not that he's miserable; but that he misses me." Lily said softly.

"I know what you meant." Sammy said with a smile.

"What's that?" Lily asked looking at a long box in Sammy's hands.

"It's a present for you." Sammy said with a smile as she handed Lily the box.

"What is it?" Lily asked when she opened the box to reveal a vibrator.

"It's a sex toy; it's to help you while you're in heat and Haruto's not here." Sammy said with a smile.

"How does it work?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Here, I'll show you; take off your pants and panties." Sammy said as she got up and locked Lily's door.

"Ok…" Lily said unsure as she did as she was told while Sammy took the brand new vibrator out of its box.

"Ok…now lie down and spread your legs." Sammy said turning the vibrator on.

"Ok…but what are you going to dooo?" Lily asked and then nearly screamed as Sammy placed the vibrating vibrator on Lily's clit.

"How does that feel?" Sammy asked as she held the vibrator in place.

"Really weird…but good as well." Lily admitted honestly.

"I knew you'd like it. This will help you feel better…or at least for a little bit it will. Until you're ready for sex." Sammy said calmly.

"You're having sex with Leriac right? How is it?" Lily asked as she arched her back.

"Shhh…I'll tell you when you finish." Sammy said pushing the vibrator against her a little more firmly.

Lily finished about ten minutes later; it might've been sooner, but Sammy kept teasing her.

After a few minutes of Lily laying there just panting she got her panties and pants back on and sat up in her bed.

"How do you feel?" Sammy asked as they sat in the bed.

"Better thank you. Oh, here's your thing back." Lily said trying to hand the vibrator back to Sammy.

"Oh no, that's yours now; I bought it for you…well mom bought it because I'm not old enough to go into a sex shop yet." Sammy said looking at Lily.

"What about daddy?" Lily asked looking at Sammy.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows about it; mom's a blabber mouth and you're not very quiet." Sammy said looking at Lily.

"Are you loud?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh yeah; Leriac's a great lover. But unfortunately that's why mom and dad found out we were having sex. I got into huge trouble…but I love sex. And to answer your question; sex is amazing. But never ever have it unless you're truly ready; it's not as special then. Sex or making love should be special…especially when it's with the one you love." Sammy said making a face at the fact that her parents had caught her and Leriac having sex.

"Oh…" Lily said simply.

"Yeah…" Sammy said; they were now both embarrassed…especially when Vegeta came banging on the door, making them both jump.

"What?!" Sammy yelled at the door; she was defiantly a teenager.

"Don't you talk to me that way; it's time to go! Now come on before I break the door down!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta; that's Lily's door, not Sammy's; you can't just break it down! I'm sure Trunks wouldn't appreciate that.

"No, I wouldn't…but I know there's not stopping dad…" Trunks said dully.

"I'm coming!" Sammy yelled as she got up.

"Oh and birth control; make friends with it before you start having sex. You wouldn't believe how it comes in handy." Sammy said before opening the door.

"It's about time. Hi Lily." Vegeta said annoyed and then waved at Lily.

"How are you feeling dear?" Bulma asked causing Lily to blush.

"Be-better thank you." Lily said blushing.

"I'm glad. Come on; we have things to do and dresses to buy." Bulma said happily.

"Awww mom…do I have to wear a freaking dress?" Sammy asked annoyed.

"Yes, you do. Now come on." Bulma said dragging Sammy out of Lily's room.

"Help me…" Sammy pleaded with Trunks.

"He can't help you…" Vegeta said as he opened the front door.

"Sorry…you know mom…" Trunks sighed as he looked at Sammy.

That was three months ago; it was now January and it was Haruto's birthday…or it will be in about half an hour…


	82. Chapter 82

"Haru, are you awake?" Lily asked softly as she stood by his bed.

"I am now… Is something wrong?" Haruto asked sitting up.

"It's almost your birthday." Lily said as she climbed into bed.

"Tomorrow…" Haruto sighed.

"In half an hour." Lily corrected.

"Ok and?" Haruto asked looking at her.

"I have a present for you." Lily said right away.

"Can't it wait until later when everyone else gives their gifts?" Haruto asked confused; he was only more confused when he saw her lightly blush.

"No…" Lily said softly.

"What is it?" Haruto asked fully awake now.

"It's me." Lily said seriously.

"What?" Haruto asked confused.

"I want to give you my virginity and I want to do this morning." Lily said shocking Haruto; he was so shocked he fell out of bed.

"Excuse me? Are you in heat?" Haruto ask as quietly as he could as to not wake Trunks; he turned on his desk lamp and looked at her; she had just turned fifteen last month.

"No…and that's why I want to…have to do this now…for your birthday." Lily said fiddling with her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Haruto asked climbing back into bed.

"I want it to be special…not just I don't know…I don't want my first time to be in heat. I want my first time to be special; and I know that your birthday is just in a little bit. What could be more special than that?" Please. Please Haru. I want this, I really do." Lily said looking Haruto directly in the eyes; he could see that she was telling the truth.

"Ok…but if you become uncomfortable I'm stopping." Haruto said seriously.

"That's fair." Lily said softly as she looked at Haruto.

 **~~~~~Warning: Lemon~~~~~**

"So…how do we…?" Lily started confused; she really knew nothing about sex other than the penis penetrates the vagina.

"Let me take charge." Haruto said as he sat right in front of her; he then leaned over and started to gently kiss her.

After a few minutes he pulled away and pulled his shirt off.

Sure, she had seen him shirtless many times before; but this time was different; this time she couldn't stop blushing.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Haruto asked, gently pushing her to the bed.

"No…" Lily breathed out with her arms over her stomach.

"Yes you are. In fact you're very beautiful. Can I remove your shirt?" Haruto asked calmly.

He had seen plenty of porn, but had never done anything other than masturbate…a lot.

"Ok." Lily said shyly as she moved her arms above her head.

Thanks to Sammy, Lily had seen some porn. Not a lot because she gets embarrassed, but some.

Slowly, Haruto pulled her shirt up her body and then above her head before placing it next to her head.

Haruto had never seen Lily's breast before; he just stared at them causing Lily to blush.

"I'm sorry…" Lily said softly, sadly.

"Why?" Haruto asked confused.

"They're too small; I'm only a low C-Cup… I can get them bigger if you want…" Lily started, but was silenced when Haruto had enough of her talking badly about herself; he leaned down and kissed her while pressing his chest against hers.

Once his nipples connected with hers, Lily gasped a little in surprise, but responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't talk about yourself like that. I know your bra size; I was there you bought your last bra… I also think they're perfect the way they are; don't change anything about yourself…ever. I think you're perfect…your breasts are perfect. May I touch them?" Haruto asked causing Lily to cry tears of happiness; she nodded her head slowly, giving him permission.

Haruto just smiled as he slowly placed his hand on her left breast; he then placed his other hand on her right breast.

So he was just sitting there holding her breasts while she stared at him with a blush.

"So…how are you doing?" Haruto asked, looking at Lily.

"Your hands are warm." Lily said absentmindedly.

"I'm glad." Haruto said as he began rubbing her breasts.

"Mmmm…" Lily softly moaned with a smile.

"Do you like that?" Haruto asked; he was just making sure it was a good moan.

"Uh-huh…" Lily said softly.

"Ok." Haruto said as he continued to rub.

For someone who watched enough porn to know what to do, Haruto was very nervous and could barely remember all the stuff he learned.

Maybe it was because this was both of their first times. Maybe it was because she was only fifteen and he soon would be eighteen. He didn't know; but he didn't care either.

"Haru…are you alright?" Lily asked concerned; he seemed distant.

"Sorry…I was just thinking. I'm trying to remember what I've learned so that I can pleasure you." Haruto said not thinking.

"Oh…is there anything I can do?" Lily asked as he sat up.

"I'm not sure." Haruto said sitting there.

"Will this help?" Lily asked as she removed her sleep pants.

"Damnit Lily…" Haruto said pushing her back down to the bed.

"Haru…" Lily moaned out; she really liked this.

"Can I take your shorts off now?" Lily asked after a few minutes.

Haruto didn't say anything; he just leaned down and kissed her.

She took that as a yes and started maneuvering a little and started to push his shorts down his hips and legs.

Now they were at an even playing ground; they were both only in their panties and boxers.

She absentmindedly spread her legs and he went in and started rubbing up against her.

"Haru…" Lily moaned out when she felt him pushing against her panty covered pussy.

Even though they both still in underwear, she could still feel his erection.

As she moaned out for him, Haruto started kissing, licking and sucking her neck; he absolutely refused to bite her though. He already did that once and he still feels bad about that…even though she now belongs to him because of that bite.

"Haru…I'm cumming." Lily whispered to Haruto as she gripped onto him tighter; she came a few seconds later.

Haruto knew she had a vibrator for when she was in heat…he knew she knew some terminology.

"I'm going to remove these now…" Haruto said hooking his fingers around the hem of her panties.

Lily just nodded her head with a smile.

Just like her shirt, Haruto slowly slid Lily's panties down her legs until they were off; he set them next to her shirt.

"You really are beautiful." Haruto said looking at her naked body, causing her to blush.

"Haru…" Lily moaned when she felt his eyes wandering her body.

"Can I touch you?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Ok…" Lily said a little nervous; but she was ready.

Haruto took a deep breath before just cupping her pussy in her hands while rubbing up and down.

"You're already wet…" Haruto said in amazement.

"Haru…please…please just do as you please." Lily begged as she spread her legs for him.

What he wanted?

He stuck a finger inside of her and she arched her back and cried out.

'She really isn't quiet. She keeps this up, Trunks is bound to find out what we're doing…if he doesn't already know…' Haruto thought to himself as he slowly pushed his finger all the way inside of her and then out and then back in, watching her face the entire time; she was really enjoying it.

After a few seconds Haruto started pushing his finger in and out of her a little faster causing her to completely spaz out.

"Haru…" Lily moaned out as she placed her hands down by his.

"Come on Lily, cum." Haruto said pushing his finger in deeper.

"Haru!" Lily cried out, cumming all over his fingers.

"Haru…" Lily panted out as Haruto pulled his finger out of her to lick his fingers clean.

"I'm going to move on." Haruto said before he started kissing her breasts; he stayed there for a few minutes before traveling down her body straight to her treasure.

Once there Haruto slowly and cautiously started licking and kissing her lips.

He did that just listening to her pant out.

"Haru…" Lily cried out when she felt his tongue enter her.

'She really does taste good…but I don't know about it being sweet…' Haruto thought to himself as he held onto her hips.

"Haru!" Lily cried out and thrashed around even more.

'This feels so good…' Lily thought as she arched and un-arched her back.

"Haru!" Lily screamed as she grabbed his bed sheets as she came into his mouth…something he really wasn't expecting…but he licked up her cum as it came out.

After a few minutes of her just panting Haruto came back up to her face and started kissing her passionately, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Haru…can I touch you now?" Lily asked pulling away.

"Sure." Haruto said as he stood up.

When he pulled his boxers down Lily stared in shock; it was so big.

"Will it fit inside of me?" Lily asked just staring at it.

"I'm sure it will fit just fine." Haruto said as he climbed back into bed.

"Can I touch it?" Lily asked again.

Haruto, sensing she had no idea of what to do took and guided her hand to his shaft; he helped her rub him up and down until she was doing it by herself.

"Oh…not that hard please…" Haruto said when she squeezed a little too hard.

"Sorry…" Lily said loosening her grip a little.

"It's ok…" Haruto said with a smile; he knew this would take some time to get used to.

"Lily…I'm going to cum…" Haruto said simply as he leaned back.

"Ok…" Lily said as she started stroking him faster.

"Lily…" Haruto growled as he shot his load all over her chest.

"Haru…can we go all the way now?" Lily asked shyly.

"Sure… Oh wait…shit!" Haruto exclaimed, digging through both his desk and dresser.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked confused.

"The only condoms I have are expired." Haruto said disappointed in himself.

"It's ok…I'm on birth control…daddy took me three weeks ago. He said it was probably getting close to this time…" Lily said blushing.

"So…it's safe?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"The doctor said, give it two weeks; it's been three…so I would assume it's safe." Lily said with a smile.

"Damnit…I can't wait any longer anyways." Haruto said immediately coming back to the bed.

"You'll be gentle right?" Lily asked a little scared.

"Of course." Haruto said placing his cock at her entrance.

However, once he tried to push it in completely Haruto had some difficulties finding her hole; he kept missing.

After a few minutes though he finally guided his cock inside until he hit he barrier.

"Are you sure about this?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

Lily looked over at the clock; it was fifteen minutes after midnight.

"Happy birthday Haru." Lily said lifting her legs a little more.

"Here we go." Haruto said pushing in all the way.

Once he tore her hymen, Lily flinched a little, but that was it.

"Are you ok?" Haruto asked right away.

"Yes, I'm ok." Lily said with a soft smile as he sat there.

"I'll give you a few minutes to adjust." Haruto said seriously.

"Ok." Lily said a bit shakily.

Five minutes later and Haruto was moving slowly within her making Lily moan.

"Are you doing ok?" Haruto asked several times during it.

"Yes…please more." Lily pleaded with him; so he gave her more.

"Can I be on top?" Lily asked after a few minutes after she came.

"Sure." Haruto said with a smile.

However once she was on top and situated she wasn't very well situated; she fell off and onto the floor.

"Lily, are you ok?" Haruto asked immediately climbing out of bed.

"Maybe I shouldn't be on top…" Lily said as he helped her up.

"Do you want to continue?" Haruto asked seriously.

"Yes. You need to finish as well." Lily said seriously; she was just fine.

"Ok…" Haruto said as he got back on top of her.

This time it was easier for him to get inside of her.

"Haru…it feels so good." Lily said happily.

"You feel good as well." Haruto grunted out.

"Haru…I'm going to cum again…" Lily panted out.

"I think I'm about to cum as well…" Haruto said as he started pushing a little faster and harder.

"Haru…it feels so good." Lily said as she held onto Haruto.

"Can I cum inside?" Haruto asked seriously.

"Uh-huh…HARUUUU!" Lily screamed as she reached her climax.

Haruto lost it and started pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while leaning down; he started biting at the mark he left all those years ago.

"Lily…I'm going to cum…" Haruto growled.

"Haru…" Lily moaned as she held onto him tightly; she was ready to feel what his cum felt like now.

"Gahh! Grrr! LILY…" Haruto grunted and groaned as he came deep within her, thanking both Kami and Trunks for birth control; neither of them were ready to be parents just yet.

 **~~~~~End Lemon~~~~~**

"Haru…" Lily panted.

"That was amazing…you are amazing." Haruto said hugging Lily to him; he was still inside of here.

"Haru…" Lily just held onto him as she started crying.

"Wh-what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…I don't know…" Lily said through tears.

"She's just lost her virginity; she's very emotional." Trunks said from the other side of the door.

"Daddy…" Lily cried in embarrassment.

"If you're going to have sex in the middle of the night and not be discreet about it I'm going to hear it. I can't help it. Now go to bed." Trunks said before leaving to go to bed himself.

By now Lily was so embarrassed that she just started crying into Haruto's chest until she fell asleep.

"I love you Lily Briefs." Haruto said seriously.

"I love you too Haru." Lily said before passing out.

That night Haruto watched Lily sleep with a smile before falling asleep himself.

He wasn't smiling because he got her virginity; he was smiling because he had her in general…


	83. Chapter 83

When Lily and Haruto woke up the next morning, they just stared at each other and smiled.

"I love you." Haruto said removing hair from Lily's face.

"I love you too." Lily said with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Haruto asked concerned.

"Yeah…just a little sore." Lily admitted softly.

"I'm sorry." Haruto said right away.

"It's ok; I wanted it. Happy birthday." Lily said with a smile.

Knock. Knock.

"Get dressed and come to the kitchen…now please." Trunks said seriously.

"Uh-oh…" Lily said slightly scared.

"I'm sure it'll be fine; he'll probably be madder at me." Haruto said as they got up and got dressed.

"I don't want him to be mad at either of us." Lily said as they slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Hi daddy…" Lily said softly.

"Sit down." Trunks said seriously.

"Please don't be mad at Haruto or hate me…" Lily said as she and Haruto sat down.

"I don't hate you and I'm not mad. Am I upset? Yes. You're my little girl. I understand that you're growing up, but that still bothers me. As for you, Haruto… Thank you for honoring Lily's wish. That's all I'm going to say about that. But now that you're both having sex, it's important to know that you're no longer babies. If you're going to be having sex under this roof, there are going to be some ground rules. One: you're not to have sex every night…I don't want to hear it every night. Two: you're both to go to school every day unless you're sick or have a doctor's/dental appointment. Three: school work and chores will be done first before any type of fun. And finally: you will spend time with me one on one every Saturday for at least two hours. While we spend time together, Haruto will spend time with grandpa, training or whatever." Trunks said seriously.

"Do they know?" Lily asked red in the face.

"No, I haven't told them; that's your guy's business and you can tell them or not." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…thank you." Lily said softly; she was a bundle of nerves.

"Do you two understand and agree to follow my rules?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes." Lily and Haruto said at the same time.

"I have a question." Haruto said seriously.

"Yes, what is it?" Trunks asked looking at Haruto.

"Can I marry Lily?" Haruto asked shocking Lily and Trunks.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Why are you asking me?" Trunks asked after a few seconds.

"Well tradition says to ask the father of the girl first. And I've seen that on earth getting married is also a tradition. And I'm not saying I want to marry her right away; I don't think she's ready…but sometime in the future." Haruto said calmly.

"Well…considering you've already marked…and mated her; you can also marry her when she's ready." Trunks said giving Haruto his blessing.

"Lily Briefs, will you marry me sometime in the future?" Haruto asked looking at Lily.

"Yes…" Lily said, tears just streaming down her face before hugging Haruto.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Lily asked when she noticed Trunks was also crying.

"Yeah, I'm ok; it's just hard watching you grow up so fast." Trunks said calmly.

"But I can still be your little girl right?" Lily asked hugging Trunks.

"Always; you'll always be my little princess." Trunks said hugging her back.

"I love you daddy." Lily said softly.

"I love you too princess." Trunks said before looking at Haruto, "get in here." Trunks said demanding Haruto get in on the group hug…


End file.
